Amor é sempre amor
by Clube Torturadoras de Furuba
Summary: Essa será uma fic que falará sobre as diversas formas de se amar. Casal principal: Hatori e a Akito. Casais secundários: Tohru e Momiji; Yuki e Haru; Shigure e Ayame; Kyo e Saki. Cap 78, 79 e 80 ON
1. O carinho de Haru

_-"O Yuki foi o meu primeiro amor. Também gosto do Kyo...Mas para mim, o Yuki é muito especial."_ Foi exatamente isso que ele me disse.

-Eu percebi que o Kyo estava ainda mais irritado do que o normal durante o jogo. E as suas ondas estavam bem estranhas.

-E o que a sua alteza falou dessa declaração de amor?

-Humm... Perguntou o que ele ia fazer caso eu acreditasse naquilo. E o Hatsuharu-kun falou com toda a tranqüilidade que aquilo era a mais pura verdade.

-Err... será que esse garoto é yaoi, mesmo? Hei Hana-chan, me passa uma bolacha.

As três garotas estavam sentadas na grama comendo os seus lanches durante o intervalo do almoço.

-Aqui está Uo-chan. Mas, acho muito bonito quando uma pessoa fala tão calmamente sobre os seus sentimentos.

-Mas talvez o Hatsuharu-kun só estava brincando mesmo.

-Mas Tohru-chan, ele não está lá na casa do Shigure-san cuidando do Yuki-kun? Acho que pode ser verdade sim.

-A Hana-chan tem razão.

-E também as ondas do Kyo estão ainda piores esses dias.

Elas olham para o Kyo que estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore e a fracassada tentativa dos colegas de classe de falar com ele.

-Err... Eu vou tentar conversar com ele.

Tohru se levanta para ir falar com o Kyo, e a Hanajima fica a observando e enquanto comia a bolacha.

#Eu fiquei com inveja do Hatsuharu, por ele poder falar tão abertamente sobre os seus sentimentos. Durante anos eu tentei negar o que sinto pela Tohru para mim mesma. E ainda hoje, eu não tenho coragem de contar para ninguém o que sinto por ela.#

Saki se levanta e bate a poeira que estava na sua saia, ver a Tohru conversando tão tranqüilamente com o Kyo, alegrava o seu coração, mas ao mesmo tempo a deixava um pouco ferida.

-Uo-chan, eu vou ao banheiro.

-Peraí que vou também.

As duas garotas passam pela Tohru e Kyo, mas os dois nem percebem.

Aquele era o terceiro dia seguido que o Hatsuharu estava cuidando do Yuki. Suas crises de asma e a febre já estavam mais fracas voltava para o quarto levando uma pequena travessa com água gelada e um pano, para colocar mais uma vez na testa do Yuki. Ele se ajoelha ao lado da cama e começa a fazer a compressa no primo que dormia.

#Não me canso de vê-lo assim. A cada instante ele fica ainda mais bonito.#

Haru coloca delicadamente mais uma vez a compressa na testa do garoto.

-Haru... Já falei que não precisa fazer mais isso.

-Eu sei.

-Então por que continua fazendo?

-Porque eu quero.

Haru deixa a compressa na testa do garoto e volta a se sentar no chão olhando para o garoto que falava com os olhos fechados.

-Enquanto a gripe do Shigure e a daquele gato idiota durou apenas uma noite a minha já dura a dias. Eu me odeio por ter essa saúde tão frágil assim.

-Hei, já falei para não dizer que se odeia.

-Eu... eu não me sinto bem por saber que está perdendo tantos dias de aula por minha culpa.

Haru se levanta do chão e se senta na cama ao lado do garoto.

-Já falei que estou fazendo isso porque eu quero. Eu gosto de você.

Yuki fica ainda mais vermelho e vira o rosto.

-Haru, já falei para não fazer essas brincadeiras.

-Mas não é brincadeira, eu...

**BLAMM**

-Cadê o meu amado e doentinho irmãozinho. Vim assim que fiquei sabendo do seu pobre infortúnio. O Tori-san apenas me contou hoje o que estava acontecendo com o meu amado irmãozinho.

-Se viesse mais vezes em minha casa saberia o que está acontecendo com o seu [i]amado[/i] irmão.

Ayame havia entrando correndo pela casa, e ido voando para os quartos, nem ao mesmo se lembrou que o Shigure poderia estar em casa naquela hora. O escritor estava parado na porta com os braços cruzados e lhe olhando bem sério.

-OH, CHERRY..... CHERRY MEU QUERIDO CHERRYY.....

Ayame se aproxima dele e fala todo meigo.

-Me perdoe, mas sabe como fico quando se trata do meu amado irmãozinho.

Shigure segura em suas mãos e lhe fala olhando nos olhos.

-Só te perdôo por que ele é o seu irmão.

-Hei, querem parar com esse teatrinho na frente das crianças.

_-uhm, até parece que isso é apenas um teatro._

Haru fala em voz baixa, mas o Yuki acaba escutando, mas não tem tempo de falar nada, porque o Hatori já estava ao seu lado para examinar o garoto.

-Pelo visto o Haru-kun está sendo um bom enfermeiro. Já está com um aspecto melhor, Yuki-kun.

-Ele não sai do lado do Yuki-kun, Haa-san. A pobre da Tohru-kun nem tem chance de cuidar dele.

-Tohru-kun?? Ah.. Tohru Honda é a jovem que está morando aqui com vocês. Onde ela está? Ela ainda não teve a grande honra de conhecer ao mais lindo dos Sohmas. Pelo visto, não é uma menina muito educada, ainda não apareceu para me cumprimentar.

-A Tohru-chan está na escola agora, não é mesmo, Shii-chan?

-Também está aqui Momicchi? Daqui a pouco ela estará em casa.

-Eu vim ver a Tohru-chan e também para trazer a lição de hoje para o Haru-kun. Ahhh, e também para ver o Yuki-kun. Te trouxe algumas frutas.

O possuído pelo espírito do coelho entrega a cesta de frutas para o garoto que estava sentado na cama enquanto era examinado pelo Hatori.

-Obrigado, Momiji-kun.

Yuki começa a olhar cada uma daquelas frutas e fica espantado.

-Momiji-kun, como é que você sabia de todas as frutas que eu gosto?

-Ah, foi o Haru-kun quem me falou. Eu vou esperar pela Tohru-chan lá embaixo.

Yuki apenas olha com os cantos dos olhos o primo que estava sentado novamente no chão e que se distraia mexendo o pingente da corrente que tinha no pescoço.

#Ele sabe tanto assim de mim? Não me lembro de ter lhe contado que eu gostava de maçãs verdes.#

O médico acaba de lhe examinar e se levanta da cama.

-A sua respiração já está melhor, mas ainda não está 100%. Acho que deveria aproveitar que hoje é sexta e ir descansar mais um pouco nas termas. Um banho termal lhe fará bem.

-Sim.. Sim... O Tori-san está certo. Que sorte nós temos por ter um médico tão brilhante na família. Um final de semana relaxante numa piscina natural de água quente é o que fará com que o meu amado irmãozinho se recupere por completo. Irei ligar agora mesmo na sede para pedir dois motoristas para irmos. Venha meu querido Cherry. Vamos arrumar as suas coisas também. A quanto tempo que não passamos um final de semana juntos. Quero que leve aquela cueca de seda que veio de Paris, vamos... vamos...

Ayame sai do quarto e o Shigure vai atrás dele, deixando o Yuki cheio de raiva sentado na cama.

-Não adianta ficar assim. Pode deixar que irei falar com ele para que não vão.

-Não, deixa. Ele parece que está preocupado também, apesar de não agir da mesma forma.

-Uhmm, mais um efeito Tohru Honda. Essa menina está conseguindo te deixar uma pessoa mais tranqüila mesmo.

-Já que o Ayame e o Shigure também irão, por que não a convidam para ir também?

-O Tori-nii tem razão. Acho que ela vai curtir muito. Você também irá?

-Eu não posso. A saúde de Akito-san também não está nada boa. #Se eu for viajar agora é capaz que piore ainda mais.# -Avisarei os seus pais que você foi para as termas. Qualquer coisa me telefone.

O médico sai fechando a porta do quarto e o Haru se levanta do chão para começar a arrumar as coisas do garoto. Yuki não fala nada, apenas fica o observando silenciosamente.

#Eu queria perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo que falou do meu irmão e do Shigure, mas acho melhor deixar para lhe perguntar depois.#

O garoto volta a se deitar sem tirar os olhos do garoto que não percebia nada.

#Não é possível. Ele fala aquelas coisas só para me deixar envergonhado. É claro que ele não gosta de mim. Ele é um homem como eu, como ele poderia gostar de mim.#

**by DonaKyon**


	2. sentimentos confussos

Haru estava terminando de colocar as últimas peças sob a cama quando o som alto da voz do Momiji vem da sala.

-Hehe, pelo visto a Tohru-kun já voltou. Olha a alegria do Momiji-kun.

-Por que a chama assim?Ela é uma garota.

-Eu sei. Mas acho engraçado o jeito que o Sensei a chama assim.

-É por que insiste em chamar o Shigure de sensei?

-Um dia irá entender. Bem, vou lá embaixo pegar água fresca para você.

#O que irei entender? Esse Haru fala cada coisa estranha às vezes.#

Yuki olha em direção da porta e vê que o Kyo passa de relance e que olha para dentro do quarto, mas virando a cabeça rapidamente.

#É um idiota mesmo. Até quando terei que morar com ele aqui?#

-Muito boa tarde Yuki-kun. Como está se sentindo? Anotei toda a aula de hoje para o senhor.

-Ah, muito obrigado Honda-chan. Estou me sentindo bem melhor. Me desculpe por preocupar tanto assim a senhorita.

Tohru lhe sorri gentilmente parecendo que lhe falava que aquilo não era incomodo algum, ela se aproxima da cama segurando as duas mãos e fala envergonhada.

-Muito obrigada, por me chamar para ir as termas também. Eu estou muito feliz. Principalmente por que essa será a primeira viagem que faremos todos juntos. O Momiji-kun não se cansa de dar pulos de alegrias na sala. E o Kyo já subiu para arrumar a mala dele.

-QUE?? O Kyo também vai?

-Sim. Disse que irá para poder terminar a luta com o Hatsuharu-kun.

#Maldição. Só porque achei que iria ficar dois dias sem olhar para a cara feia dele.#

-Humm, não gostou porque o Kyo também irá?

Haru já estava novamente no quarto e se senta na cama do primo.

-Err... não foi nada.

-Err... O Shigure falou que eu poderia levar as minhas amigas também, você se importaria se a Hanajima também fosse, Yuki-kun?

-Claro que não. Pode levar as suas duas amigas, Honda-chan.

-A Uo-chan estará trabalhando nesse final de semana, mas acho que o Hana-chan poderá ir também.

-Essa sua amiga é bonita?

-E por que quer saber disso agora? Achei que ...

Yuki não consegue completar a frase, e estava roxo de vergonha só pelo que havia pensado. Haru coloca a mão sob a sua perna esquerda fazendo uma leve pressão e lhe pergunta sorrindo.

-Isso é ciúmes?

-Err... É claro que não é ciúmes. Só acho que tem que respeitar as amigas da Honda-san.

-Irei agora mesmo telefonar para a Hana-chan, muito obrigada Yuki-kun.

Honda sai do quarto e o Haru olha ainda mais sorridente para o Yuki e desliza mais um pouco a sua mão pela perna do garoto, mas assim que percebe que o garoto está sem jeito ele retira a mão e se levanta da cama.

-O seu irmão já providenciou tudo para a nossa ida, faltou pouco para ele alugar uma ambulância para te levar até lá.

-O Ayame é muito exagerado mesmo. #Já não me bastava ter que aturar o Ayame, terei que aturar o gato idiota também.#

-Não se preocupe. Eu estarei com você, não deixarei que nenhum dos dois te perturbe, está indo para poder descansar.

Yuki o olha completamente espantado, tentando imaginar como o garoto havia adivinhado o que ele estava pensando naquele instante.

#Será que ele tem o mesmo poder que falam que a Hanajima-chan tem?#

-Trate de descansar mais um pouco até tudo ficar bem.

-Eu já estou melhor. Vou ao banheiro...

Yuki tenta se levantar da cama, mas sente um pouco de tontura e é segurado pelo Haru. Ao sentir o primo tão próximo dele, ele levanta os olhos e vê como o garoto o olhava preocupado.

-O Hatori ainda está aí. Vou lá chamá-lo.

-Não. Estou bem. Foi apenas uma tontura.

Yuki se afasta e vai para o banheiro.

#O que foi aquilo? Por que o meu coração bateu rápido naquela hora? Que droga, a culpa é do Haru que fica fazendo aquele tipo de brincadeira imbecil.#

Kyo entra naquele momento no banheiro e encontra o garoto todo pensativo em pé diante do espelho.

-Hei, por que não fecha a porta?

-E por que que você não bate na porta antes de entrar, seu gato idiota?

Os dois garotos ficam parados dentro do banheiro um olhando para o outro.

-Hei, eu quero usar.

-Eu ESTOU usando!

-Eu só estou vendo você parado como um idiota na frente do espelho. Está se embelezando para o Haru, é?

O sangue do Yuki ferve naquele momento, mas o garoto não tem tempo para fazer nada.

-O que foi bichano? Está com raiva por que ele está se embonecando para mim e não para você?

-CALA A BOCA HARU.

Haru se aproxima do Kyo e segura em seu queixo o obrigando que o garoto fique olhando em seus olhos.

-Fiquei muito feliz porque o bichano também irá para as termas, assim posso fazer isso e aquilo com você. E se for um bom gatinho te ensino a fazer tudo o resto também.

-ME SOLTA SEU MALDITO. VOCÊ BLACK FICA MAIS CRETINO DO QUE JÁ É.

Kyo dá um forte tapa no braço do primo que solta o seu queixo. Haru dá uma risadinha para ele, e depois caminha até o Yuki e o segura pela cintura.

-Quer dizer que veio se arrumar para mim.

-SOLTA ELE, HARU.

Kyo puxa o garoto pela blusa o afastando do Yuki.

-NÃO ESTÁ VENDO QUE A RATAZANA ESTÁ DOENTE?

-Hunf, o bichano está sentindo ciúmes de quem? É de mim ou do Yuki?

-AHHH... VAI PARA O INFERNO.

Kyo saí berrando do banheiro indo para o quarto.

-Hehehe... o bichano só sabe gritar.

#Pronto, o que vou fazer agora? Como foi que o Haru ficou no black? Odeio quando isso acontece.#

Yuki tentava sair do banheiro sem ser percebido pelo Haru, mas o seu plano não funciona, assim que passa ao seu lado, o garoto tenta segurar em sua mão, mas ele a retira rapidamente e lhe olha muito bravo.

-Sabia que acho que fica ainda mais lindo quando fica bravo? Seus olhos brilham ainda mais.

-Cala a boca, Haru.

-Não se preocupe. Há Haru para os dois. E você sempre virá em primeiro lugar, Yuki.

#Quanta idiotice...#

Yuki começava a caminhar para sair do banheiro quando o garoto começa a falar.

-Hehe, vai me dizer que nunca percebeu que o Kyo fica ainda mais irritado quando estamos juntos? Ele faz isso desde de criança. Eu estou achando que ele deve gostar de um de nós dois.

-Que?

Yuki se vira rapidamente e volta a sentir um pouco de tontura, mas dessa vez o Haru o pega no colo.

-Já te falei para não se preocupar. Eu também gosto do Kyo...Mas para mim, você é o mais especial.

Haru inclina um pouco a cabeça e o Yuki afasta ainda mais a sua cabeça para longe do rosto do primo que se aproximava enquanto o empurrava pelos ombros.

-Me coloque no chão, Haru. Me solte.

Haru consegue se inclinar o suficiente para alcançar a orelha do garoto e lhe fala baixinho.

-Não se preocupe, o nosso primeiro beijo não será dentro de um banheiro.

Yuki ao escutar aquela voz em seu ouvido sente um forte arrepio pelo corpo e ele quase entra em choque quando o Haru lambe suavemente a sua orelha e o coloca no chão.

-Se prepare pro que virar nas termas.

Haru sai do banheiro deixando o garoto de olhos arregalados.

#Eu estou ficando louco. Só pode ser isso. Além da minha asma eu estou com a doença da loucura, só pode ser isso.#

Ayame e Shigure estavam indo em direção ao quarto do Yuki quando encontra o garoto parado dentro do banheiro.

-Ahn?? O que o meu amado irmãozinho está fazendo aí? Por um acaso quer que eu te ajude no banho? Eu sei que eu nunca fui um bom irmão quando você era criança e por isso nunca pude lhe dar um banho antes, mas se o meu lindo irmãozinho quiser, eu lhe darei um maravilhoso banho agora mesmo.

-Ayame, você se lembra daqueles deliciosos banhos que tomávamos juntos antes?

-Como poderia me esquecer. Sempre que estou em uma banheira cheia de espuma me lembro de suas fortes e grandes mãos esfregando as minhas costas tão gentilmente, com o seu corpo tão grudado ao meu.

#Blááá, fiquem nesse papo bobo de você que eu estou voltando para o quarto.#

Yuki sai sem ser percebido pelo dois caminhando para o quarto.

#O Shigure e o meu irmão não se cansam desse teatrinho deles? Toda vez que eles estão juntos é sempre a mesma coisa.#

O garoto chega na porta do quarto e o encontra vazio.

#Será que o Haru foi atrás do Kyo? Ahh, isso pouco me importa também. Acho que essa viagem será mais cansativa do que relaxante para mim.#

**by DonaKyon**


	3. dois corações uma dor

Momiji estava sentado na cadeira e balançava os pés enquanto via a Tohru terminando de arrumar a cozinha. Aquele jantar tinha sido muito animado com a presença do Ayame. Tohru não se cansou de olhar admirada para o belo possuído, imaginando que o Yuki ia ficar tão belo como o irmão quando ficasse adulto. O garoto por sua vez não participou do jantar com eles, e comeu a canja que o Haru tinha lhe preparado no quarto.

-Que pena que o Harry não ficou para o jantar.

-Sim. O Senhor Hatori falou que tinha que examinar o senhor patriarca ainda hoje.

-Akito-san tem uma saúde muito frágil, ele fica doente com grande facilidade.

-Tão frágil como a do Yuki-kun?

-Humm.... acho que é até mais.... Ele freqüentemente chama pelo Harry.

-Espero conhecer o senhor patriarca em breve. Gostaria de lhe agradecer por me permitir viver aqui.

-A Tohru-chan é tão grata assim ao Akito-san?

-Sim... Muito mesmo, pois graças à bondade do senhor patriarca pude conhecer todos vocês.

-Você gostou de conhecer a gente mesmo sabendo que somos...... que somos possuídos?

Honda percebe que a voz do menino tinha saído um pouco mais trêmula e triste ao final, e lhe olha enquanto enxugava o prato, Momiji estava com a cabeça baixa e olhava para os pés que balançavam para frente e para trás.

-É claro que eu gostei. E quero ficar amiga de todos os 13 possuídos, imagino como será divertido descobrir a cada um dos signos. Mas certamente será difícil algum deles superar o Momiji-kun. Apesar do susto que foi quando o senhor me abraçou no meio do festival, foi muito divertido depois, quando sai correndo para o teto da escola com um pequeno coelho nos braços.

Quando Momiji levanta a cabeça para olhar a garota, ela já estava de costa para ele guardando a louça no armário e não vê o seu olhar cheio de lágrimas.

#Por que a minha mãe não pensou como a Tohru?#

-Será muito divertido poder viajar com todos os senhores, e com a Hana-chan também... Nhaa.... Estou tão feliz....

-Sim... Sim...

Momiji se levanta da cadeira e se aproxima da garota falando com o máximo de empolgação que conseguia.

-Espero que o senhor Momiji também se torne amigo da Hana-chan.

-Simm.... Quero ser amigo de todas as amigas da Tohru-chan, Mas é uma pena que não poderei abraçar a elas também.

-Nhaa... Mas o senhor pode me abraçar quando quiser.

-Verdade Tohru-chan? Posso mesmo?? Posso te abraçar quando quiser???

-Claro que pode.

O garoto não pensa duas vezes e se atira nos braços da garota, transformando-se num pequeno coelho.

-O Momiji gosta tanto de ficar nos braços da Tohru-chan.

-Você não passa de um abusado.

Kyo que chegava naquele momento na cozinha, segura o coelho pelas orelhas, tirando-o do colo da garota.

-Kyoo?!!

-NHOO... isso dói Kyo... Quero ficar no colinho da Tohru-chan....

-Que colo, mane colo... Onde já se viu ficar abraçando a Tohru toda hora?

-Mas a Tohru-chan gosta...

-Sim sim... eu gosto de abraçar o senhor Momiji.

A garota pega novamente o coelho tirando-o das mãos do Kyo e se afastando do garoto com o Momiji nos braços.

-Ahhhh, se gosta de abraçar então abraça.

O garoto abre a geladeira atrás de um pouco de leite.

-O que o Kyo tem?

-Não é da sua conta coelho.

-Nhooo... que medo da cara feia do Kyo.

Momiji esconde o rosto com as duas patinhas.

-O senhor está com algum problema? Há dias que não está muito animado, e pouco comeu na janta.

-Não estou com problema algum. E agora me deixam em paz.

Kyo devolve a caixa de leite para a geladeira e sobe para o quarto.

#O que será que o Kyo tem? Ele está muito irritado nos últimos dias, e a Hana-chan falou que as ondas dele estavam bem estranhas. Nhooo.... Eu queria tanto poder ajuda-lo....#

-Né, né Tohru-chan.... Não fica assim.... O Kyo é assim mesmo... Daqui a pouco isso passa.

O pequeno coelho se ajeita ainda mais no colo da garota.

#Que pena que o Kyo-kun é tão bobinho, não imagina o quanto é bom ficar no colinho da Tohru-chan. Nhaa.... isso me alegra tanto.#

Tohru olha o pequeno coelho que se aconchegava em seus braços, e podia perceber o quanto que ele estava feliz em seus braços.

#Deve ser difícil para eles. Os possuídos não podem nem ao menos abraçar os seus pais ou mães sem se transformarem. Será que essa seria uma maneira que eu poderia ajuda-los?#

-Momiji-kun, o que acha de dormir no meu quarto?

-Posso mesmo?

Momiji lhe perguntava com aqueles olhos vermelhos e brilhante para ela.

-Claro que pode. #Afinal, ele é só uma criancinha mesmo.# - O senhor Ayame irá dormir no quarto do senhor Shigure, o Hatsuharu-kun está no quarto do Yuki-kun. Acho que o Kyo não gostará de ter uma companhia em seu quarto.

-VIVA!! VIVA!!!.... VOU DORMIR COM A TOHRU-CHAN HOJE... VIVA!

A garota abre um lindo sorriso, ver o possuído tão feliz em seu colo a alegrava muito. O garoto pula do seu colo e fica pulando no meio da cozinha enquanto falava.

-Vou ser um bom garoto e vou tomar um banho antes de dormir. Quero ficar bem cheirosinho para dormir com a Tohru-chan. Aposto que o Kyo vai ficar morrendo de inveja...

O garoto sai pulando e sobe as escadas, mas antes de entrar no banheiro ele vê que a porta do quarto do Kyo estava aberta e entra.

-Kyo... Kyo... Adivinha...

**bounff**

-Adivinha onde vou dormir essa noite?

-Lá na rua!

-Não não... vou dormir com a Tohru-chan.

-O QUÊ??? E TRATE DE VESTIR ALGUMA ROUPA, NÃO QUERO TE VER PELADO!

O garoto joga o lençol em cima do primo e volta a se sentar na janela de onde conseguia ver um pedaço da porta do quarto do Yuki.

-Foi Tohru-chan quem me convidou para dormir com ela.

-Ela é uma louca. #Será que não tem vergonha de dormir com o Momiji?#

-Vou tomar um banho para ficar bem cheirosinho.

Momiji sai do quarto e fecha a porta do quarto.

#Maldito, por que foi fechar a porta do quarto. Droga.#

Momiji entrava no banheiro todo feliz, aquela era a primeira vez que alguém havia lhe feito um convite. Na verdade a Tohru era a primeira garota com quem ele havia conversado tirando as outras possuídas.

#Será que a Momo-chan é como a Tohru-chan? Será que ela é tão meiga e alegre como a Tohru-chan?#

-Nhaa.... Tenho certeza de que um dia ainda irei descobrir isso.

O garoto joga o lençol no chão e se enfia em baixo do chuveiro. Tohru que estava indo para o seu quarto escuta o garoto cantando dentro do banheiro.

#Acho que o Momiji-kun é o possuído que é mais feliz. Se bem que só conheço o Shigure-san, o Hatori-san, o Kyo-kun, o Yuki-kun, a Kagura-chan, o Hatsuharu-kun e agora o Ayame-san. Mas destes todos certamente o Momiji-kun é o mais alegre de todos. Dá para perceber que ele é uma criança que vive em um ambiente bem divertido com os seus pais.#

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Tohru começa a arrumar a sua mala para o dia seguinte deixando para guardar por último o porta-retrato com a foto dela e da mãe, e nem percebe que o garoto já estava no quarto, quando deixa algumas lágrimas caírem. Momiji se abaixa e passa o dedo sob as lágrimas.

-Ainda te machuca muito, né?

-Não.. estou bem..

A garota respondia com um sorriso no rosto, o qual o garoto conhecia muito bem.

-Eu estou apenas emocionada com a viagem que faremos amanhã. É isso! O Momiji-kun quer dormir de qual lado da cama?

#Pelo visto a Tohru-chan se parece comigo, não gosta de dividir a dor dela com os outros.#

O garoto lhe sorri e pula para a cama.

-Eu fico do lado esquerdo. Assim protegerei a Tohru-chan.

-Ahaha.... #Como o Momiji-kun é uma gracinha, tão pequeno e quer me proteger. Ele será um garoto muito atencioso quando crescer.#

Honda então percebe que o menino vestia uma camiseta que estava muito comprida para ele e que até parecia um mini-vestido.

-Ahh, Momiji-kun, essa é a camiseta que o Kyo usou antes de ontem...

-Eu a achei no banheiro, não tinha outra para colocar.

-Essa camiseta está suja.... hum, se não se importar, posso te emprestar uma camiseta e a minha calça de ginástica para que possa dormir.

-E por que iria me importar? Eu gosto de vestir roupas de garotas.

-Err, é verdade, na primeira vez que eu até fiquei em dúvida se era mesmo um garoto.

O menino desce da cama e se aproxima da Tohru que estava de costas para ele, pegando a roupa e lhe fala próximo do ouvido e com um sorriso.

-E eu achei a Tohru-chan muito bonita. Um pouco atrapalhada, mas muito bonita.

Tohru fica um pouco corada e o seu coração se enche de alegria, aquela era a primeira vez que um garoto lhe falava que ela era bonita.

#Dizem que as crianças só falam a verdade, então o que o Momiji-kun diz é a verdade.#

-Aqui estão. Pode se trocar.

Momiji pega as roupas das mãos da Tohru e começa a tirar a camiseta que vestia, por pouco que a garota não o vê pelado, ela se vira e cobre os olhos.

#As crianças são ingênuas mesmo, ele nem se importa de se trocar na minha frente.#

-Viva, estou vestindo as roupas da Tohru-chan. Está tão cheirosa.

Tohru se virá com cuidado e vê que o menino já estava vestido.

-Se quiser, pode levar a camiseta.

-Posso mesmo?

-Sim, eu já não uso a muito tempo.

-Nhaa... Muito obrigado, Tohru-chan. Esse é o primeiro presente que ganho de uma garota. Certamente vou cuidar muito bem dela.

-Então vamos dormir, por que amanhã teremos um lindo dia pela frente.

Momiji se deita e espera que a garota também se deite e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha.

-Oyasumi, Tohru-chan.

-Oyasumi Momiji-kun.

O menino aproxima apenas a sua cabeça da dela, estava tomando todo o cuidado para não se transformar. Tohru fecha os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios, estava feliz por que ia dormir com uma linda criança ao seu lado. Uma criança que tinha lhe falado que ela era bonita e que não tinha vergonha de mostrar os seus sentimentos. Aquela era a segunda vez que ele a beijava.


	4. Um grande segredo

Hatori pára diante da porta do quarto de Akito e respira profundamente. Fazia esse mesmo ritual toda vez que ia examinar o patriarca. Como nunca sabia com qual humor Akito-san o iria receber ele sempre ficava muito apreensivo de ir até aquele quarto. Respira mais uma vez e abre a porta. Akito estava deitada no meio da cama toda encolhida e com o quarto totalmente escuro.

-Por que está no escuro?

Hatori acende a luz e caminha até o patriarca, mas ela nem se mexe na cama.

-Está sentindo alguma dor?

Ele senta-se na cama e coloca a mão em sua testa para verificar a temperatura, mas ela não demonstra nenhuma reação.

-Sua temperatura está normal. Vou deixar que descanse então.

Hatori passa a mão na cabeça de Akito e se levanta, mas o patriarca se virá rapidamente segurando o rapaz pela gravata.

-Não mandei que fosse embora ainda.

Akito o segurava firmemente pela gravata levando o rosto dele para mais perto do dela, mas depois solta e o empurra.

-Agora vá.

O médico afrouxa a gravata olhando para Akito que volta a ficar na mesma posição que estava

#Ela está com um péssimo humor hoje.#

Ele respira novamente profundamente e volta a se sentar na cama.

-O que fez hoje?

-Nada!

-O Yuki-kun já está melhor. Mas recomendei que eles fossem passar o final de semana nas termas.

-.....

-A Tohru Honda também irá com eles.

-.....

#Definitivamente ela está com um péssimo humor.#

O rapaz passa a mão em sua longa franja e respira.

-Já te falei para não fazer isso quando está ao meu lado.

-Me desculpe. É a força do habito.

-Pode ir embora. Não preciso de você hoje.

#É melhor eu ir. Quando ela fica assim não posso fazer nada.#

Ele se levanta e caminha em direção da porta, mas antes de fecha-la, olha novamente para a garota encolhida no meio da cama.

-Oyasumi, Akito-san.

Ele fecha a porta, mas deixando a luz acessa. Quando escuta o barulho da porta fechando, ela olha na direção.

#Que oyasumi porcaria nenhuma... Acha que terei uma boa noite de sono apenas porque assim me desejou?#

Akito se descobre com uma certa violência mandando o cobertor diretamente para o chão e se levanta da cama.

#Que droga! Que droga! Passo o dia todo esperando por esse momento. Eu me odeio por isso. Me odeio!#

Akito olha em sua volta e acha um vaso sob uma mesa de canto, mas o vaso fica poucos segundos inteiro, ela logo o manda em direção da porta e o faz em pedaços.

#Odeio ainda mais quando ele passa a mão naquela maldita franja. Eu sei que te feri. Sei que está quase cego por minha culpa, mas não precisa me lembrar disso.#

Ela olha em sua volta a procura de um outro objeto para atirar, mas não encontra nenhum e se senta no chão olhando para as suas próprias mãos.

# Como eu pude ter sido capaz de fazer aquilo? Eu já sei o porquê. Mas não quero acreditar nisso. Não quero admitir que.... #

Akito leva as mãos até o rosto e se inclina para frente, deitando-se no chão.

#....não quero admitir, mas eu gosto dele. Eu gosto do Hatori. Durante esses dois anos estou tentando negar para mim mesma que o amo. Mas a cada dia está ficando mais difícil me enganar.#

Ela dá um soco no chão.

-QUE DROGA! EU NÃO QUERO. NÃO QUERO ADMITIR ISSO. EU NÃO QUERO. NUNCA IREI ADMITIR!

#O que será que ela não quer admitir?#

Hatori estava encostado na porta do quarto de Akito escutando ao patriarca gritar. Ele já havia percebido que a garota sempre ficava mais agitada assim que ele saia do quarto e sempre ficava esperando pelo som do objeto se quebrando para ter a certeza de que estaria tudo bem com ela e só depois voltar para a sua casa. Ele fica prestando atenção para ver se escuta mais alguma coisa, mas o quarto volta a ficar em silêncio.

#Já está mais calma. Agora posso ir embora.#

O médico começa a caminhar pelo longo corredor que estava iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha de fora.

O médico já estava no quase do meio do corredor quando escuta o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo.

-YOKO... YOKO.... –Assim que ver o possuído parado no corredor Akito deixa de gritar. - O o que está fazendo ainda aí?

Hatori volta e fica parado na frente de Akito. Queria pensar em uma desculpa, mas nada lhe vinha a mente. O patriarca o olhava fixamente e com a mão direita fechada sob o seu coração, que batia freneticamente.

-Ele sempre faz isso, senhor patriarca. O Hatori-kun sempre fica por um tempo parado no corredor quando sai do seu quarto.

#Velha fofoqueira!#

O Médico olha para a Akito, mas não consegue ficar lhe olhando por muito tempo desviando logo o olhar.

-E por que você faz isso?

-É para ter certeza que o senhor patriarca está bem. O que deseja, Akito-sama?

Akito olha para a velha governanta e depois para o médico que não lhe olhava.

-Akito-sama??

-Quero que me traga um pouco de saquê quente. E vá logo.

-Sim, senhor.

A governanta faz uma referencia e sai para providenciar a bebida deixando os dois parados no corredor.

-Não sabia que o patriarca bebia sozinho.

-Hunf.. Não é assim que fico sempre? Estou o tempo todo sozinho, como quer que eu beba acompanhado?

Akito se vira e entra no quarto deixando o médico parado na porta.

-Se quer companhia basta chamar algum dos possuídos.

O sangue de Akito começa a ferver e ela fecha as duas mãos.

-Vocês só sabem vir assim mesmo. Nenhum é capaz de vir me ver se não for por obrigação.

#Eu não quero mais a companhia deles por obrigação. Chega. Não quero!#

-Eu vou te fazer companhia então.

-O que?

Akito fica o olhando toda espantada enquanto que o médico tirava a gravata e abria os quatro primeiros botões da camisa branca e se sentava no chão puxando a mesinha onde a Akito fazia as suas refeições no quarto.

-Eu ia tomar uma dose de saquê em casa mesmo.

#O que ele está fazendo?#

-Ou não quer a minha companhia?

-Hunf... por mim tanto faz.

Akito se senta na frente de Hatori, era obvio que para ela havia uma enorme diferença em beber sozinha e com a companhia dele, mas era muito orgulhosa para admitir que queria a sua companhia. O médico desabotoa mais um botão e abre um pouco mais a camisa, e se senta de uma maneira muito confortável. Akito o olha com o canto dos olhos, e tenta não olhar para o tórax do rapaz que estava aparecendo, mas o possuído nem percebe isso.

#É melhor não a deixar que beba sozinha. Mas eu não fazia a menor idéia que ela fazia isso.#

Hatori a olha, e vê que ela estava olhando para a mesa com uma cara bem fechada.

#Pelo visto o mau humor dela só vai piorar ainda mais. Gostaria de saber o que a deixa tão mal humorada assim.#

#Que droga. A minha vontade era de pular em cima dele e arrancar de vez aquela camisa.#

O som da batida na porta tira os dois de seus pensamentos e a empregada entra com a garrafa de saquê quente e a deixa sob a mesa, se retirando depois. O médico pega uma das tacas e serve ao patriarca e depois se serve.

-Eu não sabia que Akito-san bebia.

-Vocês não sabem de nada sobre mim. A única coisa que sabem é que eu sou o kamisama de vocês e o patriarca do clã.

Ela vira de uma vez a taça deixando-a vazia. Hatori só lhe olha e lhe serve uma outra dose.

#O que ela quer que a gente saiba?#

Akito pega a taça novamente e mais uma vez a deixa vazia com apenas um gole, enquanto que o rapaz ainda nem tinha bebido a sua primeira taça.

#Ela sempre bebe assim?#

A garota estava um pouco nervosa, nos últimos meses estava evitando ao máximo falar com o possuído. Odiava-se por ficar tão ansiosa só para vê-lo, e agora estava com ele a sua frente e bebendo em sua companhia.

-Por que não foi com os outros para as termas?

-São três horas de viagem até lá. Se precisar não conseguirei voltar imediatamente. Sua saúde está muito instável nos últimos tempos.

-Ainda bem que pensa. O seu dever é sempre comigo em primeiro lugar.

Ela vira mais uma taça de saquê.

-Eu sei.

A voz do rapaz pareceu ser muito indiferente para Akito o que a deixa muito irritada e se levanta da mesa e lhe falando com um tom bem áspero em sua voz.

-Pronto. Pode ir.

Hatori fica apenas a observando, mas sabe que de nada adianta falar com ela naquele momento, ele termina de beber o saquê de sua primeira taça e se levanta.

-Da próxima vez que quiser beber pode me chamar. Oyasumi Akito-san.

Akito nada lhe fala, enquanto ele sai do quarto.

#Essa indiferença dele é o que me machuca mais. Ele sempre agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Parece que apagou de sua mente no mesmo instante que apagou as memórias da Kana. Em sua voz não existe nenhuma emoção. Tudo está frio e distante para ele.#

Akito pega a garrafa a levando para a cama e começa a beber o que restava do saquê quente diretamente na garrafa.

**by DonaKyon**


	5. segredos revelados

-Bom dia.

Ayame estava de costas para a porta de entrada da casa do Shigure quando escuta uma voz fina, calma e misteriosa que vindo por de trás e o deixando todo arrepiado, se vira como se estivesse em câmera lenta para olhar, e encontra uma bela jovem com longos cabelos pretos soltos e com um casaco bem comprido todo preto.

-Bo-bom dia....

Hanajima inclina um pouco a cabeça olhando fixamente no rosto do Ayame, que estava visivelmente espantado com a presença dela.

-Sem dúvida alguma que o Yuki-kun ficará ainda mais bonito do que já é.

-VOCÊ TAMBÉM ACHA ISSO?? EU SEMPRE FALO QUE O MEU AMADO IRMÃO VAI SUPERAR A MINHA BELEZA. MAS CERTAMENTE NÃO CONSIGUIRÁ ME SUPERAR NO QUESITO ELEGANCIA.

A alta voz do possuído chama a atenção da Tohru que estava na cozinha indo até a sala para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Ahh... Muitíssimo bom dia, Saki-chan.

-Bom diaa, Tohru-kun....

Ayame percebe que agora a voz da garota era completamente diferente da que ele tinha escutado a pouco, era ainda um tom calmo e fino, porém estava bem mais meigo. Ele fica olhando para as duas amigas que se abraçam.

-Já conheceu o senhor Ayame, né? Ele é o irmão do Yuki-kun.

-Sim. Percebi assim que o vi.

-Ahh, a senhorita é a amiga da Tohru-chan que irá conosco.

-Sim, muito obrigada pelo convite.

A garota se inclina para agradecer de uma maneira mais formal. E a sim que se levanta, a Honda segura em sua mão a levando para a cozinha.

-Estamos acabando de tomar o café da manhã, venha comer com a gente.

Na cozinha estavam o Shigure, Kyo e o Momiji, que assim que a vê entrando se levanta para se apresentar.

-Bom dia, sou o Momiji Sohma.

Assim que coloca os olhos no garoto, Hanajima leva a sua mão até o coração fazendo uma suave pressão sob o peito.

#Então é você..... #

-Ah, bom dia, sou a Saki Hanajima.

-Vêm, sente-se aqui conosco.

O garoto segura em sua mão sem a menor cerimônia a levando para se sentar na cadeira que estava vaga ao lado da Tohru. Ela fica olhando para o jeito alegre do menino, que estava muito animado com aquela viagem.

-Come alguma coisa Hanajima.

Kyo lhe estende o prato com os onigiris e ela aceita um.

#As ondas dele estão piores do que antes. Certamente o que o está deixando tão irritado está nessa casa.#

Ayame estava na porta da cozinha quando vê que o Yuki e o Haru estavam descendo as escadas.

-OHH... O meu amado irmãozinho tomará o seu pequeno desajum junto com a plebe, e ele vem acompanhando por seu fiel cavalheiro.

Hanajima percebe que as ondas do Kyo ficaram mais perturbadas ainda e olha em direção da porta vendo os três rapazes que estavam entrando na cozinha.

-Bom dia Hanajima-chan.

-Bom dia Yuki-kun. Fico feliz por ver que está bem de saúde agora.

-Ah, é você a amiga da Tohru-kun. Prazer, sou o Hatsuharu Sohma. Obrigado por cuidar dos meus primos. #Ela é realmente muito bonita.#

Todos percebem que a garota havia ficado vermelha de vergonha, mas não entendem a razão. Ela se levanta para se apresentar ao Haru.

-Sou a Saki Hanajima. E agradeço a todos vocês por cuidarem da Tohru-chan também.

-Pronto... Pronto... Já chega desse formalismo todo. Queremos que a Hanajima-chan se sinta em casa.

-O Guretti tem toda a razão. Sendo amiga da Tohru-chan já é amiga de todos nós... AHH... Isso é... Se a senhorita assim desejar, é claro.

Hanajima olha para cada um deles e abaixa a cabeça.

-Eu nunca tive amigos e nem amigas. A Tohru-chan e a Uo-chan foram as primeiras amigas que eu tive. Elas foram capaz de me aceitarem do jeito que eu sou..... Enquanto todos os outros tinham medo de mim, e me chamavam de bruxa, a Tohru-chan e a Uo-chan nunca se importaram com o fato de eu ser diferente..... Assim como a Tohru-chan me aceitou do jeito que eu sou, ela também aceitou a vocês....

Os seis possuídos olham para ela com os olhos arregalados e brancos.

Tohru já imaginava que a amiga poderia saber de alguma coisa, mas nunca tinha comentado com ela sobre aquele assunto.

-Err... Saki-chan....

-Eu já sei do segredo deles. E se eles querem ser meus amigos também, não é justo que eles não saibam do meu...

-COMO ASSIM? SOBRE QUAL SEGREDO ESTÁ FALANDO?

Kyo era o que lhe olhava mais apavorado de todos, afinal ele tinha um segredo que escondia até mesmo da Tohru, que era sobre a sua verdadeira forma. Hanajima levanta a cabeça e olha diretamente para o Kyo, lhe olhando fixamente nos olhos.

-Agora já sei de mais um.

Todos ficam arrepiados mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Tohru segura na mão de Hanajima e percebe o quanto que a garota estava tremendo. Ela sabia as razões para aquela atitude da garota.

#Ela está fazendo exatamente o que a mamãe falou. De não esconder dos amigos o dom que ela tem.#

-Eu posso ouvir as vozes dos pensamentos de vocês....

-Ahhh.... Agora entendi o porque que ficou vermelha na hora que me cumprimentou...

Haru se encostava na cadeira todo calmo e colocando os braços cruzados sob a cabeça, enquanto que os outros não estavam entendendo nada.

-Eu descobri o segredo dos Sohmas pelos pensamentos do Yuki-kun logo no primeiro dia de aula. Eu já sabia de tudo, muito antes do que a Tohru-chan. Não se preocupem que nunca revelarei o segredo de vocês.

-Quer dizer que você sempre soube que a gente era possuído? Sempre soube que eu era o possuído pelo gato e mesmo assim não se afastou da gente e nem quis tirar a Tohru daqui?

-Eu falei quando vim aqui da outra vez, que os Sohmas pareciam ser uma família bastante animada. E que se o ambiente daqui fosse impróprio para a Tohru-chan, que eu iria tomar algumas boas providências.

-É verdade... eu me lembro da senhorita ter dito isso para o Kyo e para mim.

-Por isso que ela me chamou de cão, naquele dia.

-Na verdade eu estava realmente me referindo ao cachorro que estava na varanda naquela hora.

Todos os possuídos voltam a respirar novamente, estavam confusos, nunca tinham imaginado que poderia existir alguém no mundo com o dom de ler mente. Hanajima se segurava para não ler a mente deles naquele momento, tinha medo de descobrir algum pensamento que a deixasse triste ou chateada. Kyo se levanta da mesa e se aproxima da garota.

-Eu quero conversar as sós com você.

Ele sai da cozinha e a garota vai atrás dele indo para o jardim que ficava ao lado da casa. O ar gelado de inverno não incomodava em nada o garoto que vestia apenas uma blusa de malha preta. O vento frio despenteava todo o cabelo da garota, ela colocava as mãos nos bolsos do grosso casaca preto que vestia e olhava para o garoto.

-Por favor, não conte para a Tohru sobre a minha outra forma.

-Eu não contarei.

Kyo não tinha coragem de lhe olhar nos olhos, ele não se chateava tanto por ela saber que ele era o gato, mas sim por saber que ele também era um monstro. A garota olhava para ele, o vento também estava brincando com os seus cabelos laranjas e o garoto olhava um pouco triste para o chão, e ela achou aquela imagem muito agradável.

_#Até que ele é muito bonito.#_

-O que você falou?!

Hanajima havia deixado sem querer um pensamento dela sair, e o garoto levanta a cabeça, e percebe que a garota estava lhe olhando um pouco sem graça.

#O que foi isso agora? Ela falou ou não falou aqui?#

-Você não está com nojo ou medo de mim?

-Não. E você?

-Hehe... Pensei que lia pensamentos...

-Agora eu consigo ler apenas quando eu quero. Graças a Tohru-chan, a Uo-chan, a Dona Kyoko e a minha família, eu finalmente consegui controlar esse poder.

-Tá... Entendi...

Eles escutam o barulho dos dois carros que chegavam na casa e vêem que o Momiji saia correndo da casa em direção dos carros.

-Vem Kyo, Hana-chan.... Vamos... vamos.... Quanto mais rápido formos, mais cedo estaremos lá... Venham.... Venham....

O garoto entra em um dos carros esperando com a porta aberta pelos outros..

Hanajima e o Kyo começam a andar em direção da casa para pegar suas mochilas que já estavam na entrada da casa, mas vêem que os motoristas já estavam colocando as bagagens nos porta-malas dos carros.

-Eles são iguais. Têm as mesmas ondas.

-Do que está falando?

-Do Momiji-kun e da Tohru-chan. E o Yuki-kun e o Hatsuharu-kun também têm umas ondas bem parecidas.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

Hanajima olha para o Kyo e lhe sorri pela primeira vez.

-Eu entendo o que sente.

-Hana-chan, vamos nesse carro. Venha Kyo, venha com a gente também.

Tohru entra no carro onde o Momiji já estava. Hanajima se senta no banco de trás e o Kyo vai no banco da frente ao lado do motorista tentando entender o que a garota queria dizer com aquela conversa de ondas e de se sentir como ele.

No carro da frente entra primeiro o Haru, o Yuki e o Ayame que ocupam o banco de trás e o Shigure vai no banco da frente.

-Sinistra essa amiga da Tohru-kun... Mas eu curti.

-Eu sempre achei que aquela história dela ter esse poder fosse uma mentira.

-Ahahahah.... E o Yuki-kun revela o segredo da maldição pela segunda vez... ahahahah....

-Como consegue rir numa hora dessas Guretti?? E se o Akito-san resolver apagar as memórias dela? Já imaginou o quanto que o meu amado irmão irá sofrer novamente?

-É só a gente não contar para o patriarca. E não teremos problema.

-O Haru-kun tem razão.

-Estou sendo um bom discípulo, não é mesmo Sensei?

-Ahahahah.... Daqui a pouco ficará melhor que o mestre até. Ahhh, Haru-kun, por que a Hana-chan ficou vermelha naquela hora, heim?? O que pensou???

-Só pensei que ela era bonita. Foi só isso.

-Ahahahahha, ainda bem que foi só isso... aahahahahha, imaginou se pensasse outras coisas com ela?... ahahahahah.... Vou tomar cuidado com o que pensar quando estiver do lado dela.... ahahahah

-Oras Guretti, trate de se comportar.

Yuki já não estava escutando o que o Shigure e o seu irmão estavam falando, ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

#Quer dizer que o Haru achou a Hanajima bonita? Se ele acha uma mulher bonita, então isso quer dizer que ele gosta de mulher....#

Yuki sente o peso de um braço em seus ombros e olha para os lados para ver quais dos dois estava o abraçando.

-Será que a aquela garota me passa um pouco do poder dela? Eu queria poder ler a sua mente agora. Se bem, que até posso imaginar...

-O nome dela é Hanajima. E por favor tire o braço daí, Haru.

-Até o nome é bonito, combina com ela mesmo. Ela parece uma flor mesmo.

Yuki olha para o Haru, mas logo volta a olhar para frente e tira o braço do primo dos seus ombros. Ayame que também olhava aquela cena entre os dois garoto vira-se rapidamente com um sorrisinho nos lábios olhando a paisagem.

#Hohoho... sem dúvida alguma, o Haru-kun é discípulo do Guretti...#

**by DonaKyon**


	6. o peso de um pecado

#Aii minha cabeça.... Maldição, não devia ter bebido tudo aquilo.... Aiii como dói.....#

Akito se levantava lentamente para sair do ofuro. Tinha se levantado com uma terrível dor de cabeça conseqüência das três garrafas de saquês quente que havia tomado na noite anterior. Ela se enxuga, veste o quimono e vai para o quarto.

-Como está se sentindo?

-O QUE ....

Akito ia gritar com ele, mas a dor não a permite, o médico que estava a esperando sair do banho sentado na poltrona se levanta ficando em pé na sua frente segurando um copo de água e um medicamento para curar a sua ressaca.

-A sua governanta mandou que me chamasse, ela imaginava que você iria acordar assim.

#Maldita velha intrometida. Não tinha nada que ter chamado ele aqui#

Akito se senta e pega o copo e o remédio da mão do médico e toma sem falar nada.

-Daqui a pouco essa dor de cabeça passará, mas é melhor tentar comer alguma coisa.

-Não quero comer nada.

#Mas por que ela é assim? Por que já levanta com esse humor e me olhando com essa cara?#

Hatori pega o copo da mão da Akito e ela caminha até a cama para se sentar. O rapaz fica a observando por alguns instantes sem falar nada, e depois sentasse ao seu lado na cama.

-Estou realmente preocupado com você. A sua saúde está muito mais instável nos últimos meses e isso deve ter uma forte ligação com o seu lado emocional.

-Está preocupado comigo apenas como um médico, Doutor Hatori?

-Não. Não é apenas como o seu médico, me preocupo como um possuído e também como seu primo.

-Hunf...

Hatori coloca a mão em cima da cabeça da garota e bagunça um pouco mais os seus cabelos.

-Não acredita em mim? Todos nós nos preocupamos com você.

-Só por obrigação.

-Isso sempre foi um peso para você, não é mesmo? Sempre acha que só nos aproximamos por causa da maldição. Por que se sente tão insegura por causa disso? Por que se esquece que os possuídos também são os seus primos?

-Se até a minha mãe não se importa comigo, porque que vocês se importariam?

Hatori sabia muito bem da rejeição da mãe de Akito e da do Momiji pelos filhos, sendo que ele achava ainda mais monstruosa a mãe do Momiji, que havia preferido esquecer o filho. Ele retira a mão da cabeça de Akito e fica lhe olhando. A garota estava com a cabeça baixa olhando para as flores desenhadas no tapete que ficava ao lado da cama.

-Eu me importo com você. Sempre me importei e sempre te vi como se fosse a minha irmã, assim como vejo o Momiji como sendo o meu irmão mais novo.

Ao escutar aquilo, Akito vira um pouco a cabeça e olha para o médico tendo em seu olhar um sentimento que ele não conseguia identificar qual era.

-Irmã? Você me vê como se fosse a sua irmã?

Akito começa a segurar o quimono com as mãos e volta a olhar para as mesmas flores que estava vendo antes.

#Eu não quero que me veja como uma irmã, seu idiota! Não quero nem que me veja apenas como o kamisama e muito menos como o patriarca. Eu quero que me veja como mulher.. Eu não quero ser a sua irmã... eu não quero#

Hatori percebe que a garota estava começando a ficar toda trêmula, ela leva as mãos aos cabelos e começa a puxar.

-EU NÃO QUERO... NÃO QUERO....

-Acalme-se Akito. O que está acontecendo?

O médico a segura pelos ombros e ela fica lhe olhando com raiva.

-Eu não quero ser a SUA IRMÂ.

-Acalme-se, me desculpe. Esqueci que são poucos que sabem do seu segredo. Eu deveria ter falado irmão.

Escutar aquilo só faz com que a garota fique com mais raiva do possuído, e agora passa a lhe olhar cheia de ódio e magoa. Ele fica em dúvida se a soltava ou não. Não sabia o motivo daquele olhar, mas aquilo o estava deixando muito inquieto, por fim ele a solta e se levanta da cama e se inclina na sua frente.

-Me desculpe. Não deveria ter falado isso. Você é o patriarca do clã. E também é o nosso kamisama. Me perdoe por ter sido tão ousado em minhas palavras.

Akito se levanta da cama e fica parada na frente do Hatori, e assim que ele volta a fica com o tronco ereto, ela lhe dá um forte tapa no rosto.

-SEU IDIOTA.... SOME DA MINHA FRENTE. FORA DAQUI! FORAAAA.... FORAAAA...

-Akito...

-SOME DA MINHA FRENTE HATORI.... VÁ EMBORAAAA.....

Akito puxava novamente os seus próprios cabelos com muito mais força dessa vez enquanto gritava. Ela estava muito descontrolada e Hatori a olhava sem saber o que fazer. Imediatamente se recorda da outra vez que ele a tinha visto daquele jeito. Tinha sido justamente quando ele foi lhe pedir permissão para se casar e que ela tinha lhe deixado quase cego. A própria Akito estava com medo de se aproximar dele, já sabia que não conseguia se controlar quando ficava naquele estado, ela sentasse no chão chorando e ainda puxando os cabelos.

-SAI DAQUI HATORIII.... VAI EMBORAAAA.....

O possuído fica olhando para a garota, queria se aproximar dela, mas estava cheio de receio.

-NÃO FICA PARADO AÍ! VÁ EMBORA ANTES QUE EU TE MACHUQUE NOVAMENTE!

_Mesmo sentindo ainda muito receio o médico se abaixa e se aproxima de Akito. O coração da garota começa a bater ainda mais rápido e ela não consegue se segurar, ela o puxa pela gravata e o beija. Hatori se mantinha com os olhos abertos e não conseguia corresponder ao beijo de Akito, que o beijava em meio as lágrimas. Sentia-se ainda mais triste por não ter o seu beijo retribuído pelo rapaz, ela se afasta e o abraça, deixando a sua camisa molhada com as suas lágrimas._

_-Como nunca percebeu?? Como pode ter ignorado por todos esses anos os meus sentimentos por você? _

_Hatori escuta aquela frase como se tivesse levado um grande choque. Nunca tinha suspeitado que Akito tivesse qualquer tipo de sentimento por ele, e na verdade ele sempre tinha imaginado que ela não era capaz de amar ninguém. Ele continuava sendo abraçado por ela, mas não conseguia lhe abraçar._

_Tudo o que mais desejava naquele momento era ser abraçada por ele, mas aquele abraço não veio. Ela o solta e lhe olha. Hatori mantinha-se com o olhar na parede, mas ao perceber que a garota o estava olhando ele abaixa o seu olhar até o dela. _

_-Eu te odeio. Como poderia amar uma pessoa como você? Graças a você não pude ficar com a mulher que eu amo. Eu te odeio. _

_Aquele olhar frio e distante dela e aquela voz tão imparcial só fizeram com que o desespero de Akito aumentasse ainda mais. Ela estava extremamente confusa e assustada, não sabia se chorava, se gritava, se o agredia, um turbilhão de sentimentos estavam a ponto de explodirem dentro de seu coração naquele momento. _

_Hatori a olhava de uma maneira muito mais fria agora e abria lentamente as suas mãos, enquanto que a Akito abaixava a sua cabeça se segurando ao máximo para não chorar._

_-AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH_

_As altas gargalhadas do possuído faz com que o patriarca levante a cabeça para lhe olhar, o médico não conseguia parar de rir, e conforme ria caminhava até a cama, onde se senta por não agüentar a dor na barriga de tanto que estava rindo._

_-Do que está rindo?_

_-AHAHAHHAHAHAH.... DO QUE ACHA QUE ESTOU RINDO? AHAHAHAHHAHA... É DESSA DECLARAÇÃO ESTUPIDA QUE ME FEZ AGORA..... AHAHAHHAHAHA..... _

_Akito não consegue segurar por mais tempo as lágrimas que estavam em seus olhos e ela começa a chorar enquanto tampava com muita força os seus ouvidos para não escutar as gargalhadas do Hatori._

_-AHAHAHHAHAH.... VOCÊ CHEGOU MESMO A IMAGINAR QUE EU PODERIA SENTIR ALGUMA COISA POR VOCÊ?? AHAHAHHAAHHA.... SÓ PODE SER UMA PIADA ISSO.... COMO EU IRIA AMAR UMA PESSOA HORRIVEL E FEIA COMO VOCÊ? COMO PODERIA AMAR ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ, DEPOIS DE TER AMADA UMA LINDA MULHER COMO A KANA?..... AHAHAHAHAHAH_

_-Pára... pára de rir... pára...._

_Ela estava toda encolhida no chão e mesmo tampando ao máximo que podia os seus ouvidos ainda consegui escutar as risadas dele. Hatori vê que ao seu lado tinha algumas almofadas e começa a atacar em direção da garota enquanto continuava rindo. Uma das almofadas a atingem de leve no braço esquerdo e ela olha para o possuído que agora estava deitado na cama e rindo sem parar._

_-AHAHAHAHAH... FALA QUE ISSO FOI UMA PIADA..... É CLARO QUE VOCÊ NÃO AMA NINGUÉM..... AHAHAHAHHAHA..... POR QUE SE ISSO FOR VERDADE EU SÓ TENHO UMA RESPOSTA PARA TE DAR.... __AHAHAHAHHAHAHA..... ME DESCULPE AKITO-SAN, MAS EU TE ODEIOOOOO..... AHAHAHAHHAHAHA_

_-PÁRA... PÁRA DE RIR!!!! _

_Ela pega a almofada e corre para a cama se sentando sob o corpo do médico e coloca a grande almofada branca sob o rosto do médico enquanto gritava para ele parar de rir. O médico por mais que tentasse se levantar não conseguia e nem tinha forças para tirar o patriarca de cima dele. Ela ia apertando cada vez mais a almofada em seu rosto, certa de que ele ainda estava dando aquelas altas gargalhadas._

_-EU SEMPRE TE AMEI. ISSO NÃO É NENHUMA PIADA. ESSE É O MEU MAIOR SOFRIMENTO. EU SEMPRE TE AMEI...._

_Akito não conseguia perceber o que estava fazendo, e a cada segundo apertava ainda mais a almofada e chorava com os olhos fechados, até que ela finalmente deixa de escutar as gargalhadas dele, e abre os olhos. Quando olha para o possuído vê que ele não estava respirando mais e que o seu rosto estava cheio de sangue._

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO.........

-Akito-san.

Akito sente o forte abraço do médico, mas não consegue entender o que estava acontecendo, ela olhava pelo canto dos olhos para o rosto do possuído a procura de algum sinal de sangue, mas não encontrava nada. Hatori a deixa de abraça-la, mas fica ainda sentado na cama ao seu lado.

-Estava muito preocupado. Você ficou desacordada por mais de três horas.

-A minha cabeça está doendo muito.... O que aconteceu?? Cadê o sangue que estava em seu rosto??

Ela tocava levemente com as pontas dos dedos no rosto do rapaz, e o médico segura em sua mão.

-Você deve ter tido algum pesadelo. Eu não estou machucado.

Ao escutar aquilo, Akito fecha os olhos e algumas lágrimas começam a sair pelo canto dos seus olhos molhando o travesseiro. Ainda segurando em sua mão direita, o médico passa suavemente as pontas dos dedos, pela trilha deixada pelas lágrimas.

-Ainda bem.... Ainda bem que eu não te machuquei novamente.... Ainda bem que eu não te.....

A voz de Akito saia como se fosse um sussurro no meio das lágrimas, mas o médico a escuta, e só então ele percebe o quanto que o patriarca se martirizava durante todos aqueles anos por ter o ferido naquele dia.

#Acredito que de todos nós, ela foi a que mais se machucou e é a que mais sofre por causa daquele dia.#

Hatori seca as suas lágrimas, sem falar nada, não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para aquele momento, mas sentia em seu peito uma grande vontade de tirar todo aquele sofrimento da vida do patriarca.

**b****y DonaKyon**


	7. Final de semana nas Termas

-GO-ME-NA-SAIII GO-ME-NA-SAIII GO-ME-NA-SAIIIIIIIIIII. Não sabia que os jovens Shigure e Ayame viriam tambémmmmm.... GO-ME-NA-SAIIIIIIIIIII

A mulher estava de joelhos na frente do carro implorando na frente dos dois.

-Ninguém da sede me falou que viriam também. GO-ME-NA-SAIIIIIIIIIII GO-ME-NA-SAIIIIIIIIIII acabei de alugar a suíte favorita de vocês dois.... GO-ME-NA-SAIIIIIIIIIII

-Não precisa se desculpar tanto assim... Né Guretti??

-Claro claro.... basta que no próximo final de semana ela esteja pronta para nos receber e é claro tudo por conta da nossa querida Okami.

-Sério mesmo Guretti?? Me daria a enorme felicidade de passar dois finais de semana no paraíso?

Shigure se ajoelha na sua frente e segura a sua mão direita lhe beijando suavemente.

-Basta-me ficar ao seu lado que já estou no paraíso, mesmo que estejamos no inferno.

-Peraí Sensei. Fala novamente essa última frase para eu anotar aqui no meu caderno. Essa frase vale ouro, veja só a cara que o seu irmão está fazendo Yuki.... Vamos tentar também?

Yuki nem se dá ao trabalho de olhar para os três e vai cumprimentar a Okami.

-Yuki-kun, já reservei a terma número 7 apenas para o senhor. O Hatori-kun me contou que voltou a apresentar problemas de saúde. Verá que após esse final de semana será um novo garoto.

#Tenho as minhas dúvidas, se ficarei realmente bem passando o final de semana aqui.#

-E a sua saúde, Okami-san?

-Coff.... coffff.... coffff.... estou melhor..... cofff cofff.... E os outros??? cofff coffff

-Creio que já estão chegando também.

-Então vamos entrar.... Cofff....

A mulher começa a caminhar para a recepção com o Yuki atrás dela, deixando os outros três lá fora.

-Não vai correr atrás de meu amado irmãozinho, Haru-kun?

-Não. Vou esperar os outros chegarem.

Shigure e Ayame olham-se entre si e depois para o Haru.

-Não vai me dizer que ficou realmente interessado naquela garota.

-Hehehe.... Não Sensei. Fiquei apenas curioso...

-Oras, curioso com o quê, Haru-kun?

-Com uma coisa, mas não é nada demais, não.

Haru sentasse no chão e cruza as pernas, deixando os dois ainda mais curiosos.

-Será que o Haru-kun está naquela fase pela qual a gente passou?

-Você está se referindo aquela de quando entramos no colegial e fomos nós três para a casa daquelas formosas e prestativas damas?

-Sim, quando o Haa-san perdeu a aquela aposta e teve que pagar tudo....

-Hohohoho... Até hoje o pobre do Tori-san não sabe que você trapaceou naquela aposta... hohoho...

-Mas foi tudo para uma boa causa. Se não tivesse feito aquilo, acredito que o nosso querido doutor só ia conhecer o maravilhoso corpo humano em suas aulas de anatomia da faculdade.

Os dois possuídos caminhavam enquanto conversavam em direção da recepção da terma, e logo depois o outro carro surge e o Hatsuharu se levanta do chão. Kyo desce e olha para o Haru, mas logo depois vira o rosto e começa a caminhar, passando sem falar nada ao seu lado. Haru olha para ele, mas também não fala nada. Hanajima desce do carro e fica a espera da Tohru e do Momiji, mas percebe que as ondas do Kyo estavam um pouco mais tristes agora.

#Será que ele entendeu o que eu falei naquela hora?#

Hanajima percebe que o garoto estava olhando para ela, e lhe olha, o possuído fica um pouco sem jeito com o olhar dela para ele, mas se mantém em pé a espera de que ela passe por ele. A garota começa a caminhar antes mesmo que a Tohru e o Momiji saíssem do carro e fica os esperando ao lado dele.

-O que quer me perguntar?

-Não leu o meu pensamento?

-Não preciso. Está bem claro em seu olhar que quer me perguntar alguma coisa.

-Quero mesmo.... Mas seria mais fácil para mim, se me poupasse de fazer a pergunta.

Hanajima dá um pequeno sorriso com os lábios, aquela era a primeira vez que uma pessoa não se incomodava com o fato dela ler a sua mente.

A garota lê os pensamentos do possuído por poucos segundos.

-Me desculpe, mas eu não posso ver o futuro.

-Mas poderia pelo menos me falar o que passa na cabeça deles?

-Acho que isso não é o correto.

O garoto passa os braços atrás da cabeça e lhe olha novamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Algo me dizia que essa seria a sua resposta. Só poderia ser amiga da Tohru-kun mesmo.

-Sim... #Acho que é só isso que eu posso ser dela.#

Momiji e Tohru caminham até eles de mãos dadas, fato que chama a atenção do possuído que fica olhando fixamente nas duas mãos até chegarem onde eles estavam.

-Você não toma jeito mesmo, né seu coelho?

-Nhoooo.... Do que está falando Haru-kun?

-Não acha que a Tohru-kun não fica envergonhada com esse seu comportamento?

-Não se preocupe, Hatsuharu-kun. Como o Momiji-kun é apenas um menininho não tem problema algum...

-Tohru-chan, o Momiji é apenas um ano mais novo do que você.

A garota olha para Hanajima, e depois para o menino ao seu lado, e depois volta a olhar para a amiga.

-.....

-A Tohru-chan não sabia a minha idade?

Conforme ia se lembrando dos vários abraços, dos dois beijos, da noite anterior quando dormiram na mesma cama, de quase ter visto o garoto pelado no seu quarto, dos dois de mãos dadas, a garota ia ficando roxa de vergonha.

-Está na cara dela que não sabia.

-Me desculpe Tohru-chan.... Eu achei que o Kyo-kun ou o Yuki-kun tinham lhe contado. AAHHHH... Então a Tohru-chan ainda não está sabendo que o Haru e eu iremos estudar na escola de vocês a partir da semana que vêm?

Hanajima olha para o garoto e depois abaixa a cabeça em silêncio.

-O QUE?? OS SENHORES IRÃO ESTUDAR CONOSCO?

-Sim, sim... o Haru quer ficar perto do Yuki e eu quero ficar perto da Tohru-chan.

Momiji conforme ia falando aproximava a sua bochecha da dela, e na hora que encosta a sua pele na dela, ele percebe o quanto que a garota estava com a pele quente de tão vermelha que tinha ficado.

-Está vendo só? Olha como a pobre da Tohru-kun ficou.

-Nhaa.... Ela fica ainda mais linda assim toda envergonhadinha... Não fica assim não Tohru-chan... Eu ainda sou mais baixo que você, então não tem problema algum, eu continuo sendo o mesmo menininho de antes.

-Mas... mas....

-Ele tem razão Tohru-chan. O Momiji-kun continua sendo o mesmo de antes. Não devem mudar a maneira que se tratavam antes.

-ISSO MESMO.... VAMOS CONTINUAR DORMINDO JUNTOS E AGORA VAMOS TOMAR UM BANHO JUNTOS TAMBÉM...

#Ele não precisa abusar tanto assim.#

-Eu também acho.

Saki não consegue nem olhar para os três, mas o único que tinha escutado o pensamento dela era o Haru. Momiji havia puxado a Tohru pela mão e a levado para dentro da Terma. Os dois ainda estavam parados do lado de fora quando o Yuki se aproxima da porta da entrada para falar com a Tohru, e olha rapidamente na direção onde estava o Haru e a Saki.

#Foi por isso que ele quis ficar lá fora. O que será que eles estão falando?#

-MAS EU QUERO DORMIR COM A TOHRU-CHAN... EU QUERO.... EU QUEROOOO....

-GO-ME-NA-SAIII GO-ME-NA-SAIII. Mas já preparemos um quarto para cada um dos senhores.

-MAS EU QUEROOOOO....

-Deixa de ser mimado seu coelho safado. Já não bastou ter dormido com ela na noite passada?

Todos os possuídos estavam na recepção. Kyo era o que mais estava sem paciência de todos eles, e estava sentado no sofá do canto um pouco isolado dos demais que estavam em pé no hall de entrada esperando pelos demais.

-A Tohru-chan pode ficar com medo de dormir sozinha.

-Essa daí já dormiu em uma barraca no meio do mato cheio de lagartas. Acha mesmo que ela ficará com medo?

-Tadinha da Tohru-chan... Eu nunca mais vou deixar que você durma em uma barraca cheia de lagartas... Eu irei te proteger sempre.

Momiji se aproxima da garota lhe dá um pequeno e inocente beijo em seus lábios e lhe abre um lindo sorriso quando nota o quanto que a Tohru estava envergonhada e lhe abrace, se transformando num pequeno coelho em seus braços.

**By DonaKyon**


	8. Ainda na chegada a termas

Um olhar um pouco mais triste toma conta dos olhos de Hanajima, mas nenhum dos possuídos ou a sua amiga, que estavam presentes naquela recepção o percebem. A garota abaixa a cabeça se afastando um pouco do grupo que estava rindo devido aquele ato feito sem pensar pelo possuído do espírito do coelho enquanto que o Kyo esbracejava, e se encosta em uma das janelas que davam para um belo jardim.

#Eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer algum dia. Os meus sentimentos por ela nunca seriam retribuídos da mesma maneira…. Mas mesmo assim…. Mesmo assim me sinto um pouco triste…#

Hanajima levanta a cabeça e olha na direção onde o possuído pelo gato estava sentado e que ainda gritava com o coelho no colo da garota.

#Qualquer um que o veja assim irá dizer que ele está com ciúmes da Tohru-chan. Esse é o peso do meu dom, saber o que realmente cada um pensa e sente em relação aos outros. Eu conheço o que de fato cada um realmente é. Eu consigo ver o quanto que os seres humanos são uns monstros, e gostaria que o Kyo visse isso também, que ele percebesse que existem monstros muito piores do que aquele que ele se transforma.#

Tohru ainda estava muito envergonhada e confusa, não sabia se aquilo poderia ser considerado como o seu primeiro beijo ou não, mas como todos estavam rindo ela tentava sorrir também, ainda não conseguia ver que o Momiji era apenas um ano mais novo do que ela, sentia que ele era apenas um menininho e que tinha lhe beijado sem a menor malícia.

-Venha seu coelho safado. Você irá dormir no meu quarto.

Kyo segura o Mojimi pelo pescoço o tirando do colo da garota, enquanto o coelho protestava com choros e agitando as quatros patas nos ares.

-MAASSS EU NÃO QUERO DORMIR COM VOCÊ…. QUEROOOO FICAR COM A TOHRU-CHANNN…..

-Eu não quero nem saber o que você quer. Irá dormir comigo e ponto final.

O garoto passa ao lado da Hanajima com o coelho em sua mão direita mas não a olha, indo direto para o corredor que levava aos quartos.

-GOMENASAIII…. EU NÃO QUERIA CAUSAR TODA ESSA CONFUSÃO…GOMENASAIIII…. EU SOU UMA PÉSSIMA OKAMI….. EU DEVERIA TER IMAGINADO QUE O MOMIJI-KUN IRIA QUERER DOMIR COM A SUA NAMORADINHA….

-NÃOOOO…. EU… EUU…. NÃO SOU A NAMORADA DELE…

Tohru agitava os braços e a cabeça para todos os lados, o que só fazia com que a cena ficasse ainda mais cómica para o Shigure e o Ayame, que agora riam ainda mais. Yuki olhava-os com um olhar tão gelado quanto o seu nome, mas que era ignorado pelos dois.

#Por que será que esses dois se divertem tanto as custas do constrangimento dos outros. Não percebem o quanto que a Honda-chan está envergonhada com a situação? #

-Okami-san, por favor, eu estou um pouco cansado. Poderia me mostrar onde é o meu quarto?

-Claro Claro… O Yuki-kun irá dividir o quarto com o Haru-kun, assim como faziam antigamente, imagino que ainda são grandes amigos.

Yuki sente uma vontade de olhar para o seu lado esquerdo onde estava o Haru mas nem tem tempo, em instante ele sente que o chão estava faltando de baixo dos seus pés e sente que está nos braços do primo como se fosse uma jovem princesa no colo de seu belo samurai.

-O que está fazendo, Haru?

-Ué?! Não disse que estava cansado?

-Sim!

-Então. Vou te levar para o nosso quarto.

Yuki nem tem tempo para lhe responder, e o garoto sai com ele pelos braços atrás da Okami, deixando o som das altas gargalhadas de Shigure e Ayame na recepção da Termas.

-Ahahaha, esse Haru é impagável… ahahahhaha….. Ele consegue deixar qualquer cena muito cómica mesmo…. Ahaahahah…. Onde já se viu sair com o Yuki nos braços daquele jeito?

-Hohohoho… Está sendo um grande sensei, Guretti. Ele até se parece com você quando era mais novo…. Hohohoho

Shigure se aproxima de Ayame e o pega no colo, mas não com a mesma facilidade com que fez o Hatsuharu.

-Eu também irei te levar para o nosso quarto da mesma maneira, cariño.

-Ohhh, mon cherry… Estar em seus braços é como estar nas nuvens… Me leve ao paraíso assim…

-Se prepare para ir e voltar varias vezes essa noite….

As duas garotas se olham enquanto que o escritor desaparece pelo corredor com o primo nos braços.

-Eles são sempre assim Tohru-chan?

-Sim sim.. O senhor Shigure e o senhor Ayame adoram fazer essa brincadeirinha entre eles.

-Sei…. Acho que é melhor levarmos as nossas bagagens para o nosso quarto.

-Sim.

Tohru pega a bagagem e começa a caminhar com a amiga atrás.

-Obrigada Hana-chan. Obrigada por confiar nos Sohmas.

-Se você confia neles, eu sei que posso confiar também.

Tohru se vira ainda caminhando e dando um lindo sorriso para a amiga. Aquele era o sorriso que ela conhecia tão bem, um sorriso de agradecimento tão sincero que parecia ser a coisa mais valiosa do mundo.

**By DonaKyon**


	9. Ela sabe o meu segredo

Kyo assim que entra no quarto quase que ao mesmo tempo joga o coelho sob o futton que estava a sua esquerda e joga as mochilas no chão a sua direita, e se senta no futton ao lado de onde o pequeno possuído estava.

-VOCÊ É MUITO MALVADO, KYO….

-Fica quieto coelho. Onde já se viu querer dormir no mesmo quarto que uma garota? Você está ficando tão sem-vergonha como aquele cão safado e o boi lesado.

-Aposto que você está apaixonado pela Tohru-chan. É por isso que não quer me deixar dormir com ela. Mas saiba que eu gosto dela também.

-EU NÃO GOSTO DAQUELA LESADA!!! APENAS NÃO É CERTO VOCÊ DORMIR COM ELA.

**BOUNFF**

-Não gosta dela mesmo?

Momiji não se importa nem um pouco pelo fato de está nu e conforme ia perguntando vai se aproximando do Kyo que a cada passo dado pelo primo dava dois para trás até que fica encostado na parede com o Momiji bem perto dele.

-NÃO GOSTO NÃO! E SAI DE PERTO DE MIM….

-Eih Kyo… Você sabe se a Tohru-chan tem algum namorado no colégio?

-NÃO!! E JÁ FALEI PARA SAIR DE PERTO, SEU COELHO SEM-VERGONHA.

Momiji se afasta um pouco mas se sentando nu no futton onde o Kyo iria dormir cruzando as perna e os braços e fazendo uma cara muito pensativa.

-Mas será que ela gosta de alguém?

-COMO É QUE EU VOU SABER?! E TRATE DE IR SE SENTAR PELADO NO SEU FUTTON E NÃO NO MEU!!!

-Hummm….

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ESCUTANDO?? VÁ SE SENTAR EM OUTRO LUGAR!!!!

-Eih Kyo, você acha que a Tohru-chan se apaixonaria por qual tipo de garoto?

-COMO É QUE EU VOU SABER DISSO???? E JÁ CHEGA!!!!

Kyo em poucos segundos se levanta e puxa o futton de baixo do garoto, mandando-o para o outro lado do quarto, fazendo com que o garoto caia com o bumbum para cima e o queixo no chão.

-BUAAAAAA….. BUAAAAA….. CERTAMENTE ELA NÃO SE APAIXONARIA POR ALGUEM COMO VOCÊ…. BUAAAAA…

-E MUITO MENOS POR UM BEBÊ CHORÃO COMO VOCÊ!!!!

-Acha mesmo?!

Momiji em segundos estava em pé e novamente em cima do Kyo sem se importar de estar pelado ainda e lhe olhando sem nenhuma lágrima nos olhos.

Uma pequena veia do lado da testa esquerda do Kyo se enche de sangue ficando visivelmente nítida para qualquer um que o visse.

-GRUUUUUUUAAA. JÁ FALEI PARA NÃO SE APROXIMAR DE MIM DESSE JEITO SEU COELHO MALDITO.

-E eu?? Posso me aproximar assim de você?

A voz do Haru vem da divisão que estava justamente ao lado da cama do Kyo e que estava sendo aberta lentamente enquanto o garoto ia falando. No quarto ao lado ficava o dele e do Yuki. Kyo foi olhando meio que em câmera lenta em direção da voz e arregalando os olhos conforme fazia o movimento.

-VIVA…. SOMOS VIZINHOS DE QUARTO……. CADÊ O YUKI-KUN????

-Ele foi até a cozinha pegar um pouco de água e não quis a minha companhia.

-O que ele falou quando lhe disse que vamos estudar todos juntos agora?

-Hummm…. Eu ainda não contei para ele isso… Ou será que contei???

-OQUUUUEEEE????? VOCÊS DOIS VÃO ESTUDAR COM A GENTE??? E TRATE DE IR COLOCAR UMA ROUPA LOGO, SEU COELHO SEM VERGONHA.

Kyo faz uma menção de correr atrás do Momiji para lhe bater novamente, mas é detido pelo Haru que em instante se coloca na sua frente já sem a camiseta que vestia antes.

-Será que prefere me ver nu ao invés dele?

Haru tenta segurar no queixo do Kyo mas o garoto é mais rápido e se afasta dele, sem que o primo perceba que ele estava um pouco envergonhado com aquela pergunta e com aquela aproximação dele.

-GRUUUUUAAA SEU BOI LESADO E SAFADO. VOLTA PARA O SEU QUARTO E ME DEIXA EM PAZ.

-Acho que o Kyo prefere ver aquela amiga da Tohru-chan pelada.

-O QUEEEE???…… É ÉÉÉ É CLARO QUE NÃO É ISSO. EU EU NÃO QUERO VER NINGUÉM PELADO. ENTENDERAM?

-Hummm… Por que não? Eu não me importaria de ver aquela amiga e a Tohru-kun peladas.

_CRASCHH_

Os três garotos olham em direção da porta do quarto onde estavam hospedados o Haru e o Yuki, e encontram o possuído pelo espírito do rato um pouco pálido e com um copo quebrado aos seus pés.

Yuki se abaixa rapidamente para começar a catar os cacos de vidros.

-Apenas escorregou da minha mão.

O garoto cata os cacos, sem olhar para os outros e tentando ajuntar os cacos com rapidez ao ver que o Haru estava se abaixando para ajuda-lo, ele acaba se cortando.

-AIII…

-Você se machucou Yuki.

Haru segura a mão do primo levando até a sua boca o dedo que estava sangrando e chupando a ferida, mas o Yuki logo puxa a mão e fica a segurando, mas não olha para o Haru que estava ajoelhado na sua frente, mas o possuído pelo boi percebe que o primo estava com um aspecto um pouco bravo.

# A minha vontade é de mandar ele chupar o dedo da Hanajima e da Honda. O que acabei de pensar? Elas não têm culpa de nada. A culpa é desse aí. Eu não entendo o Haru, ele fala que gosta de mim, mas se interessa por garotas.#

-Yuki-kun?!

-Ahn?

O garoto volta a realidade quando escuta o seu nome e vê que o Momiji, que ainda permanecia nu, estava parado na sua frente.

-Perguntei se está doendo…..

-Não. Já estou bem.

O garoto se levanta do chão e entra no seu lado do quarto fechando rapidamente a divisão que separava os quartos enquanto que o Kyo se mantém do seu lado sem falar uma única palavra apenas olhando para os outros dois que ficaram no mesmo lado que ele.

-O que será que aconteceu com o Yuki-kun? Não achou que ele estava estranho Haru-kun?

-Hummm… Pelo visto ficou bravo com alguma coisa…

-Eih Kyo… O que fez para o Yuki-kun ficar bravo, heim??

-EU NÃO FIZ NADA. ELE NÃO FALOU QUE CAIU O COPO DA MÃO DELE?

-Vamos tomar um banho juntos com as meninas Haru-kun?

Kyo ao perceber que o Momiji já nem estava ligando para o que ele estava falando e ainda estava fazendo uma proposta daquela para o outro possuído.

-Hummm…. Até que é uma ideia legal.

#Chega! Cansei! Não vou falar mais nada. Vou deixar que a Hanajima use as tais ondas nesses dois aí.#

O garoto se senta no futton e não prestando mais para a conversa dos dois começa a se lembrar da colega de classe.

#O que ela quis dizer com aquele "Eu entendo o que sente?" E que história de ondas era aquela?? Eu vou perguntar para aquela maluca o que ela quis dizer com isso.#

-No que está pensando agora?

Kyo sente o peso do corpo do Haru nas suas costas.

-Não te interessa. Vai lá para a sua princesa. Aposto que ele está chorando atrás da divisão.

-O Yuki não iria chorar por causa de um simples corte.

-Você conhece muito bem o rato, não é mesmo?

-O conheço tanto quanto te conheço. E vamos lá… Vamos tomar um banho com as garotas.

Haru se leva e puxa o Kyo pelo braço para que ele fique de pé também.

-Vocês são retardados ou o que? Acham mesmo que poderão tomar banho na mesma piscina que as garotas?

-Podemos sim seu bobinho. Basta que a gente fique vestido com um shorts e elas com um biquini e tudo bem. Veja Kyo, eu já estou até vestido com o meu.

Kyo olha para o shorts branco cheio de coelhos amarelos desenhados que o Momiji já estava vestido.

#Quando foi que esse daí voltou ao normal?#

-Toma vista esse daqui.

O possuído pelo boi joga na cara do Kyo uma das bermudas que estava na mochila do garoto.

-Quem foi que te deu permissão para mexer nas minhas coisas?

-Humm… Sei lá… Vão indo para a terma mista, que eu vou trocar de roupa e chamar o Yuki.

Haru achou mais sensato sair pela porta dessa vez, sabia que o Yuki iria ficar bravo com ele, caso ele fosse pela divisão.

-Anda logo Kyo… Eu já vou avisar as meninas para irem para lá.

Momiji sai correndo do quarto deixando o possuído sozinho.

#Porque será que esses dois decidem tudo pelos outros? Que droga!!! É claro que aquele boi lesado não me conhece…. Ele nem imagina o que passa por dentro de mim…. #

_-Eu entendo o que se__nte_

Kyo sente um forte arrepio nas costas e se senta no futton segurando firmemente a bermuda com as duas mão.

#A Hanajima leu os meus pensamentos… Ela sabe de tudo….#

Kyo rapidamente começa a tirar a camiseta preta e a calça caqui vestindo a bermuda e saindo correndo do quarto.

**b****y DonaKyon**


	10. o ciúmes de Yuki

Yuki estava colocando um curativo no dedo ferido quando o Haru entra no quarto, o garoto resolve se aproximar um pouco sem jeito do primo ficando ao seu lado.

-Quer que ligue para o Hatori-san?

-Não seja ridículo. Chamar o Hatori por causa de uma besteira dessas.

Yuki se vira de costas para o Haru para catar os papéis da embalagem do curativo, mas o possuído se aproxima e lhe fala baixinho perto do ouvido.

-Por que está tão bravo?

-Eu… eu não estou bravo.

O garoto tenta controlar o arrepio provocado pela voz do Haru em seu ouvido mas não obtém muito sucesso.

-Eu sei que está.

-Se sabe então tente adivinhar o porque.

-Humm… Você queria dormir sozinho aqui no quarto?

#Eu não acredito que ele não percebeu o motivo real de eu estar assim.#

Yuki se afasta do garoto sem dizer uma palavra caminhando em direção da sua mala fingindo que estava a procura de alguma coisa. Hatsuharu fica o observando enquanto coçava a cabeça tentando entender o porquê daquele silêncio.

#Mas porque estou tão irritado assim? Só por que ele falou que quer ver a Honda e a Hanajima peladas? Isso é o normal. Somos homens, é natural que queiramos ver mulheres peladas….. Tudo bem que eu não tinha pensado nisso antes, mas… mas isso é o natural. É assim que tem que ser. Eu também quero ver as duas…..#

Yuki nem tem tempo para terminar o pensamento, pois logo fica super vermelho de vergonha e o Haru coloca a mão em sua testa para verificar a sua temperatura.

-O que está fazendo?

-Vendo se está com febre, está vermelho como um pimentão.

-Eu… eu não estou não.

-É, sua temperatura parece estar normal. Então vamos tomar um banho com as meninas, o Momiji e o Kyo já devem estar lá.

-OQUEEEE???? ELAS TOPARAM FICAR PELADAS???

-Humm… Será que se a gente pedir elas ficam?

-MAS POR QUE QUER VER TANTO ASSIM AS DUAS PELADAS?

-Curiosidade. Gosto de ver o corpo humano.

Yuki não sabia se com aquela resposta ele estava sendo sincero ou sarcástico o que só faz com que a sua raiva fique ainda maior.

-Quer dizer que tanto faz? Você quer ver qualquer um pelado, não se importa se for homem ou mulher.

-Se for um corpo bonito, tanto faz.

#Tanto faz? Como assim tanto faz?? Eu não quero ver as garotas peladas.#

O possuído pelo rato vai se sentando lentamente no futton quando percebe no que havia acabado se pensar.

-O que foi, Yuki??

Haru sentasse ao lado do Yuki e o garoto lhe olha como se tivesse visto um fantasma, estava branco e com os olhos arregalados. Haru fica apenas o observando por uns segundos mas depois continua a conversa.

-Vai me dizer que já viu a Tohru-kun pelada e que ela nem é grande coisa assim? Ela parecia ter um corpo bem legal.

-É CLARO QUE NUNCA A VI PELADA, E NEM…..

Yuki coloca a mão na boca quando percebe o que estava a ponto de dizer.

-E nem???

-E nem nada!! E duvido que elas topem tomar banho com vocês.

-Mas vamos para a piscina mista, então não haverá problema, elas estarão de maios e a gente de bermuda.

-Hunf, pelo visto está querendo mesmo ficar junto com as garotas.

Haru olha para o lado e vê que o primo tinha dito aquilo olhando para a parede que estava a sua frente, e segura o queixo do garoto forçando-o delicadamente a lhe olhar.

-Isso por um acaso é ciúmes?

Yuki fica completamente roxo de vergonha, não só por causa da pergunta, mas também devido a aproximação do rosto do primo com o dele. Ele segura na mão do Haru e a tira dali do seu queixo. Apesar do contato ser por poucos segundos ele sente o quanto que a mão do garoto estava quente e a dele fria e volta a olhar para a parede.

-Não seja ridículo, Haru. É claro que não tenho ciúmes da Honda-san e nem da Hanajima-san.

-Estou lhe perguntado se está com ciúmes de mim.

Yuki já havia entendido que era essa a pergunta, mas não queria nem imaginar aquela possibilidade.

-Ahahahhah…. Estou começando a concordar com o Shigure, você deveria ser um comediante… Isso foi uma piada, não é mesmo?

-Eu não tenho vergonha de admitir que tenho ciúmes de você.

-Pára com isso Haru! Pára! Se tivesse ciúmes de mim, não iria querer ver as garotas peladas.

-Então é por isso que está bravo. Só por que falei que queria ver as garotas peladas?

-É… É claro que não é por isso! E Eu… eu não estou bravo.

Hatsuharu segura na mão do Yuki e entrelaça os dedos. Yuki sente no mesmo instante que o calor da mão do primo invade e domina o frio de sua própria mão, ele lhe olha e o Haru se aproxima ainda mais de seu rosto.

-Eu já te disse. Você é a pessoa mais especial para mim. Se me pedir, não verei a mais ninguém pelado, os meus olhos só irão enxergar a você.

O coração do Yuki dispara e por um instante tem a certeza de que o Hatsuharu iria lhe beijar como o Momiji havia feito com a Tohru, mas o Haru apenas encosta a sua cabeça em seu ombro e aperta um pouco mais a sua mão na dele.

-Se quiser, a gente pode ficar apenas aqui. Eu vim por sua causa, e quero fazer apenas aquilo que quiser fazer.

O perfume do cabelo branco de Haru invadem as narinas de Yuki e ele sente que o seu corpo estava todo arrepiado, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma pontinha de decepção pelo fato do Haru não ter imitado o gesto do Momiji com a Tohru.

**by DonaKyon**


	11. altos pensamentos de Kyo e Hana

Kyo chega todo ofegante na parte dos fundos da terma, onde ficava a piscina natural mista abrindo a porta de uma vez e com muita força, mas não encontra ninguém por lá.

#Será que estão em outra piscina? Mas tenho certeza que a mista é essa, as outras são separadas. Aquele coelho não deve ter entrado na parte reservada apenas para as meninas.#

-Viva… o Kyo já está aqui.

O som da voz do garoto vem do corredor que levava para a terma mista, e possuído olha para trás e vê que ele estava chegando junto com a Tohru e a Hanajima. Kyo olha diretamente para a colega de classe, mas essa nem percebe, continuando a conversar com a Tohru e o Momiji.

#Como é que eu irei perguntar isso para ela? Eu sei que ela já sabe, mas não tenho coragem de tocar no assunto… Que droga!!!!! O que eu faço agora?#

Os três passam pelo garoto que ainda estava parado na porta, sendo que a que passa mais perto dele é justamente a Hanajima. Apesar de estar conversando tranquilamente com a amiga, Tohru ainda estava um pouco confusa devido ao beijo que tinha recebido a pouco do Momiji, e não havia nem tocado nesse assunto com a Hanajima. Na verdade, elas haviam tido pouco tempo livre para conversarem. Foi o tempo de chegar no quarto, tirar as roupas das malas, coloca-las no armário, sentarem nos futtons e o Momiji já estava na porta do quarto as chamando para irem tomar um banho ao ar livre com ele e os outros garotos.

Hanajima sentia que a amiga estava um pouco aflita, mas em momento algum chegou a ler a mente da garota. Desde que tinha aprendido a controlar o seu dom, a colegial evitava ao máximo ler o pensamento dos outros, chegando a contar nos dedos das duas mãos as vezes que tinha usado aquele poder, sendo que a última vez tinha sido justamente naquela manhã quando sem querer tinha lido a mente do Kyo e descoberto a sua verdadeira forma.

As garotas se aproximam da piscina e tiram o quimono de algodão branco que estavam vestindo e o Momiji que apenas estava vestido com a bermuda pula de uma vez na piscina de água quente.

-Entra logo Kyo, vai pegar um resfriado se ficar parado aí sem roupa. Aqui está muito quentinho.

Kyo pensa em uma resposta mal criada para dar ao garoto, mas acaba reparando no corpo das duas garota que entravam na piscina e acaba ficando sem palavras. Aquela era a primeira vez que olhava para o corpo de uma mulher, ele não conseguia tirar os seus olhos do corpo delas. Tohru estava vestindo o velho maio escolar azul escuro do ginásio e a Hanajima um biquini completamente preto. Ele estava surpreso ao ver que as duas tinham corpos bonitos, mas o que mais lhe chamado a atenção era o colo da Hanajima, não que ela tivesse seios enormes, pelo contrario, parecia até mesmo que a Honda tinha mais seio que a amiga, mas o biquini sem duvida alguma tinha lhe caído muito bem.

#Mas quem diria que a garota psíquica era tão bonita assim.#

Logo que se dá conta no que havia acabado de pensar Kyo entra em desespero. Ele se aproxima com três passos largos e se curva na beirada da piscina e na frente da garota.

-Mil desculpas. Não me jogue nenhuma praga por haver pensando que você é bonita.

Hanajima fica imediatamente vermelha, enquanto que a Tohru e o Momiji ficam olhando para o Kyo que ainda estava inclinado.

-Errr…Eu não tinha lido o seu pensamento. Para falar a verdade, eu não fico lendo o pensamento dos outros mais.

-AHAHAHHAHAHAH…. O KYO PENSOU BOBAGENS COM A HANAJIMA-CHAN E AGORA ESTÁ COM MEDO DELA…. AHAHAHAHHA…

O garoto vai se levantando aos poucos, mas a sua vontade era exatamente a de fazer o oposto. Queria abrir um buraco no chão e enfiar a sua cabeça dentro dele, nunca tinha passado tanta vergonha na sua vida. Ele olha para a Hanajima e vê como ela ainda estava corada, mas na verdade ele estava ainda mais corado do que ela.

Momiji ainda continuava a rir com a atrapalhada do possuído pelo gato. Kyo entra na piscina mas se mantém um pouco distante dos três.

#Que raiva! Paguei o maior mico agora. Que droga, se eu soubesse que ela não estava lendo os meus pensamentos, não tinha aberto a minha grande boca. E por que diabos eu a achei bonita? Eu nunca me interessei por esses tipos de coisas, não sou um velho tarado e nem pervertido.#

Saki apenas fica observando o Kyo, tinha vontade de ler a mente do garoto naquele instante, mas se segura para não fazer isso.

#Eu prometi para a Dona Kyoko que não iria fazer isso. Não posso faltar com a minha palavra. Mas eu bem que gostaria de saber o que ele está pensando agora.

Kyo olha na direção da garota e a pega olhando para ele, e instantaneamente olha para o outro lado.

#Ela deve estar achando que eu sou um daqueles garotos sem vergonhas que ficam no quarto vendo revista de mulheres peladas.#

_#__O Kyo-kun fica tão lindo quando fica todo sem graça.#_

Sem perceber Hanajima havia deixado que mais um de seus pensamentos saíssem e todos os demais o escutaram. Os dois garotos olham sem entender o que havia acontecido, tinham certeza de que a garota havia falado aquela frase em alto e bom tom, apenas a Tohru é que sabia que se tratava de um pensamento da amiga, ao ver o quanto que ela estava sem jeito olhando para eles. Kyo fica mais sem graça do que já estava, e imagina que ela tinha falado aquilo apenas para o deixar um pouco mais descontraído.

Hanajima não sabia o que falar naquele momento e afunda a cabeça na piscina, tudo o que queria na verdade era que alguma coisa acontecesse, poderia ser qualquer coisa para mudar o clima que estava ali.

#O que está acontecendo comigo? É a segunda vez que eu penso que acho bonito, e o pior é que agora todos eles escutaram o meu pensamento. O que vou falar quando voltar para cima? Bem que a Uo-chan poderia estar aqui agora, certamente ela estaria fazendo uma piadinha qualquer com ele, e o assunto acabaria de uma vez.#

-Eih Tohru-chan, vamos brincar disso também? Vamos ver quem é que aguenta ficar mais tempo com a cabeça dentro da água?

-Vamos Momiji-kun. #mas eu nem tinha percebido que a Saki-chan estava brincando disso#

Momiji segura nas mãos da Tohru ficando uma na frente do outro e os dois afundam suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo.

Kyo apenas fica observando os três que estavam com as suas cabeças submersas, mas poucos segundos depois, como era de se esperar, a Hanajima volta a procurar por oxigénio.

-Valeu por ter contado aquela mentira. Mas não precisava colocar o kun. Eu não gosto disso.

#Ele não consegue acreditar que eu o acho lindo? Ele realmente pensa que falei aquilo só por que ele tinha falado que me achou bonita?#

Nesse instante a Tohru volta para a superfície e poucos segundos depois é o Momiji.

-Viva… Eu ganhei… ganhei… Deveria ter apostado um outro beijo com a Tohru-chan…

Assim que se lembra do beijo a garota fica um pouco corada.

-Nhaa Momiji-kun…. A gente só deve beijar as pessoas que a gente gosta…

-Mas eu gosto da Tohru-chan.

Hanajima entende perfeitamente com qual sentido o garoto estava falando aquela frase, ela já havia captado que a frequência das ondas dos dois eram idênticas, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde algo iria acontecer entre eles.

#Falam que existe uma fita vermelha que liga o dedo mindinho de duas pessoas que estão pré-destinadas a ficarem juntas. Certamente deve existir essa tal fita entre esses dois.#

Ela olha para os dois que estavam voltando a brincar novamente para ver quem ficava mais tempo com a cabeça dentro da água.

-Não dá para saber qual é a desse coelho. Ele fala umas coisas completamente sem sentindo.

-Vocês não são unidos não é mesmo?

-Eles são. Eu é que não sou.

-Não entendi.

-Peça para a Tohru te contar isso qualquer dia.

-E por que é que não fala você?

Kyo a olha um pouco surpreso, nunca imaginou que qualquer outra pessoa, além da Honda poderia deseja escutar os problemas dele.

-Ah já estão todos aqui.

Hatsuharu chega juntamente com o Yuki atrás. Como estava um vento frio de inverno, os dois retiram rapidamente o quimono e se enfiam dentro da piscina se juntando ao Momiji e a Tohru que ainda estavam brincando. Hanajima olha para o lado onde estava o Kyo e nota o quanto que as ondas dele haviam voltado a ficar triste.

-Hanajima… eu queria te perguntar uma coisa….. mas não gostaria de falar na frente dos outros….. Será? Será que poderia me encontrar depois do jantar?

-Não quer conversar agora? Vá na frente e me espera no jardim que fica no caminho para os nossos quartos.

Kyo fica um pouco receoso, olha para os outros quatro que estavam agora em uma outra brincadeira entre eles, e se sente ainda mais excluído.

-É. Ninguém irá sentir a minha falta mesmo.

Ele sai da piscina sem falar nada e veste um dos quimonos disponíveis para os hóspedes e sai. Hanajima fica olhando o grupo que brincava animadamente e que realmente nem tinha se dado conta de que o garoto já não estava mais ali.

#Acho que agora estou entendendo um pouco mais a solidão que o Kyo sente quando está no colégio. Pelo visto temos outra coisa em comum. Ambos sentimos a mesma solidão.#

**by DonaKyon**

_**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS XD**_

_**Gomen Akki-chan e Kito-chan por estar respondendo apenas agora os seus reviews, **__**é que sempre passava correndo para postar aqui e acabava me esquencendo.**_

_**Mas tinha que comentar algo nesse cap, por que ele responde a uma das dúvidas da Akki-chan ^^**_

_**Esperamos que estejam curtindo essa nossa fic que ainda está em seu começo, se preparem para as fortes emoções que virão.**_

_**Bjs da DonaKyon**_


	12. a solidão de Akito

Hatori acabava de fechar a porta do quarto do patriarca e se mantém por mais alguns instantes encostado nela.

_#Não consigo__ ir embora. Não quero deixa-la sozinha.#_

O médico entra novamente no quarto e a encontra ainda deitada na cama. Akito abre os olhos quando escuta o barulho da porta, e ao ver que era o possuído sente o seu coração bater mais acelerado.

-Faltou algum medicamento?

-Não. Apenas…. Eu acredito que lhe faria muito bem, se saísse um pouco desse quarto.

-Eu não quero.

O rapaz não sabia como se comportar naquele instante, ainda se permanecia em pé ao lado da cama do patriarca. Sentia uma vontade de se sentar na cama, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia um pouco sem jeito para fazer isso. Akito limitava-se a olha-lo.

-Mas eu acho que lhe faria muito bem.

-Já estou cheia de sair sozinha.

-Eu irei com você

Akito ao escutar aquilo levanta apenas a parte do tronco se apoiando no braço direito e olhando para o médico.

-Que?

-Levanta-se, apesar de estar uma tarde de inverno está com um dia bem claro. Veja.

Hatori caminhava enquanto falava até a janela e abre as pesadas cortinas na cor de vinho deixando que a claridade voltasse a invadir o quarto. Akito não tinha se mexido nem um centímetro a mais, apenas o olhava sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

_#Mas por que isso agora? Será que aquela velha intrometida falou alguma coisa para ele? Ele não deve estar fa__zendo isso por vontade própria.#_

-Você ainda gosta de tomar sorvete no inverno?

Os olhos de Akito ficam ainda mais arregalados quando escuta aquela pergunta, quando era criança, ela e os três possuídos costumavam tomar sorvete em pela tarde de inverno mesmo se tivesse caindo neve.

-Você ainda se lembra disso?

-Claro. Conheço um ótimo local para te levar.

Hatori não entendia muito bem o que estava fazendo, nem se o patriarca ia aceitar aquele convite, mas tudo o que ele mais desejava naquele momento era tira-la daquele quarto, queria que ela voltasse a sentir a mesma alegria que sentia quando era criança e que brincava com ele, o shigure e o Ayame. O rapaz volta a caminhar até a cama do patriarca e se mantém de pé, mas dessa vez oferece a sua mão para a garota que apenas o olhava sem entender quais eram os sentimentos dele.

-O que aquela velha da Yoko lhe falou? Eu ainda vou mandar aquela lá para bem longe daqui.

-A sua governanta não me falou nada. Porque pensou isso?

Akito ainda se mantinha meio que deitada na cama, mas apoiada no braço direito, não queria acreditar que o possuído pudesse estar a convidando por sua simples vontade, era claro que ele não faria aquilo, que não a convidaria porque queria a sua companhia. Justamente ele entre todos os possuídos é o que tinha mais motivos para ficar longe dela. Hatori percebe que a garota estava bem insegura e senta-se na cama, ficando na sua frente, mas virando a cabeça para lhe olhar.

-Quer que eu diga que isso é uma recomendação médica? Será que assim você aceitaria sair um pouco desse quarto?

Akito volta a se deitar na cama, vira-se e fica de costas para o possuído.

-Então, pode se retirar Doutor Hatori, pois não pretendo seguir esse tratamento.

O coração do patriarca estava batendo muito acelerado, a sua vontade era de se levantar da cama e ir com ele, mas tinha certeza que o possuído estava fazendo aquilo somente por piedade. Não se sentia no direito de receber tal ato, ela não era digna, por sua culpa ele estava quase cego de um olho e mesmo que o tempo estivesse apagando aquele crime no coração do rapaz, ela fazia questão de se penitenciar todos os dias pelo seu pecado. Hatori não conseguia encontrar mais nenhum argumento para a convencer.

-Hatori, eu quero dormir mais um pouco agora.

Vendo que não adiantaria tentar falar mais nada naquele momento, o médico se levanta da cama e começa a caminhar em direção a porta, Akito apenas escutava o som dos passos do possuído, seu coração batia ainda aceleradamente, mas ao mesmo tempo estava um pouco dolorido por saber que em poucos segundos ela voltaria a ficar sozinha naquele quarto que agora estava sendo iluminado pela aquela tarde clara de Inverno.

_#Ele pode ter esquecido o que eu fiz, mas eu nunca irei esquecer.__ Não quero me aproximar dele novamente, sei que posso machuca-lo. E se aquele sonho foi um presságio? Eu sei que posso mata-lo num acesso de raiva, não aguentaria ser desprezada por ele.#_

Hatori caminhava se sentindo um pouco frustrado, tinha voltado para aquele quarto determinado a fazer alguma coisa pelo patriarca. Não conseguia entender a irritação que estava sentindo consigo mesmo, pensava que estava irritado por ter falhado como um médico. Ele coloca a mão na maçaneta da porta e se vira mais uma vez para olhar o patriarca que ainda se mantinha de costas. O médico respira fundo abre apenas metade da porta saindo do quarto, deixando a Akito chorando sozinha em seu quarto.

**b****y DonaKyon **


	13. os três primos

Ayame fechava lentamente os olhos ainda com a respiração bem ofegante e o coração muito acelerado, sentia o arrepio gostoso no estômago, da expectativa do beijo que estava a cada segundo mais próximo de se concretizar. Shigure ainda conseguia lhe provocar aquela sensação que parecia como se tivesse levado um choque quando tocava simplesmente com as pontas dos dedos em seu pescoço. A mesma sensação que havia sentindo pela primeira vez quando eles tinham 17 anos e ainda eram estudantes do colegial.

Dentro do clã todos tinham a certeza que aqueles gestos e palavras entre os dois eram apenas uma encenação, um teatrinho, sendo que os mais velhos até consideravam aquilo como uma brincadeira de mal gosto, apenas Hatori é quem sabia de fato o que acontecia entre os dois possuídos.

O escritor afasta os seus lábios do possuído fechando a parte de cima do quimono e deitando-se ao seu lado no futton.

-Se continuar assim por muito tempo, logo acabará se transformando, sabe que o seu corpo não suporta essas mudanças de temperatura.

-Então, deixe-me esquentar em seu corpo.

Ayame se acomoda sob o braço esquerdo do primo e repousa sua cabeça em seu peito, espalhando os longos fios prateados sob o peito desnudo do escritor. Podia ainda sentir o coração que batia tão forte dentro do peito dele, o que o deixava ainda mais feliz.

-Como será que estão os garotos?

-Não se preocupe com eles, Gure. Devem estar se divertindo agora.

-Você acha que podemos confiar na amiga da Tohru-kun?

-Acho que sim. Sinto como se ela também carregasse o peso de uma maldição. Imagino que não deve ser uma sensação muito agradável poder escutar os pensamentos dos outros.

-Hummm, eu não me importaria se pudesse escutar os seus pensamentos.

-Você pode escuta-los, basta que encoste a sua cabeça em meu peito, assim como eu estou fazendo no seu que o escutará.

Shigure rapidamente se coloca na posição que o possuído estava e começa a escutar as batias de seu coração.

-O que? Foi isso mesmo que pensou? Que quer ter a honra de esfregar as minhas costas daqui a pouco quando formos tomar um banho lá na terma.

-Hohohoho…. Não perde nenhuma oportunidade mesmo. Hohohoho

-Sabe que faço essas brincadeiras apenas para lhe ver sorrindo assim.

-Eu sei. Apenas você consegue me fazer sorrir assim.

Shigure volta a se deitar na posição que estava antes, puxando o Ayame para que volte a se deitar da mesma maneira que estava antes.

-Gure, acha que o mesmo acontecerá com o meu irmãozinho e o Haa-kun?

-Só o tempo dirá.

-Imagino o que os meus pais dirão se isso acontecer. Mas pensando bem, talvez a minha mãe até se sinta feliz, por saber que nenhum de seus filhinhos irão lhe dar um netinho, ela é vaidosa demais para desejar se uma avó.

-É, a titia não é do tipo que quer ser chamada de vovó.

-Eu só desejo que o Yuki encontre a felicidade, não me importa se for nos braços de uma mulher ou de um homem, apenas quero que o meu irmãozinho conheça a felicidade de ser amado.

-E que continue sendo amado para sempre. Tenho pena daqueles que já conheceram tal felicidade e que agora não podem mais a viver. É muito pior viver sabendo o que é um amor perdido, do que nunca vive-lo.

Ayame desejou naquele instante no fundo de seu coração que aquilo nunca passaria com o seu irmão, queria que ele encontrasse a felicidade que lhe tinha sido escondida quando vivia em companhia do kamisama. Shigure sabia entender os silêncios do primo e namorado, imaginava que ele estava se remoendo por não ter dado atenção ao irmão quando era criança, e com a intenção de tirar aqueles pensamentos tristes de sua mente, o escritor segura em seu queixo e o aproxima de seu rosto, a procura de seus finos lábios para mais um beijo. Entretanto o som do celular do Ayame que tocava desesperadamente dentro da mala obriga-os a não concretizar tal gesto.

Ayame se levanta correndo e começa a tirar tudo de dentro da mala para achar o aparelho.

-Por que não desligou o celular?

-Porque a minha ajudante poderia ter alguma duvida…. Alô o grande génio das agulhas falando…

-Passa o aparelho para o Shigure….

Ayame assim que escuta aquela voz a reconhece de imediato, mas mesmo assim ele tira o aparelho do ouvido para conferir o número, e depois volta com o telefone para a orelha.

-Olá Haa-san, você ligou errado, esse é o MEU celular, acho que quer falar com a minha maravilhosa pessoa não é mesmo?

-Não! O Shigure está com celular desligado. Ele está ao seu lado, passe para ele então.

O possuído pela serpente fica um pouco irritado com aquilo, como é que o Hatori poderia ligar no celular dele e nem ao menos trocar algumas palavrinhas. Em silêncio e com um enorme bico ele passa o aparelho para o escritor.

-ahahahhahah… o que falou para o Aaya para ele ficar com essa cara?

-Shigure, do que é que Akito-san gosta?

Shigure estranha não apenas aquela pergunta tão repentina, mas também o comportamento do médico. Normalmente ele era a razão em pessoa, não se abalava com nada, e agora estava com a respiração mais acelerada, e era claro que ele estava falando enquanto andava em um local mais agitado, devido o barulho que vinha no fundo.

-O que aconteceu com Akito-san?

-Nada. Do que é que o patriarca gosta?

-Hummm… Eu não sei ao certo.

-Eu sei que você conhece perfeitamente todos os gostos do patriarca.

-Se o Aaya te vir falando assim vai ficar com a cara ainda mais fechada. Parece até que Akito-san e eu temos alguma coisa.

-Todos sabemos muito bem que vocês se tratam com se fossem irmãos. Eu me lembro muito bem de como se aproximaram durante a adolescência dela.

-Onde você está Haa-san? Está muito barulho, não consegui te escutar direito agora.

Ayame andava de um lado para o outro no quarto enquanto que o escritor e o médico conversavam. Shigure por sua vez estava deitado no futton completamente relaxado e até que estava se divertindo um pouco ao ver que o primo do outro lado da linha estava um pouco fora do seu normal.

-Estou no centro da cidade…..

-Cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém por aí, de todos você é o que mais corre risco de morte se se transformar, é claro que ninguém irá ver um cavalo marinho de 8 cm no meio da rua e você acabará sendo pisoteado.

#Que vontade me deu de manda-lo para o inferno agora# -……..

-Alô… alô…. Ihi será que a ligação caiu ou ele que se transformou?

-DO QUE É QUE AKITO-SAN GOSTA?

Até mesmo o Ayame que estava um pouco distante do Shigure havia conseguido escutar o grito do médico, que estava naquele instante vermelho de vergonha, por ter gritado no meio da rua e com todos o olhando. O escritor estava se segurando ao máximo para não rir e estava se remoendo de curiosidade para saber o que havia acontecido para que o primo tivesse chegado aquele estado.

-O patriarca gosta do que todo homem gosta.

Hatori pára de caminhar quando escuta aquela resposta pelo fato perceber que não estava naquele instante vendo Akito como um homem e sim como uma mulher. Queria saber dos gostos dela como uma mulher, queria a deixar feliz como ela sendo a mulher que ela era. Na verdade queria que ela voltasse a ser a mesma menina que brincava com eles quando criança, aquela Akito que ainda não sentia em seus ombros o peso de ser o patriarca da família Sohma. Sabia que a Akito verdadeira, não era aquela pessoa que o tinha deixado quase cego, mas sim aquela Akito do seu tempo de criança, a mesma que ele havia reencontrado quando ela acordou do seu desmaio e que chorou com medo de tê-lo ferido novamente.

-Obrigado Shigure.

Shigure fica olhando para o celular sem entender nada quando o médico depois de o agradecer desliga o aparelho.

#O que ele está pensando em fazer? Alguma coisa aconteceu entre eles.#

Ayame pega o aparelho de suas mãos e o desliga completamente.

-E se a sua ajudante precisar de você.

O possuído volta a ligar o aparelho e o guarda na bolsa e naquele mesmo instante o escritor sente um frio na espinha.

**by DonaKyon**


	14. Kyo e Saki

Kyo esperava pela Hanajima sentado no banco, com o tronco um pouco inclinado para frente e segurando as duas mãos. Já estava arrependido por haver pedido aquela conversa com ela, afinal, odiava falar sobre si próprio, tinha certeza de que ninguém queria saber sobre ele ou seus problemas, mas de repente apareceu a Tohru na vida deles, a primeira que queria estar junto deles e agora havia surgido também a Hanajima, que também queria escuta-lo.

A garota psíquica havia imitado o gesto do possuído saindo sem avisar aos outros, ela chega até o jardim e fica apenas observando o garoto sentado, quando ele percebe que não estava mais sozinho, se levanta e fica parado na sua frente lhe olhando.

-E agora? Cê leu os meus pensamentos?

-Não precisa se preocupar eu não leio mais a mente dos outros a todos os instantes. Li agora cedo porque queria descobrir se todos que estavam na casa do Shigure-san eram possuídos também.

O garoto respira um pouco chateado, tudo seria muito mais fácil se ela se limitasse apenas a ler a sua mente não o obrigando a tornar os seus pensamentos em palavras. Não precisava ter nenhum dom especial para perceber que ele estava um pouco angustiado e no momento em que ia abrir a boca para começar a falar alguns hóspedes passam pelo corredor rindo e conversando e o garoto volta a ficar com a boca fechada.

-Vamos até o meu quarto.

-O QUE??

Os hóspedes que ainda estavam no corredor apenas tinham escutado o grito do garoto e olham para os dois, Hanajima dá um singelo sorriso para eles enquanto que o garoto que estava vermelho nem olha para eles. O grupo de seis rapazes se inclina para cumprimentar a garota e se afastam deles, entrando em uma das termas masculinas. Hanajima começa então a caminha em direção do quarto deixando o garoto ainda parado no jardim.

-Se ficarmos aqui, você não conseguirá falar.

-Mas… mas… no seu quarto?

-Podemos ir para o seu então.

-Não é isso. O problema é que ficaremos sozinhos.

Hanajima se segura para não dá uma pequena risadinha e também para que o seu pensamento não fosse escutado por ele, ao ver que o garoto estava todo tímido só porque ficariam sozinhos, o que o deixava ainda mais lindo do que quando ficava sem graça. A garota começa a caminhar sem olhar para trás.

Kyo percebe que não adianta falar nada e vai atrás dela, rezando para que nenhum dos possuídos, principalmente o Shigure ficasse sabendo daquilo. Os quarto quartos reservados para eles estavam localizados no mesmo corredor, mas apenas o do Kyo e do Momiji é que eram ao lado do Haru e Yuki. Os demais não estavam ao lado, sendo que o da Hana e Tohru eram no começo do corredor e o do Shigure e Ayame o último, e sem dúvida o maior de todos também.

A garota abre a porta do quarto e espera que o garoto passe fechando a porta. Kyo vai se sentar de uma maneira mais formal e respeitosa no tatame ao lado da janela, e a garota senta-se a sua frente, mas não da mesma maneira, porém nem muito relaxada.

-A Tohru-chan fica ainda mais feliz quando está ao lado do Momiji-kun.

-Cês três são muito amigas, né? Até parecem que são irmãs.

-Somos mais do que irmãs, acho que somos almas gêmeas pois todas sentimos as mesmas dores e medos, mesmo tendo uma história de vida tão diferente uma da outra. De todas nós, eu sei que sou a que tem mais sorte, tenho consciência disso. Afinal tenho uma família que me ama, que cuida de mim, que estão ao meu lado mesmo eu sendo assim. Eles sempre me aceitaram com eu sou. Eu sei que posso encontrar sempre um apoio na minha família. A Uo-chan só tem o pai dela e a Tohru-chan….

-Ela não tem mais ninguém e mesmo assim vive com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto. Como ela consegue?

-Ela tem muito amor dentro dela. É por isso que tem aquele sorriso.

-Amor?!! Hunf…

-Não fale como se fosse alguém que não sabe o que é isso.

O garoto que até então estava conversando olhando para Hanajima, desvia o olhar e não fala nada, mas a garota ainda continua olhando para ele enquanto falava.

-Eu já te disse que entendo o que sente.

Ao escutar aquela frase, o garoto vira-se rapidamente a olhando bem nos olhos.

-O que cê entende?

-Entendo o amor que você sente pelo seu primo, porque é o mesmo sentimento que eu sinto pela Tohru.

Kyo sabia que não adiantava nada tentar negar, ou fazer um aspecto de espantado, ao invés disso ele abaixa a cabeça com um olhar um pouco mais triste.

-Eu já imaginava que sabia de tudo, por favor, não conte para ninguém.

-Não contarei.

-Mas por que? Por que não fica triste ou magoada quando a vê tão feliz ao lado do coelho?

-Porque eu a amo.

-Isso não faz o menor sentido.

-Um dia irá entender o que estou lhe dizendo.

Kyo volta a lhe olhar um pouco irritado, não entendendo as razoes do porque que não falaria naquele instante.

-E algo me diz que entenderá em breve.

-Dá para ver o futuro lendo a mente dos outros?

-Não. Essa é a minha intuição mesmo.

-Hunf… cê é muito mais estranha do que eu imagino.

-Sempre fui chamada de bruxa.

-E eu de monstro.

-E você é de fato um monstro?

Aquela pergunta o deixa ainda mais certo de que a garota era de fato muito estranha, ele nasceu como o possuído pelo espírito do gato, seu pai o odiava, sua mãe tinha se matado por sua culpa, todos dentro do clã o menosprezavam, e os outros possuídos o ignoravam, portanto era evidente que ele era um monstro. O garoto apenas a observava pensando como aquilo não era tão óbvio para ela também, afinal, sabia que os dois maiores segredos dele, aqueles que nem a Tohru conhecia, a sua verdadeira e monstruosa forma, e o seu sentimento pelo primo.

Hanajima se mantinha sentada na mesma posição e olhava para o garoto.

-Eu tenho de fato esses dons, sei que sou diferente dos outros seres humanos, mas eu não me considero uma bruxa. E você? Se considera mesmo como um monstro?

-Se visse a minha verdadeira forma, você também me chamaria de monstro.

-Então, você me considera uma bruxa?

-Não. Apenas uma garota estranha.

-Pois eu digo o mesmo de você, mas isso está bem longe de ser um monstro.

Kyo se espanta com as palavras da garota, mas não é tocado por elas, durante toda a sua vida foi tratado como sendo um monstro, até mesmo a Kagura tinha fugido dele quando viu a sua verdadeira forma. Era claro que aquelas palavras eram apenas e simplesmente palavras vazias e sem sentido para ele.

#Ela diz isso porque não viu a minha verdadeira forma. Tenho certeza que nem mesmo a Tohru conseguiria me aceitar se conhecesse o meu verdadeiro eu. Nem mesmo o Kazuma-sensei foi capaz de aceitar o avô quando ele era criança.#

O garoto se levanta disposto a ir embora e dar aquela conversa por encerrada. Já tinha conversado muito mais do que queria com a garota, tendo até mesmo a sensação de que tinha falado mais do que gostaria sobre si próprio. Hanajima apenas o acompanha com o olhar, mas com um olhar de absoluta certeza pelo que tinha falado que o deixava ainda mais irritado e nervoso.

-Hehe… fala isso da boca para fora. Você me chamaria de monstro se visse a minha verdadeira forma sim. Tenho certeza disso.

-Pois repito que apenas acho todos vocês estranhos, mas não monstros.

#Ela está fazendo isso para me deixar irritado. Ela provavelmente está lendo a minha mente e sabe o quanto que isso está me irritando. Como ela pode falar como se eu fosse igual aos outros possuídos? Ela sabe que eu sou o único que de fato sou um monstro.#

-Hunf…

Kyo se virá e começa a caminhar em direção da porta enquanto que a Hanajima se levanta calmamente e se mantém em pé olhando para ele.

**by DonaKyon**


	15. eu sou um monstro!

Hanajima sabia que não teria uma outra oportunidade como aquela. Durante toda a viagem ficou desejando mostrar para o garoto o quanto que ele estava errado por pensar aquilo, ao ver que o garoto estava a cada instante mais perto da porta, sentia uma angustia crescendo dentro de si e começa a falar tranquilamente para o garoto.

-Eu acho que você esta errado sobre o que pensa sobre si mesmo.

-VOCÊ É QUEM ESTÁ ERRADA!! EU SOU UM MONSTRO!!

-Pois não vejo nenhum monstro na minha frente.

O sangue do garoto ferve ainda mais, como aquela garota podia provoca-lo tanto como estava fazendo? Kyo fecha firmemente a mão esquerda e lhe olhava com mais raiva ainda.

#Já não lhe basta saber que sou estranho por gostar dele? Ela já sabe sobre a minha verdadeira forma, e mesmo assim ela está ali parada com aquela cara tranquila falando que não está vendo nenhum monstro na sua frente. Eu vou mudar a sua carinha agora mesmo, vou te mostrar quem sou de fato. Não terei dó e nem piedade de você#

Kyo avança em direção da garota, parando apenas a uns dois passos de distância dela.

-Cê pediu por isso, garota psíquica.

Hanajima apenas levanta a sobrancelha direita aceitando o seu desafio. Kyo se sentindo ainda mais provocado com aquele olhar fica ainda mais motivado para fazer aquilo, e de uma vez ele arranca a pulseira de contas vermelhas e brancas que estava em seu pulso.

Em poucos segundos um terrível odor invade o quarto e um ser com uma aparência horripilante surge na frente da garota. Hanajima se mantém parada no mesmo local apenas olhando para o garoto. Kyo aproxima ainda mais a sua cabeça da dela e lhe olha com aquele olhar gelado e com os dentes cerrados. Estava sentindo uma enorme raiva da garota, ela tinha merecido sentir aquele fedo entrando em seu nariz e de ver aquele ser horrível na sua frente. Ele não seria culpado por ela começar a ter pesadelos depois de conhecer a sua verdadeira forma.

A garota fixa ainda mais o seu olhar naqueles olhos violetas e gelados e fala com a mesma voz tranquila de antes.

-Ainda não estou vendo monstro algum na minha frente.

Kyo sente um grande nó em sua garganta naquele instante, sabia que a garota não estava com nenhum medo e muito mesmo nojo dele. O seu aspecto calmo e sereno era o mesmo de antes, ele pela primeira vez estava se sentindo derrotado, mas o sentimento que mais lhe doía no peito era a duvida que acabava de surgir em sua mente.

#Será que de fato eu não sou um monstro? Não pode ser, a minha vida toda me trataram como se eu fosse um monstro. Será que eram eles quem estavam errados?#

Hanajima se mantém ainda em pé observando-o, era evidente que ela sentia o fedo, mas naquele instante sabia que isso era o que menos importava, o que queria era provar para o garoto que ele não era um monstro só por causa daquela aparência.

#Eu quero que ele veja que existem seres humanos que apesar de não terem essa forma são realmente monstros. O Kyo é apenas um garoto que tem uma maldição como eu tenho. Nós nãos somos monstros por causa disso.#

A garota se senta no mesmo local de antes e aponta para o lugar onde o Kyo estava sentado a minutos atrás.

-Você demora muito tempo para voltar a sua outra forma?

-CÊ NÃO É CEGA!! ESTÁ VENDO O QUE SOU, E MESMO ASSIM QUER QUE ME SENTE PARA CONVERSARMOS?

-Acho que se conversar de pé ficará cansado.

Kyo sentia vontade de feri-la tanto como ela estava o ferindo com aquela atitude. Por que que simplesmente ela não teve a mesma atitude que todos os outros? Por que não fugiu? Por que não teve aquele olhar de pavor e de nojo?

-Por que? Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

-Porque eu quero que veja o mesmo que eu vi. Você não é nenhum monstro, é apenas um garoto que tem uma maldição, nada mais além disso.

Kyo finalmente deixasse cair no chão e começa a chorar baixinho, Saki se levanta caminha até ele e se ajoelha a sua frente.

-Sempre me viram como um monstro. É isso o que eu sou!

Hanajima nem ao menos tem tempo para lhe dizer algo, logo o garoto estava voltando ao normal mas agora vestido apenas com a bermuda uma vez que o quimono havia virado tiras de tecidos espalhadas pelo quarto quando se transformou e ainda continuava a chorar bem baixinho. Ao vê-lo daquele jeito a única coisa que consegue fazer é colocar a sua mão sob a mão dele. Não encontrava as palavras certas para lhe falar naquele instante, queria apenas que ele a enxergasse como se fosse uma igual, pois os dois tinham as suas maldições e amavam a corações que jamais seriam deles.

-A sua amiga está te procurando.

Kyo e Hanajima olham em direção da porta e encontram o Haru que os olhavam fixamente, a garota retira imediatamente a sua mão de cima da dele e o possuído assim que lhe olha percebe que ele estava como Black Haru. O primo entra deixando a porta aberta e se aproxima deles. Tohru havia sentido a falta da amiga e do possuído, poucos minutos antes do garoto mostrar a sua verdadeira forma, e Haru tinha se oferecido para ver onde os dois estavam, e logo que chega no corredor, reconhece o cheiro que vinha do quarto das garotas e entra sem bater na porta, chegando justamente no instante em que o Kyo estava se ajoelhando e começando a chorar. Ver o primo chorando pela primeira vez daquele jeito fez com que sentisse ciúmes pelo Kyo e raiva pela Hanajima, despertando assim o seu lado Black.

Haru olhava seriamente para o Kyo querendo entender não apenas o porque que ele tinha mostrado a sua verdadeira forma para aquela garota que conhecia tão pouco, mas principalmente as razoes dele ter chorado na sua frente. Queria mais do que nunca conversar com o gato, porém desejava ter aquela conversa a sós. Com o sangue fervendo ainda mais Hatsuharu volta a olhar para a Hanajima. A garota desde o instante que o viu parado na porta, tinha percebido que as suas ondas estavam muito mais agitadas e pesadas quando comparadas as ondas que sentia emanar do garoto quando o conheceu.

Hanajima torna a olhar novamente para o Kyo, que ainda mantinha o seu olhar preso no primo. Os dois ainda se mantinham ajoelhados um na frente do outro o que fazia com que a irritação de Hatsuharu aumentasse ainda mais e o garoto puxa o possuído pelo braço o levantando do chão.

-Se o bichano ficar sentado por mais tempo perto dessa janela ficará doente, já que está quase pelado.

-Me solta Haru, sabe que odeio quando fica black, cê fica muito mais mala.

O possuído tenta puxar o seu braço e mesmo colocando um pouco mais de força não consegue obter êxito, ele olha irritado para o Haru e percebe que o primo ainda não tinha tirado o seu olhar de cima da garota que se mantinha sentada.

#Estou ficando com um mau pressentimento. Até parece que ele vai fazer alguma coisa para ela. Não isso é loucura da minha cabeça, não tem motivos para ele fazer isso, se ela estivesse conversando com a ratazana vai lá, mas comigo não.#

-Vai deixar a sua amiguinha te esperando mesmo?

-Haru! Olha como fala!!!

-Hunf… Se preocupa não porque essa daí está lendo coisas muito piores na minha mente.

-ESSA DAÍ NÃO!!! O NOME DELA É HANAJIMA.

Haru apenas o olha pelo rabo dos olhos, estava espantado por ver que o possuído defendia daquela maneira uma garota que era simplesmente uma colega de escola. Kyo ainda tentava puxar o seu braço para se livrar do primo, mas não estava conseguindo. Hanajima limitasse a olha-los ainda sentada e com toda a calma do mundo.

**by DonaKyon**


	16. o presente do Hatori para Akito

#Por que será que não mereço ter alguém aqui do meu lado agora para secar essas lágrimas? Essas lágrimas que deveriam permanecer secas e que insistem em sair. Eu que sou o próprio kamisama, não deveria estar livre desses sofrimentos? Por que que devo sofro como eles? Não, isso não é verdade! Eu sofro muito mais do que eles, porque eu sei que estou destinada a caminhar sozinha até o final de meus dias. Sei que o que me resta é a solidão desse quarto. Esse é o meu destino por ter nascido como kamisama dos possuídos e por ser o patriarca desse clã amaldiçoado.#

E mais algumas lágrimas saíam de seus olhos molhando um pouco mais o travesseiro. Já estava bem escuro o quarto, e da janela ela via algumas nuvens carregadas de chuva.

#Nem parece que agora a pouco estava tudo ensolarado. Agora sim o dia está parecendo a minha vida, está escura, pesada, triste e solitária.#

_-Eu irei com você_

Akito ao se recordar da frase dita pelo médico a poucas horas atrás sente a sua angústia se tornar um pouco maior, e abraça fortemente o travesseiro que estava a sua frente e começa a chorar baixinho. Sentia como se o seu coração estivesse sangrando e a sua alma estive a ponto de cair num terrível abismo que a levaria a mais profunda solidão.

#Tenho que me afastar dele novamente. Não consigo ficar perto dele, me machuca muito. Sofro por vê-lo com aquele olho quase cego por minha culpa e sofro ainda mais por saber que os meus sentimentos nunca serão retribuídos.#

_-Eu irei com você_

#Não quero me lembrar disso. NÃO QUERO!#

Akito afunda o seu rosto no travesseiro que abraçava sufocando os seus soluços. Tinha certeza que a razão daquele convite era por pura pena e compaixão, e isso era tudo o que ela não merecia receber dele. Todos os dias ela se martirizara pelo que tinha acontecido,

mas a sua dor era ainda maior pelo fato de não se arrepender de tê-lo feito infeliz devido a tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ele e a Kana depois daquilo tudo.

Akito sabia que eles se amavam, e que tinham tudo para ser um casal muito feliz juntos, mas ela não tinha sido capaz de lhe permitir tal felicidade. Não podia ver o homem que ela amava sendo feliz ao lado de uma outra mulher.

#Eu sou horrível. Como posso não sentir culpa por isso? Como posso viver sabendo que fui tão mesquinha e egoísta. Não lhe dei permissão para se casar pensando nele como um possuído e eu como o seu kamisama, e muito menos como o patriarca dos Sohmas para evitar um péssimo casamento que traria a desgraça ao nosso clã. Agi seguindo os meus sentimentos como mulher. Sou uma mulher tão mesquinha e egoísta como a Ren. Prefiro ver o homem que eu amo infeliz e solitário do que feliz ao lado de outra mulher.#

Akito se encolhe ainda mais na cama apertando muito mais o travesseiro, durante dois anos havia mentindo para si mesma, não queria aceitar que amava o possuído, não queria enxergar quem ela era realmente. Na verdade, sempre tinha o amado, mas aquilo só tinha ficado claro quando ele apareceu na sua frente sorrindo e feliz ao lado de uma outra mulher. Quando ficou de frente para a verdade, não foi capaz de aguenta-la, entrou em desespero e um ódio a invadiu naquele instante, tudo o que queria era que ele não fosse feliz ao lado da Kana, queria que ele fosse tão infeliz como ela era, que não fosse amado, assim como ela não era por ele.

O som de seus soluços já não era mais abafado pelo travesseiro que ainda abraçava quando o médico se aproxima novamente da porta do quarto do patriarca. Hatori fica parado por alguns instantes como sempre fazia, mas dessa vez o seu sentimento não era de apreensão como sempre tinha sentido por nunca saber com qual humor ela o receberia. Dessa vez ele sabia perfeitamente como Akito estava. Sabia que estava sozinha, naquele quarto sem claridade e chorando desesperada.

#Mas o que está acontecendo com Akito-san? Por que ela mudou tão radicalmente nos últimos dias? Durante anos ela foi seca, dura, distante, mas agora está assim, sofrendo, numa profunda depressão.#

Hatori volta a escutar o triste choro de Akito e entra sem bater no quarto. Assim que escuta o barulho o patriarca se vira certa de que era alguma das empregadas e já estava pronta para voar no pescoço dela, mas ao ver o possuído que caminhava rapidamente em sua direção fica completamente sem ação, não conseguindo lhe perguntar nada. O médico simplesmente senta-se na cama colocando o pacote que tinha em suas mãos em algum lugar sob a cama e a abraça.

-A vida não é mais triste quando você a vive só?

Ao escutar aquela pergunta Akito sente como se o possuído tivesse enfiado uma fina e gelada lamina em seu peito. Seu coração baita ainda mais acelerado e dolorido e tentava ao máximo não chorar, mas o que era impossível naquele momento. Ouvir justamente aquela pergunta naquele momento a deixava ainda mais com raiva de si mesmo o que a impedia de não chorar sendo abraçada por ele.

#Logo você tem que me fazer essa pergunta? Você, a pessoa que eu amo, e que obriguei que ficasse sozinho. Por que me pergunta uma coisa que você já sabe a resposta e por minha culpa? #

Akito não conseguia parar de chorar mas empurra o médico para que a deixe de abraçar. Hatori se afasta um pouco e fica observando a garota que chorava de cabeça baixa e com as mãos nos olhos.

-O que te deu hoje? Essa já é a segunda vez que….

O patriarca não consegue terminar a frase, queria dizer que aquela era a segunda vez que ele se importava com ela. E ver que era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo a deixava ainda mais arrasada.

-Eu estou preocupado com você, Akito-san.

-Não precisa ficar! Eu não estou doente! Não existe nada para te dar motivo de preocupação médica. Pode ir embora Hatori.

-Não estou me preocupando como um médico agora, mas sim…

-…. com um irmão…. como meu primo…. como possuído….

Hatori observava a uma Akito que a muitos anos não encontrava, ela estava como a criança que foi, chorando sentida e sozinha, sua voz havia saído tão fraca e doida que ele teve que se conter para não a abraçar uma vez mais. O patriarca enxuga mais uma vez o rosto e olha para o possuído que estava sentado a sua frente na cama.

#Como me machuca ainda mais olha-lo agora. Agora que não consigo mais mentir para mim mesma. Agora que sei que o amo. Você pode até mesmo está preocupado comigo agora, mas nunca irá se preocupar por mim como um homem que me ama.#

Akito se descobre levantando-se da cama sem falar nada e começa a arrumar o quimono e a caminhar pelo quatro, queria se recuperar o mais rápido possível, para voltar a ser o patriarca de sempre. Aquele que iria puxa-lo pela gravata, que iria lhe esbofetear no rosto e depois o expulsar do quarto como ela sempre tinha feito com ele, durante aquele dois anos. Hatori fica lhe olhando enquanto ela caminhava e bate os olhos no pacote que estava em cima da cama, ele pega o embrulho e estica o braço.

-Comprei isso para você.

-O que é isso?

-Abra.

Akito retira o pacote da mão do médico se esforçando ao máximo para ser o mais rude possível e rasga o papel do embrulho, estava se preparando para fazer uma cara de desagravo, mas quando vê o conteúdo sente o seu coração batendo ainda mais acelerado do que estava na hora que o médico chegou.

-Me lembrei de que colecionava isso.

Ela olhava para o presente se segurando para não voltar a chorar, não acreditando que ele ainda se lembrava daqui que ela mesma já tinha se esquecido a anos

-Mas você sempre fez questão de que eu colecionasse um dragão. Por que isso agora?

-Digamos que está na hora de eu aceitar o que sou. Quando me transformo não sou o dragão imponente e pomposo que representa o meu signo, mas sim um cavalo marinho de 8 cm.

Akito retira da caixa um cavalo marinho de pelúcia na cor bege mais escura com exatamente 8 cm de tamanho e começa a rir sem parar.

-Ahahahahhaha…… me desculpe Hatori. Mas você fica exatamente desse jeito….. ahahahahha….. até parece que estou com você em minhas mãos.…. ahahahhaha

Hatori se levanta da cama com um leve sorriso nos lábios e se aproxima do patriarca, colocando a mão direita em sua cabeça balançando um pouco seus curtos cabelos negros.

-Fico feliz por ter te feito sorri. Deveria fazer isso mais vezes, não precisa viver a sua vida sozinha, eu estarei sempre aqui ao seu lado de um jeito ou de outro.

Akito sente que as suas pernas estavam um pouco tremulas devido ao contado do possuído e levanta o seu rosto para lhe olhar nos olhos e lhe pergunta.

-Você se lembra do motivo que me levou a colecionar bichinhos de pelúcias dos 12 possuídos?

-Sim…. Era porque nunca poderia nos transformar com um abraço. Foi por isso que falei que sempre estarei ao seu lado, se não for na forma humana, será como um bichinho de pelúcia.

-Hunf, justamente você quer ficar ao meu lado? Depois de tudo o que lhe fiz.

-Não vivo do passado e nem do futuro. Como possuído aprendi a viver apenas no presente. Saiba que nunca lhe culpei por nada, portanto deixe de viver do passado também.

Akito abaixa a cabeça e olha fixamente para o chão segurando gentilmente o cavalo marinho de pelúcia em suas mãos.

#Será que algum dia eu também serei capaz de me perdoar, mesmo sabendo que ele não me culpa por nada?#

-Bem….. voltarei amanhã para ver como está.

Hatori se inclina lhe beija na cabeça e começa a caminhar em direção da porta, Akito sentia que nunca poderia se perdoar se não fizesse algo para merecer o perdão de si própria. Se ela era realmente aquela mulher mesquinha e egoísta, que arruinou a sua possibilidade de felicidade ao lado da mulher que ele amava, ela tinha agora a obrigação de lhe fazer feliz.

-Obrigada pelo presente Hatori.

O médico para de caminhar e lhe olha espontado, aquela tinha sido a primeira vez, depois que Akito tinha se tornado o patriarca do clã, que ela lhe agradecia, como resposta o médico lhe dá um lindo e sincero sorriso de felicidade e a deixa sozinha no quarto com o cavalo de pelúcia em suas mãos.

Akito vê que o médico estava fechando a porta lentamente sem olhar para trás e logo que a fechou, começou a escutar o barulho de seus passos pelo corredor. Depois de muitos anos, Hatori estava indo para casa, sentindo uma tranquilidade em sua alma. O patriarca volta a se sentar na cama no mesmo local que a pouco minutos o possuído estava e abraça a pelúcia.

#Sei que nunca serei amada por ele, e também sei que nunca poderei apagar o que lhe fiz, mas sei que posso mudar o que está por vir. Sempre pensei que ele me culpava por ser infeliz e quase cego do olho esquerdo, e que hoje vi que isso nunca aconteceu. Não sei ainda o porquê, mas vejo que ele de fato, sempre se preocupou comigo.#

**by DonaKyon**


	17. Kyo e Haru e Yuki

Tohru já não brincava com Momiji e Yuki dentro da piscina de água quente, estava sentada na beirada da piscina com o grosso quimono de inverno em suas costas, segundo as duas mãos e olhava constantemente em direção da porta.

-Né, né Tohru-chan, daqui a pouco o Haru-kun voltará com os dois.

-Mas será que não aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hana-chan ou com o Kyo? Faz tempo que eles saíram daqui.

-Não se preocupe tanto, Honda-san. Se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa já estaríamos sabendo só de escutar os gritos da Okami-san.

-Mas o Yuki-kun irá atrás dele também, né Yuki-kun?

O possuído olha primeiramente para o Momiji que estava se sentando todo sorridente ao lado da Tohru e se encostando nela para se aquecer um pouco e depois para a garota que lhe olhava com os olhinhos brilhando de agradecimento, o que deixa o possuído sem jeito para negar aquele pedido.

#Porque tem que ser eu? Eu não vim aqui para descansar e me recuperar do meu ataque de asma? Eu sabia que essa viagem seria muito mais cansativa do que se tivesse ficado em casa#

Yuki sorri gentilmente para Tohru e lhe responde.

-Claro que irei Honda-san.

-Muitíssimo obrigada, Yuki-kun.

Yuki sai da piscina vestindo rapidamente o roupão e abre a porta que levava para o corredor deixando os dois sentados na beirada da piscina.

#Onde será que eles estão? Não faço a menor ideia. Droga! Por que será que o Haru ainda não voltou?#

Yuki começa a caminhar para chegar ao corredor onde estava o quarto nos quais estavam hospedados, e assim que se começa a caminhar pelo corredor, sente um fraco odor que tinha conhecido quando era criança juntamente com Akito-san.

#Será que é o que eu estou pensando? Não pode ser!#

O garoto começa a caminhar um pouco mais rápido seguindo o cheiro até que ele chega próximo da porta do quarto de Hanajima e Tohru.

#Eu sabia que conhecia esse fedo. O que será que está acontecendo? Cadê o Haru?#

O coração do garoto bate dolorido e acelerado, queria ver o que estava acontecendo dentro do quarto, ele se aproxima da porta com as pernas um pouco tremulas devido ao medo que estava sentindo.

#Será que?? Não.. Ele está bem!#

Ao parar diante da porta do quarto, ele vê que a garota estava sentada no tatame próximo a janela e vê os dois primos de costas para ele e de frente para a garota. Haru segurava firmemente o Kyo pelo braço e olhava fixamente para a colegial.

-Ahh… Olá Sohma-kun… Pode entrar.

Os dois possuídos olham para trás e encontram o Yuki que estava parado na porta olhando para os dois com as mãos fechadas ao lado do corpo, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Haru assim que o ver, solta o braço do gato.

-E…. eu vou ir avisar a Honda-san que vocês estão aqui.

-Não precisa ir, Sohma-kun. Eu já estava indo até lá. Obrigada.

Hanajima se aproveita daquela oportunidade para sair dali. Queria deixar os três sozinhos, e desejava que tudo ficasse claro para eles, que aquela situação fosse de vez resolvida. Ela se levanta e olha para o Kyo e depois para o Haru, que ainda lhe olhava com um pouco de raiva, e começa a caminhar para sair do quarto.

-Espera, Hanajima. Eu também estou indo.

Kyo estava se virando para ir com ela, quando sente que o Haru estava novamente segurando em seu braço, só que dessa vez estava com muito mais força ainda.

-EIHHH. ME SOLTA HARU!

-O bichano não vai sair daqui agora não. Tenho algumas perguntinhas para te fazer.

Yuki arregala os olhos quando vê aquela cena, o Haru nunca tinha lhe tratado daquele jeito, e só pelo seu olhar percebia que o primo estava na versão black. Hanajima passa ao seu lado sem falar nada e sai do quarto caminhando tranquilamente pelo corredor para retornar a piscina onde estava a amiga.

-VAMOS, ME LARGE!

Haru puxa o possuído para mais próximo de si encostando quase que o seu rosto no dele. Estava com o sangue fervendo de raiva. Ele não conseguia aceitar o fato do primo ter confiado em uma outra pessoa além dele.

Hatsuharu e Kyo sempre foram muitos amigos. Na verdade somente ele e a Kagura eram os possuídos que se aproximavam dele, todos os demais ignoravam a existência do gato. Haru sabia que ele era o melhor amigo do Kyo, era mais do que isso, era o único amigo que ele tinha, mas mesmo assim, ele nunca tinha visto a forma verdadeira do gato e muito menos as suas lágrimas.

-Por que? Por que se mostrou para aquela garota?

-QUE??? DE QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FALANDO?

-POR QUE QUE O BICHANO CHOROU NA FRENTE DELA?

Yuki não conseguia sair do lugar, era evidente que aquela era uma clara e nítida cena de ciúmes. Justamente o Haru, é que estava a ponto de esmagar o braço do Kyo por causa de ciúmes. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, como podia aquele garoto que a poucos minutos atrás estava segurando a sua mão e falando que apenas teria olhos para ele, agora estava ali louco de ciúmes e raiva e que não era por ele.

-EU… AH! QUE MERDA! ME SOLTA HARU. NÃO TENHO QUE TE RESPONDER ISSO!

Haru aperta com mais força o seu braço e aproxima ainda mais o seu rosto do dele, lhe olhando fixamente nos olhos. Kyo podia sentir a respiração do primo tão próximo de seu nariz, e o seu coração estava muito acelerado, não sabia o que fazer nem como reagir, sentia uma dor incómoda em seu braço, mas aquela atitude tão estúpida só poderia significar uma coisa.

Ao ver aquela aproximação tão íntima entre os dois, Yuki começa a entrar em desespero, queria puxar o Haru para longe do possuído do gato, não queria que ele olhasse daquele jeito para mais ninguém que não fosse ele.

#Por que ele está assim? Ele está com ciúmes do Kyo?? Mas por que?? Ele disse que gosta de mim! Mas por que está com ciúmes do gato? Justo do gato??#

-Fala de uma vez Bichano! Fala de uma vez qual é a sua? POR QUE CHOROU NO COLINHO DAQUELA LÁ?

-O NOME DELA É HANAJIMA.

-QUE SEJA ESSE O NOME DAQUELA VACA!!!

Ao escutar aquilo, o possuído fecha o punho com toda a força e soca o rosto do primo, mandando-o para longe, quase que aos pés do Yuki.

Ao ver o que tinha feito, Kyo fica um pouco atónico, não podia entender o que havia acabado de fazer, ele tinha socado o rosto do Haru, justamente do Hatsuharu, para defender uma garota. Haru o olhava com raiva e tristeza enquanto limpava o sangue que escorria pelo canto direito de sua boca. Yuki num primeiro instante sente uma vontade de se abaixar para ajudar o primo a se levantar, mas não consegue sair do lugar e nem falar nada, queria que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo, ele estava vendo algo que nunca tinha imaginado antes e sentindo um sentimento que o assustava muito, além de o ferir muito mais do que aquele soco que o Haru tinha levado.

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE ME SOCOU POR CAUSA DAQUELA MALUCA?!

Kyo não sabia o que lhe falar, nem ele estava acreditando naquilo, não entendia as razoes que o tinham levado aquilo. Por que estava defendendo daquele jeito a Hanajima? Tudo bem que ela tinha se transformando em uma amiga agora, mas isso não era uma justificativa para ele ter socado o Haru. Em sua garganta estava um pedido de desculpa que ele não conseguia falar.

Haru se levanta do chão de uma vez e vai para cima do Kyo, o derrubando no chão e ficando por cima dele. Sentia muita tristeza, e se segurava para não chorar. Ele apoia os braços ao lado da cabeça do Kyo dobrando um pouco os cotovelos para se aproximar do seu rosto e começa a falar com uma voz mais baixa e magoada.

-O Bichano acha que me machucou com esse soquinho? Saiba que me feriu muito mais te ver chorando na frente dela. Por que nunca se transformou na minha frente e o fez para ela? Vamos, me diga o motivo?

Kyo não sabia o que falar, sentia que o seu coração estava batendo muito forte em seu peito, ver o Haru tão próximo dele o obrigava a ver o ferimento que tinha acabado de lhe causar, e não saber a razão de o ter socado daquele jeito o incomodava ainda mais. Sem pensar, o gato passa os seus braços em volta do pescoço do primo e leva os seus lábios até os lábios dele, lhe beijando como sempre tinha desejado fazer.

**by DonaKyon**


	18. sentimentos confusos de Hanajima

Hanajima agora caminhava com passos um pouco mais lentos e sentia que o seu coração estava muito pequeno de tão angustiado que estava. A tranquilidade que demonstrava no quarto havia desaparecido. Estava tremendo toda por dentro, e sentia que seu sangue corria muito mais rápido dentro do seu corpo. Seu coração se angustiava ainda mais quando ela lembrava do Kyo.

#Eu sei o que ele sente pelo Haru. Por que estou assim? Fui eu mesma que quis sair do quarto para que eles conversassem. Aquela atitude do Hatsuharu era uma clara e evidente demonstração de ciúmes, e agora eu consegui entender um pouco do porque que as ondas dele eram ainda mais confusas e agitadas do que dos outros, isso é devido a sua dupla personalidade.#

De repente um frio corre pela espinha da garota e ela não consegue dá mais nenhum passo. Sentia que diversas ondas muito mais conturbadas e doloridas vinham do corredor que ela estava a pouco e que levava para o quarto. Não tinha coragem de voltar para traz mas não conseguia dá nem um passo adiante. Lentamente ela vai se ajoelhando no chão, pressionando o seu peito com a mão direita. Seu coração parecia que ia se rasgar de tanta dor e sem entender lágrimas estavam saindo de seus olhos.

-SAKI-CHAN!!?

Tohru se aproxima da amiga e se ajoelha. Hanajima só consegue a abraçar e começar a chorar em seus braços sem dizer uma única palavra.

#Que dor é essa? O que é isso que dói tanto em meu peito?#

-Saki-chan, o que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?

-Eu não sei Tohru-chan…… Eu não sei…… Mas está doendo muito.

Momiji estava em pé olhando as duas garotas ajoelhadas e abraçadas no chão, e estava quase chorando ao ver como que a amiga da Tohru chorava.

-Tadinha da amiga da Tohru-chan…. Ela está sentindo muita dor mesmo… Vamos chamar o Harry…. Ele pode curá-la….

-Quer que a gente chame o senhor Hatori?

-Não….

Saki não conseguia falar mais nada além daquele "não". Abraçava a amiga com mais força e chorava ainda mais em seus braços.

Tohru estava muito preocupada com a amiga, já tinha a visto chorar antes, mas nunca com aquela dor em sua alma. A garota se levanta e ajuda a amiga a se levantar quando escuta passos dos outros hospedes próximos de onde estavam.

-Vamos voltar para a piscina onde estávamos.

Hanajima estava tão abalada que não conseguia evitar de escutar os pensamentos dos outros. Todas aquelas vozes em sua mente a deixavam ainda mais desesperada, principalmente pelo fato de que todos os pensamentos eram sobre ela.

#Por que tenho esse dom maldito? Por que tenho que escutar o que eles pensam de mim? Vocês são todos uns hipócritas, por que não falam o que pensam? Ficam se passando de bonzinhos e educados, mas os seus pensamentos são nojentos e repugnantes.#

A garota olhava com revolta para os hóspedes de meia idade que estavam passando ao lado deles, mesmo estando com os olhos vermelhos e ainda chorando muito, tinha vontade de gritar para eles, de responder todos aqueles pensamentos indecentes que eles estavam tendo com as duas garotas e até mesmo com o Momiji, mas não o faz. A colegial abaixa a cabeça e caminha sendo amparada pela amiga e com o possuído ao seu lado.

#O que será que a amiga da Tohru tem? Acho que é melhor a gente chamar o Harry. É muito triste a ver chorando assim, tenho até mesmo vontade de chorar junto com ela. Será que o Kyo bateu nela também? Ele vive me batendo de graça, vai ser que bateu na coitadinha também…#

#Nhoo…. O que está acontecendo com a Saki-chan? Parece que ela está sentindo muita dor, mas onde será que está doendo?.... Nhooo… Se eu pudesse eu sentiria a dor que ela está sentindo só para não a ver sofrendo assim…. Será que seria muito abuso da minha parte pedir para o senhor Hatori vir a examinar? Estou quase chorando por ver a Saki-chan chorando tanto assim…#

Saki não consegue deixar de dar um pequeno sorrisinho com os lábios ao escutar os pensamentos dos dois.

#Realmente as suas almas são iguais. Tenho que me conformar com o que acontecerá…#

Eles chegam a piscina natural mista que estava reservada para os Sohmas e com muito cuidado e carinho eles entram com a garota na piscina, a encostando na borda e ficam parados na sua frente. Hana já não chorava mais, mas não conseguia falar com eles, na verdade, nem ela mesma sabia o que havia lhe causado tanta dor e tristeza.

-Não quer mesmo que a gente chame o Harry? E se isso for grave?

-Não precisa Momiji-kun… Obrigada por se preocupar tanto assim comigo.

**VRUMMM**** VRUMMM**

O forte e alto barulho que veio da porta de correr que havia sido aberta e fechada tão violentamente faz com que Momiji e Tohru olhem em sua direção, já Hanajima e que estava de costas para a entrada se mantinha olhando para os dois a sua frente. Ela já sabia que é que tinha entrado como se fosse um tufão.

-Nhaaa… Sohma-kun, por um momento pensei que era o Kyo que estivesse entrado.

-Ahahhahaha… O Yuki fez mesmo igualzinho ao Kyo agora.

Yuki com passos firmes caminha até a piscina e mergulha sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Hanajima apenas dá uma pequena espiada a sua frente e vê que o garoto estava do outro lado da piscina e com a cabeça dentro d´água.

**VRUMMM****MMMM VRUMMMMMMMM**

-YU-KI…. YU-KI….

-AHAHAHAHAHHAHA….. TÁ TODO MUNDO IMITANDO O KYO HOJE… AHAHAHHAHA…. O DO HARU-KUN FOI AINDA MAIS FORTE…. AHAHAHHA

Haru nem tinha prestado atenção no que o garoto estava falando, na verdade, ele nem ao menos estava vendo que havia outras pessoas além do Yuki dentro daquela piscina. O possuído entra sem mergulhar e caminha diretamente onde o primo estava ainda com a cabeça dentro d´água e tenta segurar no seu braço esquerdo para que ele assim tire a cabeça da água.

Momiji e Tohru olhavam sem entenderem nada para os dois garotos, enquanto que a Hanajima tentava se tranquilizar para assim deixar de escutar os pensamentos deles.

-Yuki… Yuki… Eu…. Eu…. Eu…

-TIRE AS MÃOS DE MIM.

-Eu…. Eu juro que não tive culpa…. Quando eu vi o Kyo já tinha me beijado…..

-O QUE??? O KYO BEIJOU O HATSUHARU-KUN???? MAS…. MAS….

O que a Tohru queria falar mas não conseguia devido ao estado perplexo no qual estava era de que os dois eram homens e que portanto, nunca poderiam se beijar. Já por sua vez o Momiji se manteve completamente indiferente ao fato, uma vez que devido a sua aproximação com o Hatori ele sabia exatamente o que acontecia entre o Shigure e o Ayame.

O alto grito da Tohru, fez com que o Haru percebesse que não estava sozinho com o Yuki e olha um pouco envergonhado para eles, não pelo fato de ter sido beijado pelo Kyo, mas sim, de ter falado sem perceber que eles estavam ali. Ele olha para a Hanajima, porém já não tinha mais aquele olhar de raiva e a garota percebe pelas suas ondas que o garoto já não estava com a personalidade de poucos minutos atrás.

#Eu sai de lá para eles conversarem mas pelo visto isso não aconteceu. Sinto pelas ondas do Yuki que o ódio dele pelo Kyo só aumentou ainda mais. Onde será que o Kyo está? Por que não consigo sentir as ondas dele?#

Yuki estava encostado na piscina de costas para todos. Depois que estava na piscina, havia se dado conta de que ali era um péssimo lugar para estar naquele momento, por que tudo o que ele não queria era ter que conversar com alguém. Sua vontade era de sair dali e ir para o quarto, mas não poderia ser tão mal educado com as duas garotas. O possuído fechava os olhos e vinha novamente a mesma cena em sua mente, o Kyo pendurado no pescoço do Haru e lhe dando um beijo. Naquele mesmo instante, o garoto virou as costas e começou a caminhar pelo corredor, mas poucos segundos depois escutava o Haru correndo e chamando por ele.

**b****y DonaKyon**


	19. a derrota de Yuki

O possuído pelo rato não olhava para os lados, mantinha o seu olhar fixo na parede a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, mas podia sentir o calor do corpo do Haru de tão próximo que ele estava ao seu lado.

#O idiota não me beijou mas aceitou beijar aquele baka neko. Eu não o vi recusando o beijo. Ficou lá com os olhos abertos enquanto era beijado. E ainda por cima estava cheio de ciúmes põe causa do baka com a Hanajima…..Ai que ódio estou sentindo dos dois…… Mas por que estou com tanta raiva assim? Por que o meu coração bateu tão rápido? Por que parecia que eu não conseguia respirar quando vi o Kyo beijando o Haru?#

-Yuki, vamos conversar lá no quarto….

Haru fala baixinho e se aproximando um pouco mais do Yuki, e vê que algumas lágrimas estavam a ponto de saírem de seus olhos. Seu coração começa a bater mais dolorido e sentindo, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia deixar de sentir um pouco de felicidade por ter sido beijado pelo Kyo. Tal sentimento só o deixava ainda mais magoado consigo próprio, como ele podia se sentir feliz devido a uma coisa que tinha trazido tanta dor ao Yuki?

Mojimi percebe que aquele não era o melhor lugar para eles estarem naquele momento, e segura na mão da Tohru enquanto falava.

-Vamos deixar eles conversarem sozinhos, né Tohru-chan?

-Sim…

A garota ainda estava um pouco em estado de choque, mas o calor da mão do possuído e a voz suave a trazem para a realidade e os dois olham em direcção de onde a Hanajima estava, mas a encontram já fora da piscina e colocando o quimono, que espera os dois sairem d'água e vestirem também os seus quimonos. Ela olha para o fundo da piscina e vê os dois garotos de costas para eles e em silêncio.

As ondas de todos estavam bem agitadas, mas nada comparadas as dos Yuki e Haru. Hanajima já estava mais calma, e não estava mais ouvindo os pensamentos deles, entretanto não conseguir sentir as ondas do Kyo a estava deixando um pouco nervosa novamente. Ela olha para o Momiji e a Tohru que ainda estavam de nãos dadas e parados a sua frente.

-Vocês vão para onde?

-Né, né Tohru-chan, vamos jogar ping-pong?? Vamos, né?

-Errr… Eu não sei… A Saki-chan…. O Yuki-kun…. O Kyo…

-Não se preocupe com a gente, Tohru-chan… Vá jogar com o Momiji-kun. Eu já estou bem, e agora não creio que você possa fazer alguma coisa pelos garotos.

-Mas… mas…

-A Hana-chan tem razão. É melhor a gente deixar eles sozinhos agora.

Momiji se aproxima da Tohru e coloca a sua bochecha com a dela. Hanajima dá um leve sorriso ao ver aquela cena.

#Por que que isso não está me deixando mais triste? Até a poucos minutos atrás o meu peito se apertava quando eu os via juntos e principalmente quando ele a beijou, mas agora… agora não dói mais. Eu amo a Tohru. Sei que a amo, mas o fato de eu saber que não terei o meu amor retribuído e de ver que ela será muito feliz com ele, faz com que a minha tristeza diminua muito.#

-NÃO QUERO CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ HARU. VÁ EMBORA, VÁ ATRAS DO KYO! ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

O grito do Yuki, faz com que os três olhem ao mesmo tempo para o fundo da piscina depois olhando-se entre si e saem do lugar sem fazer o menor barulho.

Yuki agora não conseguia mais segurar as suas lágrimas e tentava esconder os olhos com as duas mãos. Haru se vira ficando ainda ao lado do Yuki mas com as costas encostada na borda e vê que os dois agora estavam sozinhos ali.

Haru olhava para o céu que agora estava bem estrelado naquela noite de inverno. Uma suave brisa fria lhe bateu no rosto e ele dá um suspiro. Sabia que aquele era o momento para eles conversarem. Não poderia ficar calado diante do sofrimento do primo.

-_Yuki…. Você foi o meu primeiro amor! Para mim, você sempre foi e sempre será o mais especial..._

_O coração do Yuki começa a bater mais acelerado ao escutar aquela declaração. Não era a primeira vez que o Hatsuharu lhe falava aquilo, quantas e quantas vezes o possuído tinha lhe dito aquelas mesmas palavras desde que eles eram crianças, mas dessa vez tinha sido diferente. Pela primeira vez aquelas palavras tinham acertado o seu coração._

_-….. mas….. _

_#Mas? Mas o que?#_

_Ao escutar aquele "mas" seguido por uma pausa tão longa faz com que por alguns instantes o possuído pelo rato deixe de respirar. Ele abre os olhos como se isso fosse permitir que ele escutasse melhor o que viria mas ainda mantem a mão nos olhos. Haru que até então estava olhando para frente se vira para olhar o primo._

_-…. Mas eu também gosto do Kyo….. _

_Yuki abre a boca mas não consegue pronunciar nenhuma palavra. _

_#O que? Ele também gosta do Kyo? Como ele pode gostar do Kyo se ele diz que me ama? Isso não é possível! Não dá para gostar de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.#_

_Haru suspira mais uma vez, sentia-se um pouco mais aliviado agora que entendia os seus sentimentos e que haviam sido revelados para o Yuki. Ele cruza os braços diante do corpo e volta a olhar para frente._

_-Hoje tudo ficou claro. Descobrir que o meu lado black sempre gostou do Kyo e que o meu lado White sempre te amou…… Hummm…. Agora ficou bem simples a minha vida. Eu posso ser feliz com vocês dois…_

_-O QUE?? EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTOU ESCUTANDO ISSO! COMO PODE FALAR ESSA ESTUPIDEZ COMO SE FOSSE A COISA MAIS LÓGICA E RAZOÁVEL DO MUNDO?_

_-Uée… Eu não tenho dupla personalidade? É claro que isso é possível. _

_Yuki lhe olhava com um absoluto sentimento de surpresa. Era um fato que ele tinha dupla personalidade, mas como ele podia falar aquilo._

_#Eu não acredito no que escutei. Esse lesado acha que eu vou divi--………. No que?…. No que eu estava a preste a pensar?#_

_-O que foi Yuki? Por que está me olhando assim? Será que a ficha acabou de cair para você também?_

_Yuki fica completamente vermelho de vergonha e desvia o seu olhar. Haru continuava a lhe olhar a espera de uma resposta._

_#Deve ser por causa de tantas estupidez que acabei de ver e ouvir. É claro que eu não ia pensar aquilo!#_

_O garoto olha mais uma vez para o Haru, ainda com o rosto vermelho mas com uma expressão mais séria._

_-Que você e aquele baka neko sejam felizes. Pode começar a gostar dele com o seu lado white também. _

_-É mesmo? Por que então estava chorando? Por que saiu correndo quando ele me beijou? Quer saber o porque? Tá na cara que você sentiu inveja do Kyo! Que você queria estar no lugar dele._

_Haru sabia que iria provocar mais uma vez a ira do Yuki, mas precisava ser assim. Da mesma forma que o Kyo tinha tido coragem para agarra-lo daquele jeito, da mesma forma que ele finalmente tinha tido coragem de assumir que gostava do Kyo e que amava o Yuki, aquele era o momento do Yuki assumir se gostava dele ou não. Tal provocação havia feito efeito e o Yuki estava com as duas mãos fechadas e com uma grande vontade de pela primeira vez socar o Haru, mas não se mexia._

_O boi então se vira ficando na sua frente e bem perto do seu corpo. Delicadamente ele segura em seu queixo e o faz que lhe olhe nos olhos. Aquele simples toque faz com que o Yuki fique completamente arrepiado._

_-Me fala! Me fala do que sentiu inveja! Foi da coragem do Kyo por beijar um outro homem, ou foi porque ele estava me beijando?_

_O garoto sabia muito bem qual era aquela resposta. Ele tinha sentindo inveja das duas coisas. Ele nunca tinha imaginado que o Kyo teria aquela coragem que ele nunca tinha tido. Pela primeira vez, o Kyo havia ganhado uma disputa com ele. O gato tinha derrotado o rato._

**by DonaKyon**

_**Olá Minna-san.**_

_**Gostaria de saber qual é a opinião de vocês sobre a fic. Será que poderiam comentar??**_

_**Onegai .**_

_**Bjs da DonaKyon**_


	20. Haru e seus amores

Yuki tentava virar a cabeça, mas era impedido pelo Haru que ainda segurava em seu queixo. Ele abaixa o olhar para assim tentar evitar que se formassem lágrimas em seus olhos.

#Eu perdi… eu perdi para aquele gato maldito! No fundo eu sempre soube que o que ele me falava era verdadeiro, mas nunca quis aceitar o sentimento do Haru por mim, porque não achava que isso era o lógico. Eu achava que nunca teria coragem de ficar de mão dado com um homem, e muito mesmo de beijar um homem. Mas aquele maldito gato me derrotou! Ele foi muito mais homem do que eu. Ele teve coragem de assumir os seus sentimentos, teve a coragem de beijar o Haru e eu não. Eu sou um covarde!#

Algumas lágrimas silenciosas começam a sair de seus olhos cor de ametista. Sentimentos de vergonha e frustração o invade, por chorar na frente do Haru. O possuído pelo boi ao ver aquelas simples lágrimas, dá um suspiro mais aliviado, por que ele sabia o que elas significavam. Ele aproxima ainda mais o seu corpo do Yuki e o abraça. O rato quase perde a respiração quando senti o calor da pele do primo diretamente com a pele dele, suas pernas tremem e o seu coração acelera, mas ele ainda se mantinha com os braços esticados ao lado do corpo.

-Yuki…. o seu coração parece que vai explodir.

-Eu senti inveja do Kyo sim…… Senti inveja por ele ter tido a coragem que eu nunca tive…… Ele me venceu. Eu perdi para o gato….. Ele me levou o que era mais precioso para mim.

-Mas eu te amo, Yuki. Ele não me roubou de você.

-Mas o seu primeiro beijo foi dele!!!

-Não foi não! Humm… agora já nem me lembro se foi com a Rin ou aquela menina que brincava com a gente.

-O que? Você já tinha beijado antes? E ainda por cima garotas?? E a Rin???

-Humm…. #Será que devo lhe contar que não sou mais virgem?#

Aquela confissão feita num tom tão calmo e tranquilo de voz, faz com qua o Yuki abra os olhos, mas ainda se mantem com os braços retos e sendo abraçado pelo Haru.

#Como ele é diferente de mim. Eu ainda nem dei o meu primeiro beijo, e ele já beijou meninas e até mesmo um outro homem…. Será então que com aquele gato….#

-E como um homem? O Kyo foi o seu primeiro beijo?

-Sim… Isso é fato!

-Eu… eu não te entendo Haru. Como pode falar que me ama, se você já ficou com garotas e até mesmo se gosta do Kyo?

-Por que nenhuma dessas coisas me impediram de continuar te amando. Te amo desde aquele dia em que conversou comigo, com aquele sorriso sincero e meigo. Você parecia tão doce e gentil que desejei estar ao seu lado para sempre e te fazer feliz. Mas eu sabia que nós éramos meninos, e por isso tentei não assumir que te desejava. Tentei por anos te amar como se amasse um irmão, por isso tentava acalmar o meu desejo em outras bocas e corpos. Mas mesmo assim continuei te amando. -Haru se afasta uma pouco e olha nos lábios de Yuki antes de continuar a falar- Mas a cada boca que eu beijava era na sua boca que eu desejava. A cada corpo que eu tocava era o seu que eu queria tocar.

-Mesmo com o Kyo?

-Não! Com o Kyo não! Eu gosto do Kyo. Eu comecei a gostar dele com o tempo conforme a gente ia treinando juntos, mas achava que ele nunca iria gostar de mim também. Ele sempre teve aquela posse mais de garoto que odeia a ideia de gostar de outro garoto… Mas, desde que vocês foram morar com o Shigure eu comecei a notar um comportamento diferente dele e comecei a ficar em duvida se ele gostava de mim ou de você.

Escutar aquela confissão o machucava muito mais do que saber que ele já tinha beijado outras garotas.

#Mas porque logo o Kyo? Poderia ser qualquer outro possuído, mas porque justamente o Kyo? Por que até mesmo nisso eu tenho que competir com o gato? E o pior ainda, eu já comecei perdendo para ele!#

**by DonaKyon**


	21. o primeiro beijo de Hanajima

Hanajima estava no corredor central da terma olhando de um lado para o outro.

#Por que? Por que não consigo encontrar as ondas do Kyo? É como se elas não existissem!#

-GOMENNASAI... GOMENNASAI... GOMENNASAIIIII....... A SENHORITA NÃO ESTÁ PERDIDA POR MINHA CULPA!! GOMENNASAI... EU DEVERIA COLOCAR ORIENTAÇÕES MAIS CLARAS AQUI. SOU A CULPADA POR NÃO SABER ONDE ESTÁ O SEU QUARTO... GO-MEN-NA-SAIIII.....

-Okami-san, eu não estou perdida.

-Ahn? Não está? Mas porque está parada aqui como se estivesse perdida?

-Estou procurando pelo Kyo-kun.

-Ahhh.... o Kyon-kun está lá no telhado... A senhorita não imagina a pressa com que.......

A garota assim que consegue a informação vira-se e corre para fora deixando a mulher a falar sozinha.

#Ehhh.... Pelo visto as coisas estão muito diferente para os possuídos agora. Será que o patriarca está sabendo dessas amizades deles com as pessoas de fora do clã? Só não quero que o meu Ri-chan sofra.#

Hanajima corria o máximo que podia em volta do edifício e olhando para o telhado a procura de algum vestígio do garoto.

#Eu sei que ele está aqui, mas mesmo assim não consigo encontrar as suas ondas. O que está acontecendo? Onde, você está Kyo Sohma?#

O coração da colegial estava muito acelerado, mas ela atribuía isso ao fato de estar correndo. Ela olhava para cima em quanto ia correndo, seus cabelos negros estavam soltos e molhados e o frio vento do inverno estava jogando-os em seu rosto o que complicava um pouco mais a sua tarefa. Ela já estava na sua terceira volta e agora procurava por uma maneira de subir até o telhando.

#Tenho que subir, não o acho daqui...#

_PAF_

-Me desculpe!

Hanajima sente que tinha batido de leve no braço de alguém que estava ao seu lado, quando olha para se desculpar novamente com a pessoa, ela vê apenas que um vulto a estava segurando em seus braços e que se aproximava com grande rapidez e até com um certo desespero de seu rosto e encosta os seus lábios nos lábios dela.

#EIHHH.... Alguém me ajude! Socorro é um tarado.......NÃO... NÃO ME BEIJE!!! SOCORROOOOO........ Mas... mas eu conheço esse perfume...#

A garota fecha os olhos e deixasse entregar aquele beijo que estava recebendo. Sua boca era invadida por aquela língua que estava desesperada e sedenta por um beijo. Aquele era o seu primeiro beijo, mas ela também agora invadia a outra boca com a sua língua. Suas pernas tremiam, sua pele estava arrepiada e o seu coração batia tão acelerado que chegava a doer dentro do peito. Durante alguns minutos as duas línguas ficaram em perfeita sintonia, porém era um beijo cheio de ansiedade e desespero.

Quando o garoto é obrigado a respirar ele se afasta um pouco, mas ainda a segurava em seus braços e com a cabeça um pouco baixa e Hanajima percebia o quanto que ele estava envergonhado. Suas respirações ainda estavam ofegantes por causa daquele caloroso beijo.

-O que aconteceu, Kyo?

-Me desculpe! Se quiser pode me bater agora, mas eu precisava fazer isso! Eu tinha pensado em pedir para a Tohru, mas quando te vi, não consegui me segurar.

-Humm... não achei que era do tipo de garoto hentai. Que agarra a primeira que vê pela frente.

-É CLARO QUE NÃO SOU.... EU.... Eu....

Kyo abaixa ainda mais a cabeça e sem perceber apertava um pouco mais os braços da colega.

-Você???

-Não me obrigue a falar...... Leia o meu pensamento.....

Na verdade, Hanajima já havia tentado ler a mente do possuído enquanto eles estavam se beijando, mas não havia conseguido. Fato que a estava deixando um pouco apreensiva, mas a conversa do momento era outra, e ela sabia ao que ele estava se referindo.

-Por que precisava beijar uma garota depois de ter beijado o Hatsuharu-kun?

-Eu fiquei confuso..... -O garoto finalmente levanta um pouco a cabeça e a olha.- Você já sabe que eu fiquei pensando em você na hora que o estava beijando.... Por que me obriga a falar tudo?

-Pensando em mim?

-É. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Ainda não acredito que tive coragem de beija-lo. Mas na hora que estava o beijando, eu não conseguia pensar que estava beijando ELE, mas sim que estava TE beijando.

O garoto se senta no chão cruzando as pernas e braços enquanto que Hanajima sentasse ao seu lado, mas abraçando os joelhos. Apesar de transmitir uma tranquilidade em seu interior tremia como se fosse uma gelatina, não conseguia acreditar no que estava escutando.

-E você sabe o porquê que ficou pensando em mim?

-Eu não faço a menor idéia.

_#Não era isso que eu queria escutar#_

-O que queria que te falasse??! Eu não sei! Só sei que soquei o Haru por que ele te ofendeu, depois me sentir mal por isso, e quando dei por mim estava o beijando mas pensando em você.

Hanajima estava duplamente envergonhada não só pelas palavras que acabará de escutar como também pelo fato dela não conseguir controlar os seus pensamentos e mais uma vez o Kyo havia escutado o que tinha pensado, sem perceber o que tinha acontecido.

-Mas por que queria beijar a Tohru, se ficou pensando em mim?

-.... É que eu queria tirar uma dúvida.... queria beijar uma garota..... e pensei que a Tohru talvez aceitasse me beijar.... Como o coelho a beijou esse não seria o primeiro beijo dela, então achei que ela topasse....

-E você tirou a sua dúvida quando me beijou?

Kyo vira um pouco a cabeça e olha para a garota que continuava a olhar para frente e ainda abraçada aos joelhos.

-O que acha de apenas ler os meus pensamentos e me poupar disso tudo?

-Eu não posso! Não consigo ler os seus pensamentos e nem sentir as suas ondas.

-Deixa de brincadeiras garota psíquica! Eu sei que você pode fazer isso.

-Eu não estou brincando. Não consigo fazer mais isso com você e não me pergunte o motivo.

-quer dizer que... quer dizer que mais uma vez eu balei o que não precisava ser dito?

-Lamento em te informar que sim. Agora não precisa se preocupar mais com isso, por que quando eu voltar a ler os seus pensamentos eu te aviso. E agora me responda, tirou a sua dúvida?

Hanajima finalmente olha para o lado e encontra os olhos do Kyo e durante alguns segundos os dois ficam sem falar nada apenas se olhando, até que ele abaixa o seu olhar e volta a olhar para frente.

-Por que não me bateu quando eu te beijei?

-Se quiser apanhar eu te bato agora.

-Estou falando sério.

-Eu também estou!

-Aquele não foi o seu primeiro beijo, né?

-Foi sim!

Kyo que olhava para frente dá um pequeno sorriso ao escutar aquilo, mas ele não nota que a garota havia percebido aquele sorrisinho.

_#Ele ficou feliz por que foi o primeiro que me beijou, não acredito nisso.#_

-AHHH... tá vendo como mentiu! Você ainda consegue ler a minha mente sim.

-Não preciso ler a sua mente para saber disso, está na sua cara. E por que ficou feliz com isso?

-Eu não sei.

-Você não sabe de muita coisa não é mesmo?

-Sim, nunca estive tão confuso como estou agora.

-Você sentiu a mesma coisa quando beijou o Haru e quando me beijou?

O garoto volta a ficar bem envergonhado e olha para a colega.

O garoto volta a ficar bem envergonhado e olha para a colega para ter certeza de que ela não podia de fato ler os seus pensamentos, por que sem duvida alguma se ela tivesse lido aquilo, certamente iria demonstrar alguma reação e em seu olhar.

-É, pelo visto estava falando a verdade. Você não pode ler o meu pensamento... Será que foi por causa do beijo?

-Eu não sei. Mas não podia sentir as suas ondas antes disso.

#Será que ela vai querer beijar outro para saber se foi isso? MAS QUE DROGA!! PORQUE PENSEI NISSO?#

Kyo volta a olhar para frente, já não lhe bastasse tudo o que havia acontecido ele agora estava preocupado se ela iria beijar outro ou não.

-Você ainda não respondeu a nenhuma das minhas perguntas.

-......

O garoto nada lhe responde e se levanta do chão.

_#Lá vai ele fugir novamente.#_

-E O QUE TEM? EU QUERO FUGIR SIM! POR QUE VOCÊ SEMPRE FAZ ISSO? POR QUE CONSEGUE ME DEIXAR FORA DE MIM TÃO FÁCIL? POR QUE ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO COM TANTAS DUVIDAS? EU SEMPRE TIVE CERTEZA DE QUE ERA UM MONTRO. SEMPRE ACREDITEI QUE GOSTAVA DO HARU E AGORA EU NÃO SEI DE MAIS NADA. EU TIVE CORAGEM DE O BEIJAR E SÓ PENSAVA EM VOCÊ. E EU GOSTEI MUITO MAIS DE TE BEIJAR DO QUE DE BEIJAR O HARU. PRONTO! JÁ TE RESPONDI! EU NÃO SENTI A MESMA COISA QUANDO BEIJEI ELE E VOCÊ. EU NÃO SENTI NADA QUANDO BEIJEI ELE, PARECIA ATÉ QUE ESTAVA BEIJANDO UMA LARANJA. MAS COM VOCÊ FOI DIFERENTE, PARECIA QUE TINHA UM VULÇÃO DENTRO DE MIM. PRONTO! FICOU SATISFEITA AGORA?

Kyo gritava sem parar em pé para a garota que ainda estava sentada no chão. Hanajima não entendia o porque que estava tão feliz ao escutar aquilo, mas tentava não pensar em nada para que o garoto não lesse novamente o seu pensamento.

-Não precisa gritar tão alto. Eu estou bem aqui.

-Está vendo o que faz em mim? Você consegue me deixar completamente fora de controle. Isso faz parte dos seus poderes também?

-Que eu saiba não. Você é o primeiro.

O possuído fica por alguns instantes lhe olhando e tentando entender alguma lógica no que estava acontecendo entre eles. Não entendia como que aquela garota, a sua colega de classe de repente havia começado a lhe deixar naquele estado.

-Eu preciso pensar.... Não sei nem com que cara vou olhar para aquele lesado do Haru agora.

Kyo começa a caminhar com as mãos dentro da mangas do quimono, da mesma forma que ele via o Shigure fazer em casa. Hanajima continuava sentada no chão apenas o observando, mas com o seu coração batendo muito mais rápido e ela mesma estava cheia de duvida e inquietações. Assim como ele, ela também havia gostado de lhe beijar, e também parecia que existia um vulcão dentro dela.

**by DonaKyon**


	22. o encontro familiar

Momiji que caminhava ao lado da Tohru lhe olha e vê que a garota estava ainda um pouco aflita enquanto que caminhava com as mãos ao lado do corpo. O coelho volta a olhar para frente, dá um largo sorriso e segura em sua mão. A garota ao sentir o toque lhe olha assustada, mas o garoto continuava a olhar para frente com o mesmo sorriso em seus lábios.

#Nhaaa.... Nem parece que o Momiji-kun tem a idade que ele tem. Olhando assim ele parece ser uma criancinha toda feliz porque vai ganhar um doce.#

#Eu só vou andar assim com ela. A Tohru é a minha namorada então é normal que a gente ande de mãos dadas.#

O menino sente que a garota estava lhe olhando e a olha com um sorriso ainda mais alegre do que já estava fazendo e com os olhinhos brilhando muito e a garota lhe sorri da mesma maneira.

#NHAAAAA!!! Ele é tão fofinho que dá vontade de abraçar#

#NHAAAAA!!! Ela é tão meiga que dá vontade de abraçar#

-Vem mamãe... Vem... A sala de jogos é aqui, vem mamãe...

-Não corra filhinha, assim poderá se machucar.

A pequena criança passa ao lado do possuído e por pouco não esbarra nele, ao olhar para a criança Momiji muda a expressão de felicidade que estava trazendo em seu rosto, mas que só foi notado pela Honda.

-Ahhh, é você mesmo Momiji-kun. Está também passando o final de semana com os seus pais aqui nas Termas?

-Boa noite senhora. Não estou com os meus primos apenas, os meus pais não puderam vir.

-Venha cumprimentar e se desculpar com o Momiji-kun, Momo. Foi por pouco que você não o machucou.

A criança se aproxima um pouco envergonhada deles e se inclina na frente do garoto para se desculpar. Tohru sente que a mão do garoto estava tremendo muito, mas fica apenas observando a conversa.

-Não foi nada Momo-chan.... Você gosta de jogar?

-Sim.

-A gente estava indo para a sala de jogos também.

-Será que poderiam brincar um pouco com a Momo também? É que não sou boa nesses tipos de jogos.

-A mamãe sempre deixa a bolinha cair no chão ou a manda para bemmm longeeeee....

Sem perceber o garoto aperta um pouco mais a mão da Tohru, que lhe olha sem entender o motivo daquela aflição que ele estava sentindo.

-Posso mesmo? Posso brincar com a Momo-chan?

-Claro que pode.

A mulher lhe responde sem entende muito bem o porquê daquele espanto no garoto, e nota no mesmo instante em que lhe respondeu o quanto que os olhinhos dele tinha começado a brilhar.

-Atchimm...

-Momo, vá indo com o Momiji-kun e a namorada dele, que a mamãe vai buscar uma blusinha para você.

-Tá.

Tohru estava envergonhada porque a mulher havia pensando que ela era a namorada do garoto, mas nem teve a oportunidade de lhe falar que não era, a mulher já estava de costas para eles e caminhava pelo largo corredor. Momiji não conseguia tirar os olhos da criança e aos poucos o seu sorriso estava voltando.

-Momiji-kun.... ela é uma Sohma também?

-Ahhh... Momo-chan, essa é a Tohru-chan... Tohru-chan a Momo-chan é a minha..... minha priminha, né Momo-chan?

-Queee??? Eu sou sua prima??? Eu não sabia que tinha um primo tão bonito como você.

-NHAAAA.... A Momo-chan me acha bonito??

-SIMMMM.... Muito bonito e fofo....

-Ahahaha.... vocês dois falaram igualzinho agora.... ahahahah....

-Falamos mesmo, Tohru-chan?? Jura que falamos???

-Sim, o jeitinho de vocês falarem foi o mesmo.

Tohru percebe que o garoto estava ficando mais emocionado, e não entendo o porque. Ela ia lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas a Momo se aproxima ainda mais dele e a Honda percebe que o garoto dá um passo para trás.

#Ela não deve fazer parte dos possuídos, deve ser por isso que ele está receoso.#

-Então a Momo-chan gosta de jogar?

-Sim.....

-Então me dá a mãozinha para irmos até a sala de jogos.

-Eu... eu queria dá a mão para o Momiji-kun.

A menina nem espera pela resposta do Momiji e vai segurar na sua mão que estava livre, ficando ele no meio das duas garotas.

-Isso só pode ser um sonho....

-O que disse Momiji-kun?

-Nada! Vamos, vamos lá brincar com a Momo-chan...

Tohru percebe que a mão do garoto ainda estava bem tremula, mas que agora ele não tinha mais aquele olhar aflito de pouco segundos e que o ar de felicidade estava voltando para o seu sorriso.

**by Donakyon**


	23. 2 irmãos

Cerca de duas horas tinham se passado desde que Momiji e as duas meninas estavam brincando juntos na sala de jogos, haviam brincado de tudo um pouco e Momiji transmitia uma alegria que era inexplicado para a Tohru. A colegial estava agora sentada observando os dois que brincavam novamente de ping-pong.

#O Momiji-kun sempre vive sorrindo e está sempre alegre, mas por que que agora é diferente? Tem alguma coisa muito mais especial nessa felicidade dele.#

-Mas o que...??

-Papá...

A menina corre para os braços do homem que estava parado na porta e a pega no colo.

-Boa noite pa... senhor Sohma.

-Papá, esse é o meu priminho, o Momiji-kun..... Ele também mora na sede.

-É mesmo filhinha?! Quer dizer que você conheceu mais um priminho?

-A senhora Sohma me deixou brincar com a Momo-chan...

-Posso brincar mais vezes com o Momiji-kun e a Tohru-chan??

-Vamos ver filhinha.... Aonde a mamãe está?

-Lá no quarto.

-Então vamos lá com a mamãe. Fale boa noite para os seus amiguinhos.

-Boa noite Momiji-kun. Boa noite Tohru-chan..... Amanhã a gente brinca mais.

O homem sai com a criança nos braços, mas olha para trás e sorri para o garoto que estava em pé na porta acenando todo sorridente para os dois.

-A família Sohma é realmente grande, né Momiji-kun? Acho que deve ser difícil para vocês conhecerem a todos os membros da família, mas deve ser bom descobrir uma priminha tão fofinha como a Momo-chan.

-.....

Momiji não conseguia falar mais nada, estava no seu limite, já não podia segurar as suas lágrimas, sem falar nada ele sai correndo e a garota espantada corre atrás dele, durante o caminho ela o chamou umas quatro ou cinco vezes, mas o garoto não olhava para trás, corria com a mão nos olhos para o seu quarto.

-Momiji-kun.... arffff... o que aconteceu??

O garoto lhe olha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Tohru percebe toda a dor que existia naquele olhar e tem que se segurar para não chorar junto com ele. Momiji a abraça transformando-se num pequeno coelho.

-Por que está chorando assim? O que é que está lhe causando tanta dor assim? Por favor, Momiji-kun, me fale? Me conte qual é a sua dor para eu te ajudar...

A garota sem perceber havia começado a chorar junto com o coelho que estava abraçando.

-Não precisa fazer mais nada. Só por me abraçar e chorar por mim já me ajuda.... Muito obrigado, Tohru-chan por me aceitar como eu sou....

Durante alguns minutos a garota e o coelho ficam chorando abraçados, mas o choro de dor do possuído só aumentava o que deixava a Tohru ainda mais impotente por não poder tirar aquela dor que nem sabia qual era de sua vida.

-Dói muito....

-O que é que está doendo?

-Dói muito Tohru-chan..... Dói nascer como um possuído....

Tohru ao escutar aquilo fica chocada e vai se sentando no tatame, nunca havia pensando nas dores que os possuídos podiam sentir quando estavam transformados.

-Quer que eu deixe de te abraçar para voltar ao normal e assim não doer mais?

-Não! Não é isso! Dói pela vida que a gente tem que levar. Pela feridas que temos que carregar e que nunca serão curadas. Dói não poder abraçar as pessoas que nos são queridas..... E dói ainda mais saber que preferiram te esquecer.....

_-Não morra mamãe.... não morra.... Eu não quero ficar sozinha.... não morra...._

_-Vamos Kyoko-chan. Não podemos fazer mais nada...._

_-Eu não quero ficar sozinha, vovô.... Por que ela quis me deixar aqui sozinha?_

Tohru ao lembrar aquela cena tão triste de sua vida, entende perfeitamente a dor a qual o Momiji estava se referindo. Ela o abraço um pouco mais e começa a chorar sentindo agora a sua própria dor.

-Me desculpe Tohru-chan..... Me desculpe por ter mentido para você.... A Momo-chan não é a minha prima.... na verdade... ela é a minha irmã.

-Quer dizer que você é um filho de outro relacionamento?

-Não. Os pais da Momo-chan também são os meus pais.

Escutar que os pais da Momo também eram os pais do Momiji deixou a Tohru muito mais surpresa do que se tivesse escutado que ele era filho de alguma traição.

-São os mesmo pais? Mas.... mas....

-A minha mãe não me reconhece mais.... ela se esqueceu de tudo..... apagaram a memória dela.... ela pensa que tenho outra mãe.... acha que sou filho de algum outro Sohma..... Por isso que a Momo não sabe que eu sou na verdade o seu irmão....

-MAS PORQUE FIZERAM ISSO COM A SUA MÃE? FOI O SENHOR PATRIARCA QUEM MANDOU APAGAR?

-Não. Essa foi uma escolha da minha própria mãe. Ela escolheu me esquecer.... Não suportou ter dado a luz a uma criança amaldiçoada. A mamãe sempre me rejeitou e por isso ficou muito doente, estava a ponto até de fazer a mesma coisa que a mãe do Kyo fez...... O papai ficou com medo e pediu a minha ajuda para ela ficar boa.... E aí.... aí.... ela me esqueceu.....

_-Por que ela quis me deixar aqui sozinha?_

#Ele também foi deixado para ficar sozinho....#

Tohru sentia uma enorme dor em sua alma, aquela era ainda uma cicatriz que estava muito aberta nela, mas no caso do garoto tudo era ainda mais cruel, pelo fato dele ver a sua família todos os dias felizes e unidos e de não poder participar.

-Eu queria não ser egoísta, Tohru-chan.... Eu queria aceitar que a decisão da mamãe foi a decisão certa. Eu sei que ela ficou boa depois que me esqueceu, sei que ela está feliz com a minha irmãzinha.... Mas por que ela quis me esquecer? Por que não quis ser feliz ao meu lado também? Sou tão nojento assim? Sou tão horrível assim? Por que ela não conseguiu me amar?

Tohru que chorava de olhos fechados ao escutar aquela última pergunta abre-os ao ser atormentada novamente por velhos fantasmas que ela tentava esquecer.

-Sabe Tohru-chan.... Eu acredito que não existem lembranças que devem ser esquecidas... Nenhuma mesmo.... e é por isso que não consigo deixar de ser egoísta. Por isso eu gostaria que a mamãe tivesse me amado também...

#Por que é que a mamãe não me amou mais do que ela amava o papai? Será que algum dia eu irei ter essa resposta? Eu também sou muito egoísta Momiji-kun.... Também gostaria de não ter sido esquecida....#

-Eu também... acredito nisso, Momiji-kun.... Mesmo que a gente sofra muito, devemos guardar dentro de nós, como se fosse um pequeno tesouro qualquer que seja a lembrança....

O coelho salta dos braços da garota, ficando em pé nas duas patas traseiras e com as da frente levantadas e se agitando no ar enquanto falava.

-Sim... e é por isso que vou guardar com muito carinho o dia de hoje. O dia em que finalmente pude brincar com a minha irmã como eu sempre sonhei. Não! Foi melhor do que eu tinha sonhado, porque você estava lá comigo, Tohru-chan. A realidade foi muito melhor do que o meu sonho.

-Mas agora o senhor poderá brincar sempre com a sua irmãzinha.

-Será, Tohru-chan?? Será que a mamãe deixará eu brincar com ela mais vezes? Ahhhh.... Isso me deixaria ainda mais feliz.... Né, né Tohru-chan, você conheceu finalmente o meu papá...

-É mesmo... o seu pai é o presidente do prédio onde eu trabalho. AHH... EU NEM O AGRADECI PELA OPORTUNIDADE QUE ME DEU POR TRABALHAR LÁ....

-ahahahah.... não precisa fazer isso..... mas na próxima vez eu irei te apresentar para ele, afinal.....

**BOUNF**

A garota rapidamente se vira para que o garoto vista alguma coisa, e depois que estava vestido com o quimono o garoto se aproxima dela por trás e lhe fala baixinho em seu ouvido.

-Obrigado Tohru-chan. Obrigado por existir na minha vida! Obrigado por chorar por mim! Obrigado por ser a lembrança mais preciosa que eu tenho, e muito obrigado por me deixar te amar.

O coração da garota estava batendo muito acelerado, mas ela não sabia o porque. Momiji coloca-se na sua frente e fica lhe olhando com o mesmo jeitinho de criança de sempre.

-Estou com fominha Tohru-chan.... Cadê os outro?? Será que estão comendo tudo e não vão deixar nadinha para a gente? Vamos procurar por ele?

-Sim.

A garota se levanta do tatame com a ajuda do Momiji que tinha lhe estendido a mão. Ao sentir o toque gentil, delicado, porém firme e decidido da mão do garoto, a faz com que sinta um pequeno arrepio em seu corpo.

#Tem momentos em que o Momiji nem se parece com um garotinho.#

-Né né Tohru-chan.... E se a gente for direto para a sobremesa?

-Ahahahah, acho que isso não será possível Momiji-kun....

Tohru lhe sorri e estende a mão para que ele a segure, o que o garoto o faz com um sorriso ainda mais largo nos lábios.

#Não tem problema andar de mãos dadas com ele, afinal é apenas um garotinho mesmo.#

Naquela noite não aconteceu o jantar com todos reunidos. Shigure e Ayame não saíram do quarto. Kyo passou a noite em cima do telhado tentando organizar os seus pensamentos. Yuki e Haru passaram a noite acordados, mas fingindo que estavam dormindo. Hanajima também havia passado a noite acordada, não conseguia acalmar o seu coração que ainda batia forte por causa do beijo do Kyo. Tohru dormiu com a foto da mãe ao seu lado e algumas lágrimas em seus olhos, e Momiji dormiu tranquilamente enquanto sonhava que brincava com a Tohru e a Momo-chan.

**by DonaKyon**


	24. tsukabi

Akito abria os olhos, mas ainda se mantinha na cama a olhar para o teto. Não sentia a mínima vontade de se levantar da cama, pois sabia que era apenas mais um dia que estava começando, um dia igual ao de ontem e que será igual ao de amanhã. Após alguns minutos na mais completa inércia, o patriarca se levanta de uma vez ficando sentado na cama.

-Mas.... mas o que é isso??

A garota por alguns instantes fica na duvida se ela não estava sonhando ainda. Em seu quarto havia vários vasos espalhados de tsubaki vermelhas. Rapidamente ela se levanta e procura por algum indicio que confirmasse a sua suspeita.

#Isso só pode ser coisa do Shigure. Só ele sabe sobre essa flor, mas porque vem fazer isso agora?#

-Ah, bom dia senhor patriarca. Aqui está o seu café da manhã.

-Yoko, pode jogar no lixo essas porcarias que o Shigure me mandou.

-Foi o Doutor Hatori quem as mandou.

-O Ha-to-ri?

-Sim. O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa?

-Não.

A governanta sai enquanto observava o patriarca que estava parado olhando fixamente para um dos inúmeros vasos.

#Mas por que ele fez isso? O que está acontecendo com o Hatori? Ontem do nada ele veio e me convidou para sair, depois me deu um cavalo-marinho de pelúcia e agora isso.#

_toc toc_

-JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO QUERO MAIS NADA, YOKO!

-Sou eu Akito-san. Posso entrar?

Assim que escuta a voz do médico a garota ajeita rapidamente o quimono e passa as mãos nos curtos cabelos negros.

-Entra.

-Bom dia Akito-san. Vejo que já as entregaram.

-Por que? Por que fez isso?

-Ontem à noite fiquei me lembrando de quando éramos crianças e me recordei que o Shigure sempre te dava uma tsubaki vermelha.

O médico retira uma flor do vaso que estava ao seu lado e caminha até o patriarca e lhe entrega que a segura enquanto lhe olha seriamente.

-Me responda! Por que está fazendo isso?

-Eu realmente estou preocupado com você.

-Com a minha saúde você quer dizer.

-Como um médico é claro que me preocupo com a sua saúde.

-Eu sabia. Deve ter lido em algum lugar que essas palhaçadas são alguma forma de tratamento.

Akito atira a flor que havia ganhado no chão e pisa em cima sentindo uma grande raiva. Hatori fica um pouco decepcionado com aquele gesto e a segura pelo ombro para que pare de pisar na flor.

-Por que não quer ver que estou tentando alegrar um pouco a sua vida, Akito-san?

-Me alegrar?

Akito se afasta do médico para que ele a solte e caminha até a janela, mas continua olhando para o médico que continuou parado no meio do quarto.

-Chega Akito-san! Não precisa se sentir culpada pelo o que aconteceu. Eu lhe disse ontem que nunca te culpei por ter ficado quase cego.

-AHAHAHAH E QUEM FALOU QUE EU QUERO O SEU PEDIDO DE PERDÃO? EU SOU O PATRIARCA DOS SOHMAS, SOU O SEU KAMISAMA. ACHA MESMO QUE EU VOU ME SENTIR CULPADO POR TÃO POUCO?

Por mais que Akito tentasse se controlar ela tremia dos pés a cabeça enquanto gritava, fato que o médico percebe e diferentemente do que sempre fazia, dessa vez ele não se afasta dela, mas sim caminha com passos bem largos até ela e a abraça bem forte.

-Chega! Pode parar de encenar dessa forma. Você não pode ser essa pessoa. Sei que ainda existe dentro de você aquela criança que sorria e que brincava tão livremente com a gente.

Akito tremia ainda mais agora que estava nos braços do médico, seu coração estava tão acelerado que era sentido pelo médico devido à proximidade dos dois e Hatori agora lhe falava com um tom um pouco mais baixo em sua voz.

-Ontem me dei conta de que assim como acontece com as tsubaki eu não percebi que você estava florescendo, que assim como acontece com as tsubaki você também estava crescendo em um solo ruim, e entendi os motivos do Shigure sempre te dá essa flor. Apesar de ser uma linda flor ela não tem cheiro. Ela realmente é a sua flor, Akito-san. Você é uma mulher que não pode mostrar a sua beleza.

Akito sentia que a sua respiração por poucos segundos havia parado e que só estava de pé ainda, porque era segurada pelo médico, pois já não tinha como se sustentar com as suas próprias pernas devido ao fato de estar tremendo muito.

#Ele está certo! O Shigure sempre me deu essa flor falando que as tsubaki eram como eu. Uma flor que pelo fato de não ter perfume era despercebida por todos, assim como ninguém reparava que na verdade eu era uma menina e não um menino.E eu sempre me senti como sendo aquela que floresceu num solo ruim, que é esse clã miserável, e que deixa uma sensação desagradável, assim como as tsubaki#

-Deixe-me ser o seu amigo, Akito-san. Assim como você deixou o Shigure continuar sendo o seu amigo quando entrou na adolescência. Por favor, permita-me aproximar de você novamente, assim como me permitiu quando éramos crianças.

-Então é por isso? É por isso que está fazendo essas coisas?

-Ontem quando você acordou do seu desmaio eu vi o quanto estava desesperada, e vi o quanto se culpava por ter me ferido naquele dia. Me desculpe por nunca ter te falado que nunca lhe culpei por nada. Eu poderia ter acabado com a sua tristeza bem antes do que estou fazendo agora.

Hatori sente que a garota estava soluçando e que algumas gotas de lagrimas estavam molhando o seu peito.

#Ele realmente me perdoou. Ele realmente está se preocupando comigo. Ele está fazendo isso porque ELE quer. Ontem quando ele me falou aquelas coisas eu acreditei, mas depois acabei ficando com medo de que aquilo não fosse a verdade, mas não. Ele está aqui comigo agora, me abraçando e querendo ser meu amigo, mas quem deveria estar fazendo isso era eu. EU é que deveria estar o abraçando, EU é que deveria ter tentado alegrar a vida dele depois de todo o sofrimento que lhe causei.#

Akito que até então estava com os braços esticados ao lado do corpo passa a abraçar o médico com toda força e chorava um pouco mais forte.

-Obrigada pelas flores, Hatori.

O coração do médico havia começado a bater um pouco mais forte depois que o patriarca o tinha abraçado. E por alguns instantes era como se eles tivessem voltado no tempo, quando eram crianças e a Akito os abraçava toda sorridente e feliz.

-Akito-san...

Akito se afasta para olhar o médico, mas esse não estava lhe olhando enquanto falava.

-... O que acha de sair um pouco dessa vida de patriarca e kamisama que você tem?

-Do que está falando?

-Foi uma idéia que eu tive agora. Venha comigo e você entenderá.

O patriarca mesmo sem entender o que ele estava falando consente com a cabeça.

-Então toma o seu café e se arrume, voltarei daqui uma hora para sairmos.

O médico finalmente abaixa a cabeça e olha nos olhos de Akito, e lentamente abre os braços e a solta. Akito continua parada olhando para ele enquanto ele se afastava e saia do quarto a deixando sozinha.

#Eu tenho que mudar o meu jeito com ele, mesmo que isso me machuque. Ficar ao lado do homem que a gente ama e não poder tocar nele é muito doloroso.#

**by DonaKyon**


	25. um café da manhã agitado

Momiji chegava todo saltitante e sorridente até sala onde estava reservada para os Sohmas fazerem as suas refeições e vê que o Ayame e o Shigure já estavam tomando o café da manhã e sentasse perto deles.

-Muito bom dia Shii-chan, Ayaa-chan.

-Ora veja se não é o nosso meigo e gentil coelhinho quem está chegando. E como sempre está com a cutis quase tão fresca e linda como as minhas.

-Bom dia Momicchi, o Kyo já se levantou também?

-Ele não dormiu no quarto não.

-Ué? Onde aquele garoto se meteu? Ele não pode sumir sem avisar ao responsável dele, que no caso sou eu.

-Não sumi.

Kyo chegava com duas grandes olheiras no rosto, o quimono todo amarrotado e com uma cara de poucos amigos que poderia azedar a qualquer litro de leite.

-Cruzes Kyon-kitty que olheiras são essas?

-Já falei para não me chamar assim.

-Pelo visto esse não teve a maravilhosa noite de amor que nos tivemos.

-Sim. Uma noite como aquela é capaz de deixar qualquer um lindo e fantástico assim como nós dois.

-Ou uma noite de divertidos sonhos como eu tive.

Kyo apenas se limita a olhar para os três e vai se sentar num local um pouco longe deles, tudo o que não queria naquele momento era ter um tipo de conversa daquele tipo. Havia passado a noite em claro e não tinha chegado a nenhuma conclusão.

-Muitíssimo bom dia.

-Bom dia.

Assim que escuta o "bom dia" sério e formal o garoto levanta a cabeça e olha em direção da porta onde as duas garotas estavam entrando e percebe que a Saki tinha ficado um pouco sem jeito quando ele olhou para ela.

-Muito bom dia para as adoráveis e formosas damas que também tiveram uma difícil noite de sono.

-Err... eu.... eu

Momiji nota o quanto que a Tohru tinha ficado sem jeito com o comentário e como procurava desesperadamente por uma desculpa.

-NHAAAA... A Tohru-chan deve ter ficado ansiosa para que amanhecesse o dia logo para assim a gente brincar com a Momo-chan, né Tohru-chan?

-Momicchi, a Momo-chan está aqui?

-Sim, ela e os pais dela.

Shigure apenas coloca a mão sob sua cabeça e bagunça os seus cabelos sem falar nada.

#Como ele consegue falar com esse sorriso nos lábios uma coisa que lhe machuca tanto?#

Tohru continuava a olhar para eles, enquanto caminhava até a mesa e sentasse ao lado do garoto sendo que Hanajima sentava-se do outro lado da mesa ficando na sua frente, mas um pouco distante do Kyo, mas podia vê-lo perfeitamente.

#O que está acontecendo? Por que não consegui captar as ondas do Kyo. Eu senti perfeitamente as ondas do outros três, mas não as dele.#

Kyo sente que estava sendo observado pela garota e lhe olha, quando o seu olhar cruza com o dela, a colegial desvia o olhar fingindo que estava procurando algo para comer.

-Dia.

-Bom dia Haa-kun. Cadê o meu maravilhoso, lindo e genial irmãozinho?

-O Yuki já está vindo.

Haru olha para o Kyo e vai se sentar ao seu lado. Depois do beijo deles, aquela era a primeira vez que eles tinham se encontrando. E era nítido para todos que o gato estava agora muito mais agitado e nervoso.

-O que aconteceu, Kyon-kitty? Comeu algo que não gostou?

-Não me chame assim.

Kyo enfiava um pedaço de pão na boca e mastigava olhando para o resto do pão que estava em sua mão.

-Eih Kyo! Por que você beijou o Haru ontem?

-COF COF COF COF.....

Era inevitável não se engasgar com aquela pergunta e o gato começa a suar frio.

-O QUE??? O KYON-KITTY BEIJOU O HAA-KUN??

Ayame estava de pé olhando para os dois garotos, mas não estava mais espantado do que o escritor. Aquela ação por parte do possuído do gato era imaginável para os dois, ainda mais com o Hatsuharu que eles sabiam que amava o Yuki. Kyo ainda estava engasgado e não tinha coragem de levantar a cabeça para encarar a todos.

-Eu apostei com ele.

Hanajima colocava calmamente a xícara de chá sob a mesa e agora era a atenção dos olhares de todos, principalmente do Kyo.

A colegial segurava a xícara com as duas mãos enquanto olhava para dentro da mesma e era observada com grande espanto por todos.

-Eu apostei que se ele tivesse coragem de beijar um outro homem eu aceitaria a namorar ele.

-VOCÊ APOSTOU O QUE?

Haru estava de pé olhando com as duas mãos fechadas bem fortes e já estava na sua forma de black Haru. Hanajima limita-se apenas a levantar a cabeça e lhe olha bem seriamente enquanto falava.

-Como eu gosto de homens corajosos eu quis testar o Kyon. Foi por isso que ele te beijou.

-BICHANO ISSO É VERDADE?

Kyo olhava para os dois com os seus olhos no tom de rubis arregalados, mas não conseguia abrir a boca para falar nem um "a".

-SUA VACA MENTIROSA.

_Splashhh_

-Já falei para não a chamá-la assim.

O garoto havia derramado na cabeça do Haru o jarro de suco de laranja que estava a sua frente, Haru olhava-o cheio de raiva e com mais ódio ainda para a Hanajima.

-KYO... HATSUHARU-KUN....

Tohru estava em pé segurando as mãos e olhando toda aflita para os dois garotos.

-Acalmem-se vocês dois. Estão deixando a todos aflitos. Kyo, essa história é verdadeira? Você sabe qual é a opinião do patriarca sobre...

-EU SEI MUITO BEM SHIGURE. NÃO PRECISA ME LEMBRAR DE NADA.

-Hehehe... faço questão de contar tudo para ele quando chegarmos. Essa daí terá as memórias dela apagadas.

Kyo não pensa duas vezes e avança no garoto o segurando pela gola do quimono.

-JÁ TE FALEI QUE O NOME DELA É HANAJIMA.

Saki ainda estava sentada, mas olhava tão espantada quanto os outros para os dois garotos. Ela não conseguia entender as razões daquela atitude do Kyo. Yuki que estava chegando naquele instante vê a cena e corre para cima do Kyo, o afastando do Haru com um forte empurrão.

-Tire as suas mãos dele!

-Mas o que deu nesses garotos hoje?

Shigure agora estava de pé imaginando que poderia começar uma briga entre os três garotos. Yuki olha para o Haru e percebe que ele estava na forma black.

-Venha comigo Haru.

-MAS EU AINDA.....

-Venha!

Yuki fala com uma voz bem firme e decidida, mas o primo não se move.

-EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI DE FALAR COM O BICHANO. A PRINCESA PODE ESPERAR A SUA VEZ.

Ouvir o Haru falando daquele jeito faz com que o Yuki se sinta muito mal, mas não sabia se era porque aquela era a primeira vez que o Haru era tão estúpido com ele, ou se era porque ele tinha preferido ficar com o Kyo.

Hanajima não aguentava mais ficar calada e se levanta para falar, mas com um tom baixo em sua voz.

-É tão difícil assim para você, Hatsuharu-kun? Por que não quer aceitar que é verdade?

-POR QUE NÃO É!! ELE NUNCA IRIA ME BEIJAR SÓ PORQUE APOSTOU COM VOCÊ.

-MAS É A VERDADE, HARU! EU SÓ TE BEIJEI ONTEM PORQUE APOSTEI COM ELA.

-VOCÊ SÓ O BEIJOU POR CAUSA DE UMA APOSTA??? FOI ISSO MESMO??? VOCÊ O BEIJOU PORQUE APOSTOU COM A HANAJIMA???

Yuki gritava com todas as força, não queria acreditar que o primeiro beijo do Haru –com um homem- tinha sido na sua frente, com o baka neko e o pior de tudo por causa de uma aposta sem sentido algum para ele. O garoto fecha firmemente as mãos ao lado do corpo e olhava cheio de fúria para o Kyo que estava parado na sua frente

-FOI ISSO MESMO. E DAÍ??

**BOUNC**

Kyo havia recebido um forte soco do Yuki e tinha ido parar no chão.

Haru olhava para o Yuki um pouco espantado, mas ainda estava de pé atrás da mesa enquanto que os corações das duas garotas estavam bem acelerados por causa da briga dos dois possuídos, principalmente o da Tohru que já havia presenciado várias brigas entre os dois.

Apesar de estar um pouco assusta com aquela reação do Yuki tão diferente do que via na escola, Hanajima não consegue ficar sem fazer nada ao ver que o Kyo estava no chão e com um pouco de sangue saindo da sua boca devido ao forte soco que havia recebido. A colegial caminha até o Yuki ficando bem próxima e por de trás dele e lhe falando com um tom um pouco mais baixo a ponto de só ele poder a escutar.

- Se você quer tanto assim ficar com o Haru, então pare de brigar com o Kyo por inveja e faça o mesmo que ele fez.

Yuki ao escutar o som da voz da garota tão próximo de seu ouvido leva um susto, mas nem tem tempo para se afastar dela. Saki o abraça por trás fazendo surgir um pequeno rato que voava pelo ar e que foi pego a tempo pelas mãos do Haru antes dele cair no chão e depois caminha até o Kyo, se abaixa e o abraça também fazendo surgir um gato laranja no meio do quimono.

-HANAJIMA, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ??

-Acho que vocês precisam esfriar um pouco os ânimos.

Ela pega o gato no colo e começa a caminhar sem falar mais nada e sai da sala deixando os outros sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Haru olhava com muita raiva para a garota e só não foi atrás deles pelo fato de estar com o Yuki em suas mãos. O pequeno rato ainda tinha em sua mente as palavras da Hanajima e se sentia muito mais raiva do Kyo.

#O desgraçado só o beijou porque apostou com ela. Ele deu um beijo no Haru porque simplesmente fez uma aposta. Mas mesmo assim teve coragem para fazer o que eu nunca imaginei fazer.#

-Eu vou dedar essa garota para o Patriarca. Ela vai ter as memórias dela apagadas pelo Hatori.

-NÃO... Por favor Hatsuharu-kun, não faça isso!

Tohru fica na frente do garoto com os olhos cheios de lagrimas só de imaginar o que iria acontecer com a Hanajima.

Haru que ainda estava na sua forma black olha para a garota e começa a levantar a perna para lhe dar um chute. Momiji percebendo o que estava para acontecer empurra a Tohru para que essa esbarre nele o transformando em um boi.

-Ahahahah... Pronto, assim fica mais fácil lidar com todos.... ahahahhaha.....

-Me desculpe, Haru-kun... me desculpe....

-EU VOU TRANFORMAR A VIDA DA SUA AMIGUINHA NUM INFERNO, CÊ VAI VER.

-Haru, pare de gritar com a Honda-chan, ela não tem culpa de nada.

Yuki ainda estava na forma de rato e lhe falava de cima da mesa onde estava.

-COMO NÃO? FOI ELA QUEM CONVIDOU AQUELA MALDITA PARA VIR PARA CÁ.

-Haru-kun, a Tohru-kun não tem culpa de nada mesmo.

-Mas Guretti, o que afinal aconteceu aqui?? Eu estou perdidinho com todos os acontecimentos recentes.

-Senhor Shigure, senhor Ayame, por favor, falem com o Hatsuharu-kun para ele não contar para o senhor patriarca.

Tohru agora apelava para os dois adultos que olham-se entre si. Shigure sabia que o garoto não iria falar nada, pelo menos tinha quase certeza disso, mas o que o deixava preocupado naquele momento era se era verdade o namoro do gato com a colegial.

-Vou falar com ele depois, não se preocupe, Tohru-kun.

-Né né Tohru-chan, vamos passear um pouco. Se quiser eu também deixo você me transformar.... ahahahah

-Err.... mas.... é....

A garota fica olhando para o Haru e o Yuki nas suas formas animais e vai sendo levada pela mão pelo Momiji para fora da sala, deixando apenas os 4 possuídos.

-Haa-kun, que história foi essa do Kyo ter te beijado? Eu sempre imaginei que você apenas tivesse olhos para o meu amado irmãozinho.

-E O QUE TEM? VAI FALAR O QUE SE VOCÊS DOIS NÃO FAZEM ISSO E MAIS AQUILO TAMBÉM?

-Deixa Aaya, acho que é inútil conversar com ele na forma black.

-NÃO TÓ A FIM DE FALAR MESMO! A MINHA VONTADE É DE PASSAR POR CIMA DAQUELA CRETINA.

-Tudo isso é ciúmes?

Haru olha para a mesa e vê o pequeno rato cinza sentado e com a cabeça baixa. Era evidente para todos que aquela situação tinha mexido muito com ele.

**by DonaKyon**

_Nhaaa..... Finalmente um comentário \o/_

_Muito obrigada Nana-chan. Fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fic. O que me deixou mais motivada ainda para continuar a escrever. E sim... as nossas fics são bemmm longaaaass...._

_Essa fic já está um pouco mais adiantada no nosso blog, mas falta muito para ser finalizada._

_Por favor, continue comentando. Isso nos anima ainda mais para escrever XD_


	26. o primeiro beijo de Yuki

Shigure e Ayame olham-se entre si e não precisam falar mais nada. Os dois saem da sala sem fazer o menor barulho deixando os dois possuídos as sós. Haru que ainda estava na forma black fica sensibilizado com a cena que vê, Yuki passava as pequenas patinhas nos olhos como se limpasse algumas lágrimas, e no mesmo instante volta a sua forma white.

-Yu-ki....

#Me sinto um perfeito idiota por isso, eu não queria que ele me visse assim. Sou mesmo uma pessoa muito patética.#

O pequeno rato fica de pé na mesa e começa a caminhar no sentido oposto para dessa forma se afastar o máximo possível do Haru. Desejava ficar sozinho naquele instante, sentia-se muito mais patético do que costumava se sentir. Tinha vergonha de ser o Yuki que era, uma pessoa sem coragem, inseguro e que não entendia os seus sentimentos. Enquanto caminhava sob a mesa acabou voltando a sua forma humana, ficando nu e sentado na mesa.

-Agora só falta entrar alguém na sala e me ver nesse estado......

Assim que acabou de falar a frase a porta se abre e uma das empregadas da Termas olha espantada para a cena, um boi branco e preto parado ao lado da mesa e um lindo garoto pelado sentado na mesa.

#Só pode ser uma alucinação....#

A mulher fecha a porta lentamente e depois a abre ainda mais lentamente do que a tinha fechado e não encontra nem o boi e muito menos o garoto nu dentro dela.

-Ufaaa.....

Aliviada a mulher caminha até a mesa e começa a recolher os utensílios e os alimentos cantarolando uma velha canção e sem imaginar o que estava acontecendo embaixo daquela mesa. Nos poucos segundos que se passaram entre a mulher fechar e abrir a porta, o Hatsuharu voltou a sua forma humana e puxou o Yuki para baixo da mesa onde estavam escondidos. Haru estava encostado na parede e segurava o primo no meio das suas perna e com o braço direito enquanto que com a mão esquerda tampava a boca do Yuki para que ele não falasse nada.

O coração do Yuki parecia que estava a ponto de explodir e não conseguia entender qual seria o principal motivo daquela desgraça. Se era pelo fato do que a mulher tinha visto naquela sala, se era por causa da briga com o Kyo ou se era pelo fato dele está completamente nu sendo abraçado pelo Haru que estava tão nu quanto ele. O possuído pelo boi podia sentir as fortes batidas do coração do Yuki embaixo de seu braço, e o abraça ainda mais ficando com todo o seu tórax encostado nas costas do primo, e apóia a sua cabeça em seus ombros. Aquela aproximação faz com que o coração do Yuki bata ainda mais forte e com que a sua pele fique toda arrepiada. Ele tenta se afastar um pouco, mas é impedido pelo Haru.

-Shiiu, ela está vindo para cá.

A voz sussurrada em seu ouvido faz com que o garoto perca a respiração por alguns instantes. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo em sua vida, e quando achava que nada mais estranho poderia acontecer, ele sente que a mão do Haru que antes tampava a sua boca agora deslizava suavemente pelo seu braço esquerdo e o abraçava agora com os dois braços. Aquele era um sentimento completamente novo para ele, sentia-se tão protegido como nunca tinha se sentido antes na vida e por um breve instante desejou que aquela empregada nunca fosse embora dali para que aquele momento tão mágico nunca mais acabasse.

Haru ao sentir que algo estava diferente nas batidas do coração do primo lhe olha para verificar se estava tudo bem com ele, e vê que o primo estava com os olhos fechados e com uma expressão tão linda como nunca o tinha visto antes. A sua pele tão branca como a neve agora estava com um tom levemente rosado e seus lábios já não estavam tão roxos como sempre.

#Como ele está lindo! Me desculpe Yuki.... Eu sei que tinha lhe prometido que nunca faria nada que não quisesse mas.... mas.... não consigo me segurar agora.#

Hatsuharu fecha os seus olhos e aproxima o seu rosto do rosto do primo que ainda estava com os olhos fechados e passa gentilmente a sua língua sob os seus lábios. Ao sentir o leve toque da língua de Haru em seus lábios Yuki sente-se ainda mais vivo do que estava antes e mesmo sentindo um pouco de medo, vergonha, e receio ele abre um pouco os seus lábios e encosta de uma vez a sua boca na boca do Haru.

#Por que só agora que eu percebi que sempre desejei por esse beijo?#

Quando sente que a língua do Yuki invadia a sua boca cheia de vergonha e com muita inexperiência, Haru sente o seu coração bater ainda mais rápido e feliz, sem dúvida aquele era o primeiro beijo da vida do Yuki. Ele inclina um pouco a sua cabeça para frente e invade de uma vez a boca do Yuki com a sua língua, o beijando cheio de desejo e paixão. Aquele beijo tão aflito do Haru demonstra ao Yuki que na verdade aquele beijo era também algo que ele sempre tinha desejado na vida e o possuído o abraça cravando com força as suas curtas unhas nas costa do primo.

#Eu não quero perde-lo para ninguém. Agora eu percebi que ele sempre foi muito importante para mim. Sempre esteve ao meu lado, era o único que estava ao meu lado quando o Akito me prendia naquele quarto escuro, e eu não quero perder toda a atenção que sempre recebi dele. Não quero que ele cuide de mais ninguém. Não quero que ele beije a mais ninguém, nem mesmo a Rin ou o Kyo.#

Yuki beijava agora o Haru com um pouco mais de força, e ambos podiam sentir o quão forte os seus corações estava batendo dentro de seus peitos por terem os seus peitos tão encostados no outro. Nada mais existia naquele instante para os dois, e eles nem perceberam o momento que tinham voltado a ficar sozinhos na sala. Aquele era um beijo que os dois tinham esperado a muitos anos, mas que o Haru nunca imaginou que um dia o receberia.

Quando os dois garotos separam os seus lábios, Haru abre os olhos rapidamente para ver qual expressão o Yuki tinha em seu rosto, e o encontra todo envergonhando e surpreso olhando para o chão, e ao reparar melhor para onde exatamente o primo olhava, ele não se segura e começa a rir embaixo da mesa. Yuki fica desesperado imaginando que a mulher ainda estava recolhendo as coisas da mesa e tapa a boca do primo para conter os seus risos.

-Fique quieto Haru. Ela vai nos ver aqui.

-Ahahahahahhaha

-Pára Haru... Pára....

-Ahahahhahahah

Vendo que não tinha jeito do primo parar de rir, Yuki volta a lhe beijar novamente, mas dessa vez o Haru o puxa em direção do chão, ficando o corpo do Yuki sob o dele, começando os dois novamente mais um longo beijo, e quando o terminam, Haru abraça o Yuki, o prendendo ainda em seus braços e lhe sussurra no ouvido.

-Ficou tão assustado assim com a reação provocada pelo nosso beijo?

Yuki nada lhe responde, mas fica com o rosto completamente corado de vergonha.

-Isso é normal. É o nosso corpo pedindo por mais.

-Eu não sou tão pervertido como você.

-Pode me chamar de Haru Hentai.... ahahahah.... Ahh! A dona já foi embora, não precisa ficar preocupado.

Ao escutar aquilo, Yuki se afasta do Haru, mas é puxado pelo mesmo para que continue deitado sob ele.

-Eih, só tem graça quando tem alguém por perto? Não sabia que você gostava de se exibir, Yuki.

O garoto ia abrir a boca para mandar o Haru calar a boca, mas não tem tempo, pois logo recebia um outro beijo do Haru. Aquele clima entre eles fazia com que todos os medos e receios do Yuki sumissem de sua mente. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido antes, que aqueles beijos eram também os primeiros beijos do Hatsuharu. Os dois se beijavam ainda com muito desejo, mas agora havia mais carinho em seus gestos.

Quando os dois se separam e voltam a ficar sentados no chão, Haru fica por alguns segundos admirando o corpo nu do Yuki, que fica com vergonha e puxa as toalhas da mesa para se cobrir e joga a outra no colo do Haru, que estava sentado como se estivesse vestido com todas as roupas do mundo, e que primeiramente lhe dá um sorrisinho maroto, mas depois abre um lindo sorriso de felicidade e satisfação.

-Isso até parece que é um sonho...... Eu finalmente consegui realizar o meu desejo, finalmente senti como é o gosto do seus beijos.

O coração do Yuki bate mais feliz ao escutar aquela declaração. E o seu corpo volta a ficar todo arrepiado quando sente os braços do Haru em volta de sua fina cintura.

**by DonaKyon**


	27. soltos pensamentos

Hanajima caminhava com um gato laranja em seus braços pelo corredor das termas, tal imagem chamava a atenção dos demais convidados, pois não era todos os dias que uma linda jovem de longos cabelos negros vestida com um quimono totalmente preto, que tinha sido providenciado pelo okami-san, caminhando calmamente enquanto alisava a um gato laranja que estava visivelmente arredio em seu colo.

A garota caminha até a piscina natural que tinha sido reservada para os Sohmas e para elas, abre a porta e a fecha gentilmente.

-HEIM HANAJIMA. ME COLOCA NO CHÃO! EU NÃO SOU O SEU GATO DE ESTIMAÇÃO PARA FICAR NO SEU COLO NÃO!

A garota caminhava como se não escutasse o que o gato laranja gritava, chega até a borda da piscina e arremessa o bichano com todas as suas forças e com um pouco de violência para dentro da piscina.

-Pronto! Já não está mais no meu colo.

-SUA LOUCA, QUER ME MATAR???

Kyo nadava desesperado para a borda da piscina, saltando para fora e fazendo questão de se sacudir todo bem perto da garota para dessa forma a molhar também. Hanajima abre o quimono e o deixa cair sob o gato que enquanto fica lutando para se descobrir nem a vê entrando na piscina vestida com um maio igualmente preto como o biquíni que vestia no dia anterior. Quando se descobre fica observando a garota que estava com a cabeça totalmente dentro da água com os seus cabelos negros soltos e boiando no meio da piscina.

#O que deu nessa maluca?#

O gato se senta sob as duas patas traseiras e fica parado a observando até que a garota levanta a cabeça de uma vez da água e encosta-se à piscina, ficando os dois por alguns minutos calados enquanto se olhavam, até que o garoto perde a paciência e começa a falar.

- Pode me contar o POR QUE que você inventou aquela história para todos? E PODE me contar o que você cochichou no ouvido daquela ratazana antes de o abraçar? AHH! Claro!! PODE ME CONTAR POR QUE ME TRANSFORMOU?

Hanajima dá um longo suspiro, afunda a cabeça na piscina, volta a superfície, passa a mão em seus longos cabelos negros para tirar o excesso da água e só então olha diretamente nos olhos do gato e lhe responde.

-Porque eu quis!

Kyo por pouco não caia para trás com aquela resposta, estava certo de que a garota iria vir com um baita sermão como justificativa de seus atos, mas não.

-Isso não responde a nada!

-Você preferia ser taxado de bichinha pelos outros pelo fato de ter beijado o Hatsuharu?

-Isso mão me incomoda! Eu já estou acostumado com todos falando de mim pelas costas.

-Então por que ficou com aquela cara de pânico quando o Momiji-kun contou e mais ainda, por que confirmou a minha mentira?

O gato abaixa a cabeça e fica olhando para um ponto qualquer no chão enquanto pensava, mas não conseguia pensar em nada claro e lógico, ele já havia passado a noite em claro sob o telhado e não tinha chegado a conclusão alguma, não entendia os motivos dele ter achado o beijo daquela garota tão estranha melhor do que o beijo do primo, do qual ele sempre tinha gostado, e pior ainda, não tinha ainda entendido o porque que durante o beijo dele no Haru, ele só tinha pensado nela.

Hanajima fica lhe olhando com o coração bem aflito, queria escutar logo a resposta dele. Ela mesma ainda não acreditava que ele tinha confirmado a mentira dela, feita de uma maneira impensada e com algumas conseqüências para ambos. No meu daquele silêncio entre os dois, o garoto volta a sua forma humana e rapidamente veste o quimono preto da colegial sem lhe dar chances dela ver alguma coisa e sentasse na borda da piscina deixando os pés na água quente da piscina, mas não olha para a garota que estava a poucos metros dele dentro da piscina.

Aquele era um momento de angustiante para os dois, pois nenhum deles sabia como justificar as suas ações e não entendiam os seus sentimentos, o que fazia com que aquele silêncio ficasse ainda mais apavorante para os seus corações e ambos desejavam que o outro falasse alguma coisa.

_#-Fala qualquer coisa, mas fale algo Kyon!#_

Kyo ao escutar o pensamento de Hanajima olha espantado para a garota pelo fato dela ter o chamado novamente de Kyon.

-Por que está me chamando de Kyon?

Saki agora lhe olhava com um pouco de medo o que foi percebido pelo Kyo, mas ele era incapaz de saber o motivo daquele medo. Hanajima agora tinha a certeza de que algo muito estranho estava acontecendo com ela, pois não conseguia controlar os seus pensamentos perto do garoto e era incapaz de sentir as suas ondas e de ler os seus pensamentos. Tudo aquilo a deixa cheia de medo e insegura, porque aquele era um dom que já estava controlado e que de repente tinha voltado a ser um mistério por culpa daquele garoto. O olhar de medo foi aumentando o que deixo o garoto um pouco preocupado.

-Hei, não precisa ficar assim! Pode me chamar de Kyon se preferir, eu só perguntei, não estou te dando nenhuma bronca ou algo do tipo.

-POR QUE?? POR QUE ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO???

Hanajima coloca as duas mãos na cabeça e a apertava com toda a força que podia enquanto gritava olhando para o verde-azulado da água. Kyo fica muito aflito com aquela imagem, não imaginava que uma simples pergunta poderia deixar a garota naquele estado e pula dentro da piscina a segurando pelos seus ombros.

-O que foi?? Não precisa ficar assim, não estou bravo com você, pode me chamar como quiser.

-NÃO... NÃO É ISSO!!

Hanajima olha em seus olhos e ele fica completamente abalado com o que vê, aquela garota tão segura e sempre tão calma, fria e distante, estava agora lhe olhando com os olhos cheios de medo e desespero. Tudo o que ele desejava naquele momento era tirar aqueles sentimentos daquele olhar, e pela primeira vez sentiu a dor de ser um possuído e de não poder abraçar uma pessoa. Ele desejava a abraçar fortemente em seus braços e afastar qualquer preocupação ou medo de sua vida.

#Que droga! Como eu gostaria de a abraçar bem forte agora.#

Kyo abaixa um pouco a testa e a encosta na testa da garota lhe olhando nos olhos enquanto falava, mas tentando esconder em seu tom de voz a preocupação e a angustia que estava sentindo.

-Calma! Respira fundo!

Aquela aproximação e toda a preocupação do garoto faz com que o coração da colegial fique acelerado e a sua boca fica seca, queria desviar o seu olhar do dele, mas não conseguia, parecia que aqueles olhos vermelhos a tinham hipnotizado.

_#Não me olha assim! Não me olha assim! A minha vontade é de beija-lo e abraça-lo agora!#_

Kyo a olha agora um pouco espantado e fica imediatamente vermelho de vergonha, o que faz com que a garota perceba que novamente ele leu os pensamentos dela. Ela dá um largo passo para trás e se afasta do possuído.

-É melhor eu voltar para o quarto.

-Não.... não precisa ficar assim só porque falou aquilo.

-Você não percebeu ainda? Não percebeu que eu não falei absolutamente nada?

-Como não falou? Eu acabei de escutar que você queria me bei......

-EU NÃO FALEI ISSO!! EU PENSEI ISSO! PENSEIIII...... VOCÊ ESTÁ LENDO OS MEUS PENSAMENTOS AGORA! E EU NÃO SEI O POR QUÊ QUE ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! EU NÃO CONSIGO CONTROLAR OS MEUS PENSAMENTOS PERTO DE VOCÊ. NÃO CONSIGO SENTIR AS SUAS ONDAS. E NÃO CONSIGO LER APENAS OS SEUS PENSAMENTOS E NÃO SEI AS RAZÕES DISSO.

Kyo escutava aquele desabafo tão desesperado sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas ver que ele também tinha o poder de a deixar tão fora de si, assim como ela fazia com ele o deixou um pouco aliviado.

-Hehe... quer dizer que eu também tenho o mesmo poder que você?

-Por que está com esse sorrisinho? Do que está falando?

-Estou rindo porque eu também consigo te deixar toda irritada assim como você consegue me deixar.

Hanajima o olha espantada quando se dá conta do que estava acontecendo. Aquele garoto que até a poucos dias atrás era apenas um colega de classe, a pessoa com a qual a sua melhor amiga morava, tinha se transformado sem que ela percebesse em um amigo. O mesmo que tinha acontecido com a Tohru, a Arisa e a Dona Kyoko.

-Mas por que será que não consigo sentir as suas ondas e nem ler os seus pensamentos? Isso não aconteceu com elas.

-De quem está falando?

-Quando eu me tornei amiga da Tohru-chan, do Uo-chan e da Dona Kyoko elas também começaram a escutar os meus pensamentos, mas eu sentia as ondas e também podia ler os pensamentos delas, mas com você não.

-Será por que eu sou um monstro?

-VOCÊ NÃO É NENHUM MONSTRO!

Kyo teve que se segurar para não deixar surgir um pequeno sorriso de alegria nos lábios por ver a garota gritando para o defender.

-Hummm...... será que foi?? Por que eu te beijei?

-..... de fato eu nunca as beijei.

O garoto já tinha ficado um pouco preocupado no dia anterior ao imaginar que ela poderia beijar outras pessoas para verificar se aquilo era o motivo dela não poder usar mais os seus poderes, e agora estava mais inquieto porque era quase certo de que ela iria beijar outras pessoas para confirmar.

-Ahh, mas você não vai poder beijar outras pessoas para saber se é verdade ou não.

-E por que não?

-Você não falou que estamos namorando para os outros?

Hanajima para de fazer a trança que estava fazendo nos cabelos molhados enquanto conversavam para olhar o garoto que estava ao seu lado. Sentia que seu coração agora estava batendo um pouco mais acelerado, mas ela entende o motivo.

-Quer dizer que quer seguir com a mentira?

-Vamos mentir por um tempo, depois a gente fala que terminou....

A garota não consegue escutar aquelas palavras sem deixar de sentir uma triste pontada em seu peito.

-Até mesmo no colégio?

-Precisaremos, afinal o Haru vai estudar lá também.

-Mas, eu nunca menti para a Tohru.....

-Pois começou a fazer isso hoje.

Kyo lhe olha e encontra o seu olhar, mas logo a garota vira a cabeça, não queria ser hipnotizada novamente por aqueles par de olhos avermelhados.

-E os seus sentimentos pelo seu primo?

-E os seus sentimentos pela Tohru?

Kyo devolvia a mesma pergunta para evitar pensar naquele problema agora, e tão pouco a garota queria pensar.

-Está bem. Vamos fingir que estamos namorando por um mês e depois a gente termina....

#Tão pouco tempo assim?# - Está bem garota psíquica, a gente finge que namora por um mês e terminamos.

A garota se levanta e começa a caminhar para fora da piscina, queria assim evitar de pensar para que ele não lesse os seus pensamentos, mas sentia que o seu coração estava batendo um pouco mais dolorido agora. Kyo a observava e quando ela sai da piscina ele vê o quanto que ela estava bonita com aquele maio preto.

#Ainda bem que agora ela não pode ler os meus pensamentos, porque senão saberia o quanto que estou a achando bonita vestida dessa maneira#

-O que foi Kyo?

-Ué, não vai me chamar de Kyon?

-Ok... Te chamarei de Kyon por um mês, e depois passarei a lhe chamar de Kyo Sohma.

#Ela não precisava a me chamar pelo nome e sobrenome depois disso.#

A garota pega uma das toalhas disponíveis para os clientes e se enrola em uma, saindo dali sem falar mais nenhuma palavra com ele, o gato afunda toda a cabeça na água e depois sai da piscina para voltar ao seu quarto, vestindo o quimono negro de Hanajima todo molhado.

#Por um mês a gente vai fingir que está namorando. Tenho então um mês para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu ontem, e principalmente nos meus sentimentos pelo Haru#

O garoto passa diante da porta da sala onde tomaram o café da manhã e a abre um pouco para ver se eles ainda estavam lá, mas tomando cuidado para não ser visto. Vê que não tinha nada em cima da mesa, mas na hora que ele ia fechar a porta, escuta um som vindo de baixo da mesa e abaixa um pouco a cabeça para olhar, encontrando o Yuki e o Haru nus se beijando. Rapidamente se levanta e fecha a porta sem ser visto pelos dois.

#Por que aquela ratazana estava beijando o Haru? E o pior de tudo é que os dois estavam pelados... Quer dizer então que eles? ...... estavam fazendo aquilo??#

Kyo fecha a mão e dá um pequeno soco de leve na parede, apesar de estar sentindo uma enorme vontade de entrar e de socar o Yuki.

#Aquela ratazana suja irá me pagar!#

O possuído caminha com pesados passos até o seu quarto onde passa a manhã toda trancando.

**by DonaKyon**


	28. o novo emprego da Tohru

Tohru que praticamente arrastada pela mão pelo Momiji, olhava ainda para trás para ver se o Haru ou qualquer um dos outros possuídos ira sair da sala.

#Será que o Hatsuharu-kun vai mesmo contar tudo para o patriarca? E se o senhor patriarca mandar apagar a mente de nós duas?#

A garota olha para frente e vê as costas do menino que a puxava.

#Eu não quero ter que me esquecer deles. Nenhum deles. Eles e as minhas amigas são tudo o que eu tenho agora. Eu não quero ficar sozinha novamente#

-Momi-kun, Tohru-chan, bom diaaaa…..

A pequena criança tinha soltado da mão da mãe e corria com os braços abertos em direção do Momiji demonstrando uma clara intenção de abraça-lo. Tohru percebendo o que estava para acontecer, solta da mão do garoto e corre para abraçar a menina.

-Muitíssimo bom dia senhorita Momo. A senhorita dormiu bem?

-Sim. Eu até sonhei que estava brincando com vocês dois.

-A Momo-chan gostou mesmo de vocês. Ela só fala de vocês desde ontem e estava ansiosa para encontra-los.

Os quatros ficam parados no meio do corredor. Momiji por estar um pouco nervoso, não conseguia falar nada. A muitos anos que não chegava perto da mãe para conversar com ela.

-A Momo-chan quer brincar com a gente?

-Mamãe, posso brincar com a Tohru-chan e o Momi-kun?

-Filhinha, não pode chamar o Momiji-kun dessa maneira tão desrespeitosa.

-Err, eu não me importo. Pode me chamar assim Momo-chan.

-É que Momi-kun parece que com Momo-chan. Não parece que somos até irmãos, Tohru-chan??

O coração do garoto fica disparado quando escuta aquilo. E ele meio que sem jeito tentava se esconder atrás da Tohru para que a mãe não percebesse que havia uma enorme semelhança física entre eles, mas a mulher estava apenas olhando para a Momo e a Tohru que ainda estavam abraçadas.

-A Momo-chan realmente gostou da senhorita. Ela nunca gostou de se aproximar das pessoas, mas com você é diferente. Até mesmo com o Momiji-kun. Ela parece que fica mais feliz ao lado de vocês dois.

A mulher se abaixa e começa a acariciar os loiros cabelos da filha com um sorriso tão materno que era capaz de deixar qualquer um comovido com aquela demonstração de carinho. Momiji fecha as suas mãos e fala com uma voz um pouco mais triste.

-Vou indo para a sala de jogos para ver se a mesa de ping-pong está liberada para nós.

-Mom….

Tohru nem tem tempo de chamar pelo menino que tinha saído correndo pelo corredor. O garoto tentava se segurar ao máximo para não chorar.

#Por que eu não pude ter esse carinho dela? Por que ela não foi capaz de me amar também? Ela nunca… nunca na vida me fez aquele carinho…. Nunca sorriu para mim. Nunca brincou comigo. Nunca foi capaz de me chamar de filho. Por quê que eu tinha que nascer como um possuído?#

Tohru sentia uma enorme vontade de correr atrás do garoto, sabia que ele estava sofrendo muito, mas não poderia fazer aquilo. Momo estava ao seu lado de mãos dadas com ela e a mãe deles parada na frente delas.

-Então é aqui que vocês duas estão?

A colegial reconheceu aquele homem alto e elegantemente vestido que estava se aproximando delas, sem dúvida alguma era o pai do Momiji, o presidente do prédio aonde ela trabalhava.

-A Momo-chan estava impaciente atrás da senhorita Tohru e do seu primo Momiji-kun.

Tohru percebe que o homem tinha ficado um pouco espantado ao saber daquilo, mas não reconhece se ele tinha ficar feliz ou nervoso com aquilo. A colegial se lembra que ainda não tinha lhe agradecido por poder trabalhar para ele e se inclina de maneira muito respeitosa a sua frente.

-Senhor Sohma, muito obrigada por me empregar em sua empresa. Vou continuar me esforçando ao máximo para ser uma boa funcionaria.

Os dois adultos olham-se entre si sem entender a principio como que aquela colegial poderia trabalhar na empresa dele.

Os dois adultos olham-se entre si sem entender a principio como que aquela colegial poderia trabalhar na empresa dele.

-Você trabalha para o meu marido?

-Sim… Faço um trabalho de meio período ajudando o pessoal da limpeza.

-Como é o seu nome jovem?

-Tohru Honda.

Ao escutar aquilo o homem arregala os olhos, finalmente estava conhecendo a garota normal que conhecia o segredo dos Sohmas, aquela garota que estava conseguindo se aproximar dos possuídos.

#Então é por isso que ela está aqui. Ela é amiga do Momiji-kun também, era ela quem estava com ele ontem.#

-Querido, acabei de ter uma ideia. O que acha da Tohru-chan ir trabalhar lá em casa? Estávamos mesmo procurando uma pessoa para ficar com a Momo-chan, e as duas já se deram tão bem.

-QUEE?

Tohru quase tinha caído para atrás quando escutou aquilo e fica ainda mais espantada quando vê o sorriso com o qual o homem olhava para ela.

-É uma grande ideia querida. A Honda-san aceita fazer um trabalho de meio período lá em nossa casa. Só queremos alguém que faça um pouco de companhia a nossa filha, creio que será um trabalho mais tranquilo que o da limpeza e lhe darei um aumento também.

-Aceita Tohru-chan, assim poderemos brincar todos os dias.

A garota olhava sem entender nada para os três, mas notava que o pai do Momiji a olhava de uma maneira diferente agora.

#Será que o senhor Sohma sabe que eu sei o segredo dos possuídos? Ele ficou muito surpreso quando falei o meu nome. Se eu aceitar trabalhar na casa deles, poderei contar ao Momiji-kun como está a irmãzinha dela.#

-Eu aceito! Muito obrigada por confiarem em mim para ajudar a Momo-chan.

Honda novamente tinha se inclinado na frente dos dois adultos para lhe agradecerem.

-Será que eu poderia conversar antes com a senhorita para aceitar os detalhes?

-Sim.

-Momo-chan, a mamãe vai leva-la até a sala de jogos onde o Momiji-kun está.

A mulher dá a mão para a menina e vão em direção da sala de jogos.

-A senhorita poderia me acompanhar?

Tohru consente com a cabeça e começa a caminhar atrás do homem até o quarto que estava reservado para a família e assim que chegam o homem se ajoelha na frente da garota e se inclina.

-Muito obrigado por ser amiga do meu filho. A senhorita sabe que o Momiji-kun é o meu filho?

-Errr… Ahnnn.. sei sim…. Por favor se levante.

O homem se levanta e continua a falar.

-Eu não sabia que a Honda-san trabalhava em minha empresa. Mas sei tudo o que está fazendo pelos possuídos.

-Errr, eu não estou fazendo nada de especial por eles….

-O meu filho sempre fala na senhorita. E saiba que todos os possuídos querem lhe conhecer também.

-VERDADE?? Nhaaa… Eu também quero conhecer a todos os outros possuídos.

O homem observava a garota que estava toda radiante de felicidade na sua frente, e aquilo não era fingimento, ela de fato queria se aproximar, mas do que isso, queria ser amiga de todos os possuídos.

#Essa garota tem realmente algo de diferente. Será que ela conseguiria realizar o meu sonho?#

-Honda-san, por favor continue sendo uma boa amiga para o meu filho e se torne uma grande amiga para a minha filha. Nunca tínhamos visto a Momo-chan tão feliz como ela ficou ontem.

-Mas ela ficou assim por causa do Momiji-kun. Ela ficou feliz por poder brincar com o irmão…..

O homem caminha até a janela em silêncio. Aquela era uma dor que ele carregava sozinho, mas tentava todos os dias acreditar que tinha feito a coisa certo, amava muito a esposa, e a ver enlouquecendo o deixou desesperado, ele não queria a perder, mesmo que isso lhe custasse a sua família.

-Como foi a reação da minha esposa com o Momiji-kun?

-O tratou educadamente, como se fosse apenas uma tia para ele.

#Acho que realmente não tem como reverter a hipnose de Hatori-kun, mesmo depois desses anos ela nunca se quer chegou a sonhar que teve um filho, e aos seus olhos o Momiji-kun não se parece em nada com ela. Vou confiar nessa garota também. Tenho esperança de que o meu sonho se realize.#

**by DonaKyon**


	29. o passeio de Akito e Hatori

Akito esperava ansiosa pelo médico na porta da sua mansão e estava vestida com uma calça masculina cinza escura, uma camisa social branca por dentro da calça e com apenas o primeiro botão aberto, cinto e sapato preto. Para qualquer um que a visse de longe era realmente um garoto que estava ali parado, e essa também foi a primeira impressão que o Hatori teve quando estava chegando com o carro. Akito entra no carro sentando-se no banco do acompanhante ao lado do motorista um pouco sem jeito e envergonhada.

-Você é obrigada a se vestir assim toda vez que tem que sair da sede?

-E tem outro tipo de roupa que eu posso vestir?

-...... tem sim.....

Hatori lhe responde sem olhar para a Akito e nada conversou com o patriarca durante o caminho até uma loja com uma fachada bem chamativa. O passeio levou poucos minutos, porque a loja não era muito longe da sede. Quando param na porta, Akito se espanta com o enorme letreiro da loja.

-Ayame?? Não vai me dizer que isso é a loja do Ayame?

-É sim. Vamos, acho que aí deve ter algo que possa vestir por hoje.

A vontade de Akito era a de ficar no carro, sabia muito bem o tipo de loja que o possuído tinha e isso a deixava ainda mais desconfortável. Hatori desce primeiro e vai abrir a porta para que Akito desça.

-Não precisa fazer isso. Lembre-se que sou um homem como você.

-Não quando estivermos a sós longe da sede.

O médico lhe estende a mão para que ela a segure para sair do carro, mas não tinha nenhuma reação em seu rosto e nem ao menos estava olhando para a Akito enquanto ela segurava em sua mão e saia do veiculo. Ele caminha na frente e abre a porta para que ela entre.

-Muito bom dia... Ahhh.... É outro priminho do chefinho.... O chefinho não está.

-Olá senhorita Mine. Eu vim comprar uma roupa para essa pessoa, e acho que a senhorita mesmo poderia me ajudar.

Mine olha para o patriarca que estava ao lado do médico um pouco tímido, já imaginando quais roupas iria o fazer provar.

-E o que vocês tem em mente?

-Queremos um vestido bem simples e discreto.

-VESTIDO?? VOCÊ DISSE UM VESTIDO HATORI?? EU NÃO VOU VESTIR UM VESTIDO!!

-Por favor, senhorita Mine, traga alguns modelos para vermos.

-É pra já priminho. A Mine já tem em mente os modelos certinhos para o jovem.

Mine entra em uma sala enquanto que o médico começa a andar pela loja deixando a Akito parada no meio dela.

#O que é que ele está pensando em fazer? Se ele pensa que eu irei aceitar essa palhaçada está muito enganado. Nunca que irei colocar um vestido na vida!#

Mine retorna depois de alguns instantes com três modelos para que o patriarca escolha, e Akito fica olhando para aquilo como se fosse algo do outro mundo.

-E poderia arrumar os acessórios também?

-Claro priminho. Vou escolher alguns que combinem com os vestidos. Pode entrar aqui para experimenta-los.

Mine vai procurar algo que combine com os vestidos, deixando os dois sozinhos. Akito sentia vontade de jogar aqueles vestidos no chão, mas conseguiu se segurar e fala com um tom baixo de voz.

-Hatori, eu não vou vestir isso!

-Por que não?

-Por que eu sou um homem, não vou vestir essa porcaria.

O possuído se aproxima do ouvido de Akito e lhe fala baixinho.

-Você é uma mulher! E quando estiver as sós comigo, agirá como a mulher que é.

Akito olha espantada para o médico, que agora olhava em direção de onde a Mine estava procurando pelos acessórios. O patriarca olha para os três vestidos que estavam em suas mãos e fica sem saber o que fazer.

-Olhe, esses daqui ficaram bem com eles. Venha... Venha.... A Mine está louca para te ver com essas criações do chefinho...

Mine com jeitinho vai empurrando o jovem para o provador deixando que ele se troque sozinho e volta para perto do Hatori.

Mine com jeitinho vai empurrando o jovem para o provador deixando que ele se troque sozinho e volta para perto do Hatori.

-O chefinho ficará feliz ao saber que o priminho é o nosso mais novo cliente.

#Eu não sou o cliente dele. Apenas achei que era mais segurar trazer a Akito aqui.#

-Err... E o chefinho?? O Priminho tem noticias dele?

-Não falei com ele hoje. Está com algum problema aqui na loja?

-Não... Não.... Apenas perguntei por perguntar.

Hatori olha para a Mine que estava ao seu lado e percebe que ela estava com uma expressão diferente em seu rosto agora que tinha perguntado pelo Ayame.

-EU NÃO VOU SAIR ASSIM NA RUA!

Akito aparece na frente deles com um vestido branco até a altura do joelho, um pouco rodado e com uma barra vermelho forte. A parte de cima era bem justa ao corpo, com a gola alta e um pequeno laço fino na mesma cor da barra da saia, e de mangas comprida no estilo Julieta. Hatori a olha espantado, era uma pessoa completamente diferente que estava na sua frente.

-Me desculpe. Só agora que percebi que era uma garota e não um garoto. Eu poderia ter entrado para lhe ajudar a se vestir.

Os dois olham espantados para a Mine, e quando o Hatori olha novamente para a Akito percebe que não adiantava falar que não era uma mulher, o vestido havia realçado os seus pequenos seios, revelando assim a sua identidade.

O coração da Akito estava batendo bem acelerado, não saiba o que falar ou fazer, tudo o que desejava era sair dali correndo, antes que aquela funcionaria descobrisse que ela era o patriarca dos Sohmas.

-Eeu eu vou com esse daqui mesmo. Vamos rápido Hatori, senão chegaremos atrasados.

-Mas falta colocar os acessórios. Deixa-me te ajudar com isso.

-NÃO.... não não precisa, eu mesmo coloco.

Akito pega das mãos da Mine o colar largo de pedras vermelhas e as duas presilhas com strass vermelhas e as coloca em cada lado dos cabelos os deixando um pouco preso nas laterais, e por ultimo coloca os brincos de pressão com pedras vermelhas e que combinavam com o colar.

-Pronto! Vamos embora.

-Mas está faltando uma coisa muito importante.

Mine tira um batom vermelho que estava no bolso do seu avental, mas nem tem a oportunidade de passar em Akito, pois ela logo pega-o de sua mão, passando-o ela mesma com o coração ainda mais acelerado agora. Ela realmente queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Hatori apenas a observava, ainda não acreditava que aquela pessoa na sua frente era a Akito.

#Quem é essa pessoa?? Não lembra em nada o nosso patriarca.#

-Pague a moça logo Hatori.

-Ahh... Claro... Quanto é?

-Se estão com pressa, podem ir, a Mine abre uma conta para o priminho e depois você paga.

-Então vamos logo Hatori.

Akito pega na mão do médico e sai o puxando em direção da porta.

-Ahh, qual é o nome dessa jovem dama?

Akito para de caminhar, não sabia o que iria responder.

-O nome dela é Tsubaki Sohma. Ela é uma prima nossa. Muito obrigado pela ajuda, senhorita Mine.

O médico começa a caminhar, mas sem soltar da mão de Akito e sai da loja na frente dela.

-Hei, Hatori, não é melhor apagar a mente dela?

-Ela não sabe que você é o patriarca. Não haverá problema.

Mine fica olhando para os dois que entram no carro e depois partem

#Tenho que contar para o Chefinho.#

A garota corre até o seu celular e começa a discar.

#Consegui um bom motivo para ligar para ele#

O coração da garota batia mais acelerado agora e aqueles cincos toques que deram pareceram que demoraram uns quinze minutos para ser atendido.

-Alô Chefinho! É a Mine-san...

_-Olá minha cara Mine. O que aconteceu com a minha nobre ajudante para me ligar?_

-Não vai imaginar quem acabou de sair daqui.

_-Não vai me dizer que aquele cantor um super famoso acabou de ir até a minha loja sem que o maravilhoso aqui estivesse aí para o receber?_

-Não, não. Foi o seu priminho o Haa-san.

_-O HAA-SAN? O QUE O TORI-SAN FOI FAZER AÍ?_

-Ele veio com uma bela prima de vocês, mas juro que a Mine pensou que era um garoto quando eles chegaram.

_-......... e o que eles foram fazer aí?_

-Eles levaram aquele vestido branco com a barra vermelha que o chefinho acabou de criar. Tinha que ver como ficou lindo na Tsubaki-san...

_-Ahnn?? Ahhh, na minha pri-mi-nha... E eles estão aí ainda?_

-Não. Saíram agora mesmo.

_-Muito bem Mine-san. O seu chefinho estará chegando mais a noite._

-A Mine-san está esperando pelo chefinho dela. Até.

Mine desliga o celular e o segura próximo do peito com as duas mãos e um largo sorriso em seus lábios.

#A Mine falou com o chefinho.... Que felicidade, a Mine queria ligar a muito tempo para o chefinho dela, mas não tinha acontecido nada aqui na loja para justificar. Nhaaa...... Como estou sentindo saudades do chefinho.#

**by DonaKyon**


	30. o ciúme de Shigure

Ayame assim que desliga o celular corre até o fundo do quarto onde tinha uma pequena piscina natural, exclusividade de apenas poucos quartos da termas. Shigure estava dentro da água, lendo um livro tranquilamente.

-Guretti, não vai adivinhar quem acabou de ir a minha loja.

-Ahh, foi a sua ajudante quem te ligou?

Shigure vira a pagina e continua lendo sem dá muito importância a fofoca. No seu intimo ele não se sentia muito a vontade com a aproximação que existia entre o Ayame e a Mine, mas aquilo era algo que ele nunca tinha falado para o namorado.

-Foi sim. A minha linda e eficiente ajudante, que parece ser uma pequena boneca gótica, acabou de me ligar para contar que o Haa-san acabou de sair da loja. E que ele estava acompanhado por uma linda jovem que é a nossa prima.

-Puxa... Quem iria imaginar que ele fosse fazer isso, né?

Ayame percebe que o escritor não tinha prestado atenção em nada do que ele tinha dito e começa a ficar impaciente.

-GURETTI!! Aposto que não escutou nada do que acabei de dizer.

Shigure fecha o livro e olha para o Ayame com um aspecto um pouco mais seco em seu olhar e na voz.

-Que a sua _linda e eficiente ajudante que parece ser uma pequena boneca gótica_, ligou para te contar que um tal de Haa-san foi até a sua loja acompanhado por uma Sohma qualquer.

-Guretti, não é um Haa-san qualquer. É o NOSSO Haa-san!! O NOSSO Hatori acabou de sair da minha loja após comprar um lindo e maravilhoso vestido da minha mais recente criação. Um branco de gola alta com a barra vermelho profundo, com mangas longas e no estilo julieta, super ultra feminino e delicado para a NOSSSAAAA priminha Tsubaki.

-O Tori-san foi até a sua loja?? Mas ele jurou que nunca iria ser um cliente seu! E quem é essa Tsubaki??? Não acredito que o Tori-san está se envolvendo novamente com uma prima. Será que ele quer ficar cego do outro olho agora?

-Não, não Guretti! A Tsubaki é simplemente a Akito-san.

Shigure assim que escuta aquilo fica em pé dentro da piscina todo abismado.

-O QUE??? É A AKITO-SAN??? A AKITO SAIU DA SUA LOJA VESTINDO UM VESTIDO??? É DE ONDE SAIU ESSE NOME??

-Pelo o que entendi, a minha esperta e atenta Mine acabou descobrindo que o patriarca era uma mulher na verdade, possivelmente eles inventaram esse nome para disfarçar.

-Hummm, e a sua ajudante ainda está com a memória dela intacta?

-É claro que está Guretti! Mas porque que o Haa-san foi até a minha loja para comprar um vestido para a Akito-san?

-Isso é o que eu quero descobrir também. Ontem ele ligou para perguntar o que é que a Akito-san gostava e agora me vem com essa? O que está acontecendo na sede?

Shigure sai da piscina passando pelo lado do Ayame e entra todo molhado e nu no quarto, deixando assim uma trilha de pequenas gotas de água pelo chão até a mesinha de canto onde estava o celular do Ayame.

-Guretti, o que vai fazer?

-Pedir que o motorista da sede venha nos buscar logo.

-Mas por que??

-Temos que voltar logo para a sede.

Ayame se aproxima de Shigure e tira o aparelho de suas mãos e o abraça pelas costas.

-Fique calmo. E sei os motivos desse seu desespero, mas acho que voltando agora pouco poderá fazer. E também porque as coisas já começaram a acontecer...

-Eu não quero que aqueles dois sofram novamente. Principalmente ela. Eu vi o quanto que ela sofreu naquele dia que o feriu, e o quanto que ela se culpa por isso.

Na mente do escritor, veio o flash-back do dia em que o Hatori foi pedir a permissão do patriarca para se casar. Da Akito gritando desesperada ao ver que o homem ao qual ela sempre amou estava ali na sua frente pedindo para se casar com uma outra mulher. Do sangue do Hatori espalhado pelo chão. Da cara de pavor da Kana. Da força que ele teve que fazer naquele dia para segurar a Akito tentando controla-la. Tudo passava em sua mente de maneira desordenada.

Ayame aperta um pouco mais o seu corpo contra o do Shigure e o segurando ainda mais em seus braços.

-Gure, por que nunca contou ao Haa-san o que a Akito-san sentia por ele?

-Não achei que tinha esse direito. Assim com ainda acho que não o tenho. E pelo o que conheço do Tori-san, acho muito difícil ele aceitar os sentimentos dela.

-Mas nunca se sabe. Eu também não achava que você não iria aceitar os meus sentimentos.

-No nosso caso é diferente. O Hatori não consegue ver a Akito como uma mulher, na cabeça dele, ela é homem.

-Mas eles foram até a minha loja e ela saiu de lá como uma mulher.

-Aposto que o Tori-san está pensando em Akito como se tivesse vestindo um cosplay qualquer. Ele não a verá como uma mulher.

-Por que não? Um dia você a viu como uma mulher.

-Ahh, aquilo foi um amor de infância.

-Mas mesmo assim a Akito-san foi o seu primeiro amor.

-Ela pode até ter sido o meu primeiro amor, mas o meu eterno amor é você.

Shigure se virá e encosta os seus lábios nos do Ayame e depois o abraça. Ayame aproxima os seus lábios do ouvido do primo e lhe sussurra.

-Já você sempre foi o único amor que tive na vida.

_-E será que continuarei sendo o seu único amor??_

Shigure o apertará um pouco mais em seus braços e tinha deixado sair esse triste pensamento de sua boca, porém este não chegou a ser escutado pelo Ayame. Já fazia muito tempo desde que o Shigure estava se sentindo inseguro por causa da Mine, queria acreditar que tal fato era apenas um fruto de sua imaginação, que nunca que o Ayame poderia se interessar por uma mulher, mas nos últimos meses, ele percebia que a relação entre os dois estava mais próxima depois que a garota tinha começado a costurar as criações do possuído.

-Gure.... Como é amar uma mulher?

Aquela pergunta faz com que a alma de Shigure fique amedrontada e o seu coração começa a bater um pouco mais acelerado. Ele afasta um pouco o possuído para lhe olhar, e encontra o mesmo semblante de sempre em seu rosto.

-Por que está me perguntando isso?

-Sempre tive essa curiosidade.

-Você está perguntando com relação a Akito-san?

-Sim,

-Então já sabe como é. Afinal você também a ama.

-É diferente Guretti. Amo o nosso Kamisama, e não a Akito. Pode parecer que é a mesma pessoa, mas para os possuídos não é. Você mais do que ninguém sabe a diferença, afinal você a amou como uma mulher e só depois é que passou ama-la como Kamisama.

Shigure não conseguia responder aquela pergunta devido ao medo que estava sentindo. Sabia claramente a resposta dela é por isso que não podia verbalizá-la. Ele sabia que não havia nenhuma diferença em amar um homem ou uma mulher. O Escritor sabia também que o Ayame o conhecia quase tão bem como o próprio kamisama e tenta mudar o enfoque da conversa.

-Ahahah, deixa o nosso patriarca escutar isso..... ahahahah.. Sabe que na cabeça dela não existe diferença alguma. Ela e o kamisama são a mesma pessoa.

-A Akito-san sabe a verdade. Ela pode até não querer enxergá-la, mas ela a sabe. Ficou sabendo no dia em que o Hatori foi pedir permissão para se casar. Naquele dia ela viu que os possuídos podiam amar ao mesmo tempo o kamisama e uma outra pessoa.

-Acho que nem mesmo a nossa relação ela aceitaria.

Ayame volta abraçar novamente o primo.

-Eu não quero ver mais nenhum de nós ferido como o Haa-san ficou. Nem os possuídos e nem aquela garota.

-Qual garota?

-A Hanajima-san.

-Ahhh, estava falando da Hana-chan!

-Uéé Guretti, de quem achou que eu estava falando?? Afinal, ela não é a única pessoa de fora que nesse momento que está namorando um dos possuídos

-E ainda mais o gato.... ai ai... Esse garoto não imagina o problema que ele acabou de arrumar para si mesmo.

-Tenho certeza de que o Gure estará ao lado deles, assim como ficou ao lado do Haa-san e da Akito-san.

-Tentarei ajuda-los o máximo que eu puder, mas agora, a única pessoa que quero ao meu lado é você.

Shigure desfaz o laço que prendia o quimono do primo deixando-o despido e lhe estende a mão.

-O que acha de aproveitarmos mais um pouco antes de voltarmos?

-Não precisa me perguntar pela segunda vez, amore mio...

Ele segura em sua mão e os dois voltam para a pequena piscina no fundo do quarto.

**by DonaKyon**


	31. um inesperado encontro

Akito olhava ao seu reflexo no vidro do aquário, mas não conseguia acreditar que aquela imagem era a dela. Nunca tinha visto aquela pessoa em sua vida.

#Essa não sou eu! É impossível que seja eu. Akito Sohma, o patriarca do clã Sohma. O kamisama dos possuídos não é essa pessoa. Mas então quem é essa pessoa que está na minha frente? Por que essa sem dúvida alguma não sou eu.#

Hatori estava sentado em um dos bancos destinados ao descanso dos visitantes, próximo aos banheiros, e aproveitou para fumar um cigarro enquanto olhava a Akito parada na frente do enorme aquário imaginando que ela estivesse admirada com a grande variedade de peixes que nadavam em círculos a sua frente.

-Doutor Hatori! É o senhor mesmo. Há quanto tempo que não nos víamos.

O coração de Hatori assim que escuta aquela voz começa a bater mais forte e ele se levanta para cumprimentar adequadamente.

-De fato, fazia algum tempo, Kana-san. Como tem passado?

-Estou muito bem. Estou na cidade para tratar dos preparativos do nosso casamento.

São dois os sentimentos trazidos por aquelas palavras "nosso casamento", primeiro de espanto misturado com alegria, parecia que ela estava se referindo ao casamento deles, assim como tantas vezes havia falado, mas depois ao ver o jovem homem que se aproximava dela e lhe dava a mão, o sentimento que começou a sentir foi de solidão e inveja.

-Parabéns para vocês. Desejo muitas felicidades aos dois.

-Muito obrigada Doutor Hatori. Esse é o meu noivo, Tamaki Hitachin. Tamaki-san, esse é o meu primo e o meu antigo chefe, Doutor Hatori Sohma.

Os dois homens se inclinam para se cumprimentarem. E ao voltar o possuído percebe que a Akito já não estava mais diante do aquário a poucos passos de distancia deles. Ele fica olhando de um lado para o outro e a Kana percebe que estava procurando alguém.

-O que foi, Doutor?

-Estou procurando a A... Tsubaki-san...

Kana sente um pequeno aperto em seu coração mais não entende muito bem a razão daquilo quando fica sabendo que o médico estava acompanhando, e logo imagina que assim como ela, ele também estava em um encontro.

-Ahh, deve ser a namorada do Doutor.

-Não. Ela é uma prima nossa.

-O clã dos Sohmas é tão grande que é impossível conhecer a todos.

-Sim.

Hatori para de olhar para os lados e olha para a sua ex-namorada. Ela estava ainda mais linda depois desses dois anos. Seu coração doía um pouco ao ver que ela o tinha esquecido, e que estava para se casar com outro homem.

# Se eu pudesse fazer aquilo que desejo, estaria agora mesmo fugindo com ela de mãos dadas para bem longe daqui. Mas será que ela voltaria a me amar assim como me amou um dia?#

-Doutor Hatori... Será que eu poderia levar o convite do nosso casamento para o senhor, em seu consultório?

-Sim. Estarei lhe esperando.

-Então tentarei ir até lá ainda na próxima semana. Adeus.

O casal de namorados começa a caminhar de mãos dadas deixando o médico parado olhando-os cheio de inveja e ciúmes.

# Eu também já senti o calor daquelas mãos. Aquela felicidade um dia também foi a minha.#

O médico deixasse se sentar novamente e abaixa a cabeça. Sentia-se aliviado por ver que ela estava feliz, tinha certeza de que realmente tinha feito à coisa certa quando apagou as suas memórias sobre a época que os dois namoraram, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia infeliz, por relembrar quanto que eles tinham sido felizes juntos, lhe doía saber que aquele amor agora era apenas uma lembrança para ele.

Akito estava voltando para o aquário das espécies pequenas, onde encontra o médico sentado de cabeça baixa. Assim que viu a Kana conversando com o médico, a garota tinha ido para a próxima ala do aquário, por temor de ser reconhecida pela outra, mas a poucos segundos, o feliz casal de noivos havia passado quase ao seu lado e nem perceberem a sua presença.

#Ele ainda fica muito abalado por causa dela.#

Akito se aproxima sem falar nada e fica parada na frente do médico, que ao ver aqueles pequenos sapatos vermelhos que acompanhavam a barra do vestido, já sabia que era o patriarca que estava parada na sua frente e ele levanta a cabeça.

-Ela te falou sobre o casamento?

-Eu já sabia. Na semana do ano novo a vi com uma amigas no centro da cidade, e escutei a conversa delas.

A garota senta ao lado do médico, mas não muito próxima dele.

-E mesmo assim me disse que não me culpa por nada? E mesmo assim está aqui ao meu lado?

-Eu não quero viver do passado. Apenas do presente.

#Ele diz isso, mas está aí sofrendo por algo que está no passado.#

-Hatori. Quero voltar....

O médico se levanta e começa a caminhar em silêncio na direção oposta a que havia tomado Kana e o seu noivo e que também levava a saída. Akito o olha cheia de tristeza.

#Eu ia dizer que queria voltar no tempo.... É tão ruim assim para ele ficar ao meu lado? Por que? Por que então ele está fazendo tudo isso por mim? Por que não me deixou continuar naquele mundo escuro e solitário que eu tinha criado para mim mesma depois daquele dia?#

Akito abaixa a cabeça para evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem fechando os olhos. Sentia que os seus joelhos estavam começando a tremerem um pouco e sente que o seu coração estava sangrando. Não. Era mais do que isso, sentia que a sua alma estava completamente ferida, que estava a ponto de morrer de tristeza.

#Eu só queria ser amada por você....#

Hatori que já tinha andado alguns metros, para de caminhar quando percebe que não escutava o som dos sapatos da Akito atrás dele e olha para trás a encontra ainda sentada e de cabeça baixa.

#Isso a deixou novamente deprimida.#

O médico fica parado esperando que a garota se levante. Percebendo que a garota não ia se levantar o possuído caminha até lá com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do terno.

-Aki.... Tsubaki-san...

-Por que me deu esse nome naquela hora?

-Porque me pareceu um bonito nome para você, já que você se parece com as flores de Tsubaki.

-Você realmente acha que me conhece?

Akito tinha colocado um pouco mais de raiva em sua voz ao perguntar aquilo e abre os olhos, mas não o olha mantendo a cabeça ainda baixa. Hatori que já conhecia o mal-humor do patriarca volta a se sentar ao seu lado.

-Nenhum de nós tem o direito de realmente conhecer o nosso kamisana.

Ao escutar aquilo, Akito se levanta e segura o médico pelo terno olhando-o bem nos olhos e chamando a atenção de todos que estavam passando.

-Você realmente quer me deixar louca? Pois saiba que já conseguiu. Pode colocar em seu prontuário que eu estou louca. Pode providenciar o melhor tratamento para a minha loucura. Pode me mandar internar de uma vez.

O médico calmamente coloca as suas mãos sobre as delas e se levanta, quando está de pé, ele a abraça, deixando-a bem próxima do seu corpo. Akito sente a sua respiração falhar, mas depois empurra o possuído e se solta de seus braços, e apesar de não estar chorando, Hatori podia perceber o desespero no qual ela estava naquele momento.

-Como acha que eu estou me sentindo vestida desse jeito? Acha que eu me reconheço nessas roupas? Eu não sei quem eu sou. Essa não sou eu. Mas eu mesma não sei o que sou. Não sei se sou o patriarca, se sou o kamisama, se sou um homem ou se sou uma mulher, já nem mais sei se ainda sou um ser humano. Eu gostaria de saber quem sou eu..... Gostaria que alguém me disse-se quem realmente eu sou....

Hatori fica olhando nos olhos de Akito enquanto ela estava falando e percebe que os seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas.

- Eu realmente gostaria que aparecesse alguém que acabasse com a maldição. Com a maldição de vocês possuídos e com a minha maldição de kamisama. Quem sabe assim eu saberia quem eu sou.....

O médico lembra-se que algumas daquelas mesmas palavras tinham sido ditas por Akito no dia em que ele foi pedir a sua permissão para se casar com a Kana

#No fundo ela deve sofrer muito mais do que todos nós por causa dessa maldição. Acho que ela deseja muito mais do que qualquer um de nos poder ser livre.#

Hatori novamente a abraça e Akito apenas encosta a sua testa em seu peito. Sentia uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas não queria. Não podia mostrar toda aquela fragilidade naquele momento. Sabia que se o fizesse, se chorasse naquele instante, ela acabaria contando ao primo sobre os seus sentimentos por ele. Revelaria que o amava desde que era uma adolescente, que ela sempre o tinha amado não apenas como um possuído, mas como um homem.

Kana, ao vê o médico abraçado a uma delicada jovem, para de caminhar e coloca a mão no peito. Ela havia voltado para trás para ir ao banheiro, e ver aquela cena a machucou um pouco. A garota volta pelo caminho que estava vindo sem ser vista pelo Hatori.

**by Donakyon**

Aki-ko, acho que irá gostar muito desse cap *o*


	32. uma tarde romântica

Yuki caminhava atrás do Haru, mas mantinha poucos passos de distancia entre os dois. Não o queria longe de si naquele instante. Olhava as costas do primo, nunca havia reparado o quanto elas eram largas, bem diferente das dele, que pareciam com as de uma garota, de tão delicada que eram.

Durante o caminho pelo corredor os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra, iam em silêncio para o quarto que estava sendo ocupado pelos dois. O coração do Yuki a cada passo que dava batia ainda mais rápido, pois a cada instante eles se aproximavam do quarto.

Haru abre a porta ficando já dentro do quarto e a fecha após Yuki entrar com alguns passos tímidos, e vai caminhando assim, até o meio do quarto, onde para e segura o seu braço esquerdo. Agora que estava a sós com o Haru o seu corpo todo havia começado a tremer. Ele não consegue se manter de cabeça erguida, estava sentindo muita vergonha, e fingindo olhar algo no chão ele abaixa a cabeça. Haru se aproxima ficando parado bem na sua frente.

-Yuki, eu te amo!

O possuído levanta a cabeça e olha nos olhos do Haru. Ele não estava esperando por aquelas palavras. Mas ao escuta-las, o seu coração se enche de felicidade, pois sabia que elas eram verdadeiras.

#Então é esse o sentimento de quem se sente amado? Esse calorzinho que sinto dentro de mim parece como a chama de uma pequena vela que luta com todas as suas forças para brilhar o máximo que puder e assim conseguir sozinha iluminar um amplo quarto escuro. Pela primeira vez, eu sei o que é ser amado por alguém.#

Haru sabia que não conseguiria escutar a mesma coisa dos lábios do Yuki, e o segura pela mão, caminhando até o futton. Os corações de ambos estavam batendo rápido, e era como se o outro pudesse escutar aquelas batidas tão aceleradas. Haru para na frente do futton.

-Yuki, eu não quero apenas beijar os seus lábios agora. Eu quero sentir toda a sua pele com os meus lábios.

Yuki abre um pouco mais os seus olhos cor de ametista, e Haru pode ver o quanto que eles estavam ainda mais brilhantes agora. Yuki levanta a sua mão direita e acaricia o rosto do Haru.

-Eu também quero sentir novamente a sua pele na minha.

Haru sente o gelado toque da mão do Yuki em seu rosto e o frio de seus lábios quando Yuki o beija. Os dois garotos fecham os olhos, mas dessa vez beijam-se apenas com o encostar dos lábios. Porém, Haru vai abrindo lentamente o quimono de Yuki e começa a acariciar o seu tórax. Yuki sente um arrepio pelo corpo e abre os olhos afastando os seus lábios dos de Haru.

-Sua pele é tão branca e linda. Não tem um único defeito.

Yuki volta a olhar novamente para o chão, desviando assim o seu olhar do Haru.

-Isso não é o tipo de coisa que faz um homem se sentir orgulhoso.

Haru sorri levemente com os lábios e depois procura os lábios do primo para mais um beijo, mas dessa vez o beijando com mais desejo. Suas línguas agora já não eram mais estranhas uma para a outra. As duas eram macias, mas a do Yuki era mais fina da que a do Haru. Enquanto estavam se beijando, Haru vai levando o corpo do Yuki para o futton, deitando-se por cima dele, e começa a beijar e ao mesmo tempo suga um pouco o seu pescoço descendo os lábios até o mamilo do Yuki, onde o morde com um pouco mais de força, deixando-o não só apenas um pouco machucado devido a mordida, mas também uma trilha vermelha em sua pele.

-Pronto, agora não está mais tão branca, mas continua linda, e ainda mais perfeita, porque agora tem a minha marca em você.

Yuki estava muito feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se muito envergonhado. Sabia o que iria acontecer entre os dois, mas não queria parar. Não queria ser derrotado por mais ninguém.

-Haru..... você sabe?..... você sabe o que temos que fazer?

-Humm.... não deve ser muito diferente do que fiz com a Rin... Quer dizer..... tá tem uma diferença.... mas acho que não deve ser muito diferente...

Yuki se levanta rapidamente jogando o Haru para trás e ficando meio que sentado no futton apoiando-se em seus braços que estavam estendidos para trás.

-VOCÊ O QUE?? VOCÊ E A RIN??

Haru não tinha falado no sentido de magoar o Yuki. Aquele era o jeito dele, tão desligado que acabava sendo sempre sincero demais por não perceber que poderia ferir as pessoas com as suas palavras.

-Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza que com você será ainda melhor do que foi com ela, porque é você quem eu amo. Foi com você que eu sempre desejei fazer. Yuki, eu te amo!

Haru não dá tempo de o Yuki lhe responder e volta a beijar a sua boca com mais força do que antes, colocando o peso do seu corpo sob o dele, obrigando-o assim a se deitar novamente. Como estava com os olhos fechados, ele não viu a pequena e solitária lágrima que estava saindo dos olhos do Yuki.

#Por que fui sempre tão indeciso e covarde? Por que não fiquei com ele naquele mesmo dia em que me disse que gostava de mim, e que eu era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida? Eu poderia ter conhecido muito antes o que é essa felicidade de ser amado se não tivesse sido tão covarde como fui. Eu teria evitado que ele beijasse outras bocas, que ele tocasse em outros corpos que não fosse o meu.#

Yuki passa a beijá-lo com mais força agora e o abraça o máximo que podia.

#Juro que nunca mais irá procurar outros lábios ou outros corpos. Não te perderei para ninguém. Irei lutar com todas as minhas forças para não te perder jamais.#

Quando os dois já não aguentavam mais ficar sem respirar eles se afastam e o Yuki aproxima os seus lábios da orelha do Haru lhe falando ao ouvido e depois lhe mordiscando cheio de vergonha e um pouco sem jeito.

-Me ensine Haru. Me diz o que tenho que fazer para jamais te perder?

-Não precisa fazer mais nada. Apenas deixe-me te amar para sempre. Eu te amo, yuki.

#Por que não o deixei que me amasse antes?#

Yuki passa os seus braços em volta do pescoço do Haru trazendo os seus lábios para a sua boca beijar. E Haru desliza a sua mão pela lateral do corpo do Yuki fazendo com que sinta a trilha deixada pelo calor dos dedos do primo em seu corpo.

O rato estava se sentindo completamente envergonhado. Nem imaginava o que tinha que fazer naquela situação. Ele já não saberia mesmo se tivesse com uma garota, e se sentia ainda mais perdido já que estava com um homem assim como ele.

#Estou parecendo com uma garotinha que está prestes a ter a sua pela primeira vez com o namorado. Sei que isso é totalmente ridículo, mas é assim que estou me sentindo. Se bem... se bem que o Haru não é o meu namorado..... Afinal, o que seremos depois que isso acontecer? Não! Não vou pensar nisso agora. Vou apenas me concentrar nesse beijo.#

O rato tira por poucos segundos os seus lábios dos do Haru, respirando bem fundo e pegando o máximo possível de ar, queria não precisar respirar mais. Seu desejo era de beijar eternamente aqueles lábios. Haru enquanto o beijava tirava de uma vez o quimono branco do primo, deixando-o apenas com o boxer preto. A pele desnuda de Yuki sente ao mesmo tempo o leve toque dos dedos da mão direita do boi, que estavam descendo pelo meio de sua barriga e como também a uma brisa fria que entrava pelas pequenas das janelas, o que faz com que todo o seu corpo fique arrepiado.

Quando chega bem próximo da beirada do boxer, Haru para de descer os dedos, deixando o primo na expectativa do que estava por acontecer. O boi para de beijá-lo e se apóia nos dois braços olhando diretamente nos olhos do Yuki.

-Tem certeza? Quer realmente fazer isso agora?

Yuki nada lhe responde, apenas desfaz o nó de seu quimono retirando-o um pouco envergonhado do que estava fazendo, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de certeza. A pele de Haru não era tão branca como a dele, mas estava bem longe de ser como a pele bronzeada que o gato tinha. Seu tórax era bem definido, resultado dos anos de treinos com o Mestre Kazuma. Sem sobra de dúvida, aquele sim era um belo corpo masculino.

#Ele deverá ficar ainda mais bonito quando for adulto. Provavelmente ficará até mais bonito que o Hatori.#

Haru passa os dedos afastando alguns fios de cabelo que estavam na frente do olho do Yuki e depois fica deslizando com apenas a ponta de um dedo o rosto do primo. Ele era tão delicado, que parecia que com apenas um pequeno toque um pouco mais forte poderia ser feito em pedaços. O coração do possuído pelo espírito do boi também estava batendo muito mais forte agora. Tudo aquilo parecia um sonho, ainda não acreditava que finalmente estava ali, com o Yuki embaixo do seu corpo, e podendo lhe repetir quantas vezes desejasse que lhe amava sem que o primo fizesse uma cara de desaprovação ou o rejeitasse.

**by Donakyon**


	33. o final do fim de semana nas Termas

Tohru voltava toda saltitante para o quarto. Estava radiante de felicidade. Havia passado a manhã toda brincando com o Momiji e a Momo-chan e depois a convite dos pais deles haviam almoçado os cinco juntos. Apesar de não ter conversado a sós com o coelho a garota sabia o quanto que ele estava feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam a todo o momento e o seu sorriso era tão largo que quase saltava de seu rosto. Pela primeira vez na vida ele tinha tido uma refeição em família.

#O Momiji-kun não se cabia de tanta felicidade. Foi tão lindo ver os quatro juntos. A senhora Sohma foi tão carinhosa com ele. Parecia uma tia que não via o seu sobrinho querido a muito tempo. NHAAAAA...... Ele brincando com a Momo-chan foi muito fofo. Ele certamente seria aquele tipo de irmão super carinho e companheiro. Graças aos céus que eu poderei ficar perto da Momo-chan todos os dias. Vou fazer de tudo para que essa amizade entre deles continue, mas tomando todo o cuidado para que a senhorita Momo e a senhora Sohma não descubram a verdade sobre a transformação do Momiji-kun.#

A colegial entra no quarto e encontra a sua amiga sentada no chão arrumando as malas delas. Tohru abre um enorme sorriso e corre para abraçar a amiga.

-Nhaaaaaa Hana-chan.

-Vejo que está muito feliz.

-Simmm.... Muito mesmo..... É muito boa a sensação que a gente fica quando podemos levar felicidade para os outros, não é mesmo?

Hanajima a abraça. Aquela era a Tohru que ela sempre amou e admirou. Uma garota que só ficava feliz quando era capaz de levar um pouco de felicidade para os outros. Tohru se lembra que a amiga também deveria estar muito feliz e se afasta um pouco para ver o seu semblante de alegria. Mas encontra um ar de preocupação em seu rosto e fica sentada ao seu lado.

-Hana-chan, por que não está feliz? Você e o Kyo brigaram?

-Tohru-chan, eu não posso mentir para você. Aquela história de eu ser namorada do Kyo é uma mentira.

-Nhooo..... É mesmo??? Que pena, acho que vocês fariam um lindo casal.

Saki fica um pouco corada ao escutar aquilo, nunca tinha imaginado que poderia formar um lindo par com alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu um pouco triste ao escutar aquilo e se perceber que nunca faria um lindo casal com o possuído do gato.

- Eu disse aquilo só para ajudá-lo naquele momento. Achei que ele ia ficar morrendo de vergonha por todos vocês saberem que ele beijou o Hatsuharu-kun.

-Mas então por que o Kyo beijou o Hatsuharu-kun?

-Errr, acho que pode ter sido por curiosidade. Ele também me beijou ontem.

-OQUE??? O KYO TE BEIJOU ONTEM???

Tohru estava agora sentada sobre os joelhos e com a parte do corpo inclinada para frente, com o rosto bem próximo ao da Hanajima.

#Será que eu sentiria o mesmo sentimento que senti com o Kyo se eu a beija-se?#

Saki fica por alguns segundos olhando nos lábios da Tohru, mas depois olha nos seus olhos e não tem mais coragem de fazer aquilo.

#Ela é muito importante para mim. Não posso perder a amizade dela por causa disso, tenho certeza que se a Tohru soubesse dos meus sentimentos por ela, acabaria se afastando de mim, só para não me machucar por não poder retribuir da mesma maneira os meus sentimentos. Ela sofreria muito por saber que eu a amo e que ela não pode me amar da mesma maneira.#

-Ele apenas me beijou, isso não quer dizer nada.

-Mas Hana-chan.... Um beijo é sempre um beijo. Se ele te beijou é por que ele sente algo por você.

-O Momiji-kun também te beijou ontem.

-Nhaaa.... Mas com o Momiji-kun é diferente. Ele é apenas um garotinho. Me beijou como se beijam as criancinhas pequenas tentando imitar os adultos. AHHH!! Hana-chan, eu vou trabalhar na casa dos pais do Momiji-kun agora. Ajudarei a cuidar da senhorita Momo-chan, a irmãzinha do Momiji-kun.

-Não sabia que ele tinha uma irmã.

-Hummm.... Na verdade.... ela não sabe que é a irmã dele, e nem a senhora Sohma sabe que é a mamãe do Momiji-kun.

Hanajima olha muito espantada para a amiga sentada ao seu lado direito.

-Como assim não sabe?

-A senhora Sohma não conseguiu aceitar que teve um filho possuído..... Para evitar que ela ficasse ainda mais doente, o senhor Sohma pediu para o Hatori-san apagar a memória dela, é por isso que ela não se lembra que teve o Momiji-kun. Ela pensa que é a tia dele.

Saki fica pensando como ela ficaria se a sua mãe não a aceitasse como ela é.

-Acho que eu morreria de tristeza se os meus pais me rejeitassem. Se já com todo o amor que sempre recebi deles sempre foi muito difícil viver, imagino como seria a minha vida sem o amor deles e sem o seu amor e o da Uo-chan.

Tohru encosta a cabeça no ombro da amiga e segura em sua mão. Aquele simples gesto faz com que a Hanajima sinta o seu coração um pouco mais leve.

#Isso também é amor. A amizade é uma outra forma de amor.#

-Como será que é a relação dos outros pais com os possuído? Eu nunca vi os pais do Yuki-kun, do Kyo ou os do Shigure-san lá em casa. Nunca nem vi eles falando pelo telefone com os pais deles.

-Será que aconteceu a mesma coisa com os outros?

-Eu não sei. Depois dessa viagem, vi que realmente sei muito pouco sobre a dor que cada um carrega. Mas eu gostaria de ajudá-los. Queria ser aquela pessoa que poderia dar um pouco de alegria para as suas vidas. Mas acho que estou desejando demais. Como eu poderia ser tão importante assim para eles?

-Acredite em mim. Seja sempre você que isso já será o suficiente. A Tohru-chan é o tipo de pessoa que consegue deixar o mundo mais bonito. Basta ver apenas um sorriso seu que tudo fica mais feliz. Foi assim que a Tohru-chan ajudou a Uo-chan e também a mim.

-Mas agora, pelo menos o Kyo, terá a sua ajuda também. Fico realmente feliz por ver que ficaram mais amigos depois dessa viagem.

-Acho que o Kyo e eu temos alguns sentimentos em comum. Mas eu não sei se continuarei amiga dele por muito tempo.

-Por que Hana-chan?? Por que não quer ser amiga do Kyo?

A colegial volta a colocar as roupas que ainda estavam no chão ao seu lado para terminar de arrumar as malas, mas continua falando com a sua voz calma de sempre.

-Vamos mentir que somos namorados por um mês. Ele não quer dizer para todos agora que aquilo era uma mentira. Mas acho que daqui um mês voltaremos a ser novamente apenas colegas de classe como sempre fomos.

Tohru se lembra de como ficou a relação dela como os dois possuídos depois que ela voltou por poucos dias para a casa do avô, e se recorda que de fato o Kyo naquele dia tinha se afastado muito dela, era como se eles tivessem sido sempre apenas colega de classe.

#Eu ficarei muito triste se o Kyo tratar a Hana-chan da mesma forma. Não quero que eles voltem apenas a ser colegas de classe depois desse um mês. Acho que não é isso o que a Hana-chan quer.#

-Humm, Hana-chan... o que sente pelo Kyo?

A garota para de ajeitar as roupas na mala e olha para a amiga. Seu olhar não chegava a ser de espanto, mas tinha uma grande dose de duvida e incerteza nele.

-Eu não sei o que sinto por ele. Mas acho que esse final de semana aqui me fez ficar amiga dele. Entretanto, não espero que essa amizade se mantenha.

Hanajima estava pensando no fato de não poder escutar os pensamentos dele e principalmente dele poder escutar os dela como estava acontecendo.

#Acho que será até mesmo melhor se não continuamos amigos. Quem sabe assim eu volto a controlar o meu dom? Depois que me aproximei dele, perdi o controle que tinha sob mim mesma.#

-Mas Hana-chan gostaria que essa amizade continuasse?

Saki olha para a Tohru, seu coração dizia que gostaria que essa amizade continuasse, mas a sua razão dizia que era melhor se afastar dele.

-Sinceramente eu não sei Tohru-chan. Acho que diferentemente de você, eu posso fazer muito pouco por ele.

-Sinto que você pode ajudar ao Kyo muito mais do que eu. Nesses poucos dias que ficamos aqui, eu percebi que ele se aproximou muito mais de você do que todos esses meses que estou morando na casa do Shigure.

Tohru sorri para a amiga e começa a lhe ajudar com as malas.

Aquele final de semana estava chegando ao seu final. Foram apenas dois dias, mas que tinham modificado a vida de todos eles. As mudanças foram mais profundas em alguns do que nos outros, mas de alguma forma, aqueles dias tinham começado a mudar a vida de todos eles, seja a vida dos possuídos, seja a vida daquelas garotas, e também a vida do patriarca.

Akito tinha voltado para a sede naquele final de tarde fria completamente absorvida por uma tristeza sem fim. Graças ao médico, que tinha lhe emprestado um dos seus ternos, ela tinha conseguido entrar na mansão sem aquele vestido que agora estava escondido no fundo do armário. O patriarca adormece vestida com aquela roupa, não queria dormir sem sentir o perfume que o médico sempre usava e que fazia parte de suas roupas por mais que lavasse.

No final da noite todos já estavam em casa. E o sentimento que os levou para a cama naquela noite tinha sido diferente em cada um deles.

**by DonaKyon**


	34. o falso namoro

Kyo estava encostado na parede ao lado do portão principal do colégio. Sua fisionomia está inda mais enfezada do que a de costume. Tinha as duas sobrancelhas erguidas e a testa franzida. Havia saído de casa sem ao menos responder ao bom dia da Tohru. Sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido entre o Yuki e o Haru, e aquilo o tinha deixado com muito mais ódio do rato. E para evitar uma briga na frente da garota ele saiu antes que o possuído acordasse.

Hanajima caminhava com a cabeça um pouco baixa. Estava pensativa por causa da conversa que tinha tido com a Tohru no dia anterior.

-Eih, garota psíquica.

A voz do Kyo ao mesmo tempo lhe traz de volta a realidade e faz com que o seu coração bata mais rápido. Kyo ainda com a cara fechada se afasta da parede e caminha até ela.

-Bom dia, Kyo...digo Kyon.

-Me dá.

Hanajima fica olhando para aquela mão estendida a sua frente esperando pela confirmação se ele realmente estava pedindo a mochila dela para carregar.

-Não me diga....

-Eu carrego! Não é isso que um namorado faz?

O garoto sem a menor paciência puxa a mochila de sua mão e a segura em suas costas juntamente com a dele.

-Sim. Mas não precisa fingir tão bem assim.

Kyo que já estava caminhando finge que não tinha escutado o comentário da garota. Não estava de bom humor aquela manhã para conversar. Hanajima começa a caminhar ficando bem próxima a ele, mas um pouco atrás.

-Ande do meu lado. Odeio que andem atrás de mim.

Saki dá um passo largo e fica ao seu lado.

-O que aconteceu?

-Voltou a sentir as minhas ondas?

-Não.

A colegial respondia um sem jeito aquela pergunta. Mesmo sem sentir as ondas do Kyo e sem ler os seus pensamentos havia percebido que ele estava muito irritado naquela manhã.

O possuído caminhava sem olhar para o lado e com passos pesados.

-Mas cê sacou o clima entre aqueles dois, não foi?

Hana sabia a quem ele estava se referindo. Era impossível não perceber que o Yuki tinha voltado mais feliz para casa e que ele e o Haru estavam muito mais próximos e com as ondas numa freqüência muito parecida.

-Sim. Algo aconteceu entre eles.

-Aquela ratazana maldita. Ele deve ter feito aquilo de propósito. Como eu o odeio.

-Não acha melhor esquecemos essa mentira e falar logo o que sente pelo Hatsuharu-kun?

-Não! Não, vou fazer como aquela ratazana maldita que ficou com ele só para me provocar. Ele quis me mostrar que pode ficar na minha frente. Aquele Yuki é um desgraçado mesmo, nem deve se preocupar com os sentimentos do Haru.

Os dois agora já caminhavam pelo amplo pátio que levava até a escola, onde já tinha alguns alunos que olhavam para os dois um pouco espantados.

-Quando foi que eles começaram a namorar?

-Não imaginava que ela tinha um gosto tão ruim assim.

-Aposto que ela fez alguma bruxaria para ficar com ele.

-Como?? Mas era para eu ser a namorada dele.

Aqueles eram apenas alguns dos comentários que eles estavam escutando de seus colegas.

-Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? Você está escutando o que estão dizendo?

-Cê se importa com isso?

-Não, mas....

Kyo nem espera que a garota termine de falar e segura em sua mão, criando um pequeno alvoroço no pátio da escola.

#Eu não sabia que ele era tão popular assim. Sinto que essas garotas querem me matar agora.#

-MAS O QUE É ISSO??? HANA-CHAN E O CABEÇA DE LARANJA DE MÃOS DADAS?!?! DESDE QUANDO???

-Bom dia Uo-chan.

-Bom dia nada. Me explique o que perdi nesse final de semana. Não vai me dizer que a Tohru-chan é a namorada do Príncipe?

-Na hora do almoço te explicarei melhor o que está acontecendo.

Arisa caminhava ao lado da Saki que estava entre ela e o Kyo, que ainda caminhava de mão dada com ela, de cara enfezada e sem falar nada.

A colegial caminhava ainda olhando para as mãos dadas deles e depois olha no rosto do colega de classe.

-Eih, cabeça de laranja, isso não é cara de um namorado feliz. Quer melhorar essa cara! Cê está de mão dada com a minha amiga aqui.

-Essa é a única cara que tenho.

-Credo Hana-chan, o que te deu para ficar com essa mexirica ambulante? Ele mais parece um limão azedo.

-Arff..... Muitissimo bom dia Uo-chan.... Hana-chan... arfff.

Tohru chegava correndo atrás deles com o seu tradicional sorriso. E logo atrás dela chegava o Yuki. Kyo o olha como se o fosse fuzilar e depois vira a cara.

-Tohruzinho... não vai me disser que é a namorada do Príncipe aí.

-QUEEE???? NÃO. NÃO... É CLARO QUE NÃO. SOMOS APENAS AMIGOS. SÓ ISSO...

-Sim... sim... A Tohru-chan é apenas a amiga do Yuki-kun. Mas ela é a minha namorada, né... né.... Tohru-chan?!

-AHNNN??? Momi... Momiji-kun, bom dia.. O senhor já está aqui?

-Sim acabamos de chegar. Uauuu.... que colégio bonito. É a primeira vez que estou num colégio misto, mas a Tohru-chan pode ficar tranqüila que eu sou um coelhinho muito fiel.

Arisa fica curiosa sobre os dois garotos que estavam agora junto a eles. Hatsuharu para ao lado do Yuki, mas fica olhando para as mãos dadas do Kyo e da Hanajima.

-Uo-chan, esses são primos do Kyo e do Yuki-kun. Eles vão estudar em nosso colégio a partir de hoje. Momiji Sohma e Hatsuharu Sohma. Essa é a minha amiga Arisa Uotani.

Arisa percebe que o outro garoto olhava com um olhar um pouco de raiva para a Saki, mas logo se lembra que ele era o tal que gostava do Yuki, e que a Tohru tinha comentado.

-Prazer. Então temos mais Sohmas estudando em nossa escola?

-Se você é amiga da Tohru-chan, então será a minha amiga também, né né?

-E que história é essa do cê ser o namorado dela?? Bastou um final de semana para tudo isso acontecer? A Hana-chan de namoro com o ruivinho e agora a Tohru-chan com esse garotinho aí? Eih, vossa alteza, o que tinha na água daquelas termas, heim??

-Vamos embora Hanajima.

Kyo a puxa pela mão e começa a caminhar com ela ao seu lado.

-Então eles estão juntos mesmo!

Haru faz o comentário sem tirar os olhos de cima dos dois que entravam agora no colégio. Ainda não estava totalmente na sua forma black, mas uma palavrinha a mais sobre aquele assunto certamente o transformaria.

-É realmente de se espantar isso. Nunca imaginei o cabeça de mexirica e a Saki juntos. Mas até que fica um casal bem bacana. Ahhh, maneira essa sua tintura aí!!

-É o cabelo dele mesmo, Uotani-san.

-Verdade?? Puxa, jurava que era tintura. Mas o que tem nessa família para ter pessoas com os cabelos tão estranhos assim??

-Errr, não tem nada não, Uo-chan. Vamos entrar. Logo vai tocar o sinal. Até mais tarde, Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-kun...

Tohru pega a amiga pelo braço e sai a puxando para dentro da escola deixando os três possuídos no meio do pátio.

-Ahahah, legal essa amiga da Tohru-chan...

-Cuidado Momiji. Não vá se transformar. As únicas que sabem da nossa maldição e a Tohru-chan e a Hanajima-san.

-Essa por enquanto!

Yuki olha espantado para o Haru. Escutar aquilo fez com que o seu coração ficasse um pouco dolorido.

#Então ele ainda pensa em entregá-la para o patriarca? Mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente ontem, ele ainda está com raiva da Hanajima.#

-Não faz isso não, Haru-kun. Se o fizer a Tohru-chan ficará muito triste.

-E???

-Eu não quero que a minha namorada fique triste.

-Azar o seu.

-Momiji-kun, não adianta falar com ele agora. Falta muito pouco para ele virá o Black Haru.

-bleeee.....

Momiji mostra a língua para o Haru e caminha sozinho pelo resto do pátio e entra para procurar a sua nova sala. Os dois possuídos continuam parados no meio do pátio chamando a atenção de todos os outros alunos que estavam passando, era impossível não reparar naqueles dois garotos lindos.

-Quer dizer que aquilo não significou muito para você?

Haru olha para o Yuki. Seu olhar estava muito diferente do que tinha na tarde anterior, não olhava com raiva do Yuki, mas era evidente que ele estava muito irritado com aquele comentário.

-Significou muito sim, Yuki. Mas você sabe que eu gosto do Kyo também. Não vou mentir para você. Eu quero ficar com vocês dois para mim. Você porque eu amo, e ele porque eu gosto.

Haru joga a mochila em suas costas e começa a caminhar com as mãos nos bolsos deixando o Yuki completamente perdido e inseguro com os seus sentimentos.

**by DonaKyon**


	35. o pedido de Kana

Akito voltava para o quarto. Tinha se levantado há uma hora mais ou menos e havia permanecido esse tempo todo no ofurô. Seus pensamentos não podiam ser outros que não os acontecimentos do dia anterior. A garota fica parada segurando a toalha e olhando para cima da cama. O terno do Hatori estava ali. Era uma sensação um pouco triste, a roupa da pessoa amada vazia em cima daquela cama, como se fosse apenas alguns pedaços de tecido, mas o seu coração sabia que não era isso. Aquilo era um pedaço do médico, o seu cheiro estava ali.

O patriarca caminha até a cama, se senta e começa a passar delicadamente a mão na roupa como se estivesse acariciando o seu próprio dono, quando escuta o barulho da porta se abrindo e imediatamente as joga no chão bem distante dela.

-Ainda bem que o senhor patriarca já está acordado. Tem visita.

-YOKO SUA IDIOTA!! QUANTAS VEZES JÁ FALEI PARA BATER NA PORTA ANTES DE ENTRAR???

O coração de Akito batia acelerado, por medo da governanta ter visto aquela cena ridícula dela alisando um pedaço de tecido, e ao mesmo tempo batia desapontado por ver que não era o médico que estava entrando para mais um exame de rotina.

-Me desculpe. Acabei me esquecendo de suas ordens.

-EU AINDA VOU TE MANDAR EMBORA DA SEDE!! QUEM É A TAL VISITA?? É ALGUM DOS POSSUÍDOS??? EU NÃO QUERO OS VER AGORA!!!

-Não. É a senhorita Kana Sohma.

Aquele nome faz com que Akito se sinta completamente perdida. Justamente a Kana era a última pessoa que ela queria ver naquele dia. Desde o acontecido, nunca mais as duas tinham estado juntas. Nem mesmo quando a Kana foi pedir uma audiência para falar sobre os preparativos do casamento.

#Mas o que ela quer? Eu já mandei a Yoko acertar todos os detalhes do casamento com ela.#

-Fala que não estou me sentindo bem.

-Ela insiste em conversar com o senhor patriarca. Disse que é muito importante.

#Será que ela se lembrou de algo?? Não! Isso é impossível!#

Akito joga a toalha que estava em seu colo no chão e se levanta.

Sabia de suas obrigações como o patriarca dos Sohmas, sendo que essa era ainda mais pesada do que como kamisama dos possuídos, uma vez que não podia todas as vezes que desejava mandar todos os Sohmas para o inferno como era a sua vontade. Ser patriarca era uma posição quase que política, e ela sabia que muitos outros Sohmas, muitos dos quais mais velhos do que ela, queriam muito aquele posto. Um posto que era dela, apenas pelo fato de fingir que era um homem, seguindo a vontade de seu pai e avôs. Se a infeliz da Ren tinha tido alguma boa idéia, sem duvida tinha sido aquela, porque graças a isso, o clã tinha permanecido para o filho de Akira Sohma, o filho mais velho do antigo patriarca.

-Fale para ela me esperar na biblioteca.

-Sim, senhor patriarca.

Yoko sai do quarto e Akito corre até a mesa para atirar o vaso contra a parede. Uma atitude que sempre fazia quando era obrigada a fazer algo contra a sua vontade.

#Odeio ser o patriarca dos Sohmas! Odeio ser o Kamisama dos possuídos! Odeio ser quem eu sou!#

Esse último pensamento a garota tem quando olha o seu reflexo refletido na janela do quarto. Ela odiava ser aquela pessoa desde que era adolescente, desde que descobriu que não era um menino de verdade. Só ela sabia qual era aquela dor. Os sentimentos de amar como uma mulher e ter que agir como um homem. Os sentimentos de amar um dos possuídos, quando não deveria ter amor por nenhum deles em especial.

O patriarca veste o seu tradicional quimono e vai até a biblioteca. Durante o caminho até o local, seu coração era o coração de uma mulher que iria encontrar com a antiga namorada do seu grande amor. Akito abre a porta de uma vez e com um pouco de violência e encontra Kana sentada de maneira toda formal no meio da ampla sala. Aquela era a imagem que Akito odiava, por ser exatamente a imagem que nunca veriam dela, uma mulher toda delicada, toda meiga e toda feminina, sentada esperando por uma pessoa superior a ela.

-O que você quer? Já não tem a permissão para se casar?!

Akito falava enquanto caminhava para a cadeira que era reservada para se sentar num local de destaque da sala. Kana ainda sentada se inclina colocando a testa no chão enquanto falava mantendo aquela mesma posição.

-Mil desculpas Akito-sama. Sei que é uma pessoa muito ocupada e com alguns problemas de saúde, mas precisava muito conversar com o patriarca dos Sohmas. Poderia me receber por alguns minutos?

-Já não estou aqui?! Pergunto novamente, o que você quer?

Era difícil não ficar com medo diante daquela pessoa. Todos do clã já conheciam o humor do patriarca e suas atitudes que muitas vezes eram autoritárias.

-Eu... eu... eu não quero... não quero me casar mais com o Tamaki Hitachin! Por favor, senhor Patriarca, interceda por mim junto ao clã dos Hitachins.

Kana que ainda mantinha a testa grudada no chão não viu a cara de pavor que tomou conta do rosto de Akito.

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?? NÃO QUER MAIS SE CASAR COM O HITACHIN-SAN???

-Eu imploro senhor patriarca Akito-sama.

-Impossível. O casamento já foi confirmado pelos patriarcas dos dois clãs e eu não irei voltar atrás com a palavra dada pelos Sohmas.

-MAS... Mas...

-MAS NADA! QUER QUE O CLÃ DOS SOHMAS FIQUE MAL VISTO PELOS OUTROS CLÃS? COMO PODEMOS VOLTAR ATRÁS DE NOSSA PALAVRA DADA?? A SENHORITA IRÁ SE CASAR COM O HITACHIN-SAN SIM!

-...mas eu não o amo suficiente para isso, eu amo o doutor Hatori.....

Akito sente um imensa vontade de se levantar e de bater naquela mulher que nem tinha coragem de levantar a cabeça para falar que amava o Hatori.

-O QUE???? O QUE ESTÁ DIZENDO COM A CABEÇA METIDA NO CHÃO??? OLHE PARA MIM, KANA SOHMA. OLHE-ME E REPITA O QUE ACABOU DE FALAR!!

Kana levanta o tronco, mas permanece sentada sob os joelhos e Akito pode ver os olhos dela cheios de lágrimas.

O coração da Kana batia dolorido e com medo. Ainda não acreditava que tinha tido a coragem de estar ali na frente do patriarca implorando pela sua ajuda para não se casar mais com o seu noivo, mas ela sabia que não seria feliz se casasse com ele, não era ele quem ela amava. O seu único amor era o Hatori Sohma, o seu ex-chefe, aquele para quem ela nunca tinha tido a coragem suficiente de se declarar.

-Eu amo o Dr Hatori Sohma. Sempre o amei, mas nunca tive coragem de lhe contar.

#Ela não se lembrou de nada!#

Akito a olhava com o coração batendo muito acelerado. Nunca tinha imaginado que aquilo poderia acontecer. Estava diante da sua rival, da mulher que amava o mesmo homem que ela, e que também era a mulher que ele amava. Suas mãos estavam tremendo e Akito as fecha com grande força. Diante dela não estava apenas a Kana, era na realidade um passado que estava ali sentado na sua frente. Era como se lhe estivesse sendo dada uma segunda oportunidade. Novamente ela estava com a felicidade de Hatori em suas mãos.

-Você já contou para ele os seus sentimentos?

-Ainda não. Mas assim que sair daqui, irei correndo para o consultório dele. Por favor Akito-sama, me ajude. Ajude-me a terminar esse compromisso com o clã dos Hitachins.

Algumas lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de Kana agora. Akito a olhava com grande pavor, e mordia o seu lábio inferior.

#Maldita mulher! Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Por que está esfregando na minha cara essa oportunidade de eu pagar pelo meu pecado? Se ela não se casar com o Hitachin, ela irá atrás do homem que eu amo. Ela irá falar que o ama, e o Hatori ainda a ama. Eles iriam ficar juntos. Ela pode fazer o Hatori feliz. Como poderei impedir o casamento deles dessa vez? Eu não poderia!#

-SENHOR PATRIARCA, SUA BOCA ESTÁ SANGRANDO.

Akito nem percebia que estava se ferindo e só acorda de seus pensamentos quando vê que a Kana estava na sua frente com um lenço para limpar o sangue que saia de sua boca.

-NÃO ME TOQUE.

Akito lhe dá um grande tapa em sua mão lançando assim o lenço para longe e deixando a mão da garota bem vermelha.

-NÃO ME TOQUE SUA CRETINA! COMO OUSAR ME PEDIR PARA VOLTAR ATRÁS COM A MINHA PALAVRA DADA AOS HITACHINS?? VOCÊ IRÁ SE CASAR SIM COM O TAMAKI-KUN. IRÁ CASAR E IRÁ MORAR BEM LONGE DAQUI DA SEDE!!

-Akito-sama, por favor, eu lhe imploro. Eu lhe imploro. Eu não posso ser feliz ao lado do Tamaki-san. Eu só posso ser feliz ao lado do Dr Hatori.

-E VOCÊ ACHA QUE FARIA O HATORI FELIZ??? ACHA QUE UMA MULHER COMO VOCÊ O FARIA FELIZ???

O coração de Akito estava sangrando muito mais do que a sua boca tinha sangrado, porque ela sabia a resposta daquela pergunta. Ela sabia que a única possibilidade do Hatori ser feliz era ao lado da Kana, mas novamente ela não era capaz de abrir mão de seu próprio egoísmo. Ela sabia que não poderia viver sabendo que o Hatori era feliz ao lado de uma outra mulher. Ela preferia morrer ao ver aquilo, mas ela não poderia morrer, ela era o patriarca dos Sohmas, o kamisama dos possuídos. A ela era proibido morrer por amor.

Kana agora chorava sem parar na sua frente. E lhe olhava como se implorasse por sua própria vida.

-Por favor Akito-sama! Por favor!! Eu lhe imploro. Eu não posso me casar com o Tamaki-san... não posso...

Aquela imagem só fazia com que o ódio de Akito aumentasse ainda mais. Odiava aquela mulher porque ela ainda amava o Hatori, mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, mesmo após dois anos, ela ainda o amava. E a odiava ainda mais por estar ali sentada no chão a poucos passos dela, chorando desesperada, implorando pela sua ajuda e lhe ofertando a oportunidade de se redimir de seus pecados do passado. Ela não poderia devolver a visão que tinha roubado do médico mais poderia lhe dar a sua felicidade.

-Eu sei que posso fazer o Dr Hatori feliz. Ontem quando o vi abraçado com aquela garota lá no aquário, percebi que o amo e que somente eu o posso fazer feliz.

-O QUE??? DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?

Kana olha bem nos olhos de Akito e fecha as duas mãos que estavam pousadas em suas coxas.

-Eu o encontrei ontem no aquário. O Doutor estava acompanhado por uma jovem. Quando eu os vi abraçados, percebi que não poderia me casar. Por isso estou aqui, lhe implorando para que me ajude.

#Essa desgraçada é tão egoísta como eu! Ela não está fazendo isso apenas motivada pelo amor que sente por ele, mas sim porque o viu comigo. #

Akito se levanta e vai até a janela para ver o seu próprio reflexo.

#Ela me viu como uma mulher, como a rival dela. Ela está aí me implorando porque acha que aquela mulher que estava com o Hatori pode fazê-lo feliz.#

O coração de Akito bate mais aliviado agora e ela dá um pequeno sorriso.

#Obrigada Kana por me fazer ver. Obrigada por me mostrar que eu também posso fazê-lo feliz. Eu sou tão egoísta quanto você e é por isso que não vou te dar essa oportunidade.#

O patriarca volta a caminhar e sentasse novamente em sua cadeira.

-Como patriarca do clã dos Sohmas eu não posso permitir isso. Não posso quebrar com esse compromisso. Um patriarca não pode voltar à palavra dada a outro patriarca.

-MAS...

-Kana-san, quem veio pedir a permissão para se casar foi você mesma. Agora assumirá essa responsabilidade. O casamento será daqui alguns dias como ficou decidido.

Akito se levanta se sentindo um pouco diferente do que estava antes. Ela passa ao lado da Kana que estava ainda sentada com a cabeça baixa e chorando muito.

#Quem vai fazer o Hatori feliz será eu!#

O patriarca deixa a mulher chorando sozinha na biblioteca e volta para o quarto.

**by DonaKyon **


	36. o desespero de Yuki

_-Ô Professora delinqüente, preciso ir ao banheiro._

_Kyo nem espera a professora responder e se levanta. Sua carteira era a última ao lado da janela, ele começa a caminhar com as mãos nos bolsos pela ampla sala. _

_#Como ele pode ser tão insolente assim?#_

_Yuki o olhava com um pouco mais de raiva naquela manhã. _

_#Ainda não consigo acreditar que eu consigo o odiar muito mais agora. Jurava que era impossível, que o meu ódio já era o máximo que podia sentir, mas não. Eu estava enganado. Eu definitivamente o odeio muito, mais muito mais hoje. Se eu pudesse, fazia-o desaparecer das nossas vistas. Deixava-o num lugar onde o Haru nunca mais pudesse olhar para ele, nunca mais pudesse o desejar.#_

_O rato fica o seguindo com um olhar desafiador até que o gato chegue à porta da sala. E como se fosse algo próprio do instinto felino, Kyo percebe que era observado pelo primo, e antes de continuar a caminhar lhe olha e dá um sorriso do tipo "estou indo atrás dele"._

_#EU NÃO ACREDITO! O DESGRAÇADO ESTÁ INDO ATRÁS DO HARU!!#_

_O coração do possuído começa a bater muito forte e suas pernas começam a tremer. _

_#O que eu faço?? O que eu faço??? Ele está indo atrás do Haru!! Aquele desgraçado não pode sumir de uma vez??? Por que?? Por que ele tem que fazer isso? Eu te odeio Kyo!! Juro que te odeio!!!#_

_Yuki olha para Hanajima, que se sentava a poucas carteiras na sua frente e a vê sentada na carteira conversando toda feliz com a Tohru que estava sentada no chão e a Uotani que estava sentada na janela._

_#Faça alguma coisa Hanajima! Não percebe que ele está indo atrás do Haru??? Será que ela não se importa com isso??? Se ela não se importa eu me importo!!#_

_O garoto empurra com muita violência a sua carteira para frente e se levanta. _

_#Eu não vou permitir isso. Não vou deixar que ele chegue perto do Haru.# _

_O coração do garoto batia ainda mais acelerado, suas mãos estavam muito mais frias e sua boca estava seca. Ele para no corredor e olha para os dois lados não encontrando o menor sinal do gato. Yuki começa a correr pelo corredor escuro até a escada e desce para o primeiro andar, onde ficavam as salas do primeiro ano. Estava tão desesperado para chegar até a sala do Haru que ele desce as escadas voando, quase nem sentia os degraus embaixo dos seus pés. Quando chega ao primeiro andar, começa a correr pelo corredor, que estava iluminado por uma fraca luz azul, procurando pela sala do primo. Ele vai olhando pelas janelas enquanto corre, mas não encontra o Haru em nenhuma das salas. _

_#Eu não me lembro em qual sala o Haru está. E não estou vendo o Momiji em nenhuma das salas também.#_

_Yuki volta a correr na direção de que vinha antes para olhar novamente pelas salas, até que ele vê que um grupo de alunos estava todo animado em volta de alguma coisa._

_-Poxa que mágica legal essa._

_-Sim... Faz novamente.._

_-Nhaaaa, ele fica ainda mais fofinho assim. Quero te levar para casa Momiji-kun._

_O rato se aproxima do grupo de alunos e vê que o Momiji dançava para todos no meio do chão na forma de coelho. Quando o possuído lhe vê começa a dançar e pular ainda mais._

_-Veja Yuki! Veja! Veja como eles gostam da gente! Todos são como a Tohru! O Akito estava errado. _

_-MOMIJI?! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?? _

_-Ele também faz essa mágica. Abraçam ele, abraçam..._

_As meninas vão para cima do Yuki enquanto suspiravam, e o garoto sai correndo apavorado pelo corredor que agora estava todo iluminado de amarelo. _

_#O que deu nesse coelho cretino?? Depois ele me paga. Como pode ter feito isso? Como pode ter revelado o nosso segredo? Akito-san irá nos mandar de volta para a sede. E onde está o Haru? Por que ele não o impediu de fazer isso???#_

_Yuki corria agora por uma parte da escola que ele não conhecia, mas quando estava passando perto da porta do banheiro masculino ele escuta algumas vozes e para para tentar escutar._

_#Eu conheço essas vozes.#_

_O rato abre a porta e vê os dois primos se beijando dentro do banheiro completamente nus. Seu coração quase que para por alguns instantes, suas mãos ficam geladas e seus olhos arregalados. Não sabia o que fazia, se corria, ou se entrava e tirava o Kyo de cima do Haru, ou se matava o Kyo com uma vassourada em sua cabeça. Ficou parado na porta sem saber o que fazer e muito menos se ser notado pelos dois possuídos. _

_Kyo beijava e mordia os lábios do Haru com tanta força e violência como aqueles fossem os seus momentos finais de vida. Haru retribuía aqueles beijos gemendo embaixo dele. _

_-Você precisa disso Haru. Precisa de um homem de verdade, e não de um mariquinha como o Yuki. Ele não sabe o que fazer. _

_Kyo falava enquanto passava a sua mão com força pelo corpo do possuído e depois segurando o seu membro e apertando com um pouco de força o que faz com o Haru solte um forte gemido._

_-SIMMM.... Você é muito melhor do que ele. É por isso que eu gosto de você!_

_Haru passa a mão pelo tórax bem definido do Kyo e continua falando._

_-Isso sim é corpo de homem. _

_Yuki ainda não acreditava no que estava vendo e ouvindo. Chegava a sentir ânsia ao ver os dois juntos. _

_-Ahahahahha.... olha aí o senhor perfeição! AHAHAHHAHAHA.... VEIO APRENDER COMO SE FAZ ISSO DE VERDADE? _

_-Entra Yuki. O Kyo sabe como se faz. Veja como ele está segurando o meu...._

_-EU NÃO QUERO VER ISSO!! _

_Yuki vai para cima do Kyo tentando o tirar de cima do Haru, mas o gato gargalhava ainda mais e aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos que estava fazendo no membro do Haru, o que fazia com que o boi gritasse ainda mais de prazer. _

_-ISSO KYOOOO.... EU TE AMOOOOO_

-NÃOOOOO!!!!

-Quer dizer que o Sohma-kun não concorda com a libertação dos escravos negros em 1888 no Brasil??

Yuki estava vermelho de vergonha. Toda a classe estava rindo ao ver que o príncipe tinha dormido no meio da aula e que acordava no meio de algum sonho.

O possuído pelo espírito do rato olha rapidamente em direção da carteira do gato e o vê em seu lugar. Kyo não estava rindo, mas tinha um olhar de satisfação ao ver que o rato era motivo de piada da classe.

-Me desculpe Mayuko-sensei...

-Vai lavar o rosto para ver se acorda.

O garoto se levanta e começa a caminhar de cabeça baixa até a porta da sala de aula.

#Que vergonha. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. O pior não foi ter dormido em plena sala de aula, mas sim o pesadelo que eu tive.#

Yuki passa a mão nos cabelos e se dá conta de que estava molhado de suor.

#Por que será que tive aquele sonho? Droga, deve ter sido por culpa do Haru. Não... a culpa é minha. A culpa é desse sentimento de insegurança, e de inferioridade que eu sinto. No fundo eu sei que o Kyo deve ser melhor do que eu.#

Yuki começa a sentir um pouco de ânsia de vômito.

#Acho que é melhor eu ir até a enfermaria#

O possuído começa a caminhar um pouco mais rápido até a enfermaria e quando chega lá vê que o Haru estava deitado em uma das camas.

-Haru?! O que aconteceu?

O possuído abre os olhos e vê o primo todo preocupado se aproximando da cama.

-Hummm... não aconteceu nada não.

-Então porque está deitado aí?

-Estava ainda com sono e vim tirar um cochilo aqui.

Yuki não sabia se ria ou se batia no primo, mas acaba se sentando na cama. A ânsia que estava sentido tinha se passado por completo e ele já nem se lembrava que tinha ido até lá por aquele motivo.

-Como consegue ser assim tão despreocupado?

-Humm.... isso é um mistério....

-Ahahahah, você não existe Haru.

Yuki agora tinha o coração mais aliviado. Ria sentado na cama ao lado do primo. Aquele sim era o Hatsuharu que tinha passado àquela tarde inesquecível com ele. Haru também lhe sorri ao ver que o garoto estava rindo de alegria.

**by DonaKyon**

**RESPONDENDO A REVIEWS:**

Akki-chan, o nosso clube não tem a toa o nome de TORTURADOS DE FURUBA..... ahahahahah

Adoramos fazer as personagens sofrerem *o*

Mas estou pensando em dias melhores para a Akito-sama.


	37. o amor de Kana

Hatori caminhava pelo largo e escuro corredor da mansão de Akito. Estava indo para o quarto do patriarca como fazia todas as manhãs. Mas diferentemente do que acontecia nos últimos anos, agora já não caminhava com o mesmo sentimento. Até a pouco tempo, o médico sempre chegava muito apreensivo por nunca saber com qual humor o patriarca iria o receber. Não era como se agora ele o soubesse, mas já não era mais uma tarefa tão pesada como era até a pouco tempo.

O médico caminhava com passos um pouco mais rápidos, mas tentava se segurar o máximo para caminhar como sempre caminhava, não queria que as empregadas da casa começassem a comentar que viram o rapaz correndo pelo corredor. Mas o possuído queria chegar rapidamente até o quarto de Akito para ver como ela estava naquela manhã. Tinha certeza que o passeio do dia anterior tinha mexido com ela. Em sua memória sempre vinha o desespero de Akito.

_-Como acha que eu estou me sentindo vestida desse jeito? Acha que eu me reconheço nessas roupas? Eu não sei quem eu sou. Essa não sou eu. Mas eu mesma não sei o que sou. Não sei se sou o patriarca, se sou o kamisama, se sou um homem ou se sou uma mulher, já nem mais sei se ainda sou um ser humano. Eu gostaria de saber quem sou eu..... Gostaria que alguém me disse-se quem realmente eu sou.... Eu realmente gostaria que aparecesse alguém que acabasse com a maldição. Com a maldição de vocês possuídos e com a minha maldição de kamisama. Quem sabe assim eu saberia quem eu sou..... _

O médico aperta mais um pouco os passos, e ao passar diante da porta da biblioteca escuta um choro um pouco abafado.

#Será que é Akito-san?#

Hatori abre a porta de uma vez, imaginando que poderia ser o patriarca a pessoa que estava chorando, por alguns segundos ele não reconhece a pessoa que estava sentada no chão chorando de uma maneira tão desesperada, mas quando ele vê que era a Kana quem chorava o seu coração acelera e ele corre até a garota.

-Kana?! O que aconteceu?

A garota o olha imediatamente, queria parar de chorar naquele instante, mas lhe era impossível. Ao ver o médico ajoelhado na sua frente o seu coração fica ainda mais dolorido, e ela começa a chorar ainda mais. A dor que sentia naquele momento era algo que parecia que nunca mais iria sair de seu peito.

#Será que Akito-san fez alguma coisa com ela? Isso só pode ter sido coisa do patriarca. Mas por quê? Porque depois de tantos anos Akito-san quis se vingar da Kana?#

O médico passa sua mão suavemente nos cabelos loiros da garota. Ter a garota de maneira tão frágil próximo dele faz com que seu coração bata acelerado e as suas pernas tremem um pouco.

#Queria ser capaz de ficar ao seu lado só para que ela nunca mais chorasse em sua vida.#

O toque da mão de Hatori em seus cabelos faz com que Kana levante a cabeça e olha diretamente nos olhos do médico que estava a poucos centímetros dela.

-Dr Hatori, eu te amo. Eu sempre... sempre te amei....

Aquela confissão saia no meio de muita dor e sofrimento. Hatori ao escutar aquilo se assusta e acaba caindo sentado. Ele lhe olha imaginando que a garota tinha recuperado a memória.

-Me desculpe! Deveria ter lhe contado antes que te amava..... mas nunca tive coragem.... desde o primeiro dia em que lhe vi.... desde aquele dia eu me apaixonei por você.

A garota se inclina e tremendo muito, segura o jaleco do médico.

-Me ajude. Me salve!!! Eu não quero me casar com o Tamaki-san. Eu não posso me casar com ele, amando você tanto como eu amo. Por favor, me salve! Fale com Akito-sama também.... Me salve, Dr. Hatori.

Ao escutar o nome do patriarca, o médico segura a garota pelos braços, tentando encontrar algum machucado. Certamente as duas tinham conversado e Akito certamente a teria ferido.

-Onde o patriarca te feriu?

-Akito-sama.... Akito-sama.....

-Vamos Kana, me diga onde está ferida?

-Akito-sama não me feriu....

O coração de Hatori fica um pouco mais aliviado quando escuta que Akito não tinha a ferido fisicamente, mas sabia perfeitamente que as palavras do patriarca poderiam muitas vezes machucar muito mais do que uma violência física.

-O que o patriarca te falou então?

-Akito-sama disse... disse que não pode voltar atrás com a sua palavra dada ao clã dos Hitachins....

-Ele apenas disse isso?

-Sim. Mesmo sabendo que eu te amo, disse que tenho que me casar, porque tudo já está acertado entre os dois clãs.

Hatori a solta e volta a se sentar na sua frente, não podia acreditar que Akito só tinha lhe falado aquilo. Aquela não era a atitude do patriarca que todos já estavam acostumados. O esperado era que o patriarca tentasse matar a Kana, não só pelo fato dela querer voltar atrás com a palavra dada, o que era uma grande vergonha para o clã dos Sohmas, mas principalmente pelo fato dela falar que o amava.

#Naquele dia, Akito-san a olhava com tanto ódio quando ela soube que a Kana me amava. Gritava que os possuídos não podiam ser amados por ninguém. Que eles apenas deveriam amar o kamisama e ser amado por ele. Mas agora ela não fez nada contra a Kana. O que aconteceu?#

_-Mas eu mesma não sei o que sou. Não sei se sou o patriarca, se sou o kamisama, se sou um homem ou se sou uma mulher, já nem mais sei se ainda sou um ser humano. Eu gostaria de saber quem sou eu..... Gostaria que alguém me disse-se quem realmente eu sou...._

Ao se lembrar daquela frase dita de uma forma tão desesperada por Akito, o médico volta a sentir uma forte vontade de ir ver como o patriarca estava. Tinha certeza que ela não estaria bem.

-Por favor, Dr. Hatori. Fale com Akito-sama. Não posso me casar amando tanto como te amo.

Aquelas palavras ferem um pouco o médico. Ele também a amava, mas sabia que para os dois uma segunda oportunidade não poderia ser dada.

#Tem coisas que não podemos recuperar por mais que queremos. Por mais que desejamos, há coisas que nunca mais voltarão a ser como era antes. É o mesmo com o nosso amor. Não podemos mais recuperá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido.#

-Me desculpe, Kana-san. Mas não posso aceitar os seus sentimentos por mim.

-O que?? Mas por quê??

Hatori a segura no braço direito e se levanta a trazendo junto para que fique de pé.

-Akito-san tem razão. Não podemos voltar atrás com a palavra dada.

-Mas...

-Tenho certeza que será feliz ao lado do seu noivo. Ele gosta muito da senhorita e com o tempo, a senhorita passará a amá-lo muito mais do que me ama agora.

A garota coloca as mãos na frente dos olhos e volta a chorar um pouco mais. Sabia que a culpa era dela mesma. Odiava-se naquele momento por não ter tido coragem antes para se declarar para ele. Ela conhecia um pouco o médico e sabia que para ele a questão da honra vinha sempre em primeiro lugar, mas no fundo do seu coração ela queria acreditar que por ela, ele poderia abrir mão daqueles valores que prezava tanto.

Hatori ainda a amava, mas sabia que era impossível para os dois ficarem juntos. Tudo o que ele poderia fazer era desejar de todo o coração que ela fosse feliz com o seu marido.

-Eu preciso ir examinar o senhor patriarca. A senhorita ficará bem?

-Sim. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. E muito obrigada Dr Hatori.

Os dois se inclinam para se despedirem. E o médico caminha normalmente até a porta da biblioteca, mas depois, quando já estava no corredor, ele começa a correr até o quarto de Akito, sem se importa se alguma das empregadas iria vê-lo.

#Como será que Akito-san está?#

Assim que chega diante da porta do quarto do Patriarca o médico a abre de uma vez se esquecendo de bater antes. Akito estava sentada na varanda do quarto. O frio vento do inverno balança os seus curtos cabelos negros, e ela estava tão distante com os seus pensamentos que nem ao menos escuta o barulho da porta se abrindo. Aquela imagem lhe pareceu tão triste e solitária que fez com que o seu coração batesse um pouco mais forte.

-Akito-san...

Ao escutar o seu nome, Akito lhe olha assustada, mas imediatamente os seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

-Hatori...

O médico vê que os olhos delas estavam com lágrimas e ele já imagina como ela poderia estar se sentindo naquele momento. Ele caminha até ela e se senta ao seu lado.

-Eu me encontrei com a Kana. Já sei que ela foi lhe pedir para cancelar o casamento.

Akito, agora, lhe olhava ainda mais espantada, como ele poderia estar ali sentado ao seu lado mesmo depois de ter conversado com a Kana?

-Eu acho que o patriarca fez o que deveria ter sido feito.

-Mas essa era uma segunda oportunidade para vocês dois! Não me odeia mesmo depois disso? Como pode ficar aqui ao meu lado, mesmo sabendo que ela ainda te ama?

-Não podemos voltar atrás com a palavra dada.

Akito abaixa a cabeça se sentindo um pouco envergonhada. O seu principal motivo para não ter cancelado o casamento, não era por causa da palavra dada pelo patriarca dos Sohmas, mas porque estava agindo como uma mulher apaixonada, que não queria perder para a rival o homem que amava.

-Obrigado.

O patriarca nada lhe pergunta, mas lhe olha como se perguntasse o motivo daquele agradecimento.

-Obrigado por não ter feito nada contra ela.

Hatori olha para o rosto de Akito e percebe que o seu lábio inferior estava machucado. Ele delicadamente segura em seu queixo para ver o ferimento e se aproxima com o rosto bem próximo ao da garota.

O coração de Akito não poderia bater mais rápido do que já estava. O médico olhava o tamanho do ferimento atentamente e o patriarca não conseguia tirar os olhos do rosto do médico. Sua vontade era de beijar aqueles lábios, mas a sua razão falava mais alto.

-Ficou um machucado feio aqui. Como se feriu assim?

O médico levanta o olhar e encontra os olhos negros de Akito. Naquele instante um pode se enxergar dentro do olhar do outro. Akito é a primeira a desviar o olhar, mas não consegue evitar de dar um pequeno sorriso de felicidade, e que não foi visto pelo médico por que ela virou a cabeça na direção oposta.

#Eu posso te fazer feliz também. Um dia ainda terei coragem para te falar o que sinto. Obrigada por não me odiar mesmo destruindo a sua felicidade pela segunda vez.#

**by DonaKyon**


	38. Elisa Sohma

Tohru chegava até a parte de fora das residências dos Sohmas destinadas aqueles que não conheciam o segredo da maldição dos treze possuídos. Seu novo local de trabalho era a casa dos pais do Momiji, ela iria ficar com uma espécie de babá da Momo no período da tarde, após a sua saída do colégio até o começo da noite. Estava muito feliz, não só porque passaria a trabalhar menos e a ganhar mais, mas principalmente pelo fato de ficar perto da Momo.

#Nhaaa... Ainda me lembro do lindo sorriso que o Momiji deu quando lhe contei que ia cuidar da Momo.#

-TOHRU-CHAN... AQUI! AQUI!!

Momiji gritava de cima do muro que separava os dois mundos dos Sohmas. Ao ver o garoto, a colegial corre e fica lhe falando olhando para cima.

-O senhor irá comigo até a casa da Momo-chan?

-Eu não posso Tohru-chan. Não temos a permissão do patriarca para irmos para o lado de lá.

O possuído falava sem ter nenhum tom de tristeza ou magoa em sua voz. Tohru já sabia que o patriarca era alguém muito influente nas vidas dos possuídos, mas não imaginava que ele também era o kamisama dos mesmos.

-Que pena, Momiji-kun. Então por que está aí?

-Eu queria ver a Tohru-chan.

-Ahahah, mas acabamos de nos encontrar na escola.

-Sim, mas nunca é demais ver a Tohru-chan.

O garoto havia dito aquela frase de uma maneira diferente. Não parecia aquela criança de sempre, mas sim um rapaz apaixonado. O coração da garota se aquece um pouco, e ela fica um pouco envergonhada.

#Isso só pode ser coisa da minha cabeça. O Momiji-kun é apenas um garotinho.#

-Né, Né Tohru-chan, o que acha de amanhã brincar comigo e uns colegas de classe de polícia e ladrão?

-Ahahahhaha... Muito obrigada pelo convite, Momiji-kun, mas já combinei com a Uo-chan e a Saki-chan de almoçarmos juntas.

-Então fica para outro dia. Ah! Mande um beijinho meu para a Momo-chan, tá?

-Sim.

Tohru lhe acena e o garoto fica de pé no muro lhe acenando com os dois braços levantados.

#Viu, o Momiji-kun é apenas um garotinho. Não fique criando coisas em sua cabecinha Tohru Honda.#

A colegial caminhava pela calçada da estreita rua toda arborizada até a rica mansão da família do Momiji, e quando lá chega, vê que a Momo a esperava sentada em frente da porta principal da casa.

-Tohru-chan, aqui!

#Ahahah, igualzinho o Momiji-kun. Sem dúvida alguma seriam ótimos irmãos.#

-Muitíssimo boa tarde senhorita Momo.

A menina se levanta e corre para abraçar a Tohru, que estava a poucos passos da entrada.

-Tohru-chan, cadê o Momiji-kun? Ele não vinha também?

-Ele não pode vir Momo-chan, mas te mandou um beijinho.

-Nhooo, mas eu queria brincar com ele também...

Tohru segura em sua mão e as duas entram na casa. A casa era ricamente decorada no estilo ocidental e com vários objetos que tinham vindo diretamente da Alemanha.

-Bom tarde Honda-chan.

-Muitíssimo boa tarde senhora Sohma, mas uma vez agradeço pelo novo trabalho.

A garota havia dito enquanto se inclinava na frente da mulher para lhe cumprimentar.

-Somos nós quem lhe agradecemos. E pode me chamar de Elisa.

-Sim, Elisa-san. #Até o nome da mãe do Momiji é bonito.#

Momo solta da mão da Tohru e caminha até a mãe fazendo a típica carinha que as crianças fazem quanto querem fazer um pouco de manha e a mulher se abaixa para ficar na mesma altura que a filha.

-Mamãe, mamãe, o Momi-kun não pode vir brincar com a gente.

-É mesmo, filhinha?! Que pena, né? A mamãe também queria que o Momiji-kun viesse.

Ao escutar aquilo o coração da Tohru bate mais alegremente. E ela tem que se segurar para não ficar emocionada. Afinal a mãe do Momiji havia pensado nele e esperado pela sua ida até a casa.

-Err, o Momiji-kun não tem autorização para sair de casa, por isso não pode vir.

Elisa volta a ficar de pé e caminha até uma linda sala cheia de brinquedos, sendo seguida pela garota e a criança. Ela se senta no sofá e aponta para o local ao lado para que a Tohru se sentasse, ficando a Momo a brincar com as várias bonecas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

-Eu não entendo muito família do meu marido. Às vezes, tenho a sensação de que os Sohmas vivem em dois mundos totalmente separados. Eu não conheço quase a nenhum dos Sohmas que moram na parte que é conhecida como "dentro". A nós que vivemos do lado de "fora" só nos é permitida a entrada uma vez por ano, justamente para comemorar o primeiro almoço do ano. A senhorita mora com alguns Sohmas, segundo o meu marido me contou.

-Sim. Gentilmente o senhor Shigure me deixou morar na casa com eles depois que a minha mãe faleceu.

-Então é por isso que se esforça tanto sendo tão jovem. Meus sentimentos pela sua mãe.

-Obrigada.

Tohru já não sentia aquela dor que parecia que iria lhe matar quando se lembrava da mãe. Aos poucos estava se acostumando com a idéia de viver sozinha no mundo.

-Ahh, Shigure Sohma, não é aquele jovem escritor?

-É ele sim. Moro com ele e mais dois primos dele, o Yuki-kun e o Kyo-kun que são meus colegas de classe.

-Humm, esses eu já não os conheço.

Tohru arregala um pouco os olhos, nunca tinha imaginado que a separação entre os Sohmas fosse tão grande assim.

-São todas excelentes pessoas.

A mulher aproveita aquela oportunidade para tentar entender um pouco mais sobre a família de seu marido.

-Não duvido. Os Sohmas é uma das famílias mais tradicionais do Japão. Quando me casei e vim para cá, estranhei muito as regras do clã. Acho que não conheço nem um terço dos Sohmas. O Momiji-kun o conheci alguns anos trás no prédio que o meu marido administra, e onde a senhorita trabalhava.

A senhora Sohma abaixa a cabeça e continua falando.

-O Momiji ficava todas as noites lá, brincando pelo saguão. Até que um dia tentei conversar com ele, mas não consegui, assim que cheguei perto dele, ele começou a chorar. Depois de uma semana o vi por lá, e aí sim, conseguiu conversar um pouco com ele. Mas o Momiji-kun me pareceu ser uma criança muito triste. Perguntei ao meu marido e ele me contou que os pais deles vivem fora do Japão.

Tohru se segurava para não ficar emocionada na frente da mulher, era muito difícil a ver falando daquela maneira do seu próprio filho.

#Ela não parece ser do tipo que preferiria esquecer o próprio filho, ela fala com tanto carinho do Momiji-kun. Mas por que será que ela preferiu ter a sua memória apagada pelo Hatori-san?#

-Quem cuida do Momiji-kun é o senhor Hatori.

-Hatori-san?

-Ele é o médico do clã dos Sohmas e é um Sohma também. Mora do lado de dentro da sede.

-Ahahha, a Honda-chan sabe muito mais sobre a família Sohma do que eu.... ahahahah

Tohru lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. Era evidente que ela sabia muito mais dos segredos do clã do que a mulher que estava sentada ao seu lado. Momo apesar de estar brincando, prestava atenção na conversa das duas e percebe que aquela era mais uma oportunidade para pedir um irmão.

- Eu queria muito ter um irmãozão como o Momi-kun. Mamãe porque que a gente não fala para o Momiji-kun morar aqui com a gente?

-Ahahahah.... A Momo-chan insiste na idéia de ter um irmão mais velho do que ela. A mamãe já falou que só poderia te dar um irmãozinho...

-Irmãozinho eu não quero! Quero um irmão como o Momiji-kun!

-Acho que os pais do Momiji-kun não iriam permitir isso. Você gostaria que a mamãe deixasse você morar com outra família?

-Só se a mamãe for junto.

A menina corre para abraçar a mãe com muita força. Honda fica olhando aquela cena tão meiga com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

#Eu preciso fazer algo por essa família. Deve ter uma maneira de unir o Momiji com os seus pais e a sua irmã. Eu não posso mais ter o carinho da minha mãe, mas o Momiji-kun ainda pode. Vou fazer tudo o que posso para que ele também receba esse afeto materno que a Elisa-san tem.#

-Tohru-chan...

A Momo passa de leve a mão no rosto da garota, sem perceber ela havia deixado que algumas lágrimas caíssem.

-Nhaaa.... É que o carinho de vocês duas é tão lindo que fiquei emocionada.

-É que a Momo-chan é a minha vida. Acho que morreria se ela não existisse. Sinto que ela curou uma grande dor que sentia na alma, mas nunca descobri o que era. Às vezes sinto como se tivesse me esquecido de algo que foi muito importante em minha vida.

Tohru a olhava um pouco espantada.

#Seria o Momiji-kun? Será que algum dia a hipnose do senhor Hatori deixaria de existir? Será que o senhor Shigure saberia me responder isso? Assim que voltar para casa lhe perguntarei isso.#

**by DonaKyon**


	39. um cupido chamado Shigure

_-Me ajude. Me salve!!! Eu não quero me casar com o Tamaki-san. Eu não posso me casar com ele, amando você tanto como eu amo. Por favor, me salve! Fale com Akito-sama também.... Me salve, Dr. Hatori._

_-Mas eu mesma não sei o que sou. Não sei se sou o patriarca, se sou o kamisama, se sou um homem ou se sou uma mulher, já nem mais sei se ainda sou um ser humano. Eu gostaria de saber quem sou eu..... Gostaria que alguém me disse-se quem realmente eu sou...._

As imagens das duas mulheres não saiam da cabeça do médico. Havia passado uma boa parte do período da tarde com a Akito, porém não tinham conversado muito, mas mesmo assim, ele sentia uma vontade de ficar ao seu lado. O possuído caminhava pela trilha de pedra que levava até a sua casa, e percebe que havia uma pessoa muito conhecida parada diante da sua porta.

#O que ele está fazendo aqui?#

O médico suspira e caminha de cabeça baixa, imaginando que aquela atitude poderia deixá-lo invisível e ele entraria em casa sem ser notado pelo seu visitante. Entretanto, tal estratégia não dá certo, e assim que o seu visitante percebe que o médico estava chegando ele tira as mãos de dentro do quimono e abre os braços para o receber com um enorme abraço.

-Haa-san... quanto tempo que não nos vemos... estava com saud.....

-O que quer, Shigure?

-Nossa?? É assim que você responde a minha demonstração de afeto?

O médico nem se dá ao trabalho de lhe olhar e abre a porta de casa a deixando aberta para que o possuído pelo espírito do cão entre. O escritor percebe que o médico não estava de bom humor para as suas brincadeiras, não que normalmente ele estivesse, mas naquela tarde estava com um ar ainda mais sério em seu rosto. O médico assim que entra acende um cigarro e se senta no sofá afrouxando a gravata. Estava morrendo de vontade de fumar, devido a fraca saúde do patriarca ele evitava fumar na sua frente. Com três longos tragos praticamente fuma o cigarro todo. Shigure se senta ao seu lado e não fala nada, ficando apenas a observá-lo.

-Como foi o final de semana nas Termas? A saúde do Yuki já está melhor?

-Sim, não teve mais crises. Ele foi até para o colégio hoje.

-Ótimo. As crises deles estão ficando mais fracas com o passar dos anos. Gostaria que a saúde de Akito-san também melhorasse com o tempo.

-Será que algum dia a saúde do nosso kamisama irá melhorar?

-Não sei.

-O que aconteceu, Haa-san?

O Trio amigos do peito se conheciam tão bem que era impossível tentar mentirem um para os outros. Sabendo que se não falasse o que estava acontecendo só deixaria o escritor ainda mais curioso, o que faria com que a sua visita durasse ainda tempo, Hatori resolve conversar com o possuído.

-Acabei de me encontrar com a Kana lá na sede. Ela foi pedir ao patriarca para cancelar o casamento dela. Disse que não pode se casar com o noivo porque ela me ama.

Shigure olha para o médico um pouco apreensivo para saber mais detalhes da tal conversa, mas a sua maior aflição era justamente por causa da Akito.

-Mesmo depois de eu ter lhe apagado suas memórias, ela ainda continuou me amando.

-O que irá fazer, Haa-san?

-Nada! Não posso fazer mais nada pela Kana. Ela irá se casar.

-Então o patriarca não aceitou cancelar o casamento?

-Claro que não! Isso deixaria o clã dos Sohmas mal visto pelos outros clãs, principalmente pelo clã do noivo dela.

-Mas e o seu amor por ela? Você ainda a ama, e mesmo assim aceita essa decisão do patriarca?

Hatori que até então conversava olhando para frente olha para o primo que estava sentado do seu lado esquerdo, e Shigure fica lhe olhando sem entender muito bem a expressão que ele tinha em seu rosto.

-Por que a chamou assim agora?

-Que?

-Quando a gente falava da saúde de Akito-san, você a chamou de kamisama, e agora a chamou de patriarca, por que disso? Todos não são a mesma pessoa?

Shigure dá um leve sorriso com os lábios e lhe responde.

-Acha mesmo que são as mesmas pessoas?

_-Mas eu mesma não sei o que sou. Não sei se sou o patriarca, se sou o kamisama, se sou um homem ou se sou uma mulher, já nem mais sei se ainda sou um ser humano. Eu gostaria de saber quem sou eu..... Gostaria que alguém me disse-se quem realmente eu sou...._

Hatori imediatamente se lembrava novamente daquela frase dita pelo Akito no dia anterior, e consegue entender um pouco mais o desespero que ela sentia. Seu coração bate um pouco mais aflito e ao mesmo tempo o médico sente um pouco de raiva de si próprio por não ter percebido algo que era tão claro.

-Como nunca percebi isso antes?

-Acho que agora irá entender um pouco mais a Akito. Pode parecer que são as mesmas pessoas, mas não são. Os sofrimentos e as decisões de cada uma delas são muito diferentes umas das outras.

Hatori tira mais um cigarro do bolso e acende. Tudo aquilo tinha o deixado um pouco confuso. O escritor toma o maço de cigarros de sua mão, acendendo um, e começa a se lembrar do dia em que ele descobriu qual era a dor que Akito carregava sozinha.

-No dia em que ela descobriu que não era um menino como nós, ela chorou tanto que tive muita pena dela. Foi naquele dia que eu me apaixonei por ela.

-Shigure, você se apaixonou por qual delas?

-Eu me apaixonei pela Akito Sohma. Pela triste Akito Sohma.

O médico se levanta para apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro que estava na mesa. Ainda era difícil aceitar o kamisama, o patriarca e Akito não eram as mesmas pessoas, quer dizer, eram e ao mesmo tempo não eram. Shigure ainda se mantinha sentado no sofá de três lugares.

-Sei que é difícil de entender. Eu mesmo demorei algumas semanas para entender isso. O Ayaa também já entendeu isso, mas tenho certeza que para os outros possuídos isso não é algo tão claro como ficou para você agora. Para nós desde que nascemos vemos Akito Sohma como o HOMEM que é o nosso Kamisama, já para todos os outros do clã vêem Akito Sohma como o HOMEM que é o patriarca dos Sohmas.

O escritor se levanta e fica ao lado do médico. Desejava que o primo entendesse exatamente qual era a real situação de Akito, uma vez que não poderia lhe contar que na verdade a garota era apaixonada por ele.

-Akito governa as novas vidas seguindo cada um desses papeis. Mesmo nós, os possuídos, que sabemos que ela também é o patriarca do clã, só a vemos como sendo apenas o nosso Kamisama, apesar de chamá-lo de patriarca também. Acho que você foi o único dos possuídos que foi a procurar como sendo o patriarca do clã dos Sohmas.

-Quando fui lhe pedir permissão para me casar com a Kana.

-Exatamente! Naquele dia não foi para o kamisama que você pediu para se casar, mas sim para o patriarca dos Sohmas.

-Mas ela me respondeu como sendo o Kamisama dos possuídos. Por isso não me deu permissão para me casar com a Kana.

#Ele se esquece que ela é uma MULHER. Ele ainda não a viu como a triste mulher que ela é. Se um dia ele passasse a ver como realmente é, nesse dia tenho certeza que ele se apaixonaria por ela também.#

-O Ayaa me contou que esteve na loja dele com a Akito.

-COMO ELE FICOU SABENDO?

-Se esqueceu da assistente fofoqueira dele? Ela tratou de ligar para ele, assim que você e a TSUBAKI saíram de lá.

-Até o nome ela contou?! Ela percebeu que Akito era o patriarca do clã?

-Não! Mas quem diria que aquela lá ia perceber que Akito era mulher?

-Foi por causa dos seios, mesmo sendo pequenos deu para notá-los.

-Ahh, como eu queria ter visto a Akito vestida com um vestido. Esse sempre foi um dos meus fetiches. E ela ficou bonita?

-Sim. Ficou linda. Não lembrava em nada o nosso patriarca.

-E por que fez isso? Por que a fez se vestir como uma mulher? Vai me dizer que esse era o seu fetiche também?

-Não seja idiota, Shigure! Apenas quis tirar Akito-san de dentro da sede e que se esquecesse de tudo por algumas horas. Nos últimos tempos a depressão dela piorou muito. Percebi que se não fizesse nada ela poderia até mesmo morrer.

- Então, fez isso como se fosse um tratamento médico?

Hatori não sabia que resposta dar ao escritor. Era obvio que estava preocupado com a saúde de Akito, mas não sabia se realmente tinha feito tudo àquilo apenas como se fosse parte de um tratamento. O médico caminha em direção da cozinha para pegar algo para eles beberem.

Shigure tinha percebido que aquela era uma oportunidade de fazer algo por Akito, e era por esse motivo que ele continuava com a conversa.

-E onde vocês foram depois?

-No aquário da cidade. Ela nunca tinha ido lá.

-Akito nunca fez muitas coisas para a sua própria diversão.

O possuído voltava para a sala com dois copos e uma garrafa de saque.

-Akito-san deve ser o mais amaldiçoado de todos nós.

-Sempre achei isso também. A sua vida é a mais dura de todos. Creio que ninguém no clã ou entre os possuídos sabem quais são as dores que ela carrega.

-Você sabe!

-Quem sabe agora você não comece a saber também? Mas viu?! O que deu de presente para ela no sábado?

-Você não se esquece de nada, não é mesmo?

-Claro que não! Afinal eu sou um escritor.... ahahahahah

O médico lhe serve mais uma dose de saque e os dois passam a tarde conversando ainda mais sobre Akito e o final de semana nas Termas, até mesmo sobre o beijo do Kyo em Haru e de seu namoro com a Hanajima.

**by DonaKyon**


	40. uma pequena esperança para todos

_- Isso não é justo! Não é justo viver sozinha para sempre! Não é justo! Neste mundo repleto de desconhecidos... Não é justo que não haja alguém que possa entendê-la. Alguém que possa amá-la. Por isso, venha até ela.... Se esta pessoa existir, que venha até ela.... Se mora num país distante, então venha de avião. Rápido! Por favor, apareça na vida da Saki. Apareça depressa.... por favor...._

Megumi estava sentado na janela do seu quarto que ficava no segundo andar da ampla e "normal" casa onde a família Hanajima morava. Esperava ansiosamente a chegada da irmã. Novamente o garoto olhava para o relógio que estava em cima da mesa de estudo e escuta o barulho do portão se abrindo, olha rapidamente pela janela, e vê a irmã entrando com um garoto de cabelo laranja.

-Então ele veio mesmo?!

No dia anterior os dois irmãos tinham conversado por telepatia sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido nas termas. O fato da Saki não conseguir ler os pensamentos do Kyo era algo que deixava o garoto muito intrigado. Aquela era a primeira pessoa que tinha conseguido bloquear os poderes da irmã. Querendo descobrir o que esta acontecendo, ele tinha sugerido a irmã para convidar o seu falso namorado para ir tomar um chá em sua casa. O garoto calmamente caminha pelo quarto indo até a divisão que separava os dois quartos, ele se senta para escutar a conversa da irmã com o seu colega.

-Vou trazer um chá.

Hanajima deixa a mala sob a cama e o possuído fica sozinho no quarto. Ele se senta no tatame e pressente que tem alguém o observando. Kyo se levanta e vai até a divisão a abrindo e encontra o garoto sentado no chão.

-Venha prá cá pirralho. Não deixe a sua irmã sozinha com um homem no quarto.

Kyo lhe dá as costas e volta a se sentar no mesmo local que estava antes. Megumi apenas fica o observando, sem sombra de dúvidas aquele garoto tinha algo de muito diferente, e não era apenas aquele cabelo laranja.

-Eih... a Hanajima me disse que não era para eu falar o meu nome para você, porque você pode amaldiçoar as pessoas só com o nome. Eu me chamo Kyo Sohma e duvido que possa me amaldiçoar mais do que já sou.

-Sou Megumi Hanajima, e tenha certeza de que podemos sempre ser mais amaldiçoados do que já somos. Assim como podemos deixar de ser amaldiçoado de uma hora para outra.

#-Hunf! Esse pivete deve se achar só porque tem esse poder estranho. O que uma criança como ele sabe sobre ser amaldiçoado.#

Megumi se levanta e vai se sentar no tatame ficando próximo do visitante. A irmã já tinha falado que ele possuía uma maldição, mas também lhe disse que não poderia falar mais detalhes, por ser grande um segredo. Aquilo só tinha aumentado ainda mais sua curiosidade, imaginando que aquela maldição poderia ser a chave para entender o motivo dela não ler os pensamentos dele, apesar da Saki ter lhe garantido que não era.

-Descobriu?!

O garoto olha para o possuído sem entender ao certo sobre o que ele estava se referindo.

-Descobriu porque a garota psíquica não consegue ler os meus pensamentos?

-A Saki-chan te contou.

-Não... Eu escutei os pensamentos dela. Por mais que ela tentasse não conseguia evitar, mas eu não falei que estava escutando. A Hanajima fica muito aflita quando isso acontece.

-Você se preocupa com a Saki-chan?

Kyo apenas abaixa a cabeça se lembrando do desespero que a garota sentiu quando descobriu que não conseguia controlar os seus pensamentos e que não entendia a razão daquilo quando os dois estavam na piscina lá nas termas.

-Não quero que ela se sinta mal por não controlar esse lance das ondas dela. Sei muito bem como é penoso viver com uma maldição da qual não temos o menor controle.

_-Não é justo que não haja alguém que possa entendê-la....._

Megumi olha um pouco espantado para o Kyo e o seu coração bate com um pouco mais de esperanças. Ainda não tinha certeza de nada, mas ver que aquele garoto poderia entender o que a sua irmã vivia o deixava um pouco mais aliviado. Por mais que ele desejasse, por mais que os seus pais e a sua avó tentassem, por mais que a Tohru e a Arisa quisessem, era impossível para eles saberem com certeza como era ser um amaldiçoado. E todos sabiam que aqueles dons era uma maldição para a Hanajima.

-Qual é a sua maldição?

O possuído ainda estava de cabeça baixa, e por alguns instantes ele ficou pensando se lhe respondia ou não. Nesse tempo Saki retorna para o quarto com os chás e os dangos que o irmão tanto gostava.

-Ah, vocês já se conheceram.

A garota coloca a bandeja sob a mesinha, com delicados movimentos ela vai servindo aos dois garotos, o colegial sem falar uma única palavra se levanta e fica ao se lado.

-Quer mesmo saber qual é a minha maldição, pivete?

Kyo não espera pela resposta do menino, e abraça a Hanajima.

**BOUNFFF**

Megumi cobre os olhos para se proteger da fumaça que misteriosamente havia surgido quando o garoto abraçou a sua irmã, e quando volta a olhar para os dois, vê que um pequeno gato laranja estava no colo da Saki. Durante alguns segundos o menino não compreende o que tinha acontecido, mas ao olhar no chão vê o uniforme escolar do Kyo nos pés da irmã, rapidamente ele olha do chão para o colo da irmã e entende qual era a maldição do garoto.

-Isso acontece como?

-Toda vez que ele é abraçado por alguém do sexo oposto, ou quando estão fracos.

Hanajima coloca o gato no chão e senta-se a mesa ao lado do irmão.

-E tem certeza que não é por isso que não pode ler os pensamentos dele?

-Ela continua lendo os pensamentos dos outros possuídos.

-Existem outros assim?

-Depois conta tudo para o pivete aí!

-Isso não era um segredo?

-Já estou cheio de viver seguindo as ordens do patriarca. E é para te ajudar....

_-Se esta pessoa existir, que venha até ela.... Se mora num país distante, então venha de avião. Rápido!_

Megumi tem novamente um pequeno flash-back de uma oração que tinha feito para a irmã alguns anos atrás. Ele novamente olha para o gato que estava sentado no chão na ponta da mesa. Era difícil acreditar que aquele garoto de antes era mesmo aquele gato. Desde criança sempre tinha lido vários livros sobre maldições, mas nunca tinha encontrado algo parecido com aquilo.

-Megumi-kun, apenas a Tohru-chan é quem sabe desse segredo.

-A sua maldição acaba como?

-Quando eu morrer!

-E não pode a controlar como fez a Saki-chan?

-Não!

#Ele de fato é um amaldiçoado. Ele realmente pode entender o que a Saki-chan sofre, porque deve sofrer tanto quanto ela.#

O menino pega um dango para comer enquanto tentava se lembrar de algo parecido que tinha lido em algum livro. Hanajima tomava calmamente o seu chá enquanto que o Kyo olhava a tranqüilidade que aqueles dois estavam, principalmente o pivete que não tinha nem ao menos dado um grito de espanto.

#Essa família é realmente muito estranha mesmo! Por causa da maldição da Hanajima eles sabem que existem várias coisas sem explicação no mundo. Não é a toa que a ela teve a reação que teve quando viu a minha verdadeira forma. De fato para ela, eu não sou um monstro!#

Megumi olha para o Kyo e percebe que ele olhava atentamente para a irmã.

-E como foi o primeiro dia dos falsos namorados na escola?

Kyo vira a cabeça, sentia vergonha por ter feito a garota passar pelo que tinha passado na escola. Até então ele não sabia que tinha um fã clube assim como o Yuki, e as garotas do fã clube tinham mandado algumas cartas de ameaça para a Hanajima.

-Sofri um novo tipo de ameaças hoje. Estava faltando apenas esse tipo para fechar a minha lista.

-Ele é popular na escola?

-É sim!

-Eih, cês falam sobre tudo mesmo?

-Sim.

Aquele "sim" tinha sido respondido ao mesmo tempo pelos dois.

**BOUNFFF**

Kyo voltará ao normal e rapidamente procurava a roupa para vestir, Hanajima olhava disfarçando enquanto que o Megumi tomava o seu chá tranquilamente após perceber que o garoto tinha voltado ao normal nu. Poucos segundos depois, o possuído já estava vestido e volta a se sentar no mesmo lugar.

-Eih pivete! Conseguiu entender o porquê que a Hanajima não consegue ler mais os meus pensamentos?

-Ainda não. Outras vezes ela não tinha conseguido evitar que os pensamentos dela fossem lidos por outras pessoas, principalmente quando ela se tornava um pouco mais próxima delas, foi assim com a Tohru-chan e a Arisa-chan.

#Então isso quer dizer que ela ficou mais próxima de mim....#

Kyo deixa escapar um tímido sorriso de seus lábios, que é visto pelo menino.

#Ele deve ter percebido que está no rol de amigos da Saki.#

Megumi coloca a xícara sob a mesa e olha para o Kyo. Sem dúvida alguma aquele garoto tinha algo que o deixava com o coração um pouco mais leve, porém não conseguia entender o motivo daquilo. Ele olha depois para a irmã a sua esquerda e sente que as ondas dela estavam tão calmas e tranqüilas como no dia em que se tornou amiga da Arisa e da Tohru.

#Ele está fazendo bem a ela....#

-Sohma-kun, eu....

-Pivete! Me chame de Kyo!

-Kyo-kun, eu...

-Só de Kyo!

-KYO! Eu irei pesquisar melhor para descobrir o motivo da Saki-chan não conseguir ler mais a sua mente.

-Beleza. Espero que assim descubra uma maneira dela não ler mais a mente de ninguém, e assim acabar com a sua maldição.

Kyo ia se levantando enquanto falava e fica de pé olhando para os dois irmãos que ainda estavam sentados e que lhe olhavam um pouco admirados pelo fato do garoto desejar acabar com a maldição da Hanajima.

-Vou pesquisar sobre a sua também.

-Não precisa! A minha maldição só acaba quando eu morrer. Foi assim com os outros possuídos.

-Nunca se sabe...

-Hunf.. Já vi que essa teimosia é mal de família.

Kyo pega a sua mochila e Hanajima se levanta.

-Vou com você até a estação.

A garota ao mesmo tempo que ia falando, começa a desmanchar a sua longa trança negra, aquela era uma imagem que estava enfeitiçando o possuído, ele não conseguia desviar o seu olhar dela. Ela estava tão linda com os seus longos cabelos negros se soltando e que lhe dava um ar de liberdade e ao mesmo tempo uma certa tristeza. Megumi percebe o olhar de admiração do garoto e entende finalmente o motivo de sentir aquela leveza em seu coração.

#Então é você?!.... Demorou para chegar, mas ainda bem que está aqui com ela agora.#

-Até mais Pivete!

Megumi ainda se mantinha sentado, ele se despede apenas inclinando a cabeça, mas com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Kyo e Hana caminhavam um ao lado do outro em silêncio pela calçada. O coração do garoto ainda palpitava mais forte quando se lembrava da imagem da garota soltando os cabelos. A colegial o olhava pelos cantos dos olhos e aquele silêncio estava a deixando aflita.

_#Esse silêncio está me deixando um pouco nervosa. Acho que ele odiou o fato de ter vindo até a minha casa.....#_

-O pivete parece ser divertido. Deve ser bom ter um irmão como ele...

Saki o olha por uns segundos apenas e confirma que sim com a cabeça.

-O Megumi sempre me apoiou e esteve ao meu lado. Mesmo quando....

A colegial para de falar, ainda não queria falar sobre o seu crime para o possuído.

_#Mesmo quando eu quase matei aquele garoto... Mesmo assim ele ficou ao meu lado. Nunca me disse que eu era culpada, e até começou a se vestir de preto, só para que os outros não me olhassem tão estranho na rua...#_

Kyo havia escutado os pensamentos de Saki, e apesar de estar muito curioso sobre o que ela estava se referindo, acha melhor não lhe perguntar nada.

-Ele nem se abalou quando eu me transformei em um gato.

Hanajima estava prestando atenção na conversa, mas devido ao medo de que o Kyo começasse a ler os seus pensamentos e descobrisse o seu crime, a garota fala a primeira coisa que lhe vem à mente.

-Os gatos sempre foram associados às bruxas.....

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

A risada do Kyo faz com que a garota leve um susto, ela lhe olha espantada. Aquela era a primeira vez que o via rindo daquela maneira. Havia uma onda diferente ao seu redor. Era uma onda alegre e suave, bem diferente das pesadas e solitárias ondas que sempre o rodeavam. O possuído estava rindo tanto que não conseguia nem dá um passo e se abaixa no chão colocando a mão no rosto enquanto chorava de tanto que ria. Ria como nunca tinha rido em sua vida.

A garota se abaixa e fica lhe olhando sem entender o motivo daquelas risadas, certamente ele não estava rindo apenas da sua frase e ela não se lembrava do que estava pensando naquele instante em que tinha falado.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAH..... Tá explicado...... AHAHAHAHAHAH..... É por isso.....AHAHAHAH.... por isso que a gente se deu tão bem assim..... AHAHAHAH

_#Entendi agora. Mas é bom vê-lo tão leve e feliz assim. Nunca tinha visto essa expressão em seu rosto. Ele está ainda mais lindo. O meu maior desejo agora era de lhe beijar novamente.#_

Kyo escuta os pensamentos da garota e se lembra da imagem dela soltando os cabelos e seu coração volta a bater mais forte. O possuído para de rir e aproxima o seu rosto do dela, tocando suavemente em seus lábios. O coração dos dois batia muito mais forte e ao mesmo tempo eles fecham os olhos e se beijam abaixados no meio da calçada sem se importarem com as pessoas que estavam passando pela rua.

#Ele.... Ele.... ele a beijou..... Eu te odeio, sua bruxa maldita#

A jovem colegial que estava se escondendo atrás de uma árvore ao ver a cena, começa a caminhar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não conseguia ficar ali vendo aquela cena por mais tempo. O beijo era cheio de sentimentos de ambas as partes, mas sentimentos que nenhum dos dois podia descrevê-los. Kyo é o primeiro que abre os olhos. E vê que aquela imagem da garota com alguns fios de cabelo soltos em seu rosto e de olhos fechados a deixavam ainda mais linda.

-.....realizei o seu desejo.....

A garota abre os olhos e se vê dentro do olhar do Kyo. Parecia que se coração ia explodir de tanta felicidade. Aquele sentimento que estava em seu peito era totalmente diferente do que tinha vivido antes.

-Uhuuuu..... É o amorrrrr......

Um grupo de estudante passa ao lado deles e começam a fazer algumas gracinhas obrigando os dois a se levantarem cheios de vergonhas. Só agora tinham se dado conta de onde estavam. Hanajima volta a caminhar, mas com a cabeça baixa, e o Kyo que caminhava ao seu lado se manteve com a cabeça erguida e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

_#Por que ele me beijou? Ele não precisa ser tão realista nesse falso namoro.#_

Kyo ao escutar aquilo para de caminhar e a fica olhando.

-Foi mal tá. Eu apenas fiz aquilo que queria que eu fizesse.

A colegial se lembra do que estava pensando antes e percebe que o garoto havia lido os seus pensamentos.

-Desde quando você estava lendo os meus pensamentos?

Kyo nada lhe responde e volta a caminhar, deixando a garota um pouco irritada.

-Isso é horrível! Eu não vou conseguir ficar assim por muito tempo. Me irrita vê-lo tão tranqüilo, parecendo que está lendo os meus pensamentos.

-Não parece. Eu estou ouvindo.

_#Será que ele sabe do meu crime?#_

-Se não quer que eu saiba de tal crime, então não pense nele, e continue falando qualquer coisa que lhe venha à mente. Por mais que fique irritada, agora é tarde. Eu continuarei com esse falso namoro e também quero saber o porquê que não consegue ler a minha mente.

-E por quê? Por que quer me ajudar tanto assim?

Kyo abre a boca, mas não consegue lhe dar uma resposta. Ele mesmo não sabia as razões de desejar ajudar aquela garota.

-Eu já sei o caminho daqui. Pode voltar para a sua casa. Amanhã eu te espero na porta da escola.

Ele se vira e começa a caminhar em direção da estação. Hanajima tentava não pensar em nada. Sentia-se muito insegura, não só por não poder controlar os seus pensamentos, como também por sentir que seu coração estava um pouco machucado, devido a ausência de uma resposta pelo garoto a sua pergunta. Ela realmente queria saber o porquê que ele estava querendo a ajudar tanto.

**by DonaKyon**


	41. a separação do mundo dos Sohmas

Hatori acompanhava Shigure até o portão principal da sede. Aquela visita ao final não tinha se tornando o grande suplicio que o médico imaginou que seria, pois foi sido graças a ela, que ele agora podia entender um pouco mais do sofrimento de Akito. Os dois tinham bebido um pouco mais do que deveriam e caminhavam lentamente enquanto iam conversando.

-Hihihi.... O Harry e o Shii-chan estão vermelhos....

-Ahh, se não é o pequeno Momicchi, o que está fazendo aí?

Momiji dá um salto e desce de cima do muro ficando ao lado dos possuídos.

-Estou esperando a Tohru-chan. Ela já deve estar saindo da casa dos meus pais.

-Mas deveria está com pelo mesmo um cachecol, assim poderá pegar um resfriado.

-Sem problemas, Harry. O calor do meu coração aquece o meu corpo todo.

Hatori dá um sorriso para o Momiji. O possuído pelo espírito do coelho era o único que estava acostumado a ver aqueles breves momentos de afetividade do médico. O dragão tinha um carinho muito grande pelo coelho, se sentia responsável pela grande solidão que o garoto sentia, e desde de que havia apagado as memórias de sua mãe, o tinha adotado como se fosse um irmão mais novo.

Os três possuídos caminham até a calçada e ficam esperando pela colegial, que poucos minutos depois surgia do outro lado da calçada acompanhada pela Elisa e a Momo.

-Olha Mamãe... Olha... Lá está o Momi-kun... MOMI-KUN... MOMI-KUN...

A pequena criança solta da mão de sua mãe e atravessa a rua correndo para ir falar com o Momiji. Tohru corre atrás da menina temendo que ela fosse abraçar o possuído.

-Oi Momo-chan. Gostou de ficar com a Tohru-chan?

-Sim, mas eu queria que você também fosse. Eu gosto muito de brincar com você também.

-Muitíssima boa noite, senhor Hatori, senhor Shigure.

#Ah, então esses são o médico que cuida do Momiji e o escritor com quem a Honda-chan mora.#

Elisa atravessava a pequena rua arborizada que separava os dois mundos dos Sohmas e se inclina para os cumprimentarem. Ato repedido pelos três possuídos de uma maneira bem formal.

-Como está Momiji-kun.

-Eu estou bem senhora Sohma.

-Momiji-kun, você pode ir brincar comigo amanhã?

-Errr.... eu não posso Momo-chan....

Hatori que até então estava olhando a conversa entre os dois irmãos, percebe que alguém estava o observando fixamente e ele levanta a cabeça e encontra os olhos de Elisa em cima dele. O médico desvia rapidamente o olhar. Só havia duas mulheres no mundo que ele não gostava; a Ren Sohma e a Elisa Sohma.

-Me desculpe. Mas tenho a impressão de já lhe conhecer, Hatori-san.

-Eu estive auxiliando no dia do parto da senhora.

-Ah... Muito obrigada! Mas tenho a sensação de que conheço de algum outro lugar também....

Os outros dois possuídos e a colegial olham um pouco aflitos para eles.

-Provavelmente do almoço do primeiro dia do ano.

-É... Pode ser isso...

-Mamãe, posso começar a ter aulas de violino também?

Elisa se abaixa para falar com a filha e Tohru se aproxima do médico e do escritor, ela queria conversar com o médico, mas sabia que não podia lhe perguntar nada na frente da mulher e da menina.

-Não é melhor a gente entrar, Haa-san?

-Vamos ficar só mais um pouco.

O médico não tinha coragem de interromper aqueles poucos segundos de alegria do Momiji. Ele conversava com a irmã com um brilho nos olhos que era capaz de cativar qualquer coração.

-Err, senhor Hatori, eu gostaria de conversar depois com o senhor, posso?

-Não vai se declarar para o Haa-san, né Tohru-kun?

-NÃOOO.... É CLARO QUE NÃOOO...

Shigure começa a rir, ele se divertia muito quando deixava a menina sem graça com alguma de suas brincadeiras. Elisa ao ver o escritor rindo se levanta e olha para o grupo.

#Os Sohmas são realmente muito curiosos. Existe uma coisa neles que o afastam dos outros. Mesmo eu que sou uma Sohma por causa do meu marido, não sei nada deles, e eles parecem que fazem questão de me ignorarem. Será que é porque eu não sou uma japonesa?#

Elisa percebe que o Hatori a olha mais uma vez, só que dessa vez percebe também uma certa hostilidade em seu olhar.

#Isso não é uma impressão minha. Parece que ele me odiar. Mas por quê? Eu nunca lhe fiz nada...#

Momo solta da mão da mãe e a mulher olha para ver onde a menina tinha ido.

-Eu vou falar com o papai, Momi-kun. Quem sabe o papai não me deixa ter aulas de violino junto com você?

Momiji lhe sorri um pouco nervoso, imaginando que o pai fosse brigar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz por poder sonhar um pouco que poderia passar algumas horas do dia com a sua irmã. A menina vai até a Tohru para se despedir e depois atravessa a rua de mão dada a mãe e voltam para casa.

-A Honda-san quer conversar comigo agora?

-O que é que a Tohru-chan quer falar com o Harry?

-Ahahahahah.... Ela vai se declarar para o nosso charmoso médico, Momicchi....

Ao escutar aquilo, Momiji se aproxima da Tohru com um olhar cheio de piedade.

-É isso mesmo, Tohru-chan?? Você gosta do Harry?

-NÃO... NÃO... NÃO É VERDADE! Eu... Eu só quero lhe perguntar algo sobre a Elisa-san...

-Sobre a minha mãe?

-Sim. É possível o efeito da hipnose passar com o tempo?

-Não. Isso nunca aconteceu antes. Por que está perguntando isso?

-É que a Elisa-san me contou que às vezes ela tem a sensação de que se esqueceu de algo muito importante.

-Talvez ela estivesse se referindo a outra coisa. É impossível que ela se lembre do Momiji.

-Mas ela fala no Momiji-kun com muito carinho.

-É por que ela pensa que sou apenas um sobrinho qualquer.

Tohru percebe que aquele era um assunto que machucava muito o garoto e acha melhor não continuar. Não queria dar falsas esperanças para o possuído, e se o médico tinha falado que era impossível que a mulher lembrasse o que aconteceu, não adiantava continuar com aquela conversa.

-Tenha muito cuidado Momicchi. A sua irmã não pode descobrir a verdade sobre a maldição.

-Eu sei Shii-chan.

-Momiji-kun, o senhor aceitaria almoçar comigo e as minhas amigas?

-Sim... sim...

-Ah, Honda-san. O Shigure me contou que uma amiga sua descobriu o segredo da maldição.

-Não se preocupe senhor Hatori. A Hana-chan nunca irá contar para ninguém.

-A minha maior preocupação não é essa. Mas sim o fato dela estar namorando o Kyo. Se Akito-san descobrir isso, temo que algo muito ruim poderá lhe acontecer.

Tohru já sabia que o namoro era uma farsa entre os dois, mas não se acha no direito de contar tudo para eles.

-Será que Akito-san nunca nos deixará ter uma vida um pouco normal?

Diferentemente de todas as outras vezes que o médico escutava alguém falando mal de Akito, dessa vez ele sente um pouco de irritação.

-Momiji, dentre todos nós, Akito-san é a pessoa que tem a sua vida bem mais longe de ser normal.

-E é por isso que o patriarca faz o que faz?

Hatori faz uma menção de responder ao coelho, mas percebe que não poderia lhe falar nada, uma vez que não poderia fazer com que ele entende-se a dor de Akito sem revelar o maior segredo dos Sohmas.

#Não posso falar que ela é uma mulher......#

Os possuídos e a colegial que estavam prestando atenção na conversa do médico e do coelho se assustam com a expressão que o médico estava fazendo agora. Sua face era ao mesmo tempo de perplexidade e de choque.

-Eih, Haa-san?! O que houve?

O médico olha para o escritor e coloca as mãos em seus ombros.

-É isso! Shigure, é isso!

-Isso o que??

-Depois a gente conversa melhor. Boa noite, Honda-san. E trate de ir para casa logo, Momiji, senão ficará doente.

O médico começa a caminhar rumo de casa, mas muito pensativo.

**by DonaKyon**


	42. Kyo e Haru o 1 round

#Por que será que as luzes de casa estão todas apagadas?#

Kyo estava chegando em casa e estranha o fato de que não havia uma única luz acesa na casa. A essa hora, normalmente, a Tohru estava cuidando do jantar antes de ir trabalhar como faxineira num prédio do centro da cidade. Se durante a tarde toda tinha se esquecido da raiva que estava sentindo do Yuki foi só chegar em casa para se lembrar dela, e ao ver que as luzes estavam apagadas o faz crer que não precisaria ver a cara da ratazana naquela noite. Ele iria comer algo e ficar o resto da noite em seu quarto ou no telhado da casa. O possuído abre e vê que os sapatos do Yuki estavam ali e havia mais um sapato que ele conhecia. Kyo arranca os seus com pressa, largando-os de qualquer jeito e sobe correndo as escadas.

#Ratazana maldita....#

O gato chega até o corredor dos quartos e vê uma pequena quantidade de luz saindo de baixo da porta do quarto do Yuki.

#Não acredito que o Haru seja tão sem-vergonha assim. Eles estão fazendo aquilo aqui em casa, sem se importarem com a Tohru e o cão.#

Kyo caminha até a porta e fica parado diante dela. Não sabia se abria a porta ou não. Sua vontade era de abri-la e de lutar com o Yuki. Estava com tanto ódio, que tinha quase certeza de que dessa vez o venceria. Porém, não queria abri-la e vê os dois numa cena de amor.

O garoto fecha com forças as duas mãos e abaixa a cabeça. Queria pensar no que tinha que fazer.

#Ele só está fazendo isso para me provocar. Ele nunca gostou do Haru. Sempre desprezou os sentimentos do Haru. E agora, só porque eu o beijei, ele começou a fazer essas coisas com o Haru.#

Kyo se recorda do dia que beijou o Haru nas termas. Ele estava evitando pensar no que tinha feito, mas agora não conseguia mais. Na sua mente estava a imagem do Haru com a boca machucada devido ao soco que tinha levado dele, porque ele tinha ofendido a Hanajima.

Ao se lembrar da colegial, vêem a sua mente a imagem dela soltando os cabelos e depois do beijo que tinha acabado de lhe dar. O seu corpo treme todo ao se lembrar dos dois beijos que tinha dado na garota.

#Por que será que na hora que eu beijei o Haru eu só consegui pensar que estava beijando a Hanajima? Por que não senti nada quando o beijei, mas quando beijo a Hanajima parece que há um vulcão dentro de mim.#

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia encontrar uma resposta.

-Sabia que era você, Kyo.

Kyo levanta a cabeça e encontra Haru parado na sua frente com o mesmo jeito lesado de sempre, ele olha para dentro do quarto e vê que o Yuki estava sentado na escrivaninha, e que pelo jeito os dois estavam estudando.

-Hunf...

O possuído pelo espírito do gato começa a caminha até o seu quarto sendo seguido pelo primo, o que deixo o Yuki um pouco aflito.

-Kyo, onde estava até agora?

-Não te interessa!

-Estava com aquelaz....

Haru ia falar "aquelazinha", mas ao ver o olhar fulminante do Kyo para cima dele, ele muda a frase.

-.... garota amiga da Tohru?

Kyo acha melhor não responder aquela pergunta, já estava com muita coisa para pensar e não queria ter que enfrentar o Haru na sua forma Black. Ele começa a tirar o uniforme escolar sem se importar do primo estar no quarto com ele.

-Por que me beijou no sábado?

O garoto não estava esperando aquela pergunta tão direta. Sabia que um dia teria que conversar com o Haru sobre aquele beijo, mas nunca tinha imaginando que o primo iria direto ao assunto. Ele tira uma bermuda da gaveta e a veste em silêncio. Haru conhecia muito bem ao Kyo e sabia que ele só respondia as coisas que o incomodavam quando era confrontado. O boi caminha até o garoto o encostando contra a parede.

-Está querendo fugir da sua responsabilidade agora?

-DO QUE É QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?

Haru segura no queixo do Kyo, se aproximando um pouco mais dele e fica lhe olhando fixamente.

-Você roubou um beijo.

-Hehe, vai me falar que aquele tinha sido o seu primeiro beijo?

Haru dá um pequeno sorrisinho e praticamente gruda o seu corpo no do Kyo.

-Em um homem foi. Você terá que se responsabilizar por isso.

Kyo fica um pouco aflito com aquela aproximação do Haru e imediatamente ele se lembra que ele tinha roubado o primeiro beijo da Hanajima. Ele estica os braços, fazendo com que o primo se afaste um pouco.

-E então?

-Então o que? Se eu tenho que me responsabilizar porque te beijei, imagina o que aquela ratazana maldita terá que fazer então. Eu vi vocês pelados debaixo daquela mesa. Eu sei que vocês fizeram aquilo.

-Ahh. Isso é ciúme, Kyo? Não precisa ficar assim. O Yuki já sabe que eu gosto de você?

-OQUE?

-Sim, eu gosto de você. Sempre gostei de você....

-E a ratazana?

-Eu sempre gostei de você e sempre amei o Yuki. Eu quero ficar com vocês dois!

-Que?

Haru volta a se aproximar do Kyo e o abraça. O garoto fica imediatamente com o rosto corado e com os olhos arregalados, sentia que o coração do primo estava batendo mais forte, mas não consegue erguer os seus braços para abraçá-lo também.

-O que há de errado em querer ficar com vocês dois? Eu sempre precisei de vocês dois. Eu só posso ser completo com vocês dois.

Aquela declaração havia pegado o gato desprevenido. Ele não sabia o que falar. Ele sempre tinha gostado do Haru, mas nunca tinha imaginado que ele também sentia o mesmo. O boi leva a mão até a nuca do garoto e segura a sua cabeça e o beija. Kyo sentia a língua do Haru dentro de sua boca, mas não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Ele fecha os olhos, e começa a beijá-lo também, mas a imagem da Hanajima ainda estava em sua cabeça. Ele tenta mais uma vez se concentrar naquele beijo, afinal ele sempre tinha gostado do Haru, e agora sabia que o primo também gostava dele. O garoto se esforça para sentir aquela sensação que sentia quando beijava a colegial, mas era em vão. Ele não conseguia sentir nada.

Haru percebe que o beijo do Kyo não era como os beijos do Yuki. Na verdade ele já tinha percebido isso, mas achava que era pelo fato do garoto estar nervoso quando o tinha beijado pela primeira vez. Ele tenta beijá-lo com mais desejo, mas não é retribuído da mesma maneira pelo primo. O boi acaba desistindo e afasta os seus lábios dos deles, mas ainda se mantém abraçado.

-Você não gosta de mim?

-.......

-Então?

-.......

Kyo o afasta e caminha até a cama onde se senta, mas se mantem de cabeça baixa e segurando suas mãos. Seu coração estava batendo um pouco acelerado e ao mesmo tempo muito doído. Ele não conseguia olhar para o Haru que também tinha se sentado ao seu lado.

Yuki se segurava para não entrar no quarto, estava escondido atrás da porta, e o seu coração estava muito machucado por ter visto o beijo dos dois. Os três garotos ficam em silêncio por alguns instantes, e conseguem escutar o barulho da porta se abrindo quando o Shigure e a Tohru chegam. Yuki corre para o seu quarto, fechando a porta do quarto e sentando-se na escrivaninha, Kyo imediatamente se levanta da cama, e Haru o olha muito espantado. No rosto do gato estava visível que ele tinha feito aquilo para a colegial não o visse sentado na cama ao lado do primo.

-Muitíssimo boa noite Kyo. Muitíssimo boa noite Hatsuharu-kun. Kyo, como foi a conversa do senhor com o Megumi-kun?

Tohru estava tão ansiosa para saber se o irmão da Hanajima tinha descoberto alguma coisa sobre o porquê que a amiga não conseguia sentir as ondas do Kyo e nem de ler os seus pensamentos que assim que o vê, depois das formalidades dos cumprimentos, já faz a pergunta sem se importar pelo fato do Haru estar no quarto. O possuído pelo espírito do boi percebe que o gato estava com os olhos arregalados para cima da garota e com uma enorme vontade de lhe mandar calar a boca.

-Quem é o Megumi-kun?

-É o irmão da Ha....

-É o irmão de uma colega nossa que ficou de me arrumar um bico.

-Quer trabalhar por quê? A sua mesada não está dando?

Tohru demora uns segundos para entender o porquê que o gato estava mentindo, mas depois ela se lembra da ameaça do Haru de contar tudo sobre o Kyo e a Hanajima para o senhor patriarca.

-Simm... Ele te arrumou?

-Não. E cadê a nossa janta, sua lesada? Daqui a pouco não vai trabalhar? Vai me deixar sem comida, é?

-Não... É claro que não! O senhor se esqueceu de que eu mudei de trabalho?

-Eih Kyon-Kyon.... A Tohru-kun não é a nossa empregada para falar dessa maneira com ela. Olá Haru-kun.

-Boa noite Sensei.

Haru se levanta da cama e fica ao lado do Kyo, passando o braço ao redor do seu pescoço. O gato fica muito desconfortável com aquilo, ele não queria que a colegial visse aquelas atitudes entre eles, mas também não sabia muito bem a razão de querer tanto esconder aquilo.

#Por que tenho esse sentimento de que estou fazendo a coisa errada?#

-Eih Kyo, vai acabar ficando doente assim. Cuidado, por que acredito que o Haa-san não está em condições de dirigir até aqui essa noite.

O gato aproveita aquela desculpa e se afasta rapidamente de Haru pegando a primeira camiseta que vê na gaveta.

-Sensei, posso dormir aqui essa noite?

Kyo que estava vestindo a camiseta para com o objeto no pescoço e começa a suar um pouco frio.

#Por que ele quer dormir aqui essa noite?#

-Hummm..... Por mim pode sim. Mas irá dormir em qual quarto, no do Kyo ou no do Yuki?

Ao escutar aquela pergunta Kyo cai sentado no chão, e olha com os olhos arregalados para os três, seu coração estava muito acelerado, ele não sabia o que seria pior naquele momento, se era o Haru responder que queria dormir com o Yuki ou no seu quarto.

-Ah... sei lá.... não posso dormir no seu quarto, sensei?

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA..... Tinha que ser o Haa-kun mesmo.... AHAHAHAHAHAH..... Dependendo do motivo por que quer dormir no meu quarto, acho que o Ayaa-san não irá aprovar..... AHAHAHAH

-Eu irei preparar a janta para cinco agora mesmo.

A garota vai antes para o seu quarto para trocar de roupa e o Shigure caminha em direção do banheiro para tomar um banho no ôfuro. Haru caminha até o Kyo que ainda estava sentado no chão e se abaixa para falar em seu ouvido.

-Se prepare. Virei te visitar de madrugada!

O coração do garoto batia muito acelerado enquanto que o Hatsuharu calmamente caminhava para fora do quarto.

#Eu não posso acreditar. Ele não está pensando que eu irei deixar que ele entre no meu quarto.#

Kyo se levanta do chão e vai até a porta do seu quarto para espiar se o Haru tinha entrado no quarto do Yuki.

-Buuuu.... Sabia que ia fazer isso.

Haru estava escondido ao lado da porta e assim que o gato coloca a cara para fora para olhar o corredor ele aparece na sua frente. Kyo fica ao mesmo tempo um pouco envergonhado e muito nervoso, ele entra no quarto e fecha a porta com força.

#Hehehe... Ele tem ciúmes do Yuki. Isso quer dizer que eu posso estar errado. Tentarei mais uma vez essa madrugada.#

-O senhor está descendo?

-Não. Vou terminar a minha lição.

Haru entra no quarto do Yuki e o encontra ainda sentado na escrivaninha, aparentemente o garoto estava calmo, e parecia que tinha passado todo o tempo fazendo a sua tarefa escolar, mas na verdade, o possuído não tinha conseguiu fazer nenhuma conta, conjugar nenhum verbo, responder a nenhuma questão de história. Havia passado aqueles minutos com o coração na mão e morrendo de ciúmes do Haru com o Kyo.

**by DonaKyon**


	43. a descoberta de Hatori

Hatori caminhava ainda mais pensativo à medida que ia se aproximando da mansão de Akito. Quando chega diante do caminho que levava diretamente a porta principal da casa, o médico para de caminhar. Ainda estava sob o efeito da bebida, o que o deixava um pouco mais aliviado, porque essa era a sua desculpa de que não era nada daquilo que ele tinha imaginado. Ele olha todas as janelas da mansão, sabia que as janelas do quarto do patriarca ficavam no fundo da casa, mas sente um pequeno frio na espinha ao imaginar que Akito poderia surgir a qualquer instante por detrás daquelas janelas e ele poderia lhe ver um pouco.

O médico tira a longa franja da frente do olho quase cego e fica com a mão em cima dele. Ainda podia sentir o caco de vidro do fino jarro entrando em seu olho esquerdo. Aquela sensação sempre havia lhe doído muito mais em sua alma do que no olho ferido. Graças aquele ferimento ele tinha perdido a única mulher que tinha amado em toda a sua vida. A mulher que o amava, e que o tinha aceitado mesmo ele sendo a aberração que era. Porém naquele instante, não era esse sofrimento que lhe vinha à mente, mas sim a dor de Akito, aquela dor que ele nunca imaginou que tinha sentindo e que ele descobriu há algumas semanas atrás, quando o patriarca tinha acordado desesperada de um pesadelo, no qual tinha sonhado que o tinha ferido gravemente.

O possuído senta-se na beirada de cimento de um dos lindos canteiros de flores que enfeitavam a frente da mansão principal da sede. O médico acende um cigarro e repara que aquelas eram as flores de tsubaki que Akito tanto gostava. Hatori fecha com força a mão esquerda. Não queria aceitar que aquilo fosse verdade.

#Não é isso. Eu pensei naquilo por causa da bebida. Eu bebi muito mais do que deveria com o Shigure. Onde já se viu imaginar que Akito poderia ter me ferido naquele dia por ser uma mulher. Não isso nunca! Ela nunca teria me ferido por causa de ciúmes feminino. Se fosse assim, isso significaria que ela gostava de mim, o que é totalmente impossível.#

Hatori estava longe em seus pensamentos e nem viu na hora que a governanta da casa se aproximou dele.

-Boa noite Doutor Hatori. Ainda bem que está aqui.

-O que aconteceu com Akito-san?

O médico já estava de pé, pronto para correr até o quarto do patriarca.

-Não é nada com o senhor patriarca. É uma das empregadas que não está se sentindo bem.

O coração do médico batia mais aliviado, por saber que não era nada com Akito.

-Como o senhor patriarca tem uma certa simpatia pela empregada, é por isso que achei melhor ir atrás do senhor ao invés de a mandar até um hospital.

-Akito-san se simpatizando por uma empregada?

-Sim.... Após tantos anos.

-Eu irei examiná-la.

O médico apaga o cigarro e acompanha a governanta para dentro da mansão. Tudo era de um absoluto silêncio, e poucas luzes estavam acessas. Sua vontade era de perguntar de Akito, mas ele não acha conveniente. O caminho até os quartos das empregadas não passava próximo do quarto de Akito, por isso o médico sabia que era muito baixa a possibilidade de se encontrar com o patriarca.

A mulher de uns 29 anos estava deitada em sua cama. O médico ao ver o rosto da jovem compreende o porquê que o patriarca tinha se simpatizado com aquela pessoa.

#Ela se parece muito com a mãe do Kyo.#

A empregada estava ardendo de febre, e pouco conseguia conversar com o médico, só falava que estava com dor no estômago. O médico a examina e lhe receita algo para aliviar a sua dor.

-Não é nada grave, acredito que amanhã já estará se sentindo melhor.

O médico olha novamente para a jovem e antes que ele fale alguma coisa, a governanta faz o comentário.

-Sim, ela lembra muito a Eiko-san.

-É por isso então que Akito-san se simpatizou com ela?

-Acha mesmo que não posso me simpatizar por ninguém, Hatori?

A voz do patriarca vindo por detrás faz com que o médico sinta as suas pernas um pouco trêmulas e o seu coração bate mais rápido, mas o médico acreditou que isso era uma conseqüência direta do susto provocado pela voz de Akito.

-Apenas comentei por que isso não é muito comum.

-Eu sei que para vocês eu devo ser um ser que não possui qualquer sentimento, mas isso não é verdade.

Akito se sentia muito incomodada pelo comentário do médico. Agora estava mais claro do que nunca que o médico nunca iria imaginar que ela fosse apaixonada por ele.

#Para ele eu devo ser uma pessoa sem coração. Ele não consegue nem ao menos imaginar que eu posso gostar de uma pessoa.#

-Eu sei que possui vários sentimentos dentro de você. Ela está bem. Não é nada grave.

O patriarca se sente pouco aliviada com a notícia, vira as costas e começa a caminhar de volta para o seu quarto. Hatori ainda permanece parado apenas a observando.

#Por que que isso tinha que acontecer justamente agora? Parece que o destino gosta de me desafiar mesmo. Quando tinha me decidido a mudar, a tentar fazer de tudo para fazer o Hatori feliz, a tristeza e a solidão estão voltando a dominar o meu coração. É melhor parar com isso agora mesmo.#

Akito para de caminhar e fala com a Yoko sem olhar para trás.

-Quando essa empregada melhorar pode mandá-la para trabalhar em outro lugar. Mande-a para uma das residências dos Sohmas do interior.

#Eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso... Akito gosta de tirar de suas vistas tudo aquilo que a ameaça........ Eu não sabia que a conhecia tão bem assim.... Sempre achei que nenhum dos possuídos tinha o direito de tentar entender o kamisama. #

Akito volta a caminhar pelo longo corredor, deixando o médico parado na porta do quarto da empregada. Tudo o que ela não queria naquele momento era ficar sozinha, mas havia se prometido que para o Hatori ela não iria mais impor a sua vontade, que pelo menos ele, ficaria um pouco livre de sua tirania.

-Akito-san......

A voz do médico faz com que o coração de Akito pare de bater por alguns instantes. Ela para de caminhar, mas não olha para trás.

-...posso tomar uma xícara de chá com o senhor patriarca?

A garota sente um pequeno ponto luminoso em seu coração, mas ainda era tão fraca como a luz de uma pequena vela. O sentimento de esperança era para a Akito o pior dos sentimentos.

-.... faça o que quiser....

O tom da resposta de Akito era ao mesmo tempo de medo e de desespero. Tinha certeza que o médico voltaria para casa depois daquela resposta. Hatori sabia que ela não queria ficar sozinha naquele momento, mas ele fica por alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer, afinal pela primeira vez Akito tinha lhe dado realmente o poder da escolha. Sentia que aquela frase não era simplesmente uma frase vaga como ela já havia feito outras vezes.

-Yoko-san, traga as coisas para prepararmos um chá.

Aquela resposta de Hatori faz com que Akito sinta ao mesmo tempo mais amor pelo médico com também um pouco de ódio, pois aquela resposta aumentava ainda mais a sua esperança de ter algo que era impossível de possuir.

O patriarca volta a caminhar sem olhar para trás, mas sabia que o possuído caminhava atrás dela.

#Por que será que ele preferiu ficar comigo? Mesmo lhe dando a oportunidade de escolha, ele preferiu tomar o chá comigo...#

-Vai realmente mandar aquela empregada para outra casa?

Akito nada lhe responde, ela abre a porta do quarto e vai se sentar na kotatsu que estava ao lado da janela. Tudo o que ela não queria era lembrar-se da empregada que ela tinha se simpatizado, mas que nem sabia o seu nome. Havia se simpatizado com ela, simplesmente porque ela lembrava a Eiko-san.

Akito começa a se lembrar daquela que tinha sido a única que tinha lhe dado um pouco de afeto após o falecimento do antigo patriarca. Aquela empregada que cuidava com tanto carinho e dedicação dela quando era criança e que acabou deixando a sede quando se apaixonou por um Sohma e se casou com ele. Aquela Eiko-san que depois deu a luz ao pior dos possuídos, ao mais maldito de todos, ao garoto possuído pelo espírito do gato.

Ao se lembrar de Kyo, Akito sente seu estômago revirar. Ela ainda se lembrava do terrível cheiro do possuído na sua verdadeira forma quando se lembrava do colegial. Aquele fedor que mesmo depois de tantos anos continuava a embrulhar o seu estômago.

#Por que justamente ela tinha que ter dado a luz aquele monstro? A pessoa mais doce e gentil que conheci na vida não merecia ter dado a luz aquilo. Eu o odeio por ser o gato e mais ainda por ter tirado de mim a única pessoa que me deu um pouco de amor e afeto quando eu era criança.#

Hatori sabia que Akito estava pensando em algo muito doloroso. Certamente ela estaria se lembrando da sua antiga Eiko-san. O médico sabia um pouco da dor que o patriarca tinha sofrido quando a empregada deixou a sede para se casar, e depois da tristeza que ela sentiu quando a mulher se matou alguns anos depois. O único que tinha conseguido consolar um pouco a triste criança tinha sido o Shigure.

-Hatori, porque será que eu só consegui levar tristeza para aqueles que me amaram? Foi assim com o meu pai... foi assim com ela....

O médico que até então estava sentado na frente de Akito, muda de lugar e passa a se sentar ao seu lado.

-Mas Akito-san não podia ter feito nada. A culpa não foi sua.

-Às vezes acho que sou o mais amaldiçoado dos possuídos. Parece que o destino gosta de punir todos aqueles que ousam me amar..... A minha punição por ser o kamisama é morrer na solidão.

Akito apóia o braço direito no kotatsu e depois esconde o rosto no braço. Ela não queria que o médico a visse chorando.

-Todos nós podemos mudar o nosso destino. Lute para mudar o seu karma. Lute para não morrer na solidão.

-Eu não consigo mais... Não tenho mais força.... Sempre que começo a lutar o destino me dá um duro golpe... Sinto como se estivesse toda ferida no chão.... completamente sozinha e ferida...

Hatori não consegue se controlar ao escutar aquele choro tão abafado e triste, ele se levanta e a abraça pelas costas.

-Não tenha mais medo, Akito-san. Você não está mais sozinha. Agora eu estou ao seu lado......

O coração de Akito batia tão acelerado que ela já nem conseguia chorar. Sentir o calor do corpo do médico fazia com que todo o seu corpo ficasse um pouco aquecido.

-.... Eu não quero que fique ao meu lado.... não quero mais..... não quero que você fique por obrigação ao meu lado.....

Hatori a segura um pouco mais forte em seus braços, se inclina um pouco e lhe fala em seu ouvido.

-Eu estou aqui agora porque **eu **quis ficar ao seu lado. Eu não quero mais que você fique sozinha.

Akito ao escutar aquilo volta a chorar. A última vez que ela tinha escutado palavras com aqueles sentimentos tinha sido do Shigure, quando ele falou que gostava dela.

-... Por quê? Por que não quer me deixar sozinha?

Hatori fecha os olhos e fica em silêncio, mas Akito podia sentir que o seu coração estava batendo mais forte agora.

#Eu acabei de perceber algo que não queria ter percebido. Eu percebi que você é uma linda e solitária mulher.#

**by DonaKyon**


	44. Kyo e Haru o 2 round

Kyo estava deitado em cima do telhado e tinha a alma tão agitada que nem se importava com o gelado vento que soprava naquela noite de inverno. Olhava fixamente para as estrelas que estavam paradas na frente de sua vista, como se estivesse procurando por uma resposta. Não eram poucas as suas duvidas e a confusão que sentia com relação aos seus sentimentos era enorme.

_-Se prepare. Virei te visitar de madrugada!_

Ao se lembrar do Haru, Kyo deita-se de lado, e passa a olhar as folhas da grande árvore que estava plantada ao lado da casa e que dançavam ao sabor do vento. O gato tinha fugido do possível encontro. Seu coração batia de uma maneira irregular. Quando se lembrava do Haru, do segundo beijo que tinha lhe dado, ou dele lhe falando que iria lhe visitar a noite no quarto seus sentimentos eram de agitados, doloridos, confusos. Mas quando se lembrava da Hanajima soltando os cabelos, do beijo que tinha lhe dado na rua, da garota desesperada por ele está lendo os seus pensamentos sentia que o seu coração batia ainda mais agitado, confuso, mas também um pouco mais leve.

-Sabia que ia estar aqui.

Kyo já sabia de quem era aquela voz. Seu coração batia mais rápido devido ao susto, mas o possuído não se vira e se mantem de costas para a escadinha que levava até o telhado. Haru sente um pouco de decepção ao ver aquela reação no primo, mas mesmo assim ele caminha até ele e se senta ao seu lado.

-O Yuki está lá no quarto dele.... com a luz acessa....

-E?

-E você fugiu!

-.....

Haru tinha falado aquilo tentando provocar o gato. Mas ao ver que ele ainda se mantinha de costas sem esboçar a menor reação a sua provocação faz com que o possuído comece a sentir o seu sangue ferver.

-Por que não me esperou no quarto?

-... achei que você ia se perder antes de chegar por lá....

Haru fecha as mãos com forças. Escutar aquela provocação tinha esquentado o seu sangue uma pouco mais, porém ele ainda conseguia se controlar.

-Vamos até o seu quarto.

Kyo estava com os olhos ainda mais arregalados agora. Mantinha-se na mesma posição, mas já estava começando a tremer e não era de frio. Ele sabia exatamente o porquê que não tinha ficado no quarto esperando o Haru, ele não queria ter que beijar o garoto pela terceira vez e muito menos fazer isso e aquilo com o garoto.

#Por que que ele não está agindo como o Yuki?#

Haru se deita ao lado do gato e o abraça pelas costas. Sentir aquela aproximação cheia de segundas intenções faz com que o gato se levante rapidamente e fica de pé olhando para o primo deitado no chão e que lhe olhava de uma maneira mais séria agora.

-É... é melhor a gente ir dormir... temos aula amanhã cedo...

Kyo vira-se e começa a caminhar em direção da escada, mas é impedido pelo Haru antes de chegar até ela. O possuído pelo espírito do boi o abraça com muita força e um pouco de desespero.

-Acha que irei te deixar ir tão fácil assim?

-... me solta Haru.

Kyo puxa as mãos do garoto, soltando-se de seus braços e volta a caminhar.

-Então eu vou para o quarto do Yuki.

-NÃO!

O gato não consegue escutar aquilo de uma forma tão indiferente e Haru sente um pouco mais de raiva do Kyo e fica na sua forma black.

-Eu não entendo o bichano. Ele não quer ficar comigo, mas não quer que eu fique com o Yuki.

-Ele está fazendo isso só para me provocar. Aquela ratazana maldita não gosta de você, ele está fazendo isso sem pensar no que você sente por ele.

-ISSO NÃO É VERDADE. EU GOSTO MUITO DO HARU!

Yuki não conseguia mais se manter em silêncio escondido na escada e estava agora a poucos passos do Kyo.

-VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DE NINGUÉM, SUA RATAZANA MALDITA.

-E VOCÊ GOSTA? EU FIQUEI LÁ NO QUARTO ESPERANDO POR ELE, MAS E VOCÊ? VOCÊ PREFERIU FUGIR.

Haru não estava mais na sua forma black, assim que tinha visto o Yuki gritando que gostava dele, havia voltado ao normal. Seu coração batia acelerado, não podia imaginar que o Yuki fosse falar tão rápido e tão alto como falou que gostava dele.

Kyo olhava para o rato de uma maneira surpresa mais também com um pouco de raiva.

-Você é o rato! Você é aquele que só pensa em você mesmo! Como é que pode falar que gosta do Haru?

-Falo por que gosto.

Kyo avança e segura o garoto pela gola do pijama.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DELE.

-E VOCÊ? GOSTA? FALA BEM ALTO QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DELE!

Kyo abre a boca, mas as palavras não saem de sua boca. Por mais que o garoto se esforce aquela frase não saia de seus lábios. Já sem paciência ele solta o garoto e o empurra para o lado.

-... Eu não vou falar isso na sua frente, sua ratazana maldita.

-Então vamos até o seu quarto e me fala.

Kyo não sabia o que fazer. Estava entre a cruz e a espada. Se falasse para o Hatsuharu não ir para o seu quarto, ele iria para o quarto do Yuki, e mesmo sem pensar no que estava fazendo ele começa a descer as escadas.

-Venha logo!

Haru não consegue evitar e abre um pequeno sorriso e passa ao lado do Yuki para descer as escadas.

-Não vá.

Yuki segura em sua blusa e o garoto para de caminhar.

-Eu preciso ir.

-Por quê? Eu já não falei que gosto de você?

Haru olha para o Yuki e segura em sua mão que ainda prendia a sua blusa.

-Eu te amo Yuki..... Mas preciso ir.

O possuído pelo espírito do boi lentamente solta a mão do possuído do rato. Yuki sentia uma enorme vontade de gritar implorando para que ele não fosse atrás do Kyo. Queria abraçá-lo bem forte em seus braços desejando que esses se tornassem uma eterna prisão para o Haru, mas sabia que nada disso adiantava. O garoto se ajoelha no chão tendo se segurando ao máximo para não começar a chorar.

#Não adianta! Nada do que eu fizer agora irá parar o Haru. Ele nunca ficará só comigo..... Eu nunca serei suficiente para ele.... O meu amor por ele não é tão forte como eu queria.... Só o meu amor não lhe basta.#

Yuki fechava com forças as mãos, sofrendo por se sentir tão inseguro e fraco. Não queria voltar para o seu quarto naquele momento, tudo o que desejava era que aquela noite logo terminasse.

Kyo já estava no quarto e esperava o primo entrar para fechar a porta. Haru passa por ele com as mãos no bolso e vai se sentar na cama do possuído. A atmosfera naquele quarto estava muito longe de ser um clima romântico, parecia mais que os dois estavam prestes a lutar.

-Pronto, agora pode me dizer. O Yuki não está aqui.

Kyo se mantinha ainda parado ao lado da porta.

-Você realmente acredita que ele gosta de você?

Haru se levanta aproximando-se do primo, deixando-o imprensado entre a porta fechada e o boi, e segura delicadamente o seu queixo olhando-o fixamente em seus olhos. Durante alguns segundos os dois ficam se olhando, mas no momento em que o Haru aproxima os seus lábios do gato, o garoto vira o rosto.

-Está recusando o meu beijo?

Kyo o empurra para trás conseguindo assim espaço para caminhar e vai até o meio do quarto, enquanto que o Haru se encosta-se à porta olhando para o primo.

-Haru, você não me respondeu.

-Eu acredito sim que o Yuki gosta muito de mim.... Ele nunca recusou um beijo meu.

-Hunnfff.... Isso por que ele é um sem vergonha desgraçado. Para ele um beijo não é nada.

-Para você é? O que sentiu quando me beijou naquele dia?

-Ora Haru... Não me faça esse tipo de pergunta.

-Por que não? Quer que eu fale como o Yuki fica quando ele me beija? Ele me beija como se a sua vida depende-se daquele beijo. Esquece tudo o que está em volta. Faz tudo para me deixar feliz com um simples beijo. É com esse sentimento que ele me beija.

Kyo arregala os olhos ao ver o Haru falando daquela maneira do beijo do Yuki, e fecha fortemente as mãos e engole a seco.

#Eu nunca senti isso beijando o Haru... Mas esses sentimentos estão muito próximos do que eu sinto quando beijo a Hanajima.#

Haru caminha até o gato e fica lhe observando ao mesmo tempo em que desejava saber a respeito do que o garoto estava pensando.

#Mas por que será que não me sinto assim com o Haru? Eu sempre gostei dele. Ele e a Kagura eram os únicos dos possuídos que se aproximavam de mim... A gente treinava juntos, viajava juntos... Mas por que que agora eu não consigo sentir nada quando eu o beijo?#

-Kyo?!

O garoto o olha desejando encontrar aquela resposta em seu olhar, porém, não a encontra.

Shigure que estava indo se deitar naquela hora bem avançada da madrugada, ao passar diante do quarto do garoto, vê que a luz estava acessa e escuta as vozes dos garotos.

TOC TOC

_-Posso entrar meninos?_

Nunca em toda a sua vida, Kyo tinha se sentido tão feliz por ouvir a voz do Shigure. Ele queria acabar logo com aquela conversa, não queria ainda entender quais eram de fato os seus sentimentos pelo primo.

-Entra.

O possuído abre a porta aos poucos e espiar como se não tivesse se anunciado antes, encontrando os dois garotos parados em pé no meio do quarto e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Não acham que está na hora de dormir? Essas coisas ficam melhor quando podemos ficar até mais tarde na cama depois no outro dia.

-Eu concordo com o sensei. Mas às vezes uma rapidinha é bem bacana também.

-Do que estão falando?

-Hahahahaha.... Pelo visto terá muito trabalho com esse gato lesado, heim Haa-kun.

-Nem me diga sensei. Ele ainda nem sabe beijar direito.

Só então Kyo percebe sobre o que eles estavam falando e fica duplamente vermelho, uma por causa da vergonha que estava sentindo devido ao assunto que eles estavam falando tão abertamente, e a outra por causa da raiva que estava devido ao comentário do seu beijo.

-A CULPA É SUA HARU. A HANAJIMA GOSTA MUITO DO MEU BEIJO!

Aquilo tinha caído como se fosse uma bomba nos ouvidos do Haru, e Shigure percebe o instante em que o garoto tinha ficado na sua forma black e sai de fininho do quarto.

#Boa sorte Kyon-Kyon! Quem mandou ser um gato tão burro. Eu é que não fico aqui senão vai sobrar para mim também... hohohoho...#

#Ops! O que foi que eu fiz?? Deveria ter ficado com a boca fechada! Agora esse boi lesado está na sua forma mala máxima.#

Haru passa a mão nos cabelos brancos colocando-os para trás enquanto olhava cheio de raiva para o Kyo, que engolia a seco sem saber o que fazer naquele instante.

-Quer dizer que o bichano já beijou aquelazinha.

-Já falei que ela tem nome!

-O bichano é muito mais burro do que imaginei. Ainda se atreve à uma hora dessas defender **aquelazinha**?

Kyo fechava a mão direita com força. Sentia uma enorme vontade de gritar com o Haru, mas devido ao horário da madrugada ele se segurava ao máximo para não fazê-lo. Haru avança rapidamente sem dar tempo de o garoto dar um passo para trás, segurando-o pela gola da camiseta preta que ele usava para dormir.

-Talvez o bichano goste mais de me beijar na minha forma black... Cê leva jeito de que gosta de umas coisas mais hard....

Haru tenta beijar o gato pela terceira vez, desejando que aquele beijo fosse retribuído com os mesmos sentimentos, mas assim que começa a forçar o Kyo para que esse abrisse a boca para beijá-lo de verdade, o possuído percebe que era inútil. Ele abre os olhos e vê que o garoto estava com os olhos abertos e com um olhar de raiva para ele. Haru afasta os seus lábios dos dele e o empurra com força o jogando no chão.

-Não dá Haru! Eu não consigo sentir nada quando te beijo.

-ENTÃO O BICHANO NÃO GOSTA DE MIM?

-Gosto, mas não dessa forma. Eu não gosto de você desejando te beijar....

Haru avança e volta a segura-lo pela gola da blusa, com o garoto ainda sentado no chão.

-E PORQUE ME BEIJOU NAQUELE DIA?

-... eu não sei....

O possuído pelo boi não consegue se segurar ao ouvir aquilo. Logo o seu primeiro beijo em um homem tinha sido roubado de uma maneira idiota. Sentindo muita raiva e revolta ele dá um forte soco no rosto do Kyo, mas ao contrário do que imaginava, o gato não revida o soco de volta, e fica com o rosto machucado virado de lado.

-..... foi por isso.... Eu me senti mal naquela hora que te soquei.... aquela foi a primeira vez que te soquei sem que a gente estivesse treinando... eu me senti mal por causa daquilo.... e sem pensar acabei te beijando...

-Quanta idiotice numa pessoa só!

Haru solta com muita violência à gola do Kyo, fazendo com que o garoto batesse a cabeça no chão. O possuído sai de cima do primo, mas se mantem em pé na sua frente.

-Então o bichano me beijou por pena! Hunf... E ainda se acha no direito de falar sobre o Yuki?

-Eu reconheço.... A ratazana maldita gosta de você....

-Você está errado! O Yuki na verdade não gosta de mim! Ele me ama!!

Kyo começa a se levantar do chão enquanto ia falando e fica parado na frente do Haru.

-É... Ele deve mesmo te amar!

-Não vai me dizer...... Por um acaso cê se sente dessa mesma forma com aquelazinha?

Kyo ao ouvir o "aquelazinha", pela terceira vez naquela noite, olha fixamente para o Haru e lhe fala com um tom muito mais sério em sua voz.

-Já falei que o nome dela é Hanajima!

#Ele tá mesmo gostando dela! É por isso que ele a defende tanto. É por isso que ele não sente nada quando me beija. Maldita garota. O que será que fez para ele começar a gostar de você?#

Haru fecha a mão com muita força e se segurava para não socar o Kyo mais uma vez.

-Eu ainda não desisti de você.

O possuído pelo boi passa ao lado do Kyo e sai do quarto, deixando-o um pouco mais aliviado.

#Não deu! Eu não consegui sentir nada... Eu não gosto do Haru a esse ponto. Assim como nunca tive esse sentimento pela Kagura para imaginá-la como uma namorada. Descobri que gosto dos dois, mais até do Haru, mas não com esses sentimentos. Gosto muito dele, mas não consigo sentir nada quando o beijo.#

**by DonaKyon**

**Respondendo as reviews.**

**Lust Lotu´s, é ótimo ver que voltou a acompanhar as nossas fics. Já estava com saudades dos seus comentários. **


	45. as garotas do fã clube Kyo Sohma

Hanajima descia muito pensativa a enorme rua que levava até o portão principal da escola. Não tinha dormido quase nada naquela noite. Seus pensamentos e o seu coração estavam tão agitados que era impossível dormir. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Há muitos anos que ela não perdia uma noite de sono, se bem que se lembrava depois que tinha ficado amiga da Tohru e da Uo-chan isso nunca mais tinha acontecido.

-Hana-chan, muitíssimo bom dia.

-Bom dia Tohru-chan.

-Está tudo bem, Hana-chan? Está com grandes olheiras.

-Sim, é que não dormir direito essa noite.

Tohru coloca a mão no coração. Ela não estava certa do que deveria fazer. Como ainda não tinha conversado direito com a amiga não sabia quais eram os seus sentimentos pelo Kyo. Se ela estivesse gostando realmente do possuído, poderia se sentir mal ao saber que o Haru tinha passado a noite no quarto do garoto. A colegial tinha se levantado de madrugada para ir ao banheiro e viu quando o garoto estava entrado no quarto do Kyo.

-Hana-chan.... Como é que foi ontem? A visita do Kyo ao Megumi-kun?

-Humm?! Vocês não conversaram ontem?

-Não deu. O senhor Hatsuharu estava em casa. E o Kyo não quis falar nada.

-Ah, o Hatsuharu-kun estava lá...

Hana falava um pouco desapontada, mas ao mesmo tempo estava um pouco mais tranqüila porque agora sabia o motivo da agitação que tinha sentido na noite anterior. Tohru caminhava ao lado da amiga sem saber se falava o que tinha visto ou não.

-.... ele dormiu lá, não é mesmo?

-A Hana-chan leu o meu pensamento?

A colegial olha para a amiga com um sorriso um pouco triste, porém ao mesmo tempo muito gentil.

-Não. Mas eu conheço a Tohru-kun. Sei que tem algo para me falar, mas não sabe se deve me contar.

-Errr.... A Hana-chan me conhece mesmo....

-Sim... Com você e a Uo-chan eu nem preciso mais ler a mente de vocês. Só de olhar os seus semblantes já sei o que está acontecendo. Já conheço as ondas de vocês tão bem, que mesmo longe uma das outras sei como estão.

Tohru lhe olha com um olhar ainda mais meigo e gentil de sempre.

-Fico muito feliz com isso Hana-chan... E gostaria de ter esse seu poder também.

-Por quê?

-Porque assim poderia te proteger sempre, assim como sempre me protege.

-HUNF... TINHA QUE VER A POUCA VERGONHA! É UMA VADIA MESMO. BEIJAR UM GAROTO DAQUELE JEITO NA RUA É COISA DE GAROTA MUITO VULGAR MESMO. VAI VER QUE É POR ISSO QUE ELE ESTÁ COM A PIRANHA. É SÓ PARA USAR E DEPOIS JOGAR FORA. PODE APOSTAR, NAMORO DE GAROTAS DESSE TIPO NÃO DURA MUITO NÃO... AHAHAHAH.... DAQUI ALGUNS DIAS, ELE VAI DAR UM BELO PÉ NA BUNDA DELA...... AHAHAHAH.....

A colegial que estava falando alto passa ao lado de Hanajima e bate com força a sua mochila na perna dela fingindo que nem tinha percebido o que havia acontecido. As duas amigas olham para as duas colegiais da classe ao lado delas, mas não recebem nem um olhar das garotas. Porém a poucos passos adiante a menina bonita de cabelos negros até a metade das costas e que falava tão alto acaba caindo no meio da rua, rasgando a meia 7/8 branca que estava vestindo e machucando o joelho esquerdo. Ela e a amiga que a acompanhavam olham imediatamente para trás e vêm que a Hanajima e a Tohru caminhavam tranquilamente em quanto conversavam e nem olhavam para elas.

-FOI VOCÊ NÃO FOI?! EU CAI POR SUA CULPA, SUA BRUXA VADIA!

-Cê caiu porque não tava prestando atenção!

A garota olha para o Kyo que estava chegando a sua frente e que passa por ela sem ao menos oferecer uma ajuda para que a garota levantasse do chão. O colegial já não agüentava mais esperar pela chegada da Hanajima na frente do portão principal do colegial e sem pensar tinha começado a andar para se encontrar com ela no meio do caminho.

O coração de Saki começa a bater mais rápido quando vê o garoto vindo em sua direção. Era como se de repente toda aquela ansiedade que havia sentido a noite toda tivesse desaparecido. O garoto estava com o semblante mais leve aquela manhã. Ela não conseguia perceber as suas ondas e nem ler os seus pensamentos, mas podia perceber que algo tinha acontecido e que isso havia deixado o garoto um pouco mais tranqüilo.

-Por quê? Por que está com essa garota tão esquisita, Kyo-sama?

-Que merda é essa de Kyo-sama?

O garoto para ao lado da Saki e olha com raiva para a colegial que estava se levantando do chão com a ajuda da amiga. As duas garotas ficam olhando para o garoto sem saber o que lhe responder. Aquele tratamento era uma norma do fã clube do Kyo, ao qual elas faziam parte. Praticamente o colégio estava dividido em dois grandes fãs clubes, o Prince Yuki, que era o maior e melhor organizado e o outro, Prince Kyo.

-O.. o senhor não respondeu a minha pergunta... por que está com essa daí?

Kyo fecha ainda mais a cara, o que dá ainda mais medo nas duas garotas e uma passa a segurar o braço da outra quando veêm que o garoto estava indo para cima delas, como se fosse lutar com alguém.

-O nome dela é Saki Hanajima. É melhor que não se esqueçam disso! Vamos Hanajima! Vamos lesada!

As duas amigas começam a caminhar ao lado do garoto em direção da escola, deixando as outras colegiais tremendo de medo, paradas no meio da calçada.

-Ele até a chama pelo nome.... maldita bruxa vadia.... mil vezes maldita.

-Okada-san, será que o namoro deles é sério mesmo?

-Não pode ser. Não pode. #Aquele beijo que vi ontem não pode ser o beijo de um casal apaixonado...#

-O senhor conhece aquelas duas garotas?

-Nunca vi na vida.

-Devem ser membros do seu fã clube.

-Mais essa! Se já não me bastava me preocupar com o lesado do Haru, agora tem essas malucas. Cê tá me dando um trabalhão, heim Hanajima!

Era impossível não perceberem que o garoto estava de fato preocupado com a Hanajima, estava agindo como se fosse de fato o seu namorado.

-O senhor acha que o Hatsuharu-kun irá contar para o patriarca sobre a Hana-chan?

-Eu não sei. #A minha esperança é que ele se perca no caminho até a casa do patriarca#

-Não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo. Sempre consegui me defender dessas agressões

-Mas agora é diferente.

-E por quê?

-Porque agora as agressões serão por minha culpa. Por isso tenho que te proteger.

Hanajima sentia que o seu coração bater mais forte e era impossível não ficar um pouco vermelha e nem tinha como evitar que um pequeno sorrisinho saísse de seus lábios. Aquela era a primeira vez que um garoto lhe falava que iria lhe proteger. Tohru tinha percebido a feição de felicidade no rosto da amiga.

#Eu acho que a Hana-chan está gostando do Kyo. Desejo de coração que ela não sofra. Tenho medo de que lhe aconteça o mesmo que aconteceu com a senhorita Kana.#

-Tohruuu-channnn.... Aqui! Aqui! Aqui!

-Muitíssimo bom dia, Momiji-kun.

Tohru apressa os passos deixando o Kyo e a Hanajima para trás.

Os falsos namorados continuam caminhando, mas seguram um pouco mais os passos. Nenhum dos dois estava com pressa de chegar ao colégio.

-Hanajima...

-Hum?!

-Ontem o Haru dormiu lá na em casa...

-A Tohru-chan me contou.

-A gente conversou...

-E vocês se acertaram?

-Eu descobrir que a gente não tem o mesmo tipo de sentimento um pelo outro.

Hanajima olha para o Kyo, ela sentia em seu coração que algo importante tinha acontecido com ele. O garoto lhe olha encontrando aquele olhar que lhe pareceu tão meigo e carinhoso. Era impossível não se sentir ainda mais leve e tranqüilo diante daquele olhar.

-Você está muito mais bonito hoje. Fico feliz por ver que tudo terminou bem.

Agora era a vez de o garoto ficar vermelho de vergonha, não esperava receber aquele elogio e demonstração de afeto. Hanajima tenta segurar o pequeno sorriso que estava prestes a sair e volta a olhar para frente, tentando manter a mesma pose de sempre.

-Você ia escutar os meus pensamentos mesmo... Então é melhor falar.

-O pivete descobriu alguma coisa?

-Passou a noite procurando mais ainda não encontrou nada. Mas ele disse que quer primeiro resolver a sua maldição.

-O pirralho é teimoso mesmo. A minha maldição só acabará quando eu morrer.

-Ele acha que deve ter alguma maneira de acabar com a maldição dos possuídos.

-É perda de tempo. Essa maldição nunca acabará. Ela é a maldição dos Sohmas.

-O Megumi-kun acha muito mais triste a sua maldição do que a minha.

Kyo apenas abaixa a cabeça e continua caminhando. Nunca tinha imaginado que alguém algum dia poderia estar próximo de entender a dor de ser um possuído pelo espírito dos animais do zodíaco.

#Eu sou o mais amaldiçoado dos treze possuídos. Somente eu me transformo naquela forma horrenda... E apenas a minha mãe não suportou a dor de ser a mãe de uma aberração. Perder a memória era pouco para ela. A minha mãe preferiu perder a vida. Eu a matei!#

Hanajima apenas o observava. Não precisava ler a mente do garoto para perceber que ele tinha se lembrado de algo muito dolorido para ele.

_#Espero mesmo que o Megumi-kun consiga ajudá-lo. Eu nunca mais gostaria de ver esse olhar tão triste em seu rosto. Eu mesmo gostaria de poder tirar de sua vida essas dolorosas recordações.#_

-Se esqueceu que posso ouvir seus pensamentos.

-Não! Fiquei com preguiça de falar mesmo.

Hanajima lhe respondia com um pequeno sorriso no olhar, o que a deixava ainda mais encantadora para o possuído.

-Por que quer me ajudar tanto assim?

-Eu te fiz essa mesma pergunta ontem.

Kyo nada lhe responde. Ainda não sabia as razões de querer ajudar e proteger tanto aquela garota como ele estava desejando fazer. Os dois finalmente chegam até o portão principal da escola aonde a Tohru e o Momiji os aguardava.

-Eih Kyo. Irá almoçar conosco também, né? Afinal um ótimo namorado tem que ficar todo o tempo com a sua namorada. Assim como eu fico com a Tohru-chan.

-Oh sua lesada! Está mesmo namorando esse coelho barulhento?

-Eu não sou um coelho barulhento. E a Tohru-chan é a minha namorada sim. Né, né, Tohru-chan?!

A garota não sabia o que lhe falar. Queria falar que não, mas sentia como se fosse ferir os sentimentos de uma pobre criancinha.

-Err... Momiji-kun... eu... eu...

-Vamos entrar Tohru-chan, o sinal já vai tocar.

O garoto pega na mão da Tohru, e lhe puxa para dentro da escola. Kyo percebe os olhares das garotas que estavam no pátio em direção a Hanajima e seguindo o exemplo do coelho, ele também entra no pátio da escola segurando a mão da garota novamente. Ao sentir o toque da mão do garoto na dela, faz com que a sua alma fique mais leve. Ela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas era fato que desde que tinha se aproximado do garoto a sua vida tinha adquirido vários sentimentos diferentes.

Ao ver a garota, que tinha acabado de lhe provocar na rua, e que lhe olhava cheia de raiva, a colegial entrelaça os seus dedos nos do garoto. Porém, nem consegue imaginar que aquele simples ato tinha feito com que o colegial deixasse de respirar por alguns segundos. Kyo experimentava pela primeira vez em sua vida qual era a sensação de está tão próximo de uma pessoa.

**by DonaKyon**


	46. o romântico café da manhã das terças

Yuki, após passar duas horas diante do espelho do banheiro, ainda tentava fazer o nó da gravata. Era nítido o quanto que o rapaz estava irritado naquela manhã, e também que não havia dormido nada na noite anterior. Suas olheiras eram piores que as da Hanajima, e estava ainda mais pálido.

Shigure, que tinha acabado de se levantar, se assusta quando encontra o garoto no banheiro.

-Ué?! O Yuki-kun ainda está por aqui?

O garoto simplesmente não tinha escutado a voz do Shigure e leva um grande susto quando vê a imagem do Shigure sendo refletida no espelho.

-Já está acordado, Shigure?

-Yuki-kun, essa é a hora que sempre me levanto...

O possuído pelo espírito do rato sai correndo do banheiro a procura do relógio mais próximo, e dá um grande grito quando vê que horas eram. Aquela era a primeira vez que tinha perdido o horário de ir para o colégio. Shigure escovava os dentes como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo naquela casa, mas ele sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo entre os três garotos.

#O destino sabe o que faz mesmo. Não poderia ter tido um dia melhor do que esse para o Yuki-kun ficar em casa.#

Shigure lava o rosto e penteia os cabelos, com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Quando sai do banheiro encontra o possuído, ainda em estado de choque, sentado no chão do corredor.

-Vamos Yuki-kun! Não é para tanto. Um dia de folga não fará mal a ninguém.

Yuki lhe fuzila com o olhar. Era claro que não poderia esperar outra resposta do escritor que nunca entregava os seus manuscritos na data certa.

#Ele poderia ao menos fingir ser um tutor responsável. #

-Você tomará um ótimo café da manhã. Venha.

-Você cozinhando?

-Hehe... claro que não!

Os dois descem a escada e começam a ouvir sons vindo da cozinha.

-Pontual como sempre, muito diferente do amado irmãozinho.

-Não vai me dizer que.....

Os dois possuídos chegam à porta e encontram o Ayame fantasiado de dona-de-casa. Todas as terças, os dois possuídos tomavam o café da manhã juntos. Aquele era um ritual que tinha começado no dia que o cão foi morar sozinho fora da sede. A mesa estava impecável, cheia de frutas e vários tipos de pães, era um refinado café da manhã ao estilo ocidental, tendo até ovos com bacon.

Ayame estava colocando as geléias na mesa quando escuta o barulho dos passos e olha em direção da porta.

-Yuki-kun?!

-Ele tirou um dia de folga.

-Eu perdi a hora!

Ayame estava um pouco sem jeito pelo fato do irmão lhe vê com aquela roupa. Estava vestindo um conjunto de saia godê preta com uma blusa cheia de babados e muito delicada, na cor lilás bem clara e para não se sujar estava vestindo um avental de organdi branco, também com babados.

-A mesa está linda como sempre Ayaa.

Shigure se aproxima do possuído e lhe beija delicadamente nos lábios, sem se importar de fazer aquilo na frente do Yuki. O rato arregala os olhos quando vê tal cena. Ele já imaginava que algo poderia existir entre eles, mas ter a confirmação diante dos seus olhos o deixava um pouco atordoado. Ayame tinha recebido o beijo sem fechar os olhos e estava um pouco corado de vergonha. Shigure vai para de trás do possuído, desamarrando o laço do avental lhe tirando delicadamente, enquanto lhe beijava na nuca.

Yuki não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. Aquele não era o escritor sem-vergonha que via todos os dias. Era um perfeito cavalheiro com a sua bela dama, que no caso era o seu irmão mais velho.

-Guretti...

-Não se preocupa Ayaa. O Yuki é um dos nossos.

-Como?

Shigure conduzia o possuído pela serpente até o local que sempre se sentava a mesa, segurando em sua mão e senta-se depois a sua frente.

O colegial ainda estava um pouco espantado com tudo aquilo. Como os dois conseguiam transformar aquela situação em algo tão normal? Era essa a principal pergunta que estava na mente dele. Yuki pega a xícara e vai se sentar ao lado do irmão.

-Venha Yuki, sente- se ao lado do seu irmão. Mas antes, pegue uma xícara para você.

-Por que o meu amado irmãozinho não dormiu essa noite?

-O Haa-kun passou a noite aqui em casa.

-Verdade?! Então vocês...?

-Não. Ele passou a noite no quarto do Kyon-Kyon.

-Mas o Kyon-Kitty não está com aquela garota?

-Acho que ele está com os dois.

-Puxa! Não esperava isso do Kyon-Kitty.

-Como vocês podem achar isso tão normal assim?

Os dois olham para o Yuki um pouco espantado e sem entender sobre o que ele estava perguntando.

-O Yuki-kun está falando do café da manhã no estilo ocidental?

-Acho que essa é a primeira vez que o meu amado irmãozinho vê uma mesa como essa.

-Estou falando de vocês dois..... De mim e o Haru..... Do Baka Neko com a Hanajima e o Haru.... Como isso pode ser tão normal assim para vocês?

-Simples! Porque isso é normal.

-NÃO! VOCÊ ESTÁ ERRADO SHIGURE! ISSO NÃO É NORMAL!

-Quer dizer então que você se acha um anormal Yuki-kun?

-Agora eu me acho mais anormal do que já era.

Yuki tentava mais não consegue evitar que uma pequena lágrima saia de seus olhos. Ayame segura na mão do irmão, aquela era a primeira vez que lhe tocava. Yuki lhe olha e imediatamente a segunda lágrima que estava prestes a sair, fica presa em seus olhos. Com a mão esquerda, Ayame a seca delicadamente.

-Por que quer se achar mais estranho do que já somos? Não lhe basta a nossa maldição? A nossa maldição sim não é uma coisa normal. Mas amar sim é normal....

-Mas não esse tipo de amor!

-O Yuki-kun acha mesmo que apenas existe o amor entre um homem e uma mulher?

-Eu sei que existem outros tipos de amor. Mas esses não são normais.

-Quem te falou que não são? O que há de diferente no meu amor pelo seu irmão e no amor entre um homem e uma mulher?

Yuki apenas abaixa a cabeça. Estava muito cansado para pensar em uma resposta naquele momento. Sua mente estava muito bagunçada, e tudo o que queria era evitar qualquer tipo de pensamentos naquele instante.

-Por que ao invés de se preocupar com essas idiotices, não se preocupa em conquistar o amor do Haa-kun só para você.

-Guretti!

-Oras Ayaa. Está na hora do seu amado irmãozinho fazer alguma coisa por ele mesmo. Durante toda a sua vida, ele aceitou tudo que lhe aconteceu ser lutar. E agora? Vai aceitar que o Kyo fique com o Haa-kun também? Não foi você quem gritou ontem a noite que gostava do Hatsuharu? Vai deixar o garoto que ama, assim de bandeja para o Kyo?

Involuntariamente Yuki segura à mão do irmão, era como se ele estivesse procurando algum tipo de apoio. Era obvio que ele não queria que o Haru ficasse com o Kyo, mas não sabia o que fazer para evitar isso.

-Mas ele gosta do Kyo também.... Eu não posso fazer nada....

-Então prefere ficar noites sem dormir pensando no que os dois estão fazendo trancados dentro do quarto, exatamente como fez essa noite?

-Irmãozinho, você não se importa mesmo de ver o garoto que gosta nos braços de outro?

-É claro que me importo, ainda mais nos braços do Kyo, mas o Haru disse que gosta de nós dois, que ele precisa dos dois...

-Então é simples! Conquiste o outro lado que gosta do Kyon-kitty.

-Como assim, Ayaa?

-Guretti, o Haa-kun tem dupla personalidade. É por isso que ele diz que precisa dos dois. Provavelmente um lado dele ama o Yuki e o outro ama o Kyon-kitty.

-O Haru me falou exatamente isso lá nas termas. Por isso achei que não poderia fazer nada.

-Você tem que lutar, meu amado irmãzinho. Lute pelo amor completo do Haa-kun. Descubra qual dos lados dele ama o Kyon-kitty e o conquiste. Roube-o do seu maior inimigo.

-Humm... pelo que vi ontem no quarto acho que nem será tão difícil assim o tirar do Kyon-Kyon. O clima entre os dois não era de romance não. Acho que o gato está gostando mesmo da amiga da Tohru-kun. Eles já se beijaram até.

-OQUE? O baka neko já beijou a Hanajima?

-Aí aí... se o patriarca ficar sabendo disso, ele será capaz de matar os dois...

-Isso não Ayaa.. Akito-san pode mandar apagar a memória da garota, mas não a matar.

-Não sei não. Estamos falando justamente do Kyon-Kitty.

Yuki não estava entendendo nada sobre aquela parte da conversa, mas tampouco queria perguntar sobre aquilo. Seus pensamentos estavam em Haru, e se era possível realmente ele ter o possuído só para ele.

#Será que eu conseguiria o fazer feliz por completo? Será que apenas o meu amor lhe bastaria? Mas eu sou tão diferente do Kyo. Eu não tenho a mesma confiança que ele. Maldito gato! Você é exatamente o que eu gostaria de ser. #

Ayame sente que o Yuki segurava a sua mão com mais força enquanto estava pensando em algo. Parecia até que ele estava elaborando uma estratégia de luta.

-Vamos amado irmãozinho. O mais lindo de todos os possuídos, precisa de comer alguma coisa. Saco vazio não para em pé.

Ayame começa a servi o seu irmão, e Shigure podia ver o quanto que ele estava feliz por fazer aquilo.

#Eu não agüentaria vê-lo nos braços de outra pessoa, seja homem ou mulher. Até mesmo do Yuki eu sinto um pouco de ciúmes.#

-Yuki, não se preocupe. O que sente pelo Hatsuharu é um lindo sentimento. Lute para conquistá-lo por inteiro. Eu sei que tem todas as qualidades para isso.

Yuki olha para o irmão. Nunca antes tinha conversado daquela maneira com ele. Parecia que era outra pessoa que estava ao seu lado, e isso não só por causa da roupa que estava vestindo, o jeito de falar do irmão estava completamente diferente do que sempre falava.

-Por que está falando assim?

-Ahahahahah... É mesmo Ayaa. Você está tão preocupado com o seu irmão que até se esqueceu de representar como sempre faz. Yuki-kun, lhe apresento o verdadeiro Ayame Sohma.

#Até que ele não é tão idiota como sempre imaginei. E, ele está preocupado comigo. #

-Ora Ora Guretti.... Não deveria ter feito isso. Agora o meu amado, lindo, maravilhoso e apaixonado irmãozinho conhece esse lado tão sem graça de minha grandiosa e magnífica pessoa. Por causa disso será punido. Não irei te servir nessa linda manhã de inverno. Terá que se virá sozinho. Hoje irei cuidar apenas do meu amado irmãozinho, que deixou de ir à escola apenas porque está com dor de cotovelo.

#Voltou a ser o idiota de sempre!#

-Não seja tão malvado assim, Ayaa. Coloca um pedaço dessa torta de damasco com chocolate na minha boquinha.. ahhhhhh...

-Não vou mesmo. Só vou dar comidinha na boquinha do meu amado irmãozinho. Abre a boquinha, abre Yun-Yun...

Ayame segurava o garfo com um pequeno pedaço de torta diante da boca do Yuki que se recusava a abrir a boca quando eles escutam o barulho da porta se abrindo e os sons de alguns passos pela sala. O coração do Yuki começa a bater bem forte, imaginando que poderia ser o Haru a pessoa quem estava chegando.

-O Yuki está passando mal?

-Bom dia Haa-san.

-Tori-san bom dia, o meu amado irmãozinho apenas cabulou a aula de hoje. Ele está bem sim. Mas o que o nosso lindo médico está fazendo aqui na casa do meu cãozinho de estimação, tão cedo assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa na sede?

-Nada. Esqueci-me que hoje é terça.

-Já sabia disso, Hatori?

-Sim, desde que o Shigure se mudou para cá. Mas você está um pouco pálido, Yuki.

Hatori se senta ao lado do Shigure. O escritor percebe que algo estava deixando o médico um pouco impaciente, afinal, ele não era do tipo que esquecia qual dia da semana estava. Yuki sem entrar nos detalhes lhe diz que estava pálido por que não tinha dormido naquela noite.

#O que será que aconteceu com o Haa-san? Ele está bem diferente essa manhã.#

**by DonaKyon**


	47. a declaração de amor de Momiji

A ausência de Yuki havia deixando a classe com um clima muito mais agitado que o normal. Era difícil acreditar que o senhor perfeição número um da sala tivesse faltado. Como ninguém sabia que a Honda morava na casa do colegial, todas as perguntas eram feitas para o seu primo, que dava sempre a mesma resposta. Simplesmente fuzilava a pessoa com um olhar e a mandava para um lugar não muito agradável.

Honda estava igualmente agitada e preocupada. Ela tinha visto o garoto entrando no banheiro um pouco antes dela sair de casa. Como estava com um pouco de pressa em se encontrar com a Uo-chan e a Hana-chan, tinha saído de casa antes dele, mas não havia lhe parecida que ele estava mal de saúde.

#Será que ele esbarrou em alguém no meio do caminho? Será que por algum motivo ele ficou fraco e se transformou na rua? Nhooo... E se alguém o matou imaginando que era um rato? Yuki-kun, onde você está? Por que não veio para a escola?#

Hanajima vira-se para trás para pedir o livro de matemática emprestado e percebe o quanto que a amiga estava preocupa.

-Tohru-chan.... ele está bem. Não se preocupe!

-A Hana-chan pode sentir as ondas dele?

-Sim. As sinto um pouco fraca, isso quer dizer que ele está um pouco longe da escola, mas consigo sentir as pequenas ondas do Sohma-kun. Não se preocupe, elas estão bem mais calmas hoje.

Kyo que se sentava atrás da carteira da Tohru ao escutar aquilo sente como se o seu coração estivesse sendo espremido pelas mãos de alguém. Não queria que a Hanajima sentisse as ondas de ninguém, ainda mais as do Yuki.

As aulas da manhã estavam chegando ao seu final, com um aproveitamento quase nulo. Quando toca o sinal do almoço, a maioria dos alunos corre para a sede do Prince Yuki atrás de alguma informação sobre o garoto.

-Uaaaauuu.... Sua alteza tem uma tremenda popularidade mesmo. Se essa galera conseguir o endereço dele, é capaz de abaixarem em peso por lá. Deve ter um bando de meninas querendo bancar a enfermeira dele.

-São todas umas idiotas.

-Ahahahah, não se preocupe não Kyon. Você também tem várias "idiotas" que gostariam de ser a sua enfermeira.

Arisa havia dito aquilo apenas para provocar o garoto, ela já sabia que o namoro entre os dois era de mentira, mas já tinha notado que os dois estavam se olhando de uma maneira diferente.

-Tohru-chan....

Os quatros alunos encontram o Momiji a espera deles na saída para o pátio da escola. E vão até o canto que a Arisa tinha "reservado" para elas almoçarem. Assim que elas ficaram amigas, a ex-delinquente tinha começado a expulsar qualquer um que estivesse sentado em baixo da árvore de cerejeira que ficava numa parte bem tranqüila da escola, e agora ninguém mais se atrevia a se aproximar daquele lugar quanto mais a se sentar ali. Apesar de ser uma manhã de inverno, estava fazendo um lindo dia.

-Uééé... cadê o Yuki-kun? Ele também não veio hoje?

-Momiji-kun, o Hatsuharu-kun também faltou hoje?

-Sim, Tohru-chan. E ele nem dormiu em casa ontem. Quando fui lhe chamar para virmos ao colégio, a tia me contou que ele não estava e que nem tinha avisado nada. Será que ele se perdeu novamente?

-Aquele boi lesado se esqueceu de avisar na sede que ele ia dormir lá na casa do Shigure.

-Boi? Por que boi?

Kyo olha espantado para a Arisa. Tinha se esquecido que ela não sabia de nada da maldição dos Sohmas.

-É apenas um apelido de infância.

-Tá #que apelido mais estranho# .... Mas então já sabemos o motivo da ausência do Yuki-kun. No mínimo os dois resolveram ficar em casa hoje.

-Eih, cê viu o Haru essa manhã?

-Não o vi não. Mas, antes de eu sair, vi que o Yuki-kun estava se arrumando para vir à escola.

#Será que ele foi para o quarto do Yuki depois daquilo? Não, acho que não! O rato estava se arrumando para vir pra cá. Será que o Haru foi até a sede para contar sobre a Hanajima ao patriarca? Não! Ele não iria tão longe assim.#

-As ondas do Hatsuharu não estão agitadas não. E ele também não está aqui no colégio.

-Eih, cê tem que ficar sentindo as ondas deles o tempo todo?

Arisa não consegue ficar indiferente aquele comentário do garoto e lhe fala em tom de deboche.

-Humm... Está com ciúmes, Kyon?

-É CLARO QUE NÃO!!! EU.. EU... EU... SÓ ACHO QUE ESSE LANCE DE SENTIR AS ONDAS DOS OUTROS DEVE SER UM PÉ! E QUER SABER?! TÓ CAINDO FORA. SE AQUELES MANÉS PODEM FALTAR EU TAMBÉM POSSO! Tohru, leve as minhas coisas para casa.

-Eih, ela não é sua empregada não.

Kyo nem dá atenção ao que a Arisa estava falando. Caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos até o fundo da escola, onde pularia o muro com muita facilidade saindo assim da escola.

-Aposto que o Kyo foi até a sede.

-Será que ele foi para lá mesmo, Momiji-kun?

-Bem... Na sede mesmo ele não pode ir. Mas até o Dojo sim.

#Será que ele está tão preocupado assim comigo? Será que o patriarca dos Sohmas pode realmente me fazer algum mal?#

-Momiji, por que é que o cabeça de mexerica não pode ir à sede?

-Ah, isso é uma longa história... Vamos dizer que o patriarca e o Kyo brigaram, e é por isso que ele não pode entrar na sede.

#Ele deve ser proibido de entrar na sede porque é o gato. É por isso que ele se sente como se fosse um verdadeiro monstro. #

-A Tohru-chan irá comigo hoje?

-Não vai dá Momiji-kun. Quero passar antes em casa para saber do Yuki-kun.

-Não tem problema. Eu peço para o motorista parar antes na casa do Shii-chan.

-Ser rico é outra coisa, né? Aposto que os Sohmas nem sabem o que deve ser um problema. A vida de vocês deve ser um verdadeiro mar de rosas.

Arisa não consegue entender a profundidade dos sentimentos que estava no olhar dos três naquele momento, mas sentia que a vida deles estava bem longe de ser aquilo que ela imaginava.

-Uo-chan, vamos buscar as bebidas? Daqui a pouco acabou o nosso almoço e nem comemos ainda.

-Ahahah, isso porque a Hana-chan já está no final do pacote de bolacha.

As duas garotas se levantam do chão deixando os dois sentados um ao lado do outro.

-Queria mesmo que as nossas vidas fossem um mar de rosa. Ninguém imagina o tormento que é ser um Sohma. Até mesmo aqueles que nem sabem sobre a maldição estão livres desse peso. O nosso clã é realmente muito maldito.

-Será que não teria um jeito de acabar com a maldição?

-Eu não tenho essa esperança. E mesmo se a maldição acabasse nada mudaria. O que eu perdi nunca voltará.

-Mas a sua mãe ainda está viva. Enquanto ela estiver viva sempre haverá uma chance. A Elisa-san sente que está se esquecendo de algo muito importante para ela. Eu sei que ela pensa que é um sobrinho apenas, mas mesmo assim ela tem carinho pelo senhor. Tente acreditar nisso, o Momiji-kun ainda pode ter a sua mãe de volta.

-Eu passei a minha vida toda tentando me convencer de que a minha mãe estava morta.

-NÃO!! NÃO!! ELA ESTÁ VIVA! A SUA MÃE NÃO MORREU! ELA ESTÁ VIVA!! VIVA!!

Momiji se assusta com aquele desespero da Tohru, que lhe olhava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas enquanto gritava com ele. Ao ver a expressão de seu rosto, a garota para de gritar, mas começa a chorar.

-O senhor não imagina como é grande a dor de não poder ver mais a pessoa que a amamos. A sua mãe escolheu te esquecer, mas ainda está viva. Vocês ainda podem ficar juntos. Vocês ainda podem se ver.... Quem sabe até o senhor não consiga o carinho e o amor dela... Mas eu não.... Eu nunca mais poderei ver a minha mãe.... Ela preferiu me deixar sozinha!

Aquela era a primeira vez que a garota falava em voz alta o que tentava esconder de si mesma. Ela abaixa a cabeça deixando que as lágrimas molhassem o chão. O garoto segura com as duas mãos as mãos da colegial.

-Você não está sozinha. A Tohru-chan tem o carinho do Shii-chan, do Yuki-kun e do Kyo. E também tem o meu amor. Eu nunca deixarei que a Tohru-chan fique sozinha. Eu te amo muito Tohru-chan. Te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi lá no prédio do meu papá.

Momiji fazia aquela declaração de amor sem tirar os seus olhos dos olhos da Tohru. Suas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas, mas ao mesmo tempo transmitiam uma paz que ia dominando o corpo e a alma da garota.

-Momiji-kun...

Tohru não conseguia desviar o seu olhar do dele. Aquele Momiji de repente deixou de ser aquela criancinha que ela conhecia, era agora um lindo garoto, decidido a ficar ao lado da pessoa que amava. Seu coração batia muito acelerado, e a sua alma estava alegre pela primeira vez depois que a sua mãe tinha morrido

-A Tohru-chan foi a primeira pessoa que me aceitou como eu realmente sou. Como eu poderia não me apaixonar por você? Na verdade, foi muito fácil começar a te amar. Você literalmente caiu na minha frente, parecia até que um anjo tinha descido do céu como se fosse um presente para mim. Me olhou com aquele olhar cheio de vida e alegria e me disse "muito boa noite"... Como é que eu não iria me apaixonar?

O possuído aproxima o rosto do dela, e apenas fecha os olhos quando vê que a garota tinha fechado os olhos dela. Ele a beija, mas não era aquele beijo pequeno e inocente nos lábios, lhe beijava como muito amor e carinho. Aquele era o verdadeiro beijo de um namorado apaixonado. Enquanto se beijavam, Momiji entrelaça os seus dedos nos delas como se fosse uma promessa de nunca lhe deixar sozinha.

Hanajima e a Uotani estavam voltando com as bebidas quando vêm os dois se beijando.

-É melhor a gente ficar de guarda para quem ninguém os veja.

-Sim. #Eu sabia que ele era a alma gêmea dela. Eu sei que ele a fará muito feliz. O meu primeiro amor merece toda a felicidade que pode existir nesse mundo.#

Tohru o beijava se sentindo muito amada. Ela sabia que tinha o amor da Arisa e a Saki, mas aquele amor era diferente. Aquele era um amor cheio de cuidado, e não apenas cheio de proteção. Ela então compreende que não queria perder aquele amor que o possuído lhe devotava, e que queria o amar da mesma forma.

Momiji afasta delicadamente os seus lábios dos dela, abrindo os olhos e vê o quanto que a garota estava bonita, segura com um pouco mais de força as suas mãos e Tohru abre os olhos, com a sensação de que estava começando a viver um lindo sonho.

-A Tohru-chan já sabia que eu te amava, né?

-Eu.. eu nunca desconfiava...

-Hihihi... a Tohru-chan é bobinha...

Momiji encosta a sua testa na testa da garota e lhe falava sem deixar de olhar nos seus olhos.

-Mas agora a Tohru-chan já sabe que é a minha namorada. Não precisa mais ficar nervosa quando te perguntarem se é a namorada desse coelho barulhento.

-Sim...

Escutar aquele "sim" da garota faz com que o possuído se sinta ainda mais feliz. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele tinha conseguido realizar um sonho. Estava de mãos dadas com o seu primeiro amor, e sabia que seria tão amado como ele a amava.

As duas colegiais ainda estavam acompanhando tudo um pouco distante dos dois, e era impossível não ficarem felizes pela amiga.

-Pelo visto eles se acertaram.

-É. As ondas deles são as mesmas agora. Eles serão muito afortunados.

-Puxa, está na hora de eu arrumar um namorado também... Agora que as minhas duas amigas estão namorando, acho que posso encontrar alguém para mim.

-Mas eu não estou namorando mesmo. Daqui algumas semanas tudo voltará a ser como era antes.

-Hehehe... Tá... Sei... Acredito nisso... E aí? Vamos até lá ou deixamos os pombinhos as sós?

-É melhor voltarmos. O almoço está acabando e eu quero comer mais alguma coisa. Vamos até a cantina.

-Essa é a Hana-chan de sempre. Pelo visto o seu bom apetite está de volta.

Arisa passa o braço ao redor do pescoço da amiga e as duas saem levando consigo as caixinhas de suco que tinham comprado.

**by DonaKyon**


	48. o medo de Hatori

Ao final, o romântico café da manhã para dois acabou virando um divertido café para quatro. Yuki estava um pouco mais aliviado após a conversa com o Shigure e o Ayame, e ver os dois juntos fez o garoto ter certeza que não havia nada de errado no fato de ele gostar e desejar outro homem.

-Vamos até a biblioteca Haa-san.

-Que?

-Você não veio pegar aquele livro emprestado?

Shigure não conseguia mais segurar a curiosidade que estava sentindo. Sabia que algo tinha acontecido com o médico, pois, apesar de estar de estar com um aspecto de tranquilidade, o possuído podia sentir o quanto ele estava agitado por dentro. E a sua intuição lhe dizia que era algo relacionado ao patriarca. Shigure se levanta da mesa e o médico vai atrás dele, deixando os dois irmãos na cozinha.

-Agora irá me contar o que está acontecendo.

-Nada está acontecendo.

Os dois chegam à biblioteca e encontram um hospede dormindo no chão com um livro sob o rosto.

-Haa-kun?!

O possuído ao escutar o seu nome tira um pequeno pedaço do livro sob o olho direito para ver quem é que estava lhe chamando e vê os dois primos parados na porta.

-Bom dia Sensei. Bom dia Tori-san.

-Mais um que faltou a aula hoje. Shigure, você como tutor está sendo péssimo.

-Eu não tenho culpa de nada. A culpa é dos hormônios deles.

-Quem foi que faltou também?

-O Yuki-kun. Ele acabou perdendo a hora.

-Sei...

O escritor e o médico percebem que a fisionomia do garoto tinha ficado um pouco triste.

-Haa-kun se levante e vá até a cozinha tomar café da manhã.

O boi faz o que o escritor havia mandado deixando os dois adultos à porta fechada dentro da biblioteca.

-Parece que já vi esse filme antes.

-Hehehe.... Mas o assunto não é esse agora. O que aconteceu?

-Já te respondi que nada.

-Haa-san, é muito feio mentir.... Olha que o seu nariz pode crescer... ahahahahah

O médico já sabia que o escritor fazia aquelas piadinhas infame para deixá-lo mais à-vontade.

Hatori senta-se na confortável poltrona que ficava abaixo da janela e tira o maço de cigarros do paletó do terno, enquanto que o Shigure se sentava no sofá de dois lugares que ficava bem de frente para a poltrona. Os dois permanecem em silêncio por alguns instantes. O médico podia sentir o quanto que a sua freqüência cardíaca estava acelerada. Ele queria conversar com o escritor, mas não sabia como iria começar aquele assunto.

Shigure observa a mão do médico que estava segurando o cigarro na boca e nota que ela estava um pouco trêmula.

-Nunca tinha visto a sua mão tremendo. Achava que as mãos dos médicos nunca tremiam.

-....

-Por que está tão ansioso assim? Você veio até aqui para me contar. Vamos, comece a falar de uma vez.

-....

Shigure dá um suspiro e se encosta-se ao sofá. Ele tinha uma forte intuição a respeito do que estava deixando o médico naquele estado, pois ele mesmo já tinha passado por aquela mesma situação quando era mais novo. O escritor passa a mãos nos cabelos e dá mais um suspiro antes de continuar a falar.

-Você descobriu!

-Estou com medo de ter descoberto coisas que nunca deveria saber.

-O que exatamente não queria descobrir?

-Que Akito-san é uma mulher.

-Mas, a gente sabia que ela era mulher desde que Akito nasceu.

-Mas até ontem eu sempre a vi como se fosse um homem. Mais do que isso, como se fosse apenas o nosso kamisama. Nunca a tinha visto com uma linda e solitária mulher.

-E descobriu apenas isso?

O coração do médico começa a bater ainda mais forte. Ele dá uma tragada no cigarro enquanto olhava o lindo céu azul pela janela. Shigure não consegue segurar o pequeno sorriso que surge em seus lábios, estava achando fascinante presenciar o medo, que ele já tinha sentido, em outra pessoa.

-Shigure..... Por que deixou de amar a Akito-san?

-Eu nunca deixei de amá-la. Continuo a amando até hoje, mas não como uma mulher e sim como uma irmã.

Hatori apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro que segurava com a mão esquerda e olha para o escritor que ainda estava sentado de maneira tão relaxada no sofá.

-E o que aconteceu para mudar o tipo de amor que sentia por ela.

-Eu comecei a desejar outra pessoa. Basicamente sentia a mesma vontade de estar com ela, de lhe proteger, mas não a desejava... Eu nunca beijei a Akito... Nunca quis ter esse tipo de envolvimento com ela. Quando percebi isso, descobri que a amava como irmã.

-Então é possível amar sem desejar uma pessoa.....

-Podemos amar a várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo. O amor é como as nuvens do céu, pode ter vários tamanhos e formatos. Ao mesmo tempo em que podemos desejar mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Porém, acredito que apenas faremos de tudo para nunca magoar apenas uma pessoa de cada vez. Para mim fidelidade é isso. É o esforço que faço diariamente para nunca magoar o Ayaa.

Hatori se levanta da poltrona e começa a caminhar pela biblioteca. Estava muito agitado, angustiado, amedrontado. O possuído pelo espírito do dragão se consumia internamente com uma dúvida que não o tinha deixado dormir naquela noite. Tinha vontade de encarar o problema de frente, mas o medo de confirmar as suas suspeitas era tão grande que o impedia. Shigure apenas acompanhava o passeio do médico com o olhar.

-É melhor eu voltar para sede....

-Tem alguém doente por lá?

-Apenas uma das empregadas de Akito-san.

Hatori então se lembra da Akito tão frágil na noite anterior e o seu coração acelera um pouco. Ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo de Akito em seus braços.

#Será que ela acordou melhor essa manhã? Ontem à noite a deixei dormindo, mas não sei se ela conseguiu dormir a noite toda.#

-Ué, o Doutor Hatori Sohma agora está atendendo aos serviçais do patriarca?

-Esse foi um caso especial, porque a Akito-san se simpatizava com ela.

-Como? O patriarca se simpatizando por uma de suas empregadas? Que fato mais surpreendente. O que tem essa pessoa em especial para conseguir tal afeto do patriarca dos Sohmas?

-A garota lembra a Eiko-san.

-A Eiko-san?? Eu vou com você até a sede.

Shigure já estava de pé ao lado do médico assim que escutou tal nome.

-Não precisa se preocupar com Akito-san. Ela ficou muito abalada, mas eu consegui a deixar um pouco mais tranqüila.

-Mas é grave o que a empregada tem?

-Não. Mas Akito-san já ordenou para que ela vá trabalhar longe da sede.

-Justamente agora o fantasma da Eiko-san tinha que voltar?

Shigure volta a se sentar, mas não da forma tão relaxada que estava antes. Mantinha agora o tronco para frente e segurava as mãos, era visível que o escritor estava preocupado.

-Por que ficou tão preocupado assim?

-Por causa do Kyo. Não quero que o ódio de Akito por ele volte a crescer. Desde que ele veio morar aqui eu estava conseguindo amenizar um pouco as coisas com o patriarca. E precisamente agora começou a namorar uma pessoa normal. Droga! Estou com um péssimo pressentimento com relação a isso. Acho que o seu caso com a Kana pode acontecer novamente.

-Se não for ainda pior.

-O Ayaa também acha isso.

-Sabemos pelos antigos relatos que os Kamisamas sempre odiaram os possuídos pelos espíritos dos gatos. Não se sabe a razão do ódio, mas todos foram odiados.

-Mas no caso do Kyo tem um agravante a mais. O fato da mãe dele. Akito transferiu para ele toda a culpa do que aconteceu com a Eiko-san. Dizia que por culpa dele nunca mais poderia ter a Eiko-san de volta.

-Todos do clã fizeram o mesmo que Akito-san, dizendo que ela se matou porque não suportou o filho que teve. Quem é de fora, falava até que o Kyo era filho de uma traição e que foi por isso que ela teria se matado.

-Até mesmo nós, os possuídos, nos afastamos dele. Ignoramos-lhe por muitos anos. Se o senhor Kazuma não tivesse me pedido, ou melhor, me implorado para que ele viesse morar comigo longe da sede, acho que nunca teria tido a oportunidade de lhe conhecer melhor.

Apesar do rumo da conversa entre o escritor e o médico ter mudado um pouco, internamente nada havia mudado em Hatori. Ele volta a acender mais um cigarro e senta-se no sofá ao lado do Shigure.

-Vamos torcer para que não tenha que apagar as memórias da Hanajima-san.

-Se o kamisama me ordenar, nada poderei fazer.

-Sim, essa seria uma decisão do nosso kamisama. É ele quem protege o segredo de nossa maldição.

_-Exatamente! Naquele dia não foi para o kamisama que você pediu para se casar, mas sim para o patriarca dos Sohmas._

_-Mas ela me respondeu como sendo o Kamisama dos possuídos. Por isso não me deu permissão para me casar com a Kana_.

Hatori se lembra da conversa anterior que teve com o escritor, e novamente a dúvida que lhe ocupava a mente, tinha se tornado ainda maior.

-Shigure....

-O que foi Haa-san?

-Depois da nossa conversa de ontem..... Não, esquece! Eu acho que estou ficando louco!

O médico se levanta do sofá e vai apagar o cigarro que ainda estava pela metade no cinzeiro que estava em cima da mesa de trabalho do escritor.

-Se o próprio médico está dando o laudo, eu não serei contra.

-Shigure..... Akito-san não me deu autorização para me casar com a Kana por ser uma mulher?

O cão apenas olhava ao primo que estava voltando para se sentar no sofá ao seu lado.

-Será que Akito-san sentia alguma coisa por mim?

#Finalmente ele percebeu!#

-Estou com esse pensamento desde ontem, mas acho que é loucura. Nunca que o kamisama poderia se apaixonar por um de seus possuídos.

-Ela se apaixonar por mim quando era criança.

-Mas era diferente. Ela nem sabia ao certo o que era ser o kamisama.

Shigure sente um pouco de pena do possuído ao ver o quanto que ele estava apavorado com a idéia de que poderia ser amado de uma maneira especial pelo kamisama e era por isso que tentava desesperadamente encontrar explicações e a comprovação de que estava errado.

-Você conversou sobre isso com Akito-san?

-É claro que não! Nunca que iria comentar isso com ela.

-Sei.

-Esquece. Isso foi apenas uma imaginação minha. Acho que estava bem próximo de ser uma alucinação até.

O médico se levanta do sofá ainda mais agitado do que estava. Verbalizar o que estava sentindo só tinha feito que tudo parecesse ainda mais impossível de ser verdade.

#Como eu pude ter essa idéia? É claro que Akito-san não permitiu o meu casamento por conta da nossa maldição, e não porque ela nutria algum tipo de sentimento por mim. Quanta pretensão a minha de imaginar que Kamisama pudesse sentir algo por mim.#

O escritor volta a senta-se de uma maneira tão relaxa no sofá e apenas fica o observando. Ele não se achava no direito de contar ao Hatori sobre os sentimentos da Akito. Aquilo tinha que ser resolvido entre os dois apenas.

-Estou voltando para a sede.

-Vá com cuidado, Haa-san. Passarei por lá ainda essa semana.

O médico e o Shigure vão até a cozinha para ele se despedir dos demais, mas apenas encontra o Ayame que estava sentado a mesa, criando alguns novos figurinos.

-Ayaa, onde estão os garotos?

-O meu amado, lindo, maravilhoso, fantástico, perfumado, inteligente e adorado irmãozinho e o Haru-kun foram dá uma voltinha. A meu pedido, que estou desejando fazer um maravilhoso almoço hoje, para comemorarmos o dia em que o meu amado irmão tomou o seu primeiro café da manhã com a minha ilustríssima pessoa, eles foram até o supermercado buscar alguns ingredientes que estavam faltando. O nosso maravilhoso e talentoso médico ficará para almoçar conosco?

-Não. Tenho que voltar para a sede agora. Até mais, Ayame.

Hatori é acompanhado pelo dono da casa até a porta. Shigure podia perceber que o médico estava pior do que havia chegado. Entretanto, mesmo sentindo pena do primo, ele não consegue deixar de se divertir com aquela situação. Ao ver o Hatori, o que sempre tinha sido o senhor todo certinho, sangue frio e racional durante toda a sua vida naquele estado era algo que alegrava o escritor. Seu estado era de pânico, mas ao mesmo tempo continha uma certa gentileza.

**by DonaKyon**


	49. a decisão de Haru

Yuki estava cuidando da sua base secreta, precisava daquilo para tentar se acalmar um pouco. Mexer com as plantas era algo que sempre lhe fazia muito bem. Tinha ido até o supermercado com o Haru, mas durante todo o caminho os dois garotos não chegaram a conversar nada. Cada um ficou preso aos seus medos e pensamentos.

_-Foi o Haa-kun que veio me procurar pedindo para que viesse morar comigo. Ele sempre se preocupou muito com você. Sempre fez de tudo para aliviar seu sofrimento_.

#Nunca imaginei que a idéia de eu morar com o Shigure tinha sido do Haru. Eu sempre o tratei com certa distancia. Quantas vezes quando ele me dizia que me amava eu o desprezei. Foi por isso que ele começou a gostar do Kyo. Mesmo sendo grosso, aquele gato estúpido sempre o tratou melhor do que eu. Ele até mesmo teve coragem para beijar o Haru antes de mim..... Na verdade, eu só beijei o Haru porque não queria perder para aquele idiota. Senti-me desafiado. Mas agora..... agora quero o Haru só para mim. Porém, para isso, tenho que fazer com que ele me ame de corpo e alma.#

Haru chegava até a base e se encosta-se a uma das árvores. Coloca as mãos nos bolsos da calça e fica admirando o primo. Ele queria muito se desculpar com o Yuki, mas não sabia como iria fazer aquilo. Sabia que tinha magoado o possuído quando o deixou sozinho sob o telhado e desceu atrás do Kyo.

#Tudo seria mais fácil agora. Já tenho o Yuki para mim, por que quero também o Kyo?#

Ao se lembrar do Kyo, ele se recorda da briga dos dois durante a madrugada e fecha um pouco o semblante. Não conseguia digerir o beijo do Kyo em Hanajima.

#Tá certo que ela é bem gostosinha, mas não acho que ela saiba beijar melhor do que eu. Definitivamente não irei perder o Kyo para aquelazinha.#

Yuki percebe que tinha alguém por perto e levanta a cabeça olhando para os lados, encontrando o Haru encostado na árvore. Era impossível o coração não bater um pouco mais rápido, mas ele continua a cuidar de suas plantas sem falar nada. O possuído caminha até onde o garoto estava abaixado e se senta ao seu lado.

-Sua plantação está bem maneira...

-Sim.

-Não fique ao bravo comigo.

-Não estou bravo com você, mas sim comigo mesmo.

-Uhmm, por que? Só porque cabulou a aula de hoje?

-É CLARO QUE NÃO É POR ISSO! #Como ele consegue ser tão tapado? #

-Não consigo entender então. O que fez de errado?

-Ah, deixa para lá...

-Então tá...Vou indo nessa...

Haru se levanta e começa a tirar o pó de terra de suas calças.

-Não vai almoçar aqui?

-Não! Tenho que ir para a sede. Está na hora de eu ter uma conversinha com o patriarca.

-OQUE?

Yuki imediatamente se levanta e fica parado na frente do Haru.

-Vou contar ao patriarca que aquela garota descobriu a nossa maldição.

-VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! VOCÊ MESMO QUE NÃO PRECISAVAMOS FALAR NADA AO PATRIARCA.

-Isso foi antes...

-...ANTES DE ELA BEIJAR O KYO. É ISSO, NÃO É? QUER FAZER ISSO POR QUE ESTÁ COM CIÚMES.

-É exatamente isso. Estou cheio de ciúmes e vou acabar com a brincadeira dela.

-Por que Haru? Não está vendo que isso irá magoar a Tohru, a Hanajima, e até mesmo o idiota do gato.

-Eu não ligo para as garotas, e com relação ao Kyo, estou fazendo isso para o bem dele.

- Não Haru. Está fazendo isso por puro egoísmo.

-Sim! Estou mesmo, mas amar é ser egoísta.

Yuki ao escutar aquilo o abraça bem forte.

-Eu também sou egoísta! Eu quero você inteiro só para mim. Não quero ter que te dividir com mais ninguém, nem com o Kyo, nem com a Rin, como mais ninguém.

-Lamento Yuki... Eu não posso abrir mão do Kyo....

O coração do rato parecia que estava sangrando.

-Quer dizer que você pode ser egoísta, mas eu não posso? Você não quer dividir o gato idiota com a Hanajima, mas eu tenho que aceitar te dividir com o Kyo.

Haru tinha plena consciência de que estava magoando o Yuki ao lhe falar aquilo, mas aquele desejo era mais forte que ele. O possuído pelo boi, que até então mantinha os braços ao lado do corpo, abraça o rato e encosta o rosto em seu ombro podendo assim sentir o seu suave perfume.

-Me desculpe Yuki. Mas eu não consigo evitar. Isso é muito mais forte do que eu.... Passei a noite toda acordado pensando numa maneira de me livrar desse sentimento pelo Kyo, mas não consegui nada. Eu preciso de vocês dois.

Yuki podia sentir a tristeza de Haru. Diferentemente do que ele tinha imaginado o possuído pelo boi também estava sofrendo com aquela situação.

-Haru...

-Esse meu desejo de ter vocês dois até parece que é uma doença.

Haru fala com um tom bem baixo em sua voz, mas que foi escutado pelo Yuki. O boi se afasta um pouco do primo e lhe olha nos olhos.

-Me desculpe Yuki.... Preciso voltar para a sede.

-Por favor, Haru. Por favor, não conte nada ao patriarca. Não só pelas garotas, mas porque todos do clã ficaram ainda mais agitados do que quando a Honda-san descobriu. E também de que adiantaria apagar a memória da Hanajima-san? Ela irá descobrir tudo novamente quando ler os nossos pensamentos...

Os dois garotos escutam passos de alguém que estava se aproximando de onde estavam e olham na direção de onde vinham os sons e vêem que o Shigure se aproximava deles.

-Hei garotos. O almoço está pronto.

-Eu estou voltando para a sede Sensei.

Haru coloca as mãos nos bolso e pega a trilha que levava até a rua. Yuki fica ainda mais ansioso do que antes, tinha medo do Haru contar ao patriarca sobre a Hanajima.

-Shigure... Será que o patriarca aceitaria que mais uma pessoa soubesse da nossa maldição?

-Está perguntando com relação à Hanajima-san?

-Exatamente.

-O Haru está com tanto ciúmes assim da garota?

Yuki apenas confirma que sim com a cabeça.

Shigure começa a caminhar em direção da casa sendo seguido pelo Yuki. O escritor estava um pouco pensativo e o possuído percebe que algo o incomodava muito.

-Yuki.... acho que teremos sérios problemas pela frente....

-Mas não vai adiantar apagar a memória da Hanajima-san. Ela descobrirá tudo novamente depois... E também, não acho que ela irá aceitar tranquilamente essa decisão. Todos da escola tem medo dela. Há boatos de que ela até matou um garoto na sua escola anterior.

-Aquela menina tão bonitinha fez isso?

-A Honda-san nunca falou que isso era verdade, provavelmente é apenas uma história inventada. Mas, é fato que ela tem um dom muito forte.

-Que tipo de dom?

-Eu não sei ao certo. Parece ser algo relacionado com ondas...

-Ondas? Hum.. Preciso perguntar isso para a Tohru-kun.

-Acha que o patriarca pode mandar apagar a memória da Honda-san também?

-Akito-san é muito imprevisível sempre. Devemos nos preparar para tudo.

-O Hatori não pode fazer isso... Não podemos punir a Honda-san dessa maneira.

-Você será capaz de ir contra uma decisão do patriarca?

Yuki apenas abaixa a cabeça. Era obvio que ele nunca conseguiria contrariar ao Kamisama.

-Tampouco eu seria capaz de contrariar Akito-san.

-Tudo isso é culpa daquele gato idiota. Por que ele tinha que começar a namorar a Hanajima-san?

#Pobre do Kyo... Agora que encontrou alguém que o aceitou, corre o risco de ficar sem essa pessoa. Akito-san não tomará a mesma atitude que teve com relação à Tohru-kun.#

Shigure e Yuki chegam em casa e encontram o Ayame desligando o telefone.

-Quem que era Ayaa? Não vai me dizer que era a maluca da minha editora?

-Nan nani na não. Era apenas o Kyon Kitty. Ele está lá no Dojo. Ligou para saber se o Haru-kun tinha saído de casa. Como o gato não pode entrar na sede e nem o encontrou lá no Dojo, queria saber se a nossa vaquinha malhada tinha se perdido pelo caminho até a escola. Aí, eu, que sou todo generoso e prestativo, lhe fiz o enorme favor de lhe dizer que o Haa-kun estava aqui em casa, nos braços do meu lindo e adorado irmãozinho, aquele que era de fato o seu único príncipe encantado.

-Essa não! Ele tinha que ter ido para o Dojo justo agora?

-Uée, Guretti, o que tem de novidade nisso? O Kyon Kitty não treina há vários anos lá no Dojo com a triste ilusão de que algum dia conseguiria desmanchar o penteado do meu lindo irmãozinho numa luta? Sim, desmanchar o seu maravilhoso penteado, porque vencer o meu amado Yuki está muito longe das possibilidades daquele Kyon Kitty.

-É que o Haa-kun está pensando em contar ao patriarca sobre a Hanajima-chan e o Kyo. Ele foi lá para a sede.

-Não brinca!

Ayame se senta no sofá e Yuki percebe que o irmão também havia ficado muito preocupado, assim como o Shigure.

-Dá para a gente fazer alguma coisa Guretti?

-Eu acho que agora muito pouco. A não ser torcer para o Haa-kun mudar de idéia.

-Não imaginava que vocês se importassem tanto assim com aquele gato idiota.

-É que o meu amado irmãozinho não conhece a história. Akito-san odeia o Kyon Kitty.

-Mas isso eu já sei.

-Não Yuki. O Ódio de Akito-san pelo Kyo vai além do fato dele ser o possuído pelo gato. Na verdade a mãe do Kyo era muito querida pelo patriarca quando ele era mais novo. A Eiko-san trabalhava lá na sede, até o dia em que ela se casou com o pai do Kyo.

-Akito-san culpa o Kyo pela morte da Eiko-san. Ela acha que ele é o assassino de sua própria mãe.

-Eu já sabia que a mãe dele tinha se matado. Mas nunca imaginei que ela tivesse cuidado do patriarca.

-Yuki, imagina o que o patriarca poderá fazer se souber que o Kyo tem a sua frente à possibilidade de ser feliz? De que ele encontrou uma pessoa "normal" que é capaz de aceitá-lo mesmo com a maldição que tem.

-Se no caso do Tori-san, Akito-san perdeu o controle e acabou o ferindo, imagina o que poderá fazer com o Kyon Kitty.

-Pouco me importa o que o patriarca irá fazer com o gato...

Yuki havia feito aquele desabafo enquanto ia se sentando no outro sofá, ao lado de onde estava sentados o Ayame e o Shigure, e os dois possuídos ficam lhe olhando. Aquele não era o Yuki que eles sempre tinham visto.

-É impressão minha, ou o seu ódio pelo Kyo aumentou?

-É provável que tenha aumentado.

-Mas amado irmãozinho, não irá se importar mesmo se algo terrível acontecer ao Kyon Kitty? Mesmo que o patriarca lhe tire até a sua vida? Mesmo assim não irá se importar?

Ao escutar aquilo é que Yuki percebe o quanto que era grave aquela situação. Ele já conhecia as crueldades de Akito, mas nunca tinha imaginado que ele poderia chegar até a esse ponto, de tirar a vida de um dos possuídos.

-Yuki-kun, o kamisama é o dono das nossas vidas. Ele tem todo o direito de acabar não só com a vida do Kyo como a de qualquer um de nós.

-Mas Akito-san chegaria a esse ponto?

-Chegaria sim. Estamos falando do possuído pelo espírito do gato.

O rato percebe que o seu ódio pelo gato não era tão grande a ponto de desejar a sua morte.

#Eu não o odeio tanto assim. Não quero que aquele gato idiota morra. Se o Kyo morresse, a Honda-san ficaria muito triste, e o Haru se sentiria muito culpado.#

-Shigure, não podemos fazer nada mesmo? Deveríamos tentar falar com o Haru antes de ele chegar à sede. Tenho certeza que se ele souber disso, não irá contar nada ao patriarca.

-Nós poderíamos tentar, né Guretti? Yuki, o Haa-kun foi como para a sede?

-Ele foi a pé.

-Ele ainda não teve tempo de chegar até a sede. O meu motorista está aí fora. Vamos de carro e o esperamos no portão principal da sede. Assim, lhe contamos tudo e ele desistirá dessa idéia.

-Vamos tentar.

Shigure e os dois irmãos se levantam do sofá e vão para a sede para tentar evitar que algo terrível pudesse acontecer.

**by DonaKyon**


	50. conversa de pai e filho

Kyo esperava o retorno do seu mestre e pai adotivo que tinha ido a seu pedido até a sede para saber sobre o paradeiro do Haru. O possuído estava sentado no tatame em sua antiga sala, na única casa que tinha sido de fato um lar para ele. Apesar de já estar acostumado com a casa do Shigure, ele não tinha a sensação de estar em sua casa, se sentia mais como um hóspede.

#Não consigo nem imaginar como teria sido a minha vida se o Mestre não tivesse me adotado naquele dia..... no dia do funeral da minha mãe....#

O garoto se estica no chão e fica olhando para o teto. Queria se livrar daquelas dolorosas lembranças, mas não estava conseguindo.

#Será que o crime da Hanajima é tão grave quanto o meu? Qual seria a cara dela se soubesse do meu crime? Certamente ela pensaria que eu de fato sou um monstro...... Ou será que ela seria como o Mestre? Será que ela também acharia que eu não tenho culpa na morte da minha mãe?#

O garoto escuta passos e volta a ficar sentado. Kazuma entra na sala com um leve sorriso nos lábios e se senta na frente do filho.

-O Haru-kun não está na sede.

-Ele está lá na casa do Shigure. Liguei para lá agora a pouco.

-Irá me contar a razão do seu desespero para encontrar o Haru-kun?

-Mestre... Mais uma garota da minha classe sabe sobre a maldição dos Sohmas.

Kazuma o olha espantado, agora eram duas as pessoas de fora que sabiam da maldição do Jûnishi.

-Como foi que ela descobriu?

-Ela já sabe faz muito tempo da maldição. Essa garota tem um dom estranho. Ela consegue escutar os pensamentos das pessoas, e ela escutou os pensamentos da ratazana nojenta no primeiro dia de aula.

-E essa garota guardou esse segredo até agora?

-Sim. Ela nos contou que já sabia nesse final de semana quando foi para as termas com a gente. Ela é amiga da Tohru.

-E o patriarca já sabe disso?

-Não.

-É difícil imaginar o que o Akito-san fará quando souber, mas como ele confiou na Tohru, quem sabe ele não confiará nessa garota também?

Kyo abaixa a cabeça e fecha as duas mãos.

Kazuma que já conhecia tão bem o filho sabia que o garoto fazia aquela expressão que tinha em seu rosto apenas quando estava muito preocupado com alguma coisa.

-O que te preocupa, Kyo?

-Mestre.... Essa garota.... A Hanajima.... Bem.... O Haru.... Aquele idiota do Haru quer contar tudo ao patriarca porque está com ciúmes dela.

-O Haru-kun gosta dessa garota?

Kyo engole a seco, não sabia como iria explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido para o seu pai adotivo.

-Não... Ele não gosta da Hanajima.... É que... A Hanajima e eu... A gente.... A gente não, na verdade foi aquela maluca. Aquela doida inventou que a gente tá namorando.

-E por que ela inventou isso?

Kyo fecha os olhos não queria ver a expressão que o mestre faria ao escutar o que iria lhe contar.

-É que o Haru começou a implicar com a Hanajima, começou até a lhe ofender quando a gente tava lá nas termas. Eu não sei o porquê, mas fiquei com raiva dele por causa disso. Acabei o socando, mas depois disso eu o beijei. Mas eu não sinto nada pelo Haru. Quer dizer, eu gosto dele, mas não é assim dessa maneira. Eu nem sei o que me deu naquele dia. Aí, no outro dia o idiota daquele coelho barulhento contou para os outros o que tinha acontecido, e aí a Hanajima inventou uma história de que aquilo tinha sido uma aposta que ela tinha feito comigo. Que se eu tivesse coragem de beijar um homem ela aceitaria o meu pedido de namoro. O Haru está com raiva dela por que ele acha que a gente está realmente namorando.

-Então o Haru-kun quer contar porque está com raiva, e não por ciúmes.

Kyo abre os olhos, mas ainda fica olhando para o chão.

-O Haru descobriu que gosta de mim.

-Mas ele sempre disse que gostava do Yuki-kun.

-O lesado disse que gosta de nós dois.

O homem percebe o quanto que o filho estava constrangido por lhe contar tudo aquilo e também o quanto que estava preocupado.

-E você gosta do Haru?

-Não. Eu até que achei que gostava, mas depois vi que não gosto como ele disse que gosta de mim e como que a ratazana gosta dele...

-O que está lhe preocupando tanto assim?

Kyo olha para o mestre. De fato aquele homem o conhecia muito bem, ele era como se fosse o seu verdadeiro pai. Era a única pessoa que se preocupava realmente com ele.

-Estou com medo do que o patriarca poderá fazer a Hanajima.

-Mas Akito-san não fez nada contra a Tohru.

-Sim. Mas a Tohru não era a minha "namorada". O senhor sabe o quanto que Akito me odeia.

-Mas essa garota não é a sua namorada. Basta vocês falarem que inventaram essa história.

-Fizemos um acordo de mentir por um mês. Não posso voltar com a minha palavra.... E também, eu quero ajudá-la.

Kazuma se espanta um pouco ao escutar aquilo, essa era a primeira vez que via o Kyo querendo ajudar alguém.

-Ajudá-la?

-Sim.... O senhor se lembra que lhe contei que ela tem um dom estranho?

-Me lembro.

-Então, esse dom é como uma maldição também. Desde pequena ela escuta os pensamentos dos outros e sente uns lances de ondas das pessoas. Acontece que agora ela não consegue mais ler os meus pensamentos e nem sentir as minhas ondas. Ela tem um irmão que está tentando entender o porquê que isso aconteceu para assim acabar com a maldição dela.

-Não é por causa da maldição do Jûnishi

-Não. Ela continua escutando os pensamentos dos outros possuídos, e os meus ela também escutava antes da gente se beijar.

-Ah, vocês se beijaram....

-Humm, se bem que pelo que ela falou isso até aconteceu antes da gente se beijar. Será que ela deixou de ouvir os meus pensamentos depois de ver a minha verdadeira forma?

-Ah, ela viu a sua verdadeira forma...

Kazuma não queria demonstrar o quanto que estava espantado por saber que o filho tinha beijado alguém, que estava preocupado com ela, que queria ajudá-la e que até tinha lhe mostrado a sua verdadeira forma. Mas era impossível controlar a agitação que estava sentindo por dentro.

-Eu deveria ter contado isso para o pivete. Pode ser que isso explique. Acho que aquela maluca nem se lembrou disso.

-O que essa garota falou quando viu a sua verdadeira forma?

-Ela disse que eu não era nenhum monstro, que era apenas alguém com uma maldição.

-Entendo.

-Amanhã vou falar isso para ela. Eu quero que a maldição dela acabe logo. Deve ser um saco ficar escutando os pensamentos dos outros. Lá na escola, o pessoal até a chama de bruxa.

-Hum.. Eu gostaria de conhecer essas jovens. Já faz alguns meses que a Tohru está morando na casa do Shigure e eu ainda não a conheci. Como se chama a outra jovem?

-Saki Hanajima.

O homem percebe que ao dizer o nome da garota tinha surgido um brilho especial no olhar do Kyo.

#Será que o Kyo está gostando dessa garota? Eu não posso perguntar isso para ele. Se ele perceber que está gostando dela poderia querer se afastar dela. Mas nunca o vi dessa maneira.#

-Mestre, o que será que Akito poderia fazer contra a Hanajima?

-É muito difícil saber quais serão as ações de Akito-san. Ele pode não fazer nada como fez com a Tohru ou até mesma a mandar apagar a memória da Hanajima como fez com os amiguinhos do Yuki-kun.

-Ou até mesmo a ferir como feriu o Hatori.

-Isso não. Acredito que ele não iria ferir a garota, mas você.....

-Não me importa o que Akito poderá fazer comigo. Nunca me importei com isso e não será agora que irei me importar. Só não quero que ela saia ferida por minha culpa.

-Você quer a proteger tanto assim?

-O pivete nunca iria me perdoar se algo acontecesse com a irmã dele.

-Então converse com o Haru-kun. Seria melhor o patriarca não saber disso por enquanto.

-É. Vou falar com ele.

#É bom ver o Kyo querendo proteger alguém. Sempre imaginei que nenhuma seria capaz de alcançar o seu coração. Fiquei muito curioso para conhecer essa garota, como será que ela é? #

-Mestre, o pivete do irmão da Hanajima falou que vai pesquisar sobre a minha maldição também.

-Mas o que ele irá pesquisar?

-Ele acha que pode ter uma maneira de acabar com a maldição.

-Seria ótimo, nada me faria mais feliz no mundo se a maldição do meu filho acabasse.

-Eu não sei se ficaria tão feliz com isso. Se isso acontecesse, a minha mãe se matou por nada.

-Isso ainda te machuca muito. Mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda se sente culpado pela morte da Eiko-san.

-Apenas o senhor é quem nunca me culpou pela morte dela. Todo o resto do clã afirma que ela se matou por minha causa

-Eu não sei o que a levou a cometer tal ato. Mas lhe garanto que a Eiko-san não se matou por sua culpa. Você pode não acreditar, mas a sua mãe realmente lhe amou muito.

-Ela nunca me amou mestre. Ela nunca aceitou o que eu era, foi por isso que ela não suportou viver ao meu lado.

Kazuma sabia que não adiantava tentar provar ao filho que ele estava errado e que a sua mãe havia lhe amado muito, ele apenas coloca a mão sob seus cabelos laranja e lhe sorri docemente.

Kyo se levanta e caminha até a janela da sala e fica observando os alunos que estavam treinando no Dojo.

#Eu preciso convencer o Haru a não contar nada para o Akito. Mesmo sendo faixa preta eu nunca conseguiria proteger a Hanajima caso o Akito lhe fizesse algo. Eu me odeio por ter nascido assim, por ter nascido dentro desse clã tão maldito.#

Kazuma fica ainda sentado olhando para bracelete do possuído e se lembra do seu avô.

#O meu avô viveu aprisionado a sua vida toda, mas mesmo assim ele teve uma esposa e filhos. A minha avó sempre cuidou do meu avô só porque sentia pena dele, ela nunca o amou. O meu pobre avô nunca foi amado por ninguém, nem mesmo por mim. O Kyo não consegue ver que tem muito mais sorte do que teve o seu antecessor. A Eiko-san sempre lhe amou muito. Ele encontrou duas garotas "normais" que o aceitaram como ele é. E até mesmo o carinho de outros possuídos ele conseguiu ter.#

-Mestre, por que é que a gente deseja tanto proteger a alguém?

-Protegemos alguém por vários motivos.

Kyo se vira e olha para o seu mestre que ainda se mantinha serenamente sentado no tatame.

-Quais motivos?

-Os motivos dependem de qual pessoa estará protegendo. Por exemplo, eu lhe protejo porque você é o meu filho. Qualquer sofrimento que passa será o meu sofrimento também. Mas também protejo o Kunimitsu porque sinto por ele uma grande amizade.

O possuído volta a olhar pela janela, já estando satisfeito com aquela resposta. Kazuma dá um pequeno sorriso e se levanta, ficando ao lado do Kyo.

#Logo você irá descobrir que também podemos desejar proteger alguém porque essa é a pessoa mais importante da nossa vida. Porque a amamos.#

-Vendo o pessoal treinar está me dando uma tremenda vontade de lutar.

-Vá treinar um pouco então. O Kunimitsu gosta muito quando você participa das aulas dele.

Kyo lhe olha sorrindo e depois pula a janela correndo até o Dojo.

#Ele não faz idéia de como esse seu sorriso é importante para mim. É esse sorriso que me faz sentir menos culpado por ter ignorado o meu avô.#

**by DonaKyon**


	51. o começo do caos

#O meu maior desejo era de desaparecer desse mundo. Gostaria de simplesmente deixar de existir. Que agora, ao abrir os meus olhos, eu estivesse num outro mundo, começando uma nova vida. Queria sumir sem deixar nenhum rastro de lembrança para trás. Que todos esquecem que um dia me conheceram, assim ninguém sentiria saudades de mim.#

Akito abria os olhos lentamente desejando realmente estar em outro mundo e não naquele quarto, entretanto ao firmar sua visão vê o mesmo teto branco de todos os dias.

#Hehe... como eu sou uma idiota mesmo, até parece que alguém sentiria saudades de mim..... Se eu desaparecesse desse mundo todos do clã ficariam satisfeitos e os possuídos aliviados. As únicas pessoas que poderiam sentir a minha falta já não estão mais nesse mundo.#

O patriarca escuta o bater na porta e volta a fingir que estava dormindo. A empregada entra com todo cuidado para não fazer barulho e coloca a bandeja com chá e alguns onigiris sob a pequena mesa no canto do quarto e retira a bandeja que tinha sido levada por ela duas horas antes. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando o Kamisama dos possuídos volta a abrir os seus olhos negros novamente.

#Como eu gostaria de voltar a viver aquela alegria que sentia quando o meu pai estava vivo e depois com a Eiko-chan, mas isso é impossível. Nunca mais viverei dias parecidos com aqueles. Desde que a Eiko-chan se matou, o meu mundo se transformou nesse mundo negro e solitário. Teria sido muito melhor se aquele monstro não tivesse nascido. Sem ele todos seriam felizes. A culpa é toda dele. Foi ele quem a matou.#

Uma pequena lágrima sai dos olhos de Akito molhando o travesseiro.

#Pobre Eiko-chan, apesar de ter dado à luz a um monstro horrendo, ela ainda assim conseguiu amá-lo.... Ela o criava com muito carinho.... Aquele mesmo carinho que um dia foi meu..... Como eu o odeio.... Aquele monstro maldito não derramou uma lágrima sequer por sua própria mãe. Aquele monstro não é capaz de amar ninguém.#

Akito passa a mão nos olhos secando as lágrimas e fica sentada na cama. Ela olha para o relógio que ficava ao lado de sua cama e vê que já estava no começo da tarde. Não tinha a menor vontade de se levantar daquela cama, mas sabia que tinha várias responsabilidades como o patriarca dos Sohmas.

#Por que é que eu não nasci como outra pessoa? Por que é que eu tinha que ser o kamisama e o patriarca? O meu pai não sentiu em seus ombros o peso de ser o kamisama dos possuídos, mas me lembro como ele falava com orgulho o fato de seu filho ser o kamisama.#

_**-É você Akito! A criança especial. A criança escolhida. A criança que nasceu para ser amada. Todos estávamos esperando por você. No seu futuro não haverá solidão ou medo.**_

Ao se lembrar das palavras de seu pai, a garota abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar baixinho.

# Papai, o senhor estava errado..... Eu não sou amada por ninguém e só existe solidão em minha vida.#

_**-Todos nós podemos mudar o nosso destino....... Lute para não morrer na solidão.**_

#Será que o kamisama pode mesmo mudar o seu próprio destino? Não! Certamente que não pode. O Hatori também está errado. Nada posso fazer contra a solidão. Eu não posso nem contar os meus sentimentos para você.#

Akito ainda chorava baixinho quando sente que alguém sentou ao seu lado na beirada da grande cama de casal. Por alguns segundos ela ainda se mantem com a cabeça baixa e as mãos diante dos olhos, mas não chorava mais. Ela não sabia o que fazer naquele instante, não adiantava gritar e xingar uma vez que a pessoa já a tinha visto tão fragilizada. Seu desconforto fica ainda maior quando sente que uma suave mão afagava os seus curtos cabelos negros.

-Akito-san.

Ao escutar aquela voz, o patriarca abriu o máximo que conseguia os seus olhos e ao mesmo tempo a sua respiração ficou um pouco mais forte. Lentamente ela abaixa as mãos e vai erguendo o seu corpo para ficar sentada na cama, mas se mantem olhando para frente.

-Foi a Yoko quem te chamou?

-Não.

Hatori tira a sua mão que ainda afagava os cabelos da garota. Estava se sentindo um pouco envergonhado por ter a acariciado sem pensar. Mas quando entrou no quarto e a viu chorando tão dolorosamente, desejou fazer alguma coisa para que ela parasse de chorar. Na verdade, desejava que ela nunca mais tivesse motivos para chorar daquela maneira.

O patriarca se descobre e veste o seu quimono vinho que estava nos pés da cama e se levanta. Agora que ele estava ali no quarto era impossível não se lembrar de seu abraço e de suas palavras da noite anterior. Não querendo que o médico visse o quanto que ela tinha chorado, ela caminha para o banheiro sem lhe olhar, deixando a porta aberta.

-Por que está aqui tão cedo? Sempre vem me examinar no começo da noite.

Akito verifica a temperatura da água do ôfuro e começa a se despir para tomar um banho, achava que assim teria tempo para tirar qualquer evidencia de choro de seus olhos.

_-Como estava passando ao lado da mansão quis vim ver como estava._

-Hunf...achei que era porque não queria me deixar sozinha.

Akito havia dito aquilo com um forte tom de deboche em sua voz, e entra no ôfuro com o coração batendo mais rápido. Estava muito irritada consigo mesma. O fato do médico a ver tão frágil nos últimos dias, agora a incomodava muito. Ela havia se esquecido que era a kamisama dele e a patriarca do clã.

Hatori fecha as mãos com um pouco de força e abaixa a cabeça, estava se sentindo ainda mais idiota agora.

#Como pude achar que ela queria me ver também? Akito-san é o nosso kamisama. É claro que ela nunca iria sentir algo especial por mim.... Ela pode até se sentir sozinha às vezes, mas a verdade é que ela não precisa de mim.#

O patriarca fica a espera de alguma resposta do possuído, mas depois de alguns minutos escuta o barulho da porta do quarto se fechando e afunda a cabeça no ôfuro ficando por alguns segundos com a cabeça dentro da água.

#Querer ser amada é só um ciclo vicioso de esperança e desespero. Ontem, ao escutar aquelas palavras do Hatori senti uma grande esperança dentro de mim. Era como se ele também pudesse me amar, mas isso é impossível. Eu sou o kamisama dos possuído, sou o patriarca desse clã maldito. Sou uma mulher que é obrigada a agir como se fosse um homem. Eu nasci para ser temida e não amada.#

Akito tira a cabeça da água e escuta algumas vozes. Não conseguia entender o que falavam e nem de quem eram.

#O que está acontecendo?#

Akito sai do ôfuro, vesti um quimono branco, vai para o quarto que estava vazio, e escuta as vozes de Haru e Hatori vindo do outro lado da porta.

_-... deve ter uma maneira de me curar logo.... _

_-Calma Haru-kun, irei ajudá-lo._

_-Eu não posso continuar a magoar o Yuki dessa maneira. _

_-Vamos até a minha casa._

_-Eu quero ser capaz de desejar que o Kyo e a namoradinha dele sejam felizes...._

Ao escutar o nome do possuído pelo espírito do gato, Akito sente um grande ódio dentro de si e abre a porta com grande violência.

-QUEM É A NAMORADA DAQUELE MONSTRO?

Hatori e Haru olham com pavor para Akito.

-É AQUELA TOHRU HONDA, NÃO É?? ME RESPONDA HATSUHARU!

Akito avança para cima do possuído pelo espírito do boi e o segura pela gola de sua blusa. Os olhos do garoto estavam preenchidos pelas lágrimas e pelo medo. Era como se estivesse de repente dentro de um pesadelo.

-A-Aki-to-san...

-É ELA, NÃO É?

-Por favor, Akito-san... Solte o Haru-kun....

Hatori se aproxima do patriarca, mas é empurrado para longe.

-NUNCA ME DÊ ORDENS! QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME DÁ UMA ORDEM? VOCÊ ME TRAIU. VOCÊ SABIA DE TUDO E NÃO ME CONTOU NADA.

Akito crava as unhas no rosto do Haru e o impressa contra a parede.

-FALA HATSUHARU! É A HONDA?

-N-não... não é ela...

O patriarca crava ainda mais as suas unhas e um pouco de sangue começa a escorrer pelo rosto do garoto.

-É muito feio mentir para o seu kamisama, Hatsuharu....

-Eu... eu não estou mentindo... Eu juro. Não é a Tohru-kun.

Akito solta o seu rosto, e Haru completamente atordoado sentasse no chão. Não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Por sua culpa, o patriarca havia descoberto sobre o namoro do Kyo.

-Se não é a Honda, quem é a namorada daquele monstro?

-É... é uma garota da classe dele.

-AHAHAH...Uma garota da escola? AHAHAHAHAH...Aquele monstro se esqueceu de quem ele é?? AHAHAHAHAHA..... Pobre garotinha.... AHAHAHAHH....Gostaria de ver a cara de pavor dela quando ela abraçar aquela coisa.... AHAHAHAHAH.... Imaginam então se ela tirar a pulseira dele?.... AHAHAHAH.... A coitada vai cair durinha no chão.... AHAHAHAHAHA

O patriarca volta para dentro do seu quarto rindo bem alto. Hatori se abaixa para ver o ferimento do rosto do garoto.

-O que foi que eu fiz? O Kyo nunca irá me perdoar.

-Fica calmo Haru-kun.

_-Hatsuharu, venha aqui me contar como é essa pobre infeliz._

Haru se levanta com a ajuda do Hatori, e o médico sente o quanto que o primo estava tremendo. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que era impossível contrariar aos pedidos de Akito. O patriarca estava sentado no tatame e ainda ria muito.

-AHAHAHAH... Acho que nem vou mais precisar daquela órfã na casa do Shigure.....AHAHAHAH..

Hatori e Haru se mantinham em pé e olhavam-se sem entender do que o patriarca estava falando.

-Do que é que está falando Akito-san?

Akito para de rir e olha para o médico.

-Eu só deixei aquela garota morar na casa do Shigure para castigar aquele monstro. Eu queria que ela também descobrisse sobre a forma horrenda daquele monstro, mas agora que aquela coisa está namorando, será ainda mais divertido quando a sua "namorada" descobrir toda a verdade sobre ele.

-Foi por isso que deixou a Tohru-kun morar com o sensei?

-Foi. Quando o Shigure me contou que ela era fã do gato da lenda dos doze signos, eu logo percebi que a garota poderia começar a gostar do monstro, ou ele se aproximar dela. Mas, tenho certeza que mesmo a Honda não seria capaz de aceitar a sua verdadeira forma.

Akito se levanta do tatame e se aproxima do médico.

-Mais tarde irá até a casa do Shigure. Você já sabe o que tem que fazer.

-Akito-san... Você está mandando o Tori-san apagar a memória da Tohru-kun?

-Até que você não é tão burro como eu imaginava, Hatsuharu.

-MAS POR QUE?

-Porque eu não preciso mais daquela órfã. E como sou muito caridoso, você pode apagar a memória da namoradinha do monstro depois que ela descobrir tudo. A infeliz não merece viver o resto de sua vida com aquela imagem grotesca em sua mente.

Haru joga-se no chão diante de Akito e começa a lhe implorar.

-Por favor, Akito-san... Por favor, não apague as memórias da Tohru-kun e da Hanajima.

-Hanajima? Então é esse o nome da namoradinha do monstro.

-Akito-san, eu também lhe peço para não apagar as memórias dessas garotas.

Hatori estava com o tronco um pouco inclinado diante de Akito.

#Mas o que essas garotas tem em especial para provocar esse comportamento neles? Eu preciso vê-las com os meus próprios olhos, principalmente a tal da Hanajima.#

-Eu quero conhecer essas garotas. Hatori, me leve até o colégio deles.

-Oque? O patriarca quer ir até o nosso colégio agora?

Akito finge que não tinha escutado a pergunta do Haru e vai até o closet para vestir uma calça cinza escura e uma camisa de gola alta na cor negra. Quando ela volta para o quarto, Hatori vê novamente a imagem masculina de Akito.

#Aonde é que está aquela linda e solitária mulher?#

-Vamos Hatori.

O médico é incapaz de lhe dizer alguma coisa e segue Akito pelo longo corredor. Haru continuava ajoelhado no tatame, não conseguia encontrar forças para se levantar dali, e ainda podia sentir as unhas de Akito entrando em seu rosto.

**by DonaKyon**


	52. a calmaria antes da tempestade

As três amigas caminhavam pelo pátio da escola, uma ao lado da outra sendo que a Tohru estava no meio delas. Assim que voltaram para a sala de aula depois do almoço, a garota contou as amigas à linda declaração que o Momiji havia lhe feito, queria dividir a alegria que estava sentindo com elas. E agora, caminhavam em direção da saída do colégio.

-Lá está o príncipe encantado da Tohru-chan.

-Vocês não querem realmente uma carona?

-Nem... Vou caminhando até o trampo.... O dia está bom pra bater perna.

-.... Eu ficarei mais um pouco aqui na escola.

As duas amigas olham espantadas para Hanajima, aquela era a primeira que a colegial não fazia questão de sair correndo do colégio. A garota era do tipo que quando estava faltando três minutos para tocar o sinal já estava com todo material guardado na mochila.

-O que? A Hana-chan quer ficar mais tempo na escola? O que está acontecendo? Por um acaso alguma daquelas loucas do Prince Kyo te chamou pra uma briga depois da aula?

-É isso Hana-chan? Eu.. Eu não sou boa de briga, mas se for isso eu fico pra te ajudar... A minha tia fala que eu tenho o sangue de delinqüente da mamãe dentro de mim.

-Não se preocupem.... Apenas senti vontade de ficar mais um pouco por aqui.

-Tohru-chan, vamos?

Momiji se aproximava das garotas e sem fazer a menor cerimônia segura à mão da Honda. A garota fica um pouco corada, mas não consegue evitar um pequeno sorriso.

-Eih... Cê é um garotinho bem ousado heim....

-A Tohru-chan é a minha namorada. Então não tem nada demais, né Tohru-chan?

-Ahahah, cê tem razão. Pra que complicar o que é simples?

-Até amanhã Uo-chan, Hana-chan..

A garota começa a caminhar em direção do luxuoso carro que esperava por eles e pela janela vê a Arisa caminhando pela calçada e a Saki voltando para dentro do colégio.

#Será que a Saki-chan ficará bem, mesmo?#

-Tohru-chan, eu liguei na casa do Shii-chan e ninguém atende.

-Será que aconteceu algo grave com o Yuki-kun? A essa hora o senhor Shigure sempre está em casa.

-Se algo aconteceu com o Yuki-kun, eu ficarei sabendo quando chegarmos à sede. Mas tenho certeza de que nada de grave aconteceu ao Yuki-kun, afinal, hoje é o dia mais lindo da minha vida e nada poderá dar errado.

O largo sorriso de felicidade do Momiji tranqüiliza o coração da Tohru.

-Tem razão Momiji-kun. Tudo será perfeito hoje.

-O papai ficará feliz quando eu lhe contar que estou namorando a Tohru-chan.

-O senhor irá contar para o senhor Sohma?

-Claro. Não tenho motivos para esconder do papai. Apenas não contarei para o patriarca, mas para todos os outros possuídos irei contar sim. Assim nenhum deles irá começar a gostar da Tohru-chan também.

Ao ouvir o nome do patriarca, Honda se recorda da história do Hatori e da Kana.

-Momiji-kun, o senhor acha que o senhor patriarca ficaria bravo se descobrisse que estamos namorando?

-Humm... Eu não sei, mas acho que não, porque ele te deu autorização para morar com o Shii-chan, mesmo sabendo que a Tohru-chan sabe da nossa maldição.

-Eu sou muito grata ao senhor patriarca por isso. Graças a sua bondade, eu tenho um lar novamente.

-E eu tenho uma linda e gentil namorada.

Momiji encosta bochecha na bochecha da garota e esfrega gentilmente. Tudo aquilo parecia um sonho, finalmente podia ter os seus dedos entrelaçados aos dedos dela e a chamar de namorada.

#Não, isso é melhor do que um sonho, porque quando eu acordar eu ainda continuarei vivendo isso. #

Tohru mesmo se sentindo muito envergonhada encosta sua cabeça no ombro do garoto. Sempre tinha visto aquela cena nos mangás shoujo que lia, mas imaginava que aquela felicidade nunca seria lhe dada, entretanto agora estava ao lado de um belo garoto que tinha lhe feito uma declaração de amor tão linda. Ao sentir a aproximação de Tohru, o coração do Momiji bate ainda mais calmo do que já estava, e ele vai acariciando os seus cabelos até chegarem à sede.

Como a entrada da garota era proibida dentro da sede, o carro para diante da entrada principal e os dois descem de mãos dadas e vêem que outros três possuídos estavam em pé ao lado do portão.

-Olá Momicchi, Tohru-kun.

-Boa tarde Shii-chan. Aya. Yuki-kun.

-Muitíssimo boa tarde. Yuki-kun, o senhor está bem?

-Sim. Apenas perdi o horário do colégio.

-Que bom... Fiquei tão preocupada achando que o senhor tinha tido algum problema mais grave.

-Me desculpe por ter lhe preocupado tanto. Momiji-kun, não deveria ficar segurando na mão da Honda-san.

-Ahahahah... Eu posso sim segurar a mão da Tohru-chan.

-Momiji-kun, não vê o quanto que a Honda-san fica envergonhada com esse seu comportamento?

-O meu amado irmãozinho tem toda a razão. A jovem donzela está vermelha como essas flores de tsubaki.

-É??? Ahahahah, é verdade. A Tohru-chan está vermelhinha... ahahahah.... Mas não preocupe Tohru-chan, logo ficará acostumada em ser a minha namorada.

-Não deveria ficar inventando essas coisas, Momiji-kun.

-Mas eu não estou inventando nada. A Tohru-chan é a minha namorada sim. Né, Tohru-chan?

Momiji olha todo sorridente para a garota. E os três possuídos já esperavam por uma resposta dada por uma Tohru toda desajeita, aflita, e com medo de magoar os sentimentos de um pobre menininho.

-Sim.

-Viu? Viu? A Tohru-chan e eu estamos namorando.

-Isso é verdade, Tohru-kun?

-É sim, senhor Shigure.

A garota lhe respondia toda segura de si e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Os três possuídos olham-se entre si. Estavam espantados com aquela novidade, de fato, nunca tinham imaginado que a garota fosse começar a gostar do representante do signo do coelho.

-Shii-chan, o que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui do lado de fora?

-Estamos esperando pelo Haa-kun.

-Ué? Ele não dormiu na sua casa?

-Sim. Mas depois ele veio para a sede.

-E pelo jeito o nosso boizinho deve ter se perdido pelo caminho. O tempo que estamos aqui plantados esperando por ele, já dava para ir e voltar umas três vezes da casa do Guretti.

-E se o Haru-kun entrou pelos portões do fundo?

-O Momicchi tem razão, não tínhamos pensado nisso. E aquele portão fica até mais próximo da casa do patriarca.

-Estou indo para lá.

Yuki sai correndo para dentro da sede.

-Hehehe.... Agora que não moram aqui já nem se lembram mais de como é a sede.

Os dois adultos estavam se sentindo como se fossem dois bobos. Não podiam acreditar que tinham se esquecido da outra entrada da sede.

-Mas eu creio que isso é normal. Afinal, a sede dos Sohmas é enorme, parece até que é um bairro inteiro.

-AHHHH, vou levar a Tohru-chan naquele parque que fica do lado de fora da sede. Até mais Shii-chan, Aya...

-Até mais tarde senhor Shigure.

Os dois possuídos acenam e Momiji começa a puxar a garota pela mão. Queria aproveitar que ela tinha um tempinho livre até a hora de ir para a casa dos seus pais.

-Momiji-kun, não achou que eles estavam um pouco preocupados?

-É que o Haru-kun se perde sempre. Da última vez ele ficou desaparecido por três dias.

-É verdade. Quando eu o conheci fazia três dias que ele estava procurando pela casa do senhor Shigure.

-O Haru-kun pode ser avoado e às vezes ser até um pouco grosso quando está na sua forma black, mas ele é de todos os possuídos o que mais se preocupa com os outros. Ele foi o primeiro a se tornar amigo do Kyo. Sempre acho errado o fato de o clã ignorar o possuído pelo espírito do gato.

Os dois namorados caminhavam até o parque de mãos dadas. Momiji estava pouca coisa menor que a Tohru, mas era evidente que ele ficaria bem alto. Por ser uma criança mestiça, a sua beleza era ainda mais destacada que a dos outros primos. Todos que passavam por eles viravam para admirar por mais um tempo a beleza do garoto. Honda lhe olha pelo canto dos olhos, e vê o quanto que ele estava sorridente.

-Hehehe... Acho que todos devem estar pensando que somos duas meninas de mão dadas.

-Ahahah, é porque o senhor está com a parte superior do uniforme feminino.

-Então, usarei o uniforme masculino.

-Mas o senhor fica muito bem nesse uniforme também.

-É que quero ser um namorado ideal para a Tohru-chan. Sabe aqueles namorados que a gente só vê nos livros? Então, é esse tipo de namorado que quero ser.

Tohru apenas lhe sorri, sabia que aquelas palavras não eram somente da boca pra fora e que o garoto não precisaria se esforçar muito para ser esse tipo de namorado. O parque era realmente lindo. Não era muito grande, mas tinha diversas árvores de cerejeiras e um playground para as crianças dos Sohmas que moravam na parte externa da sede. Momiji limpa um dos bancos que ficavam ao lado do playground e eles se sentam.

-Daqui um tempo estas árvores estarão todas floridas. A Momo-chan, adora brincar aqui quando as pétalas das flores estão caindo.

-O senhor vinha sempre aqui para vê-la?

-Sim. Mas nunca me sentei nesse banco. Tinha muito medo da mamãe me vê. Eu sempre ficava ali atrás daquela árvore.

#O que eu posso fazer para aproximar o Momiji-kun de sua família? Preciso pensar em alguma coisa.#

Tohru estava um pouco distraída olhando para a árvore apontada pelo namorado, e só volta à realidade quando sente o leve toque da mão do coelho em seu rosto. Ela fecha os olhos e quando o garoto estava aproximando os seus lábios dos dela, eles escutam o som típico de quando se está andando de salto alto. Os dois se afastam rapidamente como se não estivessem prestes a se beijarem.

-Boa tarde Honda-chan, Momiji-kun.

-Boa tarde.

Os dois respondem ao mesmo tempo em que estavam se levantando do banco.

-Que coincidência encontrá-lo aqui Momiji-kun. Estava indo até a sede para pedir uma reunião com o patriarca Akito-sama.

-Reunião com o patriarca?

-Sim. O Shirou-san quer pedir permissão para que o Momiji-kun possa ensinar a Momo-chan a tocar violino.

-VERDADE?

-O meu marido ligou para o mesmo professor que lhe ensina violino, e ele sugeriu que as primeiras noções fossem dadas por você. Disse que você é o seu melhor aluno e que poderá ser um dos maiores violinistas do mundo.

Tohru olha para o garoto e vê que a felicidade estava ainda mais radiante em seu olhar.

-Mas o Shirou-san acha melhor conversar com o Akito-sama antes. Ele acha que os seus pais podem não gostar da idéia porque isso poderia lhe atrapalhar.

-Que bom, né Momiji-kun?!

-Sim. Eu ficarei muito feliz se puder ensinar a Momo-chan.

-Bem.... vou deixar vocês namorarem em paz agora. Até daqui a pouco Honda-chan.

Os dois ficam imediatamente vermelhos de vergonha, e a mulher começa a caminhar, em direção da sede, se lembrando da época em que ela e o marido começaram a namorar.

**by DonaKyon**

**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS:**

**Lust Lotu's**** que bom que continua acompanhando e comentando.... Sentia a falta dos seus comentários lá na comunidade XD**

**Moe-chan, pode ficar tranqüila, essa fic terá um final sim ^^**


	53. a chegada das primeiras nuvens negras

Yuki corria desesperadamente em direção do portão dos fundos da sede. Já fazia seis meses que ele não entrava na sede. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha ficado tanto tempo sem colocar os pés ali. O garoto olhava para aquelas casas, as pequenas ruas, os jardins, os rostos das empregadas e empregados, tudo estava absolutamente igual.

# Sempre senti que o ambiente de dentro da sede era diferente do resto, e agora eu sei qual é o nome desse sentimento que a gente respira com esse ar, é solidão.#

O possuído pelo espírito do rato começa a se recordar de tudo o que tinha lhe acontecido desde que tinha ido morar com o Shigure, e percebe o quanto que ele havia mudado naqueles seis meses. Ainda se sentia inseguro e com medo, mas aos poucos ele tinha começado a mudar o seu jeito. Agora, já era capaz de conversar com os outros colegas da escola, tinha amizade com garotas que não sabiam nada da maldição como a Uotani e a Hanajima, e até mesmo teve coragem de aceitar os seus sentimentos pelo Haru. Tudo isso ele devia a Honda, e era por ela que o garoto estava correndo naquele momento.

#Se agora sei que solidão é o nome desse sentimento, é porque encontrei alguém que me mostrou que o mundo pode ser bem diferente deste. O Haru sempre esteve ao meu lado, mas foi graças ao fato de eu ter ido morar com o Shigure, e depois com a Honda, é que consegui aceitar o que sentimos um pelo outro. É por isso que não quero que ela sofra por causa daquele gato idiota.#

Um forte calafrio percorre o corpo do garoto quando ele passa ao lado da casa de Akito. Era impossível passar por ali sem se recordar de tudo o que ali tinha lhe acontecido, e Yuki se lembra da sua infância junto com Akito.

#Quando eu vim morar na mansão com Akito tudo era diferente. Akito sempre foi uma criança muito triste, mas mesmo assim, brincávamos juntos e passávamos vários dias naquele mesmo quarto como se aquele fosse o nosso próprio mundo. Até que um dia tudo mudou, de repente Akito ficou como ele é hoje e começou a me tratar daquela maneira tão cruel.#

Yuki começa a se lembrar de uma conversa que o patriarca teve com ele alguns dias depois do incidente que levou o Hatori a apagar as memórias dos seus amiguinhos de escola, e também da conversa que tinha acabado de ter com o Shigure e o seu irmão.

_-Com o Kyo, as coisas não foram melhores. A mãe dele se suicidou. Disseram que foi só um acidente, mas todos sabem que foi suicídio. Ouvi dizer que ela até deixou uma carta dizendo que não suportava mais estar ao lado dele, que se ao menos ele fosse o possuído pelo rato, eles teriam sido felizes.... O Kyo odeia você. Ele gritou com o pai durante o funeral da própria mãe. Ele disse: "Eu irei matar o Yuki. E depois irei me matar". Ele te odeia porque a mãe dele desejou ter dado a luz ao rato e não ao gato.... Sabe Yuki... você conseguiu a proeza de ser odiado por todos._

_-Não Yuki. O Ódio de Akito-san pelo Kyo vai além do fato dele ser o possuído pelo gato. Na verdade a mãe do Kyo era muito querida pelo patriarca quando ele era mais novo. A Eiko-san trabalhava lá na sede, até o dia em que ela se casou com o pai do Kyo._

_-Akito-san culpa o Kyo pela morte da Eiko-san, acha que ele é o assassino de sua própria mãe. _

#Naquele dia, quando Akito me falou que eu tinha conseguido a proeza de ser odiado por todos, pela primeira vez, ele me olhou com o mesmo olhar que o Kyo sempre me olhava antes. Era o mesmo olhar de ódio. Ele me odiava por eu não ter nascido da Eiko-san, No fundo, Akito também me culpava pela morte dela, é por isso que ele começou a ser tão cruel como foi comigo.#

Yuki enquanto corria começa a se lembrar da primeira vez que se encontrou com o Kyo. Tinha sido durante uma comemoração da festa dos doze, a qual o gato nunca pode participar.

_-Eu não vou te perdoar. Nunca vou perdoá-lo...! A culpa é toda sua! Tudo culpa do rato idiota!! Tudo, tudo por sua causa..._

#O Kyo devia me culpar da mesma forma que o Haru me culpava quando éramos crianças. Eles não odiavam a mim, mas sim, o rato. Foi por culpa do rato que o gato não pode entrar para o grupo dos doze signos, e por ele ter faltado à festa o gato foi punido com aquela forma. O Kyo deve ter me odiado ainda mais depois que soube da carta da sua mãe dizendo que se ao menos ele fosse o possuído do rato..... Se não fosse pelo rato, a mãe dele estaria viva ainda.#

Yuki para de correr e coloca as mãos diante dos seus olhos. Não queria que ninguém o visse chorando.

#Por que não percebi isso antes? O Haru quando me conheceu, disse que me odiava, e que era a culpa do rato o boi ser um motivo de piada para todos do clã, mas eu consegui conversar com ele e ficamos amigos. O Kyo apesar de não ter falado que me odiava como fez o Haru, ele me olhou cheio de ódio, e aquele olhar só me fez sentir vontade de chorar. Nunca consegui conversar com o Kyo como conversei com o Haru. Acreditei que o seu ódio por mim era irracional. Não era apenas isso, eu comecei a lhe odiar porque Akito lhe odiava. Diferentemente do Haru e da Kagura, que nunca ligaram para o clã, eu não consegui me aproximar dele porque sempre acreditei que o clã estava certo. Até hoje, eu não tinha visto que o Kyo tem um forte motivo para odiar o rato. Cabia a mim lhe mostrar que eu era muito diferente do rato, assim como eu fiz com o Haru.#

-Yyu-ki...

O garoto passa as mãos nos olhos, não tinha conseguido reconhecer de quem era aquela voz que lhe chamava. Quando tira as mãos dos olhos, vê o Haru, com o rosto ferido, e com os olhos vermelhos de tanto que havia chorado, parado na sua frente.

-Haru, o que aconteceu?

-Yuki.... por favor.... por favor, não me odeie.. por favor....

O possuído pelo boi começa a chorar novamente e se ajoelha com a cabeça baixa diante do primo. Yuki se abaixa, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria ver o outro naquela situação tão humilhante. Ao olhar de perto o tipo de machucado que estava no rosto do Haru, Yuki sente que a sua alma estava sendo consumida pelo pavor.

-Haru.... você esteve com o Akito?

-Não me odeie, por favor, não me odeie.... Juro que eu não ia contar nada ao patriarca...

-Você contou ao Akito que a Hanajima-san sabe da maldição?

-Não.... Mas o patriarca sabe que o Kyo está namorando a Hanajima.

Yuki sente muita pena do primo ao ver o quanto que ele estava sofrendo com aquilo e lhe abraça bem forte.

-Akito mandou o Hatori apagar as memórias da Tohru-kun e da Hanajima.

Haru podia sentir o quanto que o Yuki estava tremendo naquele momento. O possuído estava tão apavorado que nem conseguia quase respirar.

-Ele mandou apagar as memórias da Honda-san e da Hanajima-san?

-Eles já foram lá para o colégio.

Ao escutar aquilo o garoto fica um pouco mais aliviado. Ele sabia que Akito não tinha se encontrado com a Honda.

-Akito não se encontrou com a Honda-san. Ela estava a pouco com o Momiji-kun lá do lado de fora da sede. Acho que o patriarca também não vai encontrar a Hanajima-san lá na escola, ela é sempre uma das primeiras a sair do colégio, mas a gente tem que avisá-las. Elas não podem se encontrar com Akito.

Hatsuharu começa a chorar abraçado com o Yuki.

O possuído pelo boi sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo para que as duas garotas tivessem as suas memórias apagadas.

-Temos que ligar para a Hanajima-san. O Kyo está lá no Dojo, vamos até lá.

-O Kyo nunca irá me perdoar.

Yuki sabia que o garoto tinha muita chance de estar certo, mas naquele momento o mais importante era tentar falar com a garota. Ele se levanta e ajuda o Haru a se levantar também. Os dois começam a correr agora até o Dojo, e em pouco tempo eles estavam lá.

Kyo ainda estava treinando com o Kunimitsu sendo observado pelo seu pai adotivo. Estavam apenas os três no Dojo. Quando Kazuma vê os dois garotos, faz sinal para que eles entrassem e se sentassem ao seu lado, e começam a falar num tom baixo de voz.

-A quanto tempo Yuki-kun. Cresceu ainda mais.

-Professor, estamos com um sério problema.

Kazuma olha com mais atenção no rosto dos possuídos e vê o machucado no rosto do garoto.

-O que aconteceu lá dentro?

-Akito mandou o Hatori apagar as memórias da Honda-san e da Hanajima-san.

-O patriarca então já sabe que a outra jovem tem conhecimento da maldição.

-Kazuma-sensei..... O Akito sabe que a Hanajima é a namorada do Kyo.... Tudo isso foi minha culpa.

Kazuma se levanta do tatame aplaudindo aos dois lutadores que estavam treinando com tanto afinco e nem tinham percebido que os dois garotos estavam ali sentados.

-Vocês dois estão de parabéns, mas agora preciso conversar com o Kyo. Desculpe-me, Kunimitsu.

O gato então vê os outros dois possuídos. Hatsuharu não conseguia nem levantar a cabeça para olhar o Kyo. O assistente do Mestre pega as suas coisas deixando apenas os Sohmas no Dojo.

-O que foi, Mestre?

-Tente não perder a calma. O assunto é sério.

Kazuma volta a se sentar próximo dos garotos e o Kyo se aproxima deles, mas não se senta.

-Kyo, você tem o telefone da Hanajima-san?

-Por que é que a ratazana quer o telefone dela?

-AKITO FOI LÁ PARA O COLÉGIO COM O HATORI PARA APAGAR AS MEMÓRIAS DELA E DA TOHRU-KUN.

Haru gritava com toda a força que conseguia enquanto chorava. Agora que estava na frente do Kyo se sentia ainda pior do que antes. O gato arregala os seus olhos alaranjados e fica sem respirar por alguns segundos. Quando ele volta a respirar sente que as suas pernas não estavam conseguindo sustentar o peso do seu corpo e vai se ajoelhando lentamente enquanto fazia um grande esforço para não começar a chorar.

-Eu já sei que o Akito não encontrou a Honda-san lá na escola. Ela já está lá na casa dos pais do Momiji. Mas a gente tem que ter certeza que a Hanajima-san já não estava mais lá na escola quando Akito chegou.

-Garotos, por que é que Akito teve essa decisão agora?

-Na verdade o patriarca só tinha deixado a Tohru-kun morar com o Sensei para se vingar do Kyo. Ele acabou de nos contar tudo. Akito queria que a Tohru-kun visse a verdadeira forma do Kyo... Ele queria que você fosse rejeitado pela Tohru-kun.

Kyo sentia que todo o seu corpo estava tremendo, estava com tanta vontade de chorar, mas não podia fazer ali na frente do Yuki. O garoto abaixa a cabeça e segura o seu lábio inferior entre os dentes.

-Kyo, o Akito já sabe que a Hanajima-san é a sua namorada. Você sabe o telefone dela?

O possuído apenas responde que não balançando a cabeça.

-Então, eu irei até a casa dos pais do Momiji-kun. A Honda deve saber o número dela.

Yuki se levanta e corre para a casa dos pais do Momiji que ficava um pouco distante do Dojo. Kazuma estava sentindo muita pena do filho, sabia que ele estava completamente arrasado e com a alma destruída. Haru ainda estava chorando, não conseguia perdoar a si próprio pelo que tinha acontecido.

-Por que é que está chorando, Haru? Não era isso que você queria?

-Eu sei que você nunca irá me perdoar por isso. Mas eu não contei ao Akito, por azar ele acabou escutando parte da minha conversa com o Hatori.

-Você tem razão, Haru....

Kyo levanta a cabeça e olha para o Haru. Ao ver o olhar do gato naquele momento, o possuído pelo boi começa a chorar ainda mais. Não tinha encontrado o olhar de ódio e raiva que ele imaginou que receberia do gato, o seu olhar era o olhar de quem tinha acabado de perder a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Um olhar cheio de dor, sofrimento, sem a menor vontade de viver, e carregado de várias lágrimas.

#.... Eu nunca serei capaz de lhe perdoar....... Acabei de perder a única amiga que eu tive e também a única garota que eu quis proteger..... a garota que foi a mais importante para mim... a garota que eu até daria a minha vida para lhe proteger... a única que eu fui capaz de amar...#

**by DonaKyon**

----- -----

RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS

Lily-san, muito obrigada pelo elogio a fic. Adoro quando tem um comentário, esse é o nosso pagamento *o*

A fic ainda está sendo escrita, então ainda não sei qual será o futuro da Elisa-san, mas a minha vontade é de dar um final feliz para o coelhinho, vamos ver se a fic me permitirá.

Lust Lotu´s-chan, as nuvens negras da tempestade chegaram.


	54. o começo da tempestade

Yuki corria desesperadamente, como não sabia o caminho para a casa dos pais do Momiji indo do Dojo, o garoto teve que voltar para a parte interna da sede e dali fazer o caminho que conhecia. Ele vê que o irmão e o Shigure ainda estavam parados no portão principal.

-YUKI-KUN.... EIH YUKI-KUN....

-VÃO PARA O DOJO CORRENDO!

O garoto continua correndo para a casa dos pais do Momiji e depois de alguns minutos, ele se encontra com o possuído pelo espírito do coelho caminhando pela longa alameda arborizada.

-Momiji-kun, onde fica a casa dos seus pais?

-É aquela no final da rua. Mas por que quer saber? Yuki-kun, por que estava chorando?

Yuki não sabia como ia dar aquela notícia para o primo. Justamente no dia em que os dois começaram a namorar, o patriarca havia tomado aquela decisão. O rato olha os olhos cheios de felicidade do possuído e não consegue se segurar. Senta-se no chão e começa a chorar. O coelho se abaixa e pela primeira vez recebe um abraço do Yuki.

-Momiji-kun..... iremos sentir aquela dor novamente.....

Yuki podia sentir o quanto que o coração do garoto tinha se acelerado naquele instante.

-Yuki-kun....

O rato lentamente solta os seus braços e olha para o garoto.

-Momiji-kun.... A Honda-san..... irá nos esquecer....

O garoto olha em estado de choque para o Yuki.

-O Hatori recebeu a ordem de Akito...... Ele vai apagar as memórias das duas......

-Cruel..... Muito cruel.... Akito é muito cruel....

Naquele instante, no olhar do garoto não havia nenhum sinal de vida, não conseguia nem formar uma única gota de lágrima. Yuki era incapaz de continuar lhe olhando, abaixa a cabeça e começa a chorar ainda mais. Momiji desvia o seu olhar para o chão, e se lembra de tudo o que tinha vivido naquela manhã, o garoto fecha os olhos e as lágrimas saem sem parar e sem que ele faça o menor barulho.

-Eu preciso falar com a Honda-san...... Tenho que lhe pedir o número da Hanajima.... Se quiser, pode me esperar aqui....

O garoto se levanta passa a manga do uniforme nos olhos e começa a caminhar em direção da casa de seus pais. Yuki fica impressionado com a sua atitude e começa a caminhar atrás dele. Durante aquele curto trajeto nada foi dito entre os dois. Ambos estavam com os seus corações despedaçados. Uma das empregadas abre a porta e se assusta ao ver a imagem dos dois garotos, principalmente à de Momiji, que tinha acabado de sair dali. Os dois possuídos ficam esperando pela Honda do lado de fora da casa e quando a garota chega percebe que algo muito grave tinha acontecido.

-Momiji-kun.... Yuki-kun.... O que aconteceu com os senhores?

-Honda-san, qual é o telefone da Hanajima-san?

-ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA COM O KYO?

Momiji segura na mão da garota, e ela sente o quanto que ele estava tremendo. Sem dúvida alguma, algo muito grave tinha acontecido, os dois garotos estavam com o sentimento de que alguém havia morrido em seus olhares.

-Não com o Kyo..... Qual é o telefone, Honda-san?

-A Hana-chan não usa celular, ela fala que as ondas do aparelho reagem com as ondas dela. Por favor, me digam o que está acontecendo!

-Akito mandou o Harry apagar as suas memórias e as da Hana-chan.

-Eles já foram lá para o colégio. Eu queria avisar a Hanajima-san sobre o que está acontecendo.

-A HANA-CHAN FICOU LÁ NA ESCOLA!

Tohru não estava conseguindo ficar em pé, senta-se no chão e coloca a mão na boca. Queria guardar aquele choro dentro dela, mas é impossível.

-Mas ela sempre foi a primeira a sair da classe.

-Sim, mas hoje ela falou que ia ficar mais um pouco no colégio.

-Então, Akito se encontrou com a Hanajima-san.

Momiji sentia uma forte vontade de abraçar a garota, mas como estavam na frente da casa dos seus pais, ele acaba apenas segurando as suas mãos. Elisa estava voltando da sede e vê a garota sentada no chão e sendo aparada pelo Momiji e por outro garoto que ela não conhecia.

-O que aconteceu Honda-chan?

Os três se levantam e olham para a senhora Sohma.

-É que o Momiji-kun e o Yuki-kun vieram me contar que uma amiga está com alguns problemas.

-Mas é algo grave?

-Achamos que é sim.

Yuki responde a mulher. E Elisa vê o quanto que ele e o Momiji haviam chorado e as lágrimas que ainda estavam nos olhos da garota.

-Então vá ajudar essa sua amiga, Honda-chan. Pode ir com eles.

-Me desculpe Elisa-san. E muito obrigada.

Os três se inclinam a sua frente para lhe agradecer e depois saem correndo pela calçada. Momiji e Tohru corriam de mãos dadas.

#Eu sempre soube que isso poderia acontecer um dia. Mas nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer justamente hoje. Acho que o Hatsuharu-kun contou ao senhor patriarca que a Hana-chan também sabia da maldição. O senhor Akito é a pessoa que tem que pensar na segurança e na felicidade dos possuídos. Ele deve ter achado que nós poderíamos colocá-los em risco...#

-Vamos até o Dojo. Os outros estão lá.

#Eu vou me esquecer de todos eles, eu não vou poder andar nunca mais de mãos dadas com o Momiji-kun....... Provavelmente terei que sair da casa do senhor Shigure..... E se.....#

Um terrível pensamento passa pela mente da garota e ela começa a chorar ainda mais. Momiji e Yuki param de correr e ficam olhando as tristes lágrimas da Tohru.

-E se a Hana-chan também me esquecer?

-Tohru-chan....

-O que será da Hana-chan se ela se esquecer da Uo-chan e de mim? Ela vai voltar a ficar sozinha como era antes.

-Nos perdoe Tohru-chan. Tudo isso é culpa da nossa maldição.

Momiji não consegue mais se segurar e abraça a namorada se transformando assim num pequeno coelho e em seu colo começa a chorar por ela também.

#O Momiji-kun tem razão. Todo esse sofrimento que elas estão passando é nossa culpa.#

Yuki se afasta um pouco dos dois e senta-se no chão. Queria deixar os dois conversarem a sós naquele momento. Não sabia o que iriam encontrar quando chegassem ao Dojo; era possível até que o médico estivesse lá para apagar as memórias da Honda.

#É provável que a Hanajima-san já tenha tido as suas memórias apagadas. Amanhã, quando a gente for ao colégio, ela saberá novamente da nossa maldição, mas guardará esse segredo para ela novamente. Não irá se aproximar de nenhum de nós, nem mesmo do Kyo que era o seu namorado. Elas passarão ao nosso lado como se fossemos apenas um colega de classe.#

-Me perdoe Tohru-chan.... Por minha culpa, a Tohru-chan está passando pelo mesmo sofrimento que a Kana passou.... O Harry sabia que isso poderia acontecer, foi por isso que ele lhe pediu para não se envolver com a nossa família, esse clã bizarro, sombrio e maldito.

-Momiji-kun... Eu faria tudo novamente... Foi muito bom ter conhecido todos vocês. Eu fui muito feliz. Eu só tenho que agradecer a todos os possuídos e ao senhor patriarca por todos esses momentos de felicidades que me deram nesses cinco meses que vivi na casa do senhor Shigure. Graças a todos vocês, eu voltei a sentir alguns sentimentos que não sentia desde a morte da minha mãe. Sou especialmente grata ao Momiji-kun.... Muito obrigada por ter me permitido sentir-me amada novamente. Eu gostaria de ter lhe amado muito mais.... Eu gostaria de ter lhe feito muito mais feliz.... Eu gostaria de ter passeado muito mais vezes de mãos dadas com o senhor.... Eu também... Eu também queria ter me transformado na namorada ideal para o senhor...

-Não se preocupa Tohru-chan... Se a Hana-chan se esquecer da Uo-chan e de você, eu farei de tudo para ela ser amiga de vocês novamente. Ela não ficará sozinha. E quero que saiba também, que a Tohru-chan também nunca ficará sozinha.

Tohru o abraçava com todo carinho e amor. Momiji desejou muito que não estivesse na sua forma animal, queria ter recebido aquele abraço como sendo um humano.

-Esse coelho promete que a Tohru-chan nunca ficará sozinha. Eu sempre te amarei e sempre te protegerei. Eu sempre estarei te vigiando e te protegendo, da mesma forma que fiquei todos esses anos ao lado da mamãe e da Momo-chan. Estarei te acompanhando sempre à distância.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, a garota se desespera ainda mais. Chorava da mesma maneira que tinha chorado quando viu a mãe morta diante dela. Ela que tinha desejado tanto poder ajudar o garoto a se aproximar de sua família, agora, por sua culpa, ele iria viver tudo aquilo por ela também.

-COMO EU PUDE TER SIDO TÃO EGOÍSTA? POR QUE SÓ PENSEI EM MIM?

Yuki ao ver a garota tão desesperada corre para o lado deles e ela segura a sua mão pela primeira vez enquanto ainda abraçava ao coelho. A mão da garota, não era tão fina e delicada por causa dos serviços domésticos que fazia diariamente na casa do Shigure e antes no prédio dos Sohmas, mas mesmo assim, era uma mão muito agradável de segurar.

-Me perdoem.... Eu não queria que vocês passassem por essa dor novamente.... Eu só pensei na felicidade que estava sentindo por estar ao lado de vocês, por ter novamente uma família, por me sentir útil a vocês. Mas, nunca pensei na dor que todos vocês iriam sentir se um dia o patriarca mandasse apagar as minhas memórias. Esse meu sofrimento acabará no momento em que o senhor Hatori apagar as minhas lembranças, mas o sofrimento de vocês não. O sofrimento de vocês continuará até o final de seus dias. Me perdoem por ter sido tão egoísta... me perdoem...

-NÃO HONDA-SAN, A SENHORITA NÃO TEM CULPA.

-TENHO SIM!.... Yuki-kun, me desculpe por naquele dia, logo depois que eu descobri a maldição de vocês... lá na escola, quando me contou que isso poderia acontecer.... me perdoe, por ter lhe pedido para ser a sua amiga novamente....

Yuki se lembra da alegria que sentiu naquele dia quando a garota lhe falou aquelas simples palavras, pois graças a elas, o garoto pela primeira vez não sentiu nojo de si mesmo.

-Mesmo desejando de coração, continuar a ser amiga de todos os possuídos. Mesmo desejando com o fundo da minha alma, continuar sendo a namorada do Momiji-kun. Mesmo assim, não posso pedir aos senhores para continuar.... Porque sem eu saber, eu poderia fazer com que esse sofrimento se repetisse várias e várias vezes para os senhores. Muito obrigada por todas as alegrias que me deram, e me perdoem por toda a tristeza que causarei na vida dos senhores....

Os dois possuídos não conseguiam falar nada. Os dois estavam se sentindo muito amado naquele instante. Aquela garota tinha entendido qual era a verdadeira dor de ser um possuído. Ela tinha se aproximado deles, de uma maneira que nem mesmo o próprio kamisama havia feito.

-Muito obrigado Tohru-chan por ter amado a todos os possuídos.

-Honda-san, eu serei sempre muito grato a tudo o que a senhorita fez por nós. E te prometo que tentarei realizar o seu desejo de ano novo. Farei de tudo para me tornar amigo do baka-neko.

Tohru olha para o Yuki, e entre tantas lágrimas, ela lhe dá um sorriso de felicidade e de agradecimento.

**by DonaKyon**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Lust-chan, essas nuvens ficarão por um tempinho, mas depois de toda tempestade, sempre vêm um belo sol.**

**Lily-chan, quem sabe até o final da fic a sua opinião sobre a Akito não muda?**


	55. a terrivel tempestade

Hatori pegou a rota mais longa e cheia de congestionamento para chegar ao colégio, uma vez que sabia o horário de saída dos garotos tinha certeza de que ao chegarem lá não encontrariam a nenhum deles, e assim, ele teria um pouco mais de tempo para pensar em alguma coisa juntamente com o Shigure. Ele olhava pelo retrovisor do carro a expressão de ódio no rosto de Akito, que estava sentada no banco de trás.

#O ódio voltou a dominar a razão dela. Ontem, por alguns instantes eu achei que poderia fazer alguma coisa para aliviar a sua solidão, mas vejo que isso é impossível. Akito-san é como se fosse uma flor de tsubaki que sobrevive nas sombras. Ela se enraizou num lugar onde não queria estar, e agora não consegue mais se mover. O ódio e a raiva sempre serão os sentimentos mais fortes em seu coração.#

Ao parar diante do colégio, Hatori se sente mais aliviado. Seu plano havia dado certo, o pátio estava completamente vazio.

-Acredito que estão me procurando. Posso entrar?

Hatori e Akito se assustam ao verem aquela jovem colegial com longa trança negra ao lado do carro.

-Quem é você?

-Saki Hanajima. Você veio até aqui para conversar comigo, não foi?

Akito olha imediatamente para o Hatori quase o fuzilando com o olhar, mas logo percebe que era impossível que o médico tivesse ligado para a garota, já que ele havia ficado o tempo todo com ela.

#Não foi o Hatori. Deve ter sido o Hatsuharu.#

O patriarca dá um pequeno sorriso com os lábios e abre a porta do carro para que a garota entrasse.

-Que bom que o Hatsuharu te ligou. Quando cheguei aqui, imaginei que a minha vinda tinha sido em vão.

-O Hatsuharu-kun não me telefonou.

Saki lhe retribui o mesmo sorriso falso que estava recebendo de Akito.

-Então deve ter sido o seu "namoradinho".

-Também não foi o Kyo. Ninguém me ligou para contar que estava vindo para cá. Eu simplesmente senti que tinha que ficar um pouco mais por aqui, e quando vi o carro chegando eu entendi o motivo.

O médico não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo no banco de trás do carro. Aquela jovem estava conversando de igual com Akito. Mais do que isso, tinha um sentimento de desafio em seu olhar. Hanajima olha para o motorista e inclina a cabeça.

-Me desculpe Hatori-san. Não lhe cumprimentei antes.

-Então você já a conhecia, Hatori!

-Não, essa é a primeira vez que o vejo.

-Ah.. Eu também não me apresentei devidamente. Muito prazer, Hanajima, eu sou...

-Akito Sohma, o patriarca do clã dos Sohmas e também o kamisama dos possuídos.

Akito arregalou os olhos quando escutou aquilo. Hatori já estava sabendo que a garota tinha conhecimento da maldição dos Sohmas, mas nunca imaginou que ela iria falar sobre aquilo tão abertamente como tinha feito.

-O... o que disse? #Quem contou para ela?#

-Ninguém me contou. Eu descobri isso sozinha também. Eu sabia sobre a maldição do Yuki-kun muito antes do que a Tohru-chan.

Hatori olha espantado para a Hanajima, ela havia dado uma resposta complemente diferente do que o patriarca tinha lhe feito.

-E como foi que descobriu?

Hanajima encara Akito lhe olhando diretamente nos olhos. Embora Akito ainda mantivesse o mesmo sorriso falso em seu rosto, ela podia sentir o quanto que as ondas do patriarca estavam tomadas pelo caos e pelo ódio.

-Eu descobri sem querer.

-Ah, que bom que a Hanajima é tão boa e gentil quanto a Tohru Honda. Vocês descobriram o segredo da maldição dos Sohmas e mesmo assim não revelaram para os outros e ainda ficaram amigas dos possuídos.

O tom de voz de Akito era repleto de ironia e sarcasmos.

Akito agora estava sentindo muita raiva e até mesmo desprezo pela colegial. Não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha aceitado ser a namorada do Kyo.

-Bem, no seu caso, posso dizer que é ainda mais surpreendente. Acho que a Hanajima é até mesmo um anjo. Não. É uma verdadeira santa! Porque você, mesmo sendo tão bonita como é, ainda assim, aceitou ser a NAMORADA de um dos possuídos.

-Não sou nenhum anjo e nem santa. Eu sou uma bruxa.

#Mas que garota petulante. Não é a toa que é a namorada daquele monstro.#

-O Kyo não é nenhum monstro.

-E ainda não se acha uma santa? Mesmo sabendo que o "namorado" se transforma em um gato quando é abraçado, ela não o considera um monstro.

-Nenhum dos possuídos é um monstro.

Hatori podia ver o quanto que Akito estava irritada. O patriarca desvia o seu olhar da garota e abre ainda mais o seu falso sorriso.

-Muito obrigado por pensar assim.

Hanajima seguindo o exemplo de Akito também lhe sorri um pouco mais.

#Hehe, quero ver se continuará com esse sorrisinho depois que descobrir sobre a verdadeira forma daquele monstro.#

-Eu já vi a verdadeira forma do Kyo.

-Que?

Akito não queria acreditar que tinha escutado aquilo. Como era possível que aquela garota soubesse da verdadeira forma do gato e mesmo assim continuasse a ser a sua namorada?

-O Kyo me mostrou a sua verdadeira forma nesse final de semana lá nas Termas. O Kyo é apenas um garoto que tem uma maldição, assim como eu tenho. Nós não somos monstros por causa disso.

-AHAHAHAHA

Akito estava rindo histericamente, não podia acreditar que o seu plano havia dado errado. Aquela colegial já sabia de tudo e mesmo assim estava ao lado do possuído. Justamente o ser mais horrendo e desprezível dos possuídos, tinha encontrado uma pessoa que o aceitou.

-AHAHAHAHA.... NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR... AHAHAHA.... AQUELE MONSTRO ENCONTROU ALGUÉM QUE GOSTE DELE.... AHAHAHAHAH.... ISSO É INCRÍVEL....AHAHAH

Hanajima sente que as ondas do médico estavam ficando ainda mais agitadas e um pouco temerosas. Akito para de rir e olha friamente para a garota que estava ao seu lado.

-Já sei. Aquele monstro deve ter lhe ameaçado. Você só ficou com ele por causa do medo, não é?

-Não. O Kyo seria incapaz de fazer isso.

-É uma pena que um romance tão bonito assim tenha que terminar. Eu não permitirei que aquele monstro seja feliz.

-Eu não creio que o seu poder como kamisama seja tão grande assim para decidir quem será feliz e quem não será.

Akito estava completamente atordoada, aquela era a primeira vez que alguém a desafiava.

-Não se iluda garota! Você é incapaz de imaginar até aonde vai o meu poder como kamisama e como patriarca dessa família.

Hanajima sente que as ondas de Hatori estavam agora cheias de tristeza e pena, mas a garota não consegue entender o motivo daquilo.

-Não permitirei que aquele monstro seja feliz. Ele não tem o direito de amar ninguém. Aquela coisa matou a própria mãe. Você acha que um assassino tão frio tem o direito de amar alguém?

Hanajima ao escutar aquilo não consegue conter o seu espanto, deixando visível para o médico e para Akito que ela não tinha conhecimento daquilo.

-Que foi? O seu "namoradinho" não tinha lhe contado isso? Aquele monstro matou a sua própria mãe sim! Será que a tão santa Hanajima conseguirá ficar com ele mesmo sabendo disso?

A garota abaixa a cabeça e começa a pensar no que tinha acabado de escutar.

#Não posso acreditar que ele tenha feito isso. Tem alguma coisa de errado nisso. O Kyo sempre teve muito sentimento de culpa dentro de si, mas nunca... # -Ah! Então é isso!

Saki levanta a cabeça e olha para Akito.

-Na verdade a mãe dele se suicidou. Você só o chama de assassino porque acredita que assim estará diminuindo esse sentimento de culpa que você mesma sente. Você acha que a mãe dele foi punida por gostar de você quando era criança e que por esse motivo ela deu a luz ao possuído do gato.

Akito começa a olhar para a garota cheia de pavor e se encosta-se à porta do carro, queria ficar o mais longe possível dela.

-Você?! Você...

-Sim. Eu lhe disse que sou tão amaldiçoada como vocês. Eu também tenho uma maldição e também tenho esse mesmo sentimento de culpa que você tem. Sim... Eu posso ouvir os pensamentos dos outros.

-Então foi por isso que a senhorita descobriu a maldição.

-Sim. Isso foi no primeiro dia de aula do Yuki Sohma. Ele estava muito apavorado e com medo de esbarrar em alguma de nós.

-HATORI, APAGUE IMEDIATAMENTE A MEMÓRIA DESSA GAROTA!

-Não irá adiantar nada o Hatori-san apagar as minhas memórias. Amanhã, ao ver os garotos ficarei sabendo de tudo novamente.

-Mas quem falou que irá ver os possuídos novamente? Os possuídos irão retornar para o colégio masculino que sempre estudaram. Menos, é claro o seu "namoradinho", que será aprisionado imediatamente e não mais quando fizesse 18 anos. E a Tohru Honda também terá as suas memórias apagadas hoje mesmo e será expulsa da casa do Shigure. Será que mesmo assim não adiantará apagar as suas lembranças sobre os possuídos?

-Você não pode fazer isso com a Tohru-chan e nem com os garotos.

-Eu lhe disse que não era capaz de imaginar até aonde ia o meu poder. Os possuídos são incapazes de me contrariar.

Hanajima começa a ficar desesperada. Pelos pensamentos de Akito e de Hatori, ela tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo que o patriarca tinha falado seria concretizado.

**by DonaKyon**

_E a tempestade chega ao seu nivel máximo. _

_Começa o confronto entre Akky e Saki. _

_Quem levará a melhor?_


	56. a passagem de um tornado

#Isso não pode acontecer. A Tohru-chan não pode esquecer que conheceu os possuídos, muito menos o Momiji-kun. O que será da minha amiga se ela não puder mais morar naquela casa? Os garotos também não merecem viver sentindo esse sofrimento. E o Kyo não merece viver recebendo todo esse ódio de Akito.#

-Não se preocupe, não irá doer. É apenas uma hipnose. Somente irei apagar as lembranças que a senhorita tem relacionada com os possuídos. Todas as suas outras lembranças ficarão intactas.

Hatori estica a sua mão direita e coloca sob a cabeça da garota. Hanajima podia sentir a dor que estava consumindo o médico por fazer aquilo.

#A Tohru-chan não pode se esquecer do seu primeiro amor. Eu não posso me esquecer dele. Não quero esquecer nada do que vivi com o Kyo. Esses quatros últimos dias foram os melhores dias da minha vida. Eu não quero que ele viva com mais esse sofrimento.#

-VAMOS HATORI! APAGUE DE UMA VEZ!

#Não! Não sou quem merece se esquecer dos possuídos. Ela sim é que deveria se esquecer deles. Eu não quero me esquecer do Kyo... Akito só sente raiva e ódio pelos possuídos. Ela acredita que eles são a causa de suas infelicidades. ELA É QUE DEVERIA SE ESQUECER DELES, NÃO EU. ELA É QUE TINHA QUE SE ESQUECER DELES! ELA! ELA!...EU NÃO QUERO ME ESQUECER DO GAROTO QUE ESTOU AMANDO! AKITO É QUEM TEM QUE SE ESQUECER DE TUDO!#

-AAAAAAAH!! AAAAAAAH!! AAAAAAAH!!

Hatori e Saki olham para Akito. A garota estava gritando com as mãos na cabeça.

-O que eu fiz?

A colegial não sabia o que fazer, olhava assustada para o patriarca que gritava sem parar, até depois de um grito, que foi o maior de todos, ela acaba desmaiando.

-AKITO!

O médico abre desesperado a porta do seu lado e depois a do lado de Akito.

-Eu a matei. Ela morreu por minha culpa.

-Ela não morreu. Só está desacordada.

Hatori acaricia o rosto pálido do patriarca. Novamente tinha diante de si aquela mulher triste e solitária.

-Por que não lhe conta o que sente? Akito acredita que não é amada por ninguém. É por isso que ela só consegue sentir raiva e ódio dentro de si.

O médico não podia negar nada. Ela tinha escutado os seus pensamentos.

-Deve ser muito difícil para o Kyo.

-Eu não consigo mais ler os pensamentos dele.

-Os garotos não sabem que na verdade Akito é uma mulher.

-Sem querer descobri mais um segredo.

-Esse é o maior dos segredos do clã.

-Não seria melhor a levarmos para um hospital?

-Akito odeia hospitais. É melhor levá-la para a sede. A senhorita se importa de ir a segurando até lá?

-Não.

O médico fecha a porta do carro e rapidamente dá a partida no carro. A garota coloca a cabeça do patriarca em seu colo. Ainda estava sentindo muita raiva de Akito, mas vê-la tão frágil e indefesa a faz sentir vontade de lhe acariciar os seus cabelos negros.

#Sei que ela não merece isso, mas eu também não mereço o carinho que recebo da Tohru-chan, da Uo-chan e a preocupação do Kyo.#

-Nos desculpe por tudo isso. Eu sempre desconfiei que Akito tivesse algum objetivo em deixar a Honda-san morando com o Shigure, e foi por isso que lhe pedi que saísse daquela casa. Não queria que ela sofresse o que a senhorita está sofrendo.

-Mas quem irá sofrer ainda mais serão os possuídos. Para nós duas, será como se tivesse sido apenas um sonho, mas para eles não. Os garotos sempre se lembrarão que um dia foram os nossos amigos. Essa é uma ferida que está ainda muito aberta no Yuki-kun.

-Eu sei.

-Hatori-san, nada pode ser feito para que o Kyo não receba essa punição?

-Infelizmente não. Essa é a decisão de Akito-san.

#Eu sei que não adianta nada lhe pedir para fugir. Pelo que ouvi dos pensamentos deles, já sei que os possuídos são incapazes de contrariar Akito.#

Hanajima começa a olhar a paisagem que passava. Podia ver que estavam em um bairro bem luxuoso.

O patriarca abre lentamente os olhos, não sabia onde exatamente estava, mas podia sentir que uma mão gentilmente lhe acariciava. Aquela estava sendo uma sensação tão agradável que a garota não sente vontade de denunciar que já estava acordada, e se mantém deitada no colo de Hanajima.

#Por que será que eu não consigo me lembrar de quando é que foi a última vez que senti essa sensação?#

Saki olha para baixo e vê que o patriarca estava com os olhos abertos e para de mexer na garota.

-Me desculpe, Akito-san.

Akito olha para Hanajima com um olhar bem vazio. Ela se senta e olha para o motorista do carro que tinha se virado para ver-la.

-Como está se sentindo, Akito-san? Já estamos quase na sede.

A garota nada lhe responde, apenas olhava para os dois. O médico percebe que alguma coisa estava errada e estaciona o carro. Rapidamente ele abre a porta do seu lado e depois a do lado do patriarca, o médico se abaixa e segura no pulso da garota para medir a sua pulsação. Akito não fala nada, apenas fica olhando de uma forma muito perdida para o médico.

-Sua pressão está normal. Está sentindo alguma dor?

Ele segura na mão de Akito e lhe olha nos olhos. A garota lhe olhava de uma maneira tão distante que o médico começa a ficar incomodado.

-Akito-san...

-Quem é você?

Hatori sente que lhe falta o ar naquele instante, e lhe olha de uma maneira muito assustada. Ele então se recorda do olhar da mãe do Momiji quando viu o filho pela primeira vez depois que o médico tinha lhe apagado as suas memórias, e o olhar de Akito era exatamente o mesmo que o da Elisa.

#É o mesmo olhar..... Eu não posso acreditar. Akito-san não sabe quem eu sou..... Mas por quê? Por que não se recorda?#

Hanajima olha espantada para o médico e imediatamente se lembra do que havia desejado pouco antes do patriarca cair desmaiada.

-Fui eu. Eu a fiz esquecer-se de tudo.

-Você o que?

-Me desculpem, mas quem são vocês?

-Akito-san, você não consegue se lembrar de nada? Não se lembra realmente de quem eu sou?

O patriarca sente que o médico apertava a sua mão com um pouco mais de força e percebe o quanto que ele estava tremendo.

-Eu não consigo. Não consigo me lembrar de nada.

Hanajima segura à mão direita de Akito e lhe sorri da mesma maneira que sorria para a Tohru e a Arisa.

-Não se preocupe Aa-chan. Você teve uma forte dor de cabeça, mas em breve irá se lembrar de tudo. Eu sou a Saki Hanajima, somos amigas há muitos anos. E ele é o Hatori Sohma, é o seu primo. Vocês foram me buscar no colégio e quando estávamos indo para a casa do Shigure-san, você acabou passando mal. Está sentindo alguma dor, Aa-chan?

-Só estou com a cabeça um pouco pesada, Saki-chan.

Hatori não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de presenciar, o patriarca havia respondido de uma maneira muito gentil e feminina, e estava tratando a Hanajima com aquela intimidade.

**by DonaKyon**

_Comentando as Reviews_

_Louise-sama,_

_E coloca corajosa nisso. Esse capítulo provou que coragem é um dos nomes da Saki..._

_Lust_

_Inspirei-me em você para nomear esse capítulo._

_A tempestade chegou ao seu final. _

_Agora, que venham os bons ventos para as vidas dos Sohmas..._

_Vários romances irão florescer após essa tempestade. _


	57. Revelações

Ayame e Shigure ainda estavam parados diante do portão principal da sede e vêm que o Yuki estava atravessando a rua correndo a alguns metros deles.

-Mas será que o meu amado irmãozinho pegou a doença do Haru-kun? Por que é que ele está correndo para o lado de fora da sede?

-YUKI-KUN.... EIH YUKI-KUN....

-VÃO PARA O DOJO CORRENDO!

O garoto agora estava correndo o máximo que podia pela longa alameda.

-Guretti, alguma coisa aconteceu. O Yuki....

-Sim, ele estava chorando.

Os dois possuídos começam a correr para o Dojo. O medo e a ansiedade, por algo que eles não sabiam o que era, aumentavam a cada passo que eles ficavam mais próximos do Dojo. Quando chegam lá, encontram os dois garotos de cabeça baixa, sentados no tatame um diante do outro.

-Kazuma-san, o que aconteceu?

-Akito ordenou ao Hatori para apagar as memórias daquelas duas jovens.

Shigure e Ayame não conseguiam falar nada naquele momento. Num breve instante todo o mundo deles havia caído. Aquela garota tão meiga e gentil iria se esquecer que um dia os tinha conhecido.

-Então é essa dor que eles carregam em seus corações? É essa a dor que aqueles três têm que viver diariamente com ela?

Ayame olha para o escritor que estava parado ao seu lado e vê que algumas lágrimas saiam silenciosamente de seus olhos. O possuído pela serpente começa a pensar no quanto que o seu irmão deveria estar sofrendo naquele instante. Ele teria pela passar por todo aquele sofrimento pela segunda.

-Por que fez isso Haru-kun? Por que teve que contar ao Akito?

-Na verdade o Haru-kun não contou ao patriarca. Por uma infelicidade do destino, Akito acabou ouvindo uma conversa dele com o Hatori e descobriu tudo.

-Eu preciso conversar com Akito.

-Shigure, o patriarca não está na sede. Ele foi com o Hatori para o colégio deles.

Os dois possuídos olham-se entre si, se sentindo um pouco mais aliviado. Eles tinham acabado de encontrar a Honda com o Momiji, e ela se lembrava de tudo.

-Sim, eles não encontraram a Tohru. O Yuki-kun foi até a casa dos pais do Momiji para saber o número de telefone da Hanajima e assim lhe avisar.

Shigure sente o seu celular vibrando dentro da manga do quimono e vê que era justamente o médico que estava lhe ligando.

-É o Hatori!! Alô, Haa....

Todos que estavam ali olharam para o escritor. Parecia que os corações deles estavam a ponto de sair pelas suas bocas.

_-SHI-GU-RE SEU IDIOTA. AONDE SE METEU?_

-Eu estou aqui na sede. Haa-san, vocês se...

_-Volta para a sua casa agora mesmo. E traga todos os garotos, o Ayame e principalmente a Honda. A Hanajima já está aqui...._

-A HANAJIMA ESTÁ AÍ?

Ao ouvir o nome da Hanajima, o possuído pelo gato se levanta do chão. Kazuma percebe que o filho ia começar a correr e lhe segura pelo braço.

_-Shigure, venha o mais rápido...... Aconteceu algo terrível com a Akito._

O escritor desliga o celular tremendo ainda mais e o medo toma conta de seu olhar.

-O que o Tori-san te falou?

-Temos que voltar pra casa......

Shigure começa a se lembrar da conversa que tinha acabado de ter com o Yuki sobre a jovem colegial.

_-Mas não vai adiantar apagar a memória da Hanajima-san. Ela descobrirá tudo novamente depois... E também, não acho que ela irá aceitar tranquilamente essa decisão. Todos da escola tem medo dela. Há boatos de que ela até matou um garoto na sua escola anterior. ...... A Honda-san nunca falou que isso era verdade, provavelmente é apenas uma história inventada. Mas, é fato que ela tem um dom muito forte........... Parece ser algo relacionado com ondas..._

-SHIGURE, O HATORI APAGOU A MEMÓRIA DA HANAJIMA?

O cão olha para o gato e era difícil colocar em palavras o olhar que o garoto tinha naquele instante.

-Kyo.... quais são os dons da Hanajima?

-O QUE ISSO TEM HAVER AGORA?? ME RESPONDE! ELE APAGOU???

-O Haa-san falou que algo terrível aconteceu com Akito.

-Que? Com Akito? Tem certeza que não escutou mal, Guretti?

Shigure segura nos ombros do possuído pelo gato e lhe pergunta com a voz bem temerosa.

-Kyo, você sabe algo sobre a história da Hanajima ter matado um garoto no seu colégio anterior?

-Não. Nunca escutei essa....

_#Mesmo quando eu quase matei aquele garoto... Mesmo assim ele ficou ao meu lado. Nunca me disse que eu era culpada, e até começou a se vestir de preto, só para que os outros não me olhassem tão estranho na rua...#_

Kyo se recorda do pensamento que tinha escutado da garota no dia anterior e para de falar. Ele olha assustado para todos ao seu redor, e o escritor entende que aquela história poderia ser verdadeira.

-Vamos voltar rápido. O Haa-san falou para todos vocês irem e a Tohru-kun também.

-Eu também irei com vocês.

-O senhor acha prudente? Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu.

-Vocês possuídos são incapazes de contrariarem ao Akito. Mas eu não. É melhor eu ir para conversar com o patriarca sobre essa situação.

-Guretti, o professor tem razão. Vão agora mesmo para a sua casa. Eu vou buscar a Tohru-chan e os outros e já iremos para lá.

Ayame segura firmemente às mãos do Shigure desejando passar um pouco da sua força interior para o possuído. Sabia que o cão estava sofrendo muito naquele momento, por que de todos os possuídos, ele era o único que sentia algo diferente pela Akito. Para ele, a garota era a sua pequena e triste irmãzinha.

-Vamos com o meu carro.

Os três possuídos e Kazuma vão para o carro, e Ayame sai correndo para a casa dos pais do Momiji.

Nunca o caminho para a casa do escritor tinha sido tão longo para os três possuídos. Os sentimentos que estavam em cada um deles eram muito distintos, mas todos estavam aflitos e apavorados.

Quando Kazuma para o carro diante da casa do escritor, o Kyo é o primeiro a descer. Eles encontram o carro do médico vazio e depois ficam olhando ao seu redor para ver se encontravam alguém.

-HAA-SAN...

O escritor vê que o primo estava sentado na varanda da casa e todos correm para lá.

-Haa-san, cadê Akito?

-HATORI POR QUE TINHA QUE APAGAR AS MEMÓRIAS DA HANAJIMA?

O médico olha para todos e apaga o cigarro que estava fumando. Naquele curto espaço de tempo, ele tinha sido capaz de fumar um maço inteiro. Todos percebem o quanto que o homem estava abalado e que ele tinha chorado por algum motivo. Shigure olha nos olhos do primo, e de imediato, ele se recorda da outra vez que o tinha visto com aquele mesmo olhar de dor e sofrimento.

#É aquele mesmo olhar que ele tinha no dia em que a Kana-san se esqueceu de tudo.#

O escritor se ajoelha no chão tremendo ainda mais e começa a chorar.

-O que aconteceu com Akito?

-Akito-san.... não se lembra de nada..... O patriarca se esqueceu de nós....

Shigure ao escutar aquilo, apóia a cabeça no chão e começa a chorar ainda mais. Kyo e Hatsuharu não conseguiam falar nada. Como era possível o Kamisama se esquecer dos possuídos? Um forte sentimento de abandono surge nos três possuídos. Kazuma era o único que estava em condições de perguntar qualquer coisa ao Hatori.

-Hatori, como foi que aconteceu?

-Ainda não sei ao certo. Mas de alguma maneira, no momento em que eu estava para apagar as memórias da Hanajima.... Ela conseguiu apagar as memórias de Akito..... Quem se esqueceu de tudo sobre os possuídos foi Akito e não a Hanajima....

-E onde está o patriarca agora?

-Akito-san foi com a Hanajima até o mercado aqui perto.

Ao escutar aquilo, o possuído pelo gato sai correndo, deixando os outros ainda sem entenderem nada do que estava acontecendo.

Hatsuharu começa a se sentir mal e se afasta do grupo para vomitar. Todo o seu corpo estava naquele momento tomado por um forte sentimento de culpa. O médico corre até o garoto para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Tudo isso é minha culpa.

-A culpa não foi sua Haru-kun. Infelizmente Akito-san acabou escutando. Como o patriarca estava no banho, eu achei que não teria problema se a gente começasse a conversar ali.

-Mas todos estão achando que eu fui até a sede para contar ao Akito.

-Depois eu contarei tudo para os outros. Mas agora temos um problema ainda maior.

-Haa-san, acha que Akito nunca mais se lembrará de nada?

-Eu não sei ainda. Tenho que levá-la para fazer exames mais detalhados em um hospital.

-Mas o patriarca consegue se lembrar de outras coisas?

-Não Kazuma-san. Akito-san não consegue se lembrar de absolutamente nada. Hanajima a fez com se esquece de tudo. Akito-san não se lembra nem que é o nosso kamisama e nem que é o patriarca dos Sohmas. Não existe nenhum passado em sua vida.

Naquele instante, o carro com os outros possuídos chega à casa do escritor. Ayame desce correndo do carro e se abaixa para ver como o Shigure estava. Yuki e Momiji se aproximam do grupo, estavam agora aflitos para saberem o que tinha acontecido com Akito. Tohru olhava para os lados a procura da amiga e não a encontra.

-Harry, o que aconteceu com Akito? E cadê a Hana-chan?

O médico vê o quanto que a garota estava assustada e amedrontada.

-Não se preocupe Honda-san. A sua amiga não se esqueceu de nada...... Mas ela fez com que o patriarca se esquece de tudo. Foi Akito, quem se esqueceu dos possuídos e de toda a sua vida.

O mesmo sentimento de abandono é sentindo pelos outros possuídos.

-Hatori, por que não levou Akito para a sede? O clã precisa ser informado sobre o que está acontecendo, afinal, algo muito grave está acontecendo com o patriarca do clã.

-Porque eu quero dá a Akito aquilo que nunca teve. Quero que pelo menos por alguns dias, ela saiba o que é ter uma vida normal. Uma vida longe da sede, longe de seus deveres como patriarca e como kamisama. Quero que Akito seja livre por esses dias, para ela ser o que de fato ela é.....

-.... uma triste e solitária mulher.

-Exatamente isso, Shigure.

Shigure, ao ver o quanto que os olhos do médico estavam lacrimejando, se levanta do chão e lhe abraça. Finalmente o médico sabia que estava apaixonado pela Akito Sohma, pela verdadeira Akito Sohma.

Ayame olha a expressão de espanto que todos estavam fazendo naquele momento, principalmente a de Kazuma.

-Kazuma-san, esse é na verdade o maior segredo do nosso clã. Apenas os meus pais, os do Shigure, os do Kureno, e alguns de dentro da mansão de Akito, são os que sabem desse segredo. Os falecidos pais do Tori-san também sabiam. Nada foi revelado para todos os possuídos que nasceram depois de Akito.

-Como eu nunca percebi isso? Eu morava com Akito, e mesmo assim nunca desconfiei de nada.

-É que nem mesmo para Akito isso foi revelado. Ela foi criada como se fosse um homem realmente, demorou alguns anos para ela descobrir que era diferente da gente. E mesmo depois disso, Akito continuou a ser um homem.

-Akito continuou "fingindo" que era um homem. Mas agora que não se lembra de nada, ela está agindo como uma mulher. Foi por isso que não a levei para a sede. Honda-san, vamos precisar da sua ajuda.

-Da minha ajuda?

-Sim. A Hanajima está agindo como se fosse uma amiga de muitos anos da Akito e lhe disse que a garota que morava aqui também era uma amiga muito querida dela. Será que poderia agir como se fosse de fato uma amiga de Akito?

-Sim... Eu também serei amiga da senhorita Akito.

Kazuma ainda um pouco atônico pergunta para o Hatori.

-Mas vocês vão esconder até quando o que está acontecendo para o resto do clã e dos possuídos?

-Eu preciso ter certeza que Akito não voltará a se lembrar de nada. Eu gostaria de esconder isso de todos até ter os resultados finais de todos os exames. Até lá, falarei que Akito está em alguma de nossas propriedades para um tratamento médico e que por esse motivo terá que se afastar de suas funções como o patriarca do clã.

-E quem ficaria como o novo patriarca?

-O Kazuma-san tem razão. Tori-san, você sabe quem é que ficaria?

-O cargo de patriarca é passado de pai para o filho. Como Akito não tem um representante direto, seria um dos seus irmãos. Mas, o patriarca também não tem irmãos também.

-Nesse caso, qualquer um do clã pode assumir as funções de patriarca. E isso pode ser perigoso para os possuídos, uma vez que nem todos do clã sabem sobre a maldição. Creio que seria melhor, se algum, de vocês três, ficasse como o patriarca.

-Eu passo. Se ainda fosse o título de imperador, vá lá... Estaria mais a minha altura, mas patriarca é muito pouco para alguém tão grandioso como a minha pessoa.

-Eu sou muito irresponsável para assumir essas funções. E também odeio a burocracia daquele clã.

-Eu não posso. Não teria tempo suficiente para tratar de Akito e dos outros do clã.

-Kazuma-san, por que é que não fica sendo o senhor o nosso patriarca por esse tempo?

-O Aya está certo. O senhor sabe de tudo sobre a maldição dos possuídos muito antes de a gente nascer.

-Acredito que de todos do clã o senhor seria a melhor opção, principalmente para o Kyo. O senhor sabe que muitas outras pessoas do clã o odeiam também.

O Homem pondera um pouco antes de responder aos possuídos.

-Muito bem. Ficarei como o novo patriarca do clã até o Hatori terminar todos os exames. Mas depois a função voltará para Akito-san. Se lembrando ou não, ela é a filha do nosso antigo patriarca.

-Ninguém mais pode saber do que está acontecendo com a Akito. Para todos os outros do clã e possuídos, o patriarca está em tratamento médico. Shigure, ela pode ficar um tempo aqui na sua casa?

-Claro.

-Err... senhor Hatori, então o senhor não irá apagar as minhas memórias e nem as da Hana-chan?

-Não. Enquanto o nosso kamisama não se lembrar de nada, não precisarei apagar. Isso é claro, se o novo patriarca assim concordar.

Todos olham para Kazuma e o homem abre um sorriso muito gentil para a garota.

-Muito prazer, Tohru Honda. Eu sou Kazuma Sohma, o pai adotivo do Kyo. Muito obrigado por tudo o que tem feito ao meu querido filho. Posso lhe chamar apenas de Tohru?

-Si..! s-sim!! Muito prazer.

-Todos os possuídos que estão aqui irão agir como sendo apenas primos de Akito. Como não nos transformamos quando somos abraçados por ela, não teremos problemas. A Hanajima e a Honda-san precisarão ter apenas esse cuidado. Contaremos apenas a Akito que ela é a líder da nossa família, e mais nada.

-Então vamos entrar e esperar por nossa priminha lá dentro.... Eih, Haa-san, eu não posso falar que sou o irmão mais velho dela?

-Não! Não quero gerar um trauma ainda maior na Akito.

Todos começam a rir e entram na casa. Seus corações ainda estavam muito doloridos, mas por hora, a possibilidade de serem esquecidos pelas duas garotas estava afastada.

**by DonaKyon **

Comentário da autora:

Se preparem para o próximo capítulo, que será especialmente para a Lust Lotu's que fez aniversário no começo desse mês e é uma das nossas mais fieis leitoras.

Lily, agora virá uma chuva de romances.

Louise-sama, morri de rir com a sua review.


	58. amanhã

Kyo corria como nunca tinha corrido em toda a sua vida em direção do mercado onde estaria a Hanajima e Akito. Queria ter certeza de que a garota não tinha se esquecido de nada. Tudo aquilo estava sendo inacreditável para ele. Como é que ela tinha conseguido apagar as memórias de Akito?

#Hehe... De fato ela é uma bruxa mesmo... Mas tudo bem, porque os gatos sempre estiveram com as bruxas.#

O possuído já estava quase próximo do mercado quando vê a Hanajima e Akito caminhando na sua direção. O patriarca e a garota estavam conversando tão tranquilamente que era difícil acreditar que havia alguma coisa errada ali. O garoto continua correndo até se encontrar com a garota.

-Hanajima!

-Ah.. Oi..

-Kyo!

Os dois olham para Akito com o coração batendo mais acelerado e com medo dela já ter recuperado a memória.

-Aposto que ele é o Kyo! É ele não é, Saki-chan?

-Você se lembrou dele, Aa-chan?

-Não! É que ele é igualzinho ao que você me falou antes.

-É ele sim. Kyo Sohma, mais um dos seus primos. Kyo, a Tohru-chan já chegou também?

-Deve ter chegado.

-Então vamos Aa-chan... Quem sabe ao ver a Tohru-chan, você não se lembre de alguma coisa?

Hanajima e Akito começam a andar e o garoto vai atrás, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

#Akito perdeu as suas memórias e ficou mariquinha? Ele está agindo como se fosse uma garota. Está até andando como se fosse uma garota!#

Saki olha para trás, percebendo o quanto que o garoto estava perdido. Ela lhe sorri e volta a olhar pra frente, e o garoto finalmente se sente mais aliviado.

_#Está tudo bem Kyo. O Hatori não apagou as minhas memórias. Mas Akito não se lembra de nada e nem de vocês... Eu menti para a Akito quando descobrimos que ela estava sem memória. Disse que eu e a Tohru-chan somos suas amigas a muitos anos. Ah, a Aa-chan, na verdade é uma mulher!#_

-OQUE??

Akito e Hanajima olham para o garoto. A colegial é obrigada a se segurar para não rir, ao ver que o garoto estava olhando para a Akito como se ela fosse um ser de outro planeta.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Kyo-kun?

-Err... Nada não...

-Ah, Aa-chan, o Kyo não gosta de ser chamado assim. Pode o chamar apenas pelo nome. Não é mesmo, Kyo?

-É....

Os três voltam a caminhar em direção da casa do escritor, sendo que o garoto vai ao lado de Hanajima.

-Essa minha ausência de memória deve estar sendo difícil para vocês também, não é?

-Não se preocupe com isso Aa-chan. Tenho certeza que isso será por pouco tempo.

-Mas o que farei até me lembrar de tudo?

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Todos os que estão na casa do Shigure-san são as pessoas com que a Aa-chan mais tem amizade. São as pessoas em quem você sempre confiou. A Aa-chan deverá ser apenas ela mesma até se lembrar de tudo novamente.

Akito olha para os dois e se sente um pouco mais segura. Kyo não conseguia acreditar que aquela pessoa era o patriarca. Pela primeira vez, ele não tinha recebido um olhar cheio de ódio de Akito. As duas garotas iam conversando sobre coisas que viam ao seu redor. Realmente parecia que as duas eram amigas de longa data. Em pouco tempo os três estavam diante da casa do escritor.

-Aa-chan, poderia levar essas coisas para a Tohru-chan? Eu vou esperar pelo Megumi-kun lá na rua, ele nunca veio até aqui e poderia se perder se não pegar a trilha certa.

-Tudo bem. Levo sim.

-Kyo, poderia me fazer companhia?

Akito pega os pacotes que a garota estava segurando e entra na casa. Hanajima começa a voltar pelo caminho com o Kyo andando ao seu lado. O coração dos dois estava batendo mais forte agora que estavam sozinhos.

Kyo sentia uma grande vontade de segurar a mão da Hanajima, assim como eles fizeram naquela manhã ao entrar no colégio, mas não conseguia fazer aquilo.

-Eu liguei lá pra casa, e pedi para o Megumi-kun vir até aqui. Talvez ele consiga retirar a maldição que lancei na Akito.

-É difícil acreditar que o patriarca está sentindo um pouco do seu próprio veneno.

-Tente não odiar essa Akito que não se lembra de nada. Eu já sei o quanto e o porquê que o patriarca te odeia.

-É porque eu sou o gato!

-Não é apenas por isso. Você sabia que a sua mãe foi a babá de Akito quando ela era criança?

Kyo para de andar e abaixa a cabeça. Estava se sentindo um pouco apreensivo agora, pois certamente a garota já sabia de toda a história de sua mãe.

-Kyo, eu sei que você não teve a menor culpa na morte da sua mãe. Antes da Akito perder a sua memória eu ouvi os seus pensamentos. Você sabia que a Eiko-san foi babá de Akito?

-Não!

-A sua mãe foi a pessoa que ficou mais próxima de Akito quando o pai dela morreu. Ela era a única pessoa que dava carinho e atenção para aquela criança. Akito só se sentiu amada pelo pai dela e pela Eiko-san. Quando a sua mãe se casou, ela deixou de trabalhar na mansão, e depois você nasceu. Justamente o possuído do gato nasceu da mulher que ela tanto amava. Ela sempre sofreu achando que a sua mãe foi punida por gostar tanto dela. No fundo, a Akito se culpa pelo suicídio da sua mãe, mas nunca conseguiu aceitar essa culpa e foi por isso que ela a transferiu para você.

Kyo não conseguia acreditar no que estava escutando, nunca tinham lhe contado que a sua mãe era a babá de Akito.

-Akito te odeia porque ela sempre sentiu inveja e raiva de você. Você foi a pessoa que roubou a Eiko-san dela.

-Nunca me contaram isso.

-Pelo visto existem muitos outros segredos para eu descobrir nessa família.

Hanajima tinha lhe falado com um tom mais alegre e de piada em sua voz, queria que o possuído não se sentisse tão triste como ele estava.

-Kyo, não precisa perdoar a Akito. Mas tente entender um pouco o que ela sofreu durante todos esses anos.

-E você? Você realmente não acha que eu sou o culpado pelo suicídio da minha mãe?

-E por que seria?

-Porque eu sou o possuído do gato. Se ela tivesse dado a luz a qualquer outro possuído, ela estaria viva ainda.

-Nesse ponto vocês dois são iguais. Vocês dois se culpam por algo que está além de suas próprias forças. Akito acha que ela só deu a luz ao gato como uma punição, pelo fato de uma ter gostado da outra. E você acha que a sua mãe se matou só porque deu a vida ao possuído do gato.

-Mas a minha mãe foi a única que escolheu a morte. Ela não fez como a mãe do coelho, ela preferiu morrer.

-Então por que é que ela esperou tantos anos para se matar? A mãe do Momiji-kun o rejeitou assim que ele nasceu, mas a sua mãe não. Se você fosse a causa do suicídio dela, não acha que ela teria feito isso no mesmo dia em que você nasceu?

O garoto não sabia o que lhe responder. Apenas olhava para aquela garota que em poucos dias tinha conseguido mudar toda a sua visão de vida. Graças a ela, já não se sentia como se fosse um monstro, e agora, ela tinha conseguido tirar de sua alma toda a culpa que ele sempre tinha sentido sobre a morte de sua mãe.

Hanajima sente que áurea do garoto estava adquirindo uma nova cor naquele momento. Estava muito feliz por ver que tinha conseguido ajudar o garoto que ela estava amando. Ela começa a caminhar novamente ficando um pouco a frente dele.

-A gente não precisa mais mentir que somos namorados.

-Mas eu quero te ajudar.

-Para isso não precisamos mentir. Poderá me ajudar apenas sendo o meu amigo.

A garota se esforçava ao máximo para controlar os seus pensamentos naquele momento. Não queria que o garoto descobrisse a verdade.

Hanajima começa a caminhar um pouco mais e quando balança a sua mão direita para trás, ela sente que o garoto a estava segurando e para de andar.

-Eu não quero apenas te ajudar como sendo o seu amigo. Eu não quero te proteger apenas porque é a minha amiga. Eu preciso de você!

O garoto podia sentir o quanto que a mão dela estava tremendo naquele momento. Ele entrelaça os seus dedos nos dela, se aproximando ainda mais, e apóia a cabeça em suas costas.

-Quando o Haru contou que você iria me esquecer, eu entrei em desespero. Imaginei que, amanhã, você ia passar ao meu lado na escola sem se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu com a gente. Sem se lembrar do quanto que havia me ajudado, e que eu não teria mais nenhuma oportunidade de te agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim. Eu não sabia como ia viver daquele momento em diante. Percebi que você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Saki, você é a pessoa por quem eu daria a minha própria vida para proteger. Eu não quero apenas ser amigo da garota que estou amando. Saki, eu preciso muito de você!

-Kyo, não haveria o amanhã para a gente.... Se a Akito não tivesse perdido a memória, a gente nunca mais iria se encontrar.... Ela ia tirar os garotos da escola e você seria aprisionado.... Quando senti a mão do Hatori em minha cabeça, eu vi que estava a poucos segundos de me esquecer de tudo o que tinha vivido nesses últimos 4 dias. Esses 4 dias que foram os melhores da minha vida.... Eu não queria que você fosse o único a se lembrar do que tínhamos vivido juntos. Trancado num lugar qualquer, sozinho e sendo odiado... Eu não queria que você fosse aprisionado...... Eu não queria me esquecer do garoto que eu estou amando..... Foi por isso que lancei a maldição na Akito. Eu queria ter um amanhã ao seu lado.... Eu queria me lembrar de você e ter a possibilidade de que amanhã eu poderia me tornar a sua namorada....

Hanajima finalmente estava chorando. Durante tudo o que tinha acontecido antes, ela não tinha derramado nenhuma lágrima, mas agora era impossível segurar a emoção que estava sentindo. Ela se vira e beija o garoto. Agora, tudo estava resolvido entre os dois, depois de todo o sofrimento que ambos haviam passado horas antes. O futuro ainda era incerto, mas a possibilidade de se ter um amanhã, era o que motivava os dois a desejar seguirem juntos. O gosto daquele beijo era o de que amanhã eu te darei esse mesmo beijo novamente.

Sem ter sido visto pelos dois, Megumi havia presenciado a declaração. Estava parado a poucos passos a frente deles, e com o coração repleto de felicidade pela sua querida irmã.

#Eu sabia! Sabia que você ia encontrar uma pessoa que saberia como te amar.#

Ele esperava calmamente até que aquele beijo terminasse. Não queria estragar aquela linda declaração de amor. Quando finalmente os dois afastam os seus lábios, o garoto se aproxima deles.

-Se fizer a minha irmã sofrer, verá como pode ser muito mais amaldiçoado do que já acha que é.

Os dois ficam muito sem jeito, mas o garoto se recusa a largar da mão da Hanajima.

-Eu sei disso! Pode ficar tranqüilo agora, Pivete! A sua irmã já tem ao seu lado uma pessoa para protegê-la.

Megumi sorri para o Kyo e depois se aproxima da irmã, lhe beijando carinhosamente no rosto, e posteriormente, lhe fala baixinho ao seu ouvido.

-Seja muito feliz Saki-chan. O seu castigo acabou!

Hanajima deixa cair mais algumas lágrimas ao escutar aquilo do irmão.

-Obrigada, Megumi-kun.

-E onde está a garota?

-Está lá na casa com os outros.

-E ela é bonita?

-É melhor esquecer, Megumi-kun. Tem alguém que poderia virar um dragão por causa disso.

-É? Que pena... Ainda não será dessa vez então...

Os três voltam a caminhar, mas agora no sentido da casa do escritor. Kyo e Saki caminhavam lado a lado, de mãos dadas e com os dedos entrelaçados.

**by DonaKyon**

**Reviews:**

**Como prometido aqui está o capítulo especialmente para a Lust Lotu's. Espero que tenha gostado do seu presente de aniversário.**

**Louise-sama, a fic Black and Rose já foi finalizada no nosso blog. Aqui está o link dela . **

**Ué, cadê a Lily? **


	59. Prazer em te conhecer

Akito abria a porta da casa se sentindo um pouco assustada. Todos os que ali estavam a conheciam muito bem e há muitos anos, mas para ela, aquela seria a primeira vez que se encontraria com eles.

#Está tudo bem... Ficará tudo bem... Em breve irei me lembrar de tudo.... A Saki-chan falou que eles são as pessoas em quem eu mais confiava e que eram os meus amigos.... Então, está tudo bem......#

O patriarca começa a recordar da mão da garota lhe acariciando quando ela tinha acordado do desmaio.

#Não tenho motivos para não acreditar nela. Ela estava sendo tão gentil e carinhosa comigo naquele momento.... Aquela só poderia ser a atitude de uma amiga.#

Ela tira os sapatos e entra na sala, onde todos aqueles rostos estranhos a estavam esperando.

-Akito, como você está? Está sentindo alguma dor? Já se lembrou de alguma coisa?

A garota recebia aquele abraço tão afetuoso, daquele jovem rapaz que vestia um quimono cinza, se sentindo um pouco sem jeito.

-Shigure, a deixe se familiarizar um pouco.

O jovem a solta, e lhe olha cheio de afeto e com um pouco de tristeza em seu olhar. Estava sendo muito difícil para o possuído, ver o seu kamisama sem se lembrar de nada do que tinha acontecido.

Todos os possuídos estavam sentindo a mesma sensação de abandono. Desde que nasceram, sabiam que tinham que obedecer, amar e temer aquela pessoa que estava parada na entrada da casa. Mas, agora, tudo estava diferente, o kamisama não se lembrava que era o kamisama deles, não se lembrava de seus possuídos. Akito estava ali, parada na frente deles, mas não era o kamisama, era apenas uma pessoa que eles, também, tinham acabado de conhecer. E para aquela Akito Sohma, eles não eram obrigados a sentir nenhum tipo de sentimento. Não eram mais obrigados a lhe obedecer, a lhe amar e nem a lhe temer. Ela era somente uma garota que tinha acabado de chegar a suas vidas, e que era impossível saber até quando ela existiria.

Aquela garota que estava um pouco assustada, sem saber de nada sobre o que tinha vivido, e que olhava perdida para cada um daqueles rostos, podia deixar de existir a qualquer momento ou ficar para sempre em suas vidas. Tudo agora era muito incerto, é era por isso que eles estavam se sentindo tão abandonados.

- Hatori, está tudo bem... Shigure, ainda não me lembro de nada e estou bem... Desculpem-me por deixá-los tão preocupados.

#Definitivamente essa pessoa não é Akito Sohma!#

Esse foi o pensamento que passou na cabeça de todos os Sohmas que estavam na sala. Nunca antes tinham visto aquele leve sorriso de sinceridade em seu rosto e nem escutado aquelas palavras com aquele tom de voz e atenção.

-Mas você não se lembrou do meu nome?

-Não. A Saki-chan me descreveu um pouco de cada um de vocês. Acho que ela não queria que vocês passassem pelo sofrimento que o Hatori e ela passaram. De me verem diante de vocês, sem que ao menos, eu soubesse os seus nomes.

-Então a Akky sabe o meu nomezinho?

-Você deve ser o Ayame, e aquele garoto é o seu irmão, o Yuki. Você é o Hatsuharu, e você, com os cabelos loiros, é o Momiji, o namorado da Tohru-chan. Como é a única garota que está aqui, certamente é a Tohru-chan.... Mas, do senhor, acredito que a Saki-chan não me falou nada....

-Sou o Kazuma Sohma. Você é a minha prima de terceiro grau, e também sou o pai do Kyo.

-Ah, daquele garoto bonito de cabelo laranja?!

Todos tiveram que se segurarem para não caírem no chão naquele instante. Não estavam acreditando que Akito Sohma tinha se referido ao possuído do gato como sendo um "garoto bonito" e não um monstro como ele sempre fazia.

-Exatamente dele... Onde ele está?

- O seu filho está lá fora com a Saki-chan. Estão esperando pelo irmãozinho da Saki-chan.... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

-MEGUMI-KUN.... É Megumi Hanajima...

-Isso, o Megumi-kun está vindo pra cá.

Akito já não estava suportando ficar ali na sala com aqueles olhares tão espantados para ela, tudo o que ela queria era sair um pouco dali.

-Onde fica a cozinha? Tem coisas que precisam ir para a geladeira aqui!

-Ah, pode me dá Aki-chan. A cozinha é ali naquela porta.

As duas garotas vão para a cozinha e todos os outros que estavam na sala olham imediatamente para o Hatori, que estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados.

-Eu avisei.

-Talvez tenha tido uma grande idéia quando a trouxe para cá. Acredito que lhe fará muito bem respirar ares mais leves do que os da sede.

-Eu me lembrei do que o senhor fez pelo Kyo. E eu queria que ela ficasse próxima da Honda-san e da Hanajima, e isso seria impossível se ficasse dentro da sede. Eu quero que ela finalmente descubra quem ela é.

-Mas agora, precisamos comunicar a sede. Provavelmente nem todos do clã irão aceitar que eu seja o patriarca por esse tempo.

-A Akito terá que assinar algum documento para podermos provar que essa foi uma decisão do próprio patriarca.

-O Shigure tem razão. Com esse documento em mãos, todos terão que aceitar que o Kazuma-san é no novo patriarca.

Os possuídos mais novos, apenas se limitavam a escutar. Tudo aquilo estava parecendo muito complicado para os três. Estavam sentados no sofá e em silêncio, e assim ficaram por alguns minutos. Só se levantaram quando escutaram o barulho da porta se abrindo.

Hanajima e o Kyo haviam entrado de mãos dadas na sala, mas agora a garota a solta e ela se ajoelha na frente dos possuídos.

-Me perdoem pelo que fiz!

Kazuma vai até a garota e a faz com que se levante do chão.

-Não precisa pedir perdão. Somos nós que temos que nos desculpar por tudo o que a senhorita passou. Podemos imaginar um pouco do que aconteceu. Eu sou o Kazuma Sohma, sou o pai do Kyo. Muito prazer em lhe conhecer.

A garota se inclina para lhe cumprimentar.

-O Haa-san nos contou como foi. Não precisa se preocupar.

-Ah, Hana-chan, muito obrigado por já ter contado que eu sou o namorado da Tohru-chan.

-Como é que é?

-É verdade. Me esqueci de te contar isso. Eles começaram a namorar na hora do almoço.

-E vocês dois na hora da janta! Muito prazer, sou o Megumi Hanajima.

-Agora eu entendi o motivo da sua vinda aqui. O Kyo me contou essa tarde que você ia pesquisar sobre a maldição do Jûnishi.

-Sim.. Eu já comecei a pesquisar, mas ainda não encontrei nada, apenas vários relatos da lenda. A Saki-chan me chamou para ver se eu consigo reverter a maldição que ela lançou, se bem que lançar maldições é a minha especialidade e não a dela.

-Um garotinho tão novinho como você sabe lançar maldições?

-Sim.. Basta eu saber o nome da pessoa que posso lhe lançar qualquer maldição que eu queira.

-Eu sou o Hatori Sohma.

-Então era o senhor quem ia apagar as memórias da minha irmã?

-Sim. Eu apagarei as memórias dela, se assim o nosso kamisama decidir. Mas, por hora, isso não será necessário.

-Entendo! E onde estão a Tohru-chan e a Aa-chan?

-Elas estão ali na cozinha.

O médico aponta na direção e o garoto vai sozinho até lá.

-Pelo visto a coragem é uma característica da família Hanajima.

-O Megumi-kun aprendeu tudo o que sabe por causa da minha maldição. Tudo para me proteger. Mas, não se preocupe Hatori-san, ele não lhe lançará maldição alguma se tiver que apagar a minha memória e da Tohru-chan.

-Mas isso ainda pode acontecer Hatori?

-Se o Hanajima-kun conseguir que a Akito recupere a memória dela. Isso poderá acontecer sim.

Depois daquela frase era impossível falar qualquer coisa.

Megumi não ficou muito tempo dentro da cozinha.

-Saki-chan, as garotas estão te chamando.

A colegial vai até lá, e o garoto se aproxima do grupo de adultos. Todos estavam o olhando, e ele não falava nada, mas era evidente que algo o estava incomodando muito.

-E aí pivete?

-A maldição da Saki-chan é melhor do que as minhas. Me pergunto como foi que ela conseguiu ficar tão boa assim. E olha que essa foi a sua primeira vez.

-Então não conseguiu desfazer a maldição?

Megumi olha para o Hatori.

-Ainda não.... Mas achei a Aa-chan muito bonita!

#Sim... Coragem é um dos nomes da família Hanajima. Será que a nossa maldição também não foi lançada por uma simples criancinha como essa?#

O médico vai se sentar no sofá, agora só lhe restava à medicina para reverter àquela situação.

-Pesquisarei mais sobre isso também. Deve ter uma maneira de desfazer sim. Não existe nenhuma maldição no mundo que não possa ser desfeita, ou controlada!

Todos os possuídos olham para o garoto, mas nenhum chegou acreditar que a sua própria maldição poderia ser desfeita.

-Eu também acredito nisso! E irei ajudá-lo. Tentarei encontrar o máximo de informações possíveis sobre a maldição do Jûnishi lá na mansão, acredito que como sendo o patriarca, terei acesso a muitas coisas.

-Que? O Mestre vai ficar como o patriarca?

-Sim, mas será apenas por um tempo.

O som das risadas das garotas na cozinha chama a atenção de todos.

-É difícil acreditar que ela esteja rindo dessa maneira também.

Megumi olha para o Shigure e dá um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

#Acredito que o meu gesto egoísta será favorável para eles também.#

O garoto, ao ver o quanto que todos estavam curiosos sobre o que as garotas estavam conversando, resolve se aproveitar de sua posição como criança e vai até a cozinha, deixando todos os outros com inveja dele.

-Puxa... eu também queria ir lá.... Queria ficar com a Tohru-chan.

-Como é bom ser criança nessa hora. A gente também fazia muito isso, né Aaya?

-Vocês dois faziam isso e coisas muito piores também. Mas foi bom que o Hanajima-kun foi para a cozinha. Preciso esclarecer uma coisa. O Haru-kun, não foi para a sede para conversar com Akito. Ele foi para se consultar comigo.

-Eu passei na casa do Hatori e a empregada falou que ele tava lá na mansão. Na verdade eu fui até a mansão atrás do Hatori e não do Akito.

-Mas você tinha me falado antes que ia até a sede para contar ao patriarca sobre a Hanajima e o Kyo porque estava com ciúmes deles.

-Yuki, você me fez ver que eu estava errado. Eu percebi que se contasse a verdade para Akito não estaria apenas prejudicando as garotas e o Kyo. Estaria prejudicando principalmente a pessoa que mais amo. Aquela por quem eu tinha feito de tudo para salvar, para tirá-la da sede, e assim, ficar longe das torturas de Akito. Se a Tohru-kun se esquecesse de tudo, era você a pessoa que mais iria sofrer. Eu sempre disse que eu gosto do Kyo, mas é você quem eu amo, e eu não queria te magoar mais com isso. Não queria que você sofresse por causa da minha obsessão pelo Kyo. Por causa da minha doença.

-O que o Haru-kun tem é chamado em inglês de Dissociate Type. É a teoria que explica os casos de dupla personalidade. Normalmente, se alguém não é capaz de ultrapassar uma barreira psicológica durante o período da sua infância, outra personalidade pode nascer dentro dela, para proteger e confortar esta criança. Não importa a personalidade, ela existe, porque a pessoa deseja isso. Eu descobri isso alguns anos atrás, mas ele sempre tinha se recusado a começar um tratamento até hoje. O que aconteceu, é que a Akito acabou ouvindo o final da nossa conversa, justamente a parte que o Haru-kun estava dizendo que queria ser capaz de desejar felicidade para o Kyo e a sua namorada.

Todos olham para o Haru como se lhe pedissem desculpas.

**by DonaKyon**


	60. uma carta do passado

-Quer dizer que o Haru só gosta de mim por que ele é doente?

-A obsessão doentia que ele desenvolveu por você nesses últimos dias, isso sim, era uma doença. Na verdade, o Haru e a Kagura, em algum momento de suas infâncias criaram uma outra pessoa dentro deles. A Kagura aceitou fazer o tratamento um tempo atrás, e foi através dela, que eu descobri o real motivo deles terem criando essa dupla personalidade. Tanto a Kagura, como o Haru, queriam ser amigos do possuído do gato. Os dois a criaram para poderem sobreviver dentro do clã. Eles desenvolveram a dupla personalidade para assim terem coragem de enfrentar os demais e até mesmo a eles próprios, que se sentiam mal por desafiarem o kamisama, e dessa forma poderem ser seus amigos.

-Tudo isso por causa da mente distorcida de alguns do clã, que ainda insistem em isolar o possuído do gato. Eu ficarei muito feliz, se nesse período em que serei o patriarca, se conseguir consertar um pouco as coisas para os possuídos. Para todos vocês e não apenas para o Kyo.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kyo se recorda da conversa que tinha acabado de ter com a Saki.

-Mestre, por que nunca me contou que a minha mãe tinha sido a babá do patriarca?

-A Eiko-san? Eu não sabia disso também.

Kazuma olha para os três possuídos mais velhos. Tinha acabado de descobrir outra informação que apenas alguns sabiam. Shigure olha em direção da cozinha e depois aponta para o seu escritório. Depois do que tinha acabado de saber sobre o ocorrido daquela tarde, ele acha melhor levar todos para lá e assim evitar qualquer tipo de problema.

O trio amigos do peito olham-se entre si. Nenhum deles queria falar sobre aquilo.

-É melhor você contar tudo Guretti. Afinal você foi o único que ficou mais próximo da Akky e que sabe de todos os detalhes.

-Tudo bem. Sim, a mãe do Kyo foi a babá da Akito quando ela era criança. Pode-se até dizer que a Eiko-san era a mulher que mais estava próxima da figura de mãe para a Akito. Após a morte do Akira-sama, a Eiko-san era a única pessoa que a Akito deixava chegar perto dela. Ela trabalhou na mansão até o dia em que se casou com o pai do Kyo, e a Akito se sentiu abandonada, ou melhor, se sentiu trocada. Depois de um tempo a Eiko-san ficou grávida e o Kyo nasceu. Após o nascimento do gato, Akito nunca mais viu a Eiko-san. Sempre se recusou a falar com ela.

-É por que esconderam isso de todos?

-Isso eu não sei ao certo, Kazuma-san. Só sei que alguns dias depois do casamento da Eiko-san, a velha da Yoko veio e nos proibiu de tocar naquele assunto para não deixar a Akito ainda mais triste. E com o tempo a gente até acabou se esquecendo que a Eiko-san tinha sido a babá da Akito.

-Hoje eu me lembrei de algo que o Akito me falou quando eu era criança. Foi um pouco depois que o Hatori apagou as memórias dos meus amigos. Ele contou sobre uma carta que a Eiko-san tinha deixado quando ela morreu.

-Carta? A minha mãe deixou uma carta?

-Disso nem mesmo eu estava sabendo Yuki-kun. E o que dizia essa carta?

Yuki olha para o possuído do gato. Não queria falar na frente dele o conteúdo da carta, pois sabia que o garoto iria odiá-lo ainda mais depois daquilo.

-Errr... Eu não me lembro bem... Era uma criança...

- A Ratazana pode falar o que tinha na carta. Tá na cara que você se lembra.

-Eu só me lembrei disso, depois que o Shigure me contou a história da Eiko-san. Um dia durante mais uma das sessões de tortura psicológica de Akito. O patriarca mencionou sobre o suicídio da mãe do Kyo. Acho que aquela foi a primeira vez que ele me contou sobre a morte da mãe dele.

Yuki que estava em pé, assim como os demais, abaixa a cabeça e continua falando a respeito da carta.

-Ele falou de uma carta que ela tinha deixado dizendo que não suportava mais estar ao lado dele, e que se ao menos ele fosse o possuído pelo rato, eles teriam sido felizes.... E que o Kyo me odiava por causa daquilo. Por que a mãe dele tinha desejado ser a mãe do rato.

Mesmo não se sentindo mais culpado pela morte de sua mãe, era difícil para o garoto escutar tudo aquilo.

-Mas o que me chamou a atenção hoje é que, no final, quando Akito me disse que eu tinha conseguido a proeza de ter sido odiado por todos, ele naquele momento me olhou da mesma maneira que o Kyo sempre me olhava, estava cheio de ódio por mim. Eu acredito que Akito também me culpava pela morte da Eiko-san, e foi por isso que ele começou a me torturar.

Shigure para um pouco para pensar.

-Sim... Isso faz sentindo. Creio que o descontrole emocional da Akito começou após a morte da Eiko-san.

-A Saki me falou que o patriarca achava que a minha mãe só deu a luz ao possuído do gato como sendo uma punição ao fato dela ter gostado dele.

-Akito me falou isso ontem também. Ela mencionou que a maldição do kamisama era perder todos aqueles que gostassem dela.- Hatori fala olhando para os demais.

-Acho que nem o pai do Kyo sabe da existência dessa tal carta. Ele nunca me contou nada a respeito disso.

-Provavelmente isso ficou apenas entre o pessoal da mansão. Nem mesmo eu sabia de tal carta.

#Pelo visto irei descobrir muitos outros segredos depois que estiver na mansão do patriarca.#

-Talvez a Yoko-san seja a única pessoa que saiba de todos os segredos do clã.

-Talvez, Tori-san? Eu tenho certeza! Aquela velha está há muitos séculos como a governanta da mansão, acho até que ela está ali o mesmo tempo que existe a maldição nos Sohmas.

-Sim, a Yoko-san já estava na sede quando eu nasci.

_-Foi isso mesmo Megumi-kun... A Tohru-chan tomou um banho com a água do tofu e tudo ficou no chão.... A Uo-chan depois falou que o tofu fez muita falta no missoshiro. _

_-A Arisa-chan acredita que a Tohru-chan, naquele dia, correu tão rápido que era possível que ela ganhasse até uma medalha de ouro numa competição._

_-E depois, quando já estávamos dentro da minha casa, levei a maior bronca da Uo-chan. Falou que sabia se virar sozinha. _

Hanajima tinha falado um pouco mais alto que o normal para chamar a atenção dos demais que elas estavam voltando para a sala e o Shigure faz sinal para eles voltarem para lá. Ainda custava muito para todos verem aquela pessoa na frente deles. Akito estava ajudando as garotas a colocar os pratos na mesa, justamente ela, que nunca tinha precisado ir até a cozinha para conseguir um copo de água, agora estava arrumando a mesa para o jantar.

Akito escutava mais do que falava. Ainda estava se sentindo muito confusa e estranha. Mas, escutar a história de quando a Tohru-chan tinha conhecido a outra amiga de escola delas, estava sendo muito divertido para ela. E ela sorria de uma maneira muito tranqüila.

Hatori é o último a voltar para a sala. Todos os outros já tinham escolhido um lugar e estavam sentados. Akito estava sentada quase na ponta da mesa, no meio das duas garotas. Era evidente que ela só estava conseguindo se sentir um pouco mais a vontade com elas. Ele fica por algum tempo apenas olhando para Akito. Para ele, aquela garota não era tão estranha assim, sentia como se a tivesse olhado de relance naqueles últimos dias. Parecia que a tinha visto correndo pela sua frente, mas que depois ela tinha ido se esconder num lugar muito escuro e de difícil acesso, dentro do coração do patriarca.

#A primeira vez que a encontrei foi quando ela acordou daquele pesadelo e começou a chorar imaginando que tinha me ferido novamente. Após tantos anos, eu descobri o quanto que ela sofria por ter quase me cegado.#

O patriarca estava tendo que fazer tudo por ela mesma, e não estava se saindo muito bem. Havia derramado muita coisa pela mesa antes de colocar no prato. Hatori dá um pequeno sorriso e vai se sentar no único lugar disponível e que ficava próximo da Hanajima e do irmão dela. Apesar de tudo, era divertido ver Akito naquela situação tão desastrada.

#Como eu vou a convencer para que fique aqui por alguns dias? Para ela, não posso dar a mesma desculpa que darei na sede.#

Hanajima olha para o médico e depois vira o rosto e olha para a Akito.

-Aa-chan, por que é que não fica aqui, na casa do Shigure-san, por alguns dias?

-Mas por quê? Eu não moro na sede?

-Sim, mas não acha que a sua memória poderia voltar mais rápido se ficasse mais tempo comigo e a Tohru-chan?

-E por que é que não vão para a sede comigo?

-É que a gente não se sente muito bem lá. A sua família é bem tradicional e cheia de etiquetas. A Aa-chan mesmo estava pensando em morar um tempo fora da sede. Nos últimos tempos, sempre falava que estava se sentindo muito presa e cheia de coisas para fazer, e que queria umas férias.

Akito coloca o hashi sob a mesa. Não adiantava duvidar da amiga, se ela estava falando aquilo é porque era a verdade. Mas, não saber nada do seu passado a estava deixando muito angustiada. Naquelas horas que tinha conversado com as garotas, pouco tinha perguntado sobre ela mesma, não sabia o que fazia antes, se ia a uma faculdade, quem eram os seus pais, não sabia nem que idade tinha. Ela olha para todos que estavam comendo e conversando naquela mesa, e já se sente um pouco mais familiarizada com eles.

#Talvez a Saki-chan tenha razão. Acho que vou me sentir pior na sede, lá haverá muito mais rostos estranhos. E eu estou me sentindo bem aqui com elas. #

Hatori se limitava a escutar a conversa das duas, mas sem demonstrar que ouvia tudo, continuava comendo de cabeça baixa e em silêncio.

-Tem razão Saki-chan.... Acho que ficaria melhor se ficasse aqui por um tempo.

Hanajima segura em sua mão e lhe sorri.

-Verá como isso te fará se sentir bem melhor.

#Muito obrigado, Hanajima!#

Saki apenas olha para o médico e depois chama a Tohru, que até então conversava com o Momiji, para falar a novidade.

-Ela disse "de nada".

-O Hanajima-kun também consegue ouvir os pensamentos?

-Não. É que conheço muito bem a Saki-chan. Aquele olhar dela para você queria dizer isso.

-Como descobriu a nossa maldição?

-O Kyo me contou ontem. Por algum motivo, a Saki-chan não consegue ouvir os pensamentos dele e ele quer que eu descubra o porquê para que assim ela deixe de escutar os pensamentos dos outros também.

-Entendi.

-Portanto, se tiver que apagar as memórias das garotas, terá que apagar as minhas também.

O menino volta a comer, e o médico novamente observa a Akito.

#Será que ela se lembrará depois de tudo isso? ... Eu deveria ter me especializado em neurologia como o meu pai queria.#

O jantar ocorre de maneira muito descontraída. O Shigure e o Ayame começaram a inventar várias histórias divertida da infância da Akito com o trio amigos do peito, e faziam aquilo tão bem, que todos estavam começando a acreditar que tudo era verdade. Diziam que naqueles dias em que ela ficaria na casa, eles iriam contar muitas outras histórias do passado vergonhoso da garota. Ao final do jantar, Akito sentia que estava um pouco mais próxima dos primos. Hatsuharu estava sentado a sua frente e durante todo o jantar, ela ficou vendo o machucado em seu rosto, sem se lembrar que tinha sido feito por ela mesma.

-Hatsuharu, como foi que se machucou assim?

-Err... Foi numa briga que tive essa tarde.

-Tomará que não fique marca. Você parece ser bem vaidoso, acho que isso te deixaria um pouco chateado.

-É você tem razão..... Mas, talvez tenha valido a pena ganhar essa marca.

A garota não entendeu o que ele estava falando, mas não teve a oportunidade de continuar a conversa, porque o médico estava ao seu lado e lhe chamava.

**by DonaKyon**

**Próximo cap: Será mais romance, mas agora de um outro casal que adorei ter formado ^^**


	61. doce e suave

Hatori se abaixa um pouco e lhe fala baixo para não atrapalhar as conversas paralelas da mesa.

-Akito, como ficará aqui, a gente precisa resolver uma coisa. Pode vir até a biblioteca?

A garota se levanta e segue o médico e o Kazuma até o escritório do escritor. Os outros ainda continuaram a mesa, conversando e rindo com as histórias dos dois amantes. O ambiente estava muito mais leve entre os possuídos agora.

-O que é, Hatori?

-Akito, você não se lembra, mas é a atual líder da nossa família. Está exercendo essas responsabilidades desde que o nosso antigo patriarca, o seu pai, faleceu.

A garota ao escutar aquilo precisa se sentar.

#Então eu não tenho pai. Eu não consigo nem me lembrar de seu nome ou rosto.#

-Como seu médico, lhe aconselho a se afastar dessa obrigação por um tempo. Acho que só deveria voltar à sede apenas depois que tivermos feitos todos os exames necessários, mas o clã não pode ficar sem alguém a sua frente.

-Eu tenho mãe?

-Tem, mas a sua mãe é muito doente.

-Tenho irmãos?

-Não.

-Se a Akito-san confiar em mim, eu fico como o patriarca dos Sohmas por esse tempo.

-O que preciso fazer?

-Por favor, escreva uma carta, dizendo que se afastará por alguns dias para tratamento médico e que eu serei a pessoa indicada por você para ser o patriarca durante a sua ausência.

Ela se levanta e vai até a mesa do escritor para escrever a carta. Kazuma sabia que as coisas no clã não seriam tão fáceis como tinha sido com ela, mas ele estava disposto a fazer tudo para ajudar aos possuídos, e o próprio kamisama. Akito escreve a carta e a entrega.

-Estou voltando para a sede agora Hatori. Marcarei uma reunião familiar amanhã pela tarde, e é muito importante que vocês três estejam lá.

-Estaremos. Eu avisarei na mansão assim que voltar para a sede.

Kazuma se despede dos dois e sai do escritório fechando a porta. Hatori se aproxima de Akito e lhe afaga os seus cabelos.

-Não se preocupe. Em breve se lembrará de tudo.

-E eu irei gostar de ter me lembrado?

-Algumas partes sim. Outras não.

A garota olha nos olhos do médico e lhe sorri.

-Eu ficarei muito feliz quando me lembrar de tudo o que o Shigure e o Ayame contaram.

Hatori sente um pouco de tristeza em seu peito. Era impossível ela se lembrar de algo que nunca tinha existido. Ao ver que o olhar do médico tinha ficado com um pouco de lágrimas, ela se levanta e segura a sua mão.

-De todos, o seu olhar foi o mais triste. Por que Hatori? Por que o seu olhar é o mais triste? Por que a sua mão tremia tanto? Naquela hora, eu senti vontade de chorar porque não conseguia me lembrar de você. Por quê? Por que só por você eu senti vontade de chorar quando não me lembrei quem era?

A garota abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, mas naquele instante ela tinha começado a chorar.

-Por que é que está doendo tanto assim agora? Por que é que estou sofrendo por não me lembrar de você? Por que é que eu desejo tanto...tanto... tanto assim, me lembrar apenas de você e me esquecer de todo o resto?

#Ela sempre me amou...... A Akito sempre me amou....#

O médico segura em seu rosto e ela abre os olhos. O corpo de ambos estava tremendo muito naquele instante. Sem tirar os seus olhos dos olhos tão assustado de Akito, Hatori a abraça e vai aproximando os seus lábios dos dela, e apenas, quando suas bocas estavam separadas pela pequena linha vermelha do destino, é que ele fecha os seus olhos e lhe beija. Akito lentamente fecha os olhos, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas algo gritava dentro dela como se estivesse tentando lhe avisar que ela sempre tinha esperado por aquele beijo. Ela o abraça e lhe beija como se soubesse do quanto que o amava e de como havia sofrido por causa daquele amor.

Hatori afasta os seus lábios dos dela, mas ficam ainda abraçados.

-Akito, você sabia que há algo nesse mundo que ninguém viu antes? É suave e doce. Talvez, se pudesse ser vista, todos lutariam por ela, por isso, ninguém nunca a viu. Acho que foi por isso, que o Kamisama a escondeu de uma forma que ninguém pudesse facilmente colocar suas mãos nela. Aquele que a merecesse deveria definitivamente achá-la, e para encontrá-la, teria que sofrer muito antes, pois somente assim, é que iria conseguir enxergar o local onde ela estava escondida. Mas, o destino sabia que de algum jeito, algum dia, alguém a iria achar. Mesmo se essa pessoa ficasse quase cega, se ele realmente a merece-se, ele iria encontrá-la.

Hatori segura no queixo de Akito e levanta o seu rosto para ela lhe olhar. O seu coração batia muito acelerado. Depois de tantos anos, ele finalmente tinha percebido que a Akito sempre tinha lhe amado, que sempre tinha sofrido em silêncio por lhe amar. Ele não era amado pelo patriarca e nem pelo kamisama, era amado pela verdadeira Akito Sohma. Aquela suave e doce mulher que o kamisama tinha escondido numa pequena parte do coração do patriarca.

-Me perdoe, Akito. Me perdoe por ter te encontrado apenas agora. Eu precisei ficar quase cego; você precisou se esquecer de todo o seu passado, se esquecer de quem é, para que assim eu pudesse enxergar que o meu amor por você era correspondido. Eu sempre te amei, mas sempre quis fingir que não era o Hatori quem lhe amava, porque sempre acreditei que você nunca iria aceitar o meu amor, mas você sempre me amou. A Akito Sohma também sempre amou o Hatori Sohma.

Mesmo sem se recordar de seu passado, a garota já sabia que sentia algo diferente por aquele homem. Sentia em seu peito uma força que lhe lembrava que ela sempre esteve esperando por aquelas palavras.

-Hatori, obrigada.... De verdade, muito obrigada por não ter me falado tudo isso antes. Mesmo que eu tenha sofrido muito, ainda bem que não falou antes. Acredito que eu poderia até morrer se tivesse me esquecido dessa linda declaração que me fez agora.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Eu prometo, que se algum dia, você se esquecer de tudo novamente, eu prometo que lhe falarei tudo, palavra por palavra. E se novamente, o kamisama te esconder, eu juro que irei te procurar e te encontrarei.

-Me prometa outra coisa?

-O que é?

-Que me encontrará bem rápido.

-Eu prometo!

O médico primeiro lhe sorri e depois volta a lhe beijar delicadamente.

#Finalmente eu encontrei! E nunca mais quero me separar de você, Akito Sohma. Minha doce e suave, Akito.#

_Toc toc_

O som da batida da porta faz com que aquele beijo fique pela metade. Os dois se afastam um pouco e o médico manda a pessoa entrar.

-Harry, você vai voltar para a sede agora?

-Vou sim, Momiji. Pode deixar que levo você e o Haru-kun.

-Akito-san, a Hana-chan quer se despedir de você.

O patriarca volta para a sala. E assim que Hanajima a vê, percebe que as suas ondas estavam suaves e a áurea estava rosada, ela olha o médico entende o que havia acontecido.

#Então ele finalmente lhe falou os seus sentimentos.#

-Aa-chan, eu estarei aqui amanhã depois da escola. E aí a gente conversa mais sobre o seu passado e também sobre o seu presente.

É claro que a garota, ao falar sobre o "presente", tinha olhado para o médico e lhe dado um sorrisinho. Os irmãos Hanajima se despedem de todos e vão embora pegando uma carona com o Ayame. Hatori se despede de todos da casa, deixando a Akito por último.

-Tente descansar bem essa noite. Como teremos a reunião na sede, virei à noite. Amanhã conversaremos sobre tudo.

-Sobre tudo o quê, Haa-san?

-Shigure, amanhã a gente se vê na reunião. Tente não se atrasar.

O médico e os dois possuídos voltam para a sede com o mesmo sentimento de que queriam passar a noite na casa do Shigure.

-Ai... ai.... casa cheia é casa vazia.... que dia tivemos hoje....

O escritor praticamente se joga no sofá ao lado do local onde Akito estava sentada. Tohru voltava da cozinha trazendo algumas xícaras de chá para eles tomarem antes de dormirem. Kyo estava sentado no chão, encostando-se à parede e Yuki estava numa das cadeiras. Para todos que ali estavam aquela tarde tinha sido um pesadelo, mas agora estavam se sentindo um pouco mais tranqüilos. Akito olha para o rosto deles e percebe que cada um tinha uma alegria diferente em seu olhar.

Shigure olha para a Akito e também percebe que ela estava diferente depois que tinha ido até a biblioteca com o Hatori.

-Estou com um pouco de ciúmes, mas fazer o quê? Boa noite crianças. E Yuki, tente não perder a hora do colégio amanhã....

#Mas eu não posso reclamar, até que demorou muitos anos para ela encontrar alguém que deixasse aquele brilho em seu olhar.#

O escritor pega a sua xícara e sobe para o seu quarto.

-Aki-san, eu lhe emprestarei uma camisola e algumas peças de roupa para amanhã. O Ayame-san disse que a noite lhe trará um guarda-roupa novo.

-Tohru-chan, por que é que mora aqui com eles?

Kyo e Yuki ao ouvirem aquela pergunta olham para Akito. Era realmente espantoso ver que o patriarca não se lembra nem de suas próprias ações.

-Isso foi graças a você, Aki-chan. Eu fiquei órfã em maio, depois de um tempo morando com o meu avô tive que me mudar e não tinha onde morar. Quando você ficou sabendo do que estava acontecendo comigo, me permitiu morar aqui.

#Mal sabe a lesada das reais intenções que ele tinha.#

Kyo se levanta do chão e começa a subir as escadas sem ao menos falar "boa noite" para os outros que ficavam.

-Você pode até ser bem bonitinho, mas é muito mal educado.

**ZA-ZAASHHH TUUMMMM**

-KYOOO! O SENHOR SE MACHUCOU??

O garoto, ao escutar Akito o chamando de "bonitinho", tinha caído de testa no meio do degrau da escada.

-É CLARO QUE NÃO ME MACHUQUEI. E _**BOA NOITE**_ PRA VOCÊS!!!

O gato volta a subir a escada pisando bem mais firme dessa vez.

-Ele não deve considerar uma testa com um galo daquele tamanho como machucado.

Akito havia falado aquilo mais para ela mesma do que para os outros dois.

-hihihi....hihihi.... HIHIHIHI....... AHAHAHAHAHAH

Yuki não tinha conseguido se segurar, agora estava rindo bem alto.

_-PARA DE RIR SEU RA... SEU CRETINO!!_

O gato gritava do corredor dos quartos, e o Yuki começa a rir ainda mais, aquela era a primeira vez que tanto Akito como o Kyo ouviam os sons das risadas do possuído. Aquela cena parecia ser tão irreal que era impossível não rir.

As duas garotas olham para o possuído que estava chorando de tanto rir.

-É curioso, as duas são lágrimas.....

Akito olha para a Honda para entender sobre o que ela estava falando.

-Tanto as lágrimas de tristeza, como as lágrimas de alegria, são lágrimas, mas elas estão bem longe uma da outra.

-Sim... Mas em alguns casos, as duas são preciosos tesouros. Tudo vai depender dos sentimentos contidos nessas lágrimas.

-A senhorita tem razão.

Yuki apenas escutava aquela conversa, tentado controlar ao máximo o seu espanto ao escutar aquelas palavras do patriarca.

**by DonaKyon **

**Ai ai... Preciso fazer algum comentário depois disso? O Hatori é perfeito. *o***

**Lust Lotu's, nem precisou passar alguns dias para a gente ver a mudança entre esses dois. **

**Estou adiantando o cap dessa semana porque estarei off-line (motivo de viagem) até o dia 18/10. Tentarei ficar on pelo menos para postar na semana que vêm, mas não posso garantir nada. **


	62. encontro e desencontros

Yuki desce para a cozinha e ao escutar o som da voz da colegial conversando com o Kyo faz com que o garoto dê um sorriso de alegria.

#Ela continuará sendo a nossa amiga.#

-Bom dia Honda-san... bom dia.... K-kyo.

O gato o olha um pouco desconfiado, pois durante aqueles cinco meses que estavam morando juntos o rato nunca tinha lhe dado um "bom dia".

-Muitíssimo bom dia Yuki-kun. Hoje o senhor não perdeu o horário.

-Sim. Mas a senhorita não parece que dormiu muito bem.

-Errr.... Acho que a senhorita Akito não está acostumada a dormir acompanhada na cama.

-Será que ele ficará muito tempo por aqui.

-Eu espero que sim. Assim a Honda-san e a Hanajima-san não terão as suas memórias apagadas.

-É muito estranho ver o patriarca assim. E saber que ele é uma mulher foi um grande choque.

-É pelo visto os Sohmas tem muito mais segredos do que a gente imaginava.

-Nunca poderia imaginar que a minha mãe foi babá do Akito.

-Ainda não entendi os motivos de isso ter sido escondido de todos.

Tohru apenas acompanhava aquele pequeno diálogo entre os dois virando a cabeça na direção de quem estava falando. Ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto da garota, Kyo se dá conta do que estava acontecendo.

-Tó indo na frente. Vou esperar a Saki na saída da estação de trem.

O possuído acaba de tomar o copo de leite e saí.

-Ele percebeu que estava conversando comigo.

-Me desculpe Yuki-kun, mas fiquei realmente muito espantada.

-Creio que não será tão fácil ficar amigo dele, mas farei de tudo para cumprir a minha promessa.

-Tenho certeza de que conseguirá.

Tohru dá um lindo sorriso de apoio ao Yuki, e ele também lhe retribui com um sorriso.

-Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que a senhorita está namorando o Momiji-kun. Certamente ele é a pessoa perfeita para a Honda-san.

O garoto percebe que a garota apesar de ainda estar lhe sorrindo, tinha agora em seu olhar um aspecto mais triste.

#Eu preciso conversar com a Hana-chan....#

-Honda-san?!

-Ah... É melhor eu acabar de me arrumar. Não podemos nos atrasar.

A menina se levanta e o garoto percebe que alguma coisa estava a preocupando.

#Acho que ela ainda está se sentindo muito insegura.#

Yuki começa a se lembrar de tudo o que eles haviam passado no dia anterior. Ainda era difícil de acreditar que aquilo não tinha sido um pesadelo.

#Como será a nossa vida sem o kamisama?#

A colegial volta para a cozinha já com a sua maleta escolar e vê que o garoto estava com os pensamentos bem longe dali.

-Yuki-kun, assim irá se atrasar novamente.

-Eu só vou pegar o meu material.

O possuído corre para o quarto e a garota vai colocando os sapatos e o espera na frente de casa. Em pouco tempo os dois caminhavam para a escola.

-Acho que de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, o que me surpreendeu mais foi ver o Akito elogiando o Kyo.

-A senhorita Akito se esqueceu do ódio que ela sempre sentiu pelo Kyo.

-Sim. Ela o vê como se fosse apenas o seu primo.

-Yuki-kun... O senhor acha possível a gente se esquecer também daqueles que amamos?

-Eu acho que sim.

-Eu gostaria muito que isso não fosse verdade. Gostaria que os nossos bons sentimentos jamais fossem esquecidos. Que ele ficasse apenas adormecido num cantinho do nosso coração, mas que pudesse ser acordado quando fosse estimulado para isso.

-A senhorita está pensando na mãe do Momiji-kun, não é?

-Sim.... Teve uma época que a minha mãe também se esqueceu de mim.... Foi logo depois que o meu pai morreu.... A mamãe simplesmente deixou de se lembrar que eu existia, que ela me tinha ao seu lado... Era como se eu nunca tivesse nascido para ela.... Até que um dia, algo aconteceu e ela voltou para casa chorando e me pedindo desculpa..... Ela tinha se lembrado que eu existia. Eu acho que isso poderia acontecer com a Elisa-san também.

O garoto nada lhe responde, mas sabia que o caso da mãe do Momiji era bem diferente.

Haru e Momiji descem do carro e percebem que eles eram os primeiros a chegarem à escola. O pátio ainda estava vazio e silencioso.

-Nhooo... A Tohru-chan ainda não chegou.

-Daqui a pouco eles estão por aqui.

Haru caminha até o banco que ficava logo na entrada da escola e se senta. Momiji estava tão ansioso que sabia que não conseguiria ficar sentado enquanto esperava e fica olhando para a entrada da escola.

-Fica calmo. Daqui a pouco a Tohru-kun estará aqui.

-Até parece que o Haru-kun não quer ver o Yuki-kun?

-É claro que quero. #Se bem que apenas vê-lo é pouco para mim.#

Os dois garotos estavam ansiosos porque não tinham tido a oportunidade de conversarem calmamente com os eles. O desejo dos dois era de ter dormido na casa do Shigure, mas o médico não achou prudente. Eles tinham que agir na sede como se nada de errado estivesse acontecendo.

Aos poucos os alunos vão chegando para a aula e o pátio vai adquirindo som e vida.

-Com licença.

Os dois possuídos olham para as duas garotas que estavam na frente deles, e era difícil dizer qual das duas era a mais bonita. Uma era a aluna do 3 ano e presidente do Prince Yuki, Motoko Minagawa e a outra era a Asai Okada, a presidente do Prince Kyo e aluna do 2 ano.

-Vocês são primos dos Sohmas, não é mesmo?

-Sim... sim... Eu sou o Momiji Sohma e ele é o Hatsuharu Sohma.

-Não falei Minagawa-san. Eu sabia que eram primos deles. Os senhores sabem se eles virão as aulas hoje?

-E quem são vocês? – Haru pergunta num tom de desconfiança.

-Ah, me desculpe. Eu sou Asai Okada.

-E eu sou Motoko Minagawa.

-Eles virão sim. Vocês são amigas deles? – Momiji é quem responde.

-Somos as presidentes dos fãs-clubes deles.

-NOSSAAA.... Eih Haru, será que a gente também vai ter um fã-clube?

-Se eu tiver, quero que elas adotem o estilo punk.

-Humm... O meu teria que ser do tipo mais meigo.

As duas garotas ficam olhando para os garotos, e a julgar pela beleza deles sabiam que em breve eles poderiam também ter os seus fã-clubes.

-Ah, no meu só poderia ter garotas bem bonitas.

-Ahh, e a Tohru-chan poderia ser a presidente do meu.

-Vocês já conhecem a brux... digo a Honda-san?

-É claro que sim, Minagawa-san. Ela é a minha namorada.

-OQUE???

As duas garotas gritavam espantadas na frente do possuído. Elas tinham certeza que a Honda estava tentando enfeitiçar o Yuki da mesma forma que a Hanajima tinha feito com o Kyo.

-Sim. A Tohru-chan e eu começamos a namorar ontem.

Motoko abre um sorriso no nível máximo ao escutar aquilo. Ela não tinha que se preocupar com mais nada, afinal a sua arqui-rival tinha percebido que nunca poderia ter nada com o Yuki e finalmente o garoto estava livre de sua influência nefasta.

-Até mais ver, Okada-san.

Haru tem que se segurar para não começar a rir, e a garota sai caminhando toda saltitante em direção de um grupo de garotas que a esperavam.

-Aposto que ela é a presidente do grupo do Yuki.

-Ah, se é assim, eu acho melhor que a Osaka-san deixe de ser a presidente do clube do Kyo.

-E por que eu deveria deixar de ser?

-Ah, já que a Tohru-chan é a minha namorada e será a presidente do meu clube, a Hana-chan tem que ser a presidente do clube do Kyo.

A garota engole a seco quando escuta aquilo, e começa a sentir que a sua pressão estava subindo. Não queria que a sua dedução estivesse correta e tenta falar o mais normal possível.

-E por que é que a Hanajima-san deveria ser a presidente do Prince Kyo?

-Uée... Porque ela é a namorada do Kyo.

Ao escutar aquilo, a garota fecha as duas mãos com o máximo de força que conseguia. Sentia que o seu sangue estava fervendo por dentro.

#Aquela bruxa enfeitiçou ele mesmo.... Mas não se preocupe, meu adorado príncipe de cabelos laranja, eu irei te libertar desse feitiço.#

A garota nem se despede dos garotos, passa reto por suas amigas e entra na escola sendo seguida por elas.

-Se a outra foi embora sorrindo, essa foi embora chorando.

-E por que é que o Haru-kun não falou que era o namorado do Yuki?

-Porque ainda não o pedi em namoro.

-Então depois terá que pedir a presidência do clube dele para a Minagawa-san.

-Acho que ela iria se matar se eu fizesse isso.

-AHH, eles chegaram! Tohru-chan, aqui! Aqui!

Tohru ao ver o garoto não consegue evitar de sorrir e corre para perto dele. Yuki ao ver que o Haru sente que o seu coração estava batendo mais forte. O possuído pelo boi se levanta do banco e lhe sorri quando ele finalmente chega ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, Haru.

-Bom dia, Yuki.

A vontade dos dois era a mesma naquele momento, queriam poder estar a sós para conversarem sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior para finalmente se acertarem, mas sabiam que aquela conversa teria que ser adiada por algumas horas.

Os dois possuídos começam a caminhar um pouco atrás do Momiji e da Tohru, que estavam de caminhando de mãos dadas como eles sempre tinham feito antes. Apesar de estar vestido com o uniforme masculino, o garoto ainda tinha um jeito todo fofo e meigo.

-Como estão as coisas na sede?

-Nem sei. Ontem mesmo o Hatori-san foi até a mansão, mas eu não o vi nessa manhã. E o patriarca?

-Estava dormindo quando sai de casa.

-É estranho saber que Akito é mulher.

-Mas teremos que nos acostumar, pelo menos enquanto Akito não se lembrar de nada.

-Será que tudo voltará a ser como era antes, se ele se lembrar de tudo?

-Acho que nem a Hanajima-san é capaz de responder isso.

-É...

-Ficou com ciúmes?

-O meu tratamento ainda não começou, mas vou me segurar muito mais agora.

-Agora é a minha vez de te ajudar.

Yuki olha sorrindo para o Haru que caminhava ao seu lado com as mãos nos bolso e a mochila no ombro, e o possuído pelo boi também lhe sorri.

-O que acha da gente andar de mãos dadas como eles?

-Além de ter dupla personalidade é louco também?

-Hehehe... Tem razão. Se aquelas garotas vissem a gente de mãos dadas, era capaz de ter um suicídio coletivo na hora do almoço.

-De quem está falando?

-Das garotas do seu clube. A presidente dele acabou de falar com a gente. É aquela garota ali.

Haru aponta para a Minagawa que estava parada próxima da entrada e olhava toda derretida para o garoto. Yuki olha para o grupo e imediatamente são dados vários gritinhos eufóricos pelas garotas. Apesar de ter ficado um pouco sem jeito com aquilo, o garoto resolve provocar o primo.

-Não ficou com ciúmes de mim?

-Fiquei! Mas eu aprendi a minha lição ontem. Nunca mais irei lhe magoar por culpa do meu ciúmes ou egoísmo.

Yuki ao escutar aquilo fica um pouco envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo se sente muito feliz.

-Haru....

-Humm

-Vamos ir embora juntos?

-Vamos!

O coração do possuído pelo rato começa a bater mais rápido e sua pele fica toda arrepiada, quando se lembra do que tinha acontecido entre eles lá nas termas. Desejava sentir aqueles beijos, aqueles toques, o Haru e ele se tornando um só. Yuki olha um pouco sem jeito para o primo, queria lhe falar que ele esperava viver novamente aquela experiência, mas não sabia como dizer.

-Haru....

-Humm...

-Nada, depois eu falo.

Hatsuharu lhe olha e percebe que ele estava um pouco corado.

-Sei... É algo que só pode ser dito entre quatro paredes.

Yuki fica ainda mais vermelho ao escutar aquilo, parecia até que estava escrito em sua testa o que ele queria fazer. Ver o primo tão envergonhado como estava faz com que o boi sinta ainda mais vontade de lhe beijar.

-Momiji-kun, te vejo na sala. Tenho que ir ao banheiro.

Haru se aproxima um pouco mais, mas ainda ficando ao seu lado, e lhe fala olhando em seus lábios.

- Não precisa ir também, Yuki?

-.... ahn? Ah sim. Já vou para a sala, Honda-san.

O coração do Yuki batia ainda mais forte agora que acompanhava o Haru até o banheiro. Assim que entram, ao ver que não tinha ninguém lavando as mãos, o boi rapidamente puxa o rato para dentro de um dos reservados e fecha a porta. Yuki, que fica exprimido entre o vaso sanitário e o possuído, nem tem tempo para falar que aquilo era perigoso, pois assim que fecha a porta, o Haru lhe beija.

Aquele beijo não era apenas um pedido de desculpa, era também um beijo de profunda gratidão ao Yuki. O garoto em nenhum momento o tinha culpado, e nem lhe abandonou. Ficou ao seu lado e quando mais ele precisou de um abraço, ele o abraçou. O sentimento que um sentia pelo outro tinha aumentado de uma maneira que nem mesmo eles próprios conseguiam acreditar que aquilo era possível. Durante uns cinco minutos os garotos se beijaram sem se importarem com o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora daquele reservado, e nem escutaram o sinal batendo.

Quando os garotos separam os seus lábios, o possuído pelo rato encosta sua cabeça no ombro do Haru e lhe sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Você sempre esteve me amando, a partir de agora é a sua vez de ser amado por mim.

Ao escutar aquilo, o coração do garoto parecia que ia explodir, ele segura na mão direita do Yuki e a coloca sob o seu peito. O primo lhe olha um pouco impressionado ao sentir o quanto que batia o coração do Haru naquele momento.

-Você sempre foi o único que fez o meu coração bater assim. Sempre me sinto mais vivo quando estou do seu lado. É por isso que eu sempre te amei.

Os olhos de cor ametista do possuído ficam ainda mais brilhantes naquele momento, ele dá um pequeno sorriso com os lábios e abaixa o seu olhar em direção da sua mão que ainda estava sob o coração do Haru.

-Isso não foi justo. A sua declaração foi mais bonita do que a minha.

-Então está um a zero pra mim, mas você pode tentar empatar o jogo.

Quando os lábios dos dois tinham acabado de se encontrarem mais uma vez, eles escutam que alguém estava batendo na porta do banheiro.

-Eih Haru-kun, está aqui?

-Fala Momiji-kun.

-É que a aula já começou... A sensei me mandou vir ver se estava tudo bem com você.

-Estou bem. Já estou indo pra sala.

-Tá... Eih Yuki-kun, a sua aula já começou também.... hihihihihi....

O coelho sai do banheiro dando risadas e o Yuki fica roxo de vergonha. Haru abre a porta do reservado rindo também.

-Ahahahahah... esse coelho é bem esperto pra idade dele.

-Ele tem a sua idade, Haru.

-É mesmo!

Os dois possuídos saem do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas com os seus corações batendo muito mais tranqüilo agora. A sala de aula deles ficava em andar diferente e com um sorriso nos lábios o Yuki se despede e sobe as escadas. Ao entrar na sala, a Mayuko-sensei tem que parar a aula, pois era impossível falar com todo aquele barulho.

-Chega! Chega! O Sohma-kun pode se sentar. Espero que na hora que o Kyo-kun chegar, esse barulho não se repita.

O possuído vai se sentar no seu lugar e vê que as carteiras do Kyo e da Hanajima ainda estavam vagas.

**by DonaKyon**

**Respondendo:**

**Lust Lotu's a viagem foi perfeita. Veja as fotos lá no meu Orkut.**

**Ué? Cadê as outras meninas? Será que não estão lendo a fic?**


	63. Namorados

Kyo esperava encostado em um banco que ficava de frente para a saída da estação de trem. Não tinha combinado nada no dia anterior que iria esperar por ela, mas lhe parecia que aquilo era um pouco óbvio, afinal agora eles estavam namorando. Já sabia, pelo horário que a garota tinha chegado naquele trem que acabará de parar na estação, pouco tempo depois a Hanajima passava pela catraca com os pensamentos bem longe, e ao ver que o garoto a esperava, faz a maior cara de espanto.

#Para ela não era óbvio que eu estaria aqui.#

Hanajima caminha até ele com a mesma calma de sempre.

-Bom dia. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eih, não tava na cara que eu ia te esperar aqui?

-Sinceramente não.

O garoto dá um suspiro e depois olha nas mãos da colegial e vê que ela estava levando apenas a sua pasta escolar. Ele lhe bem sério e fala com um tom mais bravo em sua voz.

-Eih, cadê o meu bentô?

-Seuuu? Bentôôo?

-É! O meu bentô que você levantou às 5 da manhã pra preparar para mim?

-Você está lendo muito mangá ou assistindo muito anime?

Kyo ao escutar aquilo e ao ver a expressão de extrema calma que a garota mantinha em seu rosto, não consegue mais manter a representação, e começa a rir.

-Ahahahah.... Essa é a minha namorada...ahahahahha

Ele pega a pasta que a Hanajima levava, segura em sua mão direita e começam a caminhar pela tranquila rua. A garota lhe olha e percebe que ele apesar de estar com o semblante mais leve, tinha em seu olhar algum tipo de preocupação.

-O que está te preocupando?

-Saki, tem certeza que não consegue ler os meus pensamentos?

Ele olha para a garota e nota que ela estava um pouco envergonhada. Ainda não tinha se acostumado com ele a chamando apenas pelo nome.

-É um pouco estranho, mas eu gosto.

-Se quiser eu volto a lhe chamar de Hanajima.

-Não, pode me chamar só pelo meu nome. O que te preocupa?

-Akito.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ontem pela primeira vez ele falou..

-ELA falou...

-Sim, elAA falou comigo sem me ofender... Até falou que eu era "bonitinho e mal educado".

-Ahahahah, aposto que deve ter caído de queixo no chão quando escutou isso.

-Saki, você é uma bruxa mesmo!

O garoto lhe olhava sorrindo e havia lhe falado aquilo com um tom doce em sua voz, a colegial volta a olhar para frente e lhe responde com o mesmo tom.

-Os gatos sempre estão com as bruxas.

Kyo abre um pouco mais o sorriso que já estava em seu rosto. Graças aquela garota, agora ele estava conseguindo sorrir de uma maneira mais natural. Os dois caminham em silêncio e de mãos dada por um tempo, como tinham tempo, caminhavam sem a menor pressa em direção do colégio.

#Por quanto tempo poderemos fazer isso? O meu maior desejo é que Akito nunca mais recupere a sua memória. Ficar com essa incerteza é algo que me deixa muito puto. E se a noite o Akito se lembrar de tudo? Amanhã não poderei estar assim com ela. Eu tenho que aproveitar o máximo que puder para ficar ao seu lado. Quero saber de tudo sobre a sua vida, suas dores, suas alegrias. Droga! Por que é que temos que ir para a escola agora? #

O possuído para de caminhar e a garota lhe olha a procura do motivo.

-Saki, eu sei que isso tem mais a cara daquela delinqüente do que da sua, mas o que acha da gente cabular a aula de hoje?

-Cabular a aula?

-É... A gente não sabe até quando isso irá durar.... Eu quero saber mais sobre você.... Só por hoje, vamos faltar e ficar esse tempo juntos.

-Hum... Mas o almoço de hoje lá da cantina é muito bom..... Por outro lado a gente poderia ir naquele restaurante de udon que abriu há pouco tempo, antes passaríamos por aquela sorveteria, depois, daria para comer aqueles takoyakis lá do parque....

-Mas... que falta de romantismo, heim..?

-Não se preocupe, não pedirei nada que tenha nira, assim poderemos comer tudo juntos.

#Retiro o que disse antes.#

Kyo volta a caminhar e entrelaça os seus dedos nos delas, aquela sensação ainda lhe dava uma forte emoção. Ele tinha a certeza de que, aquela garota que caminhava ao seu lado, era a única que poderia lhe provocar todo aquilo que ele estava sentindo.

#Falam que encontrar a pessoa certa é coisa do destino, mas no nosso caso não foi o destino. Foi as nossas maldições que nos uniu.#

Os dois começam a perceber que estavam chamando muito a atenção dos outros, estava na cara que os dois estavam cabulando as aulas para fazer algo que não devia. Os dois tem o mesmo pensamento e soltam as mãos.

-Você leu o meu pensamento, Kyo?

-Não, mas a gente pensou a mesma coisa.

-Será que não é melhor que pelo menos um de nós troque de roupa?

-A casa do Shigure é mais perto do que a sua, vamos até lá.

Saki percebe que aquela idéia poderia render bons frutos. Ela sabia que era uma questão de tempo, pois se lembrando ou não, Akito voltaria a tomar conhecimento dos possuídos e a garota queria que o gato e o kamisama se conhecessem melhor antes dela saber novamente. Como a garota não lhe respondeu de imediato, o gato começa a imaginar que ela poderia ter entendido mal os motivos deles irem para a casa do escritor.

-Heim.. Não se preocupa. Não vamos fazer nada. Não estou falando para irmos até a casa do Shigure só para ficarmos sozinhos lá e....

-Eu nem pensei nisso.

-Ufa, ainda bem. Não sou nenhum pervertido como aquele cão sarnento.

-Eu sei disso. Até porque não estaremos sozinhos, a Aa-chan estará por lá.

-Aa-chan?! De onde tirou esse apelido?

-Não acha que ficou tão bonitinho e que combinou tanto com ela?

-Você e Akito sendo amigas. Isso é tão fora do comum.

-Por que acha isso? Na verdade, tanto ela como eu sentimos as mesmas dores e culpas. Sempre soubemos que somos diferentes das outras pessoas, sempre tememos a nos mesmas. E por isso fomos muito rejeitadas. Para minha sorte, eu nasci numa família onde todos sempre me aceitaram e cuidaram de mim com carinho e depois encontrei amigas maravilhosas, mas a Akito nasceu como o patriarca de um grande clã e o kamisama de vocês, ela nunca teve uma família cuidando dela e nem a oportunidade de ter amigas. Não pode nem mesmo ser a mulher que ela é de fato.

-Então o que sente é pena?

-Não. Não sinto pena de ninguém. Todos temos a vida que escolhemos ter. Eu reconheço nela as mesmas fraquezas que tenho, por isso quero me tornar a sua amiga.

-E depois que ela se lembrar de tudo?

-Isso verei depois. Não dá para prever o que acontecerá, o futuro é constantemente modificado pelos nossos atos do presente. Mas a Dona Kyoko me ensinou que bons atos no presente sempre criarão bons atos no futuro.

Kyo ao ouvir o nome da mãe da Tohru se recorda de sua própria mãe e de tudo o que tinha descoberto sobre Akito. Saber que a mãe dele tinha amado e também que era amada pelo patriarca havia feito pensar melhor sobre os sentimentos que a sua mãe sentia por ele.

-"Mas é claro que você é humano." "Estou muito orgulhosa de você" "Por você, eu daria tudo. Eu até morreria por você." Essas são as frases que mais me recordo que a minha mãe me falava, mas sempre acreditei que eram apenas palavras vazias. Mas agora que descobri a ligação da minha mãe com o patriarca, acho que aquelas palavras eram cheias de sentimentos. A minha mãe deve ter sido uma mulher muito especial, pois ela conseguiu ser amada por Akito.

Saki lhe sorri. Tinha quase certeza de que seu plano poderia dar certo. Ela iria aproximar aqueles dois que amavam a mesma mulher quando eram crianças.

O caminho até a casa do Shigure, foi um pouco mais demorado do que imaginavam, já que Hanajima não abriu mão de passar por duas padarias que ficavam no caminho.

**by DonaKyon**

**Lily, viu como o casalzinho está se comportando muito bem? Ahahahahha**

**Lust Lotu's, o Haru como presidente do Prince Yuki, nem mesmo eu pensei nisso.**


	64. o reencontro sob o céu azul

Akito abre os olhos e tenta reconhecer onde estava. Sabia que havia algo de errado, mas era incapaz de dizer exatamente o que é que tava errado. O quarto era iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pela janela, pois nem mesmo a fina cortina de tecido claro, era capaz de impedi-lo. A garota olha para o relógio e vê que eram 10 da manhã.

#Será que é essa hora que me levanto mesmo? Como será que é o meu quarto? Como será a minha vida?#

O patriarca se levanta e começa a descobrir o quarto da Tohru. Ela segura o porta-retrato com a foto da Dona Kyoko e logo deduz que aquela mulher era a falecida mãe da garota, ao seu lado havia um conjunto dos 12 signos do zodíaco que a garota mesma tinha feito, mas dois detalhes chamaram a atenção de Akito, no lugar do dragão tinha um pequeno cavalo marinho e no meio dos doze havia um gato.

#Por que será que a Tohru-chan fez esse conjunto assim?..... Tohru-chan..... Será que eu sempre a chamei assim? Eu acho isso tão estranho, me parece que nunca a tinha lhe chamado assim.#

Akito se olha no espelho e se vê de camisola de tecido de algodão na cor rosa com pequenas flores vermelhas desenhadas. A sua sensação era de que aquela pessoa refletida para os seus olhos não era ela. Ela rapidamente sai do quarto e corre para o quarto do Shigure, abrindo a porta sem ao menos ter batido e vê que o escritor ainda dormia. Ela começa a sacudi-lo e a chamá-lo para lhe acordar.

-Shigure... Eih Shigure.

Shigure abre os olhos e vê um pedaço de tecido rosa com flores vermelhas até a altura do joelho, quando olha para cima e vê que era o patriarca que estava com aquela roupa ele começa a ter um acesso de riso.

-AHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHHA

#Ele me respondeu o que eu queria saber. É claro que eu nunca usaria esse tipo de roupa na minha vida.#

-Me desculpe Akito, mas é que.... Ahahahahah..... é que..... ahahahah

-Eu já entendi. Nunca tinha me visto assim antes.

-Ahahahahah.... Exatamente isso.... Ahahahah

Akito se senta na cama e espera que o primo acabe de rir.

Após rir por mais alguns minutos, Shigure se senta na cama e olha para a garota.

-Pelo menos eu sei o que eu nunca usaria.

-A que pena... Já ia encomendar do Ayaa um monte de vestidos cheios de laçinhos para você.

-Isso é mais a cara da Tohru e não a minha..... Tohru?! Tohru-chan?!

-O que foi?

-Como eu a chamava antes?

Shigure já tinha entendido o que é que a Akito estava procurando, a garota queria saber quem ela era antes.

-Akito, desde que tinha oito anos, você é a líder de uma das famílias mais tradicionais do Japão. Acredita que a líder do clã Sohmas, um dos mais ricos desse país, a chamaria de Tohru-chan?

-Não.

-É claro que não. Você sempre chamou as pessoas pelos seus nomes. Então não precisa começar a fazer isso agora. Mas, as meninas sempre te chamaram daquela maneira.

- Então, o meu pai morreu quando eu tinha oito anos?

-Não. O Akira-sama morreu quando tinha sete anos.

-E que doença a minha mãe tem?

-A Ren é louca!

Ao escutar aquilo Akito não sente vontade de lhe perguntar mais nada.

-Akito, acha que alguém que é líder a tantos anos de uma família como a nossa, teve tempo para viver a sua própria vida? Acha que teve oportunidade para descobrir quem realmente é? Você sempre teve muita pressão e responsabilidades nas suas costas. Teve que crescer muito rápido e nem teve tempo de se descobrir. Foi por isso que o Haa-san achou melhor que ficasse longe da sede por esse tempo.

Shigure segura nas mãos de Akito. Ele também desejava que ela encontrasse a verdadeira Akito Sohma, não queria que ela começasse a fingir quem ela não era novamente.

-Pense sempre como a líder dos Sohmas, pois essa é você.

-Pensar como a líder dos Sohmas.

-Isso e também acredite em seus instintos ou na sua intuição.

Akito se lembra do que tinha acontecido entre ela e o médico na noite anterior.

O escritor percebe que Akito tinha se lembrado em algo muito bom, pois involuntariamente tinha começado a sorrir.

-Shigure... O Hatori me falou ontem que de todos, você era a pessoa que mais esteve próximo de mim, que era como um irmão mais velho para mim.

-Puxa, por que é que o Haa-san não fala essas coisas bonitas na minha frente?

-Você sabe se eu gostava de alguém?

-Sim. Você sempre foi apaixonada pelo Hatori.

#Então a minha intuição estava certa. Era isso que estava queimando dentro de mim naquele momento. Mesmo sem me lembrar de nada, eu não consegui esquecer o meu sentimento por ele.#

-Aproveite esse tempo para você, Akito. Em breve terá que voltar para a sede, se lembrando de tudo ou não, então, aproveite ao máximo essa "folga" que conseguiu. E é claro que eu estou falando para você aproveitar com o Haa-san... aahahahah

-Ele te falou o que aconteceu ontem?

-Não. Mas pela cara dos dois percebi que finalmente se acertaram.

Ao escutar aquilo o patriarca fica mais tranqüila, pois de fato, ele a conhecia muito bem. Shigure olha o relógio e se levanta da cama.

-Agora vamos tomar o café da manhã que a Tohru-kun deixou preparado. Depois irei para a sede e a madame ficará aqui em casa com os garotos e a Hanajima, depois que eles voltarem da escola.

Ao chegar à cozinha, Akito percebe que aquele ambiente era novo para ela, um café da manhã acompanhada em uma cozinha.

-Tem algumas coisas que eu sei que não fazem parte da minha vida. Não sei explicar o porquê, mas eu sinto.

-Sim, creio que terá várias situações assim nos próximos dias. Mas, permita-se a vivê-las também, quem sabe não começará a gostar?

O café da manhã dos dois ocorre de uma maneira bem sossegada. Akito evitava perguntar sobre o seu passado, a sua intuição lhe dizia que ela não ficaria feliz se o recorda-se.

Shigure, logo depois do café, foi para a loja do Ayame. Queria chegar mais cedo na casa do médico para se prepararem para a reunião do clã.

Akito estava sozinha no quarto da Tohru, e se aproxima novamente dos bichinhos de bisqui segurando o gato e o cavalo marinho.

#Mas por que será que ela colocou esses bichos com os outros onze animais do doze signos? E por que está faltando o dragão?#

A garota começa a caminhar em direção da cama com as pequenas figuras em suas mãos e se deita.

#Acho que deveria me preocupar com outras coisas agora. Como por exemplo, o que vestirei, pois nenhuma das roupas da Tohru me agrada.#

Ela deixa os dois animais sob a cama e começa a abrir as gavetas da garota a procura do que vestir. Após jogar quase tudo no chão ela encontra uma blusa preta e uma bermuda jeans um pouco surrada já. Ela veste as roupas e repara como a blusa tinha ficado bem larga em cima.

#Eu não tenho quase nada de seio. Olhando assim, eu até me pareço com um homem. O que será que o Hatori via em mim?#

Ao se lembrar do primo, ela se senta na cama e vê novamente aquelas duas figuras sob a cama, e as segura mais uma vez.

#Espero que essa tarde passe bem rápido. Quero muito vê-lo.#

Akito escuta uma voz vindo do jardim da casa, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, ela coloca os dois animais de bisqui dentro do bolso da bermuda e desce para ver quem havia chegado. Ela sai descalça e começa a caminhar em volta da casa para ver se encontrava alguém.

#Ué? Eu tinha certeza de que tinha escutado algo.#

Estava fazendo uma linda manhã naquela quarta-feira. Tudo estava brilhando, era o começo da primavera que estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Akito sente-se na varanda e fica olhando para aquele céu tão azul.

_....desejarei vê-lo rindo.... não só sob o luar, mas sob o azul do céu... desejarei vê-lo não apenas conosco... mas também rodeado pelos humanos... e vislumbrar seu sorriso de felicidade._

Akito percebe que algumas lágrimas tinham saído de seus olhos, e uma forte mistura de vários sentimentos tomam conta de sua alma; sentia saudades, tristeza, dor, e de traição.

#Por quem estou chorando? Quem falou isso?#

-Aa-chan?!

Saki se senta ao lado da garota e o possuído pelo espírito do gato fica parado na frente delas. Akito abraça a colegial e começa a chorar em seu ombro. Sentia algo gritando dentro dela, mas não conseguia entender o que era aquele sentimento.

-Não tenha medo. Estamos aqui com você.

Kyo só a observava, na verdade, aquela era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo com mais atenção. Às poucas vezes que tinha estado com Akito, o seu olhar era sempre de raiva e ódio, pois era esse mesmo olhar que ele recebia do kamisama. Mas agora, aquela pessoa que chorava na sua frente não era mais o kamisama que lhe odiava e nem o patriarca dos Sohmas. O possuído pelo gato não diz nenhuma palavra, e simplesmente se senta ao lado de Akito.

-De repente eu comecei a chorar, quando me lembrei algo.

-O que lembrou Aa-chan?

-Agora não me lembro direito, mas era alguém que queria me encontrar sob um céu azul.

- Em breve se lembrará de tudo.

As duas garotas se afastam e Hanajima vê que o Kyo estava sentado ao lado da Akito.

-Kyo, fique aqui com a Aa-chan. Vou buscar um copo de água para ela.

A colegial se levanta deixando os dois sentados na varanda sem falarem nada, permanecendo apenas um ao lado do outro. O garoto enfia a mão no bolso e tira o seu lenço e coloca sob as pernas de Akito. O patriarca pega o lenço e começa a secar suas lágrimas.

-Obrigada.

Kyo os escutar aquele "obrigada" sente que seus olhos estavam a ponto de ficarem com algumas lágrimas. O garoto não entende o que estava acontecendo, mas aquela simples palavra fez a sua alma se recordar de algo e estava tentando despertar um sentimento que tinha existido dentro dele a muito tempo atrás.

-Eu sempre fui tão chorona assim?

-Não.

-Será que é uma conseqüência da perda de memória?

-Não sei.

Akito olha para o garoto, e ao ver que o Kyo olhava os pássaros que voam livremente pelo céu, a garota também começa a observá-los. O vôo tão desordenado dos pássaros dava aos dois a mesma sensação de liberdade e ao mesmo tempo de saudades.

-De repente me deu uma vontade de ficar girando....

Kyo olha espantado para Akito, que continuava a falar enquanto olhava para os pássaros.

-... de abrir bem os braços e ficar girando até ficar bem tonta. Acho que os pássaros devem ficar com essa sensação quando estão voando dessa maneira.

#A minha mãe que fazia isso. Lembro-me de que algumas vezes eu a vi olhando sozinha para o céu e quando ela olhava para os pássaros voando assim, ela abria os braços e ficava rodando até cair sentada no chão.#

Hanajima que tinha escutado a conversa, e ao ver a reação do Kyo quando o patriarca falou aquilo, logo deduz que aquilo deveria ser algo relacionado à mãe dele.

-E por que é que a Aa-chan não faz isso?

-Acho que seria muito estranho.

Saki, sem dizer mais nada, entrega o copo de água nas mãos de Akito, depois tira os sapatos e as meias e solta a longa trança ficando com os cabelos soltos. Caminha até o meio do jardim e começa a rodopiar. Os dois ficam a olhando, muito espantados. Hanajima rodava cada vez mais rápido, e como a sua saia batia um pouco abaixo do joelho, ela podia girar sem ficar com receio de que a sua calcinha estivesse aparecendo. Seus longos cabelos negros pareciam que estavam brincando com ela.

Aquela imagem da Hanajima rodando tão livre estava encantando os dois, Saki agora ria e balançava os braços enquanto girava. Akito não consegue mais ficar apenas olhando e vai girar ao lado da Saki. As duas agora riam mais alto e rodavam mais rápido, sendo que em alguns momentos quase que uma bate na outra, o que fazia com que elas rissem ainda mais.

Kyo nunca tinha visto a Saki tão linda e feliz como naquele momento. Ele se levanta desabotoando a camisa escolar, deixando à mostra a camiseta preta que vestia por baixo, e começa a girar próximo das garotas. Inicia de maneira bem tímida e se sentindo um pouco bobo, mas depois estava indo mais rápido e ria também.

A colegial é a primeira que cai no chão, pouco tempo depois é a vez do Kyo cair sentado. Os dois ficam rindo enquanto olhavam a Akito que rodava ainda mais rápido, feliz por ter sido a última a cair no chão.

-Ahahahah, eu ganhei.... ahahahah

-Mas eu comecei muito antes.

-Não importa! O que vale é que eu fui a última a cair no chão.

Kyo deitasse no chão e abre os braços. O céu estava ainda mais azul agora e outro bando de pássaros estava voando.

#Finalmente descobri o porquê que a minha mãe fazia aquilo. Ela queria sentir a sensação de estar voando como os pássaros.#

-Cadê? Eles sumiram!!

Akito começa a procurar algo pelo chão.

-O que foi, Aa-chan?

-Eu perdi os bichinhos da Tohru. Me ajudem a procurá-los.

Saki se levanta e começa a procurar enquanto que o gato, que ainda estava deitado no chão apenas se limitava a olhá-las.

-Como eles são?

-São aquelas miniaturas de bisqui do gato laranja e do cavalo-marinho. Vamos Kyo, ajuda também!!

Kyo ao escutar as palavras "gato laranja" tinha se levantado de uma vez do chão e agora está em pé ao lado delas.

-E por que é cê tava com elas?

-Eu as coloquei no bolso. Achei que tinha escutado alguém e vim ver. Que droga! Espero não ter perdido.

Os três começam a procurar pelos dois animais, mas continuam conversando enquanto realizam a busca, sem perceberem que estavam sendo observados por alguém.

**by DonaKyon**


	65. uma forte ameaça

Shigure chega à loja do Ayame e já começa a ficar um pouco irritado. Nos últimos tempos, ele sabia que ir até a casa do amante, significava também encontrar certa garota. Ele entra e os encontram trabalhando em mais uma das criações do possuído pela serpente.

-Bom dia Guretti! O que fez com que o mais jovem e promissor saísse da cama tão cedo assim? Não vai me dizer que já estava morrendo de saudades de euzinho?

-É claro que eu estava morrendo de saudades do meu amado Aaya-san.

-Ahahahahah, cada vez que a Mine vê esse teatrinho do Chefinho com o priminho, a Mine acha muito engraçado... ahahahahah

Mine para de costurar enquanto estava dando risadas, já o possuído volta a trabalhar no bordado que estava fazendo.

-Mas minha linda e formosa Mine, não é isso o que acontece com os apaixonados? Quando um coração está longe do outro coração amado, ele não é consumido pelo terrível fogo da saudade?

-Sim, mas é que o chefinho representa tão bem, que até parece que isso é verdade. A Mine quase acredita que vocês dois estão apaixonados um pelo outro.

-Minha belíssima donzela gótica tão delicada, isso não é uma representação!

Shigure vê o exato momento que eu a garota muda a expressão do seu rosto. Era claro que ela de fato acreditou que aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira dos dois, e que na verdade ela estava muito apaixonada por Ayame.

-Não é uma representação, Chefinho?

-Não, minha deusa das agulhas e das tesouras, o seu perfeito e grandioso chefinho e esse maravilhoso escritor de sucesso são namorados a muitos anos. Estamos juntos desde os nossos 16 aninhos, né mi amore?

-.... A Mine acha que está escutando o celular dela tocar. A Mine já volta!

Shigure apenas a acompanha com o olhar, enquanto que a serpente, que ainda bordava, nem tinha percebido o que havia acabado de acontecer ali.

#O Ayame nem se tocou que essa garota está apaixonada por ele.#

-Guretti, o horário da reunião mudou?

-Não. Apenas achei que deveríamos chegar mais cedo na sede. Aquilo lá deve estar uma confusão só.

-E como está a Akky-chan?

-Ahahahaha, estava muito engraçada com a camisola da Tohru-kun.... ahahahah

-Já separei várias das minhas mais lindas criações para lhe levar.

-Acho melhor não se animar muito num visual cheio de laços e babados. A Akito já sabe que nunca se vestiria desse jeito.

-Nhooo.... Isso não vale! Eu queria a vestir como se fosse uma boneca a meu bel-prazer.

-Podemos ir agora ou está muito ocupado?

-Podemos sim. Vou apenas tomar um banho e me arrumar. Afinal não posso aparecer diante do clã de qualquer jeito, principalmente na frente de nossas mamas e nossos papas.

-É mesmos, os nossos velhos estarão por lá também.

-Hohohoho.... Já vejo a cara de ódio de minha mãe quando anunciarem que o Professor Kazuma será o novo patriarca.

-"Isso é um ultraje! Graças ao status privilegiado que a minha família tem perante aos Sohmas, é claro que o novo patriarca deveria ser o meu marido", tenho certeza que ela falará algo do tipo.

-AHAHAHAH, ficou igualzinho a ela, Guretti.

-Vá se arrumar então. Estarei te esperando aqui.

-Voltarei rapidinho para você!

Shigure vai se sentar em um dos sofás que decoravam a rica loja de aviamentos, e pouco tempo depois ele vê a ajudante do seu primo voltando para a loja.

-Foi um choque para a senhorita, não é mesmo?

-.... Nunca imaginei que o Chefinho fosse gay... Ele sempre foi tão gentil e meigo comigo... Sempre achei que ele estivesse gostando de mim.

-O perdoe por isso. O Ayame não tem muita noção de como pode machucar as outras pessoas com esse comportamento.

-O Chefinho não tem culpa de nada. A Mine é que deveria ter percebido.

-A Mine-san irá revelar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos para ele?

-Não. Acredito que isso o fará se sentir muito mal. E também, não posso competir em nada contra o priminho.

#Ela é uma boa moça, não é a toa que o Aaya tem todo esse carinho por ela.#

Mine ajeita os óculos e depois olha bem séria e firme para o escritor.

-Mas se um dia o Chefinho resolver deixar de ser gay, o priminho pode ter certeza de que a Mine será a primeira da fila.

-Ahahah, pode deixar. Eu mesmo tratarei de ligar para a senhorita para lhe avisar disso.

A jovem costureira lhe sorri e volta a trabalhar no vestido que estava antes. O escritor fica apenas observando o movimento da loja e da tranqüila rua onde ficava. O rapidinho do Ayame durou quase uma hora. E ao retornar para a loja, encontra o primo cochilando no sofá.

-Hohohoho.... O Guretti está parecendo um velhinho, basta encostar-se a um lugar e já começa a dormir.

Shigure abre apenas o olho esquerdo e olha para a serpente que estava parada ao seu lado.

-É que certa pessoa não me deixou dormir nada neste final de semana.

-Então vamos logo, trate de se levantar! Já estamos ficando atrasados por sua causa. Não quero nem ver o quanto que o Tori-san ficará bravo se a gente se atrasar.... Minha doce Mine, poderia colocar todas as roupas que separei nas malas, mandarei um dos motoristas vir buscá-las depois.

-Pode deixar, Chefinho! A Mine já irá guardá-las.

Os dois possuídos entram no carro com um dos motoristas da sede, e que já os esperavam a quase quarenta e cinco minutos. Quando chegam à sede, o clima que encontram era ainda pior do que imaginavam.

-Acho que uma bomba caiu por aqui.

-Pelo visto, já sabem quem é o novo patriarca.

-Vamos até a casa do Haa-san.

Os dois começam a caminhar em direção da casa do médico e encontram com a velha governanta pelo caminho, mas ela nem olha na cara deles. A mulher estava tão furiosa que poderia matar a qualquer um.

-A Velha Yoko está muito pior hoje.

-Ela deve estar muito preocupada com o Patriarca. O que é compreensível, afinal há tantos anos que ela cuida dele.

-E que o azucrina também. Eu nunca gostei dessa velha.

-Eu me lembro de como o Guretti queria aprontar alguma travessura com ela, mas Akito-san nunca nos deixou.

Os dois chegam à casa do médico e o Shigure vai entrando sem ao menos bater na porta.

-Haa-san, já estamos aqui.

O médico estava sentado no sofá, e era visível que ele estava muito cansado.

-Cruzes Tori-san? O que aconteceu? Está com uma cútis horrível hoje.

-A Yoko-san acabou de sair daqui. Veio exigir que eu falasse onde é que estava o patriarca. Ela até mesmo falou que a gente a tinha seqüestrado, que o "pai" do gato tinha envenenado a todos nós.

-Isso explicar o porquê daquela cara.

-O Professor Kazuma já está lá na mansão?

-Sim. Foi hoje cedo para lá. E já começou a pesquisar na biblioteca dos patriarcas.

-O Kazuma-san ficou muito incomodado com tantos segredos que descobriu ontem. Era evidente que ele começaria a pesquisar o quanto antes.

-Não me espantaria nada se o Professor Kazuma não acabar encontrando até mesmo uma forma de acabar com a nossa maldição.

-Nem eu mesmo duvido disso, Aaya-san. Depois de descobrir sobre a tal carta da mãe do Kyo, tenho certeza que escondem coisas até mesmo da gente.

-Vou me arrumar para irmos. O Kazuma-san deve precisar muito mais do nosso apoio agora. Não imaginava que a Yoko-san teria essa reação que teve.

Os dois possuídos se sentam para esperar o médico.

As famílias dos possuídos eram as pessoas que mais estavam alteradas. Ninguém queria acreditar que o pai adotivo do gato era o novo patriarca do clã.

-CADÊ O HIGUCHI-KUN?

-E-ele ainda está dormindo, Yoko-sama.

-Vá procurar o que fazer bem longe daqui!

A velha governanta empurra a jovem empregada da sua frente indo para o quarto.

-É REALMENTE UM IMPRESTÁVEL! O MUNDO CAINDO LÁ FORA E VOCÊ AQUI DORMINDO!

-O que foi minha tia?

O homem vai se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade, era evidente que ele tinha bebido a noite toda, e cheirava a perfume de mulher.

-Será que o meu sobrinho sabe quem é o patriarca dos Sohmas?

-É claro que sei. É o Akito-sama!

-NÃO! NÃO É MAIS AQUELE IDIOTA! AGORA QUEM É O PATRIARCA DOS SOHMAS É O KAZUMA-KUN!

Ao ouvir aquele nome, o homem que tinha acabado de colocar o cigarro na boca fica todo engasgado.

-COF... COF... COF... O QUE DISSE?

-Sim. O pai adotivo do seu filho é o novo patriarca do clã!

-COMO? COMO QUE PODE ISSO?

-EU TAMBÉM NÃO SEI!! O KAZUMA-KUN JÁ ESTÁ ATÉ MESMO MORANDO NA MANSÃO. DISSE QUE TODOS OS DETALHES SERÃO DADOS NA REUNIÃO QUE MARCOU PARA DAQUI A POUCO!

-Eu não estou entendendo mais nada.

-VOCÊ NUNCA ENTENDEU NADA MESMO! SEMPRE FOI UM BURRO! SÓ SABE BEBER E FICAR ATRÁS DE MULHERES.

-Não é bem assim minha tia... É que ontem teve uma festa...

-EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE NADA. SÓ QUERO QUE SE LEMBRE QUE SE HOJE TEM ESSA VIDA TÃO FÁCIL É GRAÇAS A MIM!

O homem abaixa a cabeça e se senta no futon onde até a poucos minutos atrás dormia tranquilamente. A imagem de sua tia tão fora de controle o deixava amedrontado. Na verdade, ele sempre a tinha temido muito.

-O que podemos fazer, minha tia?

-Eu não sei! Mas temos que tira-lo de lá. Ele não pode ficar como patriarca. Será que o Higuchi-kun é capaz de imaginar qual foi a primeira coisa que ele me perguntou?

-hum... Se teria como aumentar ainda mais o que ele recebe por criar um possuído?

-É CLARO QUE NÃO! O KAZUMA-KUN ME PERGUNTOU SOBRE A CARTA DE SUÍCIDO DA EIKO-SAN!

O homem fica pálido ao escutar aquilo.

-Como ele ficou sabendo disso?

-ELE NÃO ME DEU NENHUM DETALHE, APENAS PERGUNTOU SE EU SABIA ONDE ESTAVA A TAL CARTA?

-E o que lhe respondeu, minha tia?

-DISSE NEM SABIA DISSO!

O homem dá um forte soco no tatame.

-QUE MERDA!! POR QUE É QUE AQUELA MALDITA TEM QUE VIR ME ATRAPALHAR NOVAMENTE?

-Acho que finalmente o meu sobrinho percebeu o que está acontecendo! Se o Kazuma-kun descobrir alguma coisa será o seu fim?

-MEU FIM?? SERÁ SOMENTE O MEU FIM, MINHA TIA? NÃO SERIA O _**NOSSO**_ FIM?

-Eu já sou uma mulher velha, mas o meu sobrinho ainda tem muitos anos pela frente.

-MALTIDA EIKO! MIL VEZES MALDITA!!! ESPERO QUE A SUA ALMA NUNCA ENCONTRE PAZ! SE A DESGRAÇADA TIVESSE PARIDO O RATO TUDO SERIA DIFERENTE!

-Não adianta ficar falando isso agora. Temos que tirar o Kazuma-kun de lá.

-E se a gente falar a mesma coisa para ele?

-Acha que o Kazuma-kun é tão idiota como era a sua mulher?

A velha governanta finalmente se senta no tatame. Ela precisava pensar em alguma coisa e tinha que ser muito rápido.

#Não posso permitir isso. Tudo o que fiz não pode dar em nada. Elas ainda não estão destruídas por completo. Eu quero levar as duas à loucura. Quero ter o prazer de ver aquelas duas cretinas sendo levadas para o mesmo hospício. Só morrerei depois disso.#

-Onde está a Naomi-chan?

-Ela está no hotel como a senhora mandou.

-A traga de volta para cá. Quem sabe ela não consiga se aproximar do Kazuma-kun ou do seu filho e assim a gente descubra alguma coisa. Ela vai ficar trabalhando lá no Dojo.

-Vou buscá-la agora mesmo.

O homem se levanta e começa a se arrumar para sair.

#Ele nunca deveria ter se casado com aquela mulher. Aquela vadia o seduziu e o roubou de mim. Não foi isso que eu sonhei para ele. Eu sempre sonhei que ele se casaria com uma mulher educada e elegante, alguém que estivesse à altura de ser a esposa do patriarca dos Sohmas. Mas a maldita Ren acabou com esse sonho. Como uma simples empregada poderia se casar com o patriarca dos Sohmas? Eles sempre estiveram muito distantes de nós... Empregadas como nós, deveríamos apenas servi-los e amá-los à distância... Eu não desejei que o meu filho se casasse com uma empregada suja como a mãe.#

**by DonaKyon**


	66. a intrusa

Os três começam a procurar pelos dois animais, mas continuam conversando enquanto realizam a busca.

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui? Não deveriam estar no colégio?

-O Kyo quis matar a aula.

-Vocês são namorados, não são?

Kyo para de procurar e engole a seco, mas Hanajima responde no mesmo tom de despreocupação que estava antes.

-Somos sim.

-Logo percebi que tinha algo entre vocês. Ontem quando se encontraram os seus olhos brilharam.

Tanto o Kyo como a Saki ficaram um pouco vermelhos quando escutaram aquilo.

_#Então é verdade! Ela é namorada dele.#_

Hanajima começa a olhar como se procurasse por alguém em direção da mata que cercava a casa do escritor. Kyo percebe que a namorada estava preocupada com alguma coisa.

-O que foi Saki?

-Nada.

A presidente do fã clube do Kyo quase que nem respira enquanto se escondia atrás de uma grande árvore. Asai não havia conseguido ficar mais na escola após saber pelo Momiji que a Hanajima era a namorada do garoto. Contrariando a primeira regra do fã-clube, a colegial tinha ido até a casa do possuído com o objetivo de conversar com os pais do garoto, e assim os alertar a respeito do grande perigo que o seu filho estava correndo ao se envolver com a Hanajima.

Entretanto, assim que chegou próximo da casa do escritor, a garota acabou tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão, e com medo de que a mãe do garoto a visse naquela situação tão embaraçosa, ela correu para se esconder por entre as árvores.

Ao ver Akito saindo da casa, a garota imagina que ela era a irmã mais velha do Kyo, e justamente no momento em que tinha se enchido de coragem para se aproximar de Akito, e assim lhe contar a terrível desgraça que estava acontecendo ao seu querido irmãozinho, Asai vê que o Kyo e a Hanajima estavam chegando à casa de mãos dadas, e volta a ficar escondida para observá-los.

-ACHEI O GATO!!

Akito segurava em sua mão levantada a pequena figura do gato laranja.

#Justamente Akito tinha que me encontrar? Queria que tivesse sido a Saki...#

Asai volta a espiar mais uma vez para o grupo.

#Amanhã você receberá a sua devida punição, sua bruxa!#

Saki para de procurar, e se lembra de todas as crueldades que tinha sofrido por ter aquele dom, por ser tão diferente dos outros.

_#-Mas por ele valerá a pena sofrer. Elas poderão fazer o que quiserem comigo amanhã.#_

Kyo que tinha escutado os pensamentos da Saki, usa o seu instinto felino e percebe que tinha uma garota escondida entre as árvores. O gato se levanta, caminha até a Saki, pega em sua mão e a puxa para que ela o acompanhe. Akito se levanta e fica apenas os observando.

-Hei! O que quer aqui?

-KYO-SAMA!!

-Já te falei para parar com essa merda de Kyo-sama!

-Então era ela quem estava aqui.

-Se sabia que tinha gente aqui por que não me falou? Eu não te disse ontem que vou te proteger!!

-E POR QUE É QUE TEM QUE A PROTEGER? KYO-SAMA, NÃO VÊ QUE ELA O ENFEITIÇOU? ELA É UMA BRUXA!!

Kyo olha com um olhar frio e cheio de raiva para a garota.

-Eu a protejo porque eu a amo. E vê se para com essa merda de fã-clube. Eu odeio tipos de garotas como vocês!

-NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO ISSO APENAS PORQUE ESSA BRUXA ESTÁ MANDANDO QUE FALE. ESSA NÃO É A SUA VONTADE. VOCÊ NÃO PODE AMAR ESSA BRUXA! _#ele precisa acordar desse feitiço#_

Saki escuta os pensamentos da garota e percebe que ela estava indo para cima do Kyo para abraçá-lo. Rapidamente a colegial se coloca na frente dela e lhe dá um tapa na cara.

-Eu sempre suportei tudo o que me fizeram. Não me importo se amanhã vocês me queimarem com um isqueiro, me fizerem engolir agulhas, ou tentarem me jogar do telhado da escola, mas contra ele, não permitirei que façam nada.

A garota estava com a mão sob a região que tinha sido agredida, sentia que a sua bochecha estava queimando como se fosse uma brasa.

-SUA MALDITA! COMO OUSA ENCOSTAR ESSA MÃO IMUNDA EM MIM? VOCÊ SABE QUEM EU SOU? EU SOU A PRESIDENTE DO FÃ-CLUBE KYO SOHMA. TENHO VÁRIAS GAROTAS QUE FARÃO AQUILO QUE EU MANDAR QUE ELAS FAÇAM COM VOCÊ. ESSE TAPA TE CUSTARÁ MUITO CARO!!

-Já falei que podem fazer o que quiserem comigo. Mas não permitirei que se aproximem do Kyo. Nenhuma de vocês encostarão um dedo nele. _#Eu protegerei o segredo dele.#_

Kyo olhava espantado para a namorada. Ela estava disposta a tudo para lhe proteger também.

#Por que será que o comportamento daquela garota me parece tão familiar? Quem é que ela me lembra?#

Akito ainda estava parada um pouco afastada deles, mas podia escutar perfeitamente até mesmo a Saki que falava com um tom normal em sua voz.

-EU AINDA DESCUBRIREI O QUE FEZ PARA ENFEITIÇA-LO.

-Cê liga garota! Cê acha mesmo que eu sou do tipo que cairia nessas coisas? Se acredita nisso, tá na cara que não sabe nada sobre mim.

Asai Okada fecha as duas mãos com força e sente que o seu corpo estava todo tremendo de ódio por dentro. Era evidente que ela sabia que o garoto não seria manipulado daquela maneira, mas ela não queria admitir para si mesma, que ele estava amando por sua livre escolha aquela garota tão estranha.

-POR QUE ELA? POR QUE ELA E NÃO EU??

-Porque a Saki é única!

Kyo havia dito aquilo com um olhar cheio de amor e admiração para a Saki. Era impossível que aquele sentimento fosse conseqüência de uma magia qualquer. Os olhos de Asai começam a ficar cheios de lágrimas, os escondem com as mãos e sai correndo para ir embora, não agüentava ficar ver aquele olhar de amor para outra que não para ela.

#A Saki e o Kyo são muito apaixonados um pelo outro.#

O casal de namorados volta para perto do patriarca.

-Eu bem que tinha escutado algo. Quem era essa garota?

-Apenas uma colega de escola que é apaixonada pelo Kyo.

-Para mim, ela é apenas uma louca.

-Achou o outro bichinho Aa-chan?

-Achei sim. Estava próximo de onde estava o gato. Vou colocá-los no lugar, parece que aquela coleção é muito importante para a Tohru.

Akito caminha para dentro da casa deixando os dois sozinhos no jardim.

-Não faça mais isso. Se alguém te ameaçar me fale. Eu te disse que não quero que sofra nenhuma agressão por minha culpa.

-Essa foi a primeira vez que bati em alguém. Nunca reagi a nenhuma das agressões que sofri, porque quando eu estava no prézinho, os meninos da minha classe me fizeram comer uma lagartixa viva e eu quase matei um deles. Ele ficou vários dias no hospital por minha culpa. Eu vi que se me defendesse das agressões eu poderia matar alguém. Por isso nunca reagia, mas quando vi que ela ia te abraça, eu não pensei em mais nada.

-Viu?! Ela não morreu! Pode reagir assim sempre. Não precisa mais agüentar torturas porque tem medo de ferir os outros. Se alguém te agredir, basta virar um tapa na cara da garota, mas se for um homem pode deixar que eu cuidarei dele.

Saki olha sorrindo para o Kyo e recebe o mesmo sorriso de volta.

-Então esse será o nosso trato. Um irá proteger sempre ao outro.

-Hehe... Adorei te ver com ciúmes.

-Não fiquei com ciúmes, apenas bati nela porque ela ia te abraçar.

-Ahahah, só faltou falar assim: "Ele é meu e ninguém colocará as suas mãos nele!" Ahahahhaha

-Não seja tão bobo. Já imaginou o que aconteceria se ela te abraçasse?

-Não sou tão descuidado como a Ratazana.

-Não?? Como foi mesmo que a Tohru-chan descobriu o segredo dos Sohmas?

-Ah, aquilo não conta.

-Sei.

O "sei" respondido pela Hanajima tinha saído cheio de sarcasmos.

Kyo segura em uma de suas longas mechas de cabelo, e lhe fala com um tom mais baixo em sua voz, e com o rosto um pouco corado. Ainda não estava acostumado a essas situações tão normais entre namorados.

-Você estava tão linda rodando daquele jeito.

Saki lhe sorri igualmente envergonhada. E ainda mais desacostumada que o possuído, a garota não sabia o que lhe responde e acaba mudando de assunto.

-A Aa-chan se lembrou de algo relacionado com a Eiko-san?

-Sim. A minha mãe é que tinha aquele lance de ficar girando. Acho que as duas faziam aquilo juntas.

-Acho que aos poucos ela voltará a se lembrar.

-Seria bom se ela não se lembrar-se. Ela parecia ser outra pessoa do seu lado.... Me fez sentir até mesmo uma vontade de ficar perto dela.

Saki segura na mão do garoto.

-Então vamos mudar os nossos planos. Ficaremos aqui com ela..... Assim poderei ver se você sabe cozinhar bem ou não.

-Hei, cê só pensa em comida, né?

-Não! _#Eu também penso muito em você.#_

Kyo ao escutar o pensamento da garota, ele segura em seu queixo e lhe beija, a cada beijo os sentimentos dos dois ficava mais forte.

-Obrigado por querer me proteger também.

-De nada..... E o que irá cozinhar para a gente?

-Que tal alguns onigiris?

-Isso é muito pouco.

-Humm... Posso fazer legumes também.

-Eu quero carne!

-Carne?! Eu prefiro peixe.

-Mas eu quero carne!

Os dois entram na casa discutindo qual seria o cardápio daquele dia.

Akito ainda estava no quarto quando os dois entraram na casa. Estava se sentindo um pouco inquieta após ter visto o comportamento da outra colegial.

#Será que aquela garota me lembrou a minha mãe? Aquele comportamento parecia ser o comportamento de uma pessoa descontrolada emocionalmente. Acho que apenas uma pessoa com alguns problemas mentais é que teria esse tipo de comportamento.#

O patriarca vai até a cama e se senta.

#Aquela garota além de louca, como o Kyo falou, era também bem arrogante. Agia como se todos no mundo tivessem a obrigação de lhe amar.#

-Aa-chan?!

Hanajima surgia na porta do quarto e Akito se levanta da cama.

-O que foi Saki?

-É que o Kyo está lá na cozinha preparando o nosso almoço. Vim saber se tem algo que gostaria de comer.

-Humm, eu não me lembro se gostava de algum prato em especial.... Qual era o meu prato favorito, Saki?

A colegial consegue controlar a sua reação de espanto ao escutar aquela pergunta e lhe responde toda segura.

-Era omelete com nirá e batatas ao misô.

-Sério?? Esses pratos tão simples e pobres eram os meus favoritos?

-Sim. Apesar de sua posição, a Aa-chan sempre gostou das coisas simples da vida.

Na verdade, o patriarca nunca tinha nem ao mesmo chegado a sentir o aroma que esses pratos exalavam. Desde que tinha nascido, estava acostumada a comer as mais finas e refinadas refeições.

As duas garotas descem e vão para a cozinha, onde o Kyo estava temperando a carne que a Tohru havia comprado para o almoço do próximo final de semana deles.

-Eih, Kyo. Eu não vou querer carne. Quero omelete com nirá e batatas ao misô.

-OQUEEE??

O gato automaticamente teve aquela reação ao escutar as duas coisas que ele odiava comer, nirá e misô. Saki mais uma vez tem que se segurar para não rir.

-Que foi? A Saki falou que esses são os meus pratos favoritos. Eu quero comer isso.

O garoto olha para a namorada que imediatamente desvia o olhar e lhe pergunta com um tom de deboche em sua voz.

-Quer que eu vá buscar um pouco de nirá na base secreta do Yuki-kun ou você mesmo irá pegar?

-Eu vou!

O garoto ao passar do lado da namorada lhe fala bem baixinho.

-Saki, eu vou queimar o seu bife!

-AHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Kyo continua andando enquanto que a Hanajima gargalhava na cozinha e Akito lhe olhava toda curiosa. Era incontestável que aquela relação estava deixando os dois jovens muito mais soltos e alegres.

**by DonaKyon**

**Lust Lotu's, vc JÁ acha que a Yoko é uma cobra??? Ainda não viu nada do que esse velha já aprontou... ahahahahhaha**

**Estou com pouco tempo livre, mas ainda consigo tirar algumas horas de sonos a menos para escrever na fic. Espero agüentar esse ritmo até dezembro .**


	67. o clã dos Sohmas

_- Só ela percebeu a minha solidão. A Ren foi a única... A Ren chorou por mim.._

_-Se..senhor Akira.... Não se deixe iludir por essa.... Não a deixe enganá-lo, senhor.... Akira-sama!_

#Eu também chorava por você, Akira-sama. Eu ainda choro por você, meu filho. #

A velha governanta entrava com lentos passos na mansão, aquele lugar que era o seu lar a mais de sessenta anos. Yoko não conhecia o mundo de fora, para ela simplesmente não existia um mundo fora da sede dos Sohmas. Ela conhecia cada canto daquela mansão, e sabia de todos os segredos do clã dos Sohmas.

#A maldita Ren não sabia qual era o seu lugar. Se Akira-sama a desejava, bastasse que se deitasse com ele. Essa era a nossa função, foi assim comigo também. Mas eu sabia que não estava altura de ser a esposa do patriarca. Mesmo eu sendo a mãe do seu único filho, eu sabia que nunca poderia desejar o posto de esposa do patriarca.#

A mulher entra em seu quarto e fecha a porta. O ambiente era tão luxuoso como as partes principais da casa. Ela caminha até o armário e tira uma caixa com vários objetos dos dois antigos patriarcas dos Sohmas, do pai e do avô de Akito.

#A Ren não aceitou ser apenas a sombra do meu Akira-sama, para ela isso era muito pouco. Aquela mulher suja desejou ser a sua esposa. Ela se casou com ele, mas ela não foi capaz de lhe gerar um filho homem como eu fiz. Eu gerei a continuidade para o meu amado patriarca. Eu fui a única que lhe gerou um filho homem, nem mesmo a sua esposa legítima conseguiu isso. Mesmo tendo parido um filho com uma saúde tão fraca, o meu Akira-sama era tão belo, como o amor que eu sentia pelo seu pai. Já aquela desgraçada pariu uma mulher. Não lhe bastava ter desonrado a vida do meu Akira-sama ao se casar com ele, ela ainda conseguiu acabar com longa linhagem de descendentes diretos dos patriarcas. Eu odeio aquelas duas. Odeio a mãe e a filha. Eu só morrerei depois que enlouquecer as duas.#

Yoko retira da caixa a única foto que tinha dos três juntos, tirada no dia em que Akira tinha completado 4 anos e alguns dias antes de seu amado Akio-sama morrer.

#Eu imaginei um futuro tão bonito para o meu filho. Eu sabia que ele ia morrer cedo, mas queria que ele tivesse se casado com uma mulher a sua altura, que tivesse um filho homem para ser o próximo patriarca e que eu cuidaria do meu neto como não consegui cuidar do meu filho.#

_-Yoko-san, o Kazuma-sama está lhe chamando lá na biblioteca_.

#Tenho que tirá-lo daqui logo. Se continuar aqui na mansão ele saberá de tudo. Ninguém pode saber que o Akira-sama era filho de uma empregada como eu. Esse segredo será levado ao túmulo comigo, assim como foi com o meu amado e com a sua esposa.#

A governanta guarda a caixa e vai até a biblioteca.

-O que deseja, Kazuma-san?

-A senhora tem a chave dessa parte do armário?

-É o Akito-sama quem as guarda.

-Então terei que chamar a um chaveiro....

-O senhor não acha que isso seria um pouco abusivo?

-Quando o Akito-san retornar, tenho certeza que o patriarca irá aprovar todas as minhas ações.

A mulher olha em sua volta e vê que tudo estava revirado.

#Não deve estar apenas atrás da carta da Eiko-san.#

-O possuído pelo gato irá entrar na sede?

-Não. Vou poupar o meu filho desse ar tão pesado.

-Quem lhe vê falando assim, até pensa que realmente é o seu pai.

-Ainda bem que poucos se recordam que ele é filho do Higuchi-san.

-De fato! Essa foi a maior desgraça que aconteceu a minha família. O senhor que é da família do antigo possuído pelo gato, sabe muito bem o que isso significa dentro do clã.

-Será que o seu sobrinho não sabe de nada da carta da Eiko-san?

-Não! Estive a pouco em sua casa para lhe perguntar isso. O Higuchi-kun me afirmou que a sua falecida esposa não deixou carta alguma.

-A senhora pode me solicitar um chaveiro?

-Certamente que sim. Providenciarei agora mesmo. Ah, Kazuma-san, eu tomei a liberdade para enviar uma jovem empregada para o Dojo. Akito-sama não queria que ela trabalhasse aqui dentro da sede, mas a jovem deseja ficar por perto de sua mãe. O senhor tem alguma objeção?

-Nenhuma. Muito obrigado.

A mulher sai da biblioteca sentindo ainda mais raiva do que antes.

#Aquela idiota da Akito precisa voltar. Acredito que ele só sairá dessa forma. Ainda não posso revelar que quem deveria ficar como patriarca é o possuído do rato. O meu sobrinho tem razão, se a Eiko-san tivesse parido o rato, tudo estaria resolvido. Akito-san perderia o direito como o patriarca por não ser homem, e por ter o meu sangue, já que seria o filho do meu sobrinho, a linhagem direita dos patriarcas continuaria, mesmo o rato, não sendo o filho do meu filho.#

O salão que estava reservado para a reunião já estava com tudo quase preparado. As duas longas fileiras de almofadas já estavam dispostas em seus devidos lugares. Na hora da reunião todos ficariam sentados um de frente para o outro em seus lugares já previamente determinados, na frente das duas fileiras ficavam a almofada de Akito e ao seu lado direito outra de menor tamanho, que era sempre ocupada pela velha governanta. Yoko olha para verificar se faltava alguma coisa.

-Tirem o local reservado ao patriarca.

-Mas o Kazuma-sama não é o patriarca?

-Não. Esse local pertence ao Akito-sama.

As duas empregadas retiram a pesada almofada onde o patriarca se sentava naquelas ocasiões.

#Eu me recuso a participar dessa palhaçada.#

A governanta ao sair do salão encontra com os três possuídos.

-É claro que vocês seriam os primeiros a chegarem. Aposto que estão adorando o fato do Kamisama estar longe da sede.

-Estamos tão preocupados com a saúde de Akito-san quanto o senhora.

Shigure responde a governanta colocando realmente um tom de preocupação em sua voz.

-Hatori-san, eu exijo saber onde é que Akito-sama está.

-Já falei para a senhora. Foi o próprio patriarca que me proibiu de dizer onde ele está.

#Se isso for verdade, eles nunca irão falar. Esses monstros são incapazes de contrariarem ao kamisama deles.#

A governanta passa por eles sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

-Nossa, ela está uma fera mesmo. – Shigure olha com certa desconfiança para a velha mulher.

Os possuídos vão até a biblioteca e encontram o Kazuma no meio de vários papeis antigos.

-O Kazuma-san encontrou algo?

-Ainda não. Mas já descobri que precisaremos de um tradutor de chinês antigo.

-O que é natural, afinal a lenda dos doze signos surgiu na China.

Shigure pega alguns dos papeis para ver, mesmo sem entender muito do que estava escrito a sua curiosidade falava mais alto.

-Shigure, como está Akito-san?

-Está bem.

-Eu gostaria que levasse algumas coisas para o Megumi-kun. Peça ao Kyo para entregar a Saki.

-Pode me entregar que levarei sim.

-O professor Kazuma acredita que a nossa maldição possa ser desfeita?

-Sinceramente acho muito difícil, mas acredito que devemos tentar.

-Vocês não estão achando a velha Yoko ainda mais estranha do que o normal?

-Mas isso não é normal já que ela está preocupada com Akito-san?

-Ayame, o Shigure tem razão. Ela não está apenas preocupada, me parece que ela está um pouco amedrontada também, e tenho quase certeza que esse medo está relacionado ao fato do Kazuma-san estar aqui na mansão.

-Também acredito nisso Haa-san. Como falei ontem, essa velha deve saber de muitos outros segredos dos Sohmas.

-Mas a Yoko-san não sabia da carta da Eiko-san, disse-me que o Higuchi-san lhe afirmou que a esposa não deixou nenhuma carta.

-Será que essa carta existiu mesmo? Afinal Akito-san poderia ter inventado isso para o Yuki, com o objetivo de lhe torturar.

-Algo me diz que não, Aaya. Essa carta existiu sim.

-Mas como ela pode ter existido sem que o pai do Kyo ou a Yoko-san soubessem dela?

Hatori e Kazuma olham para o Ayame, realmente era quase impossível que pelo menos um deles não soubesse de tal carta.

-Alguém está mentindo!

A voz de Shigure era repleta de acusação e todos olham espantados para o escritor.

-Mas por que mentiriam sobre isso, Guretti?

-Porque tem alguma coisa por trás dessa carta. Kazuma-san, o senhor contou a Yoko-san como ficou sabendo da carta?

-Não, Shigure. Apenas lhe perguntei se ela sabia onde estava a carta.

-Então não lhe faça mais nenhuma pergunta sobre isso. E vamos ver como ela irá reagir.

-Guretti, você acha que a Yoko-san está mentindo?

-Tenho quase certeza que sim.

-E agora nem poderemos perguntar a Akito sobre isso.

Shigure olha para o Hatori com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, sem perceber o médico tinha falado o nome do patriarca de uma maneira muito mais leve.

Uma das empregadas bate na porta para avisar ao novo patriarca que todos já estavam o esperando no local da reunião.

-Boa sorte, Kazuma-san. E nos desculpe por deixar essa ingrata missão em suas mãos.

-Não se preocupe Hatori.

Kazuma sai na frente sendo seguido pelos três possuídos.

Apenas um grupo é que faziam parte das reuniões dos Sohmas, e nelas participavam as famílias de todos os possuídos e mais algumas de "fora" que nada sabiam sobre a maldição, portanto, nem uma palavra sobre aquele assunto era dada durante essas reuniões.

Assim que Kazuma entra na sala todos ficam em silêncio, e o professor recebe olhares de raiva e ódio de boa parte das famílias dos possuídos. Os três amaldiçoados se sentam no local reservados para eles, bem como Kazuma, que se senta no local que sempre tinha sido ocupado pela Yoko.

-Muito obrigado por terem vindo. Serei bem breve para não ocupar o tempo dos senhores. Devido a um problema de saúde o nosso patriarca precisará se afastar por alguns dias de suas funções e me deixou responsável pelo clã até o seu retorno.

Imediatamente vários múrmuros tomam conta da sala.

-Mas por que foi o senhor a pessoa escolhida para ficar no lugar de Akito-sama? A minha família é a que tem um status mais privilegiado dentro do clã. O meu marido é quem deveria ser o indicado.

Ayame e Shigure precisam se segurar para não rirem, Shinsen, a mãe do Ayame e do Yuki, havia falado exatamente o que eles imaginaram.

-Infelizmente eu também não sei os motivos do Akito-sama. Apenas recebi uma carta do patriarca com a sua decisão. Aqueles que não acreditarem em minhas palavras poderão ler a carta que está aqui em minhas mãos.

-Creio que não será necessário. Se essa foi a decisão de Akito-sama temos que acatá-la.

O pai do Momiji é o primeiro a manifestar o seu apoio e respeito pelo novo patriarca, inclinando a sua cabeça, logo esse gesto vai sendo copiado pelos demais, mas os pais do Ayame e da Rin foram os últimos a fazerem.

Era visível que aquelas duas famílias foram as que menos haviam gostado daquela decisão. Não conseguiam aceitar que justamente o neto do antigo possuído pelo gato e o pai adotivo do atual gato fosse a pessoa escolhida pelo kamisama para ficar em seu lugar.

-E onde está o Akito-sama, Hatori-kun?

O pai do Shigure finalmente faz a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

-Está em repouso numa das nossas propriedades. O patriarca me proibido de revelar onde ele está.

Os familiares dos possuídos sabiam que não adiantava perguntar mais nada ao médico.

-Se não tiverem mais nenhuma pergunta a nossa reunião acabou.

-Kazuma-sama, eu gostaria de lhe pedir a sua autorização para que o Momiji-kun possa ensinar violino a minha filha Momo.

Os pais dos amaldiçoados olham diretamente para Elisa, o que a deixa bem constrangida. Era impossível para a mulher decifrar o que aqueles olhares queriam lhe dizer.

-Tem a minha permissão, Shirou-san.

Os pais do possuído pelo coelho se inclinam em agradecimento.

-Essa daí é que se deu bem. Nem se lembra que pariu uma aberração, mas tem o direito de receber a mesma quantia que você.

Shinsen fala baixinho para a mãe de Rin que estava sentada ao seu lado.

-Ás vezes, tenho vontade de fazer o mesmo que a Elisa-san fez. Eu imagino o sofrimento que a Shinsen-san sente por ter parido duas aberrações.

-Pelo menos um deles é o possuído do rato, o que me rende uma "mesada" muito maior que a de vocês.

A mãe do Yuki e de Ayame olha para a mulher cheia de superioridade, e a mãe da Rin vira o rosto e volta a olhar para frente.

-Será que o Kazuma-sama poderia conceder uma parte do seu tempo a algumas das famílias que estão aqui?

O pai do Shigure é novamente o porta-voz dos demais, e era evidente que aquelas "algumas famílias" eram os pais dos possuídos.

-Creio que isso poderá ser feito outro dia, meu querido papai. O Kazuma-sama não poderá tratar sobre esse assunto agora.

Shigure sente que está sendo fuzilado pelos olhares dos seus pais naquele momento.

-Garanto aos senhores que essa situação será por pouco tempo. Em breve o nosso patriarca estará de volta.

Kazuma se levanta e todos os presentes inclinam a cabeça em sinal de respeito à função que ele está ocupando, o professor saí da sala, deixando todos os Sohmas com suas cabeças abaixadas, uma vez que só poderiam a levantar quando o patriarca não estivesse mais na sala.

#Ufa, foi mais difícil do que a final de uma competição. Ainda estou tremendo por dentro. Pobre daquela garota que vive essa pressão há tantos anos. Ninguém faz idéia do peso que esse cargo tem. Acredito que agora entendo um pouco mais as razões do patriarca ter aquela personalidade.#

Kazuma retornava a biblioteca para separar os documentos que seriam enviados ao Megumi-kun.

**by DonaKyon**

**Comentários da autora: Levantei bem carente hoje... cadê os comentários das outras garotas? Só a ****Lust Lotu's é quem comenta.... Críticas e sugestões também valem.**

**Lust Lotu's, muito obrigada pelos seus comentários, é tão bom receber esse retorno. **

**Eu estou adorando escrever Kyo e Saki e Hatori e Akito.**


	68. fatos impensaveis

-AHHH... Eu não acredito que tive que ficar todo esse tempo com a minha cabeça abaixada justamente para o Kazuma.

Shinsen se levantava sentindo-se extremamente ofendida por aquela situação.

-Hatori-kun, certamente o problema de Akito-sama deve ser neurológico, o patriarca deve ter desenvolvido a doença de sua mãe e ficou louco de vez. Onde já se viu, não deixar a minha família a frente do clã durante a sua ausência? O posto de patriarca deveria ficar para o meu marido, e eu seria a primeira dama do patriarca. Entre todos os Sohmas, a nossa família é a mais importante e nobre, acima de nós só está à família do patriarca. Essa tão alta posição está a minha altura.

-A senhora tem toda razão minha mãe.

Ayame havia falado de uma forma ponderada e ao mesmo tempo muito segura. Todos os presentes lhe olharam espantados ao ver que o jovem estilista não estava falando com da sua maneira tradicional, sendo que a sua mãe foi até mesmo obrigada a se sentar ao escutar aquilo. Nunca em toda a sua vida o filho tinha concordado com ela.

-Certamente a senhora está a altura de ser a esposa do patriarca do clã dos Sohmas. Um dos clãs mais importantes do Japão. E eu sei o que a senhora tem que fazer para ocupar essa posição tão alta no nosso clã.

Como os presentes conheciam a personalidade megalomaníaca do jovem, que não se cansava de falar desde criança que ele era da nobreza, um príncipe, uma alteza, entre outras coisas, todos estavam seguros que o rapaz havia encontrado finalmente a oportunidade para concretizar as suas fantasias. Ayame olha para a sua mãe e lhe fala como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.

-O que a minha adorável e honorável mãe deve fazer para ocupar essa tão alta posição é muito simples. Basta se separar do meu pai e se casar com o professor Kazuma. A senhora se esqueceu que o professor é um patriarca SOLTEIRO?

Todos se seguraram para não rirem, a mãe da Rin que estava ao lado da Shinsen chegava a ficar vermelha. A mãe dos dois possuídos olhava sem acreditar no que o SEU filho tinha acabado de lhe falar. Ela olha toda indignada para o marido que estava sentado a sua frente, e ao ver que ele não ia repreender o filho ela lhe grita.

-QUERIDO, VAI SIMPLESMENTE FICAR CALADO? ESCUTOU O QUE O IDIOTA DO SEU FILHO FALOU?

O homem ajeita os óculos e lança a pergunta para todos os presentes.

-Se a Shinsen-san se separar de mim e se casar com o patriarca a minha pensão será de quanto?

Após aquela pergunta era impossível para o Shigure continuar se segurando e ele é o primeiro a soltar uma tremenda gargalhada, a mãe da Rin foi a segunda, e depois foi impossível ver a ordem de quem tinha começado a rir, pois todos os presentes já estavam rindo.

-AH....!!!!

Após dar aquele estrondoso grito a mulher se levanta e sai da sala deixando todos rindo ainda mais.

#Maldita família Sohma. Mil vezes maldita!! Todos nesse clã são amaldiçoados.#

-A reunião já acabou Shinsen-san?!

A mãe do Yuki e do Ayame passa ao lado da Yoko deixando bem claro que tinha escutado a pergunta e que a tinha ignorado mesmo.

#Essa sim tem a pose da esposa que sonhei para o meu filho. #

A velha governanta volta a caminhar lentamente pelo longo corredor e vai para o seu quarto.

Enquanto terminava a reunião na mansão dos patriarcas do clã Sohma, Tohru, Momiji, Yuki e Haru voltavam para a casa do Shigure caminhando. Os três possuídos já tinham notado que a garota tinha passado o dia todo muito distante.

Momiji segurava em sua mão, mas não conversavam nada. Ambos andavam um pouco atrás de Yuki e Haru que caminhavam conversando sobre o dia no colégio.

Assim que entram em casa, Tohru reconhece os sapatos da amiga. Ela tira os seus rapidamente e corre para dentro da casa. Os três ficam lhe olhando sem entenderem nada.

-Hana-chan... Hana-chan....

_-Estamos aqui na cozinha, Tohru-chan._

A colegial corre para lá e os encontram sentados a mesa. Kyo e Hanajima estavam sentados um ao lado do outro e a Akito do outro lado da mesa de frente para a colegial. Tohru rapidamente anda para o lado da amiga e a abraça bem forte e chorando baixinho em seu ombro.

-Tohru-chan?! O que foi??

Momiji fica parado na porta da cozinha com o coração na mão. Sofria tanto quanto que a Tohru estava sofrendo. Hanajima se levanta e leva a amiga para fora da casa. Ela não precisava ler os pensamentos da jovem para saber que ela precisava desabafar algo.

Akito se levanta para ir junto com as garotas, mas o Kyo a impede de ir segurando em sua mão. Os quatros sabiam que Akito não poderia escutar a conversa das duas, uma vez que na realidade não era uma amiga delas.

-Eih, onde pensa que vai?

-Vou com a Tohru e a Saki. Não viu que a Tohru entrou chorando?

-E a louça?

-Louça?! Que Louça?

-A que você vai lavar.

Kyo a puxa pela mão e a deixa diante da pia com um monte de panelas, pratos e copos.

-QUEEE?

-Eu cozinhei e agora é a sua vez.

-Mas e a Saki? Ela também comeu.

-Sim, mas ela é visita. E visitas não lavam a louça.

Kyo continuava segurando Akito pelas costas o que a mantinha em frente da pia. Os três primos recém chegados do colégio olhavam aquela cena espantados, não sabiam qual dos fatos era o mais surpreendente, se era o patriarca recebendo ordens do possuído pelo gato, ou se era o contato físico entre os dois, uma vez que Akito sempre tinha sentido um enorme nojo do garoto, ou se era a Akito vestindo um avental para lavar a louça.

Haru tira o celular do bolso e começa a fotografar a cena.

-O que está fazendo Haru? – Yuki lhe perguntava bem baixinho.

-É melhor registrar. Quando a gente contar isso para o Shigure-sensei e o Tori-san eles não irão acreditar.

Kyo deixa a Akito toda desajeitada na frente da pia e se vira encontrando os outros três com cara de espanto. Ele passa por eles sem falar nada e subindo para o seu quarto.

#Não precisam fazer essa cara. Até mesmo EU não acredito no que acabou de acontecer.#

Akito colocava quase meio frasco de detergente na esponja e agora tentava começar a lavar a louça, segurando a panela cheia de gordura e a esfregando lentamente e de uma maneira não muito firme o que fazia com que ela caísse toda hora na pia fazendo um grande barulho.

-Yuki-kun... Haru-kun... Será que a gente não deveria ajudá-la?

Momiji olha em sua volta mais já não encontrava a nenhum dos possuído. Ele caminha até a entrada da casa e se senta na varanda.

#Eu sei como a Tohru-chan está se sentindo. Eu também estou vivendo com esse medo agora, mas mesmo assim quero muito ficar ao lado dela. Mesmo sabendo que amanhã isso tudo pode acabar, eu prefiro viver esses momentos. Porque não existe dor pior do que a dor de sofrer por aquilo que não foi vivido. Por favor, Tohru-chan, entenda isso e continue ao meu lado. Mesmo que seja por somente mais meia-hora, eu prefiro passar esses minutos ao seu lado do que longe de você. Por favor, Tohru-chan, entenda que eu sofrerei ainda mais se te ver sofrendo longe de mim.#

Hanajima e a Tohru estavam sentadas na grama entre as enormes árvores que rodeavam a casa do escritor, e a órfã reconhece aquele local, era exatamente onde ela tinha montado a sua pequena barraca e ficou morando por uma semana, sem ao menos imaginar que ali era o quintal do príncipe do seu colégio.

-Foi aqui que tudo começou.

Hanajima segurava na mão da amiga e olha a sua volta.

-Então foi aqui que a Tohru-chan morou quando saiu da casa do seu avô? De fato, é um lugar um pouco perigoso.

-Hana-chan.... Não acha que devemos nos afastar deles?

-Ainda está muito assustada por causa de ontem?

A garota apenas confirma que sim com a cabeça.

-Acho que eles sofreram ainda mais se nós nos afastarmos deles agora do que se for por esquecimento.

-Mas isso não é justo Hana-chan! Se Akito-san mandar apagar as nossas memórias nós não iremos sofrer, mas eles sim. Eles é que ficarão lembrando até o resto das suas vidas tudo o que aconteceu.

-Eu sei.

-E não acha que estamos sendo muito egoístas só pensando na nossa felicidade de agora sem nós importarmos com o que acontecerá depois?

_- "O amor é o começo de um milagre"._

Ao escutar aquela frase que a sua mãe tinha lhe falado tantas vezes, Tohru abraça os joelhos e começa a chorar com a cabeça encostada neles.

-A Dona Kyoko sempre acreditou nisso. Ela sempre falava que se não fosse o amor do seu pai por ela, certamente teria se perdido de vez nas trevas daquele mundo onde ela estava. Eu também acredito nisso, Tohru-chan. É por isso que mesmo me sentindo tão insegura, com tanto medo como estou, eu quero ficar ao lado do Kyo. Quero acreditar que o amor trará o milagre que precisamos.

Tohru ainda chorando olha para a amiga que estava ao seu lado lhe sorrindo, e reconhece que a Saki sentia exatamente o mesmo que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, mas que tinha decidido a ficar ao lado do garoto e a acreditar que o amor iria fazer o milagre de transformar aquele triste destino.

Hanajima segura nas duas mãos da amiga e lhe pergunta com um sorriso cheio de esperança.

-E a Tohru-chan?! Também acreditará que o amor pode fazer milagres?

-Tem razão Hana-chan. Vamos acreditar!

As duas se levantam do chão e começam a caminhar em direção da casa.

-Vamos falar para a Aa-chan que você entrou chorando porque tirou uma nota baixa, assim ela não ficará preocupada.

-Tá! E por que não foi para o colégio?

-O Kyo queria passar esse tempo comigo.

-E a senhorita Akito? Ela não demonstrou se lembrar de nada?

-Se lembrou de algo apenas relacionado a mãe do Kyo. Acredito que ela própria está evitando a se lembrar de seu passado, pois em momento algum, ela me perguntou sobre o seu passado, apenas o que gostava de comer.

-Mas a gente não sabe essas coisas delas.

-Sim, mas eu inventei. Acho que a Tohru-chan deveria fazer o mesmo também.

As garotas passam próximas da base secreta do Yuki e vêem que ele e o Haru estavam se beijando escondidos por entre as árvores, passando diretamente por eles sem serem vistas.

-Nhaa... Fico tão feliz por ver que o Yuki-kun e o Hatsuharu-kun se entenderam.

-Se as garotas do fã-clube do Prince-Yuki ficarem sabendo disso, acredito que teremos um grande número de suicídios no colégio.

-Cruzes, Hana-chan. Elas não fariam algo tão drástico assim.

-A presidente do fã-clube do Kyo esteve aqui hoje.

-OQUE? Como ela sabe onde o Kyo mora?

-Não sei. Mas por pouco que ela não o abraçou.

-Nossa?! Não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria se algumas dessas garotas descobrissem o segredo deles.

-Essa é a nossa função Tohru-chan, proteger o segredo dos nossos namorados e do Yuki-kun e do Hatsuharu-kun.

-Sim. Vamos protegê-los a todo custo.

-Pelo visto tem alguém que está muito preocupado.

Hanajima olhava para o Momiji que estava sentado na varanda da casa, com a cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados e segurando as duas mãos como se estivesse fazendo uma prece.

**by DonaKyon**


	69. segredos

Shigure abria a porta da biblioteca ainda chorando de tanto que estava rindo, e ao seu lado estavam os dois primos.

-Kazuma-san, o senhor infelizmente perdeu a melhor parte da reunião do clã.

- O que aconteceu, Shigure?

-A minha querida "sogrinha" começou a protestar novamente pelo fato do marido dela não ser o patriarca, e aí o Aaya lhe fala que se ela queria tanto assim ser a esposa do patriarca bastava que ela separa-se do marido e se casa-se com o senhor.... ahahahhahaha

-Acredito que o Kyo não irá aceitar isso.

-AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH, É VERDADE A SHINSEN-SAN FICARIA SENDO A MÃE DE **TRÊS** POSSUÍDOS.... AHAHAHHAHAHAHA

-É verdade Guretti. Até euzinho me esqueci disso... ahahahahhaha

Hatori deixa os possuídos se matando de tanto rir e pergunta ao novo patriarca.

-O senhor já tem separado os documentos para enviarmos ao Hanajima-kun?

-Sim, Hatori. São esses daqui.

-Ora, ora.... Vejam só a pressa que o nosso médico está!

Hatori apenas olha furioso para o Shigure, mas esse nem se intimida com o seu olhar. O médico pega a pilha de documentos, tudo o que ele queria agora era ir para perto da Akito.

-Ficará parado aí ou irá comigo?

-Pode deixar Tori-san. Eu mesmo levarei o Guretti para casa.

-Por que vocês não aproveitam para fazer uma lua-de-mel?

Ayame e Shigure olham-se entre si e começam a rir.

-Ahahahahha, escutou essa Aaya? Ele já a quer só para ele.

-Ahahahhah, o nosso Tori-san finalmente está agindo como um homem apaixonado.

**BLAMMM**

_-AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH_

#São dois idiotas mesmo.#

O médico deixa os dois possuídos rindo dentro da biblioteca e começa a caminhar com passos bem largos pelo corredor da casa quando escuta o Kazuma a lhe chamar.

-Hatori... Poderia me fazer um favor?

-Certamente que sim, Kazuma-san.

-Deixe esses papéis lá no Dojo.

-Se tiver qualquer problema, por favor, me ligue, Kazuma-san.

-Mande lembranças ao meu filho.

O médico volta a caminhar pelo corredor.

#De fato, estou agindo como um homem apaixonado, mas aqueles dois não precisam fazer piadas disso.#

Hatori entra no carro, e coloca os documentos no banco de trás.

#Em pensar que ontem ela estava aqui atrás. Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de mim. Não vejo a hora de tê-la nos meus braços. #

O médico por pouco não se esquece que tinha que passar no Dojo, ele para o carro e buzina. Uma jovem empregada sai de dentro da casa.

#Mas aquela é.... O que ela está fazendo aqui?#

-Pois não, Hatori-san?

-Você não é a empregada da casa do patriarca que eu cuidei a duas noites?

-Muito obrigada pelos seus cuidados. Não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer antes.

-Achei que o Patriarca a tivesse mandando trabalhar em outra de nossas propriedades.

-A Yoko-san, me pediu para cuidar do Dojo do novo patriarca, durante a ausência de Akito-sama.

#Por que a Yoko-san não obedeceu a uma ordem tão direta de Akito?#

-Por favor, o patriarca mandou esses documentos para o seu assistente.

A mulher pega os papéis e volta para dentro da casa enquanto que o médico saia com o carro e procurava pelo celular dentro do bolso do paletó.

#Isso é muito estranho!#

Com um pouco de dificuldade, por estar dirigindo, ele liga para o celular do Ayame.

-Alôo...

_-AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA_

#Que vontade de desligar!# -Ayame, é sério! Ainda estão com o Kazuma-san?

Ao perceber que a voz do médico estava bem séria, a serpente fica apreensiva e para com a brincadeira.

_-Estamos sim, Tori-san_

-Me passe para ele.

_- O que foi Hatori?_

-O senhor está com uma nova empregada, não é mesmo?

_-Sim. A Yoko-san a mandou para o Dojo hoje._

-O senhor já a viu?

_-Não. Por quê?_

-Essa moça que está trabalhando no Dojo se parece com a Eiko-san.

Kazuma fica um pouco sem ação ao escutar aquilo. Shigure e Ayame apenas o olhavam sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo.

Kazuma fica um pouco sem ação ao escutar aquilo. Shigure e Ayame apenas o olhavam sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo.

-.... Por favor, Hatori, diga ao meu filho para não vir ao Dojo por esses dias. E muito obrigado, por me avisar.

O homem desliga o celular e o entrega ao seu dono.

-O que foi Kazuma-san?

-Shigure, acho que você tinha razão.

-O que o Haa-san descobriu?

-A Yoko-san acabou de mandar para trabalhar no Dojo uma empregada que se parece com a Eiko-san .

-Mas Akito a tinha mandado trabalhar bem longe da sede.

-Parece que a Yoko-san fez questão de não cumprir justamente essa ordem.

-Eu sabia. Aquela velha está escondendo alguma coisa.

-Do que estão falando?

-Não se preocupe, Aaya. Lhe contarei tudo no caminho. Kazuma-san, tome muito cuidado.

Os dois possuídos saem da biblioteca deixando o professor todo pensativo.

#Com qual objetivo a Yoko-san mandou para o Dojo uma empregada que é parecida com a Eiko-san? Será que ela só queria perturbar o Kyo com isso? Mas por quê?#

Yoko da janela do seu quarto tinha uma visão que lhe favorecia ver quem chegava e quem saia da mansão, e depois de ver que o Shigure e o Ayame tinham saindo da casa, ela vai até a biblioteca. A governanta bate na porta e ao escutar a ordem para entrar ela a abre.

O homem tinha voltado a revirar a ampla biblioteca atrás de alguma informação para terminar com a maldição, e agora estava sentado no tatame com duas pilhas enormes de livros a sua frente.

-Kazuma-san, o que desejará comer agora à noite?

-Pode ser qualquer coisa.

-Que bom que todos do clã o aceitaram como patriarca.

-Será por poucos dias.

-É por isso que está tão desesperado para encontrar o que procura?

O professor fecha o livro que lia colocando-o no chão e olha para a mulher que estava a pé ao lado da porta.

-E isso lhe preocupa?

-Claro. Como governanta da mansão dos patriarcas dos Sohmas, e quem viu o nascimento nessa casa dos dois últimos patriarcas, eu tenho a obrigação de me preocupar com o bem estar e os desejos dos patriarcas.

-A Yoko-san está aqui na mansão desde quando?

-Cheguei alguns anos antes morte do avô de Akito-sama.

-Akio-sama, lembro-me um pouco dele. O Akira-sama era o seu filho mais novo, e foi o seu único filho homem também. Eu cheguei a brincar algumas vezes com o antigo patriarca, creio que ele teria uns dois ou três anos mais do que eu se estivesse vivo.

-Ele seria quatro anos mais velho que o senhor.

-Sem dúvida a senhora tem uma ótima memória.

-Não está mais tão boa como era antes.

-A última vez que estive com Akira-sama, foi um pouco antes do seu casamento com a Ren-san.

-Aquela mulher o roubou para ela. Depois que se casaram ninguém mais chegava perto do Akira-sama. É por isso que ela odiou tanto o Akito-sama quando ele nasceu. Ele foi o único que conseguia afastar o patriarca dela.

O homem se levanta e cruzas os braços.

-Yoko-san, me lembrei de que tenho um compromisso agora. Voltarei antes da hora do jantar.

#Como não me lembrei dela antes#

Kazuma passa pela mulher a deixando sozinha na biblioteca. O que lhe dá a oportunidade de ir ver quais tipos de livros ele estava lendo.

#Esse livros são de histórias antigas a respeito da maldição dos doze signos do zodíaco. Será que ele acha que existe alguma maneira de acabar com a maldição deles? É isso que ele está procurando? Esse homem ama tanto assim aquele monstro? Logo ele que desprezava o avô quando era criança, agora está aqui, desesperado a procura de uma maneira de acabar com a maldição do filho adotivo.#

Yoko pega um dos livros mais antigos e que era escrito a mão e o esconde na manga de seu quimono.

#Pode ser que o Higuchi-kun tenha razão. Talvez possamos nos livrar do Kazuma-san da mesma forma que nos livramos da Eiko-san.#

Kazuma havia chegado todo ofegante na casa, e esperava em pé no meio da sala, por sua ilustre moradora.

-A que devo a honra de sua visita, Kazuma-san

-Como está Ren-san?

O homem se inclina de maneira bem respeitosa a sua frente.

-Veio me avisar que finalmente aconteceu ao Akito o mesmo que a mim? O trancaram em algum lugar alegando que ele ficou louco?

-Vim avisar a esposa do nosso antigo patriarca que nesse atual momento sou eu a pessoa quem ocupa as funções de seu falecido esposo.

-Você? E Akito? O que aconteceu com ele?

-Devido a um problema de saúde Akito-sama teve que se afastar por alguns dias da sede.

Ren se senta no tatame e Kazuma se senta a sua frente.

-Agradeço a consideração que o Kazuma-san teve ao vir me avisar disso. A minha prisão domiciliar continuará sendo essa mesma, ou irá me transferir para outro lugar? Não me diga que irá me mandar para o retiro? Não foi lá que os Sohmas deixaram o seu avô preso por vários anos?

Ren odiava todos os Sohmas e não perdia a oportunidade de ferir a qualquer um deles. Kazuma já imaginava que aquela conversa não seria fácil, mas estava disposto a conversar com aquela mulher, afinal, ela tinha sido a esposa do patriarca anterior.

-Se eu pudesse derrubaria aquele lugar.

-O Kazuma-kun sempre foi um Sohma que me intrigou muito. Sempre teve um posicionamento diferente dos demais do clã, principalmente com relação aos possuídos. Foi até mesmo capaz de adotar aquele garoto quando ele ficou órfão de mãe.

-Creio que com relação aos possuídos pensamos a mesma coisa.

-Que são pobres coitados? Que Akito os faz de brinquedos com essa história estúpida de enlace? Se pensar assim, então de fato pensamos a mesma coisa.

-Por que a Ren-san sempre pensou isso?

-Porque essa é a única verdade.

-Gostaria de entender as razões dos pais odiarem os seus próprios filhos.

-Sim, nesse ponto eu sou igual ao sobrinho daquela velha nojenta. Ambos odiamos os nossos filhos.

-Você deveria dizer que odeia a sua FILHA.

Ao escutar aquilo, Ren fecha com forças as suas mãos.

-Então já descobriu esse segredo?

-Descobri ontem. Mas não poderei contar os detalhes.

-Hunf!! Certamente foi aquela velha asquerosa da Yoko. Ela sempre jogou na minha cara o fato de eu não ter gerado um filho homem para o meu amado Akira. Que se o meu amor fosse realmente tão grande por ele, que eu teria lhe parido um filho macho.

-Pelo visto, a Ren-san odeia ainda mais a Yoko-san do que o Akito-sama.

-É, pode ser que tenha razão.

-Curioso, isso até parece ser aquelas relações de amor e ódio entre nora e sogra.

-AAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

Ren ria sem parar e Kazuma a olhava espantado.

-O Kazuma-san de fato é um Sohma bem diferente dos outros, o senhor consegue pensar.... ahahahahhahaha Aquela pobre infeliz da Eiko-chan deve estar tranqüila vendo que o filho é criado por alguém como o senhor... ahahahah

- É claro!!! A Ren-san conheceu a mãe do Kyo!

-AHAHAHAHHA.... Não estou falando!! O Kazuma-san é o único de todo o clã que deve ter uns 3 ou 4 neurônios. Ahahahahha... Esse clã maldito que é formado de burros e cegos....... ahahahah.... Não é a toa que ficou como o novo patriarca.... ahahahah

Kazuma percebe que aquela era a oportunidade que ele estava esperando para lhe perguntar o que queria de fato saber.

-Por um acaso a Ren-san sabe de outros segredos dos Sohmas e é por isso que nos chama de burros e cegos?

Ren para de rir e olha atentamente para o Kazuma.

#Será que ele conseguiria realizar o meu desejo? Não perderei nada se tentar, e ganharei a minha vingança se ele descobrir.#

-Quem dentro desse clã não guarda uns dois ou três segredos? Acredito que deveria aproveitar que está com um tempo livre, agora que é patriarca, e estudar melhor a árvore genealógica da sua família. Se olhar com atenção verá que tem certas coisas que não batem.

O homem a olhava atentamente e sabia que apesar de não ter entendido o que ela havia falado, certamente aquela era alguma dica para ele encontrar a resposta de sua pergunta.

A Mulher se levanta e lhe sorri de forma muito sarcástica.

-Depois venha me contar o que encontrou, Kazuma-SAMA.

A mulher se inclina em sinal de respeito e o professor vai embora.

#Eu prometi a Tsukiko-sama que nunca contaria esse segredo para ninguém, mas nunca lhe prometi que iria protegê-lo.#

Kazuma voltava para a mansão com passos bem apressados, queria analisar todos os documentos antigos sobre a árvore genealógica dos Sohmas.

**by DonaKyon**


	70. Vou te proteger

O coração da Tohru ao ver o namorado naquele estava fica muito dolorido. Ela então percebe que ele tinha passado o dia todo naquele estado, e assim como ela, ele também estava com medo, mas o seu medo era de perdê-la.

As duas garotas se aproximam da casa e Hanajima vê que o namorado estava na janela do quarto e que lhe fazia sinal para ela ir até lá. A colegial entra na casa sem falar nada, e deixando a Tohru sentada ao lado do garoto que nem tinha percebido que a namorada estava ao seu lado.

Honda delicadamente encosta os seus lábios em sua bochecha lhe beijando docemente. Ao sentir aquele suave toque, o coração do possuído volta a bater tranquilamente, ele não precisava lhe perguntar mais nada, pois já sabia que ela havia entendido o seu medo e que iria permanecer ao seu lado até o último momento.

O coelho se levanta e começa a agitar os braços enquanto falava com a namorada.

-Né... né... Tohru-chan... Não irá acreditar no que acabou de acontecer?

-O que foi, Momiji-kun?

-A Akit....

O som de um veículo se aproximando faz com que o garoto pare de falar, e rapidamente eles olham. Sabiam que naquela tarde aconteceria a reunião do clã dos Sohmas para comunicar o afastamento de Akito. Hatori sai do carro cheio de pressa, tudo o que ele queria era ver como a Akito estava.

-Boa tarde Momiji-kun, Honda-san.

-Muitíssimo boa tarde Hatori-san.

-Olá Harry. Como foi a reunião?

-Deu tudo certo.

O médico lhes cumprimentavam enquanto caminhava e lhes respondiam ao mesmo tempo em que passava ao lado deles, era visível que ele não queria parar para conversar, mas um pouco antes de entrar na casa, o dragão para e se vira para olhar o Momiji.

-Ah, Momiji-kun. Você será o professor de violino da sua irmã.

-É SÉRIO, HARRY?

Hatori apenas lhe sorri vendo o brilho de felicidade em seus olhos e depois entra na casa do escritor deixando do lado de fora os gritos de felicidade do meigo casal. Ele tira os sapatos enquanto procurava pela Akito na sala, mas não a encontra.

#Será que ela está no quarto?#

O médico estava caminhando diretamente para as escadas, sem se importar com o grande barulho que vinha da cozinha, mas o som da panela caindo no chão foi tão alto que ele acabou virando a cabeça para ver quem era aquela pessoa tão desajeitada.

-A-KI-TO???

A garota que estava pegando a panela do chão, com as mãos e várias partes dos seus cabelos cheios de espumas, olha e vê que o médico estava parado na porta da cozinha lhe olhando todo chocado.

-Boa tarde Hatori.

-Mas...? Mas...?

O médico olha para os lados, para ver se encontrava alguma explicação para aquela visão. Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha pensado que veria algo parecido com aquilo, o patriarca dos Sohmas cheia de espuma de detergente lavando a louça do almoço.

Akito se levantava com a panela em suas mãos e abre um lindo sorriso para o médico. Era o mesmo sorriso que ela tinha quando era criança, quando não sabia que seria o patriarca do clã e nem o que representaria em sua vida ela ter nascido como o kamisama dos possuídos.

Hatori não consegue mais se segurar e rapidamente a abraça. Akito podia sentir o quando que o coração do médico estava batendo forte naquele momento. Ela fecha os olhos e sente o calor daquele abraço preenchendo a sua alma. Era um sentimento tão forte que ela queria que nunca mais acabasse. Parecia que não haveria nenhum outro lugar do mundo capaz de lhe dar a aquela mesma felicidade e segurança que ela estava sentindo naqueles braços. Novamente o som da panela caindo no chão ecoa pela cozinha, e Akito, agora o prendia em seus braços também. Não precisavam falar nada e nem se beijar, somente aquele abraço já era o suficiente para eles declararem o amor que um sentia pelo outro.

O toque das mãos de Akito em suas costas, a suave pressão que ela fazia ao encostar a cabeça em seu peito, o coração dela batendo no mesmo ritmo que o dele, tudo aquilo, fez o médico desejar que ela nunca mais voltasse a ser o patriarca de antes.

#Você não pode voltar a ser aquela pessoa triste e solitária. Eu não permitirei que o clã dos Sohmas a transforme naquela Akito novamente. Lhe protegerei até o fim. De agora em diante, você não será mais a refém daquele clã maldito e nem dos possuídos, você será livre para ser a Akito que quiser se tornar, e eu estarei ao seu lado para proteger a sua liberdade.#

Hatori se afasta um pouco para lhe olhar e pergunta todo sorridente.

-Como está sendo a sua primeira vez lavando uma louça?

- É a minha primeira vez?

O possuído apenas confirma que sim com a cabeça abrindo ainda mais o seu sorriso.

-Então é por isso que estou sendo esse desastre. Já acabei com dois frascos de detergentes e ainda nem lavei a metade da louça.

-Ahahahha, dois frascos??... ahahah

-Por que está rindo? Vai-me dizer que estou usando pouco detergente?

-AHAHAHHA...

Hatori ria como há muitos anos não fazia, ele mesmo, já nem se lembrado dos motivos que o tinham feito parar de rir daquela maneira. Ele a vira e desamarra o laço do avental.

-Pode deixar que eu termino. É melhor que você as enxugue.

O médico veste o avental e começa a lavar a louça, enquanto que a garota ia secando com um pano as peças que ela já havia lavado.

#Só espero terminar de lavar isso antes que aqueles dois idiotas apareçam por aqui. Certamente eles iriam me azucrinar até os dias finais da minha vida.#

-Obrigada por me ajudar, Hatori.

-Não precisa agradecer. Afinal, essa é a minha obrigação como seu namorado.

_plafttt_

Akito havia deixado cair a vasilha de alumínio que estava secando ao escutar aquilo e aquela reação faz com que o médico se sinta um pouco sem jeito, afinal acreditava que não tinha mais idade para falar aquele tipo de frase tão piegas.

-Namorados?

-Você não quer? Acha melhor esperar retornar a sua memória?

-Não! Não! Quero sim!

O médico vira um pouco a cabeça para olhar a garota e vê o quanto que ela estava sorrindo e um pouco vermelha enquanto secava mais um prato.

-Cadê os outros?

- A Tohru chegou chorando e saiu com a Saki. Os outros eu não sei onde estão.

-Quem te colocou para lavar a louça?

-Foi o Kyo. Como ele cozinhou, eu tive que lavar a louça.

**BLANTH**

Agora era a vez de o médico derrubar a louça dentro da pia. Mas o choque de saber que o gato tinha cozinhado para o Kamisama, que o Kamisama havia comido e que depois o Kamisama estava obedecendo a uma ordem dada pelo possuído, tinha sido enorme.

-Como foi a reunião?

-Está tudo acertado. Não precisa se preocupar com o clã nos próximos dias, e amanhã cedo lhe levarei ao Hospital para realizarmos alguns exames.

-Precisamos mesmo?

A voz da garota havia saído um pouco mais baixa e manhosa. Tudo estava indo tão bem desde que ela tinha acordado daquele desmaio, e agora sentia medo de voltar a ter a vida de antes. A sua intuição lhe dizia que ela não iria mais ficar feliz se voltasse a se lembrar de tudo.

O médico entende que ela não estava querendo retornar tão rapidamente para a sede, e começa a suspeitar que ela tivesse se lembrado de algo.

-Se lembrou de alguma coisa?

-Ainda não.

-Tudo bem. Então amanhã iremos a outro lugar. Aonde quer ir?

-Ahahahha, como é que eu vou saber? Esqueceu-se que eu não me lembro de nada do que tem nessa cidade?

-Porque não a leva num parque de diversão? Certamente a Aa-chan gostará de andar na roda gigante.

Aquela voz infantil que vinha por de trás de suas costas, faz com que os dois fiquem arrepiados ao mesmo tempo.

-Olá Megumi-kun.

-Boa tarde Aa-chan, Hatori-san.

-Boa tarde, Hanajima-kun.

-Aa-chan, sabe onde a minha irmã está? A Tohru-chan me falou que ela entrou.

-Não a vi Megumi-kun, e cadê a Tohru?

-Está lá na frente com o Momiji-kun.

-Hatori, eu já volto para terminar de secar.

Akito coloca o pano sob a pia e sai para falar com a colegial, deixando os dois na cozinha.

-Hanajima-kun, o Kazuma-san lhe mandou alguns documentos para a sua pesquisa.

-Muito obrigado.

-Conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa sobre o problema da Akito?

-Ainda não.

Diferentemente do dia anterior, escutar aquela resposta do garoto havia lhe deixado um pouco mais tranqüilo.

-Então é por isso que acabou aquele barulho todo. É o Hatori quem está lavando a louça.

-Boa tarde Hatori-san, Megumi-kun.

Kyo e Saki apareciam na porta da cozinha.

-Espero que tenha cozinhado direito para a Akito.

O gato fica imediatamente roxo de vergonha. Ele nem tinha imaginado no que os outros possuídos iriam pensar quando ficassem sabendo que ele tinha lhe cozinhado.

#Só espero que ela não tenha contado o que me obrigou a cozinhar, graças a minha namorada.#

-Hatori-san, creio que a Aa-chan se lembrou de algo do passado dela.

Ao escutar aquilo o médico coloca o prato que lavava na pia e olha atentamente para a garota.

-É. Ela se lembrou de um lance que a minha mãe fazia. Acho que as duas brincavam daquilo.

-Mas porque ela foi se lembrar de algo que lhe aconteceu quando era criança? Será que a memória dela voltará dos fatos mais antigos para os mais recentes?

Megumi apenas acompanhava a conversa dos três sem demonstrar a menor intenção de que falaria alguma coisa.

#Pelo visto eu estou certo. Creio que a minha teoria está certa, e isso explicaria o fato da Saki-chan ter lançado a maldição tão perfeita na sua primeira vez.#

-Hatori, como estão as coisas lá na sede?

-Deu tudo na reunião, e o Kazuma-san pediu para que não vá até o Dojo nos próximos dias.

-E por que não?

-Os motivos ele não me disse.

Kyo olha um pouco desconfiado para o médico, mas se o Mestre tinha dado aquela ordem alguma razão deveria haver por detrás dela.

_-Ahahahah... Quer dizer que a omelete com nirá do Kyo é muito boa..._

_-A batata ao misô estava um _pouco salgada, mas estava bom também.

Akito, Momiji e Tohru retornavam para a cozinha enquanto conversavam sobre o menu do almoço, e ao chegarem percebem que o Hatori estava se segurando para não ri e que o garoto dos cabelos laranjas estava com o rosto todo vermelho.

-Mas o Kyo pode deixar que eu cuidarei do jantar. Vou preparar algo muito especial para comemorarmos as aulas de violino que o Momiji-kun irá dar a Momo-chan.

Querendo mudar o tema da conversa, Kyo olha para a Tohru como se fosse o seu tutor e lhe pergunta cheio de autoridade.

-Eih? Não vai trampar hoje não?

-Hihihihi... O Kyo não quer que ninguém mais cozinhe para a Akky... hihihihihi...

-CALA A BOCA SEU COELHO IDIOTA!!

-AHAHAHHA

Momiji sai correndo da cozinha com o gato correndo atrás dele. Akito acha estranho o fato de o Kyo ter chamado o primo de "coelho", mas não faz nenhuma pergunta e volta a secar a louça.

Megumi observava atentamente a tudo que estava acontecendo e a reação de cada um enquanto estava sentado à mesa e comendo um dos pêssegos que estavam na fruteira sob a mesa. Hanajima olha para o irmão e percebe que ele tinha descoberto algo muito importante. Os olhares dos dois irmãos se cruzam e sem dizerem nada os dois saem da cozinha, deixando o casal de namorados terminando de lavarem a louça do almoço e a Honda já a procura do que iria cozinhar para a janta.

Os irmãos Hanajima vão para o jardim ao lado da casa para poderem conversar, sem que os outros ouvissem.

-O que descobriu Megumi-kun?

-Provavelmente a razão de a sua maldição ter dado tão certo. A Saki-chan também já descobriu?

Saki caminha até a beira do pequeno laguinho que havia no jardim e se abaixa para mexer em algumas pedrinhas, o seu irmão se abaixa ao seu lado.

-Sim.... A minha maldição só funcionou porque a Akito também desejava se esquecer de quem era.

-Exatamente isso.

-É por isso que ela não quer saber do seu passado, a sua intuição lhe diz que ela não deve se lembrar de nada.

-Creio que ela só se lembrará dos momentos que a fizeram feliz.

**by DonaKyon**

**Comentários:**

**Lust Lotu's, contra uma louca, só mesmo uma maluca... kakakaka... Mas falando sério agora, não vi melhor pessoa entre os Sohmas para essa função. **

**Espero que a fic ainda esteja sendo interessante para vocês. Qualquer dica, sugestão ou crítica será bem vinda.**


	71. uma final de tarde normal

-Então ela nunca irá se lembrar dos possuídos?

-É possível. A Saki-chan, fica triste com isso?

-Eu não sei.... Acho muito triste ela não se lembrar de nada do seu passado, mas por outro lado, ela parece estar feliz por ter se esquecido de tudo.

-Enquanto ela mesma estiver desejando se esquecer de tudo, a sua memória não irá retornar.

-Essa garota deve ter tido um passado muito doloroso. Como é que ninguém percebia o quanto que ela sofria?

Megumi encosta a cabeça no braço da irmã e lhe fala com o coração cheio de admiração por ela.

-Mas agora a Saki-chan é amiga dela, e irá lhe proteger da mesma forma que sempre protegeu a Tohru-chan e a Uo-chan.

-Sim. Se ela se esqueceu do seu passado triste por minha causa, eu irei fazer de tudo para que o seu presente seja sempre alegre. Eu sei o que é a dor de ser sempre isolada e ignorada.

Kyo, que tinha ido procurar à namorada, olhava os dois irmãos um pouco distante enquanto eles conversavam.

#É por isso que ela sempre me compreendeu. No fundo e por diferentes razões, tanto eu, como a Saki e a Akito, sempre fomos isolados e ignorados pelos demais.#

Ao perceber que tinha pensado daquela maneira a respeito do patriarca, o possuído pelo gato dá um pequeno sorriso com os lábios.

-Em quem está pensando com esse sorriso nos lábios, Kyo?

O garoto olha para o lado esquerdo de onde vinha se aproximando a voz e vê que o Haru estava agora parado ao seu lado, e que o Yuki estava junto dele.

-Não era na Saki!

Kyo lhe dá aquela resposta por duas razões, a primeira, porque era a verdade e a segunda, era porque ainda se preocupava com o ciúmes do Haru pela Saki.

-Eu sei! Não era um sorriso de apaixonado. Era um sorriso que nunca tinha visto em seu rosto antes.

O garoto apenas lhe olhava sem entender que poderia haver diferentes tipos de sorrisos e muito menos que o dele estaria dentro daquela situação, e o mais estranho ainda era do Haru saber que ele nunca tinha sorrido daquela maneira antes.

-Como pode saber que nunca tive esse sorriso antes?

-Porque te conhece há muitos anos. Eu sei de tudo sobre você e o Yuki.

-É mesmo?? Então, como era o meu sorriso?

-O seu sorriso parecia o sorriso daquele pirralho para a irmã dele.

Yuki olha espantado para o Kyo, por que nunca tinha percebido que ele via a Tohru Honda como se fosse a sua irmã, mas entendia que aquilo era possível.

-Eu sempre a vi como uma mãe e não como uma irmã. Será que os sentimentos são muito diferentes.

-O QUE? CÊ A VÊ COMO UMA MÃE?! Tudo bem que ela é mais velha, mas não é tanto assim.

-A Honda é mais velha do que a gente? Achei que era da nossa idade.

Kyo fica imediatamente vermelho, ao perceber que o Yuki não estava pensando na Akito como ele.

#E por que ele estaria pensando nela? E POR QUE É QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO NELA?#

O possuído pelo gato enfia a mão no bolso e vira as costas para os dois primos e caminha para o lado da namorada.

-Não entendi. O que deu nele, Haru?

-Acho que ele não estava pensando na Tohru-kun.

-Não?! Então em quem ele poderia pensar como uma irmã?

A conversa entre os dois garotos é interrompida ao escutarem o barulho do carro que se aproximavam. Yuki reconhece as pessoas que estavam dentro dele, e rapidamente pega na mão do Haru e anda com passos bem largos para a porta dos fundos da casa. Haru se deixa ser levado mesmo sem ter visto quem havia chegado.

A porta levava a pequena área de serviço ao lado da cozinha, os dois entram na casa e passam pela cozinha de mãos dadas indo em direção da porta para a sala. Hatori estava acabando de lavar a louça, com a Akito ao seu lado que a secava e a Honda que estava no outra ponta da pia, cortando os vegetais que seriam usados para o jantar daquela noite.

-O que aconteceu, Yuki-kun?

-O Shigure chegou com o meu irmão. Fala que não estou.

Yuki e Haru subiam as escadas correndo e por poucos segundos o seu querido irmão não os vêem no final da escada.

Ao escutar aquela informação, o médico desesperadamente desamarra o laço do avental e o joga sob a cabeça da órfã e dá um enorme passo para trás se afastando o máximo que podia da pia.

-Ah, estão aqui!

Shigure para na porta e percebe que o primo estava em atitude suspeita, o escritor lhe olha com a sobrancelha um pouco arqueada e de desconfiança, tinha certeza de que o médico estava fazendo algo até a poucos instantes, porque ainda estava com a respiração ofegante. Ele olha para as duas garotas paradas na frente da pia, a Akito com o pano e a louça em suas mãos e a Tohru que estava tirando um avental de cima da sua cabeça.

-AKKY!! Venha! Venha! Deixa que essa jovem vassala faça essas tarefas pequenas. Você precisa se livrar imediatamente desses trapos que está vestindo. Infelizmente, não havia nenhum motorista disponível para ir até o meu magnífico atelier para buscar e lhe trazer as minhas exclusivas e maravilhosa coleção. Todos os motoristas estavam ocupados com os membros do nosso clã por causa da reunião. Onde já se viu? São um bando de folgados! Deveriam ter ido a pé. Eles não sabem que andar faz bem? Mas agora o seu salvador está aqui. Vou lhe vestir divinamente. Tenho um vestido _mais lindo do que o outro. Tem que ver um branco quase transparente que lhe fiz para que use no verão. Ah! E aquele preto então! Ficará muito sensual em você! Sem falar do... _

Todos na cozinha agora escutavam a voz do possuído pela serpente que ia ficando cada vez mais distante. Ayame nem tinha dado à Akito a oportunidade dela os cumprimentar. Ele simplesmente entrou na cozinha, tirou as coisas que ela tinha nas mãos praticamente jogando em cima da Tohru, depois segurou em sua mão e a levou para o quarto, enquanto que puxava a enorme mala com a outra mão.

-Muitíssimo boa tarde, Shigure-san.

-Boa tarde, Tohru-kun. E me conte o que é que o Haa-san estava aprontando.

-Nada! O Hatori-san só est..

-SHIGUre! O que o Kazuma-san te falou? Não achou muito estranha a atitude da Yoko-san? Vamos lá para a biblioteca.

O escritor olha para a menina sorrindo e lhe fazendo um sinal para que ela lhe conta-se depois.

-Ahahaha... Só estou te seguindo porque isso é importante.

Shigure fecha a porta da biblioteca e se senta em sua cadeira de trabalho enquanto que o médico se senta no pequeno sofá de dois lugares ao lado da janela.

-Então achou suspeita a atitude da Yoko-san?

-Claro! A velha nunca desobedeceu a uma ordem dada pela Akito.

-Mas o que ela ganharia com isso?

-Isso ainda não sabemos, mas certamente deve ter uma forte razão.

-Espero que sim. Não quero levar a Akito para a sede sem antes descobrir isso.

-Ela se lembrou de alguma coisa?

-Sim. E foi de algo relacionado à Eiko-san.

-O que ela lembrou?

-Parece que foi de uma brincadeira que elas faziam.

-De ficar rodando com os pássaros?

-Eu não sei ao certo.

-Adorava ver o rostinho de felicidade da Akito quando ela ficava brincando disso com a Eiko-san. É uma pena que com o tempo a gente vá se esquecendo dessas pequenas coisas.

Hatori não consegue evitar que uma pitada de ciúmes doa em seu coração, ao perceber que o Shigure sempre esteve muito mais ao lado da Akito do que ele, e que talvez a conhece-se muito mais do que ele.

-Do que mais elas brincavam?

-De poucas coisas. A Yoko-san sempre estava por perto cuidando para que a Akito fosse sempre tratada como um homem.

_-Cadê aqueles dois? Eles tinham que estar aqui para contemplarem a minha maravilhosa e sublime criação._

Os possuídos se levantam, vão para a sala, e vêem a Akito descendo as escadas, vestida com um vestido preto longo, um pouco justo ao corpo, mas com alguns babados na região dos seios, dando uma falsa idéia de que a garota tinha muito mais seios. Uma fenda na lateral do vestido deixava a vista o sapato com um pequeno salto. Seus curtos cabelos estavam presos com pequenas presilhas. Estava extremamente feminina, sensual e linda.

-SENHORITA AKITO, ESTÁ LINDA!

Tohru a olhava completamente admirada. Akito descia os últimos degraus se sentindo um pouco envergonhada e caminhando com um pouco de dificuldade, mas não tinha ainda percebido que isso era devido ao sapato de salto que nunca tinha usado em sua vida.

Hatori e Shigure não conseguiam falar nada, o que deixava o Ayame completamente satisfeito com o seu trabalho, pois sabia que aquela reação era a sua altura. Não havia palavras suficientes no mundo para descrever algo tão perfeito e tão belo.

O coração do médico batia muito acelerado. Aquela garota que estava agora parada a sua frente, não estava apenas linda, era a pessoa mais feliz e livre que ele tinha visto.

#Serei eternamente grato a Hanajima. Foi ela quem possibilitou a Akito esses dias de liberdade. Definitivamente não deixarei que os Sohmas tomem essa felicidade dela.#

-Vamos Akky. Agora você irá vestir aquele quimono de festa todo bordado.

-NÃO!

Hatori finalmente sai do seu transe e segura na mão da garota antes que ela dê o primeiro passo.

-Eu sei Tori-san que a Akky ficou perfeita com esse vestido preto. Mas eu tenho mais uns quinze, mais maravilhosos e mais divinos do que esse preto que é mais básico e simples, para ela experimentá-los.

-Me desculpe Honda-san, mas, a Akito e eu não iremos jantar aqui.

Hatori começa a caminhar puxando a Akito consigo, e sem se despedir dos demais, o casal sai da casa.

-Viu só iso Guretti? O Tori-san, não me deixou brincar com a Akky!

-Ahahaha, era isso mesmo que você ia fazer com ela. Deixa a Akito curtir esses momentos de felicidade com o Haa-san.

-O senhor a deixou ainda mais linda do que ela já é, Ayame-san.

-É claro que sim, minha jovem vassala. Pelas minhas mãos, até mesmo você que é uma abóbora se transformaria na mais bela cinderela.

-Aaya, deixa o Momicchi-kun escutar isso que verá um coelho muito bravo.

-Como o que ficarei bravo, Shii-chan.

-Ahahaha, falando do coelho.... Onde estão os outros Momicchi-kun?

-Estão sentados lá perto do laguinho.

-O meu amado, idolatrado e perfeito irmãozinho está com a ralé também?

-Não. O Yuki-kun não está com eles.

-O Kyo se deu muito bem com os irmãos Hanajima.

-Não é só com eles. Ele até cozinhou para a Akito-san hoje, né, né, Tohru-chan?

-O QUE?

Shigure e Ayame falam ao mesmo tempo, era impossível acreditar naquilo, e muito mesmo imaginar a cena.

-Ah, e ele até mesmo mandou a Akito-san lavar a louça do almoço.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, escutou essa Guretti, o pequeno gatito laranja está achando que pode se aproveitar da situação para mandar na nossa Akito. Ahahahah

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAH. Queria ter visto a cara da Akito... Até parece que ela ia fazer qualquer coisa que ele tenha lhe mandado fazer. Ahahahaha

-Mas ela o obedeceu sim.

Os possuídos pelo cão e pela serpente param de rir assim que o coelho termina de falar, e ambos tem a mesma sensação. A perda de memória da Akito poderia se transformar posteriormente em algo muito dolorido para o Hatori e para o Kyo.

-Tenho a impressão de que a senhorita Akito também está se dando muito bem com o Kyo.

Os dois amantes se olham e não falam mais nada. Momiji percebe que os dois estavam um pouco inquietos, como se quisessem falar algo que a garota não poderia escutar.

-Tohru-chan, esse coelhinho irá lhe ajudar com a janta. O que iremos preparar?

Os dois namorados vão para a cozinha deixando os dois adultos na sala sozinhos.

**by DonaKyon**


	72. pequenas lembranças

-Guretti, será que isso acabará bem?

-Espero que sim, Aaya. Eu não havia percebido que a falta de memória da Akito, tinha criado um mundo totalmente novo para o Haa-san e para o Kyo.

-Principalmente para o Kyo, que nunca teve a oportunidade de se aproximar da Akito, devido ao ódio que ela sempre sentiu por ele.

-Mesmo que ela não volte a se lembrar de nada, ao retornar para a sede, não será possível viver da mesma maneira em que está vivendo aqui. A Yoko-san, nunca permitiria isso.

-Por que a gente não aproveita que o Kazuma-san está como patriarca e não lhe pedimos para tirá-la da sede?

-Ahahahahaha, lembrei-me agora que esse era o nosso plano para quando a Akito se torna-se o patriarca.

-Estou falando sério, Guretti. Eu não quero que o Tori-san sofra mais uma vez.

Shigure se aproxima do Ayame e lhe abraça.

-Não precisa se preocupar com o Tori-san. Não percebe o quanto que ele está apaixonado?

-Ele a está amando muito mais do que amava a Kana.

-É por isso que tudo será diferente dessa vez. Ele sempre protege as mulheres que ele ama. Foi assim com a Kana e não será diferente com a Akito.

-Mas ele bem que poderia me deixar brincar um pouco com ela. Tenho cada vestido lindo para ela.

Shigure aproxima os seus lábios do ouvido do possuído e lhe sussurra.

-E não tem nenhum para você vestir para mim?

-É claro que tenho, cariño.

Shigure passa lentamente os seus lábios do ouvido pelo rosto do Ayame e no momento em que ele estava se aproximando de seus lábios, eles escutam a voz de protesto do Kyo.

-Eih... Aqui não é local para isso.

Os dois se afastam um pouco sem jeito ao verem que o menino estava junto com os namorados.

-Ah, Kyo... Que bom que chegou. Preciso lhe perguntar algo.

O escritor olhava para o garoto com um aspecto um pouco mais sério em seu rosto.

-O que é?

-O que preparou para a Akito no almoço?

Kyo nem se dá o trabalho de lhe responder e deixa os dois possuídos rindo como uns bobos no meio da sala, enquanto vai para o quarto.

Mais um alegre e divertido jantar acontece na casa do escritor. Akito e Hatori ainda não tinham retornado quando Ayame, Haru e os irmãos Hanajima foram embora. Aquela ausência fez com que o casal fosse a conversa principal da noite.

Quando o médico deixou a Akito na casa do escritor, a casa já estava toda apagada. A garota entra com cuidado no quarto e se troca com o máximo de cuidado para não acordar a Honda. Seu coração não parava de bater tão forte e ela resolve fazer o que o namorado havia lhe falado para ela fazer quando sentisse muito a sua falta.

Kyo estava deitado em cima do telhado olhando as estrelas. Estava com o coração batendo seneramente, pois sabia que no outro dia iria encontrar a Hanajima novamente. Diferentemente de todos os outros, aquilo não era tão simples quando se pensava na situação deles, pois uma vez que Akito recupera-se a sua memória, ele seria aprisionado e a sua namorada nunca mais iria se lembrar dele.

Ele se recorda de Akito,e de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles naquele dia. Ela não lembrava nem de perto o patriarca que o garoto conhecia a tantos anos.

#É uma pena que essa garota pode deixar de existir. Não estou pensando apenas em mim e na Saki, mas também na própria Akito. Ela parece que estar muito mais feliz agora. Parece que ela está viva, não, parece não, ela está viva agora que está fora da sede. Nunca imaginei que Akito vivesse a sua vida de forma tão aprisionada na sede.... Pensando bem, talvez o nosso final seja igual para ambos. Viver sozinho e aprisionado na sede dos Sohmas.#

Kyo escuta alguns passos no quintal e rapidamente procura a causa, já imaginando que era novamente a louca da escola atrás dele. Ele olha atentamente e vê que Akito estava andando enquanto olhava para as estrelas no céu.

#Mas que diabos ela está fazendo? Daqui a pouco vai acabar tropeçando em alguma cois... #

_Blafff_

#Eu não falei....#

Akito havia enfiado o pé num buraco enquanto olhava para o céu e tinha levado um belo tombo. Kyo se aproveitando de suas habilidades felinas, desce se segurando na parede da casa.

-Eih, cê tá bem?

Akito que não tinha escutado nenhum barulho se assusta quando vê o garoto ao seu lado.

-Credo! Parece uma assombração. De onde você saiu?

-Do telhado. Não se machucou?

O garoto se abaixa para olhar o pé torcido da garota e começa a tocar para ver se não tinha quebrado ou luxado. Akito olha para o telhado e depois para o garoto sem entender como ele tinha em poucos segundos descido dali.

-Não foi nada. Cê deve olhar para o chão e não para o céu enquanto anda.

Ele se levanta e estende a mão para ajudar a garota se levantar.

-É que estava olhando as estrelas.

-Se quer ver as estrelas o melhor lugar é o telhado. Sobe pela escadinha ali no fundo da casa.

-E se eu cair?

-Não seja tão medrosa. Até mesmo a Tohru consegue subir. Vamos lá.

Kyo começa a caminhar e se aproxima da parede para subir por ela.

-Eih, o que está fazendo?

#Merda! É verdade, ela não sabe de nada!#

-Pensei ter visto um bicho aqui. Mas não é nada. Deixa eu subir na frente.

O garoto e o patriarca sobem a pequena escadinha indo para o telhado e ficam sentados um ao lado do outro. A noite estava extremamente agradável, e havia uma suave brisa. Akito fica olhando as estrelas com os olhos brilhando.

-Que lindas! Espero que ele também esteja vendo esse céu agora.

-Quem?

-O Hatori. Ele disse que mesmo que nós estejamos longe um do outro, ainda estamos sob o mesmo céu. Podemos ver a mesma Lua, o mesmo Sol, e as mesmas estrelas, na mesma hora.

-Não sabia que ele falava esses tipos de coisas.

-Eu tenho a impressão que você não se aproxima muito dos nossos primos. Te vi conversando muito pouco com eles.

-Eu sou a ovelha negra dos Sohmas.

-Como assim?

-Deixa pra lá. Não quero falar sobre isso agora.

Akito olha para o garoto e percebe que o seu semblante tinha ficado um pouco triste.

#É melhor mudar de assunto. Ele deve ter coisas que não quer se lembrar também.#

-Eih, Kyo, por que é que você e o Yuki moram aqui e não na sede?

#Putz! Essa nossa conversa está ficando um pouco complicada.# - Ah, tipo, foi o Mestre quem me obrigou a ficar aqui, disse que isso faz parte do meu treinamento.

-Mestre?

-É o Kazuma, o meu pai adotivo.

-Ah, já sei quem é. Quando foi que o seu pai morreu?

-Ele não morreu.

-Não?! E por que é que precisa de um pai adotivo?

-Porque o meu pai biológico me odeia.

Akito ao escutar aquilo sente uma forte dor em seu coração. Era como se aquela dor também fosse a dela. Ela não consegue mais olhar para o garoto e começa a olhar para as árvores a sua frente.

-E a sua mãe? Ela não fica triste com isso?

-A minha mãe se matou a muito tempo atrás.

-Não vejo a hora da minha memória voltar para parar de dar esses foras.

-Tudo bem. Sobre isso eu já nem ligo mais. Graças a Saki, esse assunto agora está superado.

-Vocês são bem apaixonados um pelo outro. Assim como a Tohru e o Momiji.

-E você e o Hatori.

Kyo sorria com um ar de deboche para Akito. Era como se ela estivesse falando dos outros sem levar em consideração a si própria. O patriarca se deita no telhado e olha as estrelas.

-Ahahah.... Tá certo, e eu e o Hatori. ... É muito bom esse sentimento, né? O meu pai tinha razão, eu nasci para ser amada.....

Akito rapidamente volta a ficar sentada e coloca as duas mãos nos ombros do garoto.

-KYOOO!!! Eu me lembrei do meu pai! Eu me lembrei dele... AHHH!!!

Ela volta a se sentar e o abraça enquanto ficava dando pequenos pulos no mesmo lugar.

-Eu finalmente me lembrei do rosto do meu pai. Me lembrei do dia em que ele me falou isso.

-Vo-você se lembrou?

-Sim.. Sim... SIMMMM.... Eu me lembrei. Eu era bem pequena quando ele me falou:_** - É você Akito! A criança especial. A criança escolhida. A criança que nasceu para ser amada. Todos estávamos esperando por você. No seu futuro não haverá solidão ou medo. **_

A garota solta o Kyo e fica lhe olhando cheia de felicidade, enquanto que o gato tentava disfarçar o medo que estava sentindo.

-E o que mais lembrou Akito?

-Me lembrei do rosto do meu pai. Ele era tão jovem e bonito. Era isso mesmo, não é Kyo?

-Eu não conheci o antigo patriarca.

-Preciso perguntar para o Shigure então. Vamos lá Kyo!

A garota se levanta e agora é a sua vez de estender a mão para ajudar o garoto. Kyo olha em sua mão e depois lhe olha nos olhos, e Akito percebe que havia um pouco de lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela segura em sua mão o levantando e depois lhe abraça.

-Obrigada por se emocionar com isso.

#Na verdade, estou triste por que essa pode ter sido a última vez que segurei em sua mão.#

O patriarca o solta e segura em seu pulso esquerdo, quase bem próximo do bracelete.

-É melhor segurar na minha mão direita.

-Por quê? Você já quebrou o pulso

-Não! É porque não posso tirar esse bracelete.

-Quê?

-É uma promessa que fiz a minha mãe.

-Ah tá!.

Akito começa a descer os degraus com o coração pulando de felicidade, e o garoto ia bem atrás dela. Assim que coloca os pés no chão, a garota sai correndo para dentro da casa.

-Eih, vai se esborrachar no chão de novo.

Kyo corre atrás do patriarca, mas dessa vez a garota no cai e entra com sapato e tudo pela casa adentro.

-EIHH!! TIRA OS SAPATOSSS!!

Akito para no meio da escada, arrancando os sapatos e jogando para o meio da sala e quase acertando a cabeça do gato.

-EIHH!!! JÁ QUER ME MATAR, É?

Akito nem tenta entender o que o garoto tinha falado com aquilo, ela acaba de subir as escadas e abre a porta do quarto do Shigure com tudo pulando em cima dele, que por milagre já estava dormindo àquela hora.

-SHI-GU-RE... A-COR-DAAAA....

-Aky? O que foi?

O possuído a olha todo assustado.

-Eu me.....

A garota para de falar, lhe dá um sorriso e depois se levanta da cama lhe mostrando a língua.

-bleeeh.... Vou contar primeiro para o meu [b]**na-mo-ra-do**[/b] e depois eu te conto.

Ela volta a correr, passando pelo gato que estava parado na porta e desce as escadas para ir até a biblioteca onde ficava o telefone da casa.

-O que deu nela?

Shigure já estava fora da cama e ajeitava o seu quimono.

-Akito se lembrou do pai.

-Ela se lembrou do Akira-sama?

-Sim. Pelo visto a memória dela deve estar voltando.

-Mas que garota ingrata! Só porque agora tem um namorado me deixou para segundo plano. Ela vai ver só.

Shigure desce para atrapalhar a conversa dela com o médico.

Kyo dá um longo suspiro e se senta no chão colocando a mão na testa.

-Não adianta sofrer por antecipação.

-Cala a boca Ratazana! Pra você nada irá mudar com ela se lembrando ou não.

Yuki se sentava ao lado do Kyo.

-Todos nós iremos perder essa Akito. Nenhum dos possuídos a conheciam também.

-Mas a vida de vocês continuará a mesma. Principalmente a sua, que nem irá perder o namorado.

-Kyo, por que você não faz o mesmo comigo?

-OQUEE????

Kyo se afastava um pouco do garoto e lhe olhava todo abismado.

-Por que não me dá uma oportunidade assim como fez com a Akito?

-Ahhh, era disso que estava falando....

-Do que achou que era?

-Err... Nada não.

-Da mesma forma que você não conhecia essa Akito e foi capaz de se aproximar dela e de ficar seu amigo, você também não me conhece, e eu também não te conheço. Agora estamos morando juntos e estudamos juntos. Por que não tentamos ser amigos?

Kyo se levanta e olha para o Yuki que estava sentado no chão.

-Volte a conversar comigo sobre sermos "amiguinhos" depois que Akito recuperar a memória e mandar me aprisionar lá no retiro. Acredito que lá terei muito mais tempo para pensar nessa sua proposta.

O gato entra no seu quarto e fecha a porta. Yuki dá um forte tapa em sua testa e encosta a cabeça na parede.

#Como eu sou estúpido! É claro que para ele faz uma tremenda diferença Akito voltando a ser o que era antes. A vida dele não será igual. Ele não perderá só a namorada, como também perderá a liberdade.#

Yuki sente uma suave mão tocando a sua e olha para o seu lado esquerdo, e vê a Honda com o seu sorriso cheio de esperança para ele.

-O dia de hoje é completamente diferente do dia de ontem. Vamos acreditar que mesmo se recordando de tudo, essa Akito não irá mais desaparecer de nossas vidas.

O possuído pelo rato só consegue lhe responder com um sorriso, por que Akito e Shigure estavam subindo as escadas.

Akito estava empoleirada no pescoço do primo enquanto subiam as escadas.

-Eu não sabia que era tão ciumento assim, Shigure.

-Sou mesmo, e daí?

-Ahh, Tohru, Yuki.... Me lembrei de uma coisa do meu passado.

-Que ótimo Aky-chan.

-E o que se lembrou Akito?

-Do meu pai. E o meu **NA-MO-RA-DO** – Akito fala aquilo bem no ouvido do Shigure que estava ao seu lado – me confirmou que o que lembrei aconteceu mesmo.

-A-KI-TOOO... eu vou deixar o Haa-san viúvo de namorada.

-Ahahahah

Akito saiu correndo para dentro do quarto que estava ocupando sendo perseguida pelo escritor, enquanto que a Tohru e o Yuki se levantavam do chão.

-Tem razão Honda-san. A Akito de ontem não conhecia o que era o amor.

Os dois começam a escutar as risadas alegres de Akito que vinha do quarto.

-Ainda bem que vocês não se transformam com o abraço dela.

-Já imaginou, Honda-san?

-_TOHRUUU VENHA ME AJUDAR! TIRA ESSE ESCRITOR DE FOLHETIM DE CIMA DE MIM.... AHAHAHHA._

-Acho melhor a senhorita não ir. Vai que por um acidente, o Shigure esbarre em você.

-É melhor não arriscarmos mesmo.

-_AHAHAHAHAH..... TOHRUUUUU.... AHAHAHAH_

-VOCÊS QUEREM CALAR ESSAS BOCAS! AMANHÃ EU TENHO AULA E TENHO QUE DURMIR!

Kyo que havia aberto a porta do quarto só para gritar com eles, já tinha voltado a fechá-la quando Akito e Shigure saem correndo do quarto da Tohru e abrem a porta do quarto do garoto só para pularem em cima dele enquanto se matavam de rir.

_-AHHHHH SEUS IDIOTAS! SAEM DE CIMA DE MIM!!_

-Nossa, mais uma para a nossa lista! O Kyo chamando Akito de "idiota".

-Ahahah...

Yuki e Tohru só acompanhavam o que estava acontecendo escudando o que vinha do quarto.

_-Ahahahahha.... Quer dizer que amanhã não irá matar aula, Kyo?_

_-ahahahhaha se quiser eu posso levar a Aky-chan para passear e deixar a casa livre para os bombinhos... ahahah_

_-SOMEM DAQUI!! VÃO DORMIR!!! ME DEIXEM DURMIRRRR._

_**by DonaKyon**_

**Comentários.**

**Primeiramente, quero muito agradecer a todas e todos que leram alguma de nossas fics. **

**ｍ（．＿．）****ｍ ****Arigatou.**

**Esse é o último capítulo de 2009 da fic "Amor é sempre Amor", e, já vou começar a encaminhar tudo para o final dela. Estou super animada para voltar a escrever com os casais da fic "O final de uma longa espera" que terá continuação e será a nossa próxima fic.**

**Desejo um ótimo 2010. Que vcs conquistem várias e grandes vitórias.**

**Beijos da DonaKyon.**


	73. fantasma

Ren se aproximava da porta principal da mansão do patriarca, com seus longos cabelos negros soltos balançando ao sabor do vento, que estava bem forte e gelado naquela manhã. Vestia o último presente que havia ganhado de seu falecido esposo, um belo quimono de seda preto com diversas flores bordadas. Certamente, aquele quimono era um dos mais ricos e delicados, e que poucos no mundo seriam capazes de fazê-lo. Aquele quimono era apenas usado pelas esposas dos patriarcas, e era passado de uma geração para outra.

A mulher mantém a sua cabeça erguida e olhava cheia de raiva e ódio em direção da mansão.

-R-ren-sama... A a se-senhora não pode...

A ex-mulher do antigo patriarca passa direto pela pobre empregada que estava na porta da casa, e a sua fiel empregada, que a acompanhava, também entra sem dizer nada. Ren entra na sala e olha para todos os lados. Finalmente ela colocava os seus pés na mansão, o local onde ela mais sentia a presença do seu amado esposo, e que estava proibida de entrar desde que o Akira tinha morrido.

-Onde está o Kazuma-sama?

-E-ele está na bibl...

-Não precisa responder nada a essa louca.

Yoko se aproximava com passos tranqüilos e seguros, seu olhar para Ren era igualmente cheio de ódio, não apenas por ela estar novamente dentro daquela casa, mas principalmente por estar vestindo exatamente aquele quimono. Ren a olha cheia de superioridade e percebe que a roupa havia chamado a sua atenção assim como ela queria.

-Bom dia Yoko. Vejo que ainda se lembra do quimono de minha sogra.

-Saia daqui imediatamente Ren.

-Bom dia Ren-sama.

As quatro mulheres olham para o Kazuma que chegava a sala.

-Bom dia Kazuma-sama. Estou aqui conforme me pediu.

-Yoko-san, peça as empregadas para deixarem o antigo quarto da Ren-sama arrumado. Ela irá voltar a morar aqui na mansão.

-O quee?

A velha mulher precisa se controlar ao máximo quando escuta aquilo, suas pernas começam a tremer e a sua respiração fica mais acelerada. Ren a princípio fica tão surpresa quanto a Yoko, mas depois de olhar um pouco mais atentamente para o Kazuma, ela percebe o que estava acontecendo.

#Será que ele já descobriu?#

-Ren-sama, vamos até a biblioteca enquanto o seu aposento não está pronto.

-Até quando ela ficará aqui, Kazuma-SAMA?

-Até o Akito-san retornar.

O homem percebe o quanto que aquela notícia havia desestabilizado a velha governanta. Ele começa a caminhar pelo longo corredor seguido pela Ren. Assim que entram na biblioteca, a mulher vê os vários livros que estavam espalhados pelo tatame.

-O Kazuma-sama já encontrou?

-Ainda não.

-Então, por que quer que eu fique aqui na mansão?

-Me desculpe, Ren-sama, os meus motivos são pessoais. Se importaria de ficar esse tempo aqui?

-De forma alguma.

Ren se aproxima da mesa e vê um livro muito antigo sobre a árvore genealógica dos Sohmas.

-O senhor deveria começar dos mais recentes.

Aquela informação deixa o professor muito surpreso.

#O que é que ela quer que eu encontre?#

A mulher começa a olhar os outros livros e percebe que o homem buscava informações sobre a maldição dos possuídos.

-Realmente deve amar muito o filho da Eiko-chan.

-A Ren-sama sabe algo sobre a carta de suicídio da Eiko-san?

-Carta de suicídio?! A Eiko-chan deixou uma carta? Por que é que ela se matou?

-Não encontramos a carta ainda.

-Nunca entendi o que levou aquela menina a se matar.

-Eu não sabia que a Eiko-san tinha tomado conta da Akito-san quando criança.

-A Yoko fez isso para me atingir. Ela sabia que eu gostava muito da Eiko-chan. Foi por isso que a chamou para ser bába do Akito, e também a fez se casar com o idiota do sobrinho dela.

#Gostaria de entender a razão do ódio dessas duas.#

Ren continua a folhear os livros, mas sem prestar muita atenção no que estava contido neles. Kazuma apenas a observava, estava ansioso para descobrir o segredo que aquela mulher sabia.

-Quando é que o Akito voltará?

-Creio que daqui alguns dias.

-E por que foi que justamente o senhor ficou como patriarca?

-Essa foi a decisão de Akito-san.

A mulher olha um pouco desconfiada para o professor, achava muito estranho o fato de a Akito ter escolhido precisamente o pai adotivo do possuído que ela mais odiava.

_**toc toc**_

-Entre.

Yoko abre a porta mais não entra.

-O quarto já está pronto.

-A senhora pode acompanhar a Ren-sama?

-Certamente que sim.

A mulher responde sem olhar na direção deles e começa a caminhar sendo seguida de perto pela Ren.

#Agora a Yoko-san irá sentir a perturbação que ela queria que o Kyo sentisse ao enviar aquela empregada lá para o Dojo#

O professor fecha a porta e volta rapidamente a procurar os livros mais recentes sobre a árvore genealógica dos Sohmas.

#Começarei com a geração de agora e depois irei vendo as outras mais antigas.#

Yoko caminhava sem falar nada, quando chega no quarto, ela abre a porta e a Ren entra.

-De volta ao meu antigo quarto.

-Esse nunca deveria ter sido o seu quarto.

-A Tsukiko-sama ficou muito feliz quando eu passei a ficar em seu antigo quarto.

-A falecida esposa do Akio-sama era uma alma muito generosa, por isso nunca viu a víbora que tinha ao seu lado.

-Cuidado Yoko, eu posso voltar a ser a esposa do patriarca, afinal o Kazuma-sama é um homem solteiro.

Yoko fecha as mãos com a pouca força que ainda tinha em seus braços.

-Você é uma mulher baixa o suficiente para fazer isso. Sempre tive certeza de que se casou com o Akira-sama por esse motivo e não por amor.

-Ahahahah, e a senhora morreria feliz se isso acontecesse, não é mesmo? Mas nunca lhe darei essa alegria. Eu sempre amei e só amarei o Akira.

#Maldita!#

A governanta se virá, mas não consegue andar muito, pois Ren a segura pelo braço.

-O que sabe da carta de suicídio da Eiko-chan?

A governanta olha para a mão da Ren em seu braço e a mulher imediatamente se lembra da outra vez que tinha visto aquele olhar em alguém. Ele era o olhar que a Akito direcionou ao Kyo, na única vez em que ele lhe tocou.

_Flash-back_

_-Por favor, não tire o meu bracelete._

_O menino chorava enquanto segurava a pequena mão que tentava arrancar o seu bracelete._

_-Aki-chan, o deixa ir embora._

_Shigure estava parado a poucos passos das duas crianças, mas não ousava se aproximar e impedir a Akito de arrancar o bracelete do possuído pelo gato._

_-MAMÃE.... ME AJUDA MAMÃE..._

_#Ela nunca deveria ter sido a sua mãe seu monstro. A Eiko-chan não deveria ter sido a sua mãe.#_

_Akito olha cheia de ódio, magoa e nojo para aquela mão que estava sob a sua. E ao empurrar a criança para trás, ela acaba tirando o seu bracelete. E poucos segundos depois a verdadeira forma do possuído se revela a sua frente._

_- Que nojo! Que coisa nojenta. Agora sei porque sempre senti muito nojo de você. _

_O cheio de coisa podre toma conta de toda a sala, e a Ren que estava acompanhando tudo atrás da porta começa a sentir fortes ânsias e sai correndo para fora da mansão._

_-Cof cof cof.._

_-Ren-sama - A mulher se abaixa para ajudá-la a se levantar – cadê o Kyo-kun?_

_-Me desculpe Eiko-chan, mas quando cheguei já era tarde demais. O patriarca tirou o bracelete do seu filho._

_-E onde ele está agora?_

_-Eu não sei. Sai de lá porque não agüentei o fedo do seu filho._

_-Era por isso que o cheiro desagradável começou antes do Akito-san retirar o bracelete. Então, o cheiro de algo apodrecendo era o seu, Ren?_

_-Yoko-sama, onde está o meu filhinho?_

_-Ele saiu correndo. Tome, isso é daquele monstro. _

_A governanta joga nos pés da mulher o bracelete e logo lhe virá às costas._

_-A senhora é a tia-avô desse menino. Por que não impediu a Akito-chan?_

_Yoko se vira rapidamente e esbofeteia a face da mãe que chorava desesperada._

_-Já falei para não chamar o patriarca dessa maneira. E não me lembre que aquele monstro é da minha família. _

_-ELE NÃO É UM MONSTRO! O MEU FILHINHO NÃO É UM MONTRO! O ÚNICO MONSTRO QUE EXISTE NESSE CLÃ É A SENHORA!_

_A mulher sai correndo em direção do portão que levava para fora da sede, onde ficava a sua casa. _

_#Desgraçada. Irei falar com o Higuchi-kun, essa idiota ainda irá revelar que o patriarca é uma mulher. A gente já devia ter se livrado dela, assim que o possuído do rato nasceu.#_

Ren retira a sua mão do braço da velha governanta.

-O que tinha na carta da Eiko-chan?

-É por isso que está aqui? Pois, pode ir embora. Eu não sei de carta alguma.

Yoko volta a caminhar em direção da porta.

-Acabei de me recordar que a Eiko-chan se matou poucos dias depois que Akito retirou o bracelete do gato.

A governanta ao escutar aquilo para de andar, mas ainda se mantém de costas para a Ren, que agora estava parada em pé no meio do quarto, olhando atentamente para descobrir qual seria a reação da mulher.

-Não foi isso? Creio que ela se matou depois de três ou quatro dias.

-Não me lembro.

-É mesmo?! Creio que o possuído do gato deverá se lembrar. Afinal, aquela experiência deve ter lhe marcado.

#Maldita Ren. O que o Kazuma-kun está pretendendo com essa mulher aqui?#

Yoko volta a caminhar deixando a Ren sozinha em seu antigo quarto.

#Por que nunca me lembrei disso? Sempre achei estranho o fato de aquela menina ter se matado, a Eiko-chan não era o tipo de pessoa que faria isso. E se ela realmente o fez, certamente teve um forte motivo para isso. Mas qual seria?#

Yoko volta para o seu quarto e retira de dentro do armário o antigo livro que havia retirado da biblioteca na noite anterior.

#Malditos! Malditos! Mil vezes malditos!#

Yoko, devido a sua idade, não conseguia andar tão rápido como ela gostaria. As empregadas que a encontram entre o percurso realizado entre o quarto da Ren e o da velha governanta, mal se atreviam a olhar em seu rosto, sabiam que a mulher estava morrendo de ódio por alguém.

#Onde a idiota da Akito se meteu? Ela tem que voltar. Tem que tirar essa mulher daqui. O Kazuma-kun não pode ficar nem mais um dia aqui na mansão#

Ela entra e se tranca no quarto. Caminha até uma gaveta de sua cômoda retiramdo o antigo livro, que havia pegado da biblioteca na noite anterior.

#De uma maneira ou de outra, o Kazuma-kun irá sair daqui. #

A mulher esconde o livro dentro da manga de seu quimono e caminha até a biblioteca. Ela bate na porta e espera o professor responder e entra.

-Kazuma-sama, por favor, me diga onde Akito-sama está?

-Infelizmente não poderei lhe dizer.

-Entenda que sou uma mulher velha. Sempre cuidei do patriarca, ele deve estar sentindo a minha falta também. Preciso saber como está a saúde do patriarca.

-Akito nunca se sentiu tão bem como está agora.

Kazuma e Yoko olham em direção da porta e encontram o médico que entrava.

-Se o patriarca está bem de saúde, por que é que não está aqui?

Hatori fica um pouco desconcertado por ter cometido aquela gafe .

-Que ótima notícia Hatori. Acredita que Akito voltará dentre de quantos dias?

-Creio que até no próximo final de semana.

-É uma grande notícia mesmo. Mas não posso falar com Akito-sama, nem por telefone?

Hatori olha para Kazuma, a espera de mais uma ajuda, mas agora, tão pouco o professor, sabia o que falar.

-Já vai correr para falar ao Akito que estou aqui e ver se assim ele volta antes?

-Era exatamente isso. Não acho certo que você fique nessa casa. Akito-sama ainda é o patriarca oficial do clã dos Sohmas, e sabe o que ele sente por você!

-Ele me odeia, tanto quanto eu o odeio!

Hatori estava um pouco chocado ao ver que a Ren estava dentro da mansão, mas ao escutar aquilo, ele precisa se controlar para não lhe responder, afinal ela estava falando à respeito da mulher que ele amava.

-Se sabe disso, o que faz aqui? Essa casa é o local onde nunca deveria ter entrado.

-Por favor, senhoras...

-Kazuma-sama, pergunte ao filho da Eiko-chan, qual foi o dia em que o Akito tirou o seu bracelete e viu a sua forma monstruosa pela primeira vez.

Ao escutar aquilo, Yoko fica completamente branca e olha para o Kazuma com os olhos bem arregalados. Era impossível se controlar naquele instante. Sentia que a qualquer momento tudo poderia ser revelado.

**by DonaKyon**

**Sugestões, críticas e elogios são sempre bem vindos. Quer algum capítulo em especial, Lust Lotu's?**


	74. o começo da maldição

O Kazuma e a Ren foram os únicos que perceberam a visível alteração na mulher, já o médico estava tão alterado por ver a Ren falando da Akito que não consegue mais se segurar.

-Akito era uma criança quando fez aquilo.

-Continua o mesmo estúpido de sempre, não é mesmo Hatori? Vocês e o maldito enlace com o Akito.

-Ren-sama, por que está perguntando sobre esse fato agora?

-Kazuma-san, o que a Ren está fazendo aqui na mansão?

Yoko percebe que aquele era o momento perfeito para mudar de assunto e assim conseguir um pouco mais de tempo para colocar o seu plano em prática.

-Ela mesma acabou de me falar. Quer voltar a morar na mansão como esposa do patriarca.

Hatori ao escutar aquilo olha espantado para o professor Kazuma. Era impossível não perceber a beleza da Ren, assim como não dava para evitar de perceber a sua loucura também.

-Hatori, vamos conversar lá no Dojo. Creio que as senhoras precisam esfriar um pouco os seus ânimos.

Os dois saem da biblioteca deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas e que se olhavam cheias de ódio.

-É impressão minha ou não quer mesmo que eu fale com o Kazuma-sama sobre esse assunto?

-É realmente uma mulher louca e desequilibrada. Mas os seus dias serão curtos nessa mansão. Até o final de semana Akito-sama estará de volta.

Ren sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, mas não queria que fosse tão rápido. Tinha que antes se vingar daquela mulher, todos no clã precisam saber que o antigo patriarca era o filho de uma empregada. Assim ela se vingaria não apenas da Yoko, mas de todos os Sohmas que sempre a humilharam por ela ter sido uma empregada. E também da própria Akito que sempre sentiu vergonha por causa disso.

-Mas muita coisa pode acontecer antes disso.

Ren com a mão direita joga seus longos cabelos negros para trás e passa pela velha governanta.

#Maldita louca. Somente uma coisa irá acontecer aqui.#

Yoko caminha até a mesa e coloca o antigo livro no meio dos livros que estavam sendo pesquisados pelo Kazuma.

#Preciso conversar com o idiota do meu sobrinho.#

Kazuma e Hatori caminhavam em silêncio para o Dojo e ao notar que o médico estava um pouco nervoso, Kazuma coloca a mão em seu ombro e lhe sorri.

-Está muito apaixonado por ela, não é mesmo?

O médico lhe olha espantado. O Shigure e o Ayame fazerem aquele comentário era algo bem esperado, mas já o professor, que não sabia do que estava acontecendo entre Akito e ele, falar aquilo, o faz perceber qual foi a verdadeira razão para o Kazuma sair da biblioteca com ele.

-Podemos conversar na minha casa?

Kazuma apenas confirma que sim com a cabeça e os dois caminham em silêncio até a casa do médico, ao chegarem lá, Kazuma se senta no sofá e tira o maço de cigarros do bolso do paletó, e antes de se sentar na poltrona a frente do professor, ele acende o cigarro.

-Já realizou os exames que precisava na Akito-san?

-Ainda não. Vou levá-la hoje à tarde.

-E mesmo assim ela poderá voltar no final de semana?

-Por mim ela não voltaria nunca mais. Foi esse clã que a transformou naquela pessoa. A verdadeira Akito não é daquele jeito.

-Mas ela tem que voltar. Ela é a líder desse clã.

Hatori dá uma longa tragada e depois apaga o cigarro.

-Ela precisa voltar mesmo?

-Akito-san pode não se lembrar de nada, mas ainda é o patriarca dos Sohmas e a kamisama dos possuídos. E ela precisará assumir a essas funções, mesmo sem se lembrar de nada.

-Como iremos explicar para a Akito que ela sempre foi criada como se fosse um homem e sobre a nossa maldição?

Kazuma percebe o quanto que o médico estava angustiado

-Você conseguirá protegê-la aqui também.

O médico apóia a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos em suas pernas. Sentia uma angustia que o amedrontava todo por dentro.

-Eu não sei que poderei ficar ao seu lado. Ontem eu percebi o quanto que fui cruel com a Akito. Nunca deveria ter mentido dessa maneira para ela.

-O que aconteceu Hatori?

-Parece que ela está recuperando a memória. Ontem ela estava com o Kyo e se lembrou do Akira-sama.

-Com o Kyo?

-Sim, o Shigure acabou de me contar pelo telefone, que os dois ficaram muito próximos nesses dias em que ela está lá na casa.

Ao pensar nos sentimentos do filho, Kazuma consegue finalmente entender o pavor que o médico estava sentindo naquele instante. Aquela Akito que estava morando na casa do Shigure iria desaparecer, assim que voltasse a morar na sede dos Sohmas, retornando a sua memória ou não. Ela não teria a mesma liberdade que estava tendo. Uma vez que Akito colocasse os pés na sede, todos os demais não deixariam que ela e o Kyo continuassem com a amizade deles.

-Você já falou o que sente para a Akito?

-Estamos namorando. E ontem a noite.....

O médico para de falar e Kazuma dá um longo suspiro, ele não precisava continuar a frase, estava no brilho do olhar do médico, na expressão estampada em seu rosto que eles haviam tido a primeira noite deles juntos.

-Fizemos uma enorme crueldade com todos vocês.

-Mas quem irá sofrer mais será ela. Ela irá perder aquilo que nunca pode ter aqui dentro. Certamente, o clã a obrigará continuar com se fosse um homem, para não acabar com a honra dos Sohmas perante as outras famílias.

-Akito precisará mais do que nunca de todos os possuídos do lado dela. Pelo menos os que estão sabendo de tudo devem ficar ao seu lado e protegê-la. Principalmente você, Hatori.

Kazuma agora estava de pé ao lado do médico e com a mão direita em seu ombro esquerdo. Hatori lhe olha certo de que aquele "principalmente você" era pelo fato dele ser o seu namorado, mas o professor continua a falar.

-Durante a pesquisa que estou realizando sobre a maldição de vocês, nos antigos livros da biblioteca, encontrei várias histórias que explicariam o surgimento do enlace de vocês com o kamisama. Mas, existe uma, que já a encontrei em vários relatos de diferentes épocas, acredito que essa seria a provável explicação da maldição dos treze animais e a da verdadeira forma do possuído do Gato.

Ao escutar aquilo o coração do médico bate mais forte. Mais do que nunca ele queria saber sobre a maldição para encontrar dessa forma uma maneira de salvar a Akito.

- Qual seria a explicação, Kazuma-san? Existe uma maneira de quebrar essa maldição?

O professor retira a sua mão do ombro do médico, mas continua a lhe olhar.

-Só encontrei relatos de como tudo começou, mas não há nem um fragmento a respeito de como terminar com a maldição.

-E como começou a nossa maldição.

-O primeiro Kamisama era uma pessoa muito solitária, por que ela temia as pessoas normais, uma vez que ela possuía vários poderes que as outras pessoas não tinham. Ela temia a rejeição dessas pessoas, e por esse motivo preferia viver isolado e num local muito distante de todos. O kamisama nunca conseguiu aceitar que tinha aqueles poderes, nunca se aceitou por ter uma vida tão diferente das outras pessoas que eram iguais a ela fisicamente. Ela sentia uma enorme solidão em seu coração.

Hatori se recorda da conversa que havia tido com a Hanajima no dia em que a Akito perdeu as suas memórias. Se aproveitando de alguns minutos que o patriarca tinha voltado para o carro para descansar, ele conversou com a garota tentando entender as suas razões para mentir daquela maneira para a Akito.

#É por isso que as duas ficaram tão próximas. A Hanajima se sentia exatamente dessa maneira até encontrar a Tohru Honda e a outra amiga delas. As duas se sentiam solitárias por terem poderes diferentes das outras pessoas#

-O gato foi o primeiro dos animais a se aproximar do Kamisama.

O médico olha para o homem com um olhar ao mesmo tempo de espanto e tristeza, queria que o dragão tivesse sido o primeiro. Ele abaixa a cabeça e pergunta com um tom mais baixo em sua voz.

-E porque me disse que principalmente eu terei que ficar ao lado da Akito?

-Porque o dragão foi o último dos animais a sair do lado do kamisama.

Era impossível não sentir certa nostalgia ao escutar aquilo, e sem entender os motivos, Hatori agora estava chorando. Ele esconde o rosto atrás das mãos e chora baixinho.

-Parece que eu já vivi isso.... Estão vindo cenas como se fossem de um filme muito antigo... Vejo uma pessoa tão linda, de cabelos negros bem longos, e sentada na minha frente. O gato está todo sorridente ao meu lado. Estamos sentados em círculo com os outros 11 animais. Ela está tão feliz e sorridente.....

O Médico agora começa a chora ainda mais, e apóia os cotovelos nas pernas e cruza as mãos atrás da cabeça. Não conseguia dizer nada naquele instante, chorava e sentia a mesma dor que havia sentido há muitos anos atrás.

-....Era isso que ele queria....... Ele não queria que ela fosse feliz apenas com a gente.... Queria vê-la sorrindo e feliz, ao lado das pessoas que eram iguais a ela também.... O gato não nos traiu.....

Kazuma ao escutar aquelas palavras sobre o gato fica emocionado. Pelas lembranças do possuído, aqueles relatos que explicavam o surgimento da maldição eram realmente verdadeiros.

-A verdadeira forma do gato ficou sendo aquela, devido aos sentimentos que os dozes animais e o Kamisama sentiram por ele, por acreditarem que ele não desejava a eternidade porque não queria ficar ao lado de vocês.

-Eu vi cada um deles morrerem depois, mas não havia tristeza em seus olhares, porque sabíamos que nos encontraríamos novamente, e que a nossa festa iria continuar na próxima lua cheia. Eu não queira ter a deixado sozinha novamente.... Fiz de tudo para que ela não perdesse aquele lindo sorriso de seu rosto, mas não consegui..... Eu a deixei sozinha e abandonada...

Hatori agora mordia o lábio inferior e depois aperta com mais força os seus braços, fazendo uma grande pressão sob sua cabeça.

-AAHHHH, Quando foi que começamos a desejar não está mais ao lado dela?..... Como foi que o Kamisama ficou assim? Será que ela ficou ainda mais solitária e triste por nossa culpa? O gato tinha razão, ela tinha que encontrar a felicidade entre os dela, e não isoladamente conosco.... Agora entendo o porquê que ela e o Kyo se aproximaram nesses dias. Na verdade era um antigo sentimento muito adormecido nos dois, e que finalmente teve uma oportunidade de surgir novamente.

Ao escutar aquilo, Kazuma arregala os olhos e sente um frio em sua espinha, lentamente ele vai se sentando no mesmo lugar que estava antes.

-Foram uns quatro dias antes.

Hatori levanta a cabeça e vê que o professor estava um pouco pálido, ele rapidamente passa a mão no rosto para limpar as suas lágrimas e se levanta para medir a pressão do homem.

-O que é que o senhor está sentindo?

-A Eiko-san se matou depois de quatro dias que a Akito retirou o bracelete do Kyo.

-Que?

-Lembro-me de ter encontrado o Kyo chorando alguns dias antes da sua mãe morrer. Vi aquela criança abaixada por entre as árvores perto do Dojo, estava nua e chorava baixinho. Eu já sabia que aquele menino era o possuído do gato. Quando comecei a caminhar para ver o que tinha lhe acontecido, vi a Eiko-san se aproximando dele. Ela chorava muito também enquanto colocava o bracelete no seu bracinho. Depois de cinco dias, eu falei com o Kyo pela primeira vez, no dia do funeral da sua mãe.

**by DonaKyon**

**Comentários da autora. **

**Lust Lotu's seu pedido será atendido. E será uma grande cena mais para frente. Obrigada pela idéia. **


	75. arrependimento

Finalmente mais um dia de aula havia terminado. Kyo e Saki caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo pátio do colégio, e era impossível não sentir todos aqueles olhares pesados, cheios de inveja, ódio e fúria para a garota, mas a presença do Momiji que caminhava ao lado deles e da Tohru deixava a situação um pouco mais leve. O garoto conversava e pulava em quanto ia falando, realmente ele estava muito eufórico, afinal naquela tarde, começaria a sua primeira aula de violino para a sua irmãzinha.

Kyo não estava prestando a menor atenção no que o coelho estava dizendo, sua vontade era de mandar todos aqueles que estavam olhando daquela maneira para a sua namorada para o inferno. Já não lhe bastava a sua preocupação com o patriarca, agora tinha essa situação na escola.

#Droga! Como ficará a Saki sozinha aqui na escola, caso eu seja aprisionado? Ela não irá se defender com medo de ferir alguém. Eu não quero deixá-la sozinha... Droga!! Será que a Akito já recuperou a memória dela?#

O garoto sem perceber estava apertando com um pouco mais de força a mão da Saki. A colegial delicadamente puxa a sua mão, depois cruza o seu braço no dele, e volta a segurar em sua mão, mas desta vez entrelaçando os dedos. Ao mesmo tempo em que o coração do garoto dispara, ouvisse vários gritos de protesto e frases de insultos para a garota.

_#Não se preocupa. Eu não ligo para elas. Já estou acostumada com isso.#_

-Mas eu não acho isso certo! Como você ficará se eu for aprisionado hoje?

Momiji para de falar e tanto ele como a Tohru olham espantados para o Kyo que de repente cortou a conversa do menino e começou a conversar com a Saki. A colegial para de caminhar, mas sem soltar da mão do garoto lhe pergunta com o olhar cheio de incerteza.

-Por que está falando isso?

Momiji também tinha aquele mesmo olhar para a Tohru. A garota não conseguia olhar nem para a amiga e nem para o namorado e acaba abaixando a cabeça. Naquela manhã os três haviam acertado durante o café da manhã que não contariam para eles, que a Akito estava recuperando a sua memória, para dessa forma poupá-los daquela angustia que eles estavam sentindo.

-Deixa pra lá.

-"Deixa pra lá" o caramba, cabeça de mexerica. Não tá vendo que os dois estão aflitos?

Kyo olha com a cara um pouco mais fechada para a Arisa que se aproximava deles. A garota carregava a mochila atrás das costas com a mão direita e a esquerda enfiada no bolso da longa saia.

-U-uo-chan...

-Não quero nem saber o que é que está pegando. Mas acho que vcs devem contar para eles sim.

Arisa para de caminhar ao lado da Tohru e bagunça todo o seu cabelo, enquanto lhe acariciava ao mesmo tempo.

-Precisa perder essa mania de quer segurar tudo sozinha. Agora tem uma pessoa que te ama e que quer dividir todas as suas preocupações com você. Confia no baixinho aí. Já o senhor de cara feia, ficará com ela ainda mais feia se deixar a minha amiga preocupada. Tó indo nessa.

Uotani dá uma piscada de olho para a Hanajima e continua a caminha para sair da escola e ir para o trabalho.

-Tohru, conta tudo para o coelho. Eu falarei para a Saki.

Ele começa a caminhar levando consigo a namorada. Momiji e Tohru entram no carro que esperava pelo possuído e que estava estacionado na frente da escola. O possuído espera que o motorista saia com o carro para começar a conversar com a Honda.

-O que foi Tohru-chan?

-A senhorita Akito se lembrou do pai dela na noite passada.

Momiji lhe olha um pouco assustado, mas depois abre um lindo sorriso e segura em sua mão.

-Que bom, né Tohru-chan? Deve ser muito triste a gente não poder se lembrar daqueles que a gente ama.

-Sim, ela ficou tão feliz quando se lembrou do rosto do seu pai.

-Como será que Akito-san ficará depois que se lembrar de tudo?

Tohru tenta disfarçar a insegurança que estava sentindo, mas depois se recorda do que Arisa lhe tinha acabado de falar, ela abaixa os olhos e lhe responde com a voz um pouco trêmula.

-Eu não sei.

-Seria tão bom se ela mantivesse esse sorriso que tem em seu rosto agora, e também a sua amizade e a da Hana-chan.

-Eu não conhecia o patriarca antes dela perder a memória. Mas ficaria muito feliz se ela continuasse a ser a nossa amiga.

Momiji olha para frente e percebe que o motorista estava prestando atenção na conversa, mas assim que ele percebe que o garoto estava olhando para ele, através do retrovisor, o homem olha para frente.

#Será que ele escutou o que a gente tava falando?#

-Momiji-kun... o que foi?

-Hum hum nada não. Né né Tohru-chan... será que a Momo-chan irá gostar de ter aulas comigo?

-É claro que sim, Momiji-kun. Vou adorar lhe ver tocando violino.

Momiji encosta a sua testa na testa da Tohru e apenas fica olhando o brilho do seu olhar. Com medo de o motorista escutar a conversa deles sobre Akito, o garoto havia mudado de assunto e agora se mantinha em silêncio.

#Por que estou com essa sensação de que conheço esse senhor de outro lugar. Nunca prestei atenção nos nossos motoristas, mas tenho quase certeza de que esse homem nunca tinha vindo me buscar antes.#

Tohru fecha os seus olhos e segura nas mãos do garoto, e percebe que essas estavam agora um pouco mais frias que o normal, a garota abre os olhos e vê que o garoto olhava com desconfiança para o motorista. Ela se aproxima de seu ouvido e lhe pergunta baixinho.

-O que foi Momiji-kun.

O garoto se arrepia todo, parecia que tinha levado um forte choque por todo o seu corpo. Nunca antes tinha sentido aquilo. Ele olha fixamente e tem a certeza de que não importava o que iria acontecer no dia de amanhã, o que lhe era mais precioso era aquele instante que estava vivendo com ela.

O casal de namorados fica durante o resto do trajeto apenas se olhando. Seus corações batiam um pouco mais dolorido, pois a incerteza havia aumentado na noite anterior quando a Akito começou a se lembrar da sua infância.

O carro para diante da ampla alameda que levava para as casas dos Sohmas que ficavam ao lado de fora da sede. O motorista sai do carro para abrir a porta, se mantendo de cabeça baixa e assim, não deixa que o possuído veja o seu rosto.

Momiji e Tohru o agradecem e começam a caminhar de mãos dadas até a casa. A ansiedade do menino aumentava a cada passo que dava. Estava para realizar um sonho, iria ficar algumas horas do seu dia perto de sua mãe e irmã. Assim que se aproximam da luxuosa casa em estilo ocidental, ele vê que a Momo-chan estava sentadinha na escada que levava a entrada principal da casa. A menina assim que os vêem se levanta e corre com os braços abertos em direção do coelho.

-MOMIJI-KUN...

Um sentimento de alegria e tristeza invade a alma do Momiji. Tudo o que ele mais desejava era correr para abraçar a irmã, mas o pânico o impedem de dar um passo à frente, e ele fica parado e com a mão gelada. Tohru rapidamente solta da mão do namorado e corre para abraçar a menina.

-Muitíssimo boa tarde, Momo-chan.

-Ahh... Tohru-chan, eu ia abraçar o Momiji-kun.

-Quer dizer que a Momo-chan não gosta de mim?

-Eu gosto, mas gosto muito mais do Momiji-kun.

-Momo-chan, a Honda-chan poderá ficar triste com você, não se esqueça que o Momiji-kun é o namorado dela.

Elisa estava conversando com eles no alto da escada de cinco degraus, saiu da casa assim que escutou o grito da filha. A mulher estava tão ansiosa como a menina esperando pela chegada dos dois.

A elegante mulher desce e se aproxima dos três. Tohru ainda mantinha abraçada à menina devido ao medo que estava sentindo dela tentar abraçar o Momiji novamente.

-Mas mamãe, eu gosto do Momiji-kun como se fosse o meu irmão. A senhora não acha que ele se parece com a gente?

-A Momo-chan vive repetindo isso.

-Mas é verdade mamãe. Olha, ele tem até a cor dos nossos cabelos. Lá na escola ninguém tem um cabelo como o nosso.

-É porque a mãe do Momiji-kun também não é japonesa, por isso ele tem o cabelo claro. Não é mesmo, Momiji-kun?

O garoto apenas balança a cabeça confirmando. Tohru percebe pequenas lágrimas estavam surgindo nos olhos do garoto.

-Vamos entrar senhorita Momo? O Momiji-kun está muito ansioso para começar a aula.

A colegial ia caminhando em direção da casa, enquanto levava consigo a pequena menina pelas mãos, enquanto que a Momo caminhava olhando para trás, e Momiji podia ver o quanto que os olhos da menina estavam brilhando.

Elisa, que havia chegado primeiro do que eles, fica os esperando ao lado da porta de casa deixando que as duas meninas passem e depois quando o possuído passa ao seu lado ela sorri e coloca delicadamente a mão direito no ombro do garoto.

Aquela era a primeira vez que o possuído sentia o toque da sua mãe sob o seu corpo. Desde que Momiji tinha nascido Elisa sempre se recusou a tocar na criança porque tinha medo que ela se transforma-se numa criatura estranha. Momiji por alguns segundos não consegue nem caminhar e nem respirar. Queria guardar para sempre aquela sensação tão delicada e carinhosa da mãe.

Ao ver que o garoto havia parado de andar, Elisa olha para o garoto e lhe sorri.

-Pode entrar Momiji-kun. Fiquei muito feliz por você ser o professor de violino da Momo-chan, assim poderá estar sempre em minha casa.

Momiji ao escutar aquilo abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos.

-O-oobrigado....

Aquelas foram as únicas que o coelho conseguiu falar antes que silenciosas lágrimas saíssem de seus olhos. Momiji coloca o braço diante dos olhos para esconder o quanto que ele estava chorando naquele momento.

Elisa lhe olhava toda preocupada, não entendia o que havia dito para o menino chorar daquela forma. Tohru ao ver que o namorado estava chorando fica igualmente emocionada, por ela sabia a razão daquelas lágrimas. Momo estava tão assustada que não conseguia falar nada, e fica imaginando que os dois por serem namoradores deveriam estar sentindo a mesma dor.

-Por que está chorando Momiji-kun?

-Me... me desculpe... é que fiquei com saudades da minha mãe....

Elisa passa a mão delicadamente pelos cabelos do garoto e sente que algumas lágrimas também estavam saindo de seus olhos. Ela se ajoelha no chão e esconde os olhos atrás de suas duas mãos.

-Eu sei como é triste sentir saudades de alguém..... Mas no meu caso eu nem ao mesmo sei de quem é que sinto tanta saudade assim....

Momo solta da mão da Tohru e vai abraçar a sua mãe.

-Mamãe, onde é que está doendo? Não chora mamãe.

-O que dói é a alma da mamãe.... A mamãe sente que se arrepende muito de alguma coisa..... e eu não sei o que é....

Momiji e Tohru olham-se imediatamente, ambos estavam bem surpresos com aquela declaração. No olhar dos dois estava escrita a mesma frase.

#Ela se arrependeu da sua escolha#

-Me desculpem por chorar na frente de vocês, mas é um que sinto esse arrependimento desde que a Momo-chan nasceu

Tohru se recorda da conversa que teve com a senhora Sohma no dia em que começou a trabalhar na casa.

_# -É que a Momo-chan é a minha vida. Acho que morreria se ela não existisse. Sinto que ela curou uma grande dor que sentia na alma, mas nunca descobri o que era. Às vezes sinto como se tivesse me esquecido de algo que foi muito importante em minha vida.#_

#A Elisa-san sente a falta do filho que ela esqueceu.#

**by DonaKyon**


	76. suspense

Hatori aguardava na sala de espera em frente ao local onde Akito estava realizando os exames. O médico estava muito ansioso, e o fato de não poder fumar, uma vez que estava dentro de um hospital, o deixava ainda mais tenso.

_-Porque o dragão foi o último dos animais a sair do lado do kamisama._

Aquela frase não saia de sua mente. Hatori deseja mais do que nunca permanecer ao lado de Akito, mas agora, não o queria apenas porque ele era um dos possuídos e ela era o kamisama, ele queria porque ela era a mulher que ele estava amando.

O médico apóia as mãos atrás de sua cabeça e inclina o corpo para frente, estava se sentindo muito sufocado e inseguro.

#Como a Akito irá reagir quando se lembrar de tudo? O que lhe fiz não tem perdão ..... E o que será de mim? Como vou conseguir viver se ela não me aceitar mais como o seu namorado?#

Hatori sente um leve toque em seus cabelos e depois o perfume suave de Akito ao lhe abraçar, e por alguns segundos o médico teve a certeza de que iria chorar. Ele a abraça com toda a sua força e desespero.

#Eu não conseguirei viver se não a tiver em meus braços. #

Akito inclina um pouco o corpo e lhe sussurra ao ouvido um pouco envergonhada.

-Hatori, todo muito está olhando.

O médico se recorda de onde estavam e a solta e depois se levanta, mas nem olha para os lados. Seu olhar era apenas da Akito, e ela percebe que o namorado estava à ponto de chorar. Ela delicadamente passa a mão em seu rosto e lhe sorri.

-O médico quer conversar com você.

-Você vem comigo?

-Prefiro ficar aqui.

O dragão percebe que a garota estava com um olhar um pouco assustado.

-Ele já lhe falou alguma coisa?

-Não.... Mas algo me diz que eu não serei feliz se me lembrar do meu passado.

-Não se preocupe, eu estarei ao seu lado.... #mesmo que você venha a me odiar, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado#.

O médico a deixa esperando no mesmo local onde antes ele estava sentado. Akito estava sentindo uma forte inquietação dentro de si desde aquela manhã. Era como se algo estivesse lhe gritando para que ela fugisse.

#Eu não deveria estar assim. Deveria estar feliz depois de tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Mas sinto algo a me consumir por dentro. Como se uma terrível tempestade estivesse se aproximando.#

-Aa-chan.

Akito nem precisava olhar para descobrir quem é que estava a chamando. Ela olha em direção da voz, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ouvir aquele "Aa-chan" a fez esquecer toda a angustia que estava sentindo.

#Eu tenho o Hatori que eu amo, tenho amigas queridas e tenho vários primos maravilhosos, todos estão ao meu lado. Nada poderá dar errado.#

-O que vocês dois estão fazendo por aqui?

-Viemos buscar alguns remédios para a minha avó.

-E você? O que está fazendo sozinha aqui?

-Não estou sozinha. O Hatori está ali dentro conversando com o médico.

-O Kyo me contou que se lembrou do seu pai, Aa-chan.

-Sim. Graças a uma conversa que eu estava tendo com o Kyo, acabei me lembrando um pouco do meu pai. Mas foi só isso.

-Aos poucos irá se lembrar de mais coisas.

-Gostaria de me lembrar apenas das coisas que me fizeram feliz, o resto não me importo de esquecer.

-O médico te falou quando irá se lembrar de tudo?

-Não, Kyo. Ele está falando com o Hatori. Ah, Hana-chan, vamos até o banheiro? Kyo espere a gente aqui.

O garoto nem tem tempo para lhe responder, e as duas garotas já estavam indo para o banheiro.

#Hunf. Essa mania de mandar ela não perde mesmo. #

O gato se senta na cadeira onde a Akito estava, mas logo se levanta quando vê que o primo estava saindo de dentro da sala.

-O que está fazendo aqui? Cadê a Akito?

-Vim com a Saki. Elas foram até o banheiro.

-A Hanajima adivinhou que a Akito estava aqui?

Hatori havia feito aquela pergunta com um tom de riso e que foi respondido da mesma forma pelo gato.

-Não. Ela veio pegar uns remédios para a avó.

-É muito bom ver a Akito se dando bem com as garotas, não é?

-Ela nem parece com o patriarca que eu conhecia.

-Essa é a verdadeira Akito..... E essa é a personalidade do kamisama que a gente conheceu pela primeira vez.

_-Há muito tempo venho observando-a. És uma pessoa misteriosa e incrível. Não pude evitar de me encantar por ti. Sou apenas um humilde gato sem dono. Mas, por favor, conceda-me a honra de ficar ao teu lado. _

Por alguns segundos o possuído pelo espírito do gato viu a imagem de uma linda mulher com cabelos negros e compridos como os da Hanajima, que lhe estendia a mão enquanto estava ajoelhada a sua frente com um tímido sorriso em seus lábios. Kyo volta a se sentar colocando a sua mão direita na testa, e Hatori percebe que o garoto estava um pouco pálido.

-O que foi Kyo?

-... Nada...

O médico segura em seu pulso para tomar a sua pressão, mas o som de um sapato muito apressado o impedi de se concentrar.

#-Que pessoa mais inconveniente, vir com um sapato tão barulhento a um hospital. #

-Tori-san... Quem bom que ainda está aqui.

O barulho dos sapatos para exatamente ao lado do médico. Era o Ayame que chegava todo afobado e suado.

-Tinha que ser você.

-O Guretti está te ligando desesperadamente. Por que não atendeu?

O médico tira o celular do bolso do paletó e mostra ao possuído.

-Estou num hospital, eu o desliguei.

-Graças aos céus que te achei aqui. Por pouco não acontece uma desgraça.

-Me lembro muito bem, onde vocês dois me mentiam quando viam com esse papo de que uma desgraça ia acontecer.

Ayame coloca a sua mão no ombro do médico e lhe fala com um tom bem sério em sua voz.

-É sério Tori-san. O Pai do Kyo está espionando a casa do Shigure.

-OQUE?

Ao escutar aquilo o gato se levanta rapidamente da cadeira.

-Por sorte o Guretti teve que sair de casa e ao voltar o reconheceu dentro de um dos nossos carros que está parado diante da ladeira que leva até a casa.

-Mas o que o meu pai está fazendo lá? Será que ele veio me buscar?

Hatori coloca a mão no ombro do garoto e percebe o quanto que ele estava tremendo.

-Fique calmo Kyo. O Higuchi-san não está ali por sua causa.

-Exatamente. O Guretti está desesperado lá. Estávamos com medo de você chegar com a Akito e o Higuchi-san a ver.

-Mas porque o meu pai está preocupado com a Akito?

-Não é bem o seu pai, mas sim a tia dele, a Yoko-san.

-Que?? Aquela velha da mansão é tia do meu pai?

-O Kyon-kitty não sabia disso? A Yoko-san é sua tia-avó.

-Já falei pra não me chamar assim, seu traveco. Eu não sei de nada relacionado ao meu pai biológico.

-A velha Yoko está desconfiada que a Akito esteja na casa do Shigure.

-Mas como foi que ela relacionou as coisas, Tori-san?

-Essa é uma boa pergunta Aaya, mas aquela mulher não é nada boba. A Yoko-san deve estar desesperada para que Akito retorne. O Kazuma-san levou a Ren-san para morar na mansão.

-A Ren? Mas porque o professor fez isso.

-Parece que a Ren sabe de mais um segredo dos Sohmas.

-Outro segredo? Cruzes, nunca vi um clã que tenha tantos segredos como o nosso. E cadê a nossa linda patriarca?

-Está no banheiro com a Saki.

Ayame sente que o seu celular havia começado a vibrar dentro da pequena bolsa de mão que estava carregando e com uma enorme agilidade e delicadeza ele o atende.

-Guretti, já encontrei o Tori-san.

_-Graças aos céus. Deixe-me falar com o Haa-san._

Ayame passa o aparelho para o médico.

-Fala Shigure.

_-O Ayame já lhe contou?_

-Sim.

_-Haa-san, o que faremos agora? Se o pai do Kyo ver a Akito aqui, a Yoko virá na mesma hora para buscá-la._

-Eu sei disso. Mas não consigo encontrar nenhum outro lugar para levar a Akito. Se formos para qualquer outra de nossas propriedades a Yoko-san ficará sabendo.

Kyo faz um sinal para o médico, e ele percebe que a Akito e a Saki estavam voltando do banheiro, e se afasta um pouco do grupo para conversar com o escritor.

-Ayame?! O que está fazendo aqui?

-Ora... ora.... A minha maravilhosa pessoa ficou com vontade de ver a mais linda e gentil dama do clã dos Sohmas.

O possuído se inclina, pega delicadamente na mão de Akito e lhe beija. Saki percebe que as ondas dos três estavam um pouco agitadas e ela olha para o Kyo e lhe pergunta baixinho.

-O que aconteceu?

-A Akito não pode voltar para casa do Shigure.

-E por que não?

-O meu pai biológico está vigiando a casa.

Saki se aproxima de Akito e do Ayame.

-Aa-chan, o que acha da gente fazer aquele clube da Luluzinha hoje?

Ayame olha pra Hanajima e percebe que aquele convite era para ajudá-los naquele momento.

#É claro que o pai do Kyo não ver a Akito chegando a casa, ele desistirá de procurá-la por lá, e amanhã, ela poderá voltar.#

-Mas não terá problemas? Acabou de me falar que os seus pais estão viajando.

-Não terei problema algum. Será muito divertido e assim continuaremos com aquela conversa lá do banheiro.

-Ahahahah.

Ayame e Kyo se olham sem acreditar na maneira que o patriarca estava rindo. Hatori se aproximava exatamente nesse instante e só de ver a Akito rindo ao lado da Hanajima, ele sente o seu coração mais aliviado.

-Do que está rindo, Akito.

A garota fica um pouco corada, uma vez que ele tinha sido o motivo principal da conversa entre as duas garotas.

-Conversas de garotas.

Akito fica ao lado do médico e ele segura em sua mão.

-Tori-san, as garotas irão fazer uma festa do pijama na casa da Hanajima-san essa noite.

O médico olha muito surpreso e ao mesmo tempo agradecido para a garota, novamente ela estava ajudando a todos eles.

-O que o médico falou da Aa-chan?

-Ele disse que fisicamente a Akito está bem.

-Viu?! Eu lhe disse que não precisava vir até o hospital para fazer todos aqueles exames.

-E o médico não falou quando é que a memória dela irá voltar?

-Não Kyo. Na verdade, o médico não encontrou nenhuma razão para essa perda de memória da Akito.

-Não precisam se preocupar comigo. Tenho a sensação de que nunca foi tão feliz como estou sendo agora.

Akito sente que o médico estava segurando a sua mão com um pouco mais de força, mas não era de uma maneira que machucava, mas sim de uma forma que queria proteger algo que lhe era muito querido.

**by DonaKyon**


	77. um novo Yuki

Kazuma estava retornando do Dojo, mantinha os braços cruzados diante do corpo e caminhava muito pensativo. Sentia-se muito aprisionado e sufocado. Por onde olhava sempre tinha alguém o seguindo ou lhe fazendo referências por ser o patriarca do clã.

#Pobre Akito. Ela sente esse peso desde o dia em que nasceu... Não! O peso que ela sente é muito pior. Ela também é o Kamisama dos possuídos. Ela também é amaldiçoada.#

Ao chegar à mansão, o homem vai para a biblioteca, precisava terminar de examinar os livros restantes e ainda tinha que procurar informações sobre a árvore genealógica dos Sohmas. Ele para diante da mesa e observa as duas pilhas de livros que estavam sob a mesa e que tinha os separados antes da sua conversa com o Hatori.

#Por onde devo começar? Tenho pouco tempo e preciso encontrar as duas respostas. #

-Eu lhe aconselho a começar pela minha sugestão.

O Homem se vira em direção da porta um pouco assustado, não tinha escutado os passos da Ren se aproximando.

-Foi depois de quatro dias.

Ren lhe observa, sabia que ele estava falando sobre a morte da Eiko-san.

-Tem pouco tempo Kazuma-sama. Se não descobrir o maior dos segredos dos Sohmas agora, não terá outra oportunidade.

-Isso irá ajudar a terminar com a maldição dos possuídos?

-Pouco me importo com essa porcaria de maldição.

-Mas eu me importo! É a vida do meu filho!

Kazuma lhe respondia com um tom bem firme e seguro em sua voz, mas havia conseguido se controlar para não gritar com a mulher.

-Se importar-se com o seu filho, então procure pelo maior segredo dos Sohmas, talvez isso possa evitar o futuro que está reservado para o gato.

Ren ao falar aquilo volta a caminhar para o seu quarto, já tinha conseguido o que queria. Tudo o que precisava era que aquele homem descobrisse tudo e pronto, já teria a sua vingança contra a Yoko e a Akito.

Kazuma senta-se atrás da mesa e pega um dos livros sobre a árvore genealógica do clã.

#Ela me disse para começar com os mais recentes.#

O homem começa a olhar os registros dos últimos nascimentos do clã. Não tinha a menor idéia do que estava procurando, mas olhava tudo com muita atenção. Os Sohmas por ser uma das famílias mais importantes do Japão, escolhiam com muito cuidado com quais pessoas os seus membros iriam se casar. Kazuma percebe que não era permitido a nenhum de seus membros se casarem com pessoas de classe social abaixo deles.

#Por isso o casamento do Akira-sama com a Ren-sama foi tão criticado. Acho que o antigo patriarca foi o primeiro e o único a se casar com uma empregada.#

Kazuma analisa mais algumas páginas, mas em instantes ele se detém.

#Por que é que ninguém impediu o casamento do Higuchi-san com a Eiko-san? Por que a Yoko-san deixou o seu sobrinho se casar com uma empregada, mas nunca aceitou o casamento do antigo patriarca com a Ren?#

Kazuma se mantinha de cabeça baixa pensando naquele enigma que acabará de se formar em sua mente. Nunca tinha se interessado por saber detalhes do clã, na verdade ele sempre se manteve muito ausente, principalmente depois que adotou o possuído pelo espírito do gato.

_Toc Toc_

-Pode entrar!

Kazuma olha em direção da porta e vê os possuídos pelos espíritos do rato e do boi entrando.

-Boa noite Professor.

-Boa noite Yuki, Haru. Aconteceu alguma coisa lá na casa do Shigure?

Yuki fecha a porta e os garotos caminham até a mesa onde estava o homem e o rato lhe fala baixinho.

-O Shigure me pediu para vir lhe avisar que o pai do Kyo passou a tarde toda parado diante da nossa casa. Parece que a Yoko-san está desconfiada que a Akito esteja lá.

-Até que demorou para a Yoko-san perceber isso. O Higuchi-san viu a Akito?

-Não. O Shigure conseguiu falar a tempo com o Hatori, e também...

Kazuma percebe que o garoto estava ficando com a face completamente vermelha.

Yuki abaixa a cabeça e a cada instante ficava ainda mais vermelho de vergonha. O professor olha para o Haru que estava parado ao seu lado com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e com uma expressão facial bem normal.

-Também? Também o que Yuki-kun?

-Ele pediu para uma de suas "amigas" ir distrair o pai do Kyo.

O professor ainda olhava para o garoto sem entender nada.

-O Shigure-sensei, chamou uma prostituta amiga dele para dá em cima do pai do Kyo. O safado caiu como um pato e deixou o serviço pela metade.

Haru que não tinha a menor vergonha falou claramente qual tinha sido a situação, o que deixou o Yuki ainda mais roxo de vergonha.

-E onde é que a Akito está?

-Ela foi para a casa Hanajima.

Kazuma percebe que Haru conseguia pronunciar o nome da garota sem colocar raiva e ciúmes em sua voz.

-Creio que em breve o patriarca terá que voltar. Essa situação não poderá continuar por muito tempo. Vocês sabem o que deu nos exames da Akito?

-Não apareceu nada de anormal. Provavelmente a falta da memória da Akito está relacionada à Hanajima-san.

-Sim. Espero que o Hanagima-Kun saiba como reverter isso.

-Professor? O senhor acha que tem uma possibilidade do Kyo não ser aprisionado no retiro depois que terminar o colegial?

Aquela era a primeira vez que o garoto perguntava sobre o futuro do gato. Kazuma a principio lhe olha um pouco surpreso, mas depois percebe o quanto que todos haviam mudado nos últimos dias graças a Tohru e a Saki, e também a nova Akito.

-Sinceramente não sei, Yuki. É impossível saber como que a Akito ficará ao retornar para sede.

-É! Será difícil para o patriarca também. Será que voltará a fingir que é um homem?

-A Honda-san acha que essa Akito não irá desaparecer mesmo se recordando de tudo.

-Assim desejo, mas é muito difícil acreditar que a Akito terá liberdade de escolha. Uma vez que retorne à Sede, voltará a ter sua vida controlada por todos desse clã.

_toc toc _

-Pode entrar.

A empregada abre a porta e fala de cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito.

-Senhor Yuki-san, a sua mãe pediu para passar em sua residência após a sua reunião com o patriarca.

-Obrigado.

A mulher sai e volta fechar a porta, e o garoto dá um enorme suspiro.

-Como ela soube que eu estava na sede?

-Uma vez na parte de "dentro", todos do clã já sabem de está na sede.

-O Professor está certo. Espero que o Hatori consiga protegê-la aqui dentro também.

-Assim como eu irei lhe proteger da megera da sua mãe.

Haru pega na mão do Yuki enquanto falava e deixa o menino um pouco sem jeito. Afinal, eles ainda não tinham demonstrado o carinho que sentiam um pelo outro na frente de ninguém. Kazuma apenas limita-se apenas a olhar para os dois, mas não fala nada.

-Boa noite, Professor.

-Boa noite, garotos.

Yuki gentilmente puxa a sua mão e sai caminhando na frente do Haru e ambos saem da biblioteca, fechando a porta e Kazuma volta a analisar os livros.

Os dois garotos caminham em silêncio até a parte externa da mansão, mas quando estavam no meio de uma trilha que levava em direção da casa dos pais do Yuki. Haru segura em sua gélida mão e lhe puxa rapidamente em direção do seu corpo.

Yuki não tem tempo de lhe dizer nada, pois no instante que abriu a boca, tem a mesma invadida pela língua do Haru que lhe beijava com todo desejo.

-HARUUU!

O estridente grito feminino faz o coração de ambos dispararem e o Yuki empurra o primo e olha em direção da voz. Rin olhava cheio de raiva para os dois e avança rapidamente, segurando o Haru pela camiseta.

Rin segurava a camiseta do garoto com toda a sua força enquanto tremia muito e tentava ao máximo não chorar. Haru sempre lhe disse que amava o Yuki, mas ela nunca imaginou que os dois chegariam aquele ponto. O garoto mantinha-se bem tranqüilo, e levantas as suas mãos colocando-as sob as da garota.

-Rin... Poderia me soltar? Eu adoro essa camiseta.

Yuki olhava de forma muito nervosa e apreensiva para os dois, ele sabia que o Haru e a Rin tinham se beijado, mas não sabia que se ainda havia algo entre os dois.

-Haru, como pode ter coragem?

-Rin... Eu sempre lhe falei que amava o Yuki.

-MAS EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE TEVE CORAGEM DISSO? VOCÊS SÃO HOMENS! HOMENS!

-E daí?

Ao escutar aquelas simples palavras, Rin se enche ainda mais de raiva e rasga de uma vez a camiseta do primo.

-EU CONTAREI TUDO AO PATRIARCA QUANDO ELE VOLTAR. TENHO CERTEZA QUE AKITO-SAN NÃO PERMITIRÁ ISSO.

O mesmo sentimento de incerteza invade o coração de Yuki e Haru. Antes de a Akito perder a sua memória eles já sabiam exatamente o quais seriam as conseqüências de tal ameaça, mas agora tudo estava tão incerto que os deixou ainda mais apreensivos, não por estarem pensando neles, mas sim na própria Akito.

Rin olha para o Yuki e caminha com firmes passos até o possuído pelo espírito do Rato, mas mão tem nenhum tipo de contato físico com ele, apenas lhe fala em tom de desafio.

-Eu o tomarei de volta.

-Eu não permitirei.

A determinação que Yuki colocou em sua voz naquele instante surpreendeu tanto ao Haru como a Rin, parecia que o primo era outra pessoa naquele instante. Nunca tinham visto o garoto tão decidido e seguro de si.

Rin não consegue encontrar as palavras para lhe responder a altura, apenas vira o corpo e começa a caminhar deixando os dois garotos sozinhos novamente.

Haru olhava para o Yuki de uma maneira muito mais apaixonada naquele momento. Aquela tinha sido uma linda declaração de amor.

#Ele realmente está sentindo o mesmo que eu sempre senti por ele. O Yuki está me amando também!#

Haru vira-se de costas rapidamente, não podia olhar nos olhos do Yuki naquele instante, pois sentia que poderia chorar de felicidade. Seu coração estava batendo tão acelero que parecia que era impossível que voltasse a ficar sereno novamente. Durante toda sua vida, ele havia amado o primo, mas no fundo de sua alma, sempre teve a certeza que de nunca seria correspondido, e ter a certeza de que estava errado, era algo que não estava lhe dando apenas felicidade, mas sim plenitude. Poderia morrer naquele instante, que morreria como sendo o homem que mais amou e que mais foi amado em toda Terra.

Yuki apenas observa curiosamente o primo, sem entender o motivo de ter-lhe dado as costas. Sentia que o seu coração já estava voltando a bater normalmente após o enfrentamento com a Rin. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que havia demonstrado a sua opinião e certamente que era um sentimento muito bom.

-Haru...

Ao escutar o seu nome, o possuído pelo espírito do boi sente algo parecido com um pequeno choque a percorrer todo o seu corpo. A voz do Yuki tinha saído com a mesma entonação que havia falado com a Rin.

-... vamos embora para a casa do Shigure.

-E a sua mãe?

-Sinceranente... Eu não quero ver a minha mãe hoje.

Ao terminar aquela frase, Yuki colocou um leve sorriso em seus lábios. E ao ver aquilo Haru sorri não somente com os lábios, mas com a sua alma, que foi refletida pelo brilho dos seus olhos. O garoto teve a certeza de que o seu amor pelo Yuki estava lhe fazendo muito bem. O primo estava se transformando num homem muito melhor graças ao seu amor.

-Ok. Então vamos!

Os dois garotos começam a caminhar em direção da saída da sede. Os corações dos dois batiam de maneiras diferentes, o do Yuki estava sereno enquanto que o do Haru era ainda de pura tormenta, mas ambos tinham a segurança de seus sentimentos um pelo outro.

**by DonaKyon**


	78. a tranquilidade de um romance

Hanajima abre os olhos e olha para o seu lado esquerdo. A luz da lua cheia que entrava pela janela, iluminava todo o quarto. No futton ao seu lado, Akito dormia um sono bem tranquilo e estava com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

#Ela deve estar sonhando com o Hatori. Será que ela tinha tido outras noites de sonhos tão tranquilas assim?#

A colegial volta a olhar para o teto e coloca o braço direito sob a testa, mas não tem tempo de pensar em nada, pois logo começa a escutar passos que vinham do telhado. Seu coração começa a disparar e rapidamente ela se descobre e corre em direção da sua pequena varanda.

_#Calma Hanajima! Calma!#_

A garota se detem diante da porta mantendo a mão na maçaneta antes de abri-la.

#Pode ser apenas um gato!#

Novamente ela escuta mais alguns passos, e pelo som sabia que o que fosse que estava andando sob o seu teto havia parado justamente acima dela. Saki fica olhando atentamente para o lado de fora e percebe que alguns fios laranjas estavam surgindo e logo depois aparece apenas a cabeça do Kyo. O garoto estava deitado com a barriga para baixo no telhado e lhe fazia sinal para que ela fosse até lá.

Saki dá um pequeno sorriso e abre a porta lentamente para não fazer barulho, e utilizando a pequena escada sobe até o teto.

O coração do Kyo que já estava acelerado bate com mais força ao vê-la subindo. A lua brilhava atrás dela com muito mais força agora. Seus longos fios negros dançavam levemente ao sabor da suave brisa, e a sua longa e fina camisola preta revelava as formas de seu corpo.

Saki sentasse ao lado do garoto e fica olhando a lua a sua frente. Após alguns segundos sem falarem nada, Kyo segura em sua mão entrelaçando os dedos e a garota encosta a cabeça em seu ombro.

O que seria a "festa do pijama" entre a Hanajima, a Tohru e a Akito ao final se transformou num jantar entre os irmãos Hanajima e a Akito. Shigure achou mais sensato que a Honda mantivesse naquela noite a sua rotina, pois se caso o pai do Kyo voltasse a espionar a casa, não desconfiaria que eles já haviam descoberto o seu plano.

-Como foi o jantar de vocês três?

-Foi muito divertido. O Megumi-kun e a Aa-chan se deram muito bem .

-Essa é a primeira vez que a Akito está completamente longe dos Sohmas.

-Mas você está aqui.

-Mas eu não estou aqui por ela, e sim por você.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, Saki fecha os olhos e dá um longo suspiro.

-Me desculpe, Kyo. Tudo isso é minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse apagado as memórias da Aa-chan...

-... Eu já teria te perdido! E agora estaria aprisionado no Retiro e você e a Tohru não se lembrariam mais de nós. Enquanto que a Akito estaria aprisionada como sempre esteve na mansão dos Sohmas.

-Será que ela irá me perdoar?

-Saki, foi graças a você que a Akito teve a oportunidade de viver como uma pessoa normal. Na sede dos Sohmas, ela é o patriarca do clã, o kamisama dos possuídos, e desde que nasceu é obrigada a fingir que é um homem, mas agora ela está aqui. Podendo ter duas amigas, ser próxima dos possuídos e até ter um romance com um deles.

-E será que a Aa-chan conseguirá voltar a viver essa vida? Será que ela não me odiará por ter lhe mostrado algo que ela nunca terá possibilidade de viver?

Kyo tampouco sabia aquela resposta, estava tão inseguro e com medo quanto à namorada, mas não queira que a garota sofresse.

-Não se preocupe com isso agora. Tem algo muito mais importante para se preocupar nesse momento.

Hanajima levanta a cabeça do ombro do Kyo e lhe olha cheia de dúvida.

-Já pensou no que irá preparar para o meu lanche? A Tohru levará um pequeno banquete para o coelho amanhã.

Ao escutar aquela frase dita com tanta seriedade pelo colegial, Saki consegue conter a vontade de rir e lhe responde da mesma maneira séria.

-Será arroz!

-Arroz com o que mais?

-Simplesmente arroz! Só arroz e mais nada.

Kyo olha para a namorada e começa a rir, pois havia conseguido seu objetivo, naquele instante as nuvens negras da incerteza não estavam mais sob eles.

_by DonaKyon_


	79. o pesadelo de Akito

_Akito caminhava de mãos dadas com o Hatori por um pequeno bosque, e a seu pedido ela mantinha os olhos fechados. Como estava sem o sentido da visão, a garota prestava mais atenção nos outros sentidos, e assim o som dos passarinhos cantando, a suave brisa que tocava nas folhas das árvores, os latidos distante dos cachorros, o sol que delicadamente esquentava a sua pele, e o próprio calor que vinha da mão do namorado, tudo lhe parecia como se fossem pequenos tesouros da vida._

_-Para onde está me levando?_

_-Já irá saber. Não abra os olhos._

_-Por que precisa fazer esse mistério todo?_

_-A nossa vida toda sempre foi um mistério._

_Akito não consegue compreender aquela frase dita pelo médico, mas no instante que iria lhe perguntar, ele para de caminhar._

_-Chegamos._

_Hatori solta à mão de Akito e lhe abraça com muita força._

_-Você é a mulher da minha vida. Você foi a única que me aceitou como eu sou. Eu quero me casar com você._

_O coração da garota se enche de uma felicidade da qual nunca antes havia provado. Ela era amada por aquele que sempre amou._

_-Hatori..._

_Akito também lhe abraça. Porém o sorriso que tinha em seus lábios logo desaparece ao perceber o quanto que o médico estava tremendo naquele momento._

_-Não posso te perder. Ele precisa aceitar que eu te amo._

_-Ele? De quem está falando Hatori?_

_O possuído a segura em seus ombros e lhe olha um pouco apreensivo._

_-Não deixarei que lhe machuque. Por favor, fique com a cabeça baixa o tempo todo._

_-Quem irá me machucar? Por que está com tanto medo?_

_O médico volta a segurar novamente em sua mão, mas dessa vez ela está tremula e gelada. O coração de Akito começa a bater um pouco mais assustado. Eles voltam a andar por uma pequena trilha e logo estão num silencioso jardim._

_-Onde estamos Hatori?_

_-Shhiii..._

_Akito olha para o médico e depois começa a reparar na casa que surge a sua frente. _

_Apesar de estar diante de apenas um cômodo da casa, ela sabia que se tratava de uma casa de arquitetura japonesa e bem luxuosa. O médico caminha até a varanda e ajoelha._

_-Senhor patriarca, posso entrar?_

_-Entra Hatori._

_#-Mas essa não é a voz do pai do Kyo.#_

_Hatori se levanta e segura na mão da Akito e lhe fala baixinho._

_-Fique ao meu lado, não fala nada e fica apenas olhando para o chão._

_O médico abre a porta e Akito entra atrás dele. Estavam numa sala bem ampla, e sentado numa rica almofada estava um rapaz vestido com um quimono arroxeado. Hatori se ajoelha a sua frente e fica com a testa no chão. Akito se ajoelha ao lado do médico e abaixa a cabeça._

_# O Hatori o chamou de patriarca, mas esse não é o senhor Kazuma. Quem é esse homem?#_

_-Eu... eu vim pedir a permissão do senhor patriarca para me casar._

_-O QUE? SE CASAR? NUNCA! NUNCA!_

_-Senhor patriarca, eu a amo. Quero me casar com ela._

_-NUNCA! NUNCA IRÁ SE CASAR COM ESSA MULHER. VOCÊS SÃO MEUS! MEUS! MEUSSS!_

_Akito se mantinha de cabeça baixa, mas agora estava tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Os gritos daquele rapaz eram os gritos de uma pessoa descontrolada._

_-Mas eu a amo..._

_-VOCÊS SÓ PODEM AMAR O KAMISAMA. OS POSSUÍDOS SÓ PODEM AMAR A MIM!_

_#Estou com medo. Quem é esse rapaz? Do que ele está falando?#_

_Akito olha com os cantos dos olhos para o Hatori e vê que ele ainda se mantinha com a testa no chão. A garota começa a escutar os passos do jovem caminhando até o médico, e logo depois ele o segura pela gravata fazendo com que ele fique de pé. Akito ao ver aquele rapaz tão descontrolado segurando o namorado pela gravata, finalmente consegue dominar o pavor que estava sentindo e levanta a cabeça._

_-Hat..._

_-Continue sentada e com a cabeça baixa!_

_Akito obedece ao médico e volta à mesma posição._

_-Ela já sabe que você é um monstro?_

_-Já!_

_#Monstro? Do que é que eles estão falando?#_

_-E mesmo assim? Mesmo sabendo que você é um monstro, ela quer se casar com o Dr. Hatori?_

_-Ela me aceitou como eu sou._

_-Você não irá se casar com ela. Eu vou matá-la. MATAREI ESSA DESGRAÇADA QUE TOCOU EM VOCÊ!_

_CRASSHH_

_Akito vê que Hatori está ajoelhado a sua frente com a mão nos olhos._

_-AKITO! ACALME-SE POR FAVOR... ESPERE!_

_Assim que escuta o seu nome, Akito olha na direção da voz e vê o Shigure segurando o jovem de cabelos curtos e pretos pela cintura, que se debatia e gritava com toda força._

_-ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ..._

_-k&*.. LEVE O HATORI DAQUI.._

_Akito não consegue entender o nome que o Shigure tinha acabado de lhe dizer. Ela olha mais uma vez para o Hatori que estava a sua frente e depois para o Shigure. Naquele instante, Akito estava completamente tomada pelo medo e desespero._

_-EU NÃO VOU ENTREGÁ-LO A VOCÊ. EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ. NÃO PRECISO DE ALGUÉM QUE SEQUER CONSEGUE DESFAZER ESSA MALDIÇÃO. EU NÃO PRECISO..._

_-AKITO!_

_Ao escutar o seu nome novamente a garota olha na direção do Shigure e vê o quanto que o jovem que ele segurava estava tremendo e chorando._

_-A CULPA É SUA SE O HATORI FICAR CEGO!_

_#Hatori... cego?#_

_-A CULPA É SUA. É SUA. A CULPA É SUA..._

_#Como a culpa é minha? O que eu estou fazendo ali? Por que é que o Shigure está me segurando?#_

_Hatori tira as mãos do rosto e Akito vê o seu rosto todo ensangüentado._

-NÃÃÃOOO!

Akito acorda com o seu próprio grito e começa a chorar enquanto ainda gritava.

-A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA! A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA!

Desesperada a garota se senta no futton sem reconhecer onde estava. Chorava sem parar e como se fosse ela mesma quem estivesse ferida.

-A CULPA NÃO FOI MINHA!

-Aa-chan.

Akito olha para a criança que estava sentada a sua frente e que lhe olhava todo aflito.

-A culpa não foi minha... Não foi... não foi..

- Acalma-se por favor.

Megumi a abraça e a garota chora ainda mais em seu ombro. Kyo e Saki entram correndo no quarto, e estavam tão apavorados quanto o garoto.

-O que aconteceu, Megumi-kun?

-Acho que a Aa-chan teve algum pesadelo.

Saki se ajoelha ao lado deles enquanto que o Kyo permanecia em pé.

-Aa-chan... está tudo bem... foi só um pesadelo...

Akito olha para a Hanajima e por alguns segundos ela não lhe fala nada.

#Será que ela se lembrou de tudo?#

Kyo ao escutar aquele pensamento da namorada, fecha fortemente a mão direita e começa a sentir que o seu corpo estava tremendo.

-Foi horrível... Foi horrível, Saki-chan... O Hatori estava cheio de sangue...

Ao escutar o seu nome, Hanajima respira um pouco mais aliviada e segura na mão de Akito.

-Foi só um pesadelo. O Hatori está bem.

-Eu preciso ver o Hatori. Quero vê-lo. Quero muito vê-lo...

Akito coloca as mãos na cabeça e continua chorando baixinho.

-Kyo, poderia ligar para o Hatori? Peça para que ele venha até aqui agora.

-Tá. Onde fica o telefone, pirralho?

Megumi se levanta e começa a caminhar sendo seguido pelo Kyo, quando estavam um pouco mais distante do quarto o possuído lhe pergunta com um tom de voz mais baixa.

-O que ela te falou?

-Disse que não era culpa dela.

-Pelo visto ela deve ter se lembrado do dia que deixou o Hatori cego.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Megumi olha espantado para o possuído.

-Achava que a Aa-chan só iria se lembrar dos momentos felizes do seu passado.

-Acho que desses momentos ela já se lembrou de todos.

-Isso é muito triste!

-O que?

-A Aa-chan teve muito mais momentos felizes em 3 dias do que durante toda a sua vida.

-Não foi só ela. Esses 3 dias também foram os mais felizes de minha vida.

-A sua vida ainda não acabou.

-Não! Ela apenas começou.

Megumi olha novamente para o Kyo e percebe que havia uma determinação diferente em seu olhar.

#Eu quero continuar tendo muitos outros dias tantos dias felizes ao lado da Saki, e para isso mudarei o meu presente e o da Akito.#

**by DonaKyon**


	80. a outra maldição dos possuídos

Tohru Honda estava sentada sob o telhado da casa a observar a lua. Tinha adquirido aquele hábito com o possuído do gato, alguns dias depois que os dois estavam morando na casa do Shigure. Seu coração estava muito inquieto para dormir. Queria encontrar uma maneira de ajudar a Elisa-san e a Akito-san.

#Como poderei ajudá-las? Sei muito pouco sobre os Sohmas e até mesmo sobre a maldição, mas gostaria que a felicidade chegasse finalmente para ela. Mas como? O que poderia fazer? Com qual deles poderia conversar sem lhe sofrimentos?#

A garota começa a sentir o friozinho da madrugada e resolve entrar. Com cuidado e sem fazer barulho ela desce do telhado pela pequena escadinha e ao olhar a janela do quarto do Yuki percebe que a sua luz ainda estava acesa.

#Será que o Yuki-kun está passando mal? Não faz nem uma semana que ele se recuperou da sua crise de asma.#

Apressadamente a colegial termina de descer os degraus e ao entrar na casa, se dirigi imediatamente para o quarto do rato.

-Yuki-kun, posso entrar?

-Sim, Honda-san

Tohru abre a porta e encontra o Yuki sentado diante da mesa de estudo com os livros abertos, e com um tom de medo e susto a garota lhe pergunta.

-Teremos alguma prova amanhã?

-Não, por quê?

-É que está estudando a essa hora.

-Como estava sem sono, resolvi aproveitar o tempo revendo a matéria.

#Por isso o Yuki-kun é o aluno mais inteligente da classe. Por que é que eu não pensei nisso também?#

Ao ver que a garota estava pensando em algo que a estava deixando desanimada, o rato se preocupa.

-Está com algum problema, Honda-san?

-Não. Está tudo bem. Como vi a luz do seu quarto acesa, pensei que poderia estar tendo alguma crise.

-E por que é que a Honda-san ainda está acordada?

Tohru lhe olha um pouco em duvida se lhe falava ou não, após um pequeno suspira ela cria coragem e lhe revela.

-Queria ajudar a Elisa-san e a Akito-san.

-Por que quer ajudar mãe do Momiji?

-Porque a Elisa-san sente a falta do filho.

Yuki não consegue acreditar naquelas palavras, pois conhecia muito bem a relação entre os possuídos e suas mães, sendo que muitas vezes o próprio garoto havia pensado que aquilo também seria uma conseqüência da maldição.

-Ela não sente a falta do Momiji. Elisa-san só o viu por alguns minutos após o nascimento do filho. Durante os primeiros meses de vida do Momiji, a Elisa-san não podia nem escutar o choro da criança que começava a gritar histericamente. Por isso o Momiji passou a morar numa casa reservada somente para ele dentro da sede e os seus pais foram morar naquela casa fora da sede.

A garota olha para o chão sem conseguir acreditar naquelas palavras, e cheia de vergonha, por ainda assim acreditar na Elisa, ela diz com um tom mais baixo de voz.

-Mas a Momo-chan a curou...

-Não, Honda-san. Infelizmente as nossas mães nos odeiam - Tohru olha de uma maneira muito assustada para o garoto. O tom de sua voz não era nem de raiva e nem de tristeza, era de completa indiferença. Yuki ainda estava sentado à mesa e enquanto falava arrumava o material escolar para o dia seguinte. – A minha mãe não se "curou" depois que eu nasci. Ela odeia tanto o Ayame quanto a mim. – Yuki faz uma breve pausa e após pensar um pouco ele conclui – Não, na verdade, ela me odeia mais do que ao Ayame. Por isso ela me "vendeu" para o patriarca.

Naquele instante, o pavor já estava preenchendo todo o olhar da garota, ela não conseguia entender como uma mãe poderia odiar a um filho e muito menos em vendê-lo.

-Vender? Como lhe vendeu?

O tom choroso e de pavor em sua voz chama a atenção do Yuki, e o garoto para de guardar o material e olha para a colegial. E ao perceber o quanto que aquelas palavras a tinham ferido ele se sente um pouco culpado.

#A Honda-san sempre recebeu muito amor de sua mãe, é natural que ela pense que todas as mães são como a que ela teve. #

O possuído pelo espírito do rato se aproxima dela e fala com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Não precisa ficar assim, Honda-san. Acredito que a rejeição das nossas mães deve ser parte da nossa maldição. Até mesmo o Kamisama foi rejeitado pela sua mãe.

Aquelas palavras provocaram uma reação oposta ao que o Yuki queria. Em vez de confortá-la, agora a garota estava chorando. E para esconder a sua tristeza ela tampava o rosto com as mãos. O jovem lhe olhava todo preocupado, não sabia o que fazer para que ela parasse de chorar. Ele abaixa a cabeça e segura o seu braço esquerdo, aquele era um gesto que sempre fazia quando estava muito inseguro.

-Me desculpe, Honda-san. Deveria ter lhe contado de outra maneira.

A garota passa as mãos nos olhos e limpa o nariz passando o braço, e lhe olha de uma forma carinhosa e triste.

-Não precisa se desculpar. Os possuídos são muito mais fortes do que eu – Tohru se lembra dos dias de tristeza que viveu logo após a morte de seu pai.

Yuki se lembra que a garota havia lhe dito algo de ajudar também a Akito e lhe parece uma boa oportunidade para mudar de assunto naquele instante.

-Como possuído, fico muito feliz por ver o carinho que a senhorita sente pelo nosso kamisama.

-Yuki-kun – a garota faz uma breve pausa e continua – teria alguma maneira da Hana-chan e eu continuarmos a ser amigas da Aki-chan depois que ela voltar para a sede?

O garoto continuava a lhe olhar, mas não sabia o que lhe responder. Tudo era tão incerto para todos. Shigure que estava escutando toda a conversa do lado de fora do quarto, sentia o mesmo que o garoto.

O escritor começa a coçar a cabeça e pensa que o futuro deles nunca tinha estado tão incerto como naquele instante, e em solidariedade ao primo, resolve acabar com aquela conversa tão séria em plena madrugada. Sem a menor cerimônia o possuído abre a porta do quarto e encontra os dois estudando em pé de frente um para o outro no meio do quarto.

-O que é que estão fazendo? Vou contar tudo para o Haru-kun e para o Momicchi amanhã mesmo.

Tohru imediatamente começa a agitar os braços e lhe responde vermelha de vergonha.

-Não! Não é nada disso! E-eu... Apenas vim ser se o Yuki-kun estava passando bem.

Yuki cruza os dois braços diante do corpo, mas não olha com fúria para o primo, na verdade, estava bem aliviado com a sua repentina chegada. Tudo o que ele não queria naquela noite, era pensar em como ficaria o futuro dos possuídos e do Kamisama.

Shigure, que ria sem parar vendo o desespero da garota à sua frente, olha para o Yuki e lhe sorri também. Aquela atitude deixa o rato um pouco contrariado, pois lhe pareceu que ele estava insinuando que os dois estavam como amantes naquele quarto. Como não recebeu um gesto amigável do Yuki, o escritor deduz que o menino não havia entendido o seu sorriso.

-O que vocês acham da gente viver um dia de cada vez? Não adianta tentarmos adivinhar qual será o nosso futuro. E agora como o grande e responsável tutor está mandando as duas crianças irem dormir.

Tohru olha sorrindo para o Shigure, pois havia entendido o recado.

#O Shigure tem razão. Tenho que pensar no que posso fazer pela Aki-chan agora. E farei de tudo para fortalecer ainda mais a minha amizade com ela.#

-Muitíssima boa noite. – Tohru se despede dos dois com um sorriso e vai para o quarto.

Ao ficar sozinho no quarto com o Yuki, Shigure caminha até o garoto e lhe fala enquanto colocava a mão direita em seu ombro esquerdo.

-Não se esqueça que a mãe do Hiro-kun o ama acima de tudo. – ao terminar a frase Shigure segura com um pouco mais de força o ombro do rapaz – quem sabe esse milagre não pode acontecer para os outros possuídos também?

Yuki abaixa a cabeça e o primo retirar a mão de seu lhe ombro e lhe afaga os seus fios de cabelos cinza.

-Mas você tem um irmão que lhe ama muito. Nunca se esqueça disso, meu querido irmãozinho.

O rato imediatamente olha para o Shigure e entende a principal razão do escritor por ter lhe acolhido em sua casa; estava fazendo aquilo pelo grande amor que sentia pelo Ayame.

**by DonaKyon**


End file.
